Hiccup
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Après, certaines personnes s'étonne que je triche.
1. 1-1 Aller et retour

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

Résumé : Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur une fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

Note de l'auteur : Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

C'est à mon tour de me lancer, alors c'est partit.

J'espère que mon histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Au début, ça devait être un OS, mais après avoir écrit quinze pages, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux que je coupe mon histoire en plusieurs chapitres, ce qui expliquent leur taille inégale. Si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer cette histoire, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Aller et retour.**

La vie est simple.

_Et pourtant si compliquée._

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien.

_À part un froid immense._

Puis, il eut les sensations.

_Elle avait les membres engourdis par la douleur._

Puis, il eut le passé, le présent et le futur.

_Qui était-elle ?__Elle ne le savait plus._

Le froid, la douleur, l'oublie. C'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle, mais elle est sure d'une chose.

_Je suis morte._

C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait encore, sa seule certitude.

_Même pas trente ans et déjà plus là._

Même si pour elle, la trinité était le Père, le Fils et le Saint Beignet-à-la-confiture, elle se rappelait qu'une femme comme elle ne pouvait finir sa mort qu'à un seul endroit.

_C'est ça l'enfer ?__Être allongée sur un lit d'hôpital pour l'éternité avec rien d'autre que ses pensées ?__Pas très terrifiant._

Elle entre aperçoit du monde... De la vie.

_Observer les autres vivre ?__Ça s'appelle ma vie, pas ma mort.__Je pensais à avoir le droit à autre chose._

Il y a un homme qui l'observe, un médecin au vu de sa blouse. Il semble crier quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais elle n'entendant rien.

_Même pas de sons. Tu parles d'une ambiance._

Puis, elle revint. Plus forte et plus intense que dans son souvenir.

_Pitié, tuez-moi._

Elle hurla parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose.

_Achevez-moi, par pitié._

Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus. Tout ce qui lui restait était la douleur. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle pleura et supplia à haute voix. Elle n'avait qu'un seul vœu.

_Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi repartir._

Elle sentait des mains la plaquer contre le lit, une brulure dans le bras, puis, plus rien.

_Enfin._

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard._

La femme se réveilla, un homme se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle le reconnut avec difficulté.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants, lui dit-il.  
-Je sais que c'est d'un classique, mais où suis-je ? Fit-elle d'une fiable voix.  
-En sécurité au plus profond d'une base du SHIELD où l'on vous soigne.  
-Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
-Vous ne vous rappelez plus ?  
-Plus pourquoi j'ai besoin de soin...

L'homme marqua une pause. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire à un agent qui ne serait peut-être pas opérationnel avant longtemps. Mais elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle se rappelait tout... jusqu'à son départ pour sa mission. Avait-elle réussi malgré ses blessures ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle était trop fatiguée pour écouter son esprit qui lui murmurait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de primordial.

-Vous avez été suffisamment blessée pour que l'on fasse courir le bruit de votre mort.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et un mal de crâne épouvantable lui arracha un cri.

-Ça va, finit-elle par dire à son visiteur alors que celui-ci semblait inquiet, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Ça va passer tout seul. Donc officiellement, je suis morte.

Elle connaissait cette procédure qui avait pour but de protéger les agents ayant des blessures critiques le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs blessures.

-Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour prendre des vacances, déclara-t-elle en refermant ses yeux.

* * *

_**Oui, je commence par un chapitre un peu court, mais il me sert surtout d'introduction, alors, ce n'est pas très grave, les suivants seront un peu (voir beaucoup) plus longs.  
Je lance un appel à l'aide : j'hésite entre plusieurs prénoms pour mon personnage principal. Je vous demande donc de m'aider à choisir entre plusieurs :  
1) Maxime.  
2)Charlotte.  
3) Dylan.  
4) Katherine  
5) Erika.  
6) Diane.  
7) Joyce.  
Merci de votre aide et si vous avez d'autres idées de prénoms, elles sont les biens venues.  
À la revoilure.**_


	2. 1-2 Les passagers sont priés d'embarquer

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Pour l'instant, j'ai une nette préférence pour le 7 (oui, j'écris mes chapitres dans le désordre, et alors ?).

Un gros merci à mon unique revieweuse à qui se dédicace ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les passagers sont priés d'embarquer porte 3.**

Parfois, je me demande comment tourne le monde. Mais surtout, pourquoi on dit aux enfants de ne pas mentir alors qu'on leur ment tout le temps ?

Dans les livres pour enfants, la vie est si simple : il y a les gentils et les méchants. Très, trop, vite, ils découvrent que ce n'est pas vrai. Regardez, Alexander Pierce. Un père de famille exemplaire, un oncle aimant... Et pourtant un salopard de première. Et ça, c'est ce qu'en pense la femme bien-pensante que je suis qui n'aime pas dire du mal des morts, alors imaginer quelqu'un qui n'a pas été trainé tous les dimanches matins à la messe pendant toute son enfance pense de lui. Franchement, parfois, il faut mieux ne pas demander. La vérité est pire que les mensonges.

Ce type avait tout pour être heureux dans ce monde, pourtant, il a choisi l'HYDRA. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais ça, c'est peut-être parce que je croyais en l'idéal que je pensais défendre en travaillant pour le SHIELD. Je pensais savoir pourquoi je travaillais si dur, pourquoi j'avais sacrifié tant. Pourquoi je continuais à sacrifier tant. Maintenant, je suis un peu perdue, mais sinon, ça va. Comme le disais mon grand-père « tant que tu crois en ce que tu défends, toutes les batailles méritent d'être faites ». Je suis un agent du SHIELD, je continuerai à défendre le monde contre toutes les menaces extérieures ou intérieures.

Mais en attendant, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'une chose qu'on dit à nos enfants sans trop y croire soit vraie : que le bien finit toujours par gagner sur le mal.

.

.

_Washington, trois heures du matin._

La nuit était noire et fraiche. Tout était tranquille et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne suffisamment folle pour être dehors à cette heure : moi.

Ce fut le constat que je fis en fixant une porte d'entrée. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait à faire en attendant Carl. Oui, je n'ai que ça à faire de mon samedi soir. Et tous les autres jours, à vrai dire. Certains attendent leur train moi, c'est Carl. Certaines attendent leur petit ami, moi, j'attendant mon partenaire/colocataire/phosphate/emmerdeur attitré/pique assiette (rayez la mention inutile). Au moins, il est propre et range derrière lui, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de tous les mâles. Et puis, je l'aime bien. Deux ans qu'on s'est rencontré pour ne plus se quitter. Nous vivons ensemble, travaillons ensemble, rions ensemble... Et il prend un malin plaisir à saboter tous mes rendez-vous galants.

Et oui, même le mâle le plus parfait à des défauts.

Pour ne pas paraître suspecte, j'arpentais la rue en boucle en faisant semblant de chercher mon chat. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ridicule en criant « Croquette » dans la rue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. C'était fini. Carl devait sortir. Comme convenu, j'allai sonner à la porte de la maison que visitait Carl. Aucun risque, la bonne à tout faire avait été tuée par son employeur et ce dernier avait été tué par l'un de ses amis (ou plutôt ex-ami, mais ne chipotons pas sur les détails). Je re-sonna, jouant le rôle de celle-qui-cherche-son-petit-chaton-d'amour-qui-est-perdu-tout-seul-dans-ce-monde-cruel-alors-ne-faites-pas-attention-à-elle-merci-beaucoup à la perfection (et en toute modestie). Puis, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de regagner ma voiture toujours jouant la comédie. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à la place du conducteur, elle constata que Carl était déjà là, des dossiers sur les genoux.

-Tu aurais pu me faire signe au lieu de me regarder attendre, lui fis-je remarquer

Mon ami haussa les épaules. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, j'eus l'étrange impression d'être observée. J'ai pour l'habitude d'écouter son instinct (dû moins, quand ça m'arrangeait), je pris donc la décision de faire encore plus de détours que prévus avant d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous.

De toute façon, nous avons douze heures d'avance sur l'horaire. Oh, joie.

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard, New York._

Dans la vie, il faut savoir être multi-fonction. Comme Carl et moi. Regardons ce que nous faisons en ce moment. Je travaille tout en mangeant et Carl... Carl regarde la télévision en se grattant l'entre-jambe. La répartition équitable des taches, il récupère les données, je les apprends (grand merci à ma mémoire eidétique), je les transmets, je les retranscris en secret dans un code de moi seule connait et je les analyse pour faire un rapport à mon grand patron (tout cela pas forcément dans cet ordre). Ça, c'est quand tout allait bien. Maintenant... Mon patron est légèrement mort (du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que les données, ça peut être déformé).

Je levais la tête en soupirant. Moi qui si une fille si géniale, où m'étais-je plantée ? Je pourrai avoir un colocataire qui me soutient. Je pourrais passer mes soirs à faire la tournée des bars en espérant trouver Le Mec. Ou je pourrais avoir des amis. Je pourrais avoir des collègues avec qui boire des pots. Je pourrais même avoir des horaires de bureau et une vie de famille.

Mais non. Mon colocataire est un singe. Ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus rencontrer Le Mec. Mes amis se planquent en attendant de voir comment évolue la situation, ou sont en prison en attendant leur jugement en sachant qu'ils seront relâchés. Mes collègues, idem ou morts. Et mes horaires... J'ai cessé depuis bien longtemps d'espérer de ne plus ramener du travail à la maison.

_Ma jolie, il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Maintenant que le SHIELD n'est plus de manière officielle, tu peux tout reprendre au début. Il parait qu'on embauche à la fabrique de boutons de Trenton. Ça te permettrait de retourner vivre dans la même ville que Papa et Maman._

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mes parents, c'est juste que je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie comme ma mère : servir les repas tous les soirs à dix-huit heures tapantes jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et faire du jardinage quand je suis contrariée... Non, très peu pour moi. J'aime les plats que je n'ai pas à cuisiner et qui ne font de vaisselle à laver et je suis une quiche en jardinage. Et puis, dans le fond, j'aime ma vie et j'aime mon boulot. Même si je n'en ai officiellement plus depuis que l'armée m'a virée de mon bureau. Oui, au SHIELD, nous ne faisons pas comme tout le monde, en guise de lettre de licenciement, on a des soldats qui nous jettent dehors. Mais haut-les cœurs, les bons analystes sont rares ! Je trouverai toujours du travail autre part ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas vu que l'HYDRA était entrain de manger l'agence alors que ça faisait partie de mon boulot que je ne pourrai plus jamais analyser des données pour une autre agence ou une entreprise.

_Et le Père Noël existe._

Parfois, je hais la part rationnelle de mon esprit.

Je planquais mes notes dans mon appartement avant de crier :  
-Je vais me coucher !

Et sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, je fermai la porte de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut un bruit de carreau cassé et qu'une bombe lacrymale atterrit dans mon appartement.

_Ah non, ce n'est pas une bombe lacrymale,_ me corrigeai-je en tombant sentant mes jambes cédée sous mon poids et l'obscurité envahir ma tête.

.

.

Mon esprit se remit en marche avant mon corps. Après, ce fut l'air frais qui me permit de chasser les dernière brume de mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que mon lit tanguait. Je me redressai vivement avant de vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Oui, j'ai le mal de mer et alors ?

_La Reine de la distinction, c'est moi._

Puis, les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire.

-Carl ! Criai-je en me précipitant vers la porte avant de m'écraser par terre avec la grande d'un éléphant bourré.

La première chose qui me vit à l'esprit fut de fusiller du regard la paire de chaussures qui n'avait rien à faire dans le passage, car je ne les avais pas rangées là. En plus, elles étaient moches. Comment ai-je pu les acheter ? Sans doute, un moment de folie passagère.

En relevant le nez de la moquette, je vis une paire de ranger. Pas vraiment mon style de pompes. Surtout qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelqu'un dedans avec un treillis. Et un haut noir à sangle. Et des armes. Beaucoup d'armes. Et un bras en métal. Ne pas oublier le bras. Bras qui tenait un revolver semi-automatique qui, certes, reposait négligemment sur les jambes de mon visiteur, pointait dans ma direction. Tout compte fait, on va essayer d'oublier le bras, il est très stressant.

_Aie, aie, aie ! Avec un grand A à chaque fois. Je dirai même plus : aie, aie, aie. Dis quelque chose. Une chose intelligente, tu en es capable ma belle._

-Merde.

_Et le prix de la phrase la plus constructive de l'année revient à..._

-Où sont les dossiers ? M'ordonna-t-il en me montrant mon calepin.

-Eeeeeeeuh... je ne sais pas ?

_Bravo, c'était un honneur de te connaître ma chère._

J'étais sure que mon refus allait me tuer, mais il me regarda fixement quelques secondes.

_Toujours là ? Il se ramollit le Soldat de l'Hiver._

Puis, il enleva la sécurité de son arme.

_Ah ! Non._

-Pourquoi moi ? Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, j'accepte.

_Hors de question ! Je refuse d'être la conscience d'une femme qui trahit son pays._

_Oh, la ferme !_

Je me relavai et il ne fit même pas un seul geste pour m'aider à me relever. Inutile que mes pensées à son encontre prouvaient belle et bien que je suis une fille du New Jersey.

-Demander si gentiment, ronchonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel et récupérant mon calepin.

J'entrai dans mon salon/cuisine/salle de séjour avec l'intrus sur mes talons. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me laissera même pas aller au toilette seule. Un regard d'horizon m'apprit qu ce coup-ci, je devrai payer une femme de ménage si je voulais qu'un jour ce désordre soit rangé. Et le pire, c'est que même si c'était mes affaires, ce n'était même pas moi la cause. Une partie de moi se sentait violer dans son intimité. On n'attaque pas la maison de son adversaire. C'est la règle, bordel. Je repérai Carl évanouit par terre. Un pet m'informa qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il devait être entrain de reprendre conscience à son tour.

_Mais quelle vie de chiotte._

_Au moins, nous somme d'accord sur cette donnée._

_Il est con ce singe. Quelqu'un détruit l'une de nos fenêtres et il reste à se tourner les pouces._

_Ah! non, il a prit ton sac dans lequel il y a ton revolver._

_Brave Carl._

_Neufs balles contre l'un des meilleurs soldats de la Terre._

_J'avais oublié ce détail. Il est con ce singe, il aurait dû prendre le lance-flamme._

_Un lance-flamme... Et pourquoi pas le bazooka ?_

_Je n'en ai pas._

Carl recommença à bouger. Discrètement, je le vis agiter un certain calepin. Réprimement un sourire, je sortis des dossiers de sous une latte du plancher. Ils devaient tous y être.

-Ils y sont tous ? Me demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
-Ai-je la tête d'une suicidaire ? Fis-je avec mon plus bel air blasée.

Il posa la boite sur la table de la cuisine. J'avais environ une minute pour me tirer de là. Je commençai à bouger lorsqu'il ouvrit le carton. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait finir par sortir de ma poitrine tellement qu'il battait fort. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas hâte qu'il découvre la nature de ce que je lui avais donné. Lorsqu'il eut un mouvement d'arrêt, je jetai la fuite à l'anglaise aux orties et courus à toute jambe en attrapant Carl et mon sac à main au passage.

Quelques instants, c'est au volant de ma voiture que nous avons croisé le Soldat de l'Hiver lorsqu'il sortait (sans aucun doute furieux) de mon immeuble. Carl a eu la présence d'esprit de lever bien haut son majeur dans sa direction.

Brave singe, il faut que je lui achète des bananes.

* * *

_**Oui, en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que Bucky se faisait avoir facilement. En y réfléchissant, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne connait pas très bien les femmes du XIXème siècle. D'un autre côté, je l'aime bien. Donc, il va en baver.**_

_**Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu résister a la dernière action de Carl. En fait je n'en suis même pas désolée. Dans mon esprit, c'était trop gros pour que je ne le fasse pas.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	3. 1-3 Dormir ou conduire, il faut choisir

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

Au départ, c'était un OS, puis je le trouvais trop long, alors j'ai coupé. Et maintenant, je ne l'ai même pas encore fini que je rajoute des chapitres. C'est pas de ma faute si lire des reviews m'inspire !

Lecteurs, lectrices, je vous aime ! Merci beaucoup, sans vous, ça ne servirait à rien d'écrire. Mais n'oubliez pas, la review est le salaire des auteurs de fanfictions (oui, je sais, à chacune de mes fics longues, c'est le même refrain que je répète encore et encore).

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Arrêter une fiction !? Moi !? Je te rassure, si je n'avais pas dans l'idée de la continuer (et surtout de la terminer), je n'aurai même pas poster le premier chapitre. Ma chère, Carl est un singe. Super fic... * l'auteur rougit et fait concurrence aux tomates* Merci ! Bucky, Bucky, Bucky... j'ai trop hâte que Captain America 3 sorte juste pour le revoir... * soupire* Si tu aimes les bonnes histoires avec lui, je te recommande Trouble Woman de Chatonjoli (dedans, Bucky est flippant, super et si lui... Arg ! * va au paradis des fangirls* Quel homme, mais quel homme !). L'auteur poste un chapitre par semaine, donc il n'y a trop d'attente entre deux chapitres._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dormir ou conduire, il faut choisir.**

Carl boudait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était entrain de rater un match de je ne sais pas quoi. Oui, mon singe est un fan de sport, il n'y a rien de pire pour lui que de rater une compétition, même de patinage artistique (Si, si. On peut aimer la boxe et la danse classique). Donc il boudait parce que ma voiture n'avait pas de télévision intégrée. Le fait que je ne lui ai pas encore acheté de bananes malgré son superbe geste devait compter aussi, mais je ne peux pas nous faire disparaître et chercher un marchant de fruits et légumes ouvert après 22 heures en même temps.

Contrairement à l'idée reçue, disparaître de la circulation ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt (même et surtout lorsqu'on est un espion surentrainé et capable de se fondre dans n'importe quelle masse). Ça se prépare des années en avance pour une raison toute simple, si on disparaît et qu'une autre personne réapparaît exactement au même moment, ça éveille les soupçons (sauf si c'est dans le pays de Oui-Oui). C'est pour ça que les personnes en mission d'infiltration quittent leur domicile une semaine à trois mois avant le début de la mission (voir parfois plus longtemps).

Étant une analyste du SHIELD, je sais traquer des espions en mission. Mais je sais aussi comment faire pour ne pas me faire prendre. Et la meilleure façon de disparaître est de continuer de vivre une vie. C'est pour ça que Dylan Lower a une carte de bibliothèque, un permis de conduire, une voiture, et même une maison. Pas d'adresse, car elle ne reste jamais très longtemps en ville et de toute façon, c'est une marginale. Et Dylan Lower est ma carte sortie de prison.

Ça m'a pris cinq ans pour constituer cette identité et deux ans de plus pour la mettre en place sans me faire prendre par mes patrons. Le but de cette identité est très simple : me permettre de disparaître le jour où j'aurai un tueur en cul. Et le moment est arrivé.

Bien entendu, comme Joyce Raws ne sait pas qui est Dylan Lower (pas trop mal à la tête ?), je n'ai aucun papier la concernant de près où de loin sous la main. Mais je sais où les récupérer. Dans une gare (oui, je sais, c'est classique, mais les casiers y sont si pratiques). Mais avant, un petit relookage s'impose. Direction le centre commercial le plus proche pour m'acheter ce qui me manque et Carl reste dans la voiture, trop voyant, surtout que ceux qui m'en veulent cherchent une femme avec un singe.

Teintures blonde, rousse et violette, quelques conserves (pour faire passer les teintures), des produits de première nécessité (parce que même en fuite, j'ai un minimum d'hygiène) et des bananes. Un petit sourire à la caissière et le tout passe comme une lettre à la poste.

Après six heures de voiture, j'arrive enfin à une cabane dans les bois. Ni eau courante, ni électricité et encore moins de réseaux. Bien venu chez Dylan Lower, trentenaire et « gardienne d'âme ». Joli nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la profession d'une de mes belles-sœurs. Bref, c'est dans cette maison que l'Agent Joyce Raws du SHIELD va laisser place à l'hypie Dylan Lower. Youpi...

Première étape, me décolorer les cheveux. Une fois cette tache faite, j'eus du mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir (Qu'il faudra nettoyer... Un jour quand j'aurai du temps à perdre). Mes cheveux avaient viré d'un brun foncé à un blond clair. Pas de besoin d'autres changements physiques. La majorité des gens repère la couleur de cheveux et celle de la peau, mais le reste.

-Iiip, m'interpella Carl.  
-Non, on ne peut pas rester ici.  
-Iiip ?  
-Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Iiip ?  
-Non, il n'y a pas la télévision.  
-Iiip !

Comme quoi, rien ne vaut la menace de rater un match de football pour motiver un singe à se faire discret et à déménager deux fois la même nuit.

.

.

Je suis une fille bien. Je vais tous les dimanches à l'église. Alors, faites, je vous en prie mon Dieu qu'un charmant policier n'arrive pas alors que je suis entrain de voler une voiture. Il faut bien que je me déplace et je n'ai presque jamais tué quelqu'un. Et à chaque fois leur profession allait de paire avec terrorisme. Alors, pitié, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

_Clic_

Merci mon Dieu, j'ai ouvert la portière. Maintenant, il faut la faire partir. Bon, comment on fait ça déjà ? Oui, je suis un Agent du SHIELD et je ne sais pas voler les voitures. Je ne suis pas Coulson (Mais lui, je suis presque sure que c'est un robot ou dû moins un super-héros, il a huit jobs différents au sein du SHIELD. Huit ! Pas un de moins ! Et sans doute plus !).

Après avoir fait un petit bidouillage, je mets le contact et démarre. Je soupires de soulagement lorsque la voiture bouge et prend la route, à priori, je n'ai rien cassé. C'est à ce moment-là que Carl commence un petit jeu de patience.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la suite du chemin risque d'être longue...

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Très, très longue...

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Parfois, il faut savoir garder son calme. C'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler une question de survie.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Mais pas forcément pour soit. En fait, c'est surtout pour les autres qui eut sont vraiment en danger de mort.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je vais craquer et même le plus sévère des juges ne pourra pas m'en blâmer. Aucun humain n'est fait pour supporter ça. Pourquoi, moi, devrai-je le faire ?

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Non, je ne tuerai pas mon (seul) ami. _Ne craque pas. Tu peux tenir. Tu l'adores alors ne craques pas, tu le regretteras._

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

_Courage, on est presque arrivé. Surtout ne craque pas. Tu tiens à lui, il faut ce rappeler ça. Tu tiens à lui._

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je vida mes poumons pour essayer de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La situation n'était pas suffisamment stressante comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Pe...

-BON CARL ! CA SUFFIT ! ON EST TOUS FATIGUÉS ALORS TU ARRÊTES OU TU FAIS LE RESTE DU CHEMIN A PIED.

-Iiip ?

-COMMENT CA : JE DOIS ME CALMER ?! CA FAIT TROIS PUTAIN DE LONGUES HEURES QUE TU REPETES « PEUH » EN BOUCLE ! FRANCHEMENT CHANGE DE DISQUE PARCE QUE SINON JE TE RAMENE A LA FOURRIERE.

-Iiip ?

-DE TOUTE FACON, MOI JE VOULAIS UN PUTAIN DE CHIEN, PUTAIN ! ET JE ME RETROUVE AVEC UN PUTAIN DE MACAQUE ! FRANCHEMENT J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUTES TES PUTAIND DE SINGERIES !

-Iiip.

-Y A PAS DE « IIIP » QUI TIENNE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE !

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Carl ne trouvera rien à dire. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'allai lui présenter mes excuses pour les propos blessant que je lui avais dit quand il reparla :

-Tshou ! Tshou !

Au moins ça changeait. _Courage, dans trois heures, je m'arrête au premier motel venu._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Il était si mignon ce berger allemand. Pourquoi me suis-je écoutée et ai-je pris le bébé singe ?_

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Enfer et damnation. I milliards d'habitants sur Terre et je laisse une seule personne me gâcher ma soirée._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

Et la nuit n'est même pas finie. _Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'au motel._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Si Brigitte Bardot n'arrive pas tout de suite, je commets un crime. Ça prend dans les combien le meurtre d'un macaque ?_

* * *

_**Salut à Tous ! Je reviens pour mes commentaires post-chapitre. Et je n'ai rien à dire. Sauf que je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le début du prochain chapitre (entièrement écrit après avoir lu mes dernières reviews, donc oui, ça ne faisait pas parti du plan initial ^^).**_

_**Lecteurs, je vous aime ! Mais n'oubliez pas, je suis payée juste par vos petits messages, même un « j'aime » ou un « c'est trop nul » est la plus belle chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	4. 1-4 Qu'un homme demande son chemin est l

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. A vrai dire, ça rédaction à même était rapide. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Merci ! Cherche pas, c'est parce que Bucky est 100% bio contrairement au Captain qui tient ses muscles d'un sérum ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'un homme demande son chemin est l'un des premiers signes de l'apocalypse.**

J'ai eu une idée pas si mauvaise que ça.

-Salut ma poule, ça va ?

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Oui, répondis-je d'un ton qui voulait dire « dégage gros lourd ».

-Et tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

-J'étudie.

-Tu étudies quoi ?

-Les différents langages.

-Et tu étudies quoi comme langue étrangère ?

-Les mathématiques.

L'homme me regarda bizarrement. _Les chiffres qu'on utilise ne sont pas arabes par pur hasard ?_

-Une marrante ! J'adore les marrantes ! Il faut que je te donne mon numéro de téléphone !

-Pourquoi ? Le mien me suffit.

_C'est la dernière fois que je vais passer la nuit dans un bar pour échapper au ronflement de Carl._

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? C'est inventé une arme anti-con.

-Fais gaffe qu'elle ne te saute pas à la gueule, le prévins-je.

L'avantage des mecs bourrés, c'est que vous pouvez leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face, s'ils ont décidé de ne pas vous écouter, ils ne vous entendront pas.

-Tu sais, l'amour est à tous les coins de rue...  
-Ta vie doit être un sacré round point.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le barman est à moitié mort de rire, même s'il le cache.

-Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda le bourré.  
-L'âge où toutes les femmes pensent à la même chose.  
-L'amour ?  
-L'homicide.

Le lourdingue me sourit d'air qui se voulait sexy. Pourquoi tous les mecs pensent que leur charme augmente lorsqu'ils sont soûls ?

-J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu penses...

-Dois-je tout te décrire ou te trouver un marchepied ?

Oui, vous ai-je dit que du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je me fais draguer par un type qui a au moins cinquante centimètres de moins que moi ?

-Tommy, commença le barman. Je crois que la dame...  
-Et moi nous discutons, le coupa le nain.  
-Ou pas, complétai-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

Je faillis recracher le liquide que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche quand je vis qui arrivait. Comment avait-il fait ? OK, j'avais laissé une ou deux voitures calcinées derrière moi, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais laissé une carte de visite. Si ?

-Les OGM vont tous nous tuer ! continua le nain.  
-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a insulté leur prophète ? Demandai-je en cherchant une sortie n'impliquant pas de passer près de lui.  
-Désolé pour le retard, me dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix douce si différente de celle qu'il avait employé la dernière fois que nous étions parlés.

_Désolée que tu m'es retrouvé._

Avant que j'aie pu me lever et fuir, il s'assit à côté de moi et passa l'un de ses bras autour de moi comme si nous étions ensemble, m'empêchant de tenter un repli stratégique vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Le nain comprit le message et alla cuver son vin un peu plus loin. Le barman fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que le bourré que j'aie pu me lever et fuir, il s'assit à côté de moi et passa l'un de ses bras autour de moi comme si nous étions ensemble, m'empêchant de tenter un repli stratégique vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Et qu'il avait bousillé l'une de mes fenêtres accessoirement. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'appelle un vitrier avant que je me face cambrioler. Quoique... Mon proprio doit déjà l'avoir fait. Discrètement, l'intrus me montra l'écran de son portable. Une photo de Carl endormi dans une voiture que je ne connaissais pas y figurait.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Murmurai-je.  
-Rien de grave, je l'ai juste tasé et transporté dans mon véhicule. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me suives, me dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup-là. Je le suivis quand même, car j'aime mon singe (même si c'est un emmerdeur) et je ne pouvais pas le laisser entre les mains du Soldat de l'hiver quand même (comme quoi, même moi, je suis capable de sentiment). Il me fit monter dans son 4x4 et je ne sais pas pourquoi, verrouilla les portes le temps qu'il aille de l'autre côté. Je suis pourtant une fille en qui on peut avoir confiance (sauf lorsqu'on parle de chocolat. Ou qu'on est un tueur. Ou que c'est le premier jour des soldes. Ou qu'il pleut. Ou que... Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit). Je profitai de cette courte pause pour fouiller dans mon sac. J'avais été hyper prudente, il devait y avoir un truc. Truc que je finis par trouver.

_C'est moi ou il a mit un mouchard dans mon sac ? Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris qu'on ne fouille pas dans les sacs des filles ?_

Après que j'eus soigneusement détruit cette fragile et délicate chose avec ma chaussure, je relevai la tête, prête à lui dire ce que j'en pensais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi avec un petit sourire en coin (comme quoi, ce type a le don de m'énerver sans dire un mot). Bon, d'accord, je n'aurai pas dû utiliser ma chaussure, mais je n'ai plus de balle dans mon revolver, ce qui est normal vu qu'il ne fonctionne plus correctement (longue histoire, je ne veux pas en parler). Alors, je dois faire avec les moyens du bord. En modifiant la position de Carl afin qu'il soit un peu mieux installer, je me suis aperçue d'une chose. Il semblerait que le Soldat de l'hiver ne connaisse pas le verrouillage centralisé des portes d'une voiture. Si je fais ce à quoi je pense, j'aurai quelques secondes pour faire un truc particulièrement stupide.

Sans perdre une seconde, j'ouvris la porte et sautai. Ma chute à fini en rouler bouler dans la forêt en serrant mon petit Carl contre moi. Légèrement sonnée, je me relevai, attrapai un certain macaque et me mis à courir à toute jambe.

.

.

C'est en baillant que je sortis de la chambre de motel, Carl sur les talons. Et je me dirige vers ma voiture sauf qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Il n'y a plus de voitures. Ou plutôt, ma voiture n'est plus là. Ou encore mieux, la voiture que j'ai empruntée au type qui était entrain de la voler n'est plus là où je l'ai garée.

Sentant le coup fourré, je regardai autour de moi. Adossé contre un mur, se tenait un homme en sweat-shirt avec une casquette visée sur le crâne. Cet homme dégageait la même froideur que celui à qui j'avais faussé compagnie hier soir (comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à faire des courses en pleine nuit). Merdouille, je savais bien que j'aurai dû dormir sous un pont, mais l'appel de la douche avait été plus fort que tout. Et lui, qu'il a plutôt cherché une blonde aux yeux clairs qui avait l'air d'une rescapée d'une attaque de feuilles mortes.

-Iiip, commenta Carl.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, nous étions dans la merde. Fuir ou ne pas fuir, telle est la question. Fuir, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que je savais qu'il voulait mes notes et la clef du code pour les lire. Manque de bol pour moi, j'ai tout ça. Ne pas fuir est quelque chose à l'encontre de tous instincts de suivi un tant soit peu développé. Vu la situation, j'ai plusieurs options.

La numéro une : je pars en courant et en hurlant dans l'autre sens. Problème, c'est un sniper.  
La deuxième : je fais celle qui ne l'a pas vu et je me tire. Problème, je n'ai plus de voiture.  
La troisième : j'engage un combat. Problème, même si j'ai une formation de combat, je reste une analyste et ce type est une légende.  
Je vote pour l'option quatre : on se sépare, on court à fond et on va boire un coca dans le McDonald's le plus proche.

-Carl, appelai-je.  
-Iiip, se plaignit mon singe en attrapant mes documents.

Je fis mon sourire le plus éclatant au soldat et lorsque Carl se tira avec mes notes, je courus dans l'autre sens. J'aurai bien continué comme ça plus longtemps, mais avant que je quitte le parking, une vive douleur me traversa la cuisse et je tombai. En regardant ma jambe, je vis un trou d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que j'eus mal. Le corps humain est fabuleux, coupez-vous, mutilez-vous et vous finirez par avoir mal. Mais si vous regardez, vous avez mal encore plus vite. Mais revenons à mes moutons. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Non mais, il ne pouvait vraiment pas courir à près de Carl ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis innocente (tousse), enfin la plus part du temps.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre que moi et j'eus confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de mon visiteur du soir. Son regard... Aucune émotion. C'était le regard le plus froid que j'ai jamais vu, c'était comme regarder des yeux de verre... Aussi beaux qu'ils peuvent être, ils sont incapables d'exprimer la moindre chose. En voir des semblables fait de chairs et de sang avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Tout le monde a une âme...

Sauf lui.

J'aurai voulu fuir, mais contrairement à l'autre soir, je m'étais rendu compte que la personne en face de moi tenait plus de la machine que de l'homme. Ce simple constat me paralysait (sans oublier la balle dans ma jambe).

Non, il y avait autre chose qui me classait le sang. Une chose... Une chose qui échappait à mon esprit, mais pas à mon corps. Une peur qui me donnait envie de supplier et de me faire toute petite comme si... Comme si... Un mal de tête épouvantable coupa court à mes pensées.

-Rappelle ton singe, ordonna-t-il de sa voix sans appel.

Je ne pouvais plus parler, c'est à peine si j'ai pu faire un signe négatif de la tête. Il était hors de question que je laisse ce type mettre (encore) l'une de ses sales pâtes sur Carl. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que mon colocataire soit encore dans le coin de toute façon. Il s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Parce que tu crois avoir le choix ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui aurait fait paraître le Pôle Nord pour les Tropiques.

La réponse que me hurlaient mes tripes était que la bonne réponse était « non ». Mais ce ne fut pas celle que je lui fis en lui crachant au visage. Lentement, il leva sa main gantée sur son visage pour s'essuyer. Aucune émotion traversa ses yeux. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres brutes. Je devrai me lever tôt pour lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Je dois reconnaître que cette indifférence me faisait peur. Plus d'un homme m'aurait frappée (là, j'aurai su comme gérer). Lui, il semblait se moquer de ce que je faisais. Comme si... Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'amour-propre pour comprendre l'insulte. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient si durs que je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas de place en lui pour autre chose que de la colère.

Alors que je savais que malgré tout, j'allai en baver, je pensais à une seule chose : comment lui et moi en étions arrivés là ? Ah oui, je lui ai filé entre les mains deux fois. Est-ce que ça le fait si je dis : « c'est lui qui a commencé » ?

Non ? Bon, question suivante : si vous aviez un bijou qui est également un taser, mais que vous ne pouvez l'utiliser qu'une seule fois sans le recharger (oui, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle) et que si vous le faites, vous risquer de vous bruler, est-ce que vous électrocuterez le type qui vient de vous tirer dessus en sachant qu'il est la seule personne à savoir où est votre voiture ?

J'agis comme toute personne sensée dans cette situation. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces après avoir activé mon gadget. Le bruit bizarre et la douleur de ma main endolorie qui découlèrent de mon action m'apprirent que je venais de faire une erreur : c'est son bras de métal que je venais de taper. Donc, je venais de me faire une petite brulure pour rien. Vous croyez que c'est trop tard pour présenter des excuses avec votre plus beau sourire ?

* * *

_**Pour l'instant, nous sommes à 3-2 pour Bucky. Notre Soldat de l'hiver mène en tête au niveau de « que vais-je faire pour emmerder l'autre ». Techniquement, ou pourra lui accorder un point supplémentaire pour ne pas s'être fait taser, mais on va dire que ça ne compte pas ;).**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	5. 1-5 L'itinéraire par la fenêtre, tourne

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous. Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?

* silence*

Il n'y a pas à dire, il y a de l'ambiance ce soir. Allez, on la refait. Vous êtes prêêêêts ?

* re-silence*

Autre question : y a quelqu'un ?

* Re-re-silence*

Faut croire que non. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à dire : bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Pour Carl, ça aurait pu être pire. Une lectrice m'a proposer de lui couper un doigt lorsque je cherchais comment Bucky allait se venger du singe. Je préfère cette version qui permet à Carl de conserver son doigt préféré. Mais tu vas voir, il récupère vite ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'itinéraire par la fenêtre, tourne à droite on verra bien.**

Mon singe est con. Voilà, c'est dit.

Pourquoi ? Si je réponds parce que c'est un con, est-ce que ça va ? Non ? Pas grave, je vais vous expliquer.

Vous vous rappelez qu'on en était resté avec le Soldat de l'hiver qui allait me faire regretter d'être moi ? Bah, la suite des évènements m'a prouvé que Carl n'avait carrément pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Pour tout, vous expliquez, il faut retourner au moment où j'envisageai de faire un beau sourire et faire des excuses. Lorsque deviner qui est revenu ? Bingo, le premier prix est attribué à la fille au fond à droite. La bonne réponse était Carl. Il faut croire que lui et moi n'avons pas la même définition de fastfood. À moins qu'il a confondu « fastfood » et « fast-gun ». Le connaissant, c'est possible aussi. Bref, c'est un crétin pour être poli.

-Iiip.

Un crétin que je ne vais pas étrangler, ça ne servirait à rien.

-Iiip.

Surtout que j'ai les mains attachées dans le dos, ce n'est pas très pratique pour commettre un homicide. D'ailleurs, parlons-nous encore d'homicide lorsque la victime est un singe ? Bonne question, il faut que je me renseigne dessus. Je sens que ça peut être utile avant la fin de la journée.

-Iiip.

Non, je ne te répondrai pas, c'est ta punition pour être un idiot. Tu devras faire la conversation tout seul comme un grand.

-Iiip.  
-Iiip, iiip, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est TA faute.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai changé d'avis, c'est que j'ai fini par ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de lui répondre. Comment ça, je suis de mauvaise fois ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis la bonne fois et le respect des autres incarnés. Un crachat ? Quand ça ?

-Iiip !  
-Comment ça, c'est moi qui ai arrêté de courir au lieu de se barrer encore plus loin ?!

J'ai une balle dans la jambe pour ceux qui aurait oublié cette donnée, n'est-ce pas Carl ? Et puis, ça ne change rien, c'est de la faute de Carl, s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas allée dans un bar (dû moins pas en étant en fuite), il n'aurait pas été tasé (Bien fait pour lui. Compassion ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange?), je n'aurai pas sauté d'une voiture en marche (pas ma plus brillante idée, mais à y réfléchir, j'ai fait pire depuis), je ne serai pas allée dormir dans un motel (enfin, si, mais là n'est pas la question) et le Soldat de l'hiver me chercherait encore (enfin, il chercherait le mouchard qu'il avait mis dans mon sac, c'est un vicieux ce type). Bref, c'est la faute du singe si je suis dans un coffre de voiture. Et du Soldat de l'hiver. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que ce type passe à la caisse pour ce qu'il ose faire. Comment ça, je n'avais pas à lui cracher au visage ? J'aurai dû faire quoi ? L'inviter prendre un verre ? L'un des meilleurs moyens pour passer par la fenêtre d'après une étude menée par Tony Stark en personne.

-Iiip !  
-Arrête de faire ton malin !

C'est moi ou ce « Iiip » ressemble à « pipi » ? Nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans un même coffre, faites que j'ai mal compris, s'il vous plait Seigneur et je serai gentille. J'arrêterai d'embêter ma belle-monstre. J'irai manger chez mon père sans lui donner envie de finir une bouteille de rhum cul-sec. Promis.

-Iiip !  
-Comment ça, tu avais envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Ce n'est pas une excuse !

Attendez cinq secondes... Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller se soulager, alors... Dieu, ça ne tient plus, je ne serais pas gentille tant que je serai coincée dans un espace clos et étroit avec un signe ayant envie d'uriner.

-Iiip !  
-On s'était mis d'accord ! Il fallait...

Soudain, la lumière fut coupante court à notre dispute. Vous voyez la tête des gamins lorsqu'il vient se faire choper pour une bêtise, qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se faire punir et qu'il essaye de sourire innocemment alors qu'ils se sont fait prendre la main dans le sac ? Bah, Carl et moi devions avoir la même tête sauf que Carl est un singe et moi, j'étais éblouie par le soleil donc je faisais une superbe grimace (involontaire, la grimace, c'est le détail qui change tout). Rien qu'au son, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il allait se passer. Du moins en partie. Pourquoi moi ? Il faut être deux pour se disputer, pourquoi suis-je la seule à s'être fait bâillonner avec du gros scotch ?

Bref, après m'avoir fermer la bouche, le soldat de l'hiver referma le coffre en emmenant avec lui un singe hilare. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait ce coup-là.

J'aurai dû lui donner un coup dans l'entre-jambe sur le parking. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ça me démange.

.

.

Combien de temps suis-je restée enfermer dans le coffre ? Bonne question, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par terminer ma nuit. J'aurai pu sortir du coffre et tenter de m'enfuir, mais j'avais encore une balle dans la jambe, alors pourquoi être encore plus malmenée alors que je pouvais l'éviter ? Je ne sais pour vous, mais moi, je ne suis pas particulièrement masochiste.

C'est l'arrêt de la voiture qui m'a réveillée. Et je me retrouvai de nouveau avec le soleil qui m'aveugla de nouveau. Sauf qu'on me sortit sans aucune délicatesse de ma place. On aurait pu m'aider à marcher, mais nous, « on » me chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et me porta comme tel. Je me serrai bien débattu, mais pour être franche, j'avais la flemme de le faire.

Je pourrai dire qu'il me jeta sur la table, mais ça serait exagéré. Il se contenta de me poser sans ménagement sur la table comme un sac de patates encombrant. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que Carl nous suivait tranquillement, tout sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que notre kidnappeur lui plaisait bien.

L'homme me laissa seule avec le singe et je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche d'un point de retraite stratégique (appeler également fuite). J'étais dans ce qui avait été une cuisine dans une vie antérieure, assise sur une table sur laquelle je n'aurai même pas mis ma paire de chaussures la plus sale (ce type ne devait pas connaître les produits nettoyants). Les fenêtres étaient obscurcies par d'épaisses planches de bois (sans doute pourri vu l'état des lieux). Et j'avais une jambe quasiment hors-service. Parfois, on n'est pas aidé pour survivre. Si je ne chope pas une infection, je lui paye une femme de ménage.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers le Soldat. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part avant de le rencontrer dans ma chambre. J'en avais la certitude. Mais où ? Un mal de tête épouvantable me traversa le crâne. C'était stupide, il était le genre d'homme dont on se souvient, si je l'avais croisé, je le saurai. Sur ces pensées, la douleur se fit moins forte.

Sans que je me sois aperçu de son retour, le Soldat était devant moi. Il poussa sur la table ce qu'il était allé chercher et ouvra mon jean de ma blessure à ma cheville. C'est en regardant la plaie que j'ai réalisé que la cicatrisation avait déjà commencé. Ce n'était pas normal. Mon mal de tête revint au calot jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de réfléchir.

-Il va falloir opérer pour enlever la balle, fis-je.

C'était les premiers mots qu'on s'échangeait depuis que je lui avais craché au visage plutôt dans la journée. Et ça ne brisa pas le froid de son silence.

À ses gestes, je notai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais, d'après ce que je savais de lui (c'est-à-dire, les différents crimes qu'on lui attribue), c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le faisait à une autre personne que lui. C'était lui qui m'avait blessé et c'était lui qui me soignait. Le paradoxe faillit me faire sourire, mais j'avais trop mal pour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme absente de mon propre corps que je le laissai me soigner. À vrai dire, ça me rappelait autre chose qui n'avait aucun lien. Peut-être qu'une chose dans ses manières me rappelait Edward Wains. En tout cas, contrairement à tout ce que le bon sens m'autorisait, c'était à lui, Edward que je pensais. Enfin, à notre première rencontre.

.

.

_Sept ans plutôt, base du SHIELD, Pologne._

-Règle numéro un, vous êtes toujours en service. Je me fous de savoir où vous êtes, avec qui et ce que vous fichez. Vous dormez, vous prenez votre douche, vous faites des avances déplacées. Si votre bipeur sonne, vous rappliquez à la base et vous passez à l'action. Si nous sommes attaqués, je veux que tout le monde soit à son poste. Numéro deux, vous gardez vos oreilles bien ouvertes à l'affut de tout et de n'importe quoi, vous n'êtes pas là pour emmerder le monde, mais pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles en un temps record. Règle trois, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette galère. Merder et c'est toutes les personnes rattachées à cette base qui morfleront. Règle numéros quatre, pas de coucherie entre collègues. Compris ?

La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais une bleue venant d'être mutée en Pologne et il m'avait sorti tout un discours sur mon job. J'aurai dû en être vexée, mais il n'en était rien. Je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. À près tout, déjà à l'époque, j'étais une bonne analyste.

-Oui, monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix plate.  
-Quel enthousiasme, ironisa-t-il.

Malgré moi, j'eus un petit sourire amusé. Six mois plus tard, je me prenais une balle à sa place, et c'est dans un entrepôt miteux qu'il extirpa le projectile de mon bras. Deux mois plus tard, nous enfreignions la règle numéros quatre.

Deux ans plus tard, je mettais fin à notre histoire de façon définitive et irrémédiable. Que me subconscient n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas en parler. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Non, no, niet. Hors de question, ce n'est pas négociable. Je peux le dire sur un autre ton, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur la question.

.

.

_Aujourd'hui, quelque part près de New York._

Après les soins, il me conduisit dans une autre pièce. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que c'était une salle de bains. Punaise, une chose était sûre, le type qui avait construit cette baraque avait embauché un décorateur aveugle sans aucun sens de l'esthétisme. Les murs, le sol... Tout était immaculé, on se serrait cru dans une morgue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse montée en moi. Ce lieu...

Le mal de tête que j'eus dans la cuisine revint à la charge en pire. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. Je n'entendais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. C'était comme si... Comme si mon esprit était devenu spectateur de ma propre vie et que mon corps ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui.

Il me sembla entendre des voix lointaines... Des voix qui disaient...

Le Soldat referma la porte, et c'est ce moment-là que j'ai craqué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le déclencheur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas, tout simplement.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma tête me semblait sur le point exploser. Ai-je crié ? Ai-je pleuré ? Je ne le sais même pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai eu un black-out. C'était mon premier depuis ma sortie de coma. Lorsque mes sens se sont calmés, je me suis écartée de la personne qui me tenait contre elle. Où plutôt, j'ai essayé, c'est elle qui m'a relâchée. Ou plutôt, lui.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Comme si... Comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il n'avait jamais soupçonné que moi aussi, je puisse être abimée par la vie. J'arrivai à peine à faire ce constat. J'étais gelée, j'avais mal partout, j'étais fatiguée.

Pas un mot. Nous ne nous dîmes pas un mot. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression d'être aussi brisée que lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :  
-Merci.

Après, je me sentis clisser dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas que reviewer ne vous coûte rien et fait plaisir aux auteurs ! Et un auteur content répond plus facilement aux questions qu'on lui pose.**_

_**Je dis ça, je dis rien.**_

_**Je rajouterai quand même que je réponds toujours aux reviews ! Toujours ! Que j'en ai trente ou une, j'y réponds. Ok, pas forcément le jour même, mais je le fais. Et si vous avez des questions, j'y réponds comme la majorité des auteurs. Alors n'hésitez pas, à écrire dans le rectangle en bas de la page. Même juste un « j'aime » ou un « c'est trop nul ». comme ça, on sait si on doit rectifier le tire ou non.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi écrire, voici un top five des reviews que je poste :**_

_**1) J'aime (la Rose-Eliade a apprécier ce qu'elle a lu, généralement, elle surveillera la publication de votre histoire pour connaître la suite. Si c'est un OS, vous avez de grandes chances d'apparaître dans ses favoris)**_

_**2) Je trouve le début de ton histoire intéressante (votre histoire à commencer à attiser la curiosité de la Rose-Eliade, mais elle n'a pas encore d'avis tranché dessus)**_

_**3) Aaaaaaaah ! La suite ! La suite ! (La Rose-Eliade adore votre histoire, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous arrêter à ce moment ? Si oui, bravo, vous avez mis du suspense dans votre histoire. Maintenant, vous postez la suite, s'il vous plait ?)**_

_**4) Dis, tu postes quand la suite ? (La rose-Eliade peut lire des histoires postées il y a plusieurs mois, lorsqu'elle pose cette question, cela veut dire « Ta fic n'est pas un OS, je la trouve très bien, il y a juste un petit problème. ELLE EST OU LA FIN?! ». Oui, la Rose-Eliade n'aime pas les histoires incomplètes surtout si elle les trouvent géniales)**_

_**5) *Bug * *Redémarrage système * (La Rose-Eliade est sans voix devant votre texte, à vrai dire elle est choquée, mais rassurez-vous, lorsque ça lui arrive, elle rajoute généralement la review 4 sous la forme de quatre petites lettres que certain(e)s auteurs/reviews de certains fandom reconnaitront aisément : « AIPM ! » (non, ce n'est pas une maladie, ça veut dire « Attente Insupportable et Pulsion Meurtrière », pour plus de détails, allez voir les fics écrites à ce sujet)**_

_**Voilà, c'est juste à titre d'exemple, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les recopier.**_

_**Bon, tout a été dit, donc, la revoilure.**_


	6. 1-6 Erreur de parcourt

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre. Suite à une fausse manipulation, j'ai dû le réécrire. Je dois avouer que je ne suis toujours pas parfaitement satisfaite par ce chapitre.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Erreur de parcourt.**

Lorsque l'on est enfant, on a peur du noir. La nuit, on ne veut pas s'endormir, car si on le fait, on se retrouve dans un bois avec des loups qui attendent de nous manger. Durant l'adolescence, ça se calme et une fois que nous sommes adultes, nous n'avions pas ce qui nous tourmente. C'est mon cas.

Mon boulot au SHIELD a donné des visages à mes cauchemars. Des gens que j'ai tué, d'autres que j'aurai pu sauver... À chaque fois, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais après, mes regrets me hantent. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de passer outre. Tout ça pour dire que je ne me repose jamais tout à fait la nuit. Mais surtout, mes rêves sont peuplés de violence, de morts et de tristesses. Je connais la cause de mes insomnies, mais je peux rien faire contre.

Mais aussi variés qu'ils sont, mes cauchemars ont tous un point commun : au matin, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

C'est donc en sueur et tremblement que je me réveillai comme tous les matins comme depuis des années. Le rêve que je venais de faire... Une partie de moi me dit d'essayer de m'en rappeler, que c'était réellement important. Mais, lorsque je voulus forcer ma mémoire, mon mal de tête revint à la charge. Ce mal de tête... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de plus en plus ? Pourquoi mon cerveau essayait toujours d'arrêter mes réflexions de force en ce moment ?

Sur cette pensée, je laissai mon regard aller au hasard dans la pièce.

Au début, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser où j'étais. Après, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Certes, il m'avait enlevée et tirer dessus. Mais il m'avait soignée (en retirant la balle qu'il m'avait mise dans la jambe) et il m'avait allongée sur un matelas (après que j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il est peut-être l'un des facteurs qui l'avait déclencheur).

Après une rapide inspection de mon état, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus en jeans et t-shirt, mais en sweater et en culotte. OK, si c'est la guerre que le Soldat veut, c'est la guerre qu'il aura, je ne vais quand même pas le décevoir sur ce point. La guerre des nerfs est déclarée. Ça tombe bien, c'est ma spécialité officieuse.

J'étais tellement en colère qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour tilter sur un détail. Je n'avais plus mal à la jambe. D'une main tremblante, je défis le bandage qui recouvrait ma blessure. C'est du bout des doigts que je touchai le tissu cicatriciel. Ce n'était pas normal, il fallait des semaines pour guérir d'une telle blessure.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Que m'a-t-on fait ? Pourquoi me l'a-t-on fait ? Et moi ? S'était-on demandé si c'était ce que je voulais avant de me faire ça ?

.

.

Je reconnais qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me calmer et me remettre de ma découverte et de ce que ça signifiait. Puis, j'ai quitté la chambre. J'ai noté qu'il ne surveillait pas mes allées et venues, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir dans ma tenue alors que j'entendais la pluie dehors. Je finis par atteindre le living-room. Il était devant une télévision qui avait sans doute était amenée en Amérique grâce au Mayflower. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, ni un certain singe qui encourageait une des équipes avec enthousiasme (c'est mon seul ami, je ne vais pas le tuer, mais mon macaque favori est un vendu).

Je toussai pour attirer son attention et il m'ignora. Comment je savais qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas m'entendre ? Parce que je le voyais me suivre du regard via mon reflet dans l'une des vitres. Et je savais qu'il savait... Qu'il savait que je n'étais plus... Que je n'étais plus moi. Ou du moins que quelqu'un avait fait joue-joue avec moi d'une façon que l'éthique désapprouve. Il savait qu'on m'avait fait un truc. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si j'avais été un jour d'accord pour qu'on me face ça. Et je savais que ce détail pouvait tout changer entre nous deux.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Ma voix calme me surprit, mais mon visage ne montra aucune émotion. Il tourna son regard vers moi pendant que Carl continua de regarder le match.

-Je te donne la clef de décryptage de mes notes et toi, tu m'aides. Après tout, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune donnée compromettante pour le SHIELD dedans.

Du coin de l'œil, je regardais sa réaction. Aucune pour dire vrai.

-Contrairement à l'HYDRA.

Enfin une réaction si on pouvait appeler ça une position qui passait de je-t'écoute à c'est-où-le-combat. Ce qui pour lui était une légère tension dans les muscles. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Là, maintenant, c'était à moi de ne pas regarder l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas. Une seule question me martelait l'esprit : « Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? ». Je n'y avais pas la réponse. À vrai dire, c'était ma conscience professionnelle qui pensait ça, moi j'étais plutôt entrain de me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Moi, j'avais besoin d'aide et si la seule que je pouvais espérer est celle d'un criminel en fuite, alors c'était celle que je prendrais parce que je voulais que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Avant que je t'explique mes conditions, tu n'aurais pas un peu d'aspirine ? J'ai un de ces maux de tête épouvantable, fis-je ne jouant avec ma bague (que curieusement, il ne m'avait pas prise).  
-Dans la cuisine.

Miracle, trois mots qui ne ressemblaient presque pas à un ordre. Notre relation s'améliorait à vue d'œil.

-Et c'est où la cuisine ? Si tu ne me dis pas, comment pourrai-je trouver Briam ?

Il marqua une pause. Il me prend pour une folle, ça, c'est fait.

-Laisse tomber, je faisais référence à un quetsche d'un humoriste français.

Sans rajouter un mot, il me prit par le bras et me traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois-là, il me donna ce que je lui avais demandé.

-Pourrai-je au moins connaître ton nom ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me lança un regard me disant clairement de me mêler de mes affaires.

-Écoute. Moi, je ne t'avais rien demandé. C'est toi qui est venu m'emmerder le premier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
-Je t'ai vu cambriolé la maison de Pierce.  
-Pour un type de l'HYDRA, c'est une rai...  
-Je ne travaille pour l'HYDRA ! Cria-t-il. Du moins, je ne travaille plus pour eux. Ils... Ils...  
-Ils t'ont utilisé ? Ils ont fait de toi un objet, complétai-je.

Dans d'autres circonstances, son regard m'aurait sans doute pétrifier sur place, mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant. Lui et moi... Nous étions tous les deux dos au mur. Tous les deux plus ou moins paumés. Et aucun de nous pouvait se permettre de reculer.

-Je suis l'une des personnes qui te connaissent le plus mal, fis-je, mais je suis sans doute l'une des rares à comprendre ce que ça fait de découvrir que l'on est plus soi-même. J'ai besoin de ton aide parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai guéri aussi vite d'une blessure qui aurait mis des jours à se refermer, continuai-je. J'ai besoin de ton aide parce que je n'y arriverai pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'obliger à regarder la vérité en face, aussi horrible, soit-elle.

Il ne me regardait pas et quand je posai ma main sur son épaule, je le sentis frémir comme si... Comme même son corps avait oublié comme accepter qu'on l'aide.

_Dieu du ciel, que lui a-t-on fait pour que même le geste le plus simple lui soit inconnu ?_

-Je vais t'utiliser pour savoir ce que je suis, alors utilise-moi, lui ordonnai-je.  
-D'accord.  
-Et tu as un nom ? C'est juste que ça risque d'être un peu long si je dois t'appeler tout le temps « le Soldat de l'hiver ».  
-James, se présenta-t-il après un court silence.  
-Joyce, répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

S'il croit cinq secondes que ça va m'empêcher de me venger pour le changement d'habits, il se trompe lourdement. Mais bon, je vais être gentille, je vais attendre un ou deux jours avant de mettre de l'arsenic dans son repas. Quoique...

* * *

_**Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre.**_

_**Vous savez, vous pouvez poster une review, c'est possible.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	7. 1-7 La route est souvent plus longue qu'

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ. Mais en lisant vos reviews, j'ai eu plein d'idées alors, les voilà.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La route est souvent plus longue qu'il n'y paraît.**

-C'est cette année que mon livre de math s'est suicidé : lui avait trop de problèmes. Il aurait pu m'en parler. Mais non, il a préféré partir, page à près page sans rien dire à personne. Qu'en j'y pense, il y avait des signes, mais je les ai ignorés. Alors, pour me consoler de cette perte, je me dis que je l'avais acheté d'occasion, il avait peut-être l'âge de partir à le retraite. C'était peut-être un papi ou une mamie. Quoique... S'il avait encore de la famille, il ne m'aurait pas quitté. Comme quoi, un jour, on est un livre avec l'avenir devant nous et le lendemain, on est juste bon à être jeté à la poubelle. Ça fait réfléchir. D'ailleurs...

C'est fou le nombre de bêtises que je peux dire en une minute lorsque je ne me donne plus la peine de retenir ma langue. Ça lui apprendra à me tirer dessus et à ne pas me laisser avec des vêtements sales.

-Je me demande ce que ça fait une mamie qui va acheter des préservatifs. Non, sans déconner, c'est tout à son honneur si à son âge, elle a encore une vie épanouie, mais quand même, les gens doivent se poser quand même quelques questions. Et je ne te parle pas des commentaires. Il n'y a rien de pire que les commentaires des gens. D'ailleurs, si tu veux entendre un truc vraiment cruel, écoutes deux femmes en parler d'une troisième. Crois-moi, c'est du lourd ce qu'elles balancent. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est qu'elles feront un grand sourire au sujet de leurs calomnies.

L'art de parler pour dire le plus d'âneries en cinq minutes. Je me suis mise à ce sport après que mon père ait quitté ma mère pour une femme ayant juste dix ans de plus que moi (neuf ans et dix mois pour être précise). À vrai dire, la dernière fois que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à ça, c'était lorsque mon père nous a emmenées, ma belle-mère et moi, à New-York. En voiture. Curieusement, il m'a fait rentrer en avion.

-Comme quoi aucune d'entre nous n'est totalement innocente malgré nos yeux de biche. D'ailleurs, Pourquoi dit-on des yeux de biche et pas des yeux de lapins ? C'est mignon aussi les lapins. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais un lapin, ma mère a dit oui, et mon père a accepté de m'emmener au refuge pour en choisir un. Je l'ai attendu toute l'après-midi et il n'est jamais venu, ce qui est normal parce qu'il était avec ma belle-monstre. Tu as une belle-monstre ? Non ? Tu ne sais pas ta chance parce que moi, j'en ai une et elle est démoniaque, je suis sure que si elle franchit le seuil d'une église, elle prendra feu. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne va jamais à la messe. Et puis...

Le truc, c'est de ne pas respirer entre deux phrases, sinon vous laissez le temps à l'autre de caser une phrase. Lorsque j'ai dit que la guerre des nerfs avait commencé, je ne plaisantais pas. Carl peut témoigner que je finis toujours par gagner : la preuve, il préfère écouter la musique de mon baladeur que moi. Pourtant, il a horreur de Lynda Lemay. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi, j'aime bien.

-Sans oublier que ce n'est pas juste. Elle, elle veut une voiture, elle l'a. Moi, à dix ans, je voulais juste un tout petit lapinou tout mignon et au final, j'ai un singe que j'ai recueilli à vingt-sept ans. Et après on s'étonne que, quelques fois, il m'arrivait de mettre ses bijoux au mixer. Il fallait la voir. Elle pensait avoir gagné et au final, elle essayait de sauver ses breloques.

Que de doux souvenirs innocents de l'enfance. Vraiment qu'elle époque bénie où mon père préférait lire son journal que de prendre le parti de ma belle-mère ou le mien. Lorsque j'allais chez lui... l'ambiance était géniale. Et oui, fallait attendre que j'arrive pour que les voisins n'aient pas besoin d'aller au cinéma. Et pas qu'à cause de mon look, choisi spécialement pour faire tourner bourrique mon père. Je le vois encore avoir un mouvement de recul devant mon tatouage.

-Ce qui la rendait surtout en colère, c'était que mon père refusait que ma garde soit autrement qu'alternée. Ou de m'envoyer en pension. C'est quoi cette manie d'envoyer nos mômes à l'autre bout du pays parce qu'on a des difficultés pour communiquer avec eux.

Je crois que s'il ne conduisait pas, James m'aurait frapper depuis longtemps. À moins qu'il cherche une vacherie suffisamment terrible pour me faire taire. En tout cas, sa crispation indique clairement qu'il n'est pas aussi calme qu'il veut bien l'avouer.

-La Communication, c'est la base de toutes les relations. Il faut être à l'écoute de l'autre et lui dire quand ça ne va pas. L'autre ne peut pas tout deviner. Au fait, on est bientôt arrivé ?  
-Non, me répond le Soldat de l'hiver d'une voix à geler l'enfer.  
-On est bientôt arrivé ?

Si je comprends bien son langage corporel, il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas me tirer dessus. Et ceux pour deux raisons : premièrement, je ne lui ai pas encore donné mes codes, secundo, je crois qu'il n'a pas envi de nettoyer sa voiture.

-Je m'ennuie. On est bientôt arrivé ? Fis-je en lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

_Et quelqu'un me renversa au moins un litre de flotte sur la tête.__Je regardai le Soldat.__D'une main, il était entrain de reboucher une bouteille d'eau vide.__Tôt ou tard, il me le payera.__Mais en attendant, s'il croit que ça va me faire taire.__-T'ai-je parlé de ma passion pour les courses de chameaux ?__Dis-je avec un sourire éclatant malgré le froid.__Mouillée ou pas, je n'arrêterai pas de parler.__Ça lui fera trop plaisir.__Hors de question que je perde sur ce terrain.__Comment ça, je ne suis pas mature ?__Je suis mature, jusqu'à ce que j'aie du papier bulle entre les mains._

.

.

-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
-Fallait y penser avant.  
-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
-Fallait le faire avant.  
-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
-Je te l'avais dit, répliquai-je.  
-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip... Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
-Vas-y, ne te gène pas, je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Iiip! Iiip !  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était bon pour moi.  
-Iiip !  
-Mais vas-y, bon Dieu.  
-Iiip !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Finit par craquer James (pour ça défense, ça fait au moins deux minutes que nous parlons comme ça).  
-Se soulager, fis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Si je n'avais pas été attachée, je me serrai manger le pare-brise. Carl, n'aie pas ma chance.

-Dans ma voiture ? S'indigna le Soldat de l'hiver.

Les hommes et leur voiture... Si vous voulez vous venger, enfermez votre signe dans celle de votre ex-petit-copain. Je lui dis ou non ?

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas ta voiture vue que tu l'as volée.

La vérité. Rien de telle pour faire chier le monde.  
-Carl est trop bien élevé, expliquai-je en riant. Il ne se soulage qu'au toilette. Et il dire même la chasse d'eau.

Je ne sais pas si c'était nerveux, mais je continuais à rire tout en terminant mon explication.

-Il était entrain de demander qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine station service et me prévenant que sinon, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mai j'eus l'impression que le Soldat réfléchissait sérieusement à la possibilité de me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Curieusement, cette idée fit redoubler mes rires. Pas de doute possible, j'étais entrain de devenir folle. Enfin, encore plus folle que je l'étais.

.

.

-On est perdu.

Silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais la négation. Les hommes et le sens de l'orientation, une véritable histoire et non-amour. Une chance que je n'ai pas ce problème avec mon GPS.

-Si, on est perdu.

Bloquée dans une voiture dans un coin paumé. Voilà comment on se retrouve à dialoguer avec soi-même.

-Tu aurais dû tourner à droite quand je te l'ai dit.

Ah, mais oui, il a tourné à droite quand je lui ai dit, c'est moi qui tenais la carte à l'envers. Je sens un soudain refroidissement de l'air et je tourne la tête avec un grand sourire innocent. Oups. Le Soldat sortit de voiture, puis fit le tour pour ouvrir ma portière. Doucement, il me prit la carte des mains et la donna à Carl. Ensuite, il me sortit et me jeta sur son épaule. Avant de me jeter dans le coffre. C'est dans le noir que j'entendis sa porte claquée et la musique de la radio couvrit mes injures. La balle dans son camp. Un autre point pour lui.

* * *

**_**J'ai bien envi de faire que Joyce passe une grande partie de la fic à voyager dans le coffre, mais ça serait peut-être un peu long ;).**_**

**_**A la revoilure lecteurs adorés !**_**


	8. 1-8 La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fai

**Disclamer :** Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2), Captain America (1&amp;2), Iron Man (1,2&amp;3), Hulk, Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'Agents of SHIELD. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout un passage de ce chapitre a été rajouté car en relisant mon plan, je me suis rendu compte que je n'approfondissais pas assez certains points de l'histoire.

Au départ, je voulais écrire une histoire sérieuse, puis j'ai relu mes chapitres et je me suis rendu compte que non, ce n'était pas une histoire sérieuse. Bien entendu, il y a du sérieux dedans, mais il faut croire que je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire de plus de deux chapitres de façon sérieuse. Je pense que je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Au total, pour une histoire qui ne devait faire que deux ou trois pages world, je me retrouve avec plus de vingt pages, quatorze chapitres prévus et je n'ai toujours pas terminer la rédaction de certains passages.

Petite annonce : si vous avez une idées de coups fourrés que les différents protagonistes peuvent se faire, je suis à l'écoute.

En regardant de nouveau CA2, j'ai réalisé que non seulement Stiwell se faisait éjecter d'une voiture, mais qu'un camion lui roulait dessus en plus. C'est qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié Bucky.

Malgré mon ordinateur qui menace de me lâcher, j'ai réussi à vous poster la suite de l'histoire, je suis contente:).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fait les valises.**

Le lendemain, une planque aux alentours de New York.

Je jurai. Dans la vie, il existe trois niveau de douleurs : douleur normale, douleur atroce, et, la pire de toutes, marcher sur un Lego. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'acheter ce jouet à Carl ? Un moment de folie sans doute parce que je sais parfaitement que si Carl peut faire la vaiselle (par miracle), jamais il ne ragera ses foutus jouets. La prochaine fois, je ne cèderai pas et je lui achèterai un jouet en caoutchouc.

Et oui, en ce jour béni, nous somme dans une planque que j'avais préparée au cas où je doive fuir le SHIELD. À près tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et j'avais bien fait d'être paranoïaque. Sur ce point-là, je peux au moins remercier le Seigneur.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais entrain de masser mon pauvre pied endolori en ponctuant mes petits sauts de gros mots capables de faire rougir des camionneurs.

-Carl ! Hurlai-je. Putain ! Carl !

-Iiip ? Osa-t-il faire innocemment.

-Carl ! La prochaine fois, je te les fais manger une par une !

-Iiip ?

-Et ne fait pas l'innocent ! À chaque fois, c'est la même chose !

Un léger bruit me fit tourner la tête. James. Je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux de glace. Je crus y déceler une lueur d'amusement. Maintenant, j'étais obligée de présenter mes excuses à Carl. Ce n'était sans doute pas lui qui avait piégé le sol. Franchement, je déteste ce type.

Et je hais encore plus mes foutues hormones qui osent me dire qu'il est plutôt mignon lorsqu'il n'avait pas envi de m'abattre sur place. Quoi ?! je suis une femme, j'ai des besoins. Et puis, j'ai tellement eu de petits copains ce cinq dernières années (zéros pour être précise) que je ne suis même pas sure de savoir encore ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un singe.

.

.

-On a une hémorragie rectale...

-Tous les trois ?!

J'éclatai de rire. Certaines scènes de cette série sont débiles, voir improbables. Et les dialogues sont parfois d'un niveau tellement bas que ça en devient amusant. Dans la vraie vie, jamais personne n'a le résultat des analyses aussi vite. Sauf si on a son propre laboratoire et sa propre équipe scientifiques toujours au garde-à-vous et qui ne dort jamais. Mais dans tous les cas, j'aime bien Docteur House. Je plantai ma cuillère dans la ration de survie que j'étais entrain de manger (à vrai dire, la nourriture n'avait pas été ma première préoccupation lorsque j'avais installé cette planque alors, j'avais pris des choses que je pouvais conserver très longtemps). Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait l'air de se demander dans quelle dimension il était tombé. Je levai ma barquette bien haut, autant pour l'embêter que pour l'inviter à perdre quelques uns de ses neurones avec moi.

Mais, il ne bougea pas. Ce type devait avoir mon âge, mais il semblait ne plus savoir comment vivre. Rien que pour ça, je pouvais presque lui pardonner d'être allé m'emmerder en pleine nuit. J'ai dit presque, c'est le mot qui change tout.

.

.

Le silence me réveilla. Je suis une fille de la ville, c'est l'absence de bruits qui m'empêche de dormir, pas l'inverse. C'est sans doute pour ça que mes planques sont souvent à porter d'oreille d'une route. Mais lorsqu'une route 'même de campagne) près de New-York est silencieuse suffisamment longtemps pour que mon cerveau mette ça sur les sons anormaux, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais, rien. Même pas un piaf qui n'a pas compris qu'à deux heures du matin, je fais une activité merveilleuse qui s'appelle dormir.

Doucement, je me relevai de la banquette sur laquelle je m'étais endormie. Je regardai autour de moi avant de réaliser que c'était normal si j'avais dû mal à reconnaître où j'étais. L'une de mes alias avait racheté cette maison à une respectable grand-mère. Inutile de préciser que cette brave femme avait pris son nom avec le plus grand des sérieux, il n'y a pas un espace sans l'une de ces fleurs. Il eut un mouvement derrière l'un des rideaux. Ce fut si rapide que j'eus l'impression d'avoir imaginer ça, mais j'ai tendance à écouter mon instinct lorsque ma paranoïa me hurle d'aller me planquer. À moins que ce soit parce que j'ai regardé trop de films d'horreur, c'est possible aussi. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si, à cet instant, j'aurai pu me croire dans Scream. Vous vous rappelez de la scène avec la vieille dame ? Bah, aujourd'hui, la vieille dame, c'est moi. Vous voyez, dans les films, l'idiot qui regarde par la fenêtre et que se fait tuer ? Ma curiosité voulait que ce soit moi. Mais bon, malgré mon envie, la réponse était non, je ne regarderai pas dehors. J'avais un singe pour ça. Au fait, où est Carl ? En allant le chercher, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis, et c'est ça qui me sauva.

Pendant quelques secondes, je regardai les débris d'un vase avantt de réaliser qu'en plus d'être la vieille des films d'horreur, j'étais l'idiot du même genre de film. Cette pensée me permit de bouger. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on s'en prenait à moi alors que j'étais censée être en sécurité chez moi. Où est ma mitraillette ? Je n'en ai pas ? Mon regard tomba sur une casserole et une boite de munitions que j'avais sorties lorsqu'on était arrivé. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Les amis, c'est l'heure d'un peu ce chimie.

Un cancre voulut me contredire parce qui lui, il avait une mitraillette. J'osai un regard et vis qu'au moins trois hommes étaient rentrés. Je faillis jurer en pensant à un certain soldat qui m'avait confisqué mes armes.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa et me colla contre le mur, bien à l'abris des balles. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mon... Je cherche un terme poli... « Compagnon de voyage » me semble un peu trop personnel, on va donc garder le vieux nom. Il s'agissait du Soldat de l'hiver. Nos regards se croisèrent. Mais surprise due être visible, car il se permit un sourire moqueur avant de se déplacer. Pour une fois, je ne me fis pas prier pour le suivre. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais sure que ma mort ne le gênerait pas, il devait vouloir me tuer lui-même.

-J'ai une idée ! Lui lançai-je en l'attrapant pas le bras.

J'allumai le gaz, mis la poêle dessus et les balles à cuire avant de me mettre à courir. Je crois qu'il comprit le message, car il me suivit, Carl sur les talons.

-Ça devrait le retenir, constatai-je lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

Il eut un bruit, comme une dizaine de coups de feu tiré trop rapidement pour que ce soit par un être humain. Il eut des cris de gens s'ordonnant de se protéger et puis, le silence. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je crus voir quelque chose dedans. J'ai dû rêver. Ma capacité aux plans faits au fur et à mesure ne pouvaient pas l'impressionner. Si ? Non. J'ai dû me faire un film. Carl se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber. Je rendis un main pour me rattraper et elle tomba sur la poitrine de notre compagnon d'infortune. Il y avait quelque chose de poisseux sous ma main et je le sentis tressaillir. Il avait été blessé. Je repoussai un curieux sentiments de culpabilité. Carl poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir vers la voiture. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que nous étions dehors. On les entendait se remettre en mouvement à l'intérieur. Carl et moi, nous nous regardions. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

Sans un regard en arrière, nous courrons tous les trois vers la voiture. Et comme on parle de nous, on ne pouvait pas être d'accord sur tous les points. C'est ma faute, je le reconnais, j'ai cru pourvoir donner un ordre à James.

-Je conduis !

-Hors de question !

-File-moi les clefs !

-Vire ton fessier de ma place !

-Tu es blessé !

-M'en fiche !

-Iiip !

Une chance que Carl était là pour nous rappeler qu'on nous tirait dessus. Car d'un coup, je glissai à la place du mort et le Soldat prit le volant. Lorsqu'un homme a décidé de jouer au macho-men, discuter ne sert à rien et c'est dangereux lorsque d'autres essayent de vous faire la peau. Mon singe est un sage, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais l'écouter.

On dit que les femmes sont dangereuse au valant. Inutile de dire que toutes personne disant ça n'est jamais aller dans une voiture conduite par ce type. Je me concentrais sur les minutes qui défilaient sur le tableau de bord plutôt que sur la route, car je savais que sinon, je finirais par abandonner mes tripes au coin de la route. Après que j'ai eu le temps de réciter mentalement vingt-cinq « Notre Père », une trentaine de « Je vous salue Marie », de rédiger ma rubrique nécrologique et de faire mon testament, il commença à ralentir. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réussis suffisamment à calmer mon cœur pour pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir. Tout compte fait, voyager dans le coffre n'a pas que des désagréments, on est trop occupé à pester pour réfléchir à la façon de conduire du Soldat de l'hiver

-Il faut changer de voiture, finit-il par dire après de trop longues minutes.

-Il faut surtout te soigner. On peut perdre l'usage de son bras avec une blessure à l'épaule. Je... Je connais un lieu sûr pour trouver de quoi faire. Il faut qu'on aille dans le New Jersey.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il devait trouver mes planques mieux que les siennes. Sans doute parce que j'en avais plus que lui. Ou que je connais mieux le coin que lui. Ou il était blessé et donc plus enclin à m'écouter que d'habitude. Ou qu'il n'a pas de planque bien à lui, c'est possible aussi.

* * *

__**Dites, je me pose une petite question : je dois faire quoi pour avoir des reviews ?**__

__**Et est-ce que mon histoire vous plait ?**__

__**Dois-je la retirer du site ? La ré-écrire ?**__

__**Bref donner moi votre avis parce que je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous attendez pour la suite de l'histoire si vous ne me dites rien.**__

__**Sur ceux, à la revoilure.**__

__*** Va s'asseoir dans un coin avec une pancarte « auteur recherche reviewers, cookies offert par l'auteur. » ***__


	9. 1-9 Panne de voiture

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout un passage de ce chapitre a été rajouté car en relisant mon plan, je me suis rendu compte que je n'approfondissais pas assez certains points de l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos idées ! Je vais essayer de les utiliser, elles sont géniales et m'ont bien fait rire !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai corrigé les huit premiers chapitres de la fic. Je ne vous garantis pas zéro faute, juste qu'il y en nettement moins et j'ai retirer quelques coquilles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux rewievers anonymes :**_

_Deborah : Merci ! De l'aphrodisiaque peut-être pas, mais l'idée du laxatif est plutôt bonne ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Panne de voiture.**

Je remerciai mentalement le Seigneur une nouvelle fois de n'avoir croisé personne mais surtout que les habitants de la maison dans laquelle j'allais faire rentrer un dangereux fugitif soit entrain de passer des vacances en famille à l'autre bout du pays, nous étions dans la salle de bains, une serviette sacrifiée pour éviter de mettre du sang partout. Et j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que lorsque les hommes ne sont pas des bébés, ils sont si têtus que ça en devient ridicule.

-Je peux le faire.  
-Seul ?  
-Oui.  
-James, soupirai-je.

Sous mon insistance, il retira son haut et je restai comme une idiote, les yeux fixés sur l'amas de tissus cicatriciels situés entre son corps et son bras métallique. Mon cerveau commençait à peine à entrevoir la vérité sur toutes les choses qu'il avait subies. Les changements que nous avons eus nous rapprochaient et nous séparaient. Dans mon cas, on avait tout fait pour me protéger, pour que je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui pouvait me détruire. On avait fait un travail propre et soigné. On avait pris soin de moi au tant que faire se peut. Ils m'avaient dotée d'une capacité, mais n'avaient pas voulu l'utiliser contre mon gré ou contre mes idéaux. Pas depuis cinq ans si mes déductions sont bonnes. Ce qui voulait presque dire qu'on ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Pour lui... Lui, c'était un boucher qui s'était occupé de lui. Qu'importe que son bras puisse être une merveille technologique. Un travail bâclé était un travail bâclé. Personne ne s'était soucié de lui. On avait fait de lui une arme, point. Tout le reste avait été oublié ou considéré comme sans aucune importance. Pour eux, c'était un être sans passé, sans présent et sans futur. Mais plus maintenant. Je me fis la promesse de l'aider aussi bien que je le pusse. Doucement, je détachai mon regard de cette cicatrice. En baissant la tête, j'imbibai un coton de désinfectant.

-Ça va piquer, le prévins-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que ma remarque l'amusait. Alors, j'eus aucun remords pour plaquer le coton sur sa plaie. Il eut aucun mouvement. Plus doucement, je nettoyai la plaie en sachant que j'allais devoir retirer une balle avec une pince à épiler. Autant dire que j'allais devoir avoir des gestes précis pour faire une tâche dont je n'avais nullement l'habitude, car, après tout, j'étais juste une petite analyste et rien d'autre.

-Je vais te faire mal, le prévins-je.

Il eut un petit ricanement méprisant qui s'arrêta lorsque je commençai à triturer sa blessure. J'opérais à l'aveugle en priant pour ne pas augmenter les dégâts. Je dus lui faire mal, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Cela me donna envie de pleurer à cause de ce qu'il avait dû subir (jamais je ne l'avouerai une nouvelle fois). Et envi de le gifler, car à sa place, je serai à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil (pas besoin de faire genre « moi, je suis un mâle, un vrai », j'ai bien vu ses pectoraux, merci). Je finis par retirer la balle et je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je recousis la plaie grâce au nécessaire à couture de ma mère en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que j'avais emmené un tueur dans la maison de mon enfance. Lorsque j'eus fini ma tâche, je quittai la pièce pour qu'il puisse retirer le sang sur ses affaires et sur lui en paix.

J'allai dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelques boites de conserve. Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas rester très longtemps. Pour les voisins de ma mère, j'étais toujours morte. Et je n'avais pas envi de faire un tour au poste de police. Lorsque je retournai dans l'escalier, je le vis. Il s'était arrêté devant les photos qui figuraient sur le mur. Où plus précisément, il regardait une photo. Dessus, une blonde au crâne à moitié rasé regardait l'objectif avec un air de reproche en levant un doigt bien haut. Un coquart lui couvrait l'œil droit, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir complètement. J'avais seize ans et c'était ma seule et unique arrestation. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsque je croisai le regard de James.

-Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pour une fois, ce fut à moi de ne pas répondre. Je me permis de lui faire un sourire énigmatique avant de tourner les talons. Ma vie est faite de petites victoires mesquines. Et j'en suis plutôt fière.

-On se remet en route, signalai-je.

Je passai devant lui en évitant soigneusement de regarder les photos dans le couloir.

-Il faut que l'on se dépêche si on veut éviter de se faire pincer.  
-Je croyais que ce lieu est sûr, me grogna-t-il en me retenant par le bras.  
-Il l'est, mais je n'ai pas envi de mettre ses habitants en danger, lui lançai-je en me dégageant.  
-Parce que tu te soucies d'autres personnes que toi ?

Je lui jetai le regard le plus mauvais de mon répertoire.  
-J'ai maintenant la réponse à ma question.

J'aurai bien voulu lui demander quelle question, mais ça aurait voulu dire que je lui parlais alors que j'avais décidé de lui faire la tête. Ça m'apprendra à être gentil et à vouloir mettre de l'ambiance. Après, on dit que je suis égoïste. Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais bien que le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de moi. Il y a Carl aussi.

.

.

-On s'arrête.  
-Non.  
-Tu as besoin d'une pause, Carl a besoin d'une pause, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Sans oublier que si je dois manger encore un sandwich, je hurle.  
-Vas-y.

Je lui jetai le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais. Et comme la dernière fois, il s'en fichait. J'allais finir par croire qu'il m'avait menti et qu'il ne s'était pas attaqué à moi pour des informations, mais juste pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Bon, je devais reconnaître que depuis qu'il m'avait vu piéger la cuisine, l'ambiance entre nous était légèrement plus chaud. Pas de ce sens-là, espèce de sales pervers ! Disons qu'il ne m'enfermait plus dans le coffre et il m'arrivait de ne rien faire pour le faire chier.

-Tu fais plus peur sur la photo avec ton crâne rasé.  
-J'avais seize ans, non seulement il y a prescription, mais en plus, mon casier est celé et classé.

Je hais ce type. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la route. Ça faisait cinq ans que j'avais pris soin de ne pas mettre un orteil dans ce quartier malgré mon envie de retrouver ses lieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon, tout le monde pourra savoir où est ma plaque en suivant mes faits et gestes tout simplement parce que les gens ont tendance à se planquer dans des lieux qu'ils connaissent parfaitement et surtout, non loin de leur proche.

-Tournes à gauche, après, c'est tout droit jusqu'à la huitième à droite.  
-Et après ?  
-Après, on laisse la voiture avec les clefs sur le contact pour qu'elle soit voler et on continue à pieds.  
-Tu as combien de planques dans le coin ?  
-Assez pour en sacrifier encore une ou deux sans problème.

Il ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet me permettant de réfléchir. Il aurait pu laisser les autres me tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait pu profiter que les autres me fassent la fête pour se tirer. Il avait les informations et j'étais sure qu'il était capable de dénicher une personne pour craquer mon code. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il devait estimer que c'était son privilège de vouloir me tuer.

Mais bon, une bonne action mérite une récompense. Je pourrai essayer de l'appeler par son nom vu qu'il n'avait rien dit quand mes mains malhabiles avaient trituré sa blessure pour en extraire une balle.

-Allez, un ou deux petits kilomètres à pieds n'ont jamais tuer personne, signalai-je avec un sourire en coin.

.

.

_Six heures plus tard_

Je relevais la tête de ma lecture. Le Soldat de l'hiver, enfin James, gardons mes bonnes résolutions plus de sept heures, me regardait de travers.

-Oui ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Que penses-tu faire aujourd'hui ?  
-Rien.  
-C'est déjà ce que tu as fait hier !  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas fini, répliquai-je en tournant une page du journal en replongeant dans ma lecture.

Non, ce n'est pas une vengeance pour le coup des Legos. Ou si peu. Je me mis à sourire. Je me sentais plus vivante que ces derniers jours que les cinq dernières années. Le fait que je viens de voler un journal n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce fait.

-Mon boulot est de trouver des informations. Et les informations se trouvent partout. Même dans la presse people, c'est te dire.

Je lus l'article parlant de la fin du SHIELD. Je pouvais qu'admirer la censure. Après cette courte pause, je repris mes explications.  
-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde pour pouvoir faire mon boulot. Pour une simple et bonne raison : il faut que je sache ce qui se passe pour pouvoir anticiper. Si j'anticipe les actions des autres, je peux prendre le temps d'analyser le passé. Et soyons logique, si tu ne m'as pas encore tuée malgré toutes les grasses que je t'ai fait et que je vais encore te faire, c'est parce qu'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as besoin de moi.

C'est à ce moment que je relevais la tête de mon journal.  
-Bref, je vais travailler selon ma méthode que ça te gêne ou non. En attendant, amuse-toi bien, lui dis-je en lui tendant un papier avec la clef de décryptage de mes notes.

Lorsqu'il m'arracha le papier des mains, mon sourire grandit un peu. Pile poil. J'avais raison sur un point, il a besoin de moi pour une raison X ou Y. Et c'était pour ça que j'étais encore en vie. C'est qui la championne de l'analyse ? C'est bibi ! Pour un peu, je ferai la danse de la victoire des lapins crétins. Mais en attendant, je vais savourer ma petite victoire et continuer à lui faire regretter de m'avoir rencontrée.

-Le moment viendra où tu pourras enfin agir avec maturité, finit-il par me dire d'une voix méprisante.  
-Je les adore ces moments... Je les salues de la main quand je les vois passer.

Une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il réfléchissait à l'idée de me tuer et de planquer mon corps quel part en forêt. Je devais être folle de le pousser à bout comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

* * *

__**Non, Joyce n'est pas folle. Moi, par contre... On peut avoir un doute lorsque l'on lit les brouillons de cette histoire (oui, parce que je commence mes chapitres au brouillon pour finir par les ré-écrire totalement à l'ordinateur). Au moins, ça m'occupe.**__

__**A la revoilure.**__


	10. 1-10 Sur la route des ennuis

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est pour me faire pardonner l'acident de publication d'hier. Vous savez, le chapitre où la moitié des mots a été portée disparu (merci à Déborah de me l'avoir signalé).

Deux, c'est le nombre de chapitres que j'ai d'avance. Si j'ai plus de deux reviews pour ce chapitre, je posterai un second chapitre cette semaine. Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un échange de services. Vous voulez la suite et moi je veux des reviews. Remplissez votre part du contrat et je vous posterai la suite rapidement.  
Pour ceux qui pensent si je reviewe pas, elle ne saura pas que j'ai lu son chapitre, n'oubliez pas que les auteurs ont à leur disposition le nombre exacte de personnes lisant leur histoire. Et que je peux vous dire que durant les premières vingt-quatres heures de sa publication, le chapitre neuf a eu plus de dix lecteurs et zéro se sont donnés la peine de poster un message même pour me dire s'il avait aimé ou non cette histoire.  
Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas FalathrimQUEEN, Andrea, chatonjoli, SweetMaya et Deborah, je ne verrai pas l'intérêt de prendre la peine d'écrire cette histoire, d'en corriger les fautes et de la poster. Alors, un grand merci à vous les filles qui ont pris juste quelques secondes de votre temps pour me laisser un message.  
J'en vois qui disent « elle nous fait chier à piquer sa gueulande celle-là, si elle croit que ça va nous donnez envi de reviewer, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au talon ». À vous, je voudrai vous signaler qu'au moins 80% des histoires non-finies que l'on trouve sont due à l'absence de reviews. Sans reviews, les auteurs n'ont pas la motivation de continuer à écrire. Sans oublier que c'est en parlant avec vous, lecteurs et lectrices, que l'on trouve des idées pour développer certains points de l'histoire.

Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule de Rose-Eliade, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :**_

_Déborah : Sauf problème lié au site, le chapitre 9 est avec tous ses mots. Je l'ai relu avant de le republier et c'est normal que tu n'as pas tout compris, je me serai inquiétée sur ça avait été le cas, même pour moi qui connait l'histoire, un certain site, dont je tairai les mots que je lui ai dédié, avait manger la moitié des phrases et je ne comprenais pas tout. Si le problème persiste et je trouverai un moyen pour que tu puisses le lire. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Au prochain chapitre.:)._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sur la route des ennuis.**

-Il faut que l'on bouge. Vu la situation, on ne peut pas rester plus de deux jours au même endroit.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me balancer un sac de sport dans la figure. Et ça ne fait pas une journée que nous sommes ici. Il croit quoi ? Que les planques se trouvent partout ? On va dire que je n'ai rien dit et allons-nous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Oui, notre guerre des nerfs n'est toujours pas terminée, même s'il y a du mieux. Et je ne serais pas la première à céder. Je refuse cette option. Je commençai à emballer mes maigres possessions dans le sac. La majorité était à mon singe. Cela me tira un soupir venu du fond du cœur. À part quelques vêtements sales, je n'avais plus rien. C'est avec un soupir à fendre les pierres que je le suivis, Carl sur les talons, dans une voiture qu'il devait avoir volé il y a moins de deux heures.

-Il y a un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit à huit heures d'ici, lui appris-je.

Il ne me contredit pas et accepta mon avis. Sans doute parce qu'une planque est toujours mieux que de dormir dans une voiture volée. Je le guidai de mémoire le long de la route jusqu'à notre destination. Le motel était miteux, mais je savais qu'aucun des employés ne donnerait d'informations sur les gens qui y sont passés. Trop de dealers qui y trainaient pour que ce soit une bonne idée. S'il y avait un mort, les flics devaient aller le chercher eux-mêmes dans la benne à ordures parce que personne les préviendrait. Nous n'y serons pas en sécurité, mais nous pourrions nous y reposer sans problème. Sans oublier qu'il avait l'avantage d'être à côté d'un magasin où nous pourrions racheter le nécessaire qui nous manquait. Et des vêtements. Des vêtements sans tâches de boues ou de sang. Le rêve. Nous prîmes une chambre et nous payâmes en liquide et d'avance comme c'est l'habitude dans ce lieu.

En rentrant dans la pièce, nous nous rendîmes compte d'un problème. Il y avait une banquette et un seul lit.

-Je vais dormir par terre, fis le Soldat.  
-Ne sois pas idiot, Carl dormira sur la banquette et nous dans le lit.

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète avant de sortir des couettes d'une propreté relative et de commencer à se faire un lit de camp. Bon sang de bon soir, il y a des hommes qui auraient été près à faire n'importe quoi (même si je ne suis pas forcément la plus belle, je reste quand même mignonne au minimum) pour pouvoir dormir avec une femme comme moi et lui... Il se faisait un lit de camp pour éviter de le faire. Ce type m'enlève, me déshabille pendant que je suis inconsciente, me fait porter des vêtements n'ayant jamais vu un magasin de mode et ose ne pas vouloir dormir dans le même lit que moi. On se calme, je ne vais pas m'être en l'air notre relation alors que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas finis par voyager dans le coffre. Si. Carrément. Je ne suis pas la plus belle, mais j'ai un certain égo et il va devoir faire avec. Je suis une fille du New Jersey, moi, monsieur ! On respecte mon égo féminin sinon je rentre dans le tas.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas puceau ?

Regard de glace. N'importe qui se serait tût et aller se planquer à l'autre bout du pays. Mais dans le New Jersey, rien ne vaut le plaisir de foncer dans le tas.

-À ton avis, que vont penser les gens si quelqu'un, pour une raison X ou Y, rentre et te vois dormir par terre ? Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, on peut partager le même lit. C'est même ce que font les gens quand il voyage en couple. Oui, mauvaise image, le jour où je te roulerai un patin volontairement n'est pas arrivé.

_Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !_

_La ferme, stupides hormones !_

_Il est quand même sacrément mignon._

_Un chaton est mignon, lui, c'est « arrêt de mort sur patte » !_

C'est moi ou je me dispute avec moi-même ? C'est bien ce qui me semble, je suis folle. D'ailleurs, je pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je vais prendre une décision censée et prendre mes jambes à mon cou en hurlant. Non, mauvais plan, j'ai déjà essayé. Deux ou trois fois, j'ai arrêté de compter.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu fais des histoires pour ne pas dormir avec une fille alors qu'il y a des centaines de gus qui aimerait dormir à côté d'une personne ?

Aucune réaction, il semblait bien décider à m'ignorer. Je fis alors la seule chose qu'une femme aussi mature que moi pouvait faire dans cette situation : je ramassai les couvertures et les lançai à Carl qui se précipita dessus comme la pauvreté sur le bas clergé.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas laisser Carl prendre froid, rétorquai-je à son reproche silencieux.

Sur ceux, je me glissai sous les couvertures. Une nouvelle fois, il semblerait qu'il réfléchisse si ça valait vraiment la peine de me laisser en vie. Il dut décider que oui, car il se coucha en prenant bien soin de piquer toutes les couvertures. C'est de bonne guerre, je devais bien le reconnaître.

.

.

J'étais entrain de dormir, quand il eut un truc, un détail qui ne collait pas avec mon rêve. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de sons. Il me fallut un instant pour me rendre compte que ces sons n'avaient rien à faire dans mon rêve. Cela commença à me réveiller. En me concentrant dessus, je parvins à écarter la brune de sommeil de mon esprit. Ces sons... Je les reconnaissais, c'était ceux que faisait une personne entrain de cauchemarder à cause de son passé. Je me redressai. J'entendais un bruit comme quelqu'un se débattant. Ce n'était pas Carl, car je le voyais dormir paisiblement, alors je me tournai vers le Soldat. Il parlait un mélange de Russe, d'Allemand et d'Anglais, mais je compris suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas les moments les plus paisibles de son passé qu'il revivait.

-James, l'appelai-je pour le réveiller en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction autre que de continuer à se débattre dans son sommeil, je posai ma main sur son épaule en le secouant légèrement. Il me donna un coup qui me fit valdinguer. Sur le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé. Puis, toujours un peu sonnée, je relevai la tête. Le regard qu'il me lançait était celui d'un animal acculé, puis, il me reconnut. Il voulut faire un geste, mais d'un signe de la main, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. Je voulais lui dire, que j'allais bien, mais mon geste a l'air de l'avoir parallélisé. Il devait craindre ma réaction. Je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir croise dans mon miroir il y a quelques années. Et je savais une chose. Si je fuyais, on perdra définitivement James, pour le Soldat de l'hiver une nouvelle fois. Et je n'aimais pas cette idée. Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour ne pas détruire l'homme qui tentait de se reconstruire. Calmement, je me rassis sur le lit, près de lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je l'installai tout contre moi, comme pour être un rempart contre ses cauchemars. J'eus un petit sourire triste en pensant que je faisais exactement la même chose avec mon petit frère lorsque celui-ci faisait un mauvais rêve ou avait peur la nuit, à l'époque où j'allais encore dormir chez mon père. James dut être un peu perdu, car durant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas un muscle comme si j'allais me mettre à le frapper sans aucune raison.

-Dors, je veille, l'informai-je d'un ton sans appel.

Comme, il ne montra pas un signe prouvant qu'il avait compris, je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je suis là, James. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais je ne les laisserai pas d'attraper pendant que tu dors. Tu as ma parole pour ce qu'elle vaut.

Il commença à se détendre, mais restait encore sur ses gardes. Pauvre de lui. Même dans ses rêves, il ne trouvait pas la paix. On peut dire ce que l'on veut de moi, mais même moi, il y a des choses que je ne ferai pas. Briser quelqu'un à ce point en faisait partie.

-Dors, petit homme à tout à l'heure, ta sœur t'offrira un oiseau siffleur. Si l'oiseau siffle de travers, ta sœur t'offrira une rivière. Si la rivière ne peut te voir, ta sœur t'offrira un vrai miroir. Si le vrai miroir se brise, ta sœur offrira une chèvre grise... Murmurai-je en chantonnant pour moi-même la chanson que je chantais à mon frère les soirs d'orages.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais obligée de le protéger. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus abimé que moi. Peut-être parce que je commençais à voir l'homme sous l'armure. Ou peut-être à cause du sentiment d'attachement que parfois développe une personne pour son geôlier pour éviter de se noyer dans les ténèbres. Sans doute, un peu des deux, dans tous les cas, une chose était sure, je ne le verrai plus comme avant. Et ce constat en entrainait un autre : il avait ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi me gardait-il près de lui ? Certes, nous avons un accord, mais ce n'est pas sa seule raison. Du moins, si j'étais à sa place, je garderais mes distances avec la personne avec qui je voyage pour pouvoir me tirer sans aucun regret au moindre problème. Mais je n'étais pas lui. C'est curieux de se dire qu'un ancien agent de l'HYDRA a plus de principes qu'un « ancien » agent du SHIELD.

.

.

La voiture une voiture volé étions bien partis pour battre un ère Carl dormait et moi, je m'ennuyais.À vrai dire, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à part regarder le me tournai vers choses que je savais sur lui pouvaient se résumer en quelques mots._  
Surnom : le Soldat de l'hiver  
Nom : se fait appeler James  
Affiliation : dit n'avoir plus de liens avec l'HYDRA  
Passé : plusieurs dizaines de meurtres lui ont été attribuer au court de ces cinquante dernières années. Possibilité de 80 % qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir été un jour surnommé « le Soldat de l'hiver ».  
Objectifs : inconnu  
Famille : inconnu  
Date de naissance : inconnu  
Pays d'origine : inconnu  
Formation(s) : sniper, combat au corps-à-corps.  
Hobbies : inconnu  
Aspiration : inconnue  
Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie : inconnu  
Relation : inconnu  
Orientation sexuelle : inconnue  
Autre : j'aimerais avoir des données sur lui, autre que son apparence, ne venant pas de lui ou de sources plus ou moins fiables.  
Fin du dossier._

Autant dire que je n'ai rien sur lui.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Il me jeta un regard à vous glacer le sang qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je pouvais toujours essayer de compléter mes données en questionnant directement le concerné.

-Écoute, j'ai décidé de faire un effort, car nous sommes dans la même galère. Si tu veux, je commence. Je m'appelle Joyce Raws, j'aurai trente ans dans trois ans. Je suis née à Trenton dans le New Jersey et j'ai passé mon enfance dans un quartier où toutes les femmes sont restées coincées dans la mode des années cinquante question vestimentaire. J'ai deux frères ainés et un demi-frère. La famille de ma mère est d'origine italienne et celle de mon père allemande. Mes parents ont divorcé dans l'un des divorces les plus spectaculaires du quartier. Malgré tout ce temps, ma mère se considère comme étant la seule épouse légitime de mon père devant Dieu. Et je déteste ma belle-mère, mais sans doute, un peu moins qu'avant, même si jamais je ne le lui avouerai.  
-Tu parles trop, soupira-t-il.  
-Et toi, pas assez. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance, si tu ne me parles pas ?  
-Il n'y a rien à dire.  
-Commence par ton passé.  
-Je n'en ai pas.

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer.  
-Tout le monde a un passé.  
-Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as vécu ?  
-Pas tout, tout, mais le problème avec une mémoire photographique, c'est qu'on se souvient de beaucoup de choses sans oublier ce que l'on aimerait oublier.  
-Moi, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Rien ?  
-Rien.  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'à montrer le cauchemar de cette nuit.

Il eut une sorte de grognement, je sentais que je commençais à m'aventurer sur un sentier dangereux, mais je voulais l'aider et pour ça, je devais savoir quel était son problème. J'ai bon être douée, j'ai quand même besoin d'un minimum d'information, juste pour savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

-Que veux-tu ?  
-Me venger.  
-Non, ça, ce n'est que ton but fixé par ta fierté masculine. Ma question est : qu'est que toi, James, tu veux ?

Il me jeta un regard méchant, mais vous commencez à me connaître, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie. Alors, je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-Bref, il te faut des données. Là, je peux t'aider. À près tout, reconstruire les puzzles du passé fait partie de mon travail.

Devant son froncement de sourcilles, mon sourire grandit un peu.  
-Pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ? Parce que nous sommes dans la même galère tant que je n'aurais pas repris contact avec mes supérieurs pour tous leurs dires.

Oui, je parle couramment le singe et le langage des hommes préhistoriques.  
-En tout cas, il me faut du matériel. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Lançai-je avant de marquer une courte pause. C'est l'heure du shopping !

Il grogna. Je sursautai. S'il avait été un chien, je l'aurais amené se faire piquer de peur qu'il ait la rage. Carl me lança un regard qui voulait dire « on part tout de suite, ou tu attends de te refaire tirer dessus ? ». Il n'y a pas à dire, la confiance règne.

* * *

_**D'un autre côté, vu tous les coups forés que Joyce et James se font, Carl peut bien vouloir vérifier que notre chère Joycie ne soit pas complètement suicidaire.**_

_**J'ai eu une idée : si vous avez des questions à poser à un ou plusieurs personnages, dites-les et je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils y répondent.**_

_Joyce : Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça moi. Je me tire._

_**Même pas en rêve, je dois écrire la suite de l'histoire.**_

_Joyce : Youpi..._

_**Exactement Joycie, Youpi !**_

_Joyce : Joy QUOI ?!_

_**Joycie ! Je trouve ça mignon.**_

_Joyce : J'aurai pu travailler à l'usine de boutons. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté ma mère et ait voulu faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pourquoi ?_**_  
À la revoilure !_**

_***écart noir ***_

_Joyce : Pourquoi moi ?_


	11. 1-11 Accident de calcul

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aime beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre. Franchement, je me suis surpassée en l'écrivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :**_

_Déborah : Je te remercie quand même, c'est un plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs qui participent. Si tu as une idée sur l'évolution de ma fic, n'hésite pas, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche. C'est vrai que cette histoire change des autres sur le même sujet car même si le fond et sérieux, mon histoire ne l'est pas. Au fait, merci à toi de reviewer mes histoires:)._

_Eclair noir : Merci ! Oui, Joyce est folle, elle s'en rend bien compte et elle ne se soigne pas;). Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas tarée, juste elle. Carl, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Accident de calcul.**

Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on a eu le temps de préparer plusieurs scénarios de fuite c'est qu'on a dissimuler de l'argent et des faux papiers un peu partout dans tout le pays. Bien entendu, je ne pourrai pas fuir éternellement, mais je pourrai commencer une nouvelle vie sans trop de problèmes. J'avais fini par semer le Soldat de l'hiver au rayon chaussures. Et je m'étais réfugiée au rayon lingerie fine en essayant de faire marcher un téléphone prépayé. Ce rayon est un excellent test pour les hommes, il y a la majorité qui ne s'en approche même pas sous la menace d'un char d'assaut, il y a ceux qui suivent leur copine en ne sachant plus où se mettre et il y a ceux qui y passent comme si on était au rayon « eau minérale ». Devinez dans quelle catégorie le Soldat de l'hiver se range ? Non, pas dans la catégorie une, pas la deuxième et pas la troisième. Il a sa propre catégorie.

Lui, il fonce vers sa cible sans faire attention au lieu où il est. Et aujourd'hui, sa cible est moi. C'est avec regret que je planquai le téléphone dans un pot de fleurs. Et s'il avait une expression neutre, ses yeux me fusillaient sur place et me donnaient envi de m'enfuir en hurlant. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je lu clairement dans ses yeux que j'avais intérêt à avoir une explication et une bonne assurance vie. Je réalisai que si j'étais encore en vie, c'était parce que pour une raison ou une autre, il estimait que me tuer ne lui servirait à rien et qu'il avait encore besoin de moi. Vraiment, l'idée de la fuite me tentait vraiment.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant la première chose qui m'était tombée sous la main.

C'est en regardant ce que c'était que je sus que j'étais maudite. Je venais de demander son avis à un tueur de l'HYDRA. Sur un sujet grave ? Non, sur un string en dentelle. Damned comme disait si bien le loup dans Sherk. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et lui, il détourna le regard. James me prit l'objet du délit des mains et le rangea.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, me rappela-t-il.  
-Tu as raison, vu la situation, il faut se contenter de coton.

Il me lança un regard d'avertissement. OK, message reçu. Il n'aime pas le shopping. Voilà encore une chose qui nous n'avons pas en commun. Pour moi, le shopping est une chose thérapeutique au même titre que le chocolat et les soirées entre filles. Pour lui, c'était une corvée. Surtout comme aujourd'hui où à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, j'en profitais pour essayer de filer. C'était la première fois que je réussissais à lui échapper aussi longtemps depuis que l'on était ensemble (si on peut dire ça). James me tendit la main. C'est a contre cœur que je sortis le téléphone du pot où je l'avais jeté et le lui donna en baissant la tête. Vu que je ne veux pas me prendre une nouvelle balle, autant que je fasse mon mea-culpa. Au pire, je pourrai toujours essayer un autre coup foireux demain. C'est sans un mot qu'il mit le portable dans l'une de ses poches après en avoir retirer la batterie.

Une fois nos achats faits, le soldat de l'hiver ne prit par la main et nous sortîmes du magasin. Ça aurait pu être charment si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il cherchait surtout à ne pas rester une seconde de plus dans ces lieux.

-Olivia ? Olivia Peters ?

D'un coup je me raidis et James dû le sentir car il me jeta un regard en biais. Discrètement, je lui fais signe que tout allait bien et que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Avec un faux sourire éblouissant, je me tournais vers le nouveau venu. Ted Forest. Un imbécile que je manipule à ma guise et qui ne connait de moi qu'un faux nom et un faux passé. Le seul avantage de lui parler est de pouvoir surveiller son patron. Un début de plan germa dans mon esprit. Pour cela, il me faudra retourner faire quelques achats, mais je suis sure que quand j'expliquerai pourquoi au Soldat, il sera d'accord.

-Quelle heureuse surprise de te croiser ! Saluai-je mon pigeon d'une voix mielleuse.

.

.

Un chemisier en vraie-fausse soie blanche ostensiblement déboutonné jusqu'au fermoir du soutien-gorge, un tailleur en fausse vraie soie noir dont j'avais roulé la ceinture de la jupe pour montrer un maximum de jambes. J'ai dissimulé le truquage grâce à une large ceinture léopard et glissé mes jambes dans des bas en nylon. Des talons de dix centimètres complétèrent ma tenue. Maintenant, au tour du maquillage. Je commençai par le fond de teint, puis le fard à paupières. Avec une brosse et du gel, je donnai du volume à mes cheveux. Comme je me sentais écraser par leur masse capillaire, je mis triple dose de mascara pour équilibrer le tout. Un rouge à lèvre rouge pétasse compléta mon maquillage. L'idée était de me faire passer pour une journaliste sans scrupule prête à tout pour signer un bon article. Si ma victime ne se mettait pas à mater ouvertement, c'est qu'aucune femme n'est son genre. Je sortis de la salle de bains et commençai à marcher en round histoire de faire mes nouveaux escarpins à mes pieds. Et accessoirement m'entrainer à ne pas tomber en public à chaque mètre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me sente observer. En relevant la tête, je vis que James me regardait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis trop découverte ?  
-Je croyais que l'idée était de retenir son attention suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses l'assommer. Pas te faire agresser.

Je le regardai en battant des cils d'un air ingénu, faussement dragueuse.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Susurrai-je.

D'un geste vif, il déboutonna deux autres boutons de mon corsage, me dénudant jusqu'au nombril.

-Comme ça, j'aime.  
-Petit malin ! Dis-je en me reboutonnant vite fait.

Bon, il m'avait pris à mon propre jeu. Note à moi-même : ne plus oublier que c'est un homme et dormir avec un taser sous l'oreiller. Ou mettre du laxatif dans son café de demain. C'est une idée aussi.

.

.

Nerveusement, je regardais la porte. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

-Je le sens mal ce plan.  
-C'est pourtant le tien.  
-J'ai jamais dit que c'était un bon plan.  
-Je te laisse une heure, après je viens te chercher que tu ais les informations ou non.

Avoir le Soldat de l'hiver comme renfort. Voilà une idée aussi rassurante que terrifiante. Quand ma vie était-elle devenue un tel bordel ? Une heure. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver en une heure. Ça pouvait être un piège. Mon indique avait pu me trahir. Mon nouveau bipeur sonna, l'heure d'y aller était presque là. Dans une demi-heure, je sortirai faire ma première mission solo sur le terrain depuis cinq ans. Dieu que ça m'avait manquée.

-L'homme qui t'a donné rendez-vous. Qui est-ce ? M'interrogea James.  
-Mon indic.  
-Tu lui fais confiance ?  
-Ce type me vend son patron contre une chance de passer une nuit en ma compagnie. Je peux toujours me tromper, mais à priori, il fantasme plutôt sur le fait que je sois bien vivante.  
-A-t-il une chance d'arriver à ses fins ?  
-Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans qu'il essaye.

James me prit le bras et j'eus l'impression que j'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'un plâtre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu penses que ce type est membre de l'HYDRA ?  
-Depuis que son ami de fac, le sénateur Stern a été arrêté il y a quelques jours pour êytre membre de cette organisation.

L'étau sur mon bras se resserrait. J'aurai mieux fait de mentir.

-Sais-tu combien de personnes plus ou moins liées potentiellement avec le terrorisme j'ai gardé à l'œil pour le SHIELD ? Stern ne faisait même pas partie de la liste des types qui sont dangereux autrement que par leur stupidité, expliquai-je en essayant de dégager mon bras. Si je garde Philip Wains dans mon collimateur, c'est parce que son cousin a trahi le SHIELD en vendant des informations à je ne sais qui, peut-être à l'HYDRA, je n'en sais rien. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça, c'est parce que ce salopard s'est servi de moi pour atteindre son but. Et que même si je l'ai dénoncé, rien ne pourra réparer ce qu'il a brisé.

Maintenant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et pas qu'à cause de la douleur. Tout le monde a un passé. Et tout le monde a fait des erreurs. Les miennes avaient couté la vie à plusieurs agents du SHIELD. James finit par me lâcher et je massai les marques douloureuses que ses doigts avaient laissées sur ma peau. C'est en lui lançant un regard de reproche que je sortis de la voiture avant que mon indic me donne le signal que la voie était dégagée. Si je n'avais pas été entrainée, je me serais surement pissée dessus de trouille. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, tout mon être prit conscience que seul son bon vouloir me maintenait en vie. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Merde ! Je n'avais pas peur du Soldat de l'hiver ! À qui je voulais faire croire ça ? J'étais morte de trouille. Je ne partais pas courageusement remplir ma mission, je m'enfuyais aussi vite que je le pouvais en essayant de garder ma dignité. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Quelle idiote. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on commençait à être aimable et qu'un lien se tissait entre nous à cause d'un pacte que... Que je pouvais le sauver. Je voulais l'aider, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'avais l'impression que nous ne venions pas du même monde et encore moins de la même époque. Et puis, il me faisait peur, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse. Vraiment, l'idée de lui mettre du laxatif dans son café me tentait vraiment juste pour que j'aie le temps de partir loin avant qu'il me rattrape.

Mes talons touchaient le sol en faisant un petit bruit, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Pourquoi je restai avec James ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensai. Et je n'arrivai pas à trouver la réponse. Il n'était pas gentil, pas galant et il me faisait peur. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Voilà pourquoi. Une petite voix en moi me demanda si j'étais sure de ma conclusion, mais je préférai l'ignorer et continuer à marcher même si c'était sans but véritable.

-Mademoiselle ! M'appela un homme.

Je me retournai et mon cœur rata un battement avant que je réalise que non, ce n'était pas un traitre revenu d'entre les morts devant moi.L'homme que je fixais était un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et ses yeux n'avaient ni la profondeur ni la passion de ceux de son culpabilité me serra le cœur, mais je souris gentiment à Philip.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?Me demanda-t-il.**  
**-Non, je vais mensonge, j'avais une petite forme moi.-Vous pleurez.  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Lorsqu'une femme comme vu pleure, ce n'est pas rien, c'est un drame.

J'eus un petit rire.C'était quoi ce compliment ?Il se croyait dans un roman Arlequin ou quoi ?Il me sourit, mais le souvenir d'un autre homme m'empêchait de le trouver beau ou mieux, c'est froide et distante que je suis au meilleur de mes capacités.

-Quel est votre problème ?  
-Je ne sais plus comment on fait le toutou au yoyo.

Il rit et son rire était l'écho de celui d'un autre. Alors, je me contentai de sourire en sentant mon cœur se durcir. Ce se n'était pas juste pour lui, mais les remords que j'aurai pu avoir ne voyaient pas le jour parce qu'il Lui ressemblait et que je Le détestai. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je Le haïssais autant qu'une partie de moi l'aimait. Je le lui souris et commença à le séduire.

-En fait, mon patron est mort et je crains de perdre mon travail dans la restructuration qui va suivre.  
-Justement, je cherchai une nouvelle secré s'appelait feu votre supérieur ?Je le connaissais peut-être.

C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Soit j'avais bon et il serait intéressé, soit j'avais tort et je devrai trouver une raison pour refuser son offre d'emploi.

-Alexander Pierce.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Philip Wains et je sus que je venais de toucher le loin, je vis Ted Forest qui me fit un sourire qui se voulait charment.J'eus un discret geste de la main pour le saluer alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Lorsque la disparition de son patron sera connue, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis, mais pour être franche, je m'en moquai comme de ma première couche. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du Soldat de l'hiver dans ma vie, j'avais une nouvelle piste sérieuse au sujet de l'HYDRA.

-Je le connaissais, lui et moi étions en affaire.**  
**-Quel genre d'affaire?

-Le genre que mon cousin et moi faisions pour lui.

Piste très sérieuse. Je sentis ma gorge nouer. Jamais, même dans mes cauchemars les plus horribles, j'aurai cru mettre me autant tromper sur quelqu'un.D'un autre côté, j'aurai dû le avait fallu des morts pour que j'ouvre les yeux sur la véritable nature d'Edward Wains. Le cousin se pencha sur moi comme pour me faire la bise.

-Heil HYDRA, me murmura-t-il.

Je me mis à mépriser Philipp. Edward était beaucoup de choses, mais lui aurait vérifié ce qu'on lui racontait avant de se trahir aussi stupidement. Si j'avais été capable de remords, pour le coup, je n'en aurais plus eu. Je regardai Philip s'éloigner, attendis quelques instants et courus vers lui.

-Monsieur, l'appelai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me laissa le rattraper.

-Excusez-moi d'insister, mais...  
-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de purger ceux d'entre nous bien installés sur le sol américain, vous ne craignez rien.  
-J'ai pris des risques pour venir vous voir, alors il me faut plus de garanties que votre parole.

Je bluffais et je misai tout sur mon décolleté.Et vu le regard de ma proie, j'étais entrain de gagner.

-Je comprends, accompagnez-moi ,et vous aurez vos garantis.

Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière et le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais en fin de soirée revint à la charge. Pourtant, je le suivis en continuant à jouer le jeu. Nous discutions sur tout le chemin et nous finîmes par arriver chez lui. C'était une belle maison, le genre que je ne pourrai jamais m'acheter. Il me conduisit dans un salon où il nous servit à boire. Je pris le verre en le remerciant. Au fil de la conversation, je me suis rendue compte que Philipp aurait pu mettre sympathique. Mais c'était un Agent de l'HYDRA donc je le détestai automatiquement.

-Il va y avoir beaucoup de changement dans notre organisation, constata-t-il.  
-En tout, cas, la situation peut nous être mutuellement profitable, fis-je en buvant mon verre.  
-Exactement...Agent Raws.

Je ne lui avais pas dit mon nom. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, mais avant que j'aie pu réagir, j'eus un vertige qui me fit tomber sur le sol.J'avais commis une erreur, j'avais sous estimer la personne en face de moi. Et à son ton, j'allais le payer. Alors , que je luttai contre l'inconscience, il me prit le menton et me souleva la tête.

-Edward était mon cousin préféré...Il me racontait tout et surtout, combien il espérait convaincre la femme de sa vie de nous vous aimait sincèrement vous, vous l'avez trahi.  
-C'est...De...Bonne...Guerre...Fis-je difficilement avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

**_**La suite est encore prête à être poster. **_**

**_**N'oubliez pas que si vous avez une question, vous pouvez la poser, Joycie se fera une joie d'y répondre.**_**

**_Joyce : Essayer seulement et je ferai de votre vie un enfer._**

**_**Joycie, on est gentille avec les lecteurs.**_**

**_Joyce : Et c'est elle qui dit ça._**

**_**A la revoilure.**_**

* * *

**_**À non, j'allai oublier, les premières questions des lecteurs sont arrivées.**_****_  
Joyce : Damned._****_  
_****_**Une lectrice demande si tu commences à ressentir le syndrome de Stockholm ?**_**

* Bang*

_**Je ne peux même pas imaginer la logique tordue qui t'a conduit à tirer sur un cadavre.**_

_Joyce : Si j'avais tiré sur quelqu'un de vivant, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de paperasse._

_**Joycie, sois gentille.**_

_Joyce : Je suis gentille, je ne lui ai pas tiré dessus._

**_**Je crois que cette remarque se passe de commentaire.**_**

_Joyce : Alors tais-toi._

**_**Tu es bien placée pour dire ça.**_**

_Joyce : Je te hais._

**_**Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Pour répondre à cette question, je dirai que Joyce a un cœur tendre et qu'elle voit en lui quelqu'un qui est au fond du gouffre, alors, elle veut l'aider.**_**

_Joyce : Je démens cette théorie._

**_**Mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le tromper si ça pouvait l'aider, elle, à s'en sortir.**_**

_Joyce : Il est vrai que ça, c'est plus mon style._

**_**Question suivante !**_**

_Joyce : C'est toujours interdit de faire une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?_

**_**On te demande ce que tu penses de la question « La pensée est-elle une propriété de la matière » ?**_**

_Joyce : Ça sent l'interrogation de philosophie dans pas longtemps._

**_**Tu n'as pas répond à la question...**_**

_Joyce : Mais qu'est-ce une pensée ? Une fleur fait par l'esprit ? Ou une chose bien commune ? Est-ce pensée de dire que l'on a faim ou est-ce une réponse primaire de notre organisme ? Est-ce pensée de se rappeler de faire une chose ou est-ce habitude ? La pensée était-elle réflexion ? Est-elle le propre de l'homme ? Ou est-ce une chose que partage tous les êtres vivants ?_

**_**Chère lectrice, veux-tu vraiment la réponse à ta question ?**_**

_Joyce : Mais avant de définir la pensée, on devrait peut-être réfléchir à qu'est-ce la matière. Un ensemble d'atomes reliés ensemble par des connections ? Dans ce cas là, les rochers peuvent-ils penser ? Comment être sûr que la réponse est bien négative ?_

**_**BREF, pour répondre à cette question, je pense qu'il ne faut pas lancer Joyce sur une question de philosophie, sinon nous sommes encore là la semaine prochaine.**_**

_Joyce : Si un compte des exceptions dans la matière, alors..._

**_**JOYCE ! C'est bon, on a compris, tu peux partir.**_**

_Joyce, chantonnant : Vive les vacances ! Les cahiers au feu et l'auteur au milieu !_

**_**JOYCE !**_**


	12. 1-12 Partir un jour, sans retour

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Foutu site de merde ! Il me bouffe la moitié des mots !

Voilà la suite. Et je suis face à un dilemme. Dois-je vous parler pendant trois pages world ou vous laissez la lire tranquillement ? Je ne sais pas. Allez, je vais être gentille.

J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent, j'aurai dû le relire une cinquième fois avant de le poster, alors s'il manque encore des mots, dites le moi, je corrigerai et on m'entendra insulter le site dans toute la Seine-et-Marne.

Pour éviter la perte des mots, je vais faire des chapitres plus courts (trois ou quatre pages au lieu de cinq ou six), désolée, mais c'est pour votre bien.

Si un problème dans la publication subvient pour ce chapitre, dites le moi, je le corrigerai, peut-être pas aussi rapidement que la dernière fois car je suis malade, mais je le ferai.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est que tu lises mon histoires et que tu l'aimes, les reviews penvent attendre si tu penses à me donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps._

_Déborah : Merci pour ta review. Je hais ce site qui bouffe la moitié des mots de l'histoire au moment le plus critique ! Voilà, c'est réparé. La prochaine fois, je le relis six fois avant de me dire que c'est bon ! _

_Clair noir : Oui, j'ai vu le problème et je viens de le corriger au moment où j'écris ces mots, merci de me l'avoir signaler. Ce n'est hélas pas le premier chapitre auquel ça arrive, alors si tu repères des mots manquants dans d'autres, tu sais où me contacter. Pour répondre à ta question, Joyce est brune, mais en ce moment, elle se tient le cheveux en blond (ça lui arrive souvent pour son boulot car les gens sous-estiment les blondes, va savoir pourquoi)._

* * *

****Chapitre 12 : Partir un jour, sans retour.****

La première chose à laquelle je pensai fut que j'étais attachée. L'autre fut que je n'aimais vraiment pas le dispositif auquel j'étais reliées. Et je conclus en priant pour que James ne m'ait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde et qu'il soit entrain de forcer la sécurité.

-J'ai été surpris de constater que ton cœur battait encore après la dose de belladone que je t'ai fait boire.

-On passe au tutoiement directement ? Même pas de préliminaire ?

Une douleur me traversa tout le corps, ma vue se brouilla.

-À chaque fois que je n'aimerai pas ta réponse, je recommencerai, me menaça-t-il alors que ma vision revint à la normale. Plusieurs centaines de voltes te traversant pendant un temps plus ou moins long, selon mon bon vouloir.

Il avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied ce connard.

-Voilà une relation qui commence mal, ironisai-je.

-Faire la mariole est ton métier ou ton passe-temps ? Voulu-t-il se moquer de moi.

-Aucun des deux, c'est ma passion et un art de vivre.

Nouveau coup de jus. Il y en avait un qui ne craignait pas de devoir payer une superbe facture d'électricité à la fin du mois. Plus sérieusement, je devais bien reconnaître qu'aligner cette pensée avait utilisé une bonne partie de mes forces, et ce simple constat me glaçait le sang. Je sais bien que le seul vrai humaniste, c'est le diable, mais s'il y avait un Dieu quelque part, je voulais plus que tout qu'il me file un coup de main, n'importe lequel. J'avais été formée pour résister, mais tout le monde a une limite.

-Comment oses-tu plaisanter alors que tu devrais être rongée par le remord !?

-Les gens ne veulent pas d'une analyste avec un cœur, ça serait comme un médecin-malade.

-Je les comprends, je ne voudrais pas d'un patient en bonne santé.

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que ce cher Philip était médecin. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas me tuer par accident. C'est tout moi ça. Sur tous les agent de l'HYDRA qui veulent ma peau, il faut que je tombe sur celui qui savait et voulait me torturer et me garder en vie bien trop longtemps.

-Es-tu l'un de ces hommes qui ont besoin de cogner sur une femme pour se sentir viril ? Ça explique pourquoi ton taux de testostérone doit être inférieur à celui de Justin Bieber.

J'ai dû toucher un sujet sensible, car j'eus le droit à un autre coup de jus. Serait-il un fan de Bieber ? Pauvre de lui. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas devenue masochiste lorsque vous aviez le dos tourné, c'est juste que c'est la seule façon que j'avais de gagner du temps. Dans la vie, il faut parfois savoir se résigner. Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de sortir de cette pièce vivante. Il fallait juste que je m'arrange pour mourir avant de révéler des choses compromettantes. Cette nouvelle électrocution me laissa en sueur, sans voix, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Je voyais la bouche de l'autre connard bougée, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. L'image était revenue avant le son.

-Edward était très généreux.

-Il était très crétin.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un synonyme.

Il semblerait que l'enfoiré ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, car il m'envoya une autre décharge. J'eus l'impression que celle-là dura plus longtemps. Pour moi, une seule chose se passa : la douleur. Il n'y avait qu'elle et c'était elle qui composait mon univers. Puis, tout se stoppa et le monde devint ténèbres. Lorsque mes sens se remirent à marcher, je réalisai que si j'étais toujours attachée, quelqu'un était entrain de me coller quelques gifles en m'insultant en allemand. Quelqu'un qui m'avait piqué du savon au smoothie aux fruits rouges.

-Hey, fis-je d'une voix complètement cassée presque aussi forte qu'un murmure.

Mon « sauveur » s'arrêta et me regarda. Je ne pus dire si c'était du soulagement ou un autre sentiment qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux, mais avant que je puisse y réfléchir, il commença à me détacher.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, m'ordonna-t-il. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Son ton était calme, mais je sentais une autre émotion y transparaitre. Du soulagement ? De quoi pouvait-il être soulager ? Nous nous détestions. Je vais finir par croire qu'il veut vraiment me tuer lui-même. Il m'aida à m'asseoir et je tombai tout contre lui. Je pus retenir un sanglot de justesse, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me blottir contre lui. C'était un tuer, un assassin de premier ordre, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Mais, à cet instant, je me sentais en sécurité parce qu'il était là. Si je croyais que James me faisait peur, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'avais ressenti. Parfois, la seule chose qu'il nous fallait, c'était de sentir une autre personne bien vivante tout contre nous. Mon maquillage devait avoir coulé. Quel drame qu'une fille du New Jersey se retrouve décoiffée et avec un maquillage foutu. J'aurai pu me taire, mais une réplique me brulait les lèvres.

-Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Et retint le haut de cœur que ce doux mensonge avait provoqué. Ce n'était pas le moment de vomir. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est jamais le moment de vomir.

-Je vais faire le tour de la propriété pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de témoins. Toi, tu vas rassembler les informations.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes et à faire quelques pas. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et j'avais raison. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison ? Nous quittâmes la salle et je réalisai une chose.

-Où est passé le connard ?

-Je l'ai installé dans son bureau pour que tu puisses le garder à l'oeil.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je le tue ?

-Pas ton style. Tu serais plutôt du genre à lui pourrir la vie de toutes les façons imaginables, déclara-t-il en m'entrainant dans la pièce où était allongé, à même le sol, le salopard de service.

Lorsque James me laissa seule, avec un taser (gentil de me rendre l'une des mes armes _après_ que je me sois fait torturer), je me mis au travail. Je regrettai l'absence de Carl pour forcer le coffre (c'est le meilleur cambrioleur que je connaisse), mais y parvins facilement. Il me faut bien avouer qu'il était rare que j'obtienne mes données de façon légale et que mon singe n'est pas toujours là pour m'aider, donc j'ai de l'entrainement. Je sortis du coffre des dossiers et commençai à les lire. Quel genre de crétin gardait des données hautement confidentielle sur une organisation terroriste chez lui ? Le cousin Wains, évidemment.

En lisant un des dossiers, j'eus un temps de pause. C'était la copie d'une copie d''un dossier, mais je savais les données dedans exactes. Pourtant, j'avais dû mal à comprendre ce que j'étais entrain de lire. Dans mon boulot pour le SHIELD, j'avais déjà découvert ou appris des choses plus étranges. Mais là, ça battait tous les records et la barre était pourtant haute. Il fallait que je me calme. Mon cerveau était entrain de paniquer alors que j'étais en tenue sexy entrain de cambrioler le bureau d'un haut gradé de l'HYDRA. Certes, j'avais pour circonstances atténuantes une manucure foutue, un besoin urgent de trouver un bon coiffeur et un maquillage à retirer. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre à perdre mes neurones. Je relus ce que j'avais lu. C'était pourtant logique. Pourquoi les États-Unis d'Amérique auraient été le seul pays à participer à la sage des « Super Soldats » ? Ce n'est pas parce que les deux plus « réussit » (Dieu que le terme est vraiment mal choisi) sont américain que ce sont les seuls. Après tout, Crâne Rouge avait lui-même été un sujet du sérum qui coule dans le veines de Steve Rogers. Il est même totalement logique qu'il ait voulu remettre ça, et que l'idée ne soit pas morte avec lui. Je pris la liste et la planquai dans mon soutien-gorge. À moins d'une fouille au corps particulièrement intime, James ne la trouvera pas là. Je sais que ce n'était pas loyal, à près tout, c'était un indice concret sur son passé, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le lui donner maintenant ou pas. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais encore ici. J'avais des données, je n'étais pas surveillée et je venais de me faire torturer. Trois bonnes raisons pour partir sans un regard en arrière.

Wains refit un bruit et je tasa de nouveau. Je passai au document suivant. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que James revienne. Ma gorge se serra. Je pourrai partir avant qu'il arrive. Je devrai m'en aller. Que je reste était une une anomalie. Et pourtant, malgré ma peur, je ne voulais pas partir. Merde. J'étais en plein syndrome de Stockholm. Il fallait que je brise ce cercle en me tirant de cette merde. Au SHIELD, on disait dans mon dos que j'avais un cœur de glace. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un foutu transfert affectif qui prouve le contraire ? Je m'obligea à me calmer. Tout comme Coulson est l'Agent, je suis une analyse. Garder une distance avec tout je que j'étudie ou traverse est vital pour mon objectivité. C'est sur cette pensée que je passai à un autre dossier. Longue vi à ma mémoire eidétique qui me permettait d'apprendre par cœur des centaines de données juste en le lisant.

Soudain, quelqu'un posa une main sur mon épaule et je lui collai mon poing dans la figure. Du moins, j'essayai vu que James avait bloqué le coup et tenait fermement ma main dans le creux de la sienne.

-Copie les données qui sont sur l'ordinateur, lui lançai-je en lui tendant une clef USB après qu'il m'ait lâché.

C'est à ma grande surprise qu'il commença à la secouer. On aurait dit une poule qui vient de trouver un Carambar. Ça avait quelque chose d'amusant de voir ce type, qui terrifiait la moitié des personnes au courant de son existence et qui donnait envie de se planquer à l'autre moitié, être paumé devant un si petit objet que tout le monde utilise chaque jour de chaque année.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas te servir d'une clef USB, un gamin de cinq ans le fait les yeux fermés.

En guise de réponse, j'eus le droit à un grognement, ce qui voulait tout dire. Je jetais un regard vers Philip Wains. Il recommençait à émerger.

-Remets-lui une dose de taser, ils se réveille, ordonnai-je en me mettant à la copie de données informatiques.

Je sentis le regard de James sur ma nuque entrain de regarder mes gestes. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais planqué certaines données. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là. La culpabilité me donna la nausée. Et c'est pour ça que je déteste les sentiments, ils compliquent tout. Je chassai mes remords tout au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'est bien simple, hors de ma famille, mes proches se comptent sur les doigts d'une main : Fury, Hills, Coulson, Sharon et Natasha. Trois personnes que je respecte et deux amies, ce sont les seuls que je laisse entre voir qui je suis vraiment. Et lui, James, ne faisait même pas parti de mon top cinquante des personnes les plus fiables. Je rassemblai les documents et les mis dans un sac, ramené par le Soldat de l'Hiver. Nous sortîmes de cette demeure. Moi portant les données malgré mes jambes qui menaçaient de céder sous mon poids et lui, pourtant un homme dont j'avais sincèrement aimé le cousin. Un homme que je livrai à la mort avec la même facilité que j'avais livré Edward pour racheter les fautes qu'il avait faites et qui pesaient sur ma conscience. Oui, ce n'est pas la culpabilité due à la mort d'Eward qui m'a conduise à l'erreur nécessaire au fait que je me sois retrouvée dans le coma, c'est celle due aux informations aux informations que j'avais innocemment partagées avec lui et qu'il avait utilisé contre le SHIELD. Contre moi. J'ai commis l'erreur d'avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, des gens ont perdu la vie. Et jusqu'à ma fin, ce sera ma croix.

Nous montâmes en voiture et reprîmes la route en silence. Et, rapidement, je me mis à somnoler. Comme souvent en ce moment, je me mis à réfléchir sur mon passé. En particulier sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a cinq ans, l'année où j'avais fini dans le coma après une mission pour le SHIELD. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, sans doute parce que c'était la période de ma vie qui menait à un gros trou noir dans ma mémoire et que je cherchais toujours à savoir comment j'avais fait pour rater suffisamment d'indices pour me faire grièvement blesser. Avec les éléments que j'avais maintenant, je pouvais commencer à entrevoir le pourquoi du comment. Mais pour reconstituer mon passé, il fallait que je m'y replonge.

* * *

**Pas de blabla à la fin du chapitre parce que je suis trop occupée à me moucher.**

**N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions pour Joyce, vous pouvez les poser, elle y répondra ;).**

**A la revoilure.**


	13. 1-13 Retour vers le passé

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :**_

_Deborah : *Regarde Deborah * *Relis les chapitres précédents juste pour être sure * Parce que le fait qu'elle guérisse d'une blessure par balle en quelques heures te semblait tout à fait normal ? Ceci n'est pas une critique, c'est juste ma première réaction en lisant ta review et je dois t'avouer qu'avec de la fièvre, je devins un peu agressive par moment. Mais avoue que c'est la réflexion qui tue. Plus gentiment, je vais te faire la même remarque qu'à une autre lectrice (elle se reconnaitra), il y a des petits indices par ci par là sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Je crois que Joyce se méfie de ses sentiments parce qu'elle sait qu'il se peut qu'ils ne soient qu'un réflexe humain pour ne pas sombrer. Et elle n'a absolument pas envi de tomber amoureuse de Bucky, c'est un détail important. Pas de problème de lecture ? Champagne ! Dis, j'ai une question pour toi : tu as un compte sur fanfic et tu as juste la flemme de te connecter, ou non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais je suis curieuse comme fille._

_Eclair Noir : Oui, c'est ça la classe, torturer ses personnages sans les tuer. Ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq ans ? Si je te le disais, tu auras une raison de moins de lire cette fic, alors non vu que c'est une partie de l'intrigue. Mais tu vas voir, lorsque tu vas savoir, tu vas me détester ^^'. La publication est d'un chapitre par semaine sauf quand j'ai un truc à me faire pardonner (vous laissez mariner dans votre jus n'en pas un truc qui rentre en ligne de compte des choses que je veux me faire pardonner, désolée. Ou pas)._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**** Retour vers le passé.**

A l'époque, j'avais pris ce qui m'arrivait comme étant forcément ma faute. La culpabilité du survivant. Mais en y réfléchissant, il s'était passé une chose assez important il y a cinq ans, tout juste avant ma dernière mission sur le terrain. Ça s'est passé au Triskel. J'étais dans l'un des plus hauts bureaux de la Tour. D'habitude, j'allais faire mon rapport un peu plus bas à Hills ou à Coulson. C'était déjà exceptionnel que j'aille le faire directement à Fury, mais ça arrivait. Ce jour-là, ça avait vraiment été plus qu'une exception. Le directeur étant en Europe, j'avais été priée de faire mon rapport à Pierce. Alexander Pierce... La majorité des Agents trouvaient que c'était un bon supérieur, mais, moi, je le fuyais comme la peste. Je mettais tellement de cœur à l'éviter que c'était la première fois que nous nous parlions en face-à-face. Personnellement, ce type m'avait toujours fatiguée, parce qu'il me prenait de haut sous prétexte qu'il était plus vieux et gradé que moi.

Il m'accueillit en allant vers moi, un air paternel scotché au visage. Je le saluai de façon polie, mais suffisamment vive pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de me tirer de là. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre, cherchant tout deux une faille chez l'autre.

-Comment allez-vous, Agent Raws ?

-Comme tous les lundis, Monsieur.

-Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui signaler que j'avais voyagé dans un avion militaire (donc sans toilette) avec des cercueils tout juste à côté de moi. Il aurait pu prendre cette vérité pour de l'insolence. Oui, il m'arrive de savoir me taire.

-Plutôt calme.

_C'est sûr que je ne risquai pas d'être dérangée par mon voisin._

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Continuai-je.

-Enfin au Agent qui ne se soucie pas de plaire à tout prix. Un peu de fraicheur après une réunion avec le Conseil.

-Avec moi, vous risquez même de prendre froid.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire combien tu es important Pierce, je le sais._

-Au risque de paraître opiniâtre, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, vous allez droit au but, me dit-il.

-Je ne joue pas au football.

Inutile de signaler que ne lui ayant jamais parler directement, les seules choses qu'il sait de moi, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute que ça ait été très flatteur. Autant qu'il voit que j'ai largement mérité mon titre d'emmerdeuse parenté au lycée. Et qu'en plus, je n'ai pas particulièrement perdu la main. Depuis quand je cherche à ne pas être insolente avec une autre personne que ma mère ou Fury ? Jamais. Allez, on commence par tout prendre au premier degré.

-J'ai noté que vous avez un talent certain pour la stratégie. Et comme vous êtes tenace, je pense vous confier un poste important au Moyen-Orient. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'avec une femme comme vous, la paix y sera une question de temps.

-Est-ce une promotion, Monsieur ?

-Si vous le voulez.

-Alors, je dois la refuser. Je suis désolée, mais je ne saurai pas la ramener. Par contre, si un jour, vous voulez quelqu'un pour la bousiller définitivement, c'est plus dans mes cordes.

-Je crois que vous vous sous-estimez.

-Je crois avoir été à peine montée au niveau sept. Ce n'est pas que je renie l'honneur que vous me faites, c'est qu'il y a des gens plus qualifiés que moi pour ce poste.

_Et que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. J'ai l'impression que vous vendriez votre mère pour je ne sais quelle cause à laquelle vous croyez. Hors, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un fanatique._

-Je persiste à penser que vous vous sous-estimez.

-Je pense plutôt connaître mes limites.

_Et je refuse catégoriquement de vous devoir quelque chose._

-Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, le saluai-je en me levant.

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de ça que je vous ai fait venir.

_Nous y sommes._

Je me rassis en songeant au travail qui m'attendait sagement sur mon bureau.

-Alors, quelle est la raison de ma présence, Monsieur ?

-J'aimerai parler de ce qui s'est passé en Pologne.

-Tout est dans les rapports.

-Ceux qui me sont parvenus ont été censurés.

Détail intéressant parce que j'ai vraiment tout mis dans mon rapport. Soit Fury me couvrait. Soit Pierce mentait. Dans le premier cas, le Directeur voulait me garder sous le coude pour une raison X ou Y. Dans le deuxième cas... Je ne vois pas ce que le Secrétaire gagnerait en me mentant sur ce sujet. Au contraire, il pourra vouloir jouer au confident qui comprend. C'était plus sûr pour lui, car en annonçant à un analyste qu'il manque des données, il le pousse à vérifier ses dires. Et la vérité est tellement plus pratique pour faire craquer quelqu'un.

-Tout est dans les rapports, répétais-je.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un a modifié ce que vous avez écrit ?

-J'ignorai que les rapports pouvaient être modifiés après avoir été entrés dans le système.

_Et paf dans les dents ! Si tu crois que je vais balancer Fury alors qu'il sauve ma carrière, tu te plantes mon vieux._

Il me regarda un instant.

-Agent Raws, vous avez le niveau sept. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiote que vous semblez vouloir le faire croire.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, pas moi.

-C'est Edward Wains qui le dit, enfin, le disait, cru-t-il bon de corriger.

Sa remarque avait qu'un seul but : me déstabiliser. Alors, je lui jetai mon regard le plus innocent possible au lieu de céder à mon envi de lui jeter le regard le plus méchant de mon répertoire.

-Je sais que vous étiez très proche de l'Agent Wains, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus doux.

_Mais de quoi il se mêle ?! Et la vie privée, il en fait quoi ?! Dans « vie privée », il y a PRIVÉE ! Et ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! Est-ce que je lui demande la couleur de ses sous-vêtements ?!_

-Et ? Fis-je.

-Je pensais que sa mort, vous aurez perturbé un peu plus que ça.

-Nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que sa mort m'affecte réellement, répliquai-je en retenant le mépris que je ressentais.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je nous croyais très proche, mais nous ne l'étions pas assez pour nous comprendre. Si j'avais su qui il était, je ne l'aurai jamais aimé. Ceux qui disent que je n'ai pas de cœur se trompe. C'est juste que des hommes, comme Edward, me l'ont gelé.

-Alors, vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Tout est dans les rapports, répondis-je pour la troisième fois.

Oui, j'ai la fonction perroquet intégrée.

-Agent Raws, quelqu'un a abattu un agent du SHIELD et cette personne est dans la nature.

_Oui, je suis au courant. Je me suis arrangée pour que l'on ne retrouve jamais l'arme._

-J'y étais, et je peux vous certifier qu'aucun agent du SHIELD est mort ce jour-là.

-Agent Raws ?

-Oui ?

-Vous payez-vous ma tête ?

-Je n'en aurai jamais les moyens, Monsieur.

-Agent Raws, je suis sérieux.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il ne quitta pas son masque paternaliste, mais je sentis qu'il commençait à être las de mes réponses.

-Agent Raws, un agent est mort.

-Monsieur le Secrétaire Pierce, un traître est mort.

Mon ton était froid, sans appel. Et je crus voir Pierce se tendre légèrement. Sur le coup, j'ai cru avoir fait erreur. À près tout, l'erreur est humaine et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis humaines. Enfin, je crois.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, une journée chargée m'attend. Je suis occupée. En fait, à l'instant, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas occupée, c'est juste une façon polie de vous dire que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire sur ce sujet.

-Agent Raws, vous ne semblez pas avoir compris votre situation.

-Serai-je accusée que quelque chose ?

-De meutre et de trahison. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je trouve que ça va plutôt bien avec mon CV.

Je hochais la tête d'un air pensif.

-Oui, tout juste à côté de « chantage », « espionnage » et « extorsion d'informations », continuai-je. Le problème, c'est qu'à part pour trouver un travail chez le CIA, je ne vois pas à quoi ça va me servir.

-Agent Raws...

-Avec, une nouvelle, tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai déjà fait du sale boulot pour le SHIELD t vous savez quoi ? Le directeur Fury est la seule personne a qui j'ai le droit de fournir une réponse autre que « Tout est dans les rapports ». Comme c'est vous, je peux même rajouter un « Monsieur » si vous le voulez. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, Monsieur, j'ai du travail à accomplir, déclarai-je avent de me relever.

-Agent Raws, je veux des réponses à mes questions.

-C'est le propre de l'être humain, Monsieur.

Ce type... À l'époque, il y avait eu un détail qui me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. J'avis cru avoir rêvé et était passé à autre chose. Maintenant, j'avais le cousin d'Edward dans le coffre d'une voiture volée et ses chances de survie étaient trop basses pour que je prenne la peine de les calculer. Et les pièces du puzzle de mon passé que j'étais entrain de rassembler ne me plaisaient pas. Elles tendaient toutes dans le même sens et je détestais l'image qu'elles formaient une fois assemblées.

* * *

_**L'idée de la discutions avec Pierce me vient d'une discutions avec FalathrimQUEEN, alors remerciez-la ! Allez, on l'applaudit bien fort !**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	14. 1-14 Changement de route

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je commence à travailler sur une suite de Hiccup (elle se déroulera avant Avengers 2). L'ébauche du premier chapitre est déjà faite, je travaille sur la trame de l'histoire maintenant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Deborah : Si tu as un comptes, tu peux discuter avec les auteurs ou d'autres reviewers. J'aime bien parler avec mes lecteurs car au bout d'un moment, j'ai une idée et je leur demande ce qu'ils en pensent. C'est ce qui c'est passer pour le chapitre 13, c'est en parlant avec une lectrice que j'ai eu l'idée et elle a même lu des extrait du chapitre en avant première. Je respecte si tu ne t'inscris pas parce que tu fais l'effort de laisser des reviews quand même, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde (ne vise personne, enfin si mais les concernés se reconnaitront). Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaye d'écrire mes chapitres avec une semaine d'avance comme ça, il me reste plus que la correction à faire avant de poster. Un truc simple que même malade je peux faire. Et comme je n'écris pas les chapitres dans leur ordre de publications, j'ai un peu de marge avant de n'avoir rien à poster;). Ne sors pas, moi aussi je calcule combien de temps avant les prochains chapitres de mes histoires favorites ! Comme tous les lecteurs en fait ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Changement de route.**

_Aujourd'hui._

Nous étions dans le pavillon de chasse de mon grand-père paternel. Comme ce dernier était mort, il était à l'abandon, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour chercher un autre endroit où passer la nuit. J'ignorais volontairement le fait que James entraînait notre prisonnier à l'écart. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, j'étais trop fatiguée pour. Carl me jeta un regard de reproche et je l'ignorai. Il me connaissait et il savait que mon boulot n'était pas toujours aussi propre que ce qu'il pouvait sembler. Lorsque James revint, je dois avouer que j'étais surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse plus de bruit. C'est en silence que nous mangions des boites de conserves trop salées et sans goûts. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas dits un seul mot depuis notre départ du gars enfermé dans la cave. Je n'avais rien à dire et lui ne me faisait plus confiance, au vu du peu de confiance qu'il m'accordait avant, ce n'était pas vraiment une perte. Je finis la soirée en m'endormant sur la baquette.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sure d'avoir rêvée. Un cri retenti. Ce n'était ni celui de Carl, ni celui de James. C'était un cri de douleur. Ma gorge se serra et j'eus envi de m'enfuir. Pourtant, je savais ce qui allait se passer quand nous l'avions chargé dans le coffre, cet homme était trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse en vie et nous ne l'avions pas tué tout de suite. Je sais que c'est horrible dit comme ça, mais c'était comme ça. Wains pouvait encore avoir des informations que nous n'avions pas et je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que certaines des informations que j'avais lorsque je travaillais pour le SHIELD étaient obtenues ainsi. Alors pourquoi ça me dérangeait maintenant ? Parce que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus mentir et j'étais obligée de regarder la vérité en face. _Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal._ Cette phrase... Tout le monde la pensait un jour et il faut croire que je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Il eut un autre cri et un frison glacé que me traversa. Et pas seulement parce que ce qui se passait en ce moment allait à l'encontre de plusieurs lois. Parce que dans le fond, je considérais ça comme quelque chose de nécessaire. Choquant, certes, mais qu'il fallait faire. Quand avais-je vendu mon humanité au diable pour un peu plus de connaissance ? J'étais incapable de le dire. J'allumai la télévision pour couvrir les bruits. Et tomba sur un concert de Justin Bieber. J'éteignis l'appareil en me disant que tout compte fait, les bruits dus à la torture pouvait avoir un certain charme comparés à certaines horreurs.

.

.

La cabane brûlait. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et malgré ce que j'avais dit à Carl, ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée. La cabane brûlait et avec elle, partait une part de mon enfance. Dedans, on allait retrouver un corps que la police identifierait comme celui d'un SDF. Cette habitation était vielle et à l'abandon, un accident est si vite arrivé... Là, assise dans une voiture volée, je regardai pour la première fois de ma vie passée. J'avais fait des choix et ils étaient mauvais. James monta à la place du conducteur et la voiture démarra.

Je restai plonger dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où je réalisai que le paysage défilait. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et, à vrai dire, je m'en moquais. J'étais vivante et actuellement, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Même... Même si j'avais découvert une partie de moi que j'aurais voulu continuer à ignorer.

-Une fois que tu te seras vengé, que feras-tu ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi.

James ne dit rien. À vrai dire, je ne voyais pas ce que l'on pouvait répliquer à cet aveu.

-Sans moi, jamais tu aurais été en danger, finit-il par dire.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Le silence se revint comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

-J'ai songé à le laisser te torturer, avoua-t-il.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est important.

-C'est la seule chose qui compte. J'aurai douté de ton humanité si tu n'avais pas songé à le laisser me remettre à ma place.

-Joyce... soupira Barnes.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi...

-Froide ? Insensible ? Immorale ? Naïve ?

-Tu n'es pas naïve.

-C'est bon à savoir que c'est le seul adjectif que tu ne corriges pas.

Moqueur, il me sourit et vous savez le pire ? Je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point. Cet instant de complicité ne durant que quelques secondes. Mais suffisamment pour que je m'en veille de lui avoir caché la liste. Mais d'un autre côté, je craignais la réaction qu'il ne manquera pas d'avoir en la lisant.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de morale que tu n'as pas de règles, lui expliquai-je. J'en suis le bon exemple.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je cherchais à le rassurer. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus paumé que moi. Ou pire encore, parce que nous nous ressemblions plus que nous le pensions lorsque nous avons conclu notre pacte. À sa place, moi aussi j'aurai hésité et réfléchi si c'était ce qui servait le mieux mes intérêts avant d'agir.

-Règle numéro une, récitai-je, ne jamais faire de doigt d'honneur lorsque l'on porte des moufles.

-Et la deuxième règle est de toujours faire la mariole ? Ironisa James.

-Non, ça, c'est la vingt-huit, le corrigeai-je sérieusement.

Il secoua la tête et je lui souris doucement.

-Si la morale populaire ne colle pas avec toi, suis tes propres règles. Si tu fais ça, tu ne te trahiras jamais.

-C'est une drôle philosophie.

-C'est une façon de survivre qui en vaut une autre.

Pour une fois, j'aurai bien voulu savoir à quoi il pensait. Me trouvait-il simplette ? Ou juste incroyablement naïve. Non, pas naïve, il avait dit que je ne l'étais pas. Il était peut-être entrain de méditer sur ce que je venais de lui dire. Dans ce cas-là, il faut que je le convins de me laisser conduire. J'ai trop de temps pour réfléchir et lui, pas assez. Ce n'est pas un très bon équilibre.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandée ce que je ferrais une fois vengé. J'ai envi de te poser une question : maintenant que le SHIELD n'est plus, que vas-tu faire de ta vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'étais à peine sortie du lycée lorsque le SHIELD m'a proposée de travailler pour lui. Au début, c'était juste un job étudiant, puis je me suis rendue compte que je voulais continuer à analyser des choses jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me suis aussi aperçu que je pouvais enfin faire quelque chose de vraiment utile de ma vie en usant de mes compétences pour protéger les populations. Après sept années comme Agent à plein temps du SHIELD, je ne suis rendue compte que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne et qu'en réalité, j'avais bon croire en la justice et la liberté, c'était en partie pour l'HYDRA que je travaillai. Je me suis montrée particulièrement idiote.

-Non, croire sincèrement en une cause juste n'est pas être bête. C'est croire en espèce humaine.

-Lorsque l'on voit ce que l'on fait sur Terre, on peut se demander si c'est raisonnable de croire en l'humanité.

-C'est un rêve. Et surtout, c'est de l'espoir.

-Je ne crois pas en avoir encore.

-De rêves ou de l'espoir ?

-Les deux, lui répondis-je avant de me replonger dans la contemplation du paysage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui racontai tout ça. Franchement, dans quelques semaines, nous partirons chacun de notre côté pour ne plus jamais se voir. Alors... Alors, pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de baisser ma garde avec lui ? Je voulais lui faire confiance, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre nous deux. Nous avons fini par nous arrêter et prendre une chambre dans un motel miteux. Une fois cette histoire terminée, j'allais être bonne pour aller vérifier qu'aucun parasite avait élu domicile dans mon pauvre petit pris le premier dossier que j'attrapai et me mis à le lire. Je voyais les lignes, je voyais les mots, mais je n'arrivai pas à faire comprendre à mon cerveau qu'il fallait qu'il les lise.

-En fait, que cherches-tu comme informations ? Je te dis ça parce que je pourrai te trouver jusqu'à la marque de dentifrice d'une bonne partie de la population mondiale alors...

-On cherche des informations sur l'HYDRA, me coupa mon nouvel ami.

Je ravalai mon sarcasme comme quoi des informations sur l'HYDRA n'était pas ce qui nous manquait, maintenant que nous avions cambriolé deux de leurs hauts gradés, et me remit à lire. Ou plutôt, à essayer de lire. Il y avait un sujet dont j'aurai aimé lui parler, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Pas si facile de demander à un type capable de vous tirer une balle entre les deux yeux et d'abandonner votre corps s'il a vraiment plus de quatre-vingts ans. Mais je devais quand même avouer que j'avais dû mal à rentrer cette donnée dans mon dossier mental sur lui. _James Barnes_. Je lui avais caché que la liste des cobayes de l'HYDRA que j'avais trouvé. Je lui avais caché la présence d'un seul James dessus. Ça pouvait être une coïncidence, mais je n'y croyais pas. C'était trop gros. Et ça expliquait plein de choses. Dont, pourquoi Captain America ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passé lors des dernières heures du SHIELD. Il le protégeait et gardait espoir que son ami revienne des ténèbres où l'avait plongé l'HYDRA.

-Iiip, nous salua Carl en se grattant l'entre-jambe me tirant de mes pensées.

-Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, fis-je.

En guise de réponse, il leva son doigt d'honneur bien haut.

-Il faudrait que je t'apprenne d'autres moyens pour être grossier, me moquai-je.

Il me fit un bras d'honneur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'une des personnes de mon entourage avec le plus de répartie soit un singe m'arrivant au bassin ? Retournons à nos montons. J'irai plus vite avec les ressources du SHIELD, mais étant donné les circonstances, je n'ose pas trop faire appel à eux. À près tout, je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui sont responsable de mon état ou non. Sans oublier que je ne saurai pas trop expliquer ce que je fais avec un ancien membre de l'HYDRA. Et puis voilà.

Au pire... Au pire, je pourrai faire appel à Coulson. Coulson et moi... C'est compliqué. Pour faire simple, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rejoint le SHIELD (malgré moi, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse). Outre sa passion pour les tasers, c'est l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Et pourtant, je ferai toujours attention à ne pas lui devoir le moindre service. Dans le monde des espions, devoir un service à quelqu'un, c'est le début des emmerdes. Et des emmerdes, j'en ai assez en ce moment pour écrire toutes une histoire. Bref, je pourrai lui demandé de l'aide. Mais ça serait prendre le risque de prévenir mes anciens (ou pas) employeurs. Officiellement, je fais encore partie du SHIELD, c'est juste que cette agence n'existe plus de façon officielle. Oui, tout ça donne un mal de tête épouvantable, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Et puis, je pouvais toujours avoir confiance en Coulson, si un type était capable de mourir pour l'un de ses protégés (même ancien et parti loin du nid), c'était bien lui. C'est juste que je ne prendrais pas contact avec lui avec James dans les parages. Il fallait que je me déplace. Et pour ça, j'avais la solution. J'avais profité de notre escapade au centre commerciale pour remplir une trousse de médicaments. Et je savais ceux que j'allais utiliser.

Barnes se leva sans un mot et alla dans l'autre pièce. Je sortis un tube de mon sac. James allait me maudire, mais je n'étais pas le genre de femme a qui on pouvait faire confiance, moi j'étais celle qui n'hésitait jamais avant de faire un sale coup à quelqu'un. Un... Deux... Trois... Parfait, trois comprimés de laxatifs, si avec ça, il n'était pas occupé suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me tirer tranquillement, je deviens bonne sœur. J'entendis le bruit de la chasse d'eau et le Soldat revient et bu son eau pétillante d'une traite.

-Et maintenant, nous faisons quoi ?

-Nous ne faisons rien. Tu restes, je pars point.

-Nous avions un accord, lui lançai-je.

Et moi qui avais été à deux doigts de regretter l'usage des laxatifs. J'aurai dû mettre tout le tube. Je songeais à ma règle numéros 45. J'étais passée maître dans l'art de l'appliquer. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle est très simple. Elle dit simplement : « _Si tu dois te venger, arrange-toi pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit ». Il n'y a pas à dire, je l'aime bien cette règle._

-Je reviendrai.

-Oui, comme Terminator.

Il me regarda sans comprendre et je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Son ventre fit un drôle de bruit et il se leva d'un bon. Lorsqu'il se fut à nouveau enfermer dans les toilettes, je bloquai la porte, pris les documents que nous avions volé et fit signe à Carl de me suivre. J'étais entrain de sortir du parking lorsque j'ai vu sa silhouette sortir de la chambre dans mon rétroviseur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais trahie alors que je venais de l'empoisonner (certes, de façon non-mortelle) volontairement. Mais j'avais la gorge serrée. J'aurai voulu hurler devant mon égoïsme qui me terrifiait, mais j'avais des choses à faire.

* * *

_**Elle l'a fait ! Elle est enfin partie son côté ! Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'elle le fasse !**_

_**Oui, je sais, c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux. Ou pas. Je ne peux encore mettre de baleine dans une rivière, il faut que mon histoire reste crédible. Enfin, qu'elle reste possible.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	15. 1-15 Partir, c'est pour mieux revenir

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'était pas début initialement, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire intervenir un autre ancien Agent du SHIELD et de montrer que même Joyce peut avoir envie de faire une pause. Bref, vous comme je suis partie, si je ne me tais pas tout de suite, je vais finir par vous raconter tout le chapitre et commencer le suivant, alors, il faut mieux que je me taise et que je passe aux réponses aux Gest.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Déborah : Et si, on peut avoir un compte sans écrire, tu ne seras pas la seule et ça permettra aux auteurs de voir quelles genres d'histoires tu lis en regardant celles que tu préfères.L'idée du laxatif était trop bonne pour que je ne l'utilise pas. Et oui, Joyce évolue dans un sens assez intéressant, je trouve (auto-critique en cours, fais pas attention^^).Pour l'instant, James est un peu occupé, on verra sa tête plus tard;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Partir, c'est s'en aller pour mieux revenir.**

Je regardai dehors en attendant ma commande. Aussi curieux que cela paraisse, je m'attendais à voir James débarquer de nuls parts. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il était peut-être un peu occupé. J'eus un petit sourire revanchard en songeant que le coup du laxatif n'était pas très cordial, mais qu'il soulageait aussi bien qu'au sens propre qu'au figuré. Je commençai à étudier la carte devant moi pour chercher le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide. J'ignorai si Philip avait eu le temps de passer l'information comme quoi je fouinai du côté de l'HYDRA, ou non. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver avec un tueur aux trousses. Enfin, un autre tueur que James. Ah, l'ironie de la vie. Je fausse compagnie à un type et une partie de moi veut qu'il me poursuive. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il me manquait. Mauvais signe pour lui, je n'ai jamais eu bon goût pour les hommes, à chaque fois, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les anges. Et vous savez le pire ? Dans le lot, je suis la seule à avoir un casier. Pour ma défense, j'avais seize ans et c'est pour une bagatelle. Ce n'était même pas pour vole. Et j'ai tendance à faire des bêtises lorsque je perds un emploi. Quoique... Vu le travail, ce n'était pas un problème.

La serveuse revint avec ma commande. Café, crêpes, confitures, matières bien grasses. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré des calories que je n'aimai pas. Et vu les derniers jours, j'ai bien mérité ma dose de sucre.

-Iiip ! Fit Carl en levant son verre de jus d'orange bien haut.

Correction, nous avons bien mérité notre dose de sucre.

-Iiip ?

-Non, tout va bien, rassurai-je Carl.

Même si je venais de souris et avait dit la vérité. Ma réponse avait laissé un goût de mensonge sur mes lèvres. Si physiquement, j'allai bien, il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas. Un ex-tueur de l'HYDRA me manquait alors que ça faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures que je lui avais faussées compagnie. Je ne pouvais pas aller bien si je ne comprenais même pas mes réactions. J'avais besoin d'aide. Mais surtout, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Et je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner les deux. Une personne a qui je confirai ma vie sans problème.

.

.

Retour à Washington. La dernière fois, c'était il y a cinq ans avant de me retrouver dans le coma. Et aujourd'hui, j'y revenais, mais j'avais une chose désagréable à faire ici. Mais avant, il fallait que je reprenne contact avec des alliés. J'étais chez Sharon. En me voyant sur le pas de sa porte, elle m'avait laissée entrer sans poser de questions. Elle savait que je lui expliquerai la situation seulement lorsque j'en aurai envi et pas avant. C'était un accord implicite entre nous.

-Puis-je t'emprunter ton téléphone ? Lui demandai-je. J'ai besoin de joindre Coulson. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi lorsque cette histoire sera derrière moi.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? M'accusa mon amie.

Bien entendu, c'est toujours ma faute. Même quand ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est moi la responsable. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne suis pas la seule personne capable d'avoir des ennuis comme les miens. Enfin, j'espère sinon, le prix des assurances vie va sacrément augmenter.

-Disions que j'ai baissé ma garde pendant quelques instants.

-Un jour tu seras prudente, soupira-t-elle en me désignant sa ligne fixe.

-Comme une vierge lors de sa nuit de noces, promis-je.

Je passai mon coup de fil et pris rendez-vous. Après avoir raccroché, je sortis la liste des cobayes de l'HYDRA de ma poche.

-Sharon, ton capitaine est toujours ton voisin ?

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ capitaine.

-Oui, je sais, soupirai-je. C'est celui de ta tante.

Mon amie rougit et grommela une réponse. Je souris et elle soupira.

-Tu te moques de moi.

-Qui ? Moi ? M'indignai-je.

Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre et de prendre la liste. Je la vis tiquer sur un nom, sans doute le même que moi.

-Comment as-tu eu ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui signalai-je.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ça fait partie des choses que je te dirai plus tard, lorsque j'aurai réglé cette histoire.

Elle acquiesça. Je lui avais dit que je lui raconterai tout, et elle savait que seule la mort m'empêchera de tenir parole.

-Que vas-tu en faire ?

-Une photocopie pour Rogers et l'originale pour toi, après, tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?

-Une liste des personnes que l'HYDRA peut nous envoyer pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

-Et tu te balades avec ça dans ta poche.

-Avant, c'était dans mon soutien-gorge.

-Joyce !

-L'âne !

Oui, j'adore Sherk. Et le Docteur House. C'est comme Jack Sparrow. Incontournable ! Il faut avoir vu les trois au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi, j'essaye de ne pas l'être.

On dit que la franchisse nuit à l'amitié. Dans le cas de Sharon et moi, c'est faux. Je dis tout ce que je pense, et elle, elle me supporte.

-Ton problème, il est dans quel genre ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

Avec Natasha, Sharon est ma seule amie, je n'ai pas envi de la mettre en danger. Même si pour l'instant, le danger est quasiment sous contrôle, je sais très bien comment une situation toute simple peu dégénérer jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable et catastrophique.

-Pour l'instant, pas encore mortel, lui répondis-je.

-Tu ne me rassures pas.

-J'ai pour règle de ne pas mentir à mes amis.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas rester.

-J'ai une planque dans le coin.

-Merci.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Non.

-Si.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ta tante n'y survivrait pas.

J'avais un peu honte d'utiliser cet argument, mais c'était le seul qui l'obligerait à garder ses distances avec tout ça. Je savais que Sharon fera ce qu'elle voudra et qu'elle s'arrangera pour me garder à l'oeil, mais elle évitera le danger autant que possible. C'était déjà ça. Une amie fidèle. C'était ce qu'elle était et ce que je n'étais pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. Et pourtant, j'ai une amie comme elle. Je sais que ça fait clicher, mais, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi.

-Tu iras là-bas demain, m'ordonna-t-elle. Ce soir, tu restes ici, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas en fuite ? Que je ne suis pas un Agent de l'HYDRA ?

-Pas tout style, tu détestes devoir ranger ta chambre.

J'eus un rire amusé. Elle avait raison. L'HYDRA ne toléra jamais un individu qui considérait que sa chambre était rangée lorsque son lit était fait, pas lorsqu'elle était en ordre.

-Connais-tu un bon fleuriste ? Lui demandai-je.

Oui, moi ou l'art de changer de conversation même pas discrètement.

-Demain.

-Hein ?

-Deux.

-Sharon, le rôle de la chieuse qui horripile est déjà attribué.

-Tu es fatiguée, tu portes des vêtements froissés, tes cheveux ont besoin d'un bon coup de peigne et tu n'es pas maquillée. Même le jour où tu avais chopé la grève, et où tu avais à peine la force d'être consciente pour manger ou lire, tu n'étais pas aussi négligée.

-J'ai peut-être changé.

-Joyce, je t'ai vu traverser la moitié du pays juste pour avoir un vernis à ongles bien précis.

Pour ma défense, il était super ce vernis et très bon marché. Sans oublier qu'il était exactement de la même couleur que le sac que je venais d'acheter. Quoi ? Même moi, je peux être superficielle. Être coquette est un crime ?

-Tu as oublié de dire que mes chaussures ne vont pas avec mon haut, lui signalai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Sharon leva les yeux en soupirant. Beaucoup de personnes réagissent comme ça en ma présence.

-N'essaye même pas de me donner envi de te mettre dehors. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et te reposer un peu. Et ne tente pas de négocier ! Me prévint-elle.

Et après on se demande comment elle fait pour me supporter. En réalité, elle prévoit tout ce que je vais dire et elle m'interdit de parler. Je lui fis un sourire innocent, qui eut pour seul effet de lui faire lever les yeux. Encore. Carl alluma la télévision et finit par trouver un match de base-ball. Ça y est, il est au paradis.

-Tu me prêtes un pyjama ? Je suis partie de chez moi un peu précipitamment ?

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il permet de voir que Joyce est capable de ne pas être égoïste. Même s'il faut avoir des nerfs solides pour la supporter.**

**A la revoilure.**


	16. 1-16 Pause

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Beaucoup de parlote et peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je le trouve assez important, alors dites vous que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Mais oui, James va retrouver Joyce. Parce que l'histoire n'est pas finie. Le sale quart d'heure n'est pas pour maintenant, mais il arrive bientôt._

_Déborah : Merci ! Tu veux la suite ? La voilà, comme toutes les semaines ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Pause.**

J'ouvris la porte et rentrai, Carl sur les talons. Ce n'était pas l'une de mes planques, et, le lieu m'était totalement étranger. Pourtant, il m'y sentait à l'aise. Sans doute parce que je me savais une alliée dans cette ville. Une fois la porte fermée, mon premier geste fut de commencer à écrire une lettre pour Sharon afin de tout lui expliquer même si je ne m'en sortais pas. Après avoir noirci quelques feuilles, je les déchirai. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Ça, voir le verre à moitié vide, ce n'était pas mon genre. Moi, j'étais celle qui allait de l'avant.

James. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pensai à lui. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est bien trop banal pour moi. Dans ce cas, on peut même dire que ça serait un très mauvais roman Arlequin. Non, je penchai plutôt sur un début de syndrome de Stockholm. Enfin, je pense. Je pris un ordinateur laissé là par Sharon, et, commençai des petites recherches.

Commençons par les critères du syndrome de Stockholm :

_Sentiment de confiance, voir de sympathie, de la victime vers son agresseur_

Il y a quelques jours à peine, je comptai sur James pour couvrir mes arrières. Et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute, dans le fond, je l'aime bien et le plein sincèrement.

_Développement d'un sentiment positif de l'agresseur envers sa victime_

Au final, James n'a pas voulu me laisser mourir. Ce qui en soit est positif quand on voit comment à débuter notre partenariat.

_Hostilité des victimes envers les forces de l'ordre_

Pas encore vérifié. Déjà deux sur trois. Il n'y a pas à dire, mon auto-bilan psychologique commence bien. Note à moi-même : prendre rendez-vous en catastrophe chez mon psychologue. Bon, on se calme. Regardons les trois conditions nécessaires à l'apparition de ce foutu syndrome de Stockholm.

_L'agresseur doit être capable de justifier son acte aux yeux de sa victime._

Cette condition est remplie haut la main. Je suis pour la destruction totale et définitive de l'HYDRA.

_Il ne doit exister aucun antagonisme ethnique, aucun racisme, ni aucun sentiment de haine de l'agresseur à l'égard de la victime._

Ça marche si je mets « ça dépend des fois » ?

_Il est nécessaire que les victimes potentielles n'aient pas été préalablement informées de l'existence de ce syndrome._

Ouf, j'avais déjà lu un article dessus. Ah, oui. J'oubliai la petite ligne à la fin du paragraphe.

_Dans certains cas, l'agresseur peut faire preuve d'une conceptualisation idéologique capable de convaincre une victime préalablement informée du syndrome._

Merde. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire d'autre. Je suis dans la merde. Quoique... Pas trop vu que je me suis cassée. Et que je pense à lui. Et qu'il me manque. Et que merde, je ne suis pas encore sortie d'affaire. Que disent-ils d'autre ?

_Le syndrome de Stockholm peut être vu comme une manifestation de l'inconscient visant la survie : le sujet concerné, en s'attirant la sympathie de l'agresseur, peut se croire partiellement hors du danger, voire susceptible d'influencer les émotions de l'agresseur._

Je crains que dans mon cas, je lui donnai plutôt envie de me fracasser le crâne contre les murs.

_Si la pacification débouche sur une fraternisation, il peut même imaginer sauver sa vie._

Mouais, avec James, ça aussi, ça dépend des fois. C'est comme avec Jack.

_C'est en fait simplement sa propre angoisse dont le sujet se protège, car le danger est toujours réel : l'agresseur n'a pas lancé son action sans être prêt à toutes ses conséquences._

Détail toujours bon à garder en mémoire. J'avais envi de me mettre des claques. Moi, l'analyste la plus froide du SHIELD, a un cheveu du syndrome de Stockholm. Ou plutôt, moi, celle que l'on surnommait « cœur de glace », entrain de perdre pied à cause du syndrome de Stockholm. C'est officiel, mes frères, le monde ne tourne plus round.

Il faut que je me calme avant de perdre mon point de vue objectif sur la situation. Enfin, objectif, façon de parler. Punaise de punaise de punaise de merde. Je suis dans la mouise. Mais noire de chez noire, la mouise. Bon, paniquer ne servira à rien. Il faut que je me calme. Et la première étape pour ça est de rattraper mon sommeil en retard. C'est sur cette pensée que j'allai me coucher. Je dois bien avouer que même compter des éléphants sur une balançoire ne m'aida pas à m'endormir. Je finis par me relever et regarder la télévision.

.

.

Le soleil finit par me réveiller. Il me fallut quelques instants pour ouvrir les yeux. Je devais être un peu à la ramasse, parce qu'en regardant l'écran de télévision, j'eus l'impression que Bob l'éponge faisait son coming-out. C'est donc la tête dans le cul que je regardai pendant au moins cinq minutes les aventures d'une éponge pour me rendre compte que vraiment, je n'avais rien compris et que l'éponge avait juste fait brûler des steaks. Autant, je peux analyser des choses plus vite que d'autres, autant, sans café, je ne suis plus bonne à rien sans une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit. Quoique... Mon ralentissement du cerveau vient peut-être dû fait que j'avais rêvé que chips géante, couverte de sang, me poursuivait dans toute une ville pour me faire brûler vive. Note à moi-même : ne plus m'endormir devant « Carrie », ce n'est pas bon pour mon inconscient. Comment je sais que je rêve ne vient pas d'une indigestion due à trop de chips ? Simple, je ne mange pas de chips. Trop de mauvais souvenirs à cause de ça. Franchement, comment voulez-vous manger un truc quand pendant un été vous êtes restée assis à regarder des millions de chips défilées sous votre nez pour que vous puissiez enlever les trop cuites ? Rien que dit penser, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. Lorsque j'ai craqué, j'ai fêté ma démission et six heures plus tard, j'étais arrêtée pour la première et unique fois. Bref, les chips et moi, c'est toute une histoire.

Je regardai l'heure dix heures du matin. Pas de doute, j'étais vraiment épuisée. La dernière fois que je me suis levée aussi tard, j'étais au collège. Je me mis à faire le point sur les affaires que j'avais encore, celles que je devrai piquer à Sharon et celles que je devrai acheter. Lorsque je trouvai un mouchard dans mon sac, je ne fus même pas surprise. Je dois avouer qu'il l'avait mieux caché que le premier. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'en cherchant des clefs, j'allai faire tomber mon briquet (rassurez-vous, je ne fume pas) et qu'il allait se casser. À vrai dire, j'aurai été déçue de rien trouver. Ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais joué un sale coup à un type qui n'avait rien fait. Pas que ça me pose un problème de conscience, mais que ça n'aurait pas été juste. À la réflexion, ça voulait peut-être dire que James était sincère lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il reviendra me voir (et me pourrir la vie). Et ça signifiait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il me retrouve (sans doute pour me casser la gueule).

Une ou deux journées, d'après moi. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de transport et qu'il se déplace seul dans un monde où je pouvais supposer qu'il n'avait plus de repères depuis longtemps. En le détruisant ou en le mettant sur le premier camion que je croisai, je pouvais disparaître de sa vie facilement. Un seul geste, et, cette histoire serait derrière moi. Moins de cinq minutes, et je pourrai tourner la page. Laisser tout ça sombrer dans l'oubli... Retourner à ma petite vie... Retrouver un emploi... Et peut-être même qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage d'annoncer à ma famille que je suis bel et bien vivante. Oui, à cet instant, je pouvais faire un choix. Le plus raisonnable serait de m'arranger pour ne plus jamais revoir James. Adieu Soldat de l'hiver. Adieu syndrome de Stockholm. Bonjour, ancienne vie. Ou sinon, le laisser me rattraper, continuer à fuir des tueurs de l'HYDRA et éviter le SHIELD. Rester une fugitive involontaire... Ou plutôt volontaire maintenant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pus détruire le mouchard et le mis dans ma poche. Il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même. J'étais partie principalement parce qu'il voulait me laisser de côté. Et même maintenant, alors que je savais que c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire, j'avais envi de faire cette bêtise qui pouvait me coûter ce qui me restait. C'était, sans aucun doute, égoïste de ma part, mais c'était la première fois depuis cinq ans que je me sentais vraiment vivante, enfin à ma place.

Oui, maintenant, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'aurai dû faire, mais, c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'allai enfin faire ce que je voulais sans me soucier des conséquences pour les autres. Et ce que je voulais, c'était être avec James, même si c'était également la pire erreur de ma vie. Ma vie... J'avais toujours fait ce que l'on voulait que je fasse. J'étais celle qu'on voulait que je sois. Enfant, on m'avait apprise à être mignonne en toute circonstance. Adolescente, j'avais appris comment être une garce tout en restant attachante. Adulte, j'avais appris à être un bon Agent et une bonne analyste. Maintenant, il était peut-être un temps que j'apprenne à être Joyce, tout simplement.

.

.

J'aime beaucoup tuer le temps en ne faisant rien tout en mangeant des cookies devant la chaîne d'histoire. C'est un excellent moyen de déprimer. C'est vrai que ça serait mieux avec de la glace, mais j'ai la flemme de me lever jusqu'au frigo. Oui, j'ai l'air ridicule. Oui, j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je déprime. Enfin, si je sais pourquoi, et je n'en aime pas la raison. Si je déprime, c'est tout simplement parce que James me manque. Je ne sais pas si je lui manque ou s'il a décidé que je n'en valais pas le coup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi à part les fois où il a envi de me coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne sais presque rien de lui. Et pourtant... La vie est curieuse. Je ne pouvais m'attacher à un gentil garçon, il a fallu que ce soit un tueur. Il y a un mieux, la dernière fois, c'était un traitre. Franchement, je deviens de plus en plus exigeante avec les hommes. Une vidéo qui passa à la télévision me coupa dans ma déprime. C'était un documentaire sur un groupe d'homme que j'avais déjà vu.

Je les regardai tous. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, j'avais vu leur photo dans mon livre d'histoire à l'école, mais jamais ça ne m'avait tant frappé qu'à ce moment-là. Les Commandos Hurlants. Je ne pouvais détacher le regard du documentaire. Pas de doute possible, c'était lui. À moins que je devienne folle, mon James et leur Sergent Barnes étaient la même et unique personne, le doute n'était plus permis. Une raison de plus de garder mes distances, ce type pouvait être mon grand-père.

Attendez. J'ai dit _mon_ James ? OK, il faut que j'arrête de le voir. Ça devient plus qu'urgent. Mais... Non, pas de « mais ». Je n'allai pas aller au massacre juste pour un homme. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais un cœur de glace, il est totalement hors de questions qu'il fonde. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer pour James. Ce n'était pas ce que je devais faire. Ce que je devais faire, c'était prévenir mes supérieurs de ma situation et leur dire où l'attraper voir servir d'appât pour qu'ils le fassent. Je ne devais pas aider James. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat envers lui, je ne lui devais plus rien. Mais j'avais encore besoin de lui.

Oui, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à un truc pour accepter le fait que je souhaitai rester près de lui encore un peu. Alors le fait que j'avais besoin d'une personne, qui ne me mentira pas sur ce qui m'était réellement arrivée il y a cinq ans, pouvait m'aider à me justifier. Une justification. C'était ce qui me manquait pour pouvoir garder ma conscience tranquille. Ou plutôt, pour justifier ma conscience tranquille devant l'acte de trahison que j'avais fait en aidant le Soldat de l'hiver.

Je me levai et allai me réparer, j'avais un rendez-vous cet après-midi.

.

.

Des oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était dégagé. C'était une belle journée. Je marchai dans l'allée, une rose noir à la main. Carl était resté dans notre nouvelle planque. Moi... Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais là. Mais comme à chaque fois, j'avais envi de fuir très loin d'ici. C'était une chose avec laquelle j'avais encore du mal. Je m'arrêtai devant une tombe. Lire le nom dessus me fit plus mal que la balle que je m'étais prise il y a quelques jours.

-Salut Patron, murmurai-je en posant la fleur.

Je restai accroupie pendant quelques instants avant qu'une ombre, que je connaissais un peu trop bien, se planta à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien. Que dire ? Puis, je finis par me relever, toujours en silence. Il était là. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien, sauf une chose.

-Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protégé le Monde. Et tu l'as tué, l'accusai-je en plantant me yeux dans les siens.

Voilà, tout était dit. Lui et moi ne pourront jamais faire la paix tant que Nick Fury sera mort. Et pourtant, j'espérai de tout mon cœur me tromper sur ce fait. James ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu me répondre ? Quel argument aurait-il pu me jeter à la figure pour se justifier ? Il y en avait tellement, mais pas un son franchi ses lèvres. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux en sachant que l'autre n'avait aucune raison pour baiser le regard. Tous les deux, nous étions en tort. Lui, parce qu'il avait tué des innocents. Moi, parce que, moi aussi, j'avais du sang sur les mains. Tout nous séparait, mais tout nous rapprochait tellement.

Je savais déjà comment cette journée allait finir. J'allais retourner à la planque de Sharon... avec lui.

* * *

**J'ai lu « Carrie » (il est génial ce bouquin, dès que possible, je m'achète les films) et j'ai eu une idée pour le chapitre suivant. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le même style que le livre (voir pas du tout), mais j'ai eu l'idée durant ma lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, sinon, c'est le même prix. Et je ne peux absolument pas supprimer le prochain chapitre, il est trop important pour. Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à certaines de vous questions ^^. Et vous allez me maudire. Mais ça, j'ai l'habitude ;).**

**A la revoilure.**


	17. 1-17 Point de départ

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis entrain d'écrire un passage sérieux de la fic (Si, c'est possible) et j'ai du mal à avancer. Ça fait trois jours que je suis dessus et je n'ai fait qu'une seule page définitive. J'ai l'idée, je sais où je vais, mais j'ai pas envi. Non, ce n'est pas ce chapitre, c'est un passage dans au moins deux chapitres. Mais j'ai pas envi quand même et ça avance pas. Ce n'est pas aussi facile de rester sérieuse. Mais vu le passage, je vais avoir du mal à vous faire rire.

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Si, je peux, la preuve, je l'ai fait ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, je n'en pince pas pour le soldat de l'hiver;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Point de départ.**

Il ne pleuvait pas. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il n'y a que dans les films que les courses-poursuites dans les villes se font de nuit ou sous la pluie. Dans la vraie vie, les gens ne sont pas bêtes. Ils attendent que le mauvais temps passe avant de s'entre-tuer. Oui, même les méchants ne veulent pas se mouiller.

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient. Pour elle, elle avait l'impression que c'était un vacarme assourdissant. Sans doute parce que c'était une question de temps avant qu'_il_ la rattrape. Elle ne l'avait aperçu que quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir, mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Tremblante, elle s'arrêta en se retenant à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici. Si elle s'arrêtait trop longtemps, elle en mourrait. Et ce n'était pas une image dramatique, mais bien un fait douloureusement réel.

Douloureusement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trente ans. Parce qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Parce qu'on la disait belle. Parce qu'elle aimait vivre. Parce qu'elle avait des rêves. Parce qu'elle avait une famille. Réel, parce qu'on était dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle ne jouait pas. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la fin de cette histoire. Parce qu'elle vivait ce moment.

La femme respirait difficilement. Elle avait besoin d'une pose. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait besoin d'un plan. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette journée. Elle savait qu'elle ne rentrera pas. Elle savait et dans le fond, ça lui faisait plus mal que toutes les écorchures qu'elle s'était faites dans sa course folle. Elle avait vécu sa vie comme un spectateur regarde un spectacle. Elle voulait avoir des enfants et les voir vieillir. Fonder une famille... Mais elle allait mourir. Elle le savait aussi bien que le fait qu'elle avait été piégée. Elle ne savait pas encore sur qui, mais elle le savait. Tout ça... C'était trop.

Déjà, elle. Trop qualifiée. Ensuite, la mission. Trop facile. Et maintenant ça. Trop isolée. Trop. Trop. Trop. Trop de tout. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait déjà. Elle savait trop. Trop. Ce simple mot définissait si bien cette situation. Trop. Elle était de trop.

Ce n'était pas pour faire son travail qu'on l'avait envoyé ici. C'était pour qu'elle meure en mission. On ne pouvait pas la tuer sous le nez de Fury, alors on se débarrassait d'elle d'une façon « discrète ». Elle avait dû poser la mauvaise question à la mauvaise personne une fois de trop. Elle avait dû oublier de ne pas faire la maligne une fois de trop. Quelqu'un avait dû se dire que le monde se porterait mieux sans elle. Au moins, elle avait rempli un de ses objectifs : être détestée par le monde entier. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Ah, oui ! On n'avait pas encore dressé une statue à son honneur pour la bombarder de fruits pourris.

Alors, elle était là. À un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Dans une mission solo mortelle. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Un sourire comme seule les femmes au visage ange savent si bien les faire. Un sourire qui annonçait que, malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas un agneau de Dieu devant nous. Son regard clair se fit dur.

D'un geste distrait, elle remit une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle fera tout pour rendre la tâche difficile à son tueur. Il y avait une boite aux lettres morte pas loin. Elle y planquera ce qu'elle avait comme données et en profitera pour envoyer un message à Fury. Si elle devait perdre la vie, elle refusait de perdre la partie. Oui, elle était mauvaise joueuse, et, elle l'assumait.

Elle aperçut une foule et elle s'obligea à marcher. Lorsque l'on est en cavale, il faut marcher pour passer inaperçu. Courir, c'était se faire tuer. Elle le savait. Pour survivre, même cinq minutes de plus, elle devait se fondre dans la masse. Respiration calme, démarche détendue, pas un regard en arrière. Avancer droit devant comme si on savait où on va. Elle passa en mode automatique, laissant sa formation prendre le dessus sur ses réflexes, concentrant ses sens et son esprit sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait été formée pour se sortir de ces situations, toute seule. Elle était un Agent du SHIELD. On l'avait entrainée, formée, formatée, pour qu'elle sache toujours quoi faire pour réussir. Elle pouvait survivre si elle gardait confiance en elle. Ou du moins, elle pouvait sauver les meubles. Elle pouvait faire en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas vaine en réussissant malgré tout sa mission. Elle songea à son émetteur d'urgence. Non. Elle ne savait pas qui voulait la voir morte. Si elle l'activait, elle aurait de l'aide. Ou une balle entre les deux yeux. Au choix.

Elle finit par arriver à destination. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Un mouvement, une ombre, un silence... Peut-être un seul de ces signes, peut-être les trois... Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle se plaqua violemment contre un mur, se cognant la tête. Bien lui en prit parce que pendant son réflexe, elle avait perçu le bruit d'une détonation. Elle eut mal et posa sa main sur son flanc. Un liquide poisseux coulait entre ses doigts. Sa gorge se serra. Elle se servit de sa capacité à refouler tout ce qui lui arrivait pour chasser la douleur de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cette cache était compromise. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller. D'un geste rageur, elle prit son étole et des mouchoirs pour se faire un pansement de fortune. Le spineur devait la chercher, regarder pour voir si elle ne dépassait pas d'un millimètre de son abri. Et peut-être même qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle pour avoir un meilleur angle sur sa cible. Respirer était donc aussi dangereux pour elle que de rester ici. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en mouvement avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Elle eut un sourire ironique. Elle savait comment ça allait finir et pourtant, elle se battait contre l'issue. Plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de chance. Et pourtant... Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner. Elle ne pouvait même pas y songer. L'idée même la révoltait. Abandonner n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle se remit à courir dans une autre direction en serrant son sac contre elle. Elle courrait sans se soucier de ses blessures. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, pas le temps de respirer. Un piège. C'était un piège et elle avait foncé dedans tête baissée. Si elle survivait, elle se donnera des gifles pour sa bêtise. Bien entendu, qu'_il_ savait pour cette planque à informations. Quelqu'un l'avait vendu. Ce quelqu'un avait dû _le_ prévenir de tout ce qu'elle pourra faire pour ne pas tout perdre. Elle avait été stupide de voir s'y rendre. Et elle payait sa stupidité avec une blessure. Elle avait été prévisible, et dans son cas, être prévisible, c'était se faire tuer.

Bouger. Ne pas rester. Courir. Lutter. Vouloir. Fatigue. Tant de mots pour décrire la situation. Sa situation. Se déplacer. Ne pas s'arrêter. Douleur. Peur. Mort. Elle aurait pu passer toute l'heure suivante à décrire ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Mais si elle le faisait, elle mourrait maintenant au lieu de mourir plus tard. Elle eut un sourire ironique. Elle n'était pas entrain de se battre pour vivre, mais pour survivre rien qu'une minute de plus.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en priant pour qu'_il _ne la rattrape pas avant qu'elle ait pu se mettre à l'abri. Sa seule chance était de courir. Courir pour ne pas mourir. Elle savait qui _il_ était. Ce qu'_il_ était. Elle ne savait pas s'_il_ voulait récupérer les documents ou juste la tuer, mais elle savait déjà comme ça allait se terminer. _Il_ n'hésitera pas. Elle n'était rien pour _lui_. Juste un nom supplémentaire sur une liste de victimes. Un nom sur combien ? Bien trop pour qu'elle ait la moindre importance pour _lui_.

Un tueur sans pitié, une légende qui faisait trembler de peur la moitié des gens au courant de son existence, l'autre moitié étant ses commanditaires. Devant ce fait, elle savait bien que ce qu'elle faisait était vain, mais ne rien faire aurait été pire. Ça aurait été baissé les bras. Ça aurait été _le_ laisser gagner sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. L'idée même lui était intolérable.

Elle n'avait jamais renoncé, pas même quand c'était ce que la raison lui ordonnait de faire. Non, jamais. Plutôt faire une remarque, une courbette, pour ne pas perdre, pour ne pas se rendre. Plutôt être une peste envers les forts, que de regarder quelqu'un de faible se faire malmener. Plutôt se venger que de pardonner. Plutôt se sacrifier que de laisser un ami perdre ce qui lui tient à cœur. Plutôt être détestée, que de renoncer à ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'était pas une femme de compromis. Elle était une simple femme, têtue, obstinée, prête à tout. Oui, elle n'était pas un ange, elle se contentait d'être humaine. Et aucun humain aime perdre.

Elle courrait et maudit pour la millième fois Pierce qui l'avait envoyée ici. Elle le maudissait, car elle était trop gradée pour cette mission. Elle le maudissait parce que même si elle avait pu refuser, elle savait que dire « non » aurait mis fin à sa carrière. Et enfin, elle le maudissait parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et savait très bien qu'il l'avait envoyée pour se venger, pour l'humilier. Pour lui signifier, qu'elle n'était rien par rapport à lui.

Dire qu'avant, elle ne l'aimait pas pour une raison qui lui échappait. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de pièces assez grandes pour qu'ils arrivent à s'y installer confortablement avec leur ego respectif. L'un des deux devait céder et les deux savaient que l'autre ne le ferait pas. Lui, était trop sûr de son pouvoir pour le faire. Et elle... Elle, elle était loyale à un homme qui n'était pas lui et avait peu de respect pour lui. Elle avait refusé de céder devant lui. Elle lui avait signifié qu'elle refusait d'être l'un de ses jouets. Elle lui avait signalé qu'elle était l'agent de Fury, pas le sien. Bref, elle lui avait dit crotte. Et visiblement, Pierce l'avait mal vécu. Elle savait que de là à penser que c'était lui qui avait envoyé ce tueur, il n'y avait qu'un pas, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas croire que le SHIELD soit corrompu à ce point. Oui, il pouvait y avoir des traitres, mais pas à ce niveau. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant, parce que si c'était le cas, tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits auraient été vains. Et ça, ce n'était pas possible. Elle refusait que sa vie n'ait été qu'une mascarade. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de fouiner, une fois, qu'elle se serrait sortie de ce problème.

À un autre moment, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant cette situation. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, elle était sure de mourir ici. Mais, il suffisait d'une question, d'un mystère, d'une interrogation pour qu'elle sache qu'elle vivra quoiqu'il arrive. Oui, survivre ne l'intéressait pas. Mais résoudre une équation la passionnait assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre si elle en avait envi. Non. Elle savait que la vie ne marchait pas comme ça. Qu'importe ses questions, si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait. Point.

Si elle courait, ce n'était pas pour vivre. C'était parce qu'elle était totalement incapable de mourir avec dignité. Une autre se serrait résignée, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Une fois morte, sa dignité ne lui servirait à rien, même pas de paillasson. Donc, elle n'avait pas besoin de la conserver. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de réussir à semer son poursuivant. Tant pis pour son souffle court. Tant pis pour son sang qui salissait ses vêtements. Tant pis pour sa coiffure. Tant pis pour ses chaussures. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance si ça ne lui permettait pas de survivre rien qu'une minute. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. D'une toute petite minute pour réussir à s'échapper de ce piège. Une minute pour rester en vie.

Soudain, il eut un bruit. Un coup de tonnerre. Un son assourdissant. Elle s'arrêta, d'un coup, en plein mouvement, avant de tomber, comme un oiseau qu'on arrête en plein vol. Une douleur vive l'avait transpercée de part en part. Une odeur métallique remplit l'air. Elle avait de plus en plus froid, de moins en moins mal. Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et avec cette goutte, elle pleurait sa filleule qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir, tout le repas de famille où elle n'ira pas... En une larme, elle pleurait sa vie qui prenait fin sans personne pour se soucier d'elle. Une larme, un dernier salut adressé à l'humanité.

Elle sortit son émetteur d'urgence et l'activa. De toute façon, elle ne se relèvera pas. Elle le savait.

Alors que sa vue se brouillait, elle voyait une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Puis, ce fut le noir.

Elle n'avait pas trente ans, et, sa vie avait pris fin dans une petite ruelle d'une ville de l'Europe de l'Est...

_Cinq ans plus tard, Joyce devait se réveiller en sursaut, dans une planque à Washington, après avoir rêvé d'une course-poursuite, à la fois familière et irréelle, dont elle n'a aucun souvenir._

* * *

_**Non, je n'ai pas oublié de poster la suite du chapitre.**_

**_N'oublier pas que j'ai été très sage et que j'ai posté toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre, alors vous pouvez me laisser une petite review. C'est Noël, vous pouvez moi faire ce tout petit geste totalement gratuit, n'est-ce pas?_**

_**A la revoilure ;).**_


	18. 1-18 Parfois, il faut mieux ne pas conna

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit chapitre qui va faire avancer l'intrigue principale. Oui, il y en a une. Si, si, je vous jure que cette fic peut être autre chose qu'un truc sans queue ni tête.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va rester encore sérieux pour un chapitre ou deux, après on retrouve le rythme plus léger du reste de la fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Oui, mais une mort nécessaire à l'avancement de l'histoire. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas ce personnage. Et puis voilà.puis, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu veux en savoir plus ? C'est pour ça que je poste des chapitres. Comment Bucky va se venger du coup du laxatif ? Humm... Laisse-moi réfléchir. La question est va-t-il se venger ou non._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :Parfois, il faut mieux ne pas connaître sa destination.**

C'est en sueur que je me réveillai en sursaut, encore tremblante de peur. Ce rêve... Il était si réel. Pourtant... Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Je sentis mon mal de tête revenir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu mal dans cette zone. À la réflexion, à chaque fois que je songeai à ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver pour que je me retrouve dans le comas, j'avais mal à la tête. Un peu comme si mon inconscient ne voulait pas que je me rappelle d'une chose liée à mon passé. Une chose s'étant passée il y a cinq ans. Mon cauchemar et mon mal de tête finirent par me mettre de mauvaise humeur. J'en entendis un bruit venant de la cuisine. Je me levai et allai voir, mon taser à la main. Je fus presque déçue quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de James. Je ne pouvais pas passer mes nerfs sur lui : il ne s'était pas encore vengé pour la diarrhée qu'il avait eut par ma faute. Dommage, ça m'aurait donnée une raison de mal agir envers lui.

-Ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever, lançai-je en guise de salutation.

C'était la première fois que je lui adressai la parole depuis le cimetière. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas réagi comme je m'y attendais. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait regardée de travers. À part un rapide salut à Carl, il n'avait rien dit. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de me regarder. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus une exaspération digne de moi, mais un petit truc comme... De la honte ? Non, je devais faire erreur. Ça ne coulait ni avec le personnage, ni avec ce qui c'était passé. On s'était séparé pendant même pas trois jours, il ne pouvait y avoir de nouveaux éléments expliquant ce sentiment en un temps si court. Sauf s'il commençait à retrouver la mémoire, mais, vu ce que je sais de son passé, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il y ait des choses honteuses dedans. Je jetai un regard à mon reflet. L'effet voyage sans pause commençai à se voir. Mes cheveux, qui n'avaient pas vu un lisseur depuis trop longtemps, commençaient à reboucler à cause de mes gènes italiens. Bientôt, j'allai devoir me battre avec eux pour me coiffer le matin. J'avais l'air fatigué. Et, mes yeux clairs étaient lasses. Oui, j'étais loin de la jeune femme des premiers jours avec lui. Ah, oui, j'allai oublier mes racines qui commençaient à me dire « Coucou, c'est nous. Si tu veux garder tes cheveux blonds, il va falloir que tu prennes rendez-vous chez un coiffeur ». Je commençais à voir ce que Sharon avait voulu dire par l'utilisation de l'adjectif « négligé ». J'étais bien loin de l'image habituelle que je projetai. Et je trouvai que le mot « négligé » était poli vu les termes que j'aurais utilisés pour décrire ma tenue.

Pour revenir à lui, il ne me répondit pas à mon salut. À vrai dire, il ne me répond qu'une seule fois sur huit, alors je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Je savais que maintenant qu'il avait les informations qu'il voulait, il rêvait de repartir. Alors... Il y avait une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Fis-je timidement.

-Tu sais pourquoi...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la fille la plus sympa du monde. Je l'avais berné, trahi et empoisonné. Rien qu'une seule de ses raisons aurait dû me valoir une balle dans la tête. Alors, non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression que si l'espoir était de la musique, tout le quartier se plaindrait du tapage nocturne. Je sais que c'est particulièrement stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas luter contre mon stress et contre mes hormones. Même moi, je ne peux pas gagner sur tous les plans.

-... nous avons un accord, me répondit-il.

Au temps pour l'espoir. La fanfare s'est faite écrasée par un troupeau d'éléphants dansant la salsa en tutu rose à étoile verte. Oui, depuis que j'ai vu « L'homme de Rio », mon cerveau ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter des étoiles vertes au rose.

-La parole du Soldat, ironisai-je.

L'ironie, ma meilleure défense contre le monde. La seule chose qui me permet de toujours tenir. La seule chose qui me permettait d'attaquer encore et encore lorsque l'on me faisait mal. Une nouvelle fois, il me regarda bizarrement. Et une nouvelle fois, j'eus envie de pleurer sans que je sache pourquoi, mais mes yeux restèrent parfaitement secs. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, je secouai la tête comme une folle. Depuis que ce type était rentré dans ma vie, j'étais devenue une madeleine qui pleure pour un rien. Sans oublier que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Foutues hormones ! Moi, la Reine des glaces (ou des garces, selon les points de vues), incapable de rester froide et distante. Le monde ne tournait plus round. Les sentiments, c'est comme les mathématiques, si c'est facile, c'est que l'on se plante. Je préparai du café, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, comme par magie, James revint dans la pièce. Les hommes, je vous jure, on ne peut pas vivre sans, mais, on ne peut pas vivre avec.

-Carl n'est plus devant la télévision, commentai-je histoire d'empêcher le silence de s'installer de nouveau.

-Il dort dans ma chambre, m'apprit-il.

-Et toi, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?

-Ce singe devait avoir pour père un tracteur, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

J'eus un rire silencieux et secouai la tête.

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi tu m'as retrouvée dans un bar.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette où il alluma la télévision. J'allai le rejoindre et finis par m'endormir devant un film débile dont j'ai oublié le nom. Un jour, je lui demanderai s'il est vraiment le James Barnes qui avait combattu à côté de Captain America. Oui, un jour, je trouverai le courage de le faire.

.

.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il me fallut un instant pour réaliser où j'étais, et surtout sur quoi je dormais. Ou plutôt sur qui. J'aurai pu être mortifiée ou gênée, mais, en réalité, je ne voulais pas bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous dormions ensemble, mais c'était la première fois que je n'avais pas été réveillé par l'un de ses cauchemars. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je le regardai. Endormi, il semblait en paix avec lui-même. Nous étions tellement loin de l'homme torturé que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Je n'osai pas trop bouger de peur de le réveiller. De plus, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber du canapé où nous étions allongés côte-à-côte, c'était son bras de métal qui me maintenait en place. Bref, si je bougeai, je risquai de me réveiller et de rencontrer violemment le sol.

Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je me calai contre lui et fermai les yeux. Ça ne va pas me tuer de faire une grasse matinée pour une fois dans ma vie d'adulte. De toute façon, j'avais du sommeil en retard.

.

.

_Six heures plus tard, dans un parc à côté d'une fontaine._

Coulson a proposé le lieu, j'ai choisi l'heure. Il m'a dit venir seul et je le croyais. Il n'était pas un menteur, juste un très bon agent. Il y a juste une chose à retenir : on ne touche pas à sa voiture. Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi, mais il ne faut pas, c'est tout. Donc, j'étais là, entrain de lire un polar mal écrit et dont la trame était cousue de fils blancs lorsqu'il arriva. La première chose que je notai, c'est qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Ce n'était pas surprenant, lui, il était resté dans le giron de l'Agence. D'un autre côté, mes vacances à moi étaient un peu forcées.

-Bonjour Monsieur, le saluai-je.

-Bonjour Raws, me répondit-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

J'écoutais le vent un instant avant de répondre :

-Je doute. Mais surtout, je crois que je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

-Par le SHIELD ou par le Soldat de l'hiver ?

-Directement dans le vif du sujet. Au moins, on ne perd pas de temps.

-Agent Raws... Soupira-t-il.

-Les deux me fatiguent beaucoup en ce moment. Mais je dirai que celui qui est en tête, c'est Carl.

-Raws...

-Oui ? Fis-je avec mon air le plus innocent.

-Nous savons que le Soldat de l'hiver s'est introduit chez vous, et, aujourd'hui est la première fois depuis que nous avons un contact direct avec vous.

-J'ignorai que je ne pouvais pas prendre de vacances.

-Joyce !

Je me suis toujours demandé comme Coulson faisait pour crier tout en chuchotant.

-Il m'a un peu forcé la main, mais après on a trouvé un terrain d'entente. C'est juste un type un peu paumé.

-Joyce, si vous n'aviez pas de doute sur lui, vous n'aurez jamais pris contact avec moi.

Il avait raison. Je n'aimai pas ça, mais Coulson a raison. Coulson a bien trop souvent raison pour que je sois là quand il se plante. Je soupirai.

-Monsieur... Est-ce qu'il s'agit de James Barnes ? Le meilleur ami du Captain ?

-Oui.

Je hochai la tête et je fis la seule chose que je voulais faire maintenant. J'avais confiance en Coulson et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Je continuai à parler de James et petit à petit, je pris conscience que je prenais son parti. Il y a un mois, j'aurai été ravi de le savoir hors d'état de nuire. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant... j'avais appris à apprécier ses silences. Mais là n'était pas la question. La question n'était pas si Coulson allait attendre que je baisse ma garde pour me questionner. Mais quand il allait m'interroger.

-Et pourquoi vous sentez-vous obliger de le protéger ?

-C'était moi qui voulais rejoindre le SHIELD, ma vocation de devenir un bouclier pour les gens peuplant ce monde. Personne ne mit à obliger. C'était ma décision, mon choix. Lui, il a fait un choix et d'autres ont décidé d'en faire une arme pour détruire ce en quoi il croyait. Il n'a pas eu le choix, moi si.

Une réponse qui n'en était pas une. J'avais volontairement répondu à côté de la plaque et Coulson me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que si je ne veux pas répondre, je ne le ferai pas. Il savait que s'il voulait la réponse à sa question, il faudrait que j'arrive moi-même à la nécessité de le faire. Tout comme il savait que ma réponse avait, mine de rien, un lien avec sa question.

-Le regrettez-vous ?

Bonne question. Je regardai un couple passé devant nous, une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais les mêmes choix, et pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse.

-On lui a retiré la possibilité de choisir. On lui a volé sa vie. J'ai choisi celle que j'ai, lui non, fis-je sans répondre à la question à voix haute.

-Donc, vous protégez un homme recherché pour meurtre, terrorisme et espionnage.

-Oui.

-Je vous connais, Raws, rien n'est jamais simple avec vous.

-Je sais, tout comme je sais que vous êtes mon mentor. Mais vous savez aussi pourquoi je suis ici. Dites-moi pourquoi mon corps guérir plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Dites-moi pourquoi je me rappelle d'être morte, alors que je ne peux pas l'être parce que je suis vivante aujourd'hui. Et que personne, pas même Dieu peut ramener une personne d'être les morts.

-Tahiti.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ma réponse tenait en un mot, tout comme la sienne. Je le protégeais du SHIELD. Et le SHIELD aura toujours des secrets pour moi. Pour les connaître, je devrai non seulement savoir ce que je cherche, mais aussi poser les bonnes questions. Mais surtout, je devrai arracher les réponses une à une. Après un trop long silence, je posai enfin la question fatidique, celle dont je soupçonnai la réponse mais que je n'étais pas sure de vouloir.

-Que s'est-il passé à Tahiti ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Joyce.

Aie. Lorsque Coulson me tutoie, ça veut dire que la conversation est de nature privée. Et on parle de mon coma. Oui, ça peut faire partir de ma vie privée, mais pas quand c'est au court d'une mission pour le SHIELD que j'ai été blessée. S'il considère que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, ça veut dire que je n'étais pas dans un simple coma. Et si je n'étais pas dans un simple coma, ça veut dire... Il y a quelques années, j'ai entendu le directeur déclaré que Coulson était mort. Et si... Mais alors... C'était possible, il est connu que le SHIELD avait accès à une technologie qui relevait plus de la science-fiction qu'autre chose. Et si c'était vrai, si c'était son cas... Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi mes doutes ne peuvent-ils pas être réalité ? Je peux donc l'avoir été.

-Et maintenant, j'ai des crises de panique lorsque je suis seule dans une salle entièrement blanche.

-On a dû utiliser la suggestion mentale sur nous.

-Coulson, ne dites pas des hypothèses lorsque vous savez que c'est la réalité. Moi aussi, je vous connais.

D'un bon, je me relevai et je partis sans me retourner. Mes chaussures claquaient sur le sol, mais je ne les entendais pas. J'étais... J'étais furieuse. Tout simplement furieuse. Mais quelle idiote ! J'avais eu une confiance aveugle en eux et voilà le résultat. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. Je me servis de la foule pour me fondre dans la masse même si je savais que Coulson n'avait envoyé personne me suivre. Il me connaissait trop bien pour faire ça. Il savait qu'il fallait que je me calme avant de pouvoir revenir vers le SHIELD de mon plein gré. Tout comme je savais que lui aussi n'avait pas survécu à une blessure. Il venait de me le dire indirectement. _Ce qui compte est ce que l'on ne nous dit pas._ Combien de fois m'avait-il répété cette phrase lors de ma formation ? Beaucoup de fois.

Je finis par arriver à destination en espérant qu'_il_ serait encore là. J'eus un sourire ironique à la pensée que j'espérais que le Soldat de l'hiver soit là à m'attendre alors qu'il avait peuplé les histoires d'horreur que l'on raconte lorsque l'on commence notre formation. J'ouvris la porte et je le vis, il était là. Pourtant, il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Rien ne le retenait plus ici. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva et je fermai la porte.

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me transformer en éprouvette ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, fis-je en murmurant la dernière phrase alors que des larmes coulaient le long de me joues.

James me serra délicatement contre lui. Je me fichai qu'il comprenne ce que je disais ou pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit là et qu'il me serre tout contre lui. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Rien d'autre.

-Ils n'ont jamais voulu ça. Ils voulaient te sauver, me raisonna-t-il. Tu n'es pas une éprouvette. Tu es la plus belle emmerdeuse que je connaisse.

-Mais...

-Je ne laisserai personne t'utiliser contre ton grès. Personne ne te fera plus mal, je te le promets.

Et il m'embrassa. Sur le coup de la surprise, j'ai levé le genou sans doute un peu trop fort et... Inutile de dire qui se retrouva sur le sol en jurant. C'était un réflexe. Pas de ma faute (enfin si, un peu, mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassée par surprise, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon). C'est en m'excusant en boucle que je l'aidai à se remettre debout. Réflexe à la con. J'en pince pour lui, il m'embrasse, et, j'envoie ses noix saluer ses amygdales. J'ai un don pour bousiller les occasions.

-Il y a quelque chose que l'on me cache au sujet de ma mort, lui déclarai-je une fois qu'il m'ait demandé d'arrêter de me répéter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose sans oser le faire. Je ne sais même pas si le SHIELD sait qui m'a tuée, mais je comptai bien savoir qui m'a envoyer à la morgue.

Le lendemain, en ramassant ses chaussures qu'il avait laissé dans le passage, je remarquais qu'un brin d'herbe était coincé sous la semelle. Ce n'était pas surprenant, ce qui l'était, c'était qu'au vu de la quantité, on avait voulu retirer toute preuve d'une promenade en plein air. Je jetai un regard dans la direction de James. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des secrets, mais, je jouais autant franc-jeu que possible.

.

.

Je ne lui parlai pas de l'herbe. Je gardai mes doutes pour moi. Enfin, mes doutes, je dis ça parce que je n'ai pas de preuve, mais c'était plutôt mes certitudes. James m'avait suivi. Bref, il ne me faisait pas confiance. Inutile de demander pourquoi, je suis un agent du SHIELD et lui un fugitif.

Du moins, je suis encore un agent et lui un criminel. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que nous avions passé ce stade de la méfiance. Une petite voix me disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas agi par méfiance. Mais je la faisais taire. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse. Surtout pas de lui. Surtout pas après Edward. J'avais trop durement appris que même l'homme le plus parfait pouvait être détestable pour retomber dans le piège des sentiments.

Qui est Edward ? C'est vrai que j'ai déjà, parler de lui quelque fois, j'ai même aidé James à tuer son cousin. Il est l'une de mes causes de cauchemars, mais pas parce qu'il était cruel avec moi. Au contraire, c'était l'homme dont toutes les femmes rêvent. Sauf que c'était aussi un traitre. Et dire que j'avais mal pris ce fait était comme dire que le naufrage du Titanic est une catastrophe : le terme est trop fiable.

J'allai lui parler de ma discutions avec Coulson, lorsque James fit glisser une photo jusqu'à moi. Elle devait être dans un dossier que je n'avais pas encore lu. Lorsque je la pris pour l'examiner de plus près, je me rendis compte que non. Elle était à moi, j'avais même écrit la date derrière. Zut, j'étais sure de l'avoir détruite en jouant aux fléchettes avec elle pour cible. Elle représentait Edward à l'époque où j'ignorai qui il était réellement.

-Cet homme...

-... a trahi le SHIELD, il s'agit d'Edward Wains. Mais il n'est plus en état de trahir une autre personne, complétai-je en me levant.

J'étais à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. Je savais ce qui était entrain de se passer. Mon silence était entrain de me tomber dessus. Et Philip Wains avait raison sur un point. J'avais bel et bien trahi son cousin. Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirai exactement de la même manière.

C'est avant de quitter la pièce que je lui donnai l'alibi d'Edward pour les cinq dernières années :

-Je l'ai tué moi-même.

* * *

_**Et couper !**_

_**Oui, je l'ai fait exprès de couper pile à ce moment là.**_

_**Bon, moi je vais me planquer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Sauf si j'ai plus de dix reviews pour ce chapitre avant. Dans ce cas-là, je serai bien obligée de poster la suite avant samedi. Ça serait bête surtout que le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et prêt à être posté (un chantage ? Où ça?).**_

_**A la revoilure !**_


	19. 1-19 Tournant dangereux

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une chance que j'avais un chapitre d'avance parce qu'entre une gastro et une réaction allergique, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup, surtout avec les cours qui ont repris et tout ça.

J'ai commencé à travailler sur la suite de Hiccup. Juste une question : pensez-vous que je doive créer une nouvelle histoire et la poster directement à la suite de Hiccup même si ce n'est pas la même histoire ? Personnellement, je pense que ça sera mieux de séparer les deux histoires, mais je n'ai pas envi de vous faire courir sur tout le site pour retrouver les détails de Hiccup dont je ferai mention dans cette suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : C'est vrai que Joyce a foutu en l'air le moment que plus de la moitié des lecteurs attendait dès le chapitre 2 ^^. D'un autre côté, on parle de Joyce, elle est unique dans son genre. Et puis, avoue que ÇA, c'est originale, dans toutes les autres fics, il va finir par rouler un patin à la fille (ou à Steve, ça dépend de l'auteur), et on sait tous la suite. Au moins, là, ça change un peu. Pour Tahiti, je suis là pour fournir les explications pour ceux qui comprennent pas. Alors, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à poser les questions (par review ou par PM, je ne suis pas très regardante). Comment ça je profite de te répondre pour réclamer des reviews ? Si peu... Bon, revenons à ta review. Joyce et emmerdeuse sont synonymes dans mon dictionnaire. D'un autre côté, on l'aime pour ça;). Si c'était un ange, elle serait moins drôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je viens d'imaginer Joyce avec une auréole et elle avait aussi deux petites cornes ^^. Je blablate, je blablate et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai terminé de te répondre, alors, merci pour ta review (j'adore les lecteurs qui prennent cinq toutes petites secondes pour m'écrire un petit commentaire), et voici le chapitre tant attendu._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Tournant dangereux.**

_Cinq ans plutôt, Pologne, Varsovie._

J'avais envi de hurler, mais je restai d'un calme olympien. M'énerver aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à me rendre ridicule. Je regardai Fury droit dans les yeux. Enfin, autant que c'est possible en visioconférence. Je savais qu'il m'observait pour savoir ce que je pensai. J'aurai sans doute dû ne pas jouer la comédie et le laisser voir à quel point j'étais blessée mentalement, mais, j'étais incapable de me montrer si fiable.

-Ça sera tout, Agent Raws.

-Oui, Monsieur.

D'une phrase, Fury m'avait congédiée avant que je finisse par craquer. La conclusion de mon rapport avait été simple : il y avait un traitre, et, ce traitre était Edward Wains. Une conclusion aussi simple que terrible pour moi. Calmement, j'allai dans mes appartements. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je pleurai, je niai l'évidence avant de me résoudre à accepter la réalité. Edward avait trahi le SHIELD. Pire que tout, il m'avait trahie. Je savais qu'il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Les patrons allaient envoyer des gens l'arrêter, mais ils arriveront trop tard. Je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une journée pour disparaître. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à avoir toujours une ou deux identités inconnues du SHIELD. Tout comme il m'avait appris à toujours avoir un plan de secours.

Oui, il m'avait appris beaucoup de choses. Et, maintenant, il m'apprenait ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ce que ça faisait de voir ses rêves être allègrement piétiner. Ce que ça faisait de se rendre compte que celui pour qui on serait mort se jouait de nous. Ce que ça faisait de voir sa fierté être réduite à l'état de cendre. Une autre que moi se serait mis à le haïr, mais j'en étais incapable. Demain, je le pourrai peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une chose à faire. Une chose que je pouvais laisser personne faire à ma place.

De sous mon matelas, je sortis une boite. Dedans, il y avait tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'arrêter personnellement. Une larme réussit à couler le long de ma joue. Je savais que j'avais atteint un point de non-retour. Faire marche arrière lorsque je suis dans mon droit n'est pas dans ma nature. C'était l'un de mes défauts qui faisait que j'étais si bonne dans mon métier. J'étais incapable de baisser les bras lorsque j'avais raison. Et j'avais raison. J'étais la personne qui connaissait le mieux Edward. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'arrêter, c'était moi. C'était ma faute, à moi de la réparer.

Au SHIELD, on nous apprend à manier toutes les armes, mais on nous encourage à nous spécialiser dans le maniement d'une. Captain America avait eu son bouclier, Coulson avait son taser, moi ? Une formation de tireur embusqué et le fusil qui va avec. Je n'avais qu'à tendre un piège à l'homme que j'aimais et le tuer. Avec la froideur qui m'avait valu le surnom de « Coeur de Glace », je sortis mon arme de son rangement. Je me forçai à inspirer calmement avant de prendre un téléphone pré-payé que je n'étais pas censée avoir. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Ce téléphone... Edward me l'avait laissée « au cas où ».

Dans le fond, il devait m'aimer, au moins un peu. Je chassai cette idée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire preuve de faiblesse alors que mon devoir était clair. Je ne devais, pouvais, pas permettre à un traitre de s'en sortir. Même... Même si moi, je l'aimai. J'avais envi de mourir. Pourtant, c'était un geste sûr que j'allumai le téléphone. Si Dieu existait, il devait m'en vouloir. Certes, je n'étais pas un ange, mais je ne méritai pas ça. J'allai dans le répertoire, et appelai l'unique numéro enregistré.

-Oui ? A répondu une voix que j'aurai reconnue partout.

C'est à ce moment que je rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

-Ted ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Une partie de moi savait combien j'aurai souhaité que ça ne soit pas si facile. Je n'eus pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour que de la tristesse empreigne ma voix. Penser à lui me suffisait pour être malheureuse. Il eut un silence hésitant avant que je me mette à parler.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? On m'a dit que... Que...

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie, ni pour les larmes, ni pour mon hésitation. Je voulais tellement m'être trompée. Quitte à perdre ma place, je voulais être dans l'erreur. Je voulais ne pas avoir à faire ce que je devais faire. Je ne voulais pas faire l'impardonnable, une partie de moi ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Edward... Qu'as-tu fais ?

Pour le coup, je prenais un gros risque. Il pouvait décider que je ne valais pas le coup qu'on m'explique et raccrocher. Mais je tablais tout sur le fait qu'il devait tenir à moi un minimum. Un fait dont je n'étais plus très sure.

-Joyce, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ?

_Si c'était qu'il avait trahi son propre pays, j'étais déjà au courant._

-Pas ici... Rejoins-moi.

_Oui, je vais aller voir un meurtrier et un traitre pour être sure de mourir aujourd'hui. Ça me ressemble tellement. Tu as tout compris, Edward._

-Où ?

_Bon, ma fille, c'est le moment d'arrêter tes conneries et de raccrocher. Rien ne t'oblige à lui parler. Rien ne t'oblige à comprendre comment il a pu te faire ça. Ni comment il a pu donner des informations à n'importe qui, ce qui a abouti à la mort de deux agents._

-Là où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_Comme c'est romantique. Maintenant, tu proposes un autre endroit où tu pourras faire venir des renforts avant lui. Ou encore mieux, tu n'y vas pas._

-J'arrive.

_Et merde. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai un don pour avoir des ennuis._

Je raccrochai et soupirai. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Trois options. La première était que je dise à d'autres agents où trouver Edward, mais c'était mon problème. Deuxième, j'y vais avec des renforts, mais il y avait le risque qu'ils entendent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas entendre. Et c'est toujours mon problème. Troisième et dernière, j'y vais seule. Et je règle seule mon problème. Option trois. J'y vais et tant pis si ça tourne mal, c'était uniquement ma faute si on en était arrivé là. Je n'aurai jamais dû laisser mes sentiments personnels interférer avec mon travail. Personne ne veut d'une analyste avec un cœur, car c'est aussi dangereux qu'un médecin-malade. Il me fallait donc choisir ou apprendre à séparer mon travail de ma vie privée. J'étouffai le début d'un sanglot tout au fond de moi. J'avais prêté serment. J'avais donné ma parole, et je n'étais pas mon père. Je tenais toujours mes engagements.

Au moment de partir, je jetai un regard à mon fusil. Non, je voulais lui laisser une chance. Si je le prenais, je n'écouterais aucune des explications d'Edward. Je quittai la pièce avec seulement mon arme de service. Je voulais croire qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir. Je voulais le croire. Je voulais y croire encore. C'est tout ce que je voulais croire, quitte à être dans le faux. Je quittai la base en laissant un simple message à Coulson. Je devais avoir, environ, entre une et trois heures avant qu'on se rende compte que je n'étais pas là où je devais être. Si je disais à mon mentor où j'allai, l'alarme ne sera pas donnée et mon absence sera inaperçue. Les rues de Varsovie étaient calmes. Tout le contraire de moi. Je n'étais pas calme, j'étais malheureuse, furieuse, trahie, mais, certainement pas calme. C'est fou comme les clichés dans les films collent mal avec la réalité. Je finis par arrivée à destination. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais qu'il était là. Je le savais parce qu'arriver le premier était le seul moyen de s'assurer que l'autre ne tend pas de piège et respecte ça part du contrat. Je le savais, parce que c'était lui qui m'avait appris à toujours avoir un plan de secours, et, donc, par définition, avoir un maximum de données en main sur l'environnement.

La brume de ce matin était peut-être clichée, mais si utile pour assourdir les sons, ou pour se cacher à la vue de tous. Cette brume fait que tu es sûr de qui est en face de toi qu'une fois que tu ne peux plus fuir. Une silhouette se détacha de la brume, et, je la reconnus. Pauvres fous, comment en étions arrivés là ?

-Joyce, murmura-t-il.

Il était soulagé. Je l'entendais dans sa voix. Il était soulagé que je sois venue. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux, mais je ne pleurai pas. Je savais que cette histoire allait mal se finir, alors, ce n'était pas la peine que je commence à pleurer dès maintenant. Je ne répondis pas. Je savais que si je commençais à parler, soit je lui hurlai dessus, soit je finissais en pleurs. Je ne voulais me retrouver dans aucune de ces situations.

-Ma chérie...

Je détestai ces mots dans lesquels il mettait tant de désespoir. Je les haïssais de tout mon cœur.

-Tais-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, je t'en prie, lui demandai-je la voix brisée.

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'avais fait une erreur, j'étais venue. Et cela allait me briser. Je le sentais.

-Pourquoi ? Finis-je par demander.

Un mot. Et dans ce mot, j'avais résumé tout ce que je voulais dire, aussi bien les injures que les questions. Un mot dit sur un ton détaché, tant contraire à ce que je ressentais. Un mot pour dire toute ma détresse. Il commença à parler, mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha dont je ne voulais pas connaître le sens. Je savais pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être plus morte que vive. Il m'avait trahie, et, moi, je l'aimai encore.

-Et les conséquences de tes actes ? Edward, des gens sont morts parce que tu as dit des informations confidentielles à la mauvaise personne, le coupai-je sans avoir écouter une seule de ses explications.

-Oui, il y a eu des morts, mais les guerres en ont toujours fait.

-Edward... Murmurai-je.

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que c'est pour le plus grand bien.

-Et les agents morts ? Que vas-tu dire à leur famille ?

-Dommages collatéraux. J'ai agi pour le bien de l'humanité. Toutes ces guerres... Nous pouvons y mettre fin en privant les gens de leur liberté pour leur propre bien.

Il y croyait. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il y croyait vraiment. Il y croyait, et, je voulais mourir. J'aurai voulu avoir le courage de le gifler et de lui dire s'écouter parler. Mais, je ne bougeai pas. Ses paroles me paralysaient.

-Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous comprends ? Tu me comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends, finis-je.

Je comprenais que je ne pouvais pas. Il me prit dans ses bras en me promettant que maintenant, cette histoire était derrière nous. Qu'ensemble, nous ferons le bien. Lentement, je sortis mon arme de service de la poche de mon manteau. Doucement, je la levai. Le libre-arbitre est une chose si terrible. On peut faire des choses en sachant que c'est mal, parce que l'on a le choix. Et j'ai choisi. Une larme coula le long de ma joue lorsque je la positionnai à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Une part de moi souhaitait manquer mon tir et me tuer à sa place, mais lorsque j'appuyai sur la gâchette, ce fut lui qui tomba, pauvre marionnette dont on vient de couper les fils. Je l'accompagnai dans sa chute tout en le serrant contre moi. Je le regardai mon tir n'avait pas endommagé son visage. D'un geste, je lui fermai les yeux avant de lui embrasser le front comme je l'avais si souvent fait. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. J'aurai dû le faire et prendre la fuite, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'est Coulson qui finit par nous retrouver. Je berçai encore le corps d'Edward.

-Si c'est ça, l'amour, achevez-moi. Par pitié, le suppliai-je.

-Joyce, me dit mon mentor d'un ton tellement doux qu'il me donnait envi de disparaître.

-Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

-Parce que tu l'aimais réellement.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. J'avais envi de mourir. Je voulais mourir. Alors pourquoi respirai-je encore ? Si Dieu existe, pourquoi me laissait-il en vie ? Pourquoi ? Seigneur Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Pourquoi être si cruel envers moi. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. Dis-moi qu'Edward va se relever. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie. Coulson me sépara doucement de mon défunt amant. Je m'agrippai à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu laisser un autre agir ? Demandai-je à Coulson. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu avais laissé un autre faire ce travail, tu ne te le serais jamais pardonné.

À sa place, j'aurai giflé l'hystérique en lui disant de se relever et d'avancer. Mais, Coulson me releva doucement sans élever la voix. Il m'essuya le visage, comme à un enfant en me disant qu'un jour, j'irai mieux. Il ne me dit pas qu'il était désolé. Il ne me dit pas que demain, tout sera comme avant. Il me dit aucun des mensonges qu'on réserve aux gens en deuil.

-Il faut que tu partes, Joyce. Je m'occupe de tout. Mais toi, pars, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je partis comme il me l'avait demandé. J'étais vivante au sens clinique du terme. Psychologiquement... J'étais plus morte que vive. Mais je bougeai, respirai, alors, je pouvais donner l'illusion. Alors, je courrai jusqu'à la base ne passant par des chemins détournés. Une fois dans ma salle de bains, je mis mes vêtements dans un sac, prêt à être jeté dans un incinérateur. Puis, je me mis sous la douche pour enlever le plus de traces possibles de mon crime. J'agissais comme on me l'avait appris. J'obéissais, effaçai et attendais des ordres. Pas de réflexions, juste des réflexes. Si je voulais survivre, il fallait que je reste concentrer sur ce qu'il fallait que je fasse sans réfléchir. Réfléchir était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre tout de suite. Une fois à l'abri, je pourrai réfléchir. Pas avant. Lorsque ma peau fut rosée à force d'être frottée, je sortis de la douche, me séchai et m'habillai. Puis, je pris le sac et me servis de ma connaissance de la base pour le mettre à l'incinérateur sans rentrer dans le champ des caméras. Pas de trace. Si je voulais survivre, il fallait qu'il n'y ait plus de traces de mon acte. Puis, j'étais retournée dans mes appartements, sachant que Coulson allait venir me voir et m'engueuler. J'avais agi. J'avais merder. Et en beauté en plus. Alors, j'attendais les conséquences de mes actes.

On frappa à ma porte, et je me figeai, prête à être mise aux arrêts. Je ne répondis pas, et on rentra. Ou plutôt, Coulson rentra. Il semblait soulager de me voir ici, assise sur mon lit. Le cœur en miette, mais pas morte. Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-C'était risqué, déclara-t-il. Comprends-tu à quel point ton acte était dangereux pour toi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Pas à de la compassion et à une remontrance comme on en fait à un enfant pas sage. Il s'assit près de moi.

-Regarde-moi, me dit-il.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était la demande d'un père qui a peur de briser son enfant en ne disant pas la bonne chose. C'était une supplication d'une personne qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider l'autre. Je finis par relever la tête. Non, Coulson n'agissait pas comme je mis attendais. Je lus dans ses yeux, qu'il voulait me sauver de moi-même.

-Quelle est ta douzième règle ?

-Que ?

-Ton code de conduite, ton manuel de survie... Quelle est ta règle numéro douze ?

-Une fois le travail terminé, tourne la page.

-Et ta soixante cinquième règle ?

-Une fois que tu as agi, assumes ton choix.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour appliquer tes propres conseils ?

Je me souviens avoir regardé Coulson, encore un peu sonnée. Il avait raison, j'avais terminé un travail et fait un choix. Maintenant, je devais avancer. C'est ce que j'avais fait. Du moins, je le croyais. James... James était la personne qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur un fait. Pendant cinq ans, j'avais été prisonnière du souvenir de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais joué la comédie jusqu'à me tromper moi-même. Je m'étais convaincue que je vivais ma vie. Maintenant, je me rendais bien compte que je n'avais fait que de survivre, limitant ma vie à mon travail et à quelques personnes se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Ce jour-là, j'ai tué Edward. Je l'avais fait et, depuis, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je regrette de n'avoir pas vu plutôt qui il était. Parce que si je l'avais vu, non seulement, ça aurait sauvé des vies, mais en plus, la mienne n'aurait pas été brisée comme elle l'a été. Je le savais, maintenant, il fallait que j'avance vraiment.

* * *

_**Je dois avouer que j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. Ma pauvre petite Joyce... Comment ça « et Edward » ? Relisez le chapitre, c'est un méchant. Il a fait pleuré Joyce.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	20. 1-20 Rond point

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** On est en plein cœur dans la partie sérieuse de l'histoire, mais promis, après c'est fini. Enfin, en tant que faire ce peut.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Rond point.**

Mon aveu avait clos le sujet « Edward ». J'ignore ce que James voulait me demander et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne veux pas parler, c'est bien de _ça_. À vrai dire, ça fait cinq ans que _ça_ s'est produit. La mission d'après, j'ai fait une erreur de bleusaille et j'y avais perdu la vie. Coma, m'avait-on dit. Procédure standard d'annoncer à tout le monde la mort de l'agent même à sa famille. J'avais refusé qu'on dise à mes parents que j'étais encore là. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'on doit le leur dire une seconde fois. Ai-je fait preuve de lâcheté en choisissant cette solution ? Oui, parfaitement. Preuve d'égoïsme. Également. J'ai fait le choix qui risquait le moins de me perturber sans me soucier des autres. Tant que je ne savais pas qui voulait ma mort, c'était trop dangereux pour eux, ils faisaient de trop beaux otages. Je jouai avec ma bague. Lorsqu'on me l'avait offerte, c'était un simple bijou. Puis, j'avais demandé à un ami si on pouvait y rajouter un taser. Il m'avait dit oui, au bout de trois ans, je l'avais récupérée. Cette bague... Si j'avais demandé ça, c'était pour avoir une raison de l'emmener avec moi en mission. Cette bague, c'était un cadeau de ma mère pour mes dix-huit ans. Elle voulait dire beaucoup. C'était un croisement de ma vie avant le SHIELD et de ma vie de maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus. On peut échanger des vêtements, mais pas notre passé. Ça, il faut vivre avec.

-Pourquoi restes-tu ?

Cette question, je la lui avais déjà posée. Je le savais, il le savait, mais une partie de moi espérait que la réponse ait changé. Il plongea son regard dans les mieux. Avant, ses yeux me terrifiaient par leur silence, maintenant, j'arrivais à y voir les blessures de son âme. Malgré mes doutes, je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort.j'avais bon pensé à toutes les catastrophes qui me venaient à l'esprit, je n'arrivais pas à calmer les papillons que je sentais en moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais.

Même réponse. Je le savais. Il restait parce que l'on avait un pacte. Des deux, j'étais la seule à avoir des hormones. J'étais la seule à vouloir un peu plus qu'un accord (enfin, disons plutôt que j'étais la seule dont les hormones l'emmerdaient). Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le message que j'essayai de lui faire passer.

-Quand tout cela sera fini, quand tu te seras vengé et que tu sauras qui tu es, que feras-tu ?

-On avisera, me répondit-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais il arrêta son geste avant de toucher mes lèvres. J'aurai voulu avoir le courage d'aller à sa rencontre, mais je ne l'eus pas. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je savais que si je l'embrassai, je n'arriverai jamais à le quitter. Il sortit de la pièce me laissant seule, planter comme une quiche. Il me fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas dit « je », il avait dit « on ». Sans que je sus pourquoi, je sentis une douce chaleur me réchauffer. Ou plutôt, je savais pourquoi, je commençai à tomber amoureuse. Je ne savais pas quand ça avait commencé, mais maintenant, c'était fait.

.

.

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis que James et moi ont eu cette discutions. Et en y repensant, elle était très étrange, même pour moi. Coulson m'avait fait parvenir via Carl une clef USB de données et d'informations (je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à retrouver le bon singe et à se faire obéir de lui alors que Carl ne m'écoute pas toujours alors que c'est _moi_ qui le nourrir, mais nous parlons de l'Agent avec un grand **A **(et en gras, s'il vous plaît), alors...). Je n'avais pas été surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il me suffisait de rentrer mon code d'agent du SHIELD pour l'ouvrir, Coulson devait savoir que je n'avais ni le temps ou le matériel ni l'envie de craquer un code plus complexe (encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment, mais on parle de Coulson, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre).

Bref, j'étais sur mon ordinateur portable avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Pour une fois, Carl ne me dérangea pas pour manger et alla cherche sa nourriture tout seul dans le frigo comme le grand garçon qu'il est, tout ça parce qu'il connaît le code des écouteurs (l'une des premières choses que je lui ai apprises). Ce code est composé de trois parties très simples à retenir : pas d'écouteurs signifie « tu peux me parler ». Un écouteur, c'est « je t'écoute si c'est intéressant ». Les deux écouteurs, c'est « casse-toi, merci ». Et c'était une journée à deux écouteurs. Seuls Coulson, Fury ou Hills insistent lorsque je suis dans une journée à deux écouteurs. Lors de ces jours-là, Carl sort sa gameboy et joue à Super Mario.

J'ouvris un fichier audio. Très rapidement, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de la vidéo.

« Je connais ce type. »

Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans ma tête. Sa signification était claire et j'avais deviné sa conséquence avant de la voir.

« Je connais ce type. »

C'était les mots d'un homme perdu qui sentait qu'on lui racontait des mensonges, mais qui n'avait personne d'autre à qui faire confiance.

« Je connais ce type. »

Cette phrase, c'était James qui la disait. Mais...

« Je connais ce type. »

Oui, moi aussi, je le connais. Du moins, je le croyais. Lentement, je retirai mes écouteurs. Je sentais des larmes brûlées mes yeux. Comment avait-il pu ? Je ne lui avais jamais fait entièrement confiance. Mais... Je me sentais sale, trahie.

« Je connais ce type. »

Devant moi, la vidéo continuait, mais je ne voyais plus les images. Comme un couteau, cette phrase avait déchiré le voile recouvrant ma mémoire. Les souvenirs que je voyais étaient à présents bel et bien les miens. Je pensais qu'une fois que je me rappellerai de tout, je serais soulagée. Je me trompais. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Je venais de me souvenir où j'avais vu James pour la première fois. Et ce n'était pas dans mon appartement.

Quelque chose dans ma poitrine venait de se briser et me torturait à chaque respiration. Je l'entendis encore me dire que je savais pourquoi il restait. Ah que oui, maintenant, je m'en souvenais et j'aurai mille fois préféré continuer à l'ignorer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois, je m'en sorte encore un peu plus blessée ?

.

.

Il ne rentra qu'une fois le soir venu. Et moi, j'avais passé le reste de ma journée à regarder dehors sans rien voir, plongée dans mes idées noires. Il n'était pas le genre homme à rire aux dépens des autres, mais... Pourquoi en étais-je sure ? Il ne m'avait jamais la vérité sur le lien ou même la raison pour laquelle il restait. Soit il se foutait de moi, soit il voulait se racheter. Dans les deux cas, il ne m'avait rien dit. Dans les deux cas, je me sentais trahie, car ses silences coupables prenaient enfin sens.

Aujourd'hui, il était allé je ne sais où, faire, je ne sais quoi. Bref, il n'était pas là lorsque le fragile et précaire équilibre de mon monde fut brisé. Lorsque l'une de ses promesses ne fut pas tenue. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal, alors qu'il m'en faisait sans même que je le sache. J'aurai voulu le haïr pour ça, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais en colère, ça oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de ce qu'il m'avait fait, car je l'avais déjà fait à d'autres. Et ces autres composaient mes cauchemars. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, j'aurai voulu continuer à ignorer ce maudit fait. Mais ni lui, ni moi n'avions le pouvoir d'effacer le passé.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je le regardais rentrer dans ma planque. Lentement, je tournai la tête vers lui. J'ignore ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux, mais il ferma la porte en fuyant mon regard.

-Depuis quand ? Lui demandai-je.

Il fit le contraire de ce que je voulais qu'il face. Il ne me répondit pas. Comment voulait-il que je me dispute avec lui s'il ne participait pas ? Nous nous regardions, lui fautif, moi, victime. Et dans le silence de l'appartement, même Carl ne faisait rien. Parce que la seule personne qui a ce moment pouvait faire quelque chose se taisait. La seule qui aurait pu éviter cette situation refusait de s'exprimer. La seule qui pouvait encore intervenir gardait le silence et ne répondait même pas à une simple réponse.

-Depuis quand te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as fait ?

Toujours pas de réponse. C'était le pire des aveux qu'il pouvait me faire car il pouvait tout aussi bien dire « depuis le premier jour » que « ce matin ».

-Disparaît de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Hurlai-je avant de le gifler de toutes mes forces.

C'est sans un regard en arrière que je partis. J'étais trop furieuse pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que ma propre colère. Trop furieuse contre moi qui n'avais rien vu, mais surtout contre lui. Contre lui parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Contre lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. Contre lui, parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à me retenir. Oui, je sais, je ne voulais plus le voir. Mais une partie de moi voulait qu'il cherche à me convaincre de rester. Et je maudis de toutes mes forces ce foutu aspect de moi-même qui l'appréciait.

Je marchais en essuyant les larmes qui voulaient couler le long de mes joues. Je marchais aussi vite que je le pouvais sans risquer de tomber sous cette foutue pluie. Je marchais sans écouter les appels de Carl. Je marchais en souhaitant juste mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Le reste ne comptait plus pour moi. J'étais seule.

Je sentis qu'une personne m'enlaçait les jambes, je baissai la tête. Carl. Non, je n'étais pas seule, il me restait Carl. Je le pris dans mes bras, et c'est seulement en le serrant contre moi que je me sentis un peu mieux. J'avais mal, mais ça allait. Ça ira tant que Carl sera là pour moi. Il ne me jugera jamais et prendra toujours soin de moi à sa manière. Au diable tous les Edward et tous les James, tant qu'il sera là, alors je m'en sortirai.

Mais sur le coup de la colère, j'avais fait une erreur. J'ai baissé ma garde, et j'allais le payer. Je n'eus pas le temps de rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche avant qu'il eût le bruit sourd d'un silencieux puis, une brulure dans mon bras, et, après, ce fut le noir.

* * *

**Comme à chaque fois, je vous rassure en vous disant que mon chapitre s'arrête bien là.**

**Une petite review ? * yeux du Chat Potté ***

**A la revoilure.**


	21. 1-21 Promenade sous la pluie

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu du mal pour écrire ce chapitre. Pour être franche, si mon ordinateur l'avait perdu lui et non le précédent, ça ne m'aurait pas poser trop de problèmes.

J'ai fait un petit calcul. J'ai environ 2,7 reviews par chapitre. Je suis sure que vous pouvez arriver à une moyenne de 3. Courage, je garde espoir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Edward l'avait cherché. Il ne faut jamais briser le cœur de Joyce car elle ne pardonne pas. Ce que James a fait à Joyce ? Chapitre 17. Ou sinon, tu attends qu'on le dise clairement sans sous-entendu dans le dernier chapitre (oui, la fin de la première partie des aventures de Joyce (que personnellement, j'appelle « Les Ballades de Joyce », c'est plus simple parce que je compte en faire plusieurs parties, la deuxième est déjà en route) est déjà écrite ^^)._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**** Promenade sous la pluie.**

Ce fut une paire de baffes qui me ramena à la réalité. J'ouvris difficilement un œil. Carl se tenait au-dessus de moi et il pleuvait. Pour le coup, je me payai le luxe de gémir. Attaquée pour être sauvée par un singe, il n'y a pas de doute, nous sommes bien dans la vie.

-Iiip ! S'exclama mon macaque favori.

Comme un électrochoc, je réalisai ma situation. On m'avait attaquée et je n'avais plus James pour me sortir du pétrin. Je vis un truc allongé. Oh... Pardon, c'est un corps, et vu la tête de Carl, c'est aussi le type qui m'a tirée dessus. Bon, il va falloir que je quitte la ville et au plus vite, car à moins que je me plante, je suis responsable des actes de mon singe. Je sais la question que vous vous posez tous : pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que Carl ait tué mon agresseur ? Parce que je l'ai déjà vu mordre un type qui m'avait mis la main au cul. Et puis, c'est un Agent du SHIELD. Ou presque...

-Caméras ?

-Iiip !

-On se tire !

J'adore ce singe, il connaît parfaitement ses priorités : s'assurer de ne pas être pris avant de faire autre chose. Je l'attrapai et l'enveloppai dans mon écharpe comme si c'était un petit bébé. C'est toujours plus discret qu'une femme se promenant avec un macaque. Je m'obligeai à marcher. Courir aurait servi qu'à me faire prendre et je n'en avais pas envi. J'avais d'autres priorités comme survivre et m'échapper de ce tas de merde comme une grande, chose que je n'aurais même pas eu à faire si j'avais accepté de faire ce que tout bon Agent du SHIELD devait faire et passer mon devoir avant mes sentiments. Et ce que pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'avais pas fait, bien entendu.

Mes pensées allèrent naturellement vers James. Je voulus les repousser, mais au bout d'un moment, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Une partie de moi voulait de haïr, l'autre le comprenait et savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le même homme que celui qu'i m'avait tué. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il savait ce qui m'était arrivé. Pas ce que le SHIELD m'avait fait, mais, de ce qui les avait conduit à agir comme ça. C'était lui qui avait pressé la détente. Il le savait. Et je le savais maintenant. Certes, je n'avais pas tout à fait jouer franc-jeu avec lui, mais qui l'aurait fait à ma place ? Carl ? Même pas en rêve. Ce n'est pas un singe stupide. Enfin, pas tout le temps.

Je respirai un bon coup pour me calmer. M'énerver ne me servirait à rien. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était une idée et une planque. Celle de Sharon était squattée par un certain Soldat que je ne voulais pas voir. Et je n'avais que trente dollars en poche. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il allait falloir que je surveille ma propre cachette pour pouvoir récupérer mes affaires. À moins qu'avec un peu de chance James ait compris le message et se soit tirer dans son coin. J'eus un sourire tendre au souvenir de lui devant une clef USB. Non, pas de sentimentalisme. Ça ne me réussit pas avec les hommes. Je n'ai jamais eu une histoire d'amour qui a bien fini. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne crois plus au prince charmant. Il doit y avoir un truc chez moi qui fait que j'attire soit des types amoureux d'une autre fille, soit des types à problèmes, voir de parfaits débiles.

Lorsque mes pensées revinrent à James et à notre véritable dernière conversation, je ne pus m'empêcher de porter ma main à mes lèvres. Le souvenir de son baiser était gravé dans mon cœur. Je pourrai mettre ma fierté de côté. Je pourrai aller le retrouver, lui présenter mes excuses et le traiter de crétin. Lui dire que j'étais prête à l'écouter. Oui, je pourrai le faire, quitte à perdre ma fierté. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais risqué ma carrière, mon devoir et mon cœur pour un seul homme. À chaque fois, ça avait été des hommes différents et à chaque fois, ils avaient perdu. Alors... Qu'est-ce que James a vraiment de plus par rapport aux autres ? Je ne sais pas. Il y avait un rien en lui qui me donnait envi de l'emmener loin de tout ça, une petite chose qui me donnait envi de le protéger, un détail qui m'amusait, une faille qui le rendait bien plus humain que moi... Il y avait juste un truc qui faisait que c'était avec lui que j'avais envie d'être. Et pourtant, je devais partir. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Que je pense à ce que j'étais entrain de devenir. À la femme qu'il avait fait apparaître en moi. Cette femme si passionnée, prête à tout... Cette femme que j'avais enfouie tout au fond de moi, il y a si longtemps... Tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié être capable de passions. Oui, même si ça mettait à mal ma fierté, je retournerais le voir. Parce que dans le fond, j'avais encore besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas l'homme parfait, mais c'était cet homme qui me faisait du bien juste en étant avec moi et en me supportant.

Je retournerai le voir, mais pas maintenant, il fallait que je m'assure de ne pas lui attirer des ennuis via les types qui me tournaient autour pour avoir ma peau ou la sienne. Voir les deux, je suis sure que dans le lot, il y en a qui ne sont pas très difficiles. Bref, il me fallait une planque suffisamment proche de l'ancienne pour pouvoir surveiller James et suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'appliquer. Et il fallait que je m'assure que Sharon ne vienne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dommage collatéral de son importance.

Toujours portant Carl, je me mis à errer sans but. Je devais bien le reconnaître, j'étais fatiguée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un lit. Et James. Stop ! J'ai dit que je retournerai le voir, mais pas tout de suite. Attendre. Il faut que j'attende un peu, histoire de ne pas perdre totalement la face. Et avec un peu de chance, il sera parti de lui-même. Oui, et le père noël existe. Je soupirai de toute façon, ce qui est fait en fait et revenir en arrière ne servira à rien.

Il se remit à pleuvoir. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il fasse un temps pourri le jour où je n'avais pas d'endroit où me réfugier sans devoir fournir d'explication ? Je suis maudite, c'est ça ? En tout cas, j'en ai marre, je n'ai presque rien fait pour mériter une telle poisse.

-Ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas prendre mal, me lança une voix.

Je tournai la tête. Un homme se tenait dans un tas de couvertures informes. Mon cœur se pinça à l'idée que j'avais finie par ne plus faire attention à la misère qui côtoyait la richesse à travers tout le monde.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu, lui répondis-je. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'attends un ami.

-Pas de soucis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'aider une femme dans la détresse.

En plus d'être charmeur, cet homme avait un accent assez reconnaissable qui me rappela celui de mon grand-oncle Otto. Gentillesse et souvenir d'enfance... Si je n'étais pas certaine que ce n'était pas le cas, je vérifierai que je ne suis pas dans un univers parallèle. Ça me changeait de mon quotidien de ces dernières semaines. Et ça me changeait des gros lourds qui oubliaient que les femmes aussi ont de l'amour-propre. Lentement, mais surement, je laissai retomber ma méfiance. Je suis sans doute un peu trop paranoïaque pour mon bien.

-Auriez-vous du feu, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle ?

-Attendez, j'en ai peut-être, répondis-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

Dommage que ce type soit un fumeur, sinon, il aurait pu m'être sympathique. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il vivait dans la rue qui pouvait me gêner, mais dès que possible, j'essayerai de l'aider à améliorer sa vie, avec un travail par exemple. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la crosse d'un revolver dans le coin de champ de vision avant d'être assommée. Damned.

.

.

Comme à chaque fois, mon corps reparti en deuxième après mon esprit. Lorsque je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Mon ravisseur manquait d'imagination. Le coffre d'une voiture, j'étais dans le coffre d'une voiture. C'était juste la troisième fois en moins d'un mois. Alors merci, mais on peut arrêter les frais. J'ai déjà donné. Ne me mettez plus dans votre coffre, merci d'avance. Bonjour chez vous. Quoique... Ça dépend qui est votre patron, si c'est l'HYDRA, je ne vous souhaite pas un bon jour. Sauf si ça vous embête, bien entendu.

Attendez cinq secondes. Carl... Carl était avec moi lorsque nous avions été attaqués. Où est-il ? Il me fallut quelques instants pour me calmer par rapport à son absence. Il fallait que je sorte. La première règle est que si un type te déplace, c'est pour te tuer à sa convenance un peu plus tard. Donc, il fallait que je m'échappe. Et pour ça... Je savais bien que j'aurai dû continuer à m'entraîner à faire ce genre de choses au lieu de m'améliorer au tir.

Je m'obligeai au calme et tâtonnai dans le noir. Crotte. Flute. Zut. Damned. Ce petit débile qui m'a enlevé à prévu que je veuille sortir. Je déteste lorsque les gens ne me sous-estiment pas. Oui, je sais que je n'aime pas lorsqu'il me sous-estime. En fait, je crois qu'à part de rare exception, les gens m'emmerdent. Mais ça, c'est un autre débat, n'est-ce pas ? La question à l'heure actuelle est : pourquoi m'avait-il ligotée ? Je ne suis pas aussi dangereuse que ça ? Bon, je peux faire quelques dégâts. Et je n'ai pas peur de sauter d'une voiture en marche. Je peux rendre chèvre n'importe qui juste en parlant. Et je joue des sales coups sans raison vraiment valable. Je peux faire la mariole dans n'importe circonstance. Et je... Bon d'accord, je suis une femme de caractère.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et je cognai de toutes mes forces sur le capot. Ma seule chance était que quelqu'un comprenne qu'on m'enlevait. Et avec un peu de chance, c'était une voiture dont le coffre ferme mal. J'entendis une porte claquée et des bruits de pas. Le capot s'ouvrit et je vis la silhouette d'un homme se détacher dans la lumière.

-Tu aurais eu plus de chance si nous étions encore en ville, commenta mon kidnappeur.

Il eut une brulure et je replongea de nouveau dans l'inconscience, encore.

* * *

_**Vous allez finir par me détester.**_

_**A la revoilure**_


	22. 1-22 Retour vers les clichés

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce chapitre, j'ai cité feu-follet du 45. Il faut bien rendre à César ce qui est à César. Sa review m'a tellement amusée que je n'ai pas pu résister.

On a passé les trois reviews par chapitre ! Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Tu n'as pas idée, même moi j'ai un peu pitié d'eux ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Retour vers les clichés.**

J'ai fini par me réveiller. Ou plutôt une puanteur effroyable finit par me réveiller. Plus cliché que cet endroit, on faisait difficilement. Un vieil entrepôt désinfecté qui sent bon la moisissure. C'est comme ma position. Attachée à une chaise. Dieu du ciel, c'est d'un classique. Il faudrait que quelqu'un explique aux méchants qu'ils peuvent aussi faire leur coup foireux dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, ce n'est pas interdit. Sauf peut-être par le syndicat des Supers Méchants Pas Beaux. Au fait, il existe ce syndicat ? C'est une question hyper importante parce qu'ils ont quelle mutuelle les méchants ? Et qui paye le médecin ? Et les dents ? Ils ont une assurance pour les dents ? Et la retraite ? Ça se passe comment leur retraite ?

Non, moi, je vais très bien. Mon cerveau est sans doute un peu plus dérangé que d'habitude, c'est tout. Attendez... Qui a osé me droguer que je lui fasse manger... Crotte, je n'arrive même pas à trouver un truc suffisamment horrible pour lui faire payer l'outrage fait à ma modeste personne. À la réflexion, la drogue rend très con et mégalomane. Franchement, si on me propose une autre dose, je dis non. Tant que j'y suis avec les alertes santés : une étude européenne a mis en évidence que : Vodka Glaçons, ça attaque le cœur. Rhum Glaçons, c'est le foie qui est attaqué. Le Pastis Glaçons attaque le cerveau. Et le Whisky Glaçons, c'est les reins. Il semble que ces saloperies de glaçons soient mauvaises pour tout.

Des bruits de pas approchant mis fin à mes pensées et je regardai un homme arrivé en prenant son temps. C'est moi ou il a « Grand Méchant Psychopathe » inscrit sur le front ?

-Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ok, ce n'est pas moi, ce type a vraiment une case en moins. Pourquoi dois-je toujours me coltiner les dingues ? Je suis ficelée à une chaise et ce type... Laissez tomber, ça vaut mieux. Attendez, c'est moi ou ce type...

_-Est-ce que je rêve ? _

_-Non... Me répondit-il en se demandant surement sur quelle espèce de folle il était tombé._

_-J'm'en doutais. Si j'rêvais y aurait du café, marmonnai-je._

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté. J'avais la tête dans le cul moi. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je ne pouvais pas tout analyser, mon cerveau devait me jouer un sale tour, ce type ne pouvait pas avoir _cet _accent.

-Tu devrais prendre des pastilles à la menthe, même mon singe a meilleure haleine, signalai-je.

Être droguée ne me réussit vraiment pas, je ne sais plus me taire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sourire de ce type fut un peu moins grand. Je vous préviens, s'il me dit « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler », je ne réponds plus de rien.

-À toi place, je ne ferai pas la mariole.

-Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, fis-je remarquer. Et puis, si tu n'es pas content, il ne fallait pas me droguer.

-Pour que je doive te courir après dans toute la ville ? Hors de question.

-Pourquoi ? As-tu peur de faire du sport ?

Il me foudroya du regard et je soupirai en regardant son ventre pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne lui ferait pas trop de mal. Il dut comprendre le message, car ses joues rougies légèrement et à mon humble avis, ce n'était pas par timidité.

-Si tu veux réussir, tu devrais_ faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi tu devrais me détacher et me laisser partir._

-Dieu a voulu que je ne sois pas l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

-_Si vous parlez à dieu, vous êtes croyant. S'il vous répond, c'est que vous êtes schizo, citai-je._

_Il me relança le regard disant clairement que me tuer ne le dérangerait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Pour un peu, je me serais crue à OK Coral._

-Désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais que me veux-tu ?

-À toi ? Rien. C'est ton amant qui m'intéresse.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de signaler que j'ai tué mon dernier amant.

Il y a cinq ans pour être précise et il s'appelait Edward. Il me saisit par la gorge et serra, pas assez pour me tuer, mais assez pour me renvoyez quasiment dans l'inconscience.

-Maintenant, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, m'ordonna-t-il en me lâchant.

Ça serait peut-être plus facile si je n'avais pas des tâches noires dans mon champ visuel. Ou s'il n'avait pas un accent allemand à couper au couteau. En cherchant ma respiration, je me mis à haïr ce type. Il ne sortira pas vivant de cet entrepôt. Jamais. Même si ça devait être la dernière chose que je devais faire de ma vie.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

-Un loyal soldat de l'HYDRA, contrairement au Soldat de l'hiver. Mais bientôt, il reviendra parmi nos rangs.

_C'est moi, ou « loyal » et « HYDRA » ne collent pas tellement ensembles ?_

-Jamais. Jamais, James retombera entre vos griffes, affirmai-je par pur réflexe.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, fit l'homme en se penchant vers moi.

-C'est beau d'y croire.

Il me sourit et je vis dedans que s'il le pouvait, il me torturait avant de me tuer très lentement. Il fallait que je tombe sur un cinglé. C'est bien ma veine. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la drogue ou juste de moi, mais il me faisait peur. Et généralement, quand j'ai peur, j'attaque.

-Il nous reste plus que de l'attendre, déclara-t-il doucement en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas devin. Il ne saura pas où aller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il sache où nous sommes, de façon très discrète comme ça, il ne saura pas que je sais qu'il va venir.

-Donc, ton plan est que l'un des meilleurs soldats de ce siècle vienne te casser la gueule ?

Inutile de dire ce que je pense de ce plan. Je pourrai me mettre à rire et pas qu'à cause des clichés.

-Et sais-tu ce qui va causer sa perte ? Me demanda-t-il enthousiasme avant de marquer une pause (sans doute pour l'effet dramatique). Toi. (Nouvelle pose avant de reprendre encore plus vite). Le Soldat de l'hiver n'a personne qu'on peut utiliser contre lui, mes employeurs s'en sont assuré. Personne sauf toi qu'il a trouvé, je en sais où et pour qui il semble avoir de l'affection.

-Semble... Semble... C'est vite dit, il m'a tiré dessus quand même.

-Ça devait être parce que tu parles trop.

-À vrai dire, non, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas lui parler, répliquai-je en faisant un sourire de pouf.

-Tu n'es qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier d'une partie...

-Bref, je sers d'appât. Classique, coupai-je.

-Classique ? Classique ? Parce que tu trouves que mon plan est classique ? Mon plan n'est pas classique, il est parfait ! Il est innovent ! Il est bien ficelé ! Il est magnifique ! Mais il n'est pas classique.

-Un peu quand même.

Théâtralement, il me pointa du doigt en disant ce mot et j'eus envie de bailler devant tant de mégalomanie.

-Je vais le capturer, le ramener à mes patrons et lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec lui, il te traquera et te tuera comme la pas-grand-chose que tu es.

Et il éclata de rire. C'est moi où il venait de faire Le Discourt Du Grand Méchant Pas Beau ? Oui, celui même où le gentil à le temps de partir, fumer une clope (électronique ou non) et de revenir. Et, puis, il n'était pas poli. Je suis l'une des meilleurs analystes du SHIELD. À vingt-cinq ans, je suis un Agent du niveau sept. Je suis douée et intelligente, alors si, je vaux quelque chose. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il avait oublié un minuscule détail au sujet de James alias le Soldat de l'hiver.

C'est en haussant le sourcille que je regardais cet... Homme (désolée pour tous les hommes de la planète, mais je ne sais pas comment le décrire poliment autrement). James, enfin, le Sergent Barnes est dangereux. Je ne lui tournerai sans doute jamais le dos volontairement tant que lui et moi ne serions pas d'accord pour ne pas nous entre-tuer. Et c'est un tireur d'élite. Même s'il est plus paumé dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas, il n'a certainement pas besoin d'otage pour remplir ses objectifs. Cette pensée rajouta du mépris aux sentiments que mon kidnappeur m'inspirait déjà. Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir lorsque vous êtes dans ma situation : votre seule chance de survie est de gagner du temps. Si le type parle, il ne songe ni à vous tuer ni à vous faire quelque chose de pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu sais, les céréales Lion, c'est de l'arnaque. J'ai essayé de rugir, mais mon chat s'est foutu de ma gueule.

-Ton chat ? M'interrogea-t-il comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que je venais de dire et qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tapé trop fort sur mon pauvre petit crâne.

-Quoi mon chat ?

-Pourquoi tu parles de ton chat ?

-Mais quel chat ?

-Le tien, crétine !

-Je n'ai pas de chat, j'ai un singe. Tu savais que le meurtre d'un singe pouvait coûter trois mille kilos de bananes d'amende ?

Là, il avait exactement la tête du type qui se demandait s'il n'était pas plus simple de me tuer et de plaider l'accident. Rassurez-moi, c_'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?_

-Cette sale bestiole, finit-il par cracher (Et ce n'est pas qu'une image, il a vraiment craché tout en parlant. Comment il a fait ? Parfois, il y a des mystères auxquels il vaut mieux pas avoir de réponses).

_-C'est une bête féroce ! Je l'ai baptisée... Carl ! _

_-Ah bon ? Je m'attendais à un nom un peu plus menaçant comme « Boby » ! Ou… « Gégé » !_

_Merde. Il pouvait être aussi timbré que moi en plein tripe. Dans une autre vie et s'il n'avait pas été un gars de l'HYDRA, j'aurais pu apprécier ce type. À cette pensée, j'eu un petit fou rire nullement dû à son accent._

_-Quand est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? _

_-Il y a trois mois, je me suis réveillé marié à côté d'un ananas... Hyper moche en plus, expliquai-je en essayant de prendre un ton sérieux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire, oui, mais je l'ai fait. Alors, maintenant, c'est sûr qu'on essaye de vivre ensemble, mais ce n'est pas simple, parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il était très causant. Et puis, il ne fait même pas d'effort, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à vouloir que ça marche entre nous. Sans oublier qu'il oublie de sortir les poubelles lorsque c'est son tour, et que..._

_Dans le cas présent, je n'ai pas perdu la boule. Je parle pour laisser le temps à mon corps d'éjecté toutes les saloperies que ce type a pu m'injecter. Et pour laisser le temps à la cavalerie d'arriver si elle décide de venir._

-Revenons au Soldat de l'hiver... Me coupa-t-il avec lenteur comme on le ferait pour un très jeune enfant pas très malin.

-Il y a trois êtres qui n'ont pas froid durant l'hiver : les ours polaires, les pingouins, et les poufs en mini-short et débardeur avec un décolleté plongeant qui se promènent dans la rue alors qu'il fait -7°C.

-Tu devrais être morte de peur, pourtant, tu débites des conneries sans même réfléchir... Murmura-t-il comme à lui-même. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas normale ? Me lança-t-il méchamment.

-J'ai déjà essayé. C'était les deux pires minutes de mon existence, fis-je en hochant la tête.

Dieu du ciel ! Je suis une super analyste du SHIELD... Pourquoi est-ce si facile aux autres d'oublier ce détail ? Pourquoi est-ce si facile pour moi qu'ils me prennent pour une andouille ? Si j'étais un homme, jamais il ne se serait fait avoir par des petites piques comme celles-là, mais je suis femme, alors ça marche. Un petit conseil, si vous hochez la tête en disant une ânerie, c'est le jackpot, votre interlocuteur vous classe dans les débiles mentaux directement sans passer par la case départ.

-Tu te crois drôle ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille apeurée qui appelle à l'aide ! Tu es fiable et...

-Faire pipi debout, c'est facile. Ce que j'aimerais voir, c'est un homme enlever son soutien-gorge sans enlever sa chemise, saigner pendant 5 jours sans mourir, porter un bébé pendant 9 mois et accoucher, tenir en équilibre sur des talons et passer toute une fête sans les enlever ou se plaindre qu'il a mal aux pieds, le voir mettre une robe moulante, s'épiler les sourcils, se vernir les ongles sans déborder... Et en plus avoir du temps pour ranger la maison et préparer les enfants tout en s'occupant de son rôle. Ne sous-estime jamais le sexe féminin, car une chose est sûre, le sexe faible ce n'est pas nous.

J'ai peut-être mérité la gifle. Je sais me taire, mais parfois, parler est la seule chose qui peut empêcher une personne d'agir. James... Ce qui se passe avec James est compliqué. Mais une partie de moi tient à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça (et très con). En gros, je n'ai pas envie qu'il retombe entre les griffes de l'HYDRA et si je dois me faire malmener pour gagner du temps, alors je le ferai. Et cela, malgré notre passif.

Il se pencha sur moi, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau...

-Si tu me chatouilles, je ne serai pas responsable des blessures qui pourraient en suivre, le menaçai-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon kidnappeur éclata de rire. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me prend au sérieux jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve et sorte mon taser ? Peut-être parce que je fais 65 kilos pour 1 mètre 70, que je m'étais décolorée les cheveux en blond et que je travaillais dure pour avoir l'air moins dangereuse que je ne le suis. Il y a juste un petit détail, je suis une putain d'agent de niveau 7 alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se méfie de moi ? Pourquoi ? Même Coulson fait plus peur que moi ! C'est vous dire.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que la drogue que je t'ai injectée ne te fait pas que du bien.

-Tu parles à tes doigts et c'est moi qui suis droguée ?

Comme réponse, j'eus une autre gifle. Aucun sens de la répartie. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour le regarder de nouveau, je vis une ombre bougée dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais convaincu que c'était James. Je lui avais dit ne plus jamais vouloir le voir pourtant. Je ne savais pas si je devais le maudire de ne pas m'avoir obéit ou le bénir d'être là pour me sauver.

-On s'est tous déjà réveillés le matin puis on s'est dit : « J'ai tellement hâte d'aller me coucher ce soir », fis-je compatissante en ré-hochant la tête.

Si j'avais raison, il fallait que je gagne du temps. Dans le cas contraire, poussé l'autre taré à se débarrasser de moi me semblait la meilleure idée. Pour ça, je n'avais qu'une seule solution : continuer à faire l'andouille.

-C'est vrai que le moment où vous devez sortir de votre lit le matin... Est toujours le moment où votre lit n'a jamais paru aussi confortable. Mais c'est la vie, il faut faire avec.

J'ai dû dépasser la limite car je le vis prendre un taser. C'est fou, mais l'usage est plus marrant quand on est de l'autre côté. Et quand il n'est pas utiliser comme moyen de torture.

-Un dernier mot avant que l'on commence ?

-Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, lançais-je en rassemblant tout ce qui me restait de courage.

Alors qu'il allait utiliser son taser sur moi, il eut un bruit d'impact et mon futur bourreau tomba sur le sol. James est un spineur, c'était le petit détail que l'autre con avait oublié, mais moi pas. Je regardai une flaque de sang grandir autour de sa tête quand un mouvement furtif me fit relever la tête.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ce que je trouvai à lui dire fut :

-Tu es en retard.

* * *

_**J'adore la fin de ce chapitre, elle est tout simplement géniale.**_

_**Oui, je m'auto-lance des fleurs, et alors ?**_

_**Je sens que le "tu es en retard" va revenir beaucoup dans la relation entre James et Joyce ^^. En tout cas, j'aime bien cette phrase et se qu'elle signifie pour eux deux.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	23. 1-23 La fin du voyage

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est composée de deux parties. Ceci, est le dernier chapitre de la première. Rassurez-vous les premiers chapitres de la seconde partie sont en court de relecture. Vous les aurez donc en temps et à l'heure. Dans cette seconde partie, l'histoire devient un peu plus centré sur Joyce et... Vous verrez bien ;).

Samedi, à la première heure j'ai voulu posté ce chapitre et le site ne le voulait pas. C'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas eu ce chapitre avec votre petit déjeuner ! Et c'est pas de ma faute si on a accès aux histoires mais pas aux comptes ! Comment voulez-vous que je tienne mes délais dans ces conditions ! Je veux poster le samedi, pas le dimanche ! Ce n'est pas juste ! enfin, surtout pour vous car je sais comment se termine cette histoire, moi ;).

En tout cas, je veux poster espèce de site de mes deux ! Argh !

J'ai essayé toutes la journée de samedi, bref ce n'est pas de ma faute si la publication à un jour de retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Les répliques de Joyce ne sont pas absurdes, elles ont du sens. Pour elle. J'aime bien ta citation ^^. Fais attention, je pourrais te la piquer;). Franchement, sur ce coup-là, Joyce était un peu aidée, à près tout, elle était droguée ce qui ne l'a pas aidée pour ne pas dire des bêtises._

**Chapitre 23 :**** La fin du voyage.**

Il m'entraîna dehors sans un mot. Il ne dit pas un mot, pas une remarque sur ma bêtise. Rien. Il me fit monter dans une voiture et mit le contact toujours en silence. J'aurai voulu le remercier, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Comment dire pardon quand la personne concernée est celle qui devrait vous supplier de la pardonner ? Je ne sais pas, c'est une chose que l'on n'apprend pas. Une chose que personne ne sait quand les offenses sont aussi grandes.

Parfois, il n'y a pas de mots. Ils n'ont pas toujours assez de pouvoir pour tout dire. Il se peut que le silence soit plus bavard que la parole dans certains cas. Une seule chose comptait : il était venu. Il avait payé sa dette. Tout le reste n'est que poussière sans importance.

.

.

Quand me suis-je endormie ? Je l'ignore, je sais juste que quand je me suis réveillée, je reconnus le paysage. J'aurai voulu m'enfuir, mais Carl était sur mes genoux et me surveillait. Sans oublier que je n'avais pas envis de faire d'histoire, je lui devais bien ça.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, je sus que fuir n'était plus une option et ça me terrifiait. Car oui, il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant qu'être mis en face de ses erreurs du passé. Comment avait-il su pour celle-là ? Je l'avais emmené ici, et je n'avais rien dit sur les occupants de cette maison. Les photos. Il avait dû voir les photos sur les murs et deviner. Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Ce lieu abritait tant de souvenirs. Souvenirs que j'avais fui un temps et James me mettait devant les faits. Il était bien trop tard pour que je puisse reculer, mais je ne bougeais pas.

-Il est l'heure, me dit-il.

Ses premiers mots depuis qu'il m'avait secouru. Ses premiers mots me glaçaient le sang.

-Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, tu peux y aller et affronter ton passé, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il me caressa délicatement la joue, mais il ne fit rien de plus. Une partie de moi était aurait voulu plus, l'autre comprenait. Parce que je l'avais intéressé, l'HYDRA s'en était pris à moi. Certes, le fait que je suis un agent du SHIELD à jouer contre moi, mais s'il n'était jamais allé chez moi, jamais l'HYDRA ne se serait préoccupé d'une petite analyse aux airs de poupée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que je sois de nouveau tranquille et autant en sécurité que je puisse l'être. Une solution qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine. Nous ne devions ne plus nous voir. Jamais. Et il sera de nouveau seul pour faire face à ses démons. Je ne pus retenir une larme qu'il essuya du doigt métallique. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Même pas un au revoir. C'est le cœur serré que je lui pris sa main et mis ma bague à l'intérieur. Je voulais lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à revenir me la rendre, mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer quelque chose, mais je voulais que quoiqu'il advienne, il se souvienne de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent. Un mot. J'avais juste un mot à dire. « Non ». C'était si simple, à peine trois lettres. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il avait été privé de sa liberté si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer quelque chose. Il avait fait un choix, je devais le respecter, je le lui devais. Il regarda le bijou avant de m'interroger du regard. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Alors, c'est sans un mot que je descendis de la voiture. J'aurai dû l'inviter à me suivre. J'aurai dû lui demander de rester. J'aurai dû forcer le destin. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais l'impression de ma vie était une succession de petits et de grands « j'aurai dû ». Carl me suivait sans rien dire, témoin silencieux de toutes mes erreurs. Sur le perron, ma mère était sortie de la maison. Ça me faisait étrange de revenir ici sans devoir me cacher. Un peu nerveuse, mais sinon, ça allait. Oui, maintenant, ça ira. Je _la_ regardais se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Cinq ans de silence pour moi, cinq ans de deuil pour elle. En cinq ans, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait pris cent ans. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais terrifiée.

Je m'arrêtai au pied des marches, osant à peine respirer.

-Je suis rentrée, murmurai-je d'une voix fiable.

Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'étais plus seule.

-Ma petite fille, répéta-t-elle. Ma petite fille chérie...

Elle pleurait tout contre moi. À moins que c'était moi qui pleurait. Je l'ignore.

-Dis moi, ma chérie, j'ai une serviette qui a disparu, saurais-tu où elle est ?

Fin du moment d'émotion. Ma mère dans toute sa splendeur, elle n'a même pas besoin d'être là pour savoir quand je fais une bêtise. Mode de mamma italienne ? ON. Si dans trente secondes, elle ne veut pas me faire manger suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir la rue, je m'inquiète.

-Par tous les Saints, Joyce, tu es si maigre ! Tu ne te nourris jamais ? Viens que je te face à manger.

.

.

Je suis revenue, et il y a des choses qui valaient le coup. La tête que faisait ma belle-monstre en me découvrant sur le pas de sa porte était particulièrement agréable, après les quelques semaines que je venais de passer. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ma mère est morte de rire derrière son volant (c'est qu'elle a la rancune tenace ma maman, pour elle, tout ce qui peut mettre mal à l'aise sa plus grande rivale est bon à prendre). Moi, je me contente d'être égale à moi-même.

-Bonjour ! Lançai-je joyeusement. Aurais-tu un peu grossi par hasard ?

Qui a osé dire que c'est de l'amour vache ? La seule vache ici est en face de moi. Bon, je le suis peut-être un peu également, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

-Incroyable, murmura-t-elle.

-_Maintenant que l'incroyable est fait, passons à l'impossible._

_-Tu es morte !_

_-Cette rumeur était grandement exagérée._

_-J'ai organisé ton enterrement._

_-Ravie que tu as réalisé ton fantasme._

_-Ça ne peut pas être toi. Je ne peux pas être entrain de te parler._

_-Dieu te parle bien, ce serait arrogant de ma part de dire que je vaux mieux que Dieu._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, je rentrai dans la maison de mon père. C'est fou que ce que la décoration est moche. Même un aveugle agencera mieux les objets que ma belle-monstre et pas seulement parce que je ne l'aime pas._

_-Papa ! Hurlai-je pour être sure qu'il m'entende. Papa !_

_-Joyce ! M'interrompit l'autre hystérique. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?_

_-J'adore ta coupe de cheveux, tu ressembles à un ananas avec, expliquai-je avec un grand sourire innocent._

_-C'est bien toi, soupira-t-elle._

_Est-ce moi ou il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix ? Pour un peu, elle mettrait ma machine à sarcasme en panne._

_-Non, c'est mon clone maléfique._

_Sans prévenir, elle me prit dans ses bras. Bon Dieu ! Je suis dans la septième dimension parce que même la sixième a une limite._

_-Tu nous as tellement manqués, le monde n'est pas le même sans toi._

_Pour le coup, je reste sans voix. Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est l'apocalypse ? Ça va être quoi le prochain truc ? Loki qui danse le French-cancan ? Plus rien ne peut me surprendre ! Quoique... Voir Tony Stark se marier sera surprenant. Ça sera comme voir un Captain América décoincé. C'est une chose impossible. Revenons à ma belle-monstre qui me regardait avec émotion. Maman, j'ai peur ! Au secours ! Maintenant, je peux vraiment m'inquiéter. Où est la sortie de secours ?_

_-Nous sommes parties du mauvais pied toutes les deux._

_Non, sans blague._

_-Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'à défaut d'être comme une fille pour moi, tu étais comme une petite sœur._

_… Putain, je suis vraiment à court de mot. Tout ce que je parviens à penser, c'est putain. On pourrait croire que je suis un peu plus douée avec les mots. Putain de putain... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_-C'est une blague ? Demandai-je._

_-Non, répondit ma mère à la place de sa rivale._

_Ma mère et ma belle-mère d'accord sur un point... Si des angelots débarquent, je ne serai pas surprise. Dans le fond, je trouverai ça plutôt normal._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit une quatrième personne._

_Dans un même ensemble, nous nous retournions vers mon père. Il me regarda, je le regardai, nous nous regardâmes, nous soupirâmes dans un même ensemble._

_-D'où viens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Du singe si on croit les démocrates._

_Il soupira et parti. Mesdames, Messieurs, mon père dans toute sa splendeur. Généralement, je finis par me demander mais pourquoi je fais encore l'effort de penser à lui. Son unique fille (oui, j'ai cinq frères, mais je suis la seule fille de la fratrie, donc chut !) revient d'entre les morts et ça le fait soupirer. Ma belle-mère posa sa main sur mon bras pour me réconforter._

_-Ça fait plaisir de rentrer, ironisai-je d'une voix neutre._

_Certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai du mal avec les hommes. Mon père est une très bonne explication quant à ce fait. Une chance qu'il y a le reste de ma famille pour me supporter._

.

.

Je sonnai. En entendant le bruit d'un éléphant dévalant l'escalier, je me préparai à l'impact. La porte s'ouvrir sur une adolescente de treize ans. Bon Dieu, où est la fillette qui me sautait dessus pour me câliner dès que je m'approchai à moins de deux mètres d'elle ? Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai combien elle avait grandi en cinq ans. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et moi, j'étais une peu plus vieille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais venue ici. J'aurai dû écouter ma mère et accepter qu'elle organise un grand dîner de famille où nous aurions annoncé la nouvelle de ma résurrection à toute la famille en une seule fois. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit alors que l'ainée de mes neveux et nièces me regardait en se demandant qui j'étais. Pour la première fois, je réalisai que garder mes distances avec ma famille après mon « coma » était bel et bien la pire erreur de ma vie. Et je mis connais niveau erreur.

-Tatie Joyce ?

Je hochai la tête avec un pauvre sourire et lorsqu'elle se jeta à mon cou, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte. Un accident de voiture est quelque chose de trop banal pour toi, me déclara-t-elle en souriant. Pour te tuer, il aurait fallu une invasion extra-terrestre. Bref, un truc qui fait du bruit. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Une longue histoire, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner tous les détails, mais si j'ai disparu si longtemps, c'était pour mon travail.

Et par égoïsme. Mais ça, je n'allais pas lui dire. Je ne suis pas maso quand même.

-Papa ne va pas y croire et maman va sans doute aller chercher un prêtre pour t'exorciser, mais je suis trop contente que tu sois en vie. Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de choses maintenant que j'ai treize ans. Il paraît que tu étais la garce en chef du lycée, j'aimerais trop l'être et marcher dans tes pas. Tu savais que Marie Elbana avait rompu avec Marc Thomas ? Il paraît que c'est parce qu'elle sortait avec lui juste pour rendre jaloux...

Radio potin. La meilleure source d'information de toute la ville. Informations cent pour cent-sure. Aucune femme du New Jersey oserait cancaner sur une information fausse. Quel déshonneur ça serait. Encore plus rapide que superman, si vous saviez combien cette source m'avait manquée. Et pas seulement parce que ça voulait dire n'avoir aucun contact avec ma famille.

.

.

Une invitation au café est toujours sympathique. Une invitation à la base locale du SHIELD, c'est un peu plus dangereux. Surtout quand elle vient de Coulson, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. J'y étais pour mon débriefing et pour annoncer une décision que j'avais prise.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Coulson en posant un café devant moi.

-Je viens de vous le dire.

-Que c'est-il réellement passé ?

-Tout est dans mon rapport.

-Joyce, je vous ai formée... Je sais parfaitement que vous ne mettez jamais tous les détails dans vos rapports.

-Si, me défendis-je.

-Pas vos impressions.

Ça, même moi, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

-Sachez juste que la parole d'un soldat est quelque chose de sacrée, répondis-je avec un sourire ironique. Il a tenu parole et l'agent de l'HYDRA est mort. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.

L'Agent coupa le micro et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ok, l'agent Coulson venait de passer de super agent à papa poule hyper inquiète pour l'un de ses « enfants ».

-S'il revenait te voir, que ferais-tu ?

Je crois que c'est le pétillement de mes yeux qui a répondu pour moi.

-Tu sais que c'est lui qui...

-... m'a tuée ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Et pourtant, tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

-C'est mon choix.

Oui, c'est mon choix. C'est mon choix et je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait des choses que moi seule pouvait faire. Parce que c'est ce que je suis.

Je suis une femme qui, comme un peu plus d'un millier autre personnes, a une mission.

Je suis un bouclier protégeant les innocents et les victimes de toutes menaces intérieures ou extérieures.

Je suis un Agent du SHIELD. Et mon boulot est de protéger les innocents.

Mais pas demain, demain, je dois me créer une nouvelle couverture et me trouver un nouveau boulot. Il paraît qu'ils embauchent à l'usine de boutons...

* * *

_**J'ai pris la décision de changer le type de titre à chaque partie différente de l'histoire, afin de bien marquer que, bah, juste comme ça en fait, je commençai à être à court de titre ayant pour thème le voyage. J'ai écris le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire comme si elle était presque indépendante à la première partie pour plusieurs raison. Déjà, cette partie a pour basée sur les sentiments de Joyce pour James. Oui, elle aurait quand même des problèmes et des ennemis voulant la tuer, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Ensuite, elle se passe six mois après la fin de la partie une. Par conséquence, les personnages ont évolué. Mais oui, il y aura toujours les petits retour en arrière. Mais oui, il y aura encore Carl. Donc voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais vous dire.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	24. 2-1 Le train-train de la vie quotidienne

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est composée de deux parties. Ceci, est le dernier chapitre de la première. Rassurez-vous les premiers chapitres de la seconde partie sont en court de relecture. Vous les aurez donc en temps et à l'heure. Dans cette seconde partie, l'histoire devient un peu plus centré sur Joyce et... Vous verrez bien ;).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**** Le train-train de la vie quotidienne.**

**Ou comment avoir l'impression de vivre dans une Sitcom.**

_Six mois plus tard, Trenton, New Jersey._

Je suis née et ais grandi à Trenton, capitale du New Jersey, dans le quartier ouvrier appelé Chambersbourg. Ou le Bourg pour ses habitants composés essentiellement d'Italiens. Bien entendu, il y a des gens originaires d'autres pays (comme mon père dont la famille a fui l'Allemagne entre les deux guerres), mais, je ne vais pas vous faire une liste. Je n'ai jamais été une mauvaise fille, mais il m'arrive d'avoir des moments de folie. Mon dernier en date est sans doute dû à mon récent béguin pour un homme pas très fréquentable pour diverses raisons, la plus importante est sans doute qu'il a passé ces soixante-dix dernières années à assassiner des gens. Rassurez-vous, il est très bien conservé pour un grand-père. On pourrait même dire que de le qualifier de « oh mon Dieu » serait comme dire que le Titanic a eu une avarie. C'est vrai, mais le terme est encore trop faible.

-Il est recherché par tous les services secrets mondiaux.

Celle qui vient de parler, c'est Sharon, l'une de mes rares amies. La voix de la sagesse dans mes moments où je... Bon, d'accord, c'est elle qui est raisonnable. Moi, je fais ce que je veux si je veux. Elle a une qualité exceptionnelle qui mérite tous les prix Nobel de la paix du monde : elle me supporte. Même si pour le coup, elle exagère. La moitié des agents ne croient pas en l'existence du Soldat de l'hiver. Et je ne lui parle pas pour entendre la voix de la raison, je la connais déjà. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas être une gentille petite fille sur ce point, tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord.

-C'était juste une contravention pour stationnement interdit, mais tu sais comment ces choses-là dégénèrent.

La mariole, c'est moi. Si vous me cherchez une qualité, vous serez encore là l'année prochaine. Je mens, triche, arnaque, manipule, et, ce n'est qu'un échantillon de mes hobbies. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais Agent du SHIELD comme Sharon, mais comme elle, je me suis retrouvée au chômage technique quand celui-ci a été démantelé. Et ce, malgré le fait que contrairement à elle, je fasse encore partie de leur effectif officieux.

-Joyce, soupira Sharon. Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi, non.

Voilà, en deux mots, j'ai parfaitement résumé la situation. Je protège un criminel. Je sais que c'est mal, mais, je suis convaincue qu'il mérite une seconde chance. Alors, je ne dis pas à qui de droit ce que je sais sur lui. Sans oublier que je fais officiellement partie d'une agence officieuse qui justement le recherche. Ce n'est pas mieux que mon amie qui travaille à la CIA et qui fait comme si elle ne savait pas que j'ai été dernièrement en contact avec un tueur recherché pour divers crimes. Certains vous diront que j'en pince pour lui, et je peux vous dire une chose : ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. J'ai toujours pris la mauvaise décision lorsque l'on parle des hommes. Certains vous diront que c'est de le karma, moi, que je n'ai pas de place dans un vie pour un homme gentil.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Tu as changé et pas un peu. Je sais que tu vas mieux et que c'est grâce à lui, mais la Joyce d'il n'y a même pas six mois aurait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui à Coulson sans aucun remords.

-J'ai grandi.

-Non, il y a autre chose.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai senti l'accident arrivé plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire « oups ». Exactement comme une biche qui voit la voiture qui va la heurter, mais qui reste au plein milieu de la route.

-Joyce, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Pour le coup, mon cerveau se mit en pause. Depuis mon retour parmi les vivants, ça m'arrivait de plus en plus. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de parler.

-Sharon, tu as fumé quoi, ma chérie ?

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Pour une fois, moi aussi.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James, je suis... Je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments pour lui sont entre la peur, l'amitié, la pitié, la confiance, la colère, la reconnaissance, l'amertume, un peu d'amour aussi, mais beaucoup de haine. Bref, c'est le bordel et je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais il m'a tuée aussi. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un fiable pour les hommes aux yeux clairs quand même. Et je n'ai jamais eu de chance lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse. Le dernier type sans problème pour qui j'ai craqué date du lycée et il a épousé ma cousine. Depuis, les rares fois où je me suis risquée par accident à tomber amoureuse ont fini en catastrophe. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'entre James et moi, c'est fini, mais, Sharon a raison sur un point, ce n'est pas une relation très saine pour moi. Ce type a encore plus d'ennemis personnels que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Sharon... C'est fini. Je suis passée à autre chose.

-Steve, non.

Là, elle parle de Steve Rogers. Potentiellement futur Monsieur Sharon Carter, s'il arrive enfin à se décoincer. Ou s'il se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas que le passé dans la vie. Il y a aussi le futur.

-Je dois te laisser, ma chérie, je suis arrivée à destination.

-Traduction : je te fais chier.

-Parfaitement.

-Rappelle-moi avant la prochaine année.

-Essaye de rouler un patin à ton capitaine, la saluai-je avant de raccrocher.

Sharon exagère, ça va faire six mois que James m'a laissés devant chez ma mère. Ce n'était pas comme si, ça datait d'il y a trois ans. Et je l'appelle presque toutes les semaines, sinon, c'est elle qui m'appelle. Je me garai et regardai ma destination qui était également mon enfer personnel depuis quelques jours. À la réflexion, ma journée n'avait pas si mal commencé. Pour comprendre pourquoi je dis ça, il faut que je la reprenne depuis le début. Bien entendu, je me suis levée en retard. Mais qui a encore des réveils qui ne sonnent pas toutes les cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on les éteigne ? Inutile de répondre que c'est mon cas manifestement. Ensuite, je me suis engueulé avec Carl qui squattait la salle de bains. Lorsque l'on se retrouve à se disputer avec un singe, nous devrions tous comprendre le message et retourner nous coucher, mais il faut croire que je suis assez lente le matin. Pour être franche, mon réel problème, ce que j'allai devoir subir.

Maintenant, j'étais devant « Au bonheur de la Vie ». Si rien le nom vous donne envis de fuir, c'est que si vous êtes normal. Si comme moi, vous avez des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'idée d'y aller, c'est que vous êtes obligée d'y aller pour payer une horrible robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage de votre petit frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui me donne envie de hurler d'horreur : la robe digne de Scarlett O'Hara (nous sommes au XXIe siècle, bordel !), sa couleur (Argh ! Du rose ! Et en plus, c'est d'un banal), les fausses fleurs en tissus qui servent d'ornement et de bijoux (culcul la praline, le retour), ou le prix (Plus de 500 dollars pour m'habiller encore plus mal que mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère ! Mais que fait la police ?). Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que je vais tout faire pour ne pas avoir à la porter en public (essayez même de prendre du poids, c'est vous dire). Mais bon, je peux bien sacrifier une part de mes économies pour que ma mère ne me poursuive pas dans toute la ville. C'est pour ça que je suis entrain de me faire tirer les cheveux par la gérante (alias Madame Coral, ou « je vous en prîîe, appelez moa Fleur », grrrr...) de cette « charmante » petite boutique qui essaye de dompter mes boucles brunes sans gel, laque ou lisseur. Personnellement, je lui souhaite bonne chance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça _? Fit soudainement Mme Coral de sa voix aiguë.

_Ça_, c'est un tatouage de papillon, d'un peu plus de trois centimètres, derrière mon oreille gauche que l'on voit seulement lorsque je relève mes cheveux.

-Il va falloir ruser pour cacher cette chose.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un zombi qui faisait toute la largeur de mon dos. C'est un joli petit papillon entrain de voler. Un petit papillon tout mignon tout plein.

-Et pourquoi pas une énorme rose qui recouvra l'oreille gauche de toutes les demoiselles d'honneur ?

Damned. Mon Dieu, tuez-moi. Une nouvelle fois, je veux dire.

.

.

À chaque fois que je regardai en arrière, je me rendais compte que j'avais fait le bon choix en choisissant le SHIELD. Mais maintenant que l'agence n'était plus, j'avais dû trouver autre chose pour vivre. Et cette autre chose était de louer mes services d'analystes aux forces de l'ordre de ma ville natale, tout en ayant un poste de secrétaire dans l'agence de cautionnement d'un de mes frères (Joseph (le plus jeune) pour le coût, pas Antonio (c'est le policier). Sachant que j'ai quatre frères, je vous conseille de retenir leur nom). Les payes sont maigres, mais, lorsque (malgré moi) j'étais revenue vivre ici, ma grand-mère paternelle m'avait offert sa maison et elle avait déménagé chez mon père. Bien fait pour lui. Je n'avais donc pas de loyer à payer. Mon seul souci était d'avoir de quoi manger et de payer mes factures à l'heure. Mais pour la nourriture, je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire.

-Il paraît que des extra-terrestres achètent des appartements en Floride, ils ont raison, c'est un très bon coin.

Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente ma grand-mère paternelle. Plus ça va, plus elle est délirante. Et plus je veux être comme elle quand je serai grande. Comme à chaque fois que cette noble vieille dame prend la parole lors d'un repas, mon père se plonge dans la contemplation de son assiette et ma belle-monstre bois une gorgée de vin.

-Ils vont sentir passer les impôts, lança mon demi-frère (Joseph, oui, encore lui).

Ma mère voulait une famille nombreuse, elle a eut quatre enfants qu'elle a élevés dans une petite maison avec une seule salle de bains et trois chambres. Ma belle-monstre ne voulait pas d'enfant, elle a élevé quasiment seule son fils dans une grande maison avec quatre chambres d'ami. Rassurez-vous, en tant la seule fille de la fratrie, j'ai toujours eu une chambre pour moi toute seule. Je dois reconnaître, que Marlène (ma belle-monstre, vous suivez ?) a jamais fléchi devant son rôle de mère et de belle-mère. Et cela malgré moi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de ma part d'avoir essayé de la faire craquer. Au contraire, elle s'est montrée aussi exemplaire qu'on pouvait le lui demander. Rien que pour ça, il faut bien que je reconnaisse que je la respecte, même si je refuse de le lui dire.

-Et le mariage, c'est pour quand ? Me demanda mamie Irma Raws.

-Joseph se marrie dans quatre semaines.

-Je parlai du tien. Qu'attends-tu pour te ranger et me faire des arrières-arrières-petits-enfants ?

-Trouver un homme qui me mérite.

Ma belle-monstre s'étouffa avec son vin. Oui, je sais, personne mérite d'avoir à me supporter, pas la peine de me le signaler. Non, mon ego va bien. C'est juste que j'ai parfaitement conscience d'être totalement capricieuse, insupportable et immature. Mais c'est comme ça que je m'aime.

-J'ai appris qu'Annabelle se présentait pour être mini-miss Trenton ? Lança Marlène dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

-Et elle va écraser ses concurrentes comme chaque année, signalai-je d'un ton bambin.

Ma nièce et filleule Annabelle Raws, jeune gagnante de concours de beauté, rêve d'être un jour Miss Amérique. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire qu'être Miss l'obligera à être gentille avec tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. À son âge, je voulais être flic juste pour emmerder ma mère, elle, elle veut être parfaite et la paix dans le monde. Personnellement, je me contenterai d'avoir la paix.

La suite du repas se déroula sans accident notable. Après avoir rempli mon obligation filiale, je pris ma voiture et mis le cap vers chez-moi. Une fois arrivée, je me garai dans mon garage. Grande amélioration par rapport à mon ancien appartement à New York où le parking était extérieur. Je tendis l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect... Pas de télévision qui hurle... Carl est entrain de dormir ou de terroriser les chiens du voisinage, au choix. J'allumai la lumière et jetai mon manteau sur le canapé et me mis à la recherche de mon foutu portable qui, comme toujours, devait être tout au fond. Il eut un bruit, et je sortis mon arme de mon sac. Prudente, je rentrai dans la pièce et marquai un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant mon visiteur.

* * *

_**Oui, je me suis surpassée pour la fin de ce chapitre. Mais avouez que mes fins brutales vous avez manquées... ou pas ! En tous cas, vous, vous m'avez manquée. Lecteurs, je vous aime alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est mon seul salaire.**_

**A la revoilure.**


	25. 2-2 Visite surprise !

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Au vu de la réaction de vous, mes chers lecteurs, la seconde partie d'Hiccup a très bien commencé. Je tiens à signaler que l'accord disant que si j'ai cinq reviews pour _un_ chapitre, je poste deux chapitres dans la même semaine tient toujours. Je dis ça, je dis rien (mais, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Eclair noir : Pour ne pas avoir un chapitre trop long ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la réponse attendu était « parce que je suis un auteur sadique » ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**** Visite surprise !**

**Ou comment chasser les indésirables.**

Ma vie n'a pas toujours été ce long fleuve tranquille que vous avez pu entrapercevoir. J'ai aimé, je me suis fait des amis et des ennemis. Surtout des ennemis, en fait. Ce n'est pas que je suis une mauvaise fille (tousse), c'est que j'ai vraiment du mal avec la langue de bois et que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire semblant que des crétins soient intelligents. Même mourir ne m'a pas fait perdre cet état d'esprit, alors ce n'est pas Mickey « les yeux bleus » qui va me faire changer d'avis. Joli cul, mais rien dans la cervelle ce type. La seule chose qui l'intéresse vraiment, c'est les voitures. Impossible de parler avec lui si on n'a pas de carrosserie. Et il est d'un collant... Ce type est de la super-glu humaine. C'est pour ça que je l'ai plaqué il y a plus de dix ans, si ma mémoire est bonne. Huit mois avant que je me tire de cette ville pour être précise. Et vous savez quoi ? Il ne m'a pas manqué une seule seconde.

-Pars.

Oui, lorsque l'on rentre par effraction chez moi, je ne prends même plus la peine de vouvoyer. Et j'ai dû sur-estimer l'intelligence de ce type vu qu'il ne bougea pas d'un chouia. Pourtant, j'étais sure de parler la même langue que lui. J'étais fatiguée et je venais d'acheter une robe à cerceaux rose toute droite sortie d_'Autant en Emporte le Vent._ Alors, inutile de dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer au plus con avec lui.

-Joyce, tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre la situation. Mon patron aimerait que tu arrêtes d'aider la police.

-D'un point de vu purement technique, je dis à mon frère ce que je vois. Et en plus, je suis payée pour.

-Tu balances à un poulet, oui.

-Oui, c'est un mot pour désigner le boulot d'Antonio. Et je suis une analyse, ça fait partie de mon boulot de « balancer ».

Mickey soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. Treize ans plus tard, et je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu trouver à ce type pour sortir avec lui au collège. Je devais être saoul, j'ai bien meilleur goût. Certes, il était musclé, mais il était suffisamment bête pour ne pas comprendre que non, je ne céderai pas. Non, la véritable question était l'identité de son « patron », un mois que j'étais sur la question et je ne parvenais pas à savoir qui c'était. Je devais m'en approcher parce que ce type semblait décider à me faire peur pour que j'arrête de fouiner. Mon gros problème, c'est quand on me dit « ne regarde pas », je me mets à crever d'envie de regarder.

-J'essaye de sauver ta peau, me signala-t-il.

-Tu essayes de me faire peur, le corrigeai-je.

Inutile de dire que j'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à être tuée (une ou deux fois), poignardée (huit fois), tasée (j'ai cessé de compter), torturée (trois fois), interrogée (une centaine de fois), manipuler (une fois) et autres joyeusetés. Ce n'était donc pas un minable, qui ne saurait même pas comment se comporter en mafioso sans les films et séries télévisées, qui va m'effrayer. Quoique s'il continue à porter cette cravate avec cette veste, il va y parvenir.

-Ma jolie, ça nous fait quoi ? Vingt-huit ans ?

-Vingt-six pour moi, lui répondis-je d'un ton glaciale.

Un petit conseil, messieurs, si vous voulez nous faire la morale, ne vous tromper jamais sur notre âge. J'avais encore vingt-cinq ans le mois dernier.

-Bref, à notre âge, on peut espérer autre chose qu'une balle dans la tête.

-Enfin, les menaces, je commençai à me dire, qu'elles ne viendront jamais, signalai-je en regardant ma montre.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

-Tout cela a été une perte de temps et pour moi et pour toi, Mickey. Mais je te dis à demain, comme de plus en plus souvent, pour ta quarantième tentative ?

-Tu joues avec le feu.

-J'ai une préférence pour la glace, le saluai-je en lui montrant la porte.

Je savais ce que Mickey voulait en réalité. Et je savais que je ne pourrai pas le lui donner, même quand nous sortions ensemble au collège, j'appréciai, mais rien de plus. Que ce soit parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ou parce que je suis l'une des rares filles à l'avoir plaqué, il me désirait encore. Je pouvais jouer sur ça.

-Joyce, tu ne sembles pas avoir tout compris.

-Où est Carl ?

-Carl ?

-Le singe.

-Quel singe ?

-S'il n'y avait personne chez moi, il fallait me le dire tout de suite au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

-Je ne suis pas une perte de temps.

-Ça dépend du point de vu.

Il m'attrapa par la gorge pour me coller contre le mur. Sous le choc, je vis du noir pendant une ou deux secondes avant que ma vision redevienne normale. Il serrait ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer tout à fait normalement, mais il ne se serrait pas. J'aurai pu me débattre, mais je savais que ça aurait aggravé mon cas. Il ne voulait pas me tuer, bouger ne ferait qu'augmenter les blessures qu'il était entrain de m'affliger. Tant qu'il ne serrait pas, ne rien faire et le regarder avec mépris sera-ce qui le fera sortir le plus facilement de ses gonds. Sans oublier que généralement, que l'autre n'ait rien à faire de vous agis souvent comme une douche froide.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Certains disent que je ne l'ai jamais été, articulai-je entre deux respirations.

Il me relâcha. Mauvaise idée, je n'aime pas être malmenée. Je lui jetai mon pire regard et levai mon genou le plus haut possible. Ça ne rata pas, il tomba à genou. Maintenant, j'avais deux options. La première, j'appelai mon frère. La deuxième, je bousillai ma manucure et le traînais hors de chez-moi. J'allai opter pour l'option trois lorsqu'une personne que je connaissais bien rentra dans le salon. C'est journée porte ouverte ou quoi ? De sous ma veste, je sortis mon revolver.

Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement idiot à tenir en joue un homme dans mon propre salon, alors que celui-ci se tenait devant moi comme si de rien n'était. Mais vu la personne, n'importe qui aurait réfléchit à se sauver. Moi, je pensai juste au meilleur moyen de le mettre dehors. J'ai déjà eu la visite d'un sociopathe aujourd'hui, pas la peine d'en rajouter un autre. Même si le second est nettement plus beau que le premier.

Je le regardai, il me regardait. Je le menaçai et il en avait visiblement rien à foutre. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que je ne le tuerai pas. Lui pourrirait la vie, ça oui, mais le tuer, c'était une autre histoire. Une liste de répliques assassines me vint à l'esprit, mais, d'un regard, il les réduit en cendres et fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Sur tous les hommes de la Terre, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me mette dans tous mes états.

-Salut, me dit-il.

-Salut... Répétai-je avec lenteur. Salut ?! Monsieur m'abandonne...

-Devant chez ta mère...

-Toute seule...

-Avec ton stupide singe...

-Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est « Salut » après plusieurs mois de silence radio ?!

C'est à ce moment-là que Mickey eut l'idée de gémir. Quand j'aurai le temps, je lui expliquerai qu'il ne faut jamais ce rappeler au bon souvenir d'un tueur et d'un agent du SHIELD lorsque l'on vient d'emmerder l'un des deux. Surtout quand il y a James dans le lot.

-Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse ? Me demanda poliment mon second visiteur.

-Tu peux le jeter dans les ordures, mais pas le tuer, j'aime bien cette maison, le prévins-je. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir déménager.

En réalité, je n'aime pas cette maison, elle est bien trop proche de celle de mon père (seulement six patés de maisons), mais elle ne m'avait pas coûté un sou, alors, je m'y habituerai. J'allai au frigo et en sortis une bière et une bouteille de vin. Je ne pouvais pas mettre James dehors après qu'il ait sorti mes déchets sans rien lui offrir à boire. Je me servis un verre du « Lacrima Christi del Vesuvio » (excellent vin italien par cher en plus) et commençai à siroter mon verre en regardant mon second visiteur jeter Mickey dans le caniveau. Au moins, le message était clair... Lorsque James me rejoignit, je lui tendis sa bière. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son sourcil se haussa. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un mieux dans ma façon de le recevoir. La dernière fois qu'il s'est invité chez moi, je lui ai faussé compagnie après de l'avoir roulé dans la farine. Et je l'avais fait cavaler. Lorsqu'il avait cru me choper, j'avais sauté d'une voiture en route. Après, il n'a pas discuté et m'a enfermer dans le coffre d'une voiture. Une partie de moi voulut soupirer de nostalgie, mais, je me contentai de lui lancer mon sourire le plus innocent de mon répertoire. James finit par prendre la bière.

-Elle est empoisonnée ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est beau la confiance. Je n'ai mis du laxatif qu'une seule fois dans sa boisson et je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tu as bien conscience que je vais devoir trouver une excuse quant à ta présence pour toutes mes connaissances présentes dans le quartier ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu n'as qu'à leur parler de ta passion pour les courses de chameaux.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le regardai. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu encore plus vite. Oui, Sharon a raison sur les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. J'en pince pour lui. Pas qu'un peu en plus. Et je dois avouer qu'il est super bien conservé pour un vétéran de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. James Barnes... Le Soldat de l'hiver... Je devrai lui tirer dessus à vu... Sauf qu'il est une victime de l'HYDRA en même temps qu'un de ses anciens tueurs. Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que c'est ce qui aurait dû nous séparer qui nous a rapprochés. Oui, je l'aime. À ma façon totalement irresponsable et immature, mais, je l'aime. Et lui... Lui, je suis presque sure qu'il tient à moi d'une certaine façon. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de raisons possibles qu'il y a la possibilité qu'aucune soit la bonne.

Sans oublier qu'il avait changé. Avant, je devais me battre pour lui arracher une phrase de plus de deux mots. Maintenant... Maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris le temps de comprendre ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et que comme moi, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Dans le fond, même si je savais que ça allait me faire mal, je savais qu'il n'avait pas la place dans sa vie pour moi. Sauf, comme soutien possible. Personnellement, moi, ça me suffisait. Je préférerai ça à un silence radio total.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Me faire un peu oublier.

-Va vivre comme ermite au Pérou.

Il me jeta un regard qui, comme a chaque fois qu'il me le lançait, me mettait mal à l'aise et risquait de me faire monter le rouge aux joues. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il mettait des papillons dans le ventre sans aucune raison. Se faire oublier... Je voyais où il voulait en venir, mais je savais que dire oui, je signerai la perte de mon équilibre. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vivre, même quelques jours, avec un homme pour lequel j'avais des sentiments. Enfin si, mais pas avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

-Ce ne serait pas prudent, lui expliquai-je.

-Oui, j'ai entendu les menaces.

Je lisais dans son regard le marché qu'il proposait. Je l'aide, il m'aide. Je le hais. Je le hais quand il m'aide et qu'il en profite pour se mêler de ma vie privée. Je le hais quand j'ai envis de l'étrangler. Je le hais quand j'ai envis qu'il reste. Je me hais quand j'ai envis de l'embrasser parce que je le trouve « mignon ». Non, madame, lui, il n'est pas mignon. C'est un tueur avec des réflexes de tueur. Mignon ne le qualifie absolument pas. Un chaton, c'est mignon. Pas lui. Il faut que je me calme.

-Tu peux dire non, me proposa-t-il.

-La dernière fois, tu m'as tirée dessus, me moquai-je.

Une lueur amusée passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Heureuse que cette histoire fasse rire quelqu'un.

-Une fois.

-Tu m'as enlevée.

-Deux ou trois fois seulement.

-Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce que l'on peut faire et ce que l'on ne peut pas faire, soupirai-je sachant qu'il ne me laissera pas avoir le dernier mot.

-C'est juste une question de dictionnaire, répliqua-t-il.

-Toi, tu as passé trop de temps avec moi, signalai-je glaciale.

Il sourit. J'aimai quand il souriait, car, pendant un instant, les fantômes de son passé ne troublaient plus son regard. La vie avait fait que j'avais morflé, et pas qu'un peu. Mais il avait été détruit et il se reconstruisait lentement, mais surement. Je résistai à l'envi que j'avais de me blottir contre lui. Être sentimentale ne me ressemble pas. Moi, j'étais plutôt du genre à tirer un trait sur un homme quand ça devenait trop sérieux à mon goût.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que je puisse faire pour t'aider.

-Au fait...

Il me prit la main et y posa une chaîne devant. Je reconnus tout de suite le médaillon qui y était accroché. Je me rappelai parfaitement comment et pourquoi il l'avait eu.

-C'était un cadeau, lui signalai-je avant de le lui retendre.

Pendant quelques instants, je le suppliai silencieusement de le reprendre. Je le lui avais donné parce que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. À l'époque, je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à pourquoi je lui avais donné le seul objet qui me restait de ma famille après le début de notre « voyage ». Avec le temps, j'y avais réfléchi. À cette époque, j'avais été incapable de lui demander de rester. Aujourd'hui, j'avais peur qu'il fasse tomber mes dernières barrières. Il reprit le bijou et je me sentis plus légère. Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte du poids de cette bague avant qu'il ne veuille me la rendre. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

Je réalisai qu'il faisait très chaud et que tous les deux, nous étions proches. Très, très proches... Et nous continuons à nous rapprocher encore un peu plus...

* * *

_**Un baiser ou pas un baiser, telle est la question ^^.**_

_**Non, je n'ai même pas honte de couper à cet instant, c'était plus drôle de le faire là qu'à un paragraphe plus tard.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	26. 2-3 Une catastrophe ne vient jamais seul

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**** Une catastrophe ne vient jamais seule.**

**Ou comment se faire maudire trois fois en cinq minutes montre en main.**

Soudain, le son de la sonnette retendit. Je sursautai et m'écartai rapidement de James comme si je venais de faire une bêtise. J'hésitai entre tirer sur la personne venant de nous déranger et lui offrir des fleurs. Je pris un couteau à cuisiner que je cachai dans ma manche avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Si Mickey n'a pas compris le message, j'allai le lui faire comprendre. Je n'avais pas embrassé James. Pourtant, j'avais été à deux lèvres de faire cette erreur. Oh, Santa Maria, priez pour nous pauvres pêcheurs et donne-moi la force de ne pas céder à la tentation parce que sinon, je serai dans la mouise. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restai quelques secondes figées dans l'embrasure.

-Tu me fais rentrer ? Ce n'est plus de mon âge d'attendre dehors.

-Mamie Bella, la saluai-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

Où sont les crucifix et l'ail ? Et l'eau bénite, j'ai besoin de l'eau bénite tout de suite. Non, je n'ai pas peur de ma grand-mère maternelle, c'est qu'elle fout la trouille à tout le quartier par sa simple présence et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je fais partie du quartier. Allez chercher un prêtre, ça peut être utile. Et un exorciste. N'oubliez surtout pas l'exorciste, ça peut toujours servir.

-Où est-il ?

-Qui ?

-L'homme avec qui tu vis dans le pêché.

J'eus soudainement envis de me fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Lorsque l'on place l'une de mes grands-mères dans la même pièce que moi, ça m'arrive souvent.

-James est juste un ami que j'héberge un moment.

-Ne me mens pas, fille du pêcher.

Vous savez le pire ? C'est que je suis le petit-enfant favori de Mamie Bella. Tout ça parce que j'ai la chance d'être une fille. Mais le fait qu'il arrive que je n'aie pas le temps d'aller à l'église et que, surtout, je ne sois toujours pas mariée la choque. Pour elle, la place d'une honnête femme est chez elle ou à l'église. Mamie Bella regarda un point derrière moi et je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans cette direction. James avait quitté la cuisine. Si j'avais été courageuse, je lui aurais surement dit « Fuis, je la retiens », mais comme je ne le suis pas, je me suis vivement écartée du champ de vision de ma Mamie Bella. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ma grand-mère fut plus rapide.

-Tais-toi ou je te jette le mauvais œil.

Par réflexe, je me signai. Mamie Bella dans toute sa splendeur. Pour un peu, j'aurai eu pitié de James. Mais, à cet instant, j'étais bien contente que ma grand-mère maternelle à une cible autre que moi. Oui, elle me fiche la trouille et il y a parfaitement de quoi. Petite, m'arrivant à peine à l'épaule, aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours eu les cheveux blancs et noués en chignon strict. Elle m'avait souvent paru fraichement débarqué de Sicile où elle avait dû terroriser ses filles. James me jeta un coup d'oeil et je lui fis signe de tenir bon.

-Je sais que ma petite-fille n'est pas une femme convenable...

Traduction : je ne me suis pas mariée à peine sorti du lycée, j'ai fait des études et je suis une vieille fille.

-Mais si j'apprends que tu la pousses à continuer sur cette voix, je te jette le mauvais œil.

Nouveau signe de croix de ma part et nouvelle demande d'aide de la part de James. J'aurai voulu l'encourager à voix haute, mais, ça aurait été prendre le risque que mamie Bella se rappelle que je suis ici. J'interviens ou pas ?

-Tu ne peux pas jeter le mauvais œil, ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir, signalai-je.

-J'ai jeté le mauvais œil à Eric Soprano et il est mort.

-Il était cardiaque.

-Ces jeunes ne croient plus en rien, me gronda ma grand-mère.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la médecine est plus forte que la superstition.

-De mon temps, personne aurait osé parler comme ça à sa grand-mère. Et puis, c'est quoi comme nom Joyce ? Ce n'est pas italien.

-C'est américain.

-Pff...

-Au moins, ta mère t'a donné un bon second prénom bien italien, Perla.

Perla. Mon second prénom. Mamie Bella est la seule personne que je connaisse à m'appeler comme ça. Elle n'utilise mon prénom juste pour le critiquer. Ou rappeler à mon père la « mauvaise » influence qu'il a eut sur moi avec ses idées de divorce. Le Soldat de l'hiver nous regardait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait un peu de moi. À moins que, tout simplement, il soit admiratif de mon self-control et du fait que je n'ai pas encore pris la fuite. Ce n'est pas que l'envi m'en manque, c'est juste que nous sommes dans ma maison, si je pars, je n'aurai nul part où aller me cacher. Ma grand-mère se tourna vers James.

-Elle est forte ma Perla, fait-la pleurer et je te jette le mauvais œil.

Puis, elle partit. Ma grand-mère maternelle a toujours eu la même discrétion qu'une tarte aux citrons volante.

-Elle fiche les jetons à tout le quartier, mais, elle est à moitié folle, résumai-je d'un ton léger.

-Tu as un sacré patrimoine génétique.

-Et tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma grand-mère paternelle.

Oui, j'ai une grand-mère qui fait peur et une grand-mère qui fait rire. Je les aime toutes les deux, mais, elles me donnent régulièrement envi de fuir. La raison principale est sans nul doute qu'elles veulent à tout prix me marier. Personnellement, je suis très bien en femme moderne et célibataire.

-Changeons de sujet ! Ordonnai-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Que fais-tu de ta vie ?

-Je loue mes services d'analyste en quasi-free-lance. Maintenant, à toi de me dire ce que tu fais de ta vie.

James me jeta son regard qui disait clairement que c'était le moment de me taire. C'est qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur mon petit Jamesinou. Note à moi-même ne jamais l'appeler comme ça à voix haute en sa présence. Pas envis de me faire tuer. Même si sa tête pouvait être amusante. Il faut que je le note pour plus tard.

-Cet homme dont je t'ai débarrassée... C'était ton ex-petit-ami ?

-Non, c'était une erreur.

Nous buvons nos alcools en silence. Je devais lui dire quelque chose. Je le savais, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je le lui devais et lui, il méritait mes excuses. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, et pourtant, il avait plusieurs raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Ils disent que chaque verre d'alcool enlève huit minutes à ta vie. Si je fais le calcul... Merde ! Je devrai être morte il y a deux ans, plaisantai-je.

Il sursauta et me regarda. Merde. C'était lui dit m'avait conduit à la morgue la première fois. Mais quelle conne ! Il faudrait que je réfléchisse deux minutes avant de dire une connerie.

-Toi aussi, tes chaussettes passent de « en couple » à « célibataire » ? Fis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi peut-elle dire tant d'âneries en si peu de temps ?

-Des années d'entraînement devant la télévision. Allez... Je veux juste savoir si tu es normalement constitué, tu peux me répondre. Promis, ça restera entre nous, je ne le dirais à personne. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me permettre d'en parler à quelqu'un sans oublier que tu es encore activement recherché par plusieurs agences gouvernementales. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais aussi respectable que le père noël. En parlant de lui, comment penses-tu qu'il arrive à distribuer tous ces cadeaux en une seule nuit ? Ça doit être crevant et je ne te parle même pas des heures supplémentaires qu'il doit se farcir. Bref, ça me fait penser à la chanson des poupées. Ah, oui, tu ne la connais pas. C'est une chanson dont le couplet est « Car le monde est tout petit, devant le ciel, on se dit que nous sommes des fourmis. Le monde est petit ». Bref, c'est un truc bien gnangnan à souhait. Je me rappelle quand ma filleule était petite, c'était sa chanson favorite. Maintenant, rien à l'idée de la musique, j'ai des sueurs froides et... Attends. Tu me trouves intelligente ?

-Sans doute, un moment d'égarement.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

-Mais où as-tu été cherché l'idée totalement débile que je suis gentil ?

-Dans un paquet de céréales ?

Je savais que le problème dû au fait qu'il m'ait tiré dessus plusieurs fois était encore là, mais j'étais ravie d'avoir pu changer de sujet facilement. Oui, si j'étais courageuse, je grèverais l'abcès maintenant, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre, et encore moins celui de le blesser. J'en avais vu des gens comme lui... Un rien pouvait les briser définitivement. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, car c'est un peu mon cas aussi. Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, je laissai le silence s'installer. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais, ce fut ce que je fis. À ma surprise, c'est James qui le brisa.

-Que fait Carl de ses journées ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Il fait peur aux chiens, regarde la télévision, joue à la gameboy et suit partout ma filleule. Bref, il vit sa vie, fis-je avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

James me jeta un regard en coin. D'habitude, je cache mieux mes sentiments. Lorsqu'il m'avait posé cette question, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui fasse un compte-rendu, mais, pour l'instant, c'était le seul sujet de conversation que nous pouvions avoir, alors je meublai le silence du mieux que je pouvais.

-C'est un Gibbon que j'ai recueilli à la mort de son précédent propriétaire. Tu sais que leur espérance de vie est de trente-cinq ans ? Carl avait vingt-quatre ans à cette époque... Aujourd'hui, il va sur ses trente et un...

Ma voix se brisait, je savais déjà la fin de cette histoire et je ne l'aimais pas. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait finir par arriver, j'avais envis de pleurer. Pourtant, dès le départ, je savais comment ça allait finir. Carl était un vieux singe. Mais je l'aimai ce macaque. C'était un peu l'enfant que je n'ai pas.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne amie. Ni avec lui, ni avec les humains. Je comprends que Carl cherche la compagnie d'autres personnes. À sa place, moi aussi, j'irai voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais...

James m'écoutait sans rien me dire. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors, je lui parlai de Carl et de moi. Tout ce qui me faisait peur au sujet de mon singe. Je l'aimai cette boule de poils. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il est comme un petit frère casse-pied, un peu comme l'enfant que je n'ai pas aussi. James continua à me regarder parler sans rien dire. Juste être là, à m'écouter, rien de plus. Certaines personnes trouvent que le silence est dérangeant, mais ce sont celles-là qui ne savent pas que parfois, c'est la seule réponse valable.

* * *

**Avouez que les monologues de Joyce vous avez manqué ^^. Je ne dirai pas qu'ils sont de retour, je dirai qu'il y a des risques que ce ne soit pas le dernier de cette histoire.**

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais que j'aime beaucoup.**

**A la revoilure.**


	27. 2-4 C'est l'histoire d'un singe

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit retour en arrière comme je les aime.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**** C'est l'histoire d'un singe...**

**Ou comment faire un héritage indésirable.**

Ça fait sept ans que je connais Carl. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais dix-neuf ans et j'avais pour partenaire un vieux de la vieille. Alexander Maxence MacGuitoch, dit Mac. Paix à son âme. Pour les petits malins, non, je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet actuel. Le sujet actuel est Carl.

La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, j'ai innocemment cru que Mac parlait d'un chien. C'était pendant l'un de ses rares moments où deux personnes confrontées à la mort tous les jours parlent de ce qui se passera après eux. Pour rassurer Mac, j'ai fait la pieuse promesse de m'occuper de son animal à poil. Certains jours, je me dis que si j'avais su, bah, je ne l'aurais pas faite. À y réfléchir, ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça. Mais je dois avouer que sans Carl, ma vie aurait été nettement moins drôle et simple. Il faut croire que l'on ne sait jamais la façon dont nos choix vont influencer nos vies.

C'est curieux la vie, un matin, vous êtes en forme et vous riez en écoutant une blague débile à la radio, et le midi, vous mangez un sandwich infâme sur le pouce, et le soir, vous avez rendez-vous avec un légiste, parce que vous n'avez pas voulu laisser une gamine à peine sortie de l'école rentrer à pied chez elle. Mac n'était pas un héros, c'était un type bien et j'étais bien à l'abri dans le hall de mon immeuble lorsqu'il s'est fait tirer dessus. Il ne s'est pas fait tirer dessus parce qu'il était un Agent du SHIELD. Il s'est fait tirer dessus parce qu'il était Mac, et que Mac avait le cœur sur la main. Il a vu un type se faire voler son portefeuille, il est intervenu et il a été tué. Le temps que j'entende le coup de feu et que je sorte, il était déjà mort. L'homme qu'il avait défendu pétrifié et l'assassin envolé.

-Appelez les secours, ai-je crié au témoin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que sans médecin, Mac était foutu, il était pris la balle dans les tripes. Je me rappelle avoir prié n'importe qui pour qu'il s'en sorte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Mac était le contraire de mon père et il avait plus veillé sur moi en trois que mon géniteur en dix-neuf ans. Je pris ma veste pour faire éviter que mon collègue se vide de son sang. Si ses fluides corporels restaient en lui, il avait une chance pour s'en sortir. Je n'avais jamais été douée aux cours de soins de premiers secours, mais, j'en savais assez pour ne pas tuer mon cobaye. J'entendais des sirènes arrivées. Dans quelques minutes, Mac aura un médecin rien que pour lui, s'il le voulait, je pourrais même lui trouver une infirmière personnelle. Il suffisait juste qu'il tienne quelques secondes. Juste quelque foutues secondes.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, Mac. Écoute-moi, tu vas t'en sortir, fis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, tu me balanceras ces conneries, je ne l'aurai pas cru, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ne déconne pas Mac. Reste avec moi.

-Joyce...

-Je suis là, mon vieux, et je te tuerai si tu me fais le coup de crever.

-Carl...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je serai là pour lui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui dire de son papa est mort.

-Vous allez bien vous entendre.

Tel fut les derniers mots d'Alexander Maxence MacGuitoch, dit Mac. Mon premier partenaire et mon ami.

.

.

On finit par me ramener au QG du SHIELD et j'étais trop sonnée pour réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'avais pris une douche, mis des vêtements propres venant de mon casier. J'étais fatiguée mais propre. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être encore couverte du sang de Mac. J'avais l'impression que quoique je fasse, j'aurai toujours les traces de son sang sur les mains. Je savais que j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu, tout comme je savais que ce n'était pas pour mes capacités de soins que le SHIELD m'avait embauchées lorsque j'avais seize ans. Pourtant, une partie de moi se disait que je n'avais pas fait assez pour le sauver. Que j'aurai dû... Je ne sais même pas ! Mais en tout cas, je ne sentais responsable de la mort de mon partenaire, pour la simple raison que c'était parce qu'il m'avait reconduite chez moi qu'il était mort. J'attendais dans le bureau de Coulson qu'il revienne avec Carl. Et soudain, je les vis arriver. Je devais faire une drôle de tête, parce que Coulson avait la tête du type qui fait un effort monstre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ravie de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui s'amuse.

-Joyce, Carl. Carl, Joyce.

-Monsieur, je peux vous parler cinq toutes petites secondes ?

Toujours souriant, Coulson me fit signe de le suivre.

-C'est un singe ! M'écriai-je.

C'est à ce moment que Carl leva son majeur bien haut. Je suis née dans le New Jersey, les doigts d'honneur, il y en a eut à tous les coins de rue dans mon enfance. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'un macaque m'en faisait un.

-Un Gibbon de vingt-quatre ans pour être précis, répondit Coulson toujours amusé. Rassure-toi, il est très propre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un singe ?

-Un refuge peut s'en occuper.

-Non. J'ai donné ma parole à Mac de m'occuper de Carl, il est mort en pensant que je le ferai. Alors, je le ferai.

Coulson me sourit d'une façon qui disait qu'il était fier de moi. Bon Dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

.

.

Après débriefing, on m'a mis dans une voiture de fonction pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Le chauffeur était une Agent appelée Sharon Carter qui ne semblait pas quoi me dire. Tant mieux, j'en avais ras-le-chameau des condoléances vides de sens que l'on m'avait récitée à chaque fois que l'on m'avait croisée. Lorsque l'on arriva chez moi, la fille se tourna vers Carl.

-Ça va aller ?

Le singe haussa les épaules. Elle gagna quelques points dans mon estime d'avoir pensé au singe, la majorité des gens ne l'avait même pas regardé.

-Et toi, ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

À son air, je compris qu'elle savait de quoi je voulais parler : les funérailles de Mac. Elles devaient se dérouler dans une semaine, on m'avait déjà annoncé la date.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? Mais, c'est... C'était ton partenaire !

-Les cérémonies sont faites pour les vivants. Les morts n'ont rien à faire de la liste des invités, alors, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens sont choqués lorsque l'on dit que l'on ne veut pas venir.

Sharon me regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Nous avions combien d'années différences ? Pas plus de deux, pourtant, nous étions tellement différentes.

-Mais tu viendras.

-Mais je viendrai...

Sharon ne rajouta rien et ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque je laissai des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Carl faisait toujours mine de bouder. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour que lui aussi puisse faire son deuil.

.

.

J'étais encore chez moi. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je le devais parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'y aller. Et puis, le meurtrier de Mac avait été arrêté. Je pouvais tourner la page... Même si je ne le voulais pas. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour tourner la page. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pendant que j'étais entrain de me regarder dans un miroir. Vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, je ressemblais à un fantôme, mais je n'avais pas le courage de me maquiller. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait de Carl. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Viens, on va dire au revoir à Mac.

-Iiip, me dit-il.

Tant pis pour les biens pensants, Mac aurait approuvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, pour la première fois, Carl m'avait parlé, ça valait bien quelques regards choqués.

.

.

Mais, l'un de mes moments préférés avec Carl, c'était il y a cinq ans, après ma mort. C'était un beau jour de printemps et ma première journée de liberté après avoir quitté Tahiti. J'avais dû demander l'adresse à Coulson parce que ce n'était pas dans le même district de New-York que mon appartement. Oui, je suis une accro au boulot, mais ça ne compte pas vu que je n'ai pas de vie sociale.

Le silence régnait dans la petite chapelle où se tenait une femme. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part un singe. Unique témoin d'un dernier hommage. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre dans le New Jersey pour la cérémonie, alors, elle était là. J'eus un petit sourire à la pensée de ce que je lui avais dit il y a quelque temps. « _Les cérémonies sont faites pour les vivants. Les morts n'ont rien à faire de la liste des invités, alors, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens sont choqués lorsque l'on dit que l'on ne veut pas venir_ ». Pour votre information, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur cette question, la preuve : je ne suis même pas à mon propre enterrement, alors celui d'une autre personne... Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir commencer à parler.

-Lorsque l'on m'a demandé si je voulais écrire un truc pour son enterrement, je voulais résumer sa vie en quatre mots. Une de nos amies m'a dit que celui qui lui allait le mieux était sexy. Ma tante, que c'était « perspicace ». Pour son mentor, c'était sa force qu'il fallait vanter. Pour ses ex-petits-amis, le mot qui est revenu à chaque fois, c'était magnifique. On a donc : sexy, perspicace, forte et magnifique. Je cherchais quatre mots pour la définir. Quand j'ai fait part de ma déception qu'on la définisse si mal, on m'a demandée quels étaient mes quatre mots pour parler de Joyce Raws. Les voici : unique en son genre.

Sharon marqua une pause. J'aurai voulu aller la voir tout de suite, mais c'est particulièrement mal poli d'interrompre un éloge funèbre. Oui, même moi, j'ai une limite à mon incorrection.

-Unique, elle l'était. J'entends des gens dire que c'est tant mieux. Et ils ont raison de le dire. Elle aurait ri de les voir venir se précipiter pour consoler sa famille. Voir tout ceux qui sont venus pour dire combien elle était merveilleuse alors qu'ils la fuyaient ou la haïssaient... Elle aurait détesté ça. Rien que de les voir aujourd'hui jouer la comédie parce que c'est ce qu'il convient de faire... Elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes et qu'ils ne viennent pas. D'ailleurs, à ce que j'en sais, les amis qu'elle s'était faits en tant qu'adulte ne sont pas à son enterrement.

Et que dire si elle savait que je n'y suis pas non-plus. En tout cas, pour l'instant, j'aime cet éloge. Touchante, mais politiquement incorrecte. Tout moi quoi.

-Elle était mon amie. La chose dont vous devez vous souvenir, la chose que vous ne devez pas oublier, c'est que Joyce Raws a sauvé des vies. Pas directement, mais au final, elle a sauvé des vies. C'était une analyste, suffisamment bonne pour avoir un certain ego. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures de travail. Pour elle, se donner à fond pour trouver un petit détail était la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Et à la fin... Joyce était une connasse. Et une vrai de vrai. Elle se moquait de tout le monde : ses collègues, le peu de ses amis, son singe... Sans oublier, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses idéaux fous de l'intégrité. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle disait qu'elle laissait l'honneur et le courage aux morts, elle, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle prétendait être dans une quête de la vérité. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'était une cruelle imbécile qui aimait rendre les gens tristes !

Elle s'énerve la petite Sharon. Pour le coup, ça aurait été drôle de la voir faire mon éloge en public, la moitié de la salle serait entrain de s'enfuir ou de se planquer pour échapper à mes grands-mères.

-Et elle l'a prouvé en mourant égoïstement dans une ruelle miteuse sans avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'on pouvait vouloir l'aider, sans demander d'aide... Une trahison pour chaque personne qui se souciait d'elle. Un million de fois, elle a eu besoin de moi, mais moi, la seule fois où j'aurai besoin d'elle... Déclara-t-elle alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Un mouchoir ? Proposai-je.

Sharon sursauta et me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-J'aime beaucoup mon éloge funèbre... Ça t'est venu d'un coup ou ça fait des mois que tu le travailles histoire d'être prête pour le jour J.

-Iiip ! S'exclama Carl en me sautant au cou.

Sharon semblait hésiter à me gifler ou à suivre l'exemple du macaque qui était entrain de danser une danse de la joie en tournant tout au tour de moi. Vous savez quoi ? Avec un accueil comme celui-là, ça fait plaisir d'être en vie. Je devrai ressusciter tous les jours.

* * *

**Ça fait longtemps que j'avais fait un petit retour en arrière, et ça faisait longtemps que celui-là trainait dans un coin de ma tête.**

**À la revoilure.**


	28. 2-5 Repas de famille

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aime bien ce chapitre, je le trouve assez reposant. Outre le fait, que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis amoureuse d'Amazon. Ils m'ont livrée le livre que j'attends depuis plus d'un an deux jours avant sa date de parution officielle ! * Cri de joie et danse de la victoire *

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Oui, comme beaucoup de monde, tu lis mon histoire parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ^^. C'est vrai que la grande question (même pour moi), c'est quelle nouvelle tuile va tomber sur Joyce ? Je dois aussi reconnaître que dans toutes les fics, le sujet « Bucky » est traité avec sérieux. J'ai essayé de le faire, ça a tenu un chapitre. Et Bucky est si sérieux, dans les autres fics. Franchement, comme rester sérieux avec Joyce dans l'équation ? Je ne sais pas, parfois je ricane toute seule en écrivant. Barnes, que veux-tu dire en plus qu'il a un besoin urgent de voir un psychiatre ? Et de vacances, très longues les vacances. Sans oublier qu'il est sexy. Le mélo ? Tu en auras dans pas longtemps. D'autres personnages ? Il y a déjà Sharon et Coulson. Je pense faire intervenir... Nah, tu ne sauras pas avant de le voir arriver;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**** Repas de famille.**

**Ou comment perdre une occasion de faire le mort.**

Ça fait cinq ans (presque six) que j'ai trompé la mort avec un petit coup de pouce du SHIELD. Aujourd'hui, mon assassin et moi, nous regardions tranquillement une série télévisée à la télévision. Enfin, disons plutôt que James essayait d'en comprendre l'intérêt et moi, je m'amusai à ses dépens. Appelons un chat, un chat, et, un homme préhistorique, un homme préhistorique. Carl venait de rentrer et jouait tranquillement à Super Mario.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il des rires pré-enregistrés ?

-Parce que c'est censé être drôle, expliquai-je.

-Bizarre...

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Me moquai-je.

Bien entendu, James se servit d'un oreiller pour me frapper. Je lui rendis la pareille par le même moyen. Je ne sais pas comment, mais, nous finirent sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court après un fou rire. Le carrelage froid ne me dérangeait pas alors que nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. J'aurai pu me dégager, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Quelque chose me paralysait. Nos souffles se mélangeaient alors que l'espace entre nos lèvres diminuait... Je sentais monter en moi le désir que j'ai refoulé tout au fond de moi, parce que m'abandonner à lui n'était pas une bonne idée... Je fermai les yeux, totalement prête à lui céder...

Le téléphone sonna et nous nous relavâmes d'un bond. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je me sentais comme une enfant prise la main dans un sac de bonbons. C'est en rougissant que j'allai répondre. Je m'obligeai à respirer calmement avant de parler. Une partie de moi avait l'impression d'être le témoin impuissant d'une catastrophe. J'étais vraiment passée à deux doigts d'abandonner me bonnes résolutions et d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

-Joyce Raws, saluai-je.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Ma mère. Rien qu'à la réaction que j'ai eue en entendant le téléphone sonner, j'aurai dû savoir que c'était elle. À ma connaissance, elle était la seule personne capable de se faire sentir coupable un saint. Selon le Bourg, ma mère est une femme parfaite, et pas que parce que malgré son divorce (qu'en bonne catholique, elle considère comme nul et non-avenu), elle n'a jamais cherché à remplacer mon père et lui est toujours fidèle. Je n'ai jamais vu sa maison être en désordre, ni manquer une messe, et en plus, elle trouve le temps d'aider l'armée du salut tout en gardant ses petits-enfants.

-Je vais bien.

-Et le beau jeune homme qui vit avec toi ?

-C'est juste un ami que je dépanne pendant quelques jours.

-Ma petite chérie, une femme ne peut pas être _juste_ amie avec un homme sauf s'il préfère les hommes. Il ne préfère pas les hommes au moins ?

Je me mis à rougir comme une collégienne. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque de mon premier béguin. Ma mère était la seule personne à pouvoir, me faire retomber en enfance en une phrase. Et sa plus grande peur est que sa fille atteint les trente ans sans s'être mariée. Elle accepterait d'avoir Jack l'éventreur comme gendre si je pouvais être enfin mariée.

-Vous devrez venir manger à la maison, tes grands-mères seront là.

-Damned.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-On mange à dix-huit heures ?

-Comme tous les jours.

Je vous jure que le « Damned » m'a échappé. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, j'adore mes grands-mères. C'est juste que... C'est juste que la paternelle finit toujours me donner envis de me fracasser la tête contre le mur et que la maternelle me fout la trouille. Sans oublier que pour les commères du quartier, si je ramène à un homme chez mes parents, autant dire que je sors avec. Et s'il y va deux fois, autant dire que je suis fiancée. Je suis dans la mouise. Après avoir écouté ma mère pendant une demi-heure, je fis par pouvoir raccrocher. James me regardait de l'autre bout du salon. Je lui lançai mon sourire le plus innocent possible.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Non. J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je me disais aussi...

-On mange chez ma mère.

-Damned.

-C'est ma réplique !

-Si tu lui ressembles, ça résume si bien la situation.

-Je te hais.

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore tiré dessus.

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus méchant et il me sourit. Mais où est passer le sociopathe qui ne disait pas trois mots par jours ? Il me manque.

-Et c'est quoi la seconde mauvaise nouvelle ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Il y aura mes deux grand-mères.

-Damned.

-Tu te répètes. Et ce n'est pas gentil, ce sont des braves femmes.

-Ta grand-mère maternelle, c'est bien la vieille dame qui a menacé trois fois de me jeter le mauvais œil en moins de deux minutes ?

-Preuve qu'elle t'a parfaitement cerné.

-Bon appétit, je reste avec Carl.

-Tu n'as rien compris, tu es invité de façon très officielle chez ma mère pour dîner à dix-huit heures tapantes.

Il grogna. Oui, à sa place, j'aurai aussi grogné, mais, je n'étais pas à sa place. Moi, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Moi, je songeai aux cinquante façons différentes pour fuir la ville. Moi, je savais ce que voulait dire un « dîner chez ma mère » alors que celle-ci pensât avoir potentiellement une chance de me voir enfin marier. On parie pour combien de mes frères présents ?

.

.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?

James me regarda de travers. _Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que tu portes des vêtements propres que tu peux aller chez ma mère sans te coiffer ! Et c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Faut-il que j'aille en racheter pour toi ? Et ces chaussures ! Tu pourrais au moins nettoyer tes chaussures ! Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Oui, je stresse, et alors ?_

-L'un de mes frères est policier, tu pourrais... Commençai-je.

_Ne pas avoir l'air d'un tueur en cavale ? Paraître inoffensif ? Arrêter de faire peur ? Sembler gentil ? Avoir l'air aimable ? Porter autre chose que du noir ? Être moins un sujet de fantasme ? Faire battre mon cœur un peu moins rapidement ? Sourire ? Paraître heureux d'être là ?_

-... Ne pas avoir l'air de ne pas t'être changé depuis Halloween ? Résumai-je mes pensées. Monte en haut, je dois avoir quelques trucs de mieux.

James grogna avant de monter se changer dans ma chambre d'ami. Encore un grognement et je demande au vétérinaire de vérifier qu'il n'a pas la rage. Je le suivis histoire de lui passer quelques vêtements que j'avais achetés il y a quelques mois. Qui a dit que j'étais suffisamment accro à lui pour faire ses courses ? Je suis juste particulièrement prudente. Et pour avoir passé quelques semaines en sa compagnie, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir beaucoup de fringues de rechange. Des flingues, ça oui. C'est sans frapper que je rentrai avec un sourire narquois. Sans un mot, je lui sortis quelques hauts pour qu'il fasse son choix. Et c'est toujours en silence que je sortis en retenant mon fou rire.

Carl finit par renter et salir le sol par la même occasion. Je pensai lui avoir dit que l'on mangeait chez ma mère, alors, pourquoi ce macaque semblait avoir fait une guerre ? Je soupirai et attrapai le singe par la peau du cou. Bien entendu, il avait deviné que je voulais qu'il se lave et il n'était pas d'accord.

-Iiip !

-T'être lavé il y a deux jours n'est pas une raison pour rester sale aujourd'hui, lui lançai-je en continuant à l'entraîner vers la salle de bains.

Il commença à me donner des coups de pied et je ne le lâchai pas, s'il croyait pouvoir échapper au bain, il se gourait. Hors de question que je cède sur cette question. Je voulais bien beaucoup de choses, mais pas qu'il me fasse honte devant ma famille. Certes, ce n'était pas une famille qu'on pourrait qualifier de... Normale ? Mais nous étions dans le New Jersey, selon les critères de cet État, elle était d'une banalité à faire peur. Bref, Carl prendrait un bain point barre, aller à la ligne et faites un alinéa au début de votre prochaine phrase, merci beaucoup. En gros, il peut toujours aller voir ailleurs s'il le voulait, mais après d'avoir été lavé. Mon singe continua à se débattre et à argumenter pendant que je faisais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et que j'y rajoutai du savon. Je soupirai de nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allai le parfumer. Je crois que la fois où mes nièces ont joué à la poupée avec lui, l'a légèrement traumatisé. D'un autre côté, il était particulièrement mignon en rose. Compassion... Qu'est-ce ? C'est comestible ? Carl parvint à me donner un vicieux coup de pied dans le genou et je le balançai dans l'eau en jurant. Je le fusillai du regard et me tenant ma pauvre petite articulation douloureuse pendant qu'il s'essayait à la nage du petit chien. Dans une baignoire. Donc en mettant plein d'eau partout. Saleté. La prochaine fois, je prends un chien.

-Iiip ! S'exclama Carl en se débattant.

Je lui répondis en jurant alors qu'il m'arrosa encore un peu plus. La prochaine fois, je le tase avant de le mettra à l'eau ! Je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je tournai la tête. James se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sweat kaki moulait à la perfection son torse. Je me sentis fondre, mais, le micro sourire qu'il abordait alors que j'étais bonne pour me relaver et me changer en catastrophe refroidissait mes hormones. Vu la situation, j'aurai pu laisser passer le fait que je constitue le spectacle du moment. Mais ce foutu sourire vachard m'énervait. Je pris une bonne poignée de mousse, et je la balançai au visage de James. Oui, je sais, c'est un acte d'une grande maturité, mais, pour ma défense, rien que l'idée d'un repas avec mes deux grands-mères à la même table me stressait beaucoup. James me regarda, je le regardai et Carl voulu se faire la malle, mais je le rattrapai de justesse. Pour ce faire, j'ai tourné le dos à James. Vu ce que je venais de faire (le forcer à se changer pour le bombarder de savon), ce ne fut pas ma plus brillante idée. J'en fis l'expérience, lorsque je fus soulevé à mon tour et balancer dans la baignoire. Par chance, l'eau et Carl amortir ma chute, mais il eut encore plus d'eau sur mon sol qui, il y a encore une demi-heure, était propre.

-Iiip ! Hurla Carl dans mes pauvres petites oreilles.

Au moins, ce n'était plus moi qu'il insultait. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans cette baignoire pour un singe en colère et moi. Je voulus sortir, mais Carl eut la même idée que moi en même temps. Je finis par le pousser dehors avant de me dégager tout en fusillant l'emmerdeur de ma vie après avoir vidé la baignoire. Emmerdeur qui n'avait aucun remords. Devant le peu d'attention qu'on lui prêtait, Carl alla bouder dans un coin de la salle de bains. Nonchalamment, je regardai l'heure à ma montre (vive les montres waterproofs). Il restait une demi-heure avant d'être officiellement en retard chez ma mère. Je ne pus retenir un juron et me précipita dans la douche que j'allumai histoire de me rincer.

-Ce dîner te stresse beaucoup, commenta James alors que je retirai mes vêtements sales.

-Le cauchemar de mes dimanches midi, répondis-je.

Le Soldat de l'hiver se contenta de retirer son haut et de rincer le haut de son corps.. Une fois débarrassée de tout le salon, je m'enveloppai dans une serviette et je regardai. Que ce soit de face ou de dos, les cicatrices bordants son bras mécanique n'étaient pas belles. Aussi discrètement que l'on puisse le faire lorsque l'on marche sur un carrelage inondé, j'avançais derrière lui. Il leva la tête et fixa mon reflet.

-Te font-elles encore mal ? Lui demandai-je en frôlant ses cicatrices.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules marques prouvant une vie de combats, mais c'étaient celles que je trouvai les plus impressionnantes.

-Non, répondit-il sèchement.

J'avoue qu'à ce moment, je ne sus pas quoi rajouter, alors, je quittai la pièce en silence. J'allai dans ma chambre où je m'habillai. Je finis par me regarder dans le miroir fixé à ma penderie. Mignon résumai assez bien le style de ma robe pastelle à imprimer fleurs. Je mis un cache-coeur en laine blanche au-dessus et le résultat me plut assez bien. Je passai des escarpins et je fus prête. En haut de l'escalier, je croisai James et Carl. Le soldat avait remis son sweat et le singe avait la fourrure tout ébouriffée. Je me mis à genoux et aplatis les poils de Carl en lui parlant doucement. J'étais bien consciente d'empêcher James de descendre, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je pris mon singe dans mes bras et descendis l'escalier quatre-à-quatre, mon squatteur sur les talons.

J'avais noté que James avait pris le soin de mettre une veste de cuir et une paire de gants. Je me demandai comme il allait faire pour pouvoir en garder un pour camoufler sa main gauche. Il allait peut-être prétendre que c'était parce qu'elle était couverte d'affreuses cicatrices. C'était une possibilité, de toute façon, j'aurai très bientôt ma réponse à cette question. Nous finir par arriver devant la maison de ma mère. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur ma montre.

Dix-huit heures cinq. Nous étions en retard. Damned. Je sonnai et songeai à fuir en courant avant qu'une catastrophe me tombe dessus. Je connaissais ma mère. S'il n'y avait que mes grands-mères avec elle, moi, j'étais une sainte. Ce fut Mary-Christine, l'une de mes nièces, qui nous ouvrit. Cette gamine est géniale et me ressemble beaucoup à son âge. Sauf qu'à sept ans, je ne me suis jamais prise pour un cheval, contrairement à elle. Non, moi, j'étais Wonder-Woman. Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru cinq secondes que j'aurai pu vouloir être Blanche-Neige. Qu'aurai-je fait de sept nains même pas capable de passer le balai ?

-Bonjour, petite jument.

-Tata Joyce ! Je suis un renne aujourd'hui, me déclara-t-elle en me montrant les branches qu'elle avait planté dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, je vois ça, ma chérie, répondis-je alors que le regard moqueur de James allait de ma nièce à moi.

Bon d'accord, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup toutes les deux. Pas de commentaire, merci.

* * *

_**Qui a cru cinq secondes que Joyce vienne d'une famille « normale » ? Je l'ai toujours imaginé avec une mamie Bella et une mamie Irma. Je trouve qu'elles sont bien toutes les trois ensemble.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	29. 2-6 Petite balade entre amis

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas quoi trop penser de ce chapitre. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour montrer une partie de l'évolution des personnages. Bref, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit.

J'ai une annonce à faire. La semaine où cette histoire atteindra les 100 reviews, je posterai un chapitre supplémentaire dans la semaine (un de samedi et sans doute un le mercredi). Je compte sur vous pour me le rappeler si je l'oublie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Oui, c'est normal, c'est un mini hommage que je lui fais ^^. Moi, je ne peux pas y résister, ce loup est trop fort. Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une faible femme. Gros merci pour ta review._

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**** Petite balade entre amis.**

**Ou comment avoir une discutions à cœur ouvert avec un sociopathe.**

Nous marchions en silence, Carl devant à quelques pas de nous. Le dîner s'était mieux passé que je le pensai, on avait mis le feu qu'une seule fois à la nappe et James avait arrêté l'incendie en renversant la carafe d'eau dessus. Ma grand-mère maternelle n'avait maudit personne et la paternelle n'avait presque pas délirer (Sauf si on oublie que le fait qu'elle veuille passer son permis de conduire est de la folie pour tous les piétons et automobilistes des États-Unis). Personne avait mentionné mon père ou ma belle-monstre (ce qui a évité à ma mère de partir dans son discours comme quoi elle était la seule épouse légitime de mon « cher » papa devant Dieu). Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul de mes frères, Diego, le pompier. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné de faire ce métier uniquement pour pouvoir griller les feus rouges et casser des portes. C'est mon frère à près tout. Tout comme moi, il avait hérité d'un petit grain de folie de mamie Irma. Et celui de mamie Bella ne doit pas être loin non plus.

J'écoutai le silence, si on pouvait appeler comme ça le bruit de la ville. Enfin bruit de la ville... Le bourg est un quartier tranquille sans histoire. La fois ou Johnny Rideau est venu chercher Mike le Marteau en pleine nuit pour une dernière ballade à la décharge ne compte pas. J'avais grandi ici. C'était dans ces rues que j'avais fait mes premiers pas, que j'étais allée à l'école. J'avais même joué à la marelle sur ces trottoirs. J'étais chez moi. Pourtant, sans que je sache pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que je n'y étais pas aussi à l'aise qu'autrefois.

-Antonio, Diego, Marco... Pourquoi Joyce ?

-De quoi ? Fis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-Tes frères ainés... Tous les autres enfants de ta mère ont des prénoms italiens. Mais toi, tu as un nom bien américain. Pourquoi ?

-Mes neveux et nièces ont aussi des prénoms américains.

James me jeta un regard moqueur. Le salaud ! Il savait que je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question et il était sur le point d'insister. Au moins, il n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il m'ait vu nu à ma mère, et il ne l'avait pas sous-entendu. C'était déjà ça de gagner. On pouvait même dire que par conséquence, James n'était pas un connard fini. Je soupirai. Mais pourquoi prenais-je la peine de lui trouver de bons côtés ?

-Joyce est un prénom d'origine latine en plus de pouvoir aussi bien servir pour une fille que pour un garçon. Il était couramment utilisé en France durant le Moyen-Age, mais il a pour origine un prénom allemand.

James haussa un sourcil. Le pire dans l'histoire était que je ne mentais même pas, je me contentais de lui réciter le dictionnaire.

-Avant ma naissance, ma mère a toujours su que je serai une fille. L'échographie et mon père étaient convaincus que j'étais un garçon. À cette époque... D'après mes grands-mères, mes parents commençaient déjà à se disputer. J'étais leur seconde chance. Alors, comme geste de réconciliation et sous l'insistance de mon paternel, mes parents ont choisi uniquement un nom de garçons, commençai-je à expliquer d'une voix plate.

Les coins de la bouche de James se soulevèrent. Chez lui, c'est l'équivalent d'un éclat de rire.

-Au départ, ma mère voulait m'appeler « Perla », mais, au final, Joyce lui a semblé bien plus adapté. À près tout, ça lui permettait d'emmerder mon père en lui rappelant doucement, mais surement, que contrairement à elle, il avait été incapable de deviner correcteur mon sexe. Elle m'aime... Et je lui ai fait du mal en ne lui disant pas tout de suite que le SHIELD lui avait menti au sujet de ma mort.

Ma voix était triste, et moi, j'avais des regrets. Si je devais changer une seule chose dans ma vie, ça serait ça. Pendant cinq ans, elle avait cru m'avoir enterrée. Et plus le temps passait, moins j'avais le courage de la détromper.

-Ce n'est de ta faute... Fit doucement James.

-J'aurai pu la soulager en lui disant la vérité il y a des années et pas il y a seulement quelques mois. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais retournée la voir.

Il me prit la main et nous continuâmes à marcher en silence. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais eu à me faire passer pour morte pendant cinq ans, et, ma mère n'aurait jamais cru avoir enterré sa fille de vingt et un ans. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais dû être ramenée à la vie. Car, sans lui, je ne serais jamais morte. Sous mes doigts, le cuir de son gant était chaud, mais je préférai lorsqu'il n'avait pas à cacher le fait que l'un de ses bras n'était pas fait de chair, mais de métal. Moi qui considérais le mensonge comme une chose normal, je préférai lorsqu'il ne mentait pas sur ça. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à mentir sur qui il était. Ce n'était pas juste.

-Et toi ? Tu te rappelles quelque chose de ton passé ?

-La guerre ?

-Rien sur ta famille ?

-Rien qui te ferait sourire.

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire. Il devait faire le deuil de ceux qu'il avait connu et qui n'étaient plus là. J'aurai voulu l'aider comme il m'aidait, mais, je ne pouvais pas obliger James à me parler s'il ne voulait pas le faire. Mais je pouvais toujours l'y encourager.

-Je pourrai utiliser mes contacts pour savoir ce qui leur est arrivé après...

-Après ma mort ? Me coupa-t-il. Non, je n'ai pas envis de savoir.

-Tu n'as pas envis ou tu as peur ?

Il me jeta ce regard de glace qu'il ne m'avait pas adressée depuis longtemps et qui avait de don de me glacer le sang. Un jour, je finirai par dépasser la ligne, mais, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne connaissais, niveau courage, il n'avait rien à m'envier. Après avoir « survécu », j'avais mis cinq ans pour revenir les voir. Et seulement parce que lui, James, m'avait mis dos au mur, face à mes responsabilités. Non, si je devais les dépasser, ça serait sur le coup de la colère. Même le Soldat de l'hiver a le droit d'avoir peur de son passé.

.

.

James refit des cauchemars cette nuit. Je parle suffisamment couramment allemand et anglais pour comprendre que ce n'était des souvenirs agréables. Alors, je l'ai réveillé. Et comme cette nuit-là, au motel, je lui ai assuré qu'il était en sécurité et que je resterai près de lui. J'ai lu, il y a longtemps, que les pires moments de nos vies revenaient nous hanter lorsque l'on se sentait en sécurité. Que le cerveau les remettait à plus tard en attendant le bon moment pour que l'on puisse les affronter. J'ignore si c'est vrai, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me trouvais toujours maladroite quand il fallait que je l'aide à faire face à son passé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose, j'avais peur de dire une bêtise. De toute façon, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui, c'était de rester près de lui et monter la garde. Tant pis pour mon sommeil en retard, ce n'était pas ces nuits-là que je le rattraperai.

Une fois le matin arrivé, je me mis à faire le tour de mes provisions. Je constatai qu'il allait falloir que je rachète du pain. Les seules courses que je fais avec plaisir, c'est dans une boutique de vêtements, de bijoux, de maquillage, de parfum ou une librairie. Bref, dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, ça me fait chier. J'y vais parce qu'il faut bien que je mange, mais si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je n'irai pas. J'entendis le bruit de pas descendants l'escalier et je soupirai. Parfois, il faut faire la guerre pour sauver une personne.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était James. Je n'avais même pas besoin de voir ses cernes pour savoir qu'il avait mal dormi. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il ne voudra pas parler de ses cauchemars avec moi. Je me retournai sans un mot alors qu'il rentra dans la cuisine. Je le regardai prendre place à table, devant moi. Il était prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée à ne rien faire. Ou à casser des mâchoires, selon son humeur. Et je savais déjà que j'allai le mettre de mauvais poils.

-Ça a été cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que je n'étais pas le genre de femme à poser ce genre de questions de façon innocente. Je le fixai. La veille, il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je le comprenais. Moi aussi, il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler. Mais, je ne cauchemarde par une nuit sur trois à cause de mon passé. D'accord, j'ai des crises d'angoisse, mais je me soigne. Je vais voir un psy toutes les deux semaines, non, je plaisante, je gère ce problème toute seule. James devait savoir où je voulais en venir, car il partit au quart de tour.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychologue !

-Tu as raison, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un hamburger, lui dis-je en attrapant mes clefs de voiture.

Je le fixai jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me suivre. Je crois que c'est plutôt l'idée de déjeuner à dix heures qui le gênait, mais que voulez-vous, parfois, rien ne vaut un hamburger avec un milk-shake. Je sais que la dernière fois, nos conversations à cœur ouvert se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais, la dernière fois, nous étions tous les deux en cavale. On n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à nos problèmes et nos sentiments. Là, c'était différent. Sauf s'il faisait une boulette, l'HYDRA et le SHIELD ignoraient qu'il était là. Et moi, j'étais chez moi avec de l'argent facilement accessible. Comme a notre habitude, nous nous chamaillons pour savoir qui allait conduire, puis, je cédai. Comme à chaque fois. Tout le monde à des habitudes, parfois, elles sont les seules choses qui nous permettent de continuer à avancer. Seules mes indications sur la route à prendre troublèrent le silence qui s'était installé entre nous deux.

Si vous voulez un vrai hamburger américain dans cette ville, allez chez Mercy's. Enfant, ma mère nous y emmenait manger lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter. À l'adolescence, j'y allais avec des amis après les cours. Durant ma période de rébellion, c'est derrière que je venais fumer en cachette. Et c'est là où j'ai rencontré Coulson, mais c'est une autre histoire. D'après les rumeurs, si les propriétaires avaient changé, la caisse, la cuisine, les tables et les baquettes dataient encore de l'ouverture. C'était un restaurant tenu par un ancien flic, alors bien entendu, toute la police de Trenton venait si retrouver à toute heure. Et le vieux poste de télévision était toujours sur une chaîne d'informations. Une voix familière s'échappait du téléviseur. Pas lui ! Ce type est un dragueur infernal ! Et il est incapable de se remettre en cause. Une fois, j'avais dû travailler pour lui pour une mission et j'ai dû finir par demander à un juge de lui interdire de me parler.

-Je pense que j'ai encore des choses à offrir, répondit l'homme au journaliste.

Justin Hammer. Je ne l'aime pas ce type. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu se faire remarquer, il avait embauché un terroriste. Et ce dernier avait fait ce que fait tout terroriste qui se respecte. Le seul point positif, c'est que ça avait remis Tony Stark sur le bon chemin. Enfin, autant qu'il puisse l'être. Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis observer. Je tournai la tête. James me fixait. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait mes ondes de mépris envers ce type. Je n'ose même pas dire cet homme de peur d'insulter tous les mâles de l'espèce humaine. Oui, il m'est arrivé de faire pire qu'Hammer, mais j'ai un minimum de morale, moi !

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-On a trois possibilités dans la vie : être bon, s'améliorer ou laisser tomber, expliquai-je alors que la serveuse nous ramenait notre commande.

-Et tu as choisi quelle option ?

-Notre ego nous fait croire que nous sommes totalement uniques, mais on veut tous la même chose ou presque : de l'amour, de l'indulgence, du chocolat, lui expliquai-je en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui répondre.

-Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on me foute la paix, c'est possible ça ?

-Il ne fallait pas être une putain de légende.

-Une légende est juste un type que l'Histoire a décidé d'emmerder, me signala-t-il.

Je lui souris. Il passait trop de temps avec moi, je commençai vraiment à déteindre sur lui. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, peu après la fin officielle du SHIELD, jamais il n'aurait été aussi vulgaire. Tirer sur des gens ? Ça oui. Jurer devant une femme ? Non, ce n'était même pas la peine de le lui demander. Sur certains points, il s'adaptait mieux au XXIème siècle que Steve Rogers, mais pour d'autres, il restait un brave soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Des blagues salaces ? Oui, mais pas devant le « sexe faible ». Petit avertissement pour tous ceux qui pensent que la place d'une femme est dans une cuisine : rappelez-vous où sont rangés les couteaux.

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être moi tout simplement, lui lançai-je avant de mordre à pleine dent mon hamburger. D'ailleurs, pourquoi appelle-t-on ce plat un hamburger ? Si un steak était du jambon, ça se saurait...

Pendant que je parlai, je vis James sourire. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais moi, je me rappelais cette journée dans la voiture où je n'avais pas arrêté de parler juste pour l'embêter. Lorsqu'il avait voulu me faire taire, j'avais fini par lui parler de couses de chameaux. Je devrais peut-être réessayer juste pour voir sa réaction. Peut-être même qu'il m'embrassera pour me faire taire... Non ! Méchante Joyce ! C'est la pensée interdite. Pense à ta fiche d'impôts ! Aux bébés pigeons ! Mais pas au fait que tu crèves d'envie de lui rouler un patin ! Non ! Tu ne l'embrasseras pas ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Les gentilles filles n'embrassent pas les tueurs ! Un baiser de lui, c'est le sujet interdit ! N'y penses même pas. Mais... Non ! Pas de mais ! C'est non de chez non ! Tu n'embrasseras pas le Soldat de l'hiver ! Curieusement, une fois que ma conscience m'eut remis les points sur les i, je me concentrai sur le contenu de mon assiette. Même si ce n'était pas ce que voulaient mes hormones, c'était ce qui était raisonnable, alors non, je ne devais pas céder à la tentation.

Il est vrai que je peux être particulièrement chiante quand je le veux, mais, je ne suis pas la seule sale gosse sortie des rands du SHIELD. À une époque, nous étions même un petit groupe de cinq individus qui se défoulait sur une seule personne. Une époque où tout me semblait nettement plus simple et le monde moins dangereux.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre est un retour dans le passé de Joyce.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	30. 2-7 Petits moments d'une journée de trav

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je suis à l'avant-dernière partie de la partie deux de cette histoire (chapitre 43 pour les petits curieux), ce qui veut dire que je vais commencer à attaquer la partie trois. Pour l'instant, j'ai prévu quatre partie, mais me connaissant, il risque d'y en avoir plus. Et je n'avance pas dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, en une semaine, je n'ai écrit que trois paragraphes.

Et j'ai changé le résumé, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Je confirme, elle va le faire, mais pas tout de suite ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**** Petits moments d'une journée de travail.**

**Ou comment faire fuir son boss.**

_Il y a un an, base New Yorkaise du SHIELD, cinquante jours avant la mort du Directeur Fury, 8h51._

-Hyper-vigilance, irritabilité soudaine...

-Très symptomatique d'un déjeuner avec Coulson, coupai-je mon interlocuteur.

J'adore faire tourner bourrique mon chef. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon chef. Disons, qu'on a pris tous les analystes du SHIELD de New-York et qu'on les a mis dans une même pièce pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble sous la tutelle d'un Agent de niveau 8 de la section action (à croire que nous sommes une bande de gosses immatures). Bref, on a mélangé des mouchoirs en soie avec un torchon. Inutile de dire que je ne fais pas partie des torchons. Et que nous, pauvres petits analystes, faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que le type que l'on nous colle pour nous surveiller se casse. On a une moyenne très respectable d'un tous les trois mois. Le premier mois, il arrive tout motiver, prêt à changer le monde. Le deuxième, il essaye de nous faire rentrer dans le rang. Et le troisième, il est en dépression. Je dois reconnaître que celui que l'on a en ce moment est résistant, il a passé la barre des quatre mois. Inutile qu'on parie sur son entrée dans la phase dépression. C'est à mon tour de me coller à la tâche de le démotiver pendant cette discutions. Oui, nous tirons à la courte paille qui a l'honneur de commencer à l'emmerder, comme nous arrivons tous avant lui, nous n'avons même pas à nous planquer pour le faire.

-Raws, grogna l'homme.

-Oui ? Fis-je innocemment.

-Fermez-là.

-La porte ? Mais elle est déjà fermée.

Tom Pitt, alias mon chef, alias la cible à abattre, me fusilla du regard. Comme beaucoup, j'eus l'impression qu'il rêvait de me frapper, mais qu'il se retenait parce que les bons analystes ne courent pas les rues.

-Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire tous les cinq, souffla-t-il en me postillonnant dessus.

Je m'essuyai ostensiblement, juste pour en rajouter une couche. Lui semblait être un fou dangereux sous le point de commettre un meurtre. J'aurai pu lui rire au nez si ce n'était pas mon meurtre dont on parlait. Qui a dit que je ne savais pas quand il fallait faire profil bas ?

-Vous voulez mon poste, Raws. Et vous poussez les autres à me pousser à bout.

Ça fait beaucoup de pousser dans sa phrase, il devrait se calmer et prendre un ou deux cours de rhétorique. Et puis, je ne veux pas son job. Imaginez, moi à sa place ? Avec les emmerdes qui vont avec ? Il est dingue ce type. J'ai déjà un karma suffisamment mauvais comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Et au vu de la paperasse qu'il devait se farcir... Non, merci, qu'il le garde son job, mes problèmes personnels me suffisaient largement. En réalité, nous voulons juste que Pierce arrête de nous coller un de ses chiens-chiens dans les pattes. Sans oublier que les analystes et les grosses brutes du SHIELD ne s'entendent pas bien. Et bien entendu, à chaque fois, on est tombé sur des brutes. Mais il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, ils savent écrire leurs noms.

-Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, vous prendrez la porte, Raws.

-Moi, je veux bien, mais elle doit peser une bonne trentaine de kilos.

-Je suis votre supérieur, vous me devez le respect.

-Le respect, ça se mérite, répliquai-je avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

.

.

_10h34._

Je revenais de ma pause-café lorsque l'un de mes collègues me fonça dessus et bien entendu, il ne m'avait pas vu. Inutile de vous décrire ce qui s'est produit, ni de vous narrer les jurons que j'ai lâchés en italien. Ça ne serait pas politiquement correct.

-Marc ! Rouspétai-je en essayant d'éponger le plus possible de café.

-Je suis désolé, Joyce.

-Je sais, je vais essayer d'arranger ça, je reviens.

Je poussai la porte des toilettes et allai aux lavabos. Un haut tout neuf, si ce n'était pas un véritable gâchis. Je pouvais peut-être encore le sauver. Qui est le meilleur teinturier de New-York ? Ça, c'est le SHIELD, il nous fait apprendre toute une liste de noms de terroriste, mais aucun nom utile. Soudain, alors que j'essayai de faire partir la tâche de café, un bruit survint d'une des cabines.

-Huuuuum...

-Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? M'exclamai-je. C'est intestinal ou c'est un accouchement ?

Le silence se fit. Devant sa durée et que le responsable ne sortit pas, je compris le problème. Bon, si je me plante, j'aurai l'air particulièrement ridicule, mais sans risque, la vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue. Et si je ne me plante pas, ça sera tellement plus amusant.

-Les toilettes des hommes sont à côté.

-Elles sont bouchées, grogna la voix de mon supérieur.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon chef ne m'aime pas. Il aurait voulu être une fille. À moins que ce soit un travesti. C'est quoi le féminin de travesti ? Aucune idée. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Je sors ou je ne sors pas. Je l'emmerde en restant, ou je l'emmerde en allant parler de ça aux collègues ? Un véritable choix cornélien.

-Bien entendu, ça restera encore nous, Agent Raws.

-Oui, monsieur.

_C'est beau d'avoir des rêves. Ce rêve bleu... C'est merveilleux... Je suis montée trop haut... Allée trop loin, je ne veux plus redescendre ! Ce rêve bleeeu !_

Non, je n'écoute pas du tout mon supérieur. Mais ce n'est pas grave tant que je ne chante pas à voix haute. Merde, vu sa tête, j'ai au moins chantonné. Au moins, il sait que je ne l'écoutais pas, mais pas du tout. Et que surtout, je n'ai rien à faire de sa réputation, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se casse. Oui, comme Tanguy. C'est que j'ai parié avec les autres que c'est moi qui le ferais craquer et je veux récupérer ma mise ! Et celle des autres, bien entendu, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que j'ai une courte tête sur les autres.

.

.

_12h00._

J'aime le lundi midi. Il y a toujours une couille qui tombe le lundi matin. Et à chaque fois, je n'en ai rien à faire parce que ce n'est pas une idée loufoque d'un membre du gouvernement qui va m'empêcher de manger. Surtout que le lundi, c'est le jour des tacos. Hors de question que je ne mange pas un taco le lundi ! Pourquoi le lundi ? Parce que le type qui fait des tacos se fait livrer sa viande de la semaine le lundi matin, il passe donc tout le jour du seigneur à vendre sa vieille viande aux touristes, et le lundi, c'est la viande fraiche ! Bref, si vous ne voulez pas être malade, il faut y aller le lundi ! Mais bon, retournons à notre petite loi dont notre chef adoré veut que l'on s'en occupe maintenant à l'heure du repas.

-Je vais vérifier ça, prévint Marc.

_Traduction : Marc va surfer sur un site de fanfiction._

_Conclusion : il ne va pas bosser mais glander._

-Je vais passer un coup de fil, annonça Jack.

_Traduction : Jack va appeler sa femme._

_Conclusion : il va essayer de la convaincre de ne pas acheter des rideaux verts._

-Je vais prévenir les collègues, lança Max.

_Traduction : Max va fumer._

_Conclusion : il va draguer Amandine des ressources humaines._

-Je vais déjeuner, annonçais-je joyeusement.

_Traduction : je suis la seule à ne pas mentir sur m__a prochaine occupation._

_Conclusion : tacos !_

Mon chef (qui passait par là) me fusilla du regard et je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent. Les autres faisaient tout le boulot, autant que je ne perde pas mon temps. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. On parle d'une loi qui va nous compliquer la tâche pour emmerder les honnêtes gens. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un problème urgentissime, ce n'est pas comme si le SHIELD respectait beaucoup de lois, alors une de plus ou une de moins... Et puis, pourquoi Pitt s'acharne sur moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule qui s'apprêtait à aller glander ! Bon, moi, je dis franchement, mais ce n'est pas une raison de s'acharner sur moi.

.

.

_12h47._

Fin de la pose repas, je suis de retour au bureau et il n'y a personne d'autre que moi chez les analystes.

-Je comprends, mais on ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

Au temps pour moi, il y a aussi Tom Pitt. Il ne pouvait pas faire un effort et s'appeler Brad ? Au moins, il aurait eu un nom classe et je ne vous dis pas toutes les vannes que j'aurai pu lui faire. Non, il fallait que monsieur complique la tâche qui est de le faire dégager.

-Je m'en fiche que Fury s'en serve comme appât pour essayer de trouver une taupe. Je veux qu'elle dégage !

OK, je savais que l'on n'avait pas passé mes erreurs sous silence par bonté d'âme, mais il faut avouer que pour le coup, ce n'est jamais agréable d'entendre que l'on sert juste d'appât comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

-Oui, monsieur. Je comprends, monsieur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pitt releva la tête et me vit. Il avait la tête de celui qui venait de faire une connerie, mais qui jamais ne l'avouera et ferait payer le prix fort à toutes les personnes au courant. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, il n'était pas la première personne à vouloir me voir morte et ne serait surement pas la dernière. À la lueur des évènements des derniers jours... Ce n'est pas le sujet de maintenant. Je sujet de ce jour, c'est mes souvenirs sur les mille et une façons de faire tourner bourrique son patron.

-Au revoir, Monsieur, conclut-il alors que je ne bougeai pas d'un chouïa.

-Pitt, Pitt, Pitt, fis-je en secouant la tête. Avez-vous conscience que comme je suis dans le top dix des meilleurs analystes au niveau mondial, on ne peut quasiment pas me virer pour la simple raison que l'on ne peut pas me remplacer facilement ? Et cela en toute modestie...

Oui, je suis d'une nature modeste, aimable et agréable à vivre. Tout le monde le sait et ça se voit tout de suite. Comment ça « non » ? Je suis aussi mature qu'innocente ! Oui, bon, mauvais exemple. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis capable de dire « je t'aime » à un type tout en lui faisant exploser la cervelle. Mais bon, comme l'a si bien dit Sharon, je suis unique dans mon genre ! Qui a osé dire « et c'est tant mieux » ? Toi ? Viens-là que je t'explique deux ou trois petites choses avant de faire de ta vie un enfer...

.

.

_14h59._

Garde à nous ! Notre chef a craqué, mais pas comme les autres. Il profite que le Directeur soit en visite à New-York pour se plaindre (en notre présence) à Fury. Inutile de dire que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il nous tient la jambe et que Nick commence à comprendre la souffrance de ses pauvres petits analystes, mais en bon directeur, il laisse Pitt parler. Dire que certaines personnes osent dire que je parle trop...

-Ils manquent de la rigueur et du sérieux nécessaire à leur travail ! Ils sont...

Notre patron vient de se rendre compte que nous n'avions rien fait au sujet de la loi de ce midi (Quelle loi ? Aucune importance, nous étions en pause-déjeunée). Autrement dit, il n'est pas content. Mais pas content du tout. Le monologue de ce cher Tom Pitt fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'une téléphone. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas le mien ni celui d'un de mes collègues.

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to ? Move it !_

_You like to move it, move it_

_You like to? Move it !_

Cinq analystes se regardèrent en se demandant comme rire sans ridiculiser leur supérieur. Madagascar, c'est terrible pour la réputation d'un gros dur. Et je peux vous promettre une chose, nous n'oublierons pas ce moment. Surtout la tête de Fury qui fixe l'homme qui vient d'accuser cinq pauvres petits analystes de ne pas être sérieux. Enfin, quatre, l'un de nous est absent, mais ce n'est pas l'importance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il se débarrassera de nous.

.

.

_15h16._

-Une quoi ?

J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est la seule solution pour expliquer ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Une évaluation psychologique. Vous avez de la chance, Raws. Comme ça m'emmerde de vous trouver quelqu'un à faire chier, je vous ai pris le plus cher du marché. Le Docteur K. Eskispace... Le psychologue des stars. Sa méthode : il est dans votre tête, et il vous dit exactement ce que vous voulez entendre.

-Cinq secondes, s'il veut s'installer dans ma tête, je veux un dépôt de garantie et six mois de loyer d'avance, non-remboursables. Pas d'animaux de compagnie et pas de fêtes le soir. J'ai une tête respectable, et je ne veux pas de problèmes.

L'Agent Amandine Malcrov des Ressources Humaines me regarda un instant avant de conclure notre entrevue avec un sourire vachard que je devais afficher à chaque fois que je trouvais un nouveau moyen de faire tourner bourrique quelqu'un.

-Je sens que le SHIELD va sentir passer le coût de cette consultation. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce crétin de Pitt essayer de faire passer la facture à nos patrons.

Et moi, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il se rendra compte que le psychologue va déclarer que je suis une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante et d'équilibrée, et que ce brave docteur ne comprend pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé le voir. Et que par conséquence, il ne peut pas utiliser cette consultation pour me mettre sur le carreau.

.

.

_16h02_

-Où est Crown !? Cria notre chef adoré.

-En congé maladie. Il s'est quand même pris une balle il y a trois jours, mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien ! Lui répondit Max.

-Il s'est fait tirer dessus ? S'étonna notre chère cible.

-Non, il y avait juste une balle qui passait par là, marmonna Max intelligiblement.

Il m'a retiré les mots de la bouche le Maxou ! J'allais dire exactement la même chose. Vu la tête de notre chef bien mal-aimé, Max vient de repasser en tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Pitt est sur les nerfs parce que son bureau à été redécoré avec des peluches de lémuriens. Inutile de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est pas moi ! Sauf la peluche du petit bébé lémurien trop mignon de Madagascar, ça, c'est moi qui l'ai achetée.

.

.

_16h45._

-Dix-sept heures, l'Agent Raws s'en va, annonçai-je.

-Il est seize heures quarante-cinq, m'interpella mon chef.

-Oh, j'arrondissais un peu, répliquai-je.

Notre boulet me fusilla du regard pendant que je quittai le bureau. Pour une fois, que je quittai le travail avant vingt-trois heures, il pouvait bien me lâcher la grappe. Je m'étais bien amusée au SHIELD, mais il était peut-être temps que je grandisse. Au moins, ce qu'il fallait pour être une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Cette époque pas si lointaine était pourtant bel et bien derrière moi.

* * *

_**J'aime bien la présentation de ce chapitre, ça permet de voir l'évolution d'une journée au SHIELD vu par Joyce en un seul chapitre. Qui a dit que j'ai fait cette présentation juste parce que je n'avais pas assez de matière pour faire un chapitre entier ?**_

_**…**_

_**J'attends.**_

_**…**_

_**C'est Madame au fond ? Madame a raison, elle repart avec une blanquette !**_

_**Non, le fait que je suis entrain de lire un comic de Deadpool n'influence absolument pas ma santé mentale. Mais punaise ! Ça c'est du héros de comics ! Certes, comme d'autres super-héros, il se balade en collant (ne vise absolument Captain America et Spider-Man) mais il ne porte pas son caleçon au dessus (vise SuperMan ou SuperNaze comme j'ai décidé de l'appeler après avoir vu « SuperMan, return » (en fait, ce surnom lui vient d'un lapsus)). Et il faut bien avouer que c'est un super anti-héros ! Je crois que je commence à être fan de lui.**_

_**Au fait, j'ai une question : les collants des super-héros, existent-ils pour homme ? (Oui, Sherk a encore frappé).**_

_****A la revoilure.****_


	31. 2-8 Juste pour du pain

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous allez peut-être trouvé ça redondant, mais vous avez le droit de poster des reviews. Même si c'est pour me dire « viens lire mes histoires, s'il te plaît », vous pouvez le faire. Et ça ne me dérangera même pas vu que je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelles lectures. Sans oublier que j'ai pour principe de lire les histoires de mes lecteurs pour voir ce qu'ils aiment, et qu'en règle générale, je finis toujours par laisser une review.

Ceux qui n'écrivent pas aussi peuvent poster des reviews, vous pouvez demander aux autres, je n'ai encore jamais manger personne.

Ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit peuvent aussi poster des reviews, j'y répondrai au début du prochain chapitre, comme je le fais régulièrement.

Une review, c'est rien, et on se s'en tellement bien lorsque l'on voit que l'on en a reçu une (même si c'est pour une histoire que l'on a écrit il y a plus de deux ans), alors, faites le, même si vous laissez qu'un smiley, vous ferez une heureuse.

Et puis, rappelez-vous. Lorsque cette histoire atteindra les cent reviews, je posterai un chapitre supplémentaire, alors si vous ne le faîtes pas pour moi, faîtes-le pour vous.

Personnellement, j'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'avance, alors, pour moi, le suspense de cette fic ça va. Ma véritable question est : est-ce que ce que j'ai écrit et qui doit se passer durant Avengers, l'âge d'Ultron va coller avec le film. Bref, moi, je connais déjà la fin de la partie deux de cette histoire et pas vous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****Chapitre 31 :******** Juste pour du pain.****

****Ou comment rejouer ******_**The Bodyguard**_****** version Joyce.****

_Aujourd'hui, Trenton, New Jersey._

Sur la pointe des pieds, j'avançai vers la porte en priant pour ne pas être prise sur le fait. Je savais que me faire prendre ne sera pas une bonne idée.

-Tu vas où ? Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je fis un bon et fusillai James du regard en ayant une main sur mon pauvre cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur sait marcher silencieusement qu'il doit me faire peur dans ma propre maison. Franchement, si on ne peut pas sortir sans se faire interroger, où va le monde ? Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de faire chier quelqu'un dans cette maison ? C'est chez moi, c'est moi la chieuse de l'histoire, bordel !

-Construire un igloo en sucre en Alaska avec ma copine la girafe démoniaque ! Répondis-je de mon ton le plus sérieux.

-Joyce.

-Ah ! Oui, j'avoue, ce n'est pas une girafe, c'est une vache, corrigeai-je d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux.

Mais c'est quoi cette manie qu'il a de me disputer comme si j'étais une petite fille. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était là et quatre jours que James ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas aller aux toilettes sans qu'il soit au courant. Tout ça parce qu'un type m'a légèrement menacée. Pfff... Ces hommes, ils s'inquiètent pour rien !

-Je t'accompagne, m'informa-t-il.

Parfaite illustration de mon problème. J'ai l'impression qu'il considère qu'il est le seul à avoir le droit de me malmener. Hé ! Ho ! Je veux respirer ! Je peux faire trois pas sans garde du corps ! Mickey est un minable et son patron ne vaut pas mieux, je ne risque rien !

-Je suis une grande fille, je sais lacer mes chaussures toute seule.

-Tu cherches les ennuis.

-Je ne les cherche pas, ils me trouvent tout seuls.

James me jeta un regard disant que je pouvais toujours courir pour qu'il y croie. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des problèmes maintenant que c'est le cas tous les jours. Il m'arrive de traverser une rue sans me faire tirer dessus. Et puis, vu ma poisse, si je devais mourir, je l'aurai déjà fait. À, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Et je m'en suis remise, je cauchemarde presque plus à ce sujet.

-Je vais juste aller racheter du pain, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Il ne bougea pas d'un chouia et ne me lâcha pas le poignet. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je croirais qu'il prenait les menaces de Mickey au sérieux. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais un type qui se fait appeler comme une souris qui parle n'arrive pas à me faire peur. Mais d'après certaine personne, je peux me montrer particulièrement inconsciente.

-James, je peux traverser trois pâtés de maisons à pieds sans escorte !

Je veux ma liberté, merde ! Je veux pouvoir de nouveau passer ma journée en pyjamas quand j'ai la flemme de m'habiller ! Pouvoir péter sans devoir attendre qu'il dorme pour ne pas passer pour une grosse dégueulasse ! Oui, je ne suis pas une princesse, comme tout le monde, j'ai des gaz. Je veux pouvoir aller me saouler en faisant la tourner des bars ! Je veux pouvoir me nourrir de cookies et de lait quand je n'ai pas envis de cuisiner ! Je veux pouvoir manger de la pizza et ne pas faire attention de me mettre de l'huile plein le visage ! Et surtout, n'avoir aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit ! Bref, je veux revivre seule avec un singe ! Si James continue comme ça, je vais devoir user de grands moyens et passer en boucle « Je ne veux pas chien » de Lynda Lemay sur ma chaîne Hi-fi. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait le message. Je veux être libre ! Comme Max dans la chanson. Le Soldat de l'hiver finit par le lâcher le poignet.

-Merci, fis-je en partant aussi rapidement que possible avant qu'il change d'avis.

Lorsque je passai devant la boulangerie, je continuai ma route en sifflotant « Libérée, délivrée ». J'y passerai en rentrant. Comment ça « James risque de s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas rapidement » ? Vous, vous avez oublié que je suis une garce égoïste et que je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Si je veux faire un bain de minuit avec des amies, je le fais (oui, si j'ai été arrêtée à seize ans, c'est en gros pour atteinte à la pudeur). Si je veux boire sans avoir l'âge légal de le faire, je le fais (oui, cette nuit-là, j'étais bourrée, et pas qu'un peu). Si je veux gifler un flic en l'insultant, je le fais (l'autre raison de mon arrestation est bel et bien outrage à agent). Que de souvenirs d'adolescence. Si un jour ma fille le fait, je la prive de sortie jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans. Je finis par entrer dans un bâtiment en me retenant continuant de siffloter. Dans la vie, les victoires les plus importantes sont les petites. Comment ça, je n'ai pas joué franc-jeu avec James ? OK, je ne suis pas allée chercher du pain, mais à la salle de sport. OK, dès le départ, j'avais l'intention d'y aller. OK, j'ai menti. Mais franchement, pour quelle autre raison, j'aurai pu embarquer des affaires de sport dans mon sac ? Et vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part ?

Vu que je suis débarrassée de James pour quelques heures, autant que j'en profite. Mon baladeur sur les oreilles, je fermai les yeux, laissant la musique et la chanson me remplirent la tête, devenant tout mon monde. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que ces deux choses, alors, je commençai à faire des mouvements de Qi Gong, toujours les yeux fermés. La lenteur de mes gestes contrastait avec la vitesse du son que j'entendais. Parfois, rien ne vaut de la méditation sur un sol de batterie pour se calmer.

.

.

Après avoir fait mon sport, m'être lavée et changée, j'allai enfin à la boulangerie. À près tout, j'avais dit à James que j'y allais. J'y achetai du pain et des viennoiseries. Au tant profiter de ce passage pour revenir avec une offrande de paix. En sortant, je pris un raccourci histoire d'être de retour plutôt et d'éviter de trop abuser. Comment ça « c'est déjà fait » ? On parle de moi, bien entendu que j'abuse. Je dus m'arrêter avant de rentrer dans un groupe d'hommes. Ils étaient quatre et avaient l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un documentaire sur le milieu carcéral. On parie combien que c'est type n'aime pas Antonio (pour mémoire, c'est mon frère qui est policier) ? Personne ne veut parier ? Dommage, j'étais sure de gagner.

-Bonjour, Raws.

-Salut, machin, répondis-je.

Je vous jure que je ne connais pas ces types. S'ils ont quelque chose à me reprocher, je ne suis pas au courant. Bref, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai emmerdés une fois de trop. Le meneur me toussa un instant.

-T'es plutôt mignonne pour un poulet.

-Je ne suis pas un poulet. Ai-je l'air d'être de la volaille ?

Mâchoire qui se sert, types énervés. Mauvais pour moi. Mais que voulez-vous, on parle de moi. Et puis, moi, j'ai des raisons d'être énervée. Je suis une analyste ! Pas une policière ! J'analyse des données, je ne cours pas après des types. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon métier, c'est plus pour filer des coups de main aux collègues.

-Ferme-là.

-Je voudrais bien, mais il n'y a pas de porte.

Les gars se mirent en position pour m'encercler. Ça puait de plus en plus pour moi. Si je m'en sortais sans rien, j'irais brûler un cierge. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû me moquer du meneur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser insulter par une femme sans se venger. À vrai dire, je misai sur l'erreur qu'il ferait sous le coup de la colère. Je fis mine de vouloir continuer ma route, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Il y en a même un qui trouva marrant de faire tomber mes viennoiseries par terre.

-Vous me devez dix dollars, signalai-je d'une voix aussi calme que glaciale.

Oui, j'ai pris dix dollars de viennoiseries. D'un autre côté, je dois nourrir un singe et un super soldat, sans oublier que j'aime les viennoiseries. Le même con marcha dessus. C'est là que j'aurai dû sortir ma réplique. Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas la refaire.

-Dieu est contre le gâchis de nourriture, faites attention parce que ses additions sont salées.

En disant ça, je ne pensai pas vraiment au tout-puissant, je pensais à James, il allait me tuer et je n'aurai même pas un pain au chocolat pour faire diversion. À la réflexion, j'allai leur lâcher Mamie Bella dessus. Rien que sa réputation suffirait à leur faire se pisser dessus, alors si elle les maudit un peu... En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui en pleurerai.

-Et vous m'emmerdez pour... ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

-Mickey nous envoie te livrer un message.

Ah. On va dire que je n'ai rien dit. J'ai une petite idée de ce que j'ai pu faire. C'est tout Mickey, ça. Bien trop lâche pour s'attaquer directement à une fille qui l'a mis en tapis. Avec de l'aide, mais au tapis quand même. Bon, analysons la situation. Il y a des gorilles qui veulent me faire peur et il y en a un seul qui semble savoir parler. C'est bien ma veine.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un message pour lui.

Mes chances ne sont pas très bonnes. J'avais bon faire en sorte de sembler totalement détacher de la situation, une sueur froide me glaçait les sangs. Je songeai à mes foutus talons de dix centimètres que j'avais aux pieds. Ce n'était pas avec ça que je pourrai m'enfuir tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait stable s'il fallait se battre. Discrètement, je regardai au tour de moi. Ils m'encerclaient, par conséquence, il m'était impossible de m'échapper. Je ne voulais pas savoir depuis combien de temps ils attendaient que je sois seule pour m'attaquer, mais c'était la seule explication d'un aussi bon timing. Je réussis à me débarrasser de James un après-midi et je me fais attaquer. Je pouvais dire adieu à ma liberté de mouvement.

-Faites passer le message de laisser tomber l'affaire, continuai-je.

-Et pourquoi nous ferions ça ?

-Parce que vous allez finir par m'énerver.

L'un d'eux me poussa et j'époussetai une poussière imaginaire de mon épaule. Je n'étais sans doute pas une agente de terrain formidable, mais, j'étais dans le top dix des meilleurs analystes au niveau mondial. Par conséquence, je sais manipuler. Ça fait partie des trois petits trucs que vous apprenez dans ma branche. Si vous n'en n'êtes pas capable, autant vous coller une balle entre les deux yeux tout de suite parce que vous ne passerez pas l'année. Je ne les manipulai pas pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je les manipulai pour qu'ils merdent leur mission. Je savais que je risquai de me prendre un sale coup dans l'opération, mais j'avais déjà fait pire pour des résultats moins intéressants.

-Croyez-moi ou non, mais personne aime être l'objet de ma colère, dis-je avec nonchalance.

Celui qui devait être le chef ricana, suivit de ses trois compasses. Et dire que j'étais sérieuse. D'accord. Je veux bien qu'avec mon mètre soixante-dix et mes soixante kilos, je ne sois pas très intimidante. Le fait qu'avec mes cheveux noirs, ma peau à l'air aussi pâle que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine ne m'aide pas non plus. Sans oublier que comme toutes les filles du Bourg, je prends soin d'être toujours élégante, ce qui me donne l'air superficiel. Mais je reste une fille qui a commencé à bosser pour le SHIELD à seize ans ! Et je n'en suis plus à mon premier cadavre depuis des années. Les mecs, je veux bien avouer que je m'efforce à sembler plus douce, délicate et bête que je le suis réellement... Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne vous moquez pas de moi lorsque je vous mets en garde, c'est dangereux pour votre santé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas Miss Hulk que je ne suis pas dangereuse. Tôt ou tard, ceux qui m'ont agacée finissent par le savoir.

-Une contre quatre, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je me disais que j'allais écouter vos menaces, en avoir rien à carrer, et, vous dire d'aller voir chez les Incas s'ils ne font pas du sorbet parfum mangue-chocolat. Comme d'habitude.

J'ai dû dire le mot magique, parce qu'ils m'ont sauté dessus. Enfin, pas tous. Celui qui semblait être le meneur me regardait avec un petit air supérieur. D'un mouvement d'épaule, je brisai le nez de l'un de ses types. D'un violent coup de pied, je fis de la bouillie d'un peton d'un autre, mais, ils finirent par réussir à me bloquer. J'essayai de me débattre, mais ils se mettaient à trois pour m'immobiliser. Déjà qu'à taille et poids égaux, l'homme aura naturellement plus de force qu'une femme, mais si en plus, ils sont quatre gorilles pleins de muscles... Grotte, je suis juste une petite analyste, deux de ces types suffisaient à me mettre au tapis ! Sauf que j'aurai pu m'enfuir. Je le reconnais que c'est même la solution que j'aurai employée. Le meneur sortit un couteau suisse qu'il ouvrit. Une lame m'entailla la joue, alors, je me laissai tomber. Avec un peu de chance, les seuls dégâts que j'aurai seront esthétiques. Je fus jetée violemment contre le sol. Dans ma chute, je me cognai la tête contre le trottoir. Ma vue se brouillait et j'avais l'impression qu'un éléphant tapait du pied dans ma tête.

-Merde ! Tu crois qu'on vient de la tuer ?

-Chais pas, faut que l'on se casse.

Merde. Le Soldat de l'hiver n'avait pas eu ma peau, mais des minables même pas capables de construire une phrase grammaticalement correcte avait réussi à me tuer. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant que le monde devînt noir.

* * *

_**L'auteur n'est pas joignable pour l'instant, elle est allée se plaquer à l'autre bout de la planète. Veuillez laisser une review après votre lecture. Merci.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	32. 2-9 Petit mensonge en famille

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cent review ! Vous pouvez remercier Isy pour le chapitre en avance, les gars (et les filles aussi).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : C'est sans doute moins étrange que de l'écrire en étant « Libérée, délivrée »... ^^ Tu commences à bien connaître James, il pense être le seul à avoir le droit de faire peur à Joyce. Non, je plaisante, il est juste très protecteur envers elle. Joyce s'est cognée la tête suffisamment fort pour perdre connaissance, elle s'en remettra, mais sur le coup, elle n'a pas rien, désolée._

_Andrea : Salut, ça faisait longtemps, je suis contente de ré-entendre parler de toi:). Oui, Joyce est toujours elle-même. Non, James ne va pas être content, surtout parce qu'il ne peut pas aller aux toilettes sans que Joyce ait des problèmes;). Quand seront-ils ensemble ? Surprise !_

_Isy : Salut ! Moi, c'est ta review qui m'a fait hurler de rire, surtout ta description de Bucky, après, j'ai eu un fou rire. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'impression que tous mes lecteurs me lisent sans le faire exprès;). En parlant d'eux, je sens que les autres lecteurs vont t'adorer parce que grâce à toi, il vont avoir deux chapitres cette semaine ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**** Petit mensonge en famille.**

**Ou comment mal commencer sa journée.**

-Joyce ! Joyce !

Mmm... Pourquoi on ne me laissait pas dormir ? J'étais si fatiguée...

-Joyce ! M'interpella-t-on en me secouant.

J'eus envis de dire que c'était bien mon prénom, mais qu'il allait l'user à force de le dire, mais, ça m'aurait demandé trop d'effort.

-Joyce !

La claque me fit entrouvrir les yeux. Je reconnus qui me prenait dans la tête. James. Pourtant, j'étais sure de n'avoir rien fait pour l'emmerder ces trois dernières heures. Sauf si lui mentir peut rentrer dans cette catégorie, mais il devait avoir l'habitude avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas moi... murmurai-je.

-Es-tu morte ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait chier de t'acheter des fleurs.

C'est moi ou il paraissait soulagé ? Et puis pourquoi il serait soulagé ? Ce n'était pas le mal de tête que j'avais qui allait avoir ma peau. Quoique... Il se donnait du mal pour ce salopard.

-Je tiens absolument à avoir un magasin de fleurs entier si jamais je pars avant toi, marmonnai-je.

-Tu es vraiment une chieuse.

-À ton service.

Il eut un soupir auquel je répondis d'un sourire. Mauvaise idée le sourire, je m'étais fendue la lèvre dans ma chute. Une douleur vive transforma mon sourire en grimace. Et puis ce foutu mal de tête qui ne me quittait pas.

-Peux-tu te lever ?

-C'est obligé ?

Il me força à me mettre debout, mais dès que j'essayai de tenir debout sans aide, je fus prise de vertige.

-Tu es payé pour me faire chier ou c'est du bénévolat ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est un cadeau de la maison, répliquai-je mollement avant de lui vomir dessus.

Ne cherchez plus. La reine du glamour, c'est moi.

.

.

Je ne me souviens pas trop du comment et du pourquoi. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est de m'être réveillée dans mon lit avec un mal de tête épouvantable. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, mon esprit encore embrumé. Ma bouche était pâteuse et un goût amer y régnait. Je finis par me traîner dans la salle de bains. Lorsque je finis par croiser mon reflet, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Oh, mon Dieu ! Que c'est-il passé ? On dirait un croisement de la fiancée de Frank Einstein et de Méduse.

Soudainement, je me rappelai l'embuscade. Merde ! James avait raison. Je n'aurai jamais dû aller seule à la boulangerie, et surtout, j'aurai dû y aller en voiture. Personne ne va nul part à pied dans le New Jersey ! Sauf moi, bien entendu, mais ça, c'est une habitude prise à New-York où il faut mieux se déplacer via le métro qu'en voiture. Merdouille de chez merdouille ! Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage et essayai d'arranger mes cheveux. Crotte de boudin ! J'étais bonne pour passer trois heures à me battre avec pour ranger leur état. Quel est le con qui m'a mise au lit sans me retirer l'élastique qui les maintenaient en queue-de-cheval ? La réponse vint toute seule sans que j'eus besoin de réfléchir. James. La seule personne qui pense à débarbouiller une personne, mais pas à lui dénouer ses cheveux. C'est avec un soupir et l'envi de hurler à la mort que je quittai la salle de bains pour aller dans la cuisine, où je fus accueilli par une bonne odeur de café. Je restais dans l'embrasure le temps que James me remarque.

-J'ai dû prévenir ton frère aîné, Antonio, me sala-t-il.

-Merde !

-C'est la première chose qu'il m'ait dite.

Merde de chez merde de raclure de camembert. Si je n'allai pas avoir des flics devant ma porte à me suivre comme des petits chiens, j'allai être heureuse. James l'avait fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Tu as dormi pendant plus de deux jours, continua-t-il.

-James, c'est encore un peu flou...

Enfin, pas trop, mais ça, je n'allai pas lui dire. Pas envis qu'il y ait une épidémie de cadavres non loin de chez-moi. Attendez... Deux jours ? Merde de chez merde ! J'avais dû avoir une commotion cérébrale ! Et comment James avait-il pu convaincre mon frère de ne pas m'emmener à l'hôpital ? J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais le Soldat de l'hiver fut plus rapide que moi.

-Tu as eu de la chance, me sermonna James.

-Vu ma chance, mon ange gardien est sponsorisé par VDM, ironisai-je.

-VDM ?

-J'oublie toujours que tu as passé plus de soixante ans à roupiller dans de la glace. VDM est une abréviation qui veut dire Vie De Merde. C'est un site sur lequel les gens raconte les différents problèmes qu'ils ont dans leur quotidien.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à quitter le pays ?

-Si, je suis entrain de me renseigner pour partir en Jamaïque élever des pingouins rastas mythomanes.

-Je suis presque sûr que tu es intelligente, pourtant, tu dis de telles conneries...

-Il faut mieux mobiliser son intelligence sur des conneries que de mobiliser sa connerie sur des trucs intelligents.

James me regardait comme s'il avait du mal à retenir une vacherie. Faut croire que j'avais vraiment une sale tête.

-Si j'étais payée à chaque connerie que je dis, je serais milliardaire, l'encourageai-je.

-Ça, je veux bien le croire.

Il me regarda un instant. À son air sérieux, je savais qu'il allait falloir parler des sujets qui fâchent. J'avais failli me faire tuer. Sans dire que James ne s'en serait jamais remis, je savais qu'il tenait à moi d'une certaine façon. Il était en colère contre moi, parce que j'avais su estimer le risque, et il s'en voulait, parce qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi alors qu'il savait que j'avais des ennuis. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait osé penser que je ne lui mentirai pas alors qu'il voulait me protéger.

-Quand vas-tu me demander de l'aide ? Lorsqu'ils t'auront coupé un doigt ? Finis par exploser James.

-Tant que ce n'est pas le majeur... Répliquai-je.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et serra à m'en faire mal. Je n'écoutai pas ma raison qui me disait qu'il était idiot d'essayer de se dégager lorsque c'est une main métallique qui nous retenait. Il me laissa faire juste qu'à ce que je renonce. J'allai pourvoir rajouter un super bleu à mon début de collection.

-Joyce ! Je suis sérieux, me gronda-t-il comme une enfant pas sage.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser me faire peur, James. Je ne peux pas les laisser gagner.

-Alors, je t'aiderai, mais arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, tu as failli te faire tuer. Accepte l'idée que tu ne peux pas régler cette affaire seule. Ton frère n'était même pas au courant des menaces que tu reçois.

-Ce ne sont pas vos problèmes, ce sont les miens. Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

-Je te dois bien ça.

-James... Tu ne me dois rien. Tu as remboursé la dette que tu pouvais avoir envers moi il y a des mois.

Je le regardai, et lu qu'il cherchait à se racheter de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis pour l'HYDRA. Je n'étais qu'un substitut à d'autres victimes. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plutôt ? Oh, James. Ils t'ont encore plus brisé que je le pensai. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi le coupable, ce n'est pas à toi de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tu n'es pas un bourreau et je ne suis pas une victime. Nous sommes ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous sommes juste deux pauvres fous abîmés par la vie et les hommes.

.

.

Trois heures plus tard, Antonio me regardait fixement, je savais qu'il était entrain de me tester. À près tout, combien de fois, j'avais regardé une personne comme ça la recherche du moindre indice ou du plus petit signe pour faire mon métier ? Beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en tenais plus les comptes. Il ne me fallut pas quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il y avait sur ces clichés. J'avais vu suffisamment de cadavre pour savoir que ces types étaient sans doute morts après avoir été torturés. Mon cœur battait plus vite. Oui, je les reconnaissais. C'était eux qui m'avaient attaquée. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être l'analyste numéro un du classement mondial pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-D'après la balistique, les balles sont de fabrications soviétiques. Signature inexploitable, continua Antonio.

Pas pour moi, je connaissais très bien cette signature. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on n'oublie jamais la balle qui nous a tuées. Mon cœur battait plus vite, je devais lutter contre une crise de panique.

-Joe... Me fit mon frère en me prenant la main.

-J'ai un horrible pressentiment, soufflai-je.

Je ne mentais pas. J'avais déjà vu des guerres commencées pour moins que ça. On commençait par se menacer, puis on s'agressait, après, on frappait dans les faiblesses des autres pour finir par se tuer. Je relevais la tête vers Tonio. J'aurai voulu lui parler du Soldat de l'hiver, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas trahir le secret de James.

-Ils ne me disent rien, mentis-je. Et c'est quoi leur nom ?

-Celui de droite se faisait appeler Riri.

-Où sont Fifi et Loulou ?

-Ce sont ceux du cliché de gauche, celui au milieu, c'est oncle Picsou.

Je dus lutter pour ne pas afficher un sourire. À vrai dire, la seule chose qui m'en empêchait était le ton de mon frère qui m'avertissait qu'il ne me croyait pas.

-Joyce, tu t'es fait agresser il n'y a pas longtemps. Coup de chance, les responsables t'ont juste piqué ton sac...

Première nouvelle, ça devait être la version que James lui avait donnée pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans les vapes, parce que de mémoire, ils m'ont entaillé la joue... C'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas parce que je guéris beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne des gens, et, que c'est à cause de ça que je suis toujours vivante, alors, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Et au ton d'Antonio, il ne croyait pas à l'histoire des arracheurs de sacs.

-Et quatre types ont été torturés et exécutés.

-Suis-je accusée de quelque chose ?

-Vu que tu étais chez toi, complètement dans les choux, et qu'un médecin qui peut clamer qu'il t'est impossible de conduire pendant encore quelques jours... Sans oublier que je soupçonne que si c'était toi, on chercherait encore les corps.

Traduction : je suis suspecte, mais je n'aurai pas été capable de commettre quatre homicides seule.

-Quel médecin ?

-Celui que j'ai dû faire venir en toute discrétion. Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant pour ton état de santé.

-Mon état de santé... Répétai-je légèrement sonnée.

-Oui, le sérum qu'on t'a injecté pour que tu ne meures pas ! C'est un quasi-inconnu qui me l'a appris, et seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas t'emmener à l'hôpital à cause de ça !

Pour le coup, j'allais finir par l'avoir ma crise de panique. Mon frère était énervé, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. C'était une chose vraiment importante que je ne lui avais pas dite. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler, parce que le dire à une autre personne que James... Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, ça rendrait une chose que j'ai réussi à enterrer tout au fond de moi trop réelle pour que je puisse continuer à l'ignorer.

-Antonio, fis-je dans l'espoir d'interrompre la diarrhée verbale de mon frère.

-Ce n'est pas une vie.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de survivre. Mais, j'avais choisi cette vie.

Je ne voulais pas poursuivre cette conversation. Je ne voulais pas parler du sérum qui m'avait ramené. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, même si c'était impossible. Mon frère me regardait. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait. Il savait que je ne mentais pas en disant que c'était mon choix. Antonio resta encore quelques minutes pour me parler. Je voyais qu'il crevait d'envie de me questionner sur les cinq dernières années, mais il respectait mon choix de ne pas vouloir en parler. Il finit par partir en me conseillant de faire attention à moi. C'est sûr que s'il ne le faisait pas, j'allais me balader en ville avec une pancarte notée « tapez-moi ! ». Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas maso.

Je terminai de lire mon café en lisant le journal. Les meurtres de mes agresseurs n'y figuraient pas, ce qui voulait dire que cette affaire n'avait pas encore fuité. Tant mieux, ça voulait dire que j'avais encore un peu plus de temps pour régler certains problèmes, comme une certaine surveillance, avant que cette affaire m'explose à la figure.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait avant de se refermer, suivit d'un bruit de pas familier. Je dus ravaler le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. James rentra dans la cuisine et j'allai vers lui. Je devais lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière moi.

Le dossier contenant les photos était encore sur la table. Antonio avait dû les laisser pour me faire culpabiliser. S'il savait que j'ai mérité mon surnom de « Coeur de Glace », il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Je ne dis rien à James alors que je les pris avant de les déchirer.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je avant de quitter la pièce pour clore le sujet des meurtres.

J'allais me recoucher, et je finis par me réveiller à cinq heures du matin. Je pris mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Coulson. Il fallait que je lui parle. À l'absence de bruit, je réalisai que Carl n'était pas là. Depuis que je m'étais installée ici, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découchait.

* * *

_**J'aime bien ce chapitre. Et non, a crise de panique n'est pas pour ce chapitre.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	33. 2-10 Perte d'amis

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu : le lecteur qui me donnera le plus de détails exactes sur la vie passée de Joyce aura le droit à une partie du prochain chapitre (si vous n'êtes pas inscrits et que vous voulez participer (surtout si vous gagnez), bah... Je sais pas trop comment je ferais, mais j'essayerai de vous la faire passer quand même).

Une lectrice (elle se reconnaitra) m'a demandé si lorsque l'on arrivera aux 150 reviews, je posterai aussi deux chapitres la même semaine, la réponse est oui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : (Deux reviews en une seule journée... Je t'adore, tu fais de moi une femme heureuse ^^). Désolée, mais non, tu ne vas pas rire en lisant ce chapitre (oui, il m'arrive d'écrire des trucs tristes aussi, à mon grand regret, je peux être sérieuse). Mamie Bella va très bien, elle a maudit huit personnes cette semaine;). Laisser Joyce aller aux toilettes seule ? Il le fera peut-être s'il les a fouillé avant;). Un conseil : prépare une boites de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ta futur déprime._

_Andrea : Joyce a eu le droit au sérum trois ans avant Coulson, et celui de notre héroïne a un peu raté (voir son accélération de sa capacité de guérison). Je pars du principe que la base de ce truc est la même, mais qu'il a été modifié entre-temps, parce que les scientifiques se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait un léger problème : ce sérum modifia légèrement la génétique du patient (un peu comme celui de Captain America). Oui, je suis partie loin dans le délire, mais le pire, c'est que ça se tient. Dans un domaine plus léger, oui, Joyce a envi d'être avec Bucky, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle bien conscience que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et que depuis Edward, elle a la trouille de s'engager avec un homme (le divorce de ses parents quand elle était enfant ne l'avait déjà pas aidé dans ce domaine, mais tomber amoureuse d'un traitre, ça n'a pas arrangé cette histoire). Je crois qu'en réalité, elle a peur d'avoir mal jugé James et qu'il la trahisse._

_Bee : On parle de Bucky, il a des décennies d'entrainement pour retrouver les gens;). Steve n'est pas mauvais, c'est qu'il n'a pas les moyens du SHIELD, que Coulson couvre Joyce, et que notre__ Cap ne va pas imaginer que Bucky se planque chez une fille comme notre chère analyste ^^. Sans oublier que j'imagine la scène s'il venait à sonner chez Joyce (imagine qu'il tombe sur Mamie Bella... Rien que l'idée me fait hurler de rire)._

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**** Perte d'amis.**

**Ou comment lui dire.**

Je tremblais de rage. Coulson venait de me mettre au pied du mur. Il venait de me demander d'aller me perdre au fin fond de la Russie, sans me donner la moindre explication. Lorsque j'avais refusé, ça avait tourné au vinaigre et j'étais sortie dehors. Antonio avait raison, ce n'était pas une vie. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je pris mon ordinateur portable et descendis dans le salon. Là, je me mis à surfer sur le net à la recherche de la moindre information sur n'importe quel sujet. Si j'en trouvais un intéressant, ça pourrait me vider la tête. Très vite, je ne rendis compte que ça ne marchait pas. Il y avait trop de choses qui m'encombraient l'esprit. Je ne savais même pas quel problème réglé en premier. Ou plutôt si, mais j'avais peur de le faire. Durant toute ma vie d'adulte, j'avais été un agent du SHIELD. J'ouvris un document word que je nommai « Lettre de démission ». Je me mis à taper un texte.

« _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, ma démission à effet immédiat._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus respectueux,_

_Joyce Perla Raws._ »

Je relus le mail. Il était parfait. En trois lignes, j'avais résumé toute la situation. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Il était trop court, il ressemblait à une lettre écrite sous le coup de l'émotion. D'un clic, je le supprimai. Coulson était l'homme qui m'avait recruté et qui s'était occupé de ma formation. Je ne pouvais... Je lui devais au moins une explication, j'allais quitter le SHIELD au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'un agent de confiance.

« _Monsieur,_

_Malgré mon attachement pour le SHIELD, je ne peux continuer à travailler pour vous._

_Je vous prie d'accepter ma démission à effet immédiat,_

_Joyce Perla Raws _».

Non, ça n'allait toujours pas. Le premier était trop court, mais celui-là avait une phrase de trop. J'expirai. J'avais changé, Coulson avait changé... Le monde avait changé.

« _Coulson,_

_Ça fait dix ans que je travaille pour le SHIELD. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de regrets concernant... _»

Deuxième phrase et je commençais à mentir, le troisième coup était le pire. J'effaçais le mail pour la troisième fois.

« _Coulson,_

_Cela fait plus de dix ans que je travaille pour le SHIELD. Je vous écris ce mail pour vous faire part d'une décision importante que j'ai prise. Je souhaite démissionner tant qu'il me reste un fragment de cœur. Je ne vous demande pas votre compréhension, mais j'aimerais avoir votre acceptation. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé cette année, et ma vision du monde a été transformée. Non, pas celle que j'avais du monde, celle que j'avais du SHIELD. J'ai noté qu'après la mort du directeur Fury et la fin officielle de l'Agence, le but de tout le travail que l'on ne me donnait pas n'avait plus comme objectif de protéger et de servir, mais de couvrir nos arrières. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis engagé._

_Ce n'est que l'un des raisons que me pousse à vous présenter ma démission. Je considérerai qu'elle est effective dès que j'aurai envoyé ce mail._

_Joyce Perla Raws »._

Je sauvegardai cette lettre, en la gardant prête à être envoyée. J'allais démissionner, mais, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Toute ma vie d'adulte, j'avais été un agent du SHIELD. J'avais été un bouclier pour les autres humains... Démissionner, ça voulait dire changer ça. Ça voulait dire devenir autre chose. J'entendis un grincement. Quelqu'un venait de poser son pied sur la sixième marche. Un jour, je la ferais réparer, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je fermai le document word et affichai un site avec des vidéos de chats.

-Premier matin où le café n'est pas fait lorsque je descends, fis la voix de James derrière moi.

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux squatter ailleurs, je ne te retiens pas.

James s'assit près de moi, sans me lâcher du regard. J'étais prête à payer n'importe qui pour connaître ses pensées. Il était l'un des rares personnes dont je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la façon de penser. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posai devant moi. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. Il était bien trop tôt pour tirer sur quelqu'un.

-Tu les as tués.

James me regarda fixement. Il savait que je savais. Et j'eus l'impression que si je ne disais pas le bon mot, je le perdais. Cette pensée me serrait le cœur.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas à leur courir après, signalai-je en m'étirant.

Je n'étais pas un ange, mais lui non plus. C'était un tueur avec des réactions de tueurs. J'étais une espionne avec des réactions d'espionne. Et nous étions tous les deux des personnes pragmatiques. Nous faisions ce que nous pensions devoir faire pour rester en vie et libre. Libre... Est-ce que nous l'étions vraiment alors que l'on devait faire attention à ne pas nous faire prendre dès que l'on était en public ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur que mes actes passés me rattrapent encore. La dernière fois, j'avais failli en mourir. Philip Wains me revint à l'esprit. James l'avait tué après que ce type essaye de me faire la peau pour venger son cousin que j'avais tué. Un cercle de violence qui me hantera encore longtemps. De quoi avait peur au Soldat de l'hiver ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vivre dans la peur, c'est perdre un peu de liberté. Je me blottis contre James. Aussi étrange que ça puisse sembler, lorsqu'il était avec moi, je n'avais plus peur de mon passé. Non, j'avais l'impression que le pire était derrière moi, et qu'il ne restait que le meilleur à venir. Je ne parlai pas de mon coup de fil à mon supérieur à James. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ou plutôt, d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'il devait se douter. Il fallait bien dire ce qui était, et James n'était pas idiot, il devait savoir que le SHIELD n'était pas très loin d'ici.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je mette à écrire ma lettre de démission, James.

Elle était en court, mais, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et m'obligeai à expirer. J'étais sur le point de craquer. Quelqu'un posa une main sur mon épaule et me redressa.

-Ça va aller, me dit mon compagnon.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. James me regardait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Une chose sur laquelle j'avais du mal à mettre un mot. C'était un regard qui me disait que je ne risquai rien. C'était un regard amical qui me réchauffait le cœur. Mais, il y avait plus que de l'amitié dedans. Je ne savais pas qui penser de ce petit plus. Pourtant, je n'en avais pas peur. Non, j'avais confiance en James.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu es la seule personne sachant qui je suis à m'appeler James.

-J'aime assez cette idée, lui dis-je en repoussant une mèche derrière l'une de mes oreilles.

Oui, j'adorai cette idée. Sans doute parce que pour moi, il sera toujours James. Je le regardai. Il avait vingt-sept lorsqu'il avait disparu lors d'une mission durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. À peine un an de plus que moi aujourd'hui. Il avait « disparu » pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. J'avais été « morte » pendant cinq ans. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Physiquement, nous avions la trentaine. Mais mentalement... Mentalement, nous étions bien plus vieux. Nos vies nous avaient usées bien trop vite. Et nous n'aurions jamais dû nous connaître.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est bizarre. Normalement, Carl finit toujours par rentrer, murmurai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je frissonnai. Mon mauvais pressentiment refusait de me quitter. Comme une réponse à ce qui me tordait les tripes, la sonnerie retentie. Pour cacher mon trouble, je me mis à zapper en me mordillant la lèvre. Je me rendais bien compte de ce que je venais de faire. Pour ne pas lui dire que je tenais à lui, j'avais parlé de mon inquiétude pour Carl. Une diversion pour ne pas aborder le problème qui me dérangeait le plus. On sonna à la porte. Cela me fit sortir de mes pensées, je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il était encore trop tôt pour que quelqu'un vienne me rendre visite. Je sentis un point glacé me serrer le cœur. Je voulus me lever pour ouvrir, mais James dut voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en me prenant le bras m'empêcha de me lever.

-Je vais ouvrir, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je regardai James sortir de la pièce. Mon malaise durait et les murmures que j'entendais ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer. J'avais l'impression qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire et que j'étais dans la maison de la victime. Je me levai le cœur battant à tout rompre. Antonio se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai peut-être du mal à savoir où j'en suis, mais je sais encore décrypter un langage corporel. Le regard de mon frère s'arrêta sur moi et mon squatteur se retourna lentement vers moi.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Je n'aimai pas ce que je lisais dans leur regard. La compassion qui y était me filait la frousse. Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines.

-On a retrouvé Carl, me murmura Antonio. Il... Il a été tué.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on m'explique ce qui c'était passé. Le patron de Mickey avait tenu parole et m'avait fait payer mon intrusion dans ses affaires. Je crois que si James ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serais écroulée sur place. Tout ce que je voyais était flou. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je n'arrivai même pas à penser. Le monde ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner si Carl était mort. J'avais promis à Mac de veiller sur lui et je n'avais pas su tenir parole. C'était comme si on tuait mon coéquipier une seconde fois. Tonio se plaça devant moi et il se mit à parler, toujours de cette voix trop basse, cette voix que l'on utilise pour murmurer lors des veillées funèbres. Je ne répondis même pas à ses questions, je n'arrivais même pas à les comprendre. J'aurai voulu lui parler de Mickey et de ses menaces, mais, je savais que sans preuve, il ne pourrait pas faire. Antonio est policier, il doit respecter la loi. James et moi... Disons que pour nous, une action de plus dans le cadre des règlements ou de moins ne fera pas une grande différence en cas de jugement. Enfin si, ça pourra allonger notre temps dans le couloir de la mort.

Combien de temps ai-je passé dans cet état second ? Je l'ignore. J'étais complètement vidée. Je n'avais pas bougé de là où je n'étais assise. Le faire aurait voulu dire que comme une injure, la vie continuait. Je comprenais maintenant à quel point certain mots, certaines phrases toutes faites, étaient vides de sens. À la télévision passait un film qu'un autre jour, j'aurai regardé avec plaisir. Avec Carl. Carl, Carl, pourquoi toi ? C'est moi l'emmerdeuse, si quelqu'un doit être tué, ça doit être moi. C'est une règle de mon monde. Pas toi ! Pas Carl ! Au Mac, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre soin de lui. Carl, tu étais mon ami et je n'étais même pas une bonne colocataire. Aucune larme coulait le long de mes joues, je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas la force de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait.

_J'ai boucler mes bagages car je pars aujourd'hui_

_J'aime te regarder quand tu dors_

_Je n'oses pas te réveiller pour te dire au revoir._

Dès que j'ai entendu pour la première fois cette chanson, je l'ai bien aimé. Je l'avais toujours trouvé aussi triste que pleine d'espoir. Il m'arrivait de regarder Armageddon juste pour l'entendre. James se planta devant moi. Je le voyais à peine. Mon esprit était aux abonnés absents. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

_Souris-moi, embrasse-moi_

_Jure moi que tu seras toujours là_

_Sers moi dans tes bras_

_Comme pour me retenir_

James ne dit rien, se contenta d'être là parce que j'avais besoin de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux à me faire mal et le laissai me bercer sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne fit aucun geste déplacé, même si je n'avais rien fait pour me débarrasser de lui. Je voulais juste être avec quelqu'un de vivant, juste sentir un cœur battre près de moi. Pendant ce temps, tout comme la vie, la musique continuait...

_L'avion est prêt à partir,_

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais revenir..._

* * *

_**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, à chaque fois que je me mettais dessus, j'avais un blocage (passé grâce à une amie, vous la remercier, lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma décision de tuer Carl, elle voulait le couper en rondelle. Personnellement, j'ai déjà eu du mal à lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, alors, l'envoyer par la poste à Joyce...). Et une fois la décision prise, j'ai été déprimée pendant une semaine (j'ai rien pu écrire toute seule). Et rien que d'écrire ce chapitre me donnait envi de pleurer.**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre, j'offre un cookies à tous mes reveiwers.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	34. 2-11 Ça s'en va et ça revient

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière, alors arrêter de mettre des objets sur ma route pour me tuer. Huit. C'est le nombre de fois où j'ai manqué de tomber cette semaine, j'ai compris votre colère. Je partage votre peine, alors arrêter de tenter de m'abattre, vous serez adorables.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Oui, c'est le seul bon point de la mort de Carl. C'est vrai que mamie Bella a le bon âge pour avoir vu le spectacle de Captain lorsqu'il était une meneuse de revue ^^._

_Isy : Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était à moi que tu voulais faire subir le truc avec ton plumeau, je suis heureuse que non. Bah... Je voulais un méchant méchant et je l'ai eu, snif. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne verra pas le prochain été._

_Andrea : Pour te rassurer, moi-même je me maudis pour ce coup-là._

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**** Ça s'en va et ça revient.**

**Ou comment reformer une vielle alliance.**

C'est le soleil qui me réveilla. Il me fallut un instant pour réaliser que l'on m'avait allongée sur mon lit. Puis, je finis par me rappeler des évènements de la veille et la douleur revint. J'éclatai en sanglots en me roulant en boule. J'aurai voulu que quelqu'un, n'importe qui me dise que c'était un cauchemar, que ça ira mieux demain. Toutes ses conneries que l'on nous dit lorsque l'on perd un proche. Tous ces mots vides de sens... Je voulais les entendre. Tout plutôt que de rester seule, mais personne n'est venu pendant que je pleurai. Personne n'est venu pendant que je sanglotai. Personne n'est venu pendant que j'étais en boule, vidée de toutes mes forces.

Une fois que je n'eus plus la forte de pleurer, mécaniquement, je me levai. J'évitai de penser, de réfléchir. Je préférai rester dans cet état second. Cet état qui me permettait de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Cet état que je n'avais pas connu depuis la mort d'Edward. Non. Il fallait que j'en sorte. Comme à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester paralyser. Ceux qui avaient tué Carl finiront forcément par se lacer de ce petit jeu et voudront me faire la peau à moi. Après Edward, j'avais dû bouger pour ne pas me faire prendre. Maintenant, je devais bouger pour ne pas être tuée. Je pouvais le faire, à près tout, j'étais dans les premières de classe à l'école de refoulement des sentiments de Scarlett O'Hara. Oui, que ce soit à cause des promesses non-tenues de mon père ou des blessures mentales que l'on m'inflige, j'étais douée pour enfouir tout ça tout au fond de moi. À vrai dire, j'étais plus douée pour la vengeance que pour les larmes. Pleurer... Craquer... Voilà des choses que je faisais rarement. Et j'avais toujours méprisé ceux qui s'en prenait aux plus faibles qu'eux. La colère... Voilà une émotion qui m'allait mieux au teint. Ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auront. Je n'ai pas de morale, j'ai des règles. Et là, je trouve la 46 parfaitement adaptée. Pardonne uniquement à ta famille et à tes amis. Ces types n'étaient ni ma famille ni mes amis. Maintenant, c'était des cibles à abattre. Cœur de glace. Mon surnom au SHIELD. Il était sans doute un peu vrai. Dès qu'il le fallait, je pouvais avoir autant de sentiments qu'un bloc de glace.

Je me lavai et retournai dans ma chambre où j'ouvris mon placard. Chemisier blanc, collant en nylon, jupe crayon en cuir noir, escarpin noir... Je me sentais d'humeur « essayer de me faire pleurer, bande de cons, je suis une analyste sans coeur ». J'utilisai de la mousse coiffante pour augmenter le volume de mes cheveux et gagner quelques centimètres. Comme j'avais décidé de continuer à vivre, je mis, comme d'habitude, un fart-à-paupière bleu qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. J'étais un peu pâle, alors, je mis un peu de fart-à-joue. Et comme j'avais encore un peu peur, je mis du rimmel et du mascara. Un peu de rouge à lèvres pétant compléta mon maquillage. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Même moi, j'avais dû mal à voir la loque que j'étais il n'y a pas une heure. Non, on aurait plutôt dit que je m'apprêtais à aller travailler au SHIELD. Je souris, mais ce sourire ne convainquit que mon reflet.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, bien décidée à réduire à néant Mickey et son patron en faisant ce que je savais faire le mieux : analyser. C'était peut-être stupide d'opposer de l'intelligence à des tueurs, mais, c'était mon arme de prédilection. Et puis, moi aussi, je savais me servir d'une arme. Par le passé, j'avais montré que je pouvais tuer quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je pouvais bien tuer encore, mais, ce coup-ci, une personne que je haïssais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, l'odeur de la graisse pour armes à feu m'envahit les narines. Je sentis mes lèvres se relever, mais elles n'allèrent pas plus loin que le pauvre fantôme de sourire. James était entrain de nettoyer ses armes. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à me préparer au combat. Je voulus parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. James me regardait et je devais lutter pour ne pas aller me réfugier dans ses bras. J'avais décidé d'être forte, il fallait que je m'y tienne. Je pouvais le faire, je descendais d'une lignée de femmes fortes. Il y avait ma grand-mère paternelle qui avait quitté son Allemagne natale entre les deux guerres pour aller vivre aux Etats-Unis sans parler un seul mot d'Anglais. Il y avait ma grand-mère maternelle qui était la première de sa génération à être née en Amérique et qui s'était engagée dans l'armée. Il y avait ma mère qui avait élevé seule quatre enfants, tout en étant la femme qui tenait le mieux sa maison dans tout le Bourg. Elles étaient fortes, et j'étais de leur sang. Moi aussi, je pouvais être forte. Me planquer n'était et ne sera jamais une option. Alors, je pris sur moi et redressai le menton, le mettant au défi de critiquer mon style vestimentaire.

-Tu as sorti ta tenue de combat, commenta-t-il en reposant l'arme qu'il tenait en main.

-Et toi, tes armes. Tu comptes braquer une banque ?

-Comment on procède ?

La dernière fois que nous avions parlé de nous allier, je n'avais pas le choix et c'était lui qui était censé avoir un plan. Aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il ne partira pas et c'était à moi d'avoir un plan.

-Toi, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je vais fouiner.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais ?

-Avant, je le faisais en respectant la loi, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je pris un morceau de pain et sortis de la cuisine. J'avais une balade à faire. James me rattrapa par le bras avant que je sorte. Ce geste me rappelait celui, exactement le même, qu'il avait eu hier lorsque l'on avait sonné à ma porte et que d'instinct, j'ai su que c'était pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Un frisson parcourra ma colonne vertébrale à ce souvenir.

-Vu la situation, tu n'iras plus nul part seule.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que j'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, mais James posa l'un de ses doigts en métal sur mes lèvres.

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai toujours mené ce genre de combat seule, signalai-je.

-Pour ce combat, tu ne seras pas seule.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les repoussai d'un battement de paupière. Si je pleurais, mon maquillage serait foutu. Je pris la main de James et je la serrai.

-Joyce, c'est devenu mon problème. Et je te jure que dans pas longtemps, ça sera celui de la morgue.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas son problème. Que ça ne le regardait pas. Maintenant, je voyais bien que c'était faux. Carl vivait avec moi, c'était mon singe. Il était peut-être vieux, capricieux et fan de football... Mais c'était un ami comme on en trouve peu. Et James l'aimait bien, tout comme moi. Maintenant, ça n'était plus qu'entre moi et quelques mafiosos complètement débiles. Ils avaient énervé le mauvais soldat.

-Quand tu veux te venger, creuses quelques tombes d'avance histoire de gagner du temps, murmurai-je.

Je réalisai que tout le monde s'était occupé de moi, mais personne ne s'était interrogé sur les sentiments de James vis-à-vis la mort de Carl. Alors, je le pris dans mes bras. Lui et moi n'étions pas censés avoir des sentiments, mais, je savais que c'était faux. Nous aussi pouvions aimer. Nous aussi pouvions pleurer. C'était juste que lorsque nous étions en colère, nous ne connaissions plus le mot compromis.

-Je suis désolée pour Carl, lui murmurai-je. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il me rendit mon étreinte. J'étais encore sous le choc, mais, je devais me relever parce que je n'étais pas seule dans cette histoire et attendre que l'on vienne m'achever ne servira qu'à faire encore plus de dégâts. Je devais me battre. Pas pour moi, mais pour James. Et surtout parce qu'une partie de moi crevait envis de tuer les responsables du meurtre de Carl. Et puis, ce genre de chose n'est jamais la faute de personne. Le « ce n'est pas moi » que disent les enfants pour se défendre n'a jamais autant de vérité qu'à ces moments-là. Et n'être pas coupable ne retire en rien la culpabilité. Seul le temps pouvait adoucir ce sentiment. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était que nous étions, tous les deux, bien vivants.

-Si on peut blâmer quelqu'un, c'est moi. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageai en mettant mon nez partout. Je savais qu'il pourrait y avoir des dommages collatéraux, et j'y suis quand même allée.

James m'attrapa par les épaules comme pour me secouer comme un pommier. D'ailleurs, je voyais très clairement qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire.

-Tu n'as pas appuyé sur cette putain de détente ! Tu n'as pas tué Carl !

Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Dieu, par pitié, faite que je ne me sois pas changée en fontaine lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. La seule bonne nouvelle du fait que j'avais envis de pleurer, c'était que j'étais encore humaine.

-Tu es une femme bien, Joyce. Tu es douée dans ton travail, et ton travail consiste à arrêter de vrais salauds. Tu ne peux rien faire pour changer la nature de ses types, mais toi, tu es et tu restes une femme bien. Ne les laisse pas te faire penser autre chose.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je fais mal mon boulot lorsque personne ne souhaite ma mort dans la journée.

-Je sais, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de retourner au nettoyage de ses armes.

Là, je me sentais un peu bête. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir aux sentiments positifs, mais, il avait quelque chose d'étrange ce baiser. Certes, c'était un baiser amical, sans aucun sous-entendu... Mais, je ne l'avais pas trouvé aussi amicale que ça. Enfin, si, ce baiser ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait me tirer dessus. Mais... Punaise, rien qu'avec un baiser, ce type était capable de faire monter ma température de dix degrés. Oui, James m'attirait. Et alors ? Je suis majeur et vaccinée. J'ai le droit d'avoir des hormones et d'être attirée par un homme, merde. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que mes hormones me conduisent toujours à désirer des types qui ne sont pas des types bien ? Peut-être que c'est mon type d'hommes. Certaines aiment les blonds, d'autres les bruns, moi, c'est ceux qui ont des secrets et qui potentiellement ont déjà tué. Dans le cas de James, je peux même affirmer que ce dernier point n'est pas une supposition. Je suis sure à trois cent pour-cent qu'il a déjà tués de sang-froid. Je soupirai. Un psychologue ferait fortune juste avec mon cas.

-J'ai une idée, mais, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit très bonne.

Par contre, elle est excellente. Pour le jeu de mots, on repassera. Mais, l'explication est logique. La piste à suivre nous conduit tout droit à un restaurant. Ça tombe bien, j'ai comme un petit creux...

.

.

Chez Georgette est un charmant restaurant familiale, tout juste à la limite du Bourg. Durant mon enfance, ma mère nous y conduisait après la messe pour manger un beignet à la confiture. Durant mon adolescence, j'y allais le vendredi pour boire un milk-shake et manger un burger avec des amis. Je donnais des cours de soutien en italien à la fille des propriétaires. Pendant ces cours, nous parlions de tout, sauf de l'école. À vrai dire, nous nous occupions surtout de préparer des blagues. Ces blagues visaient toujours des personnes qui s'en prenaient à plus faibles qu'eux. À la fin du lycée, j'étais partie étudier dans une université choisie par le SHIELD, et, elle s'était mis à travailler dans le restaurant de ses parents. Divorcée, elle avait deux garçons qui étaient la terreur du voisinage. Un jour, ils seront policiers. Bref, pour revenir à Chez Georgette, c'était là que nous conduisit ma piste. Je rentrai dans le restaurant, James sur les talons. Je fis un grand signe de main à une fille au fond de la salle occupée à servir des clients. Lorsqu'elle me mit, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller encore plus qu'avant.

-Tu connais la serveuse.

-Nous étions dans la même classe à partir de mes treize ans jusqu'à la fac, et son surnom, c'est Feu-Follet.

-Pourquoi ?

Comme toute réponse, je lui fis un sourire étincellent. Une femme se doit toujours d'avoir une dose de mystère. Même si le mystère en question était que cette chère Feu-Follet m'aidait à mettre de la mousse à piéger les casiers des pompon-girl. Le jour où l'on a utilisé de la mousse à raser est particulièrement mémorable. Feu-Follet tenait son surnom de sa façon d'être heureuse quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Cette fille était la bonne humeur et l'optimisme fait femme.

-Cette fille est géniale. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle est légèrement une commère, expliquai-je.

-Je ne suis pas une commère, moi ! Il m'arrive de découvrir ou d'entendre des choses, et je fais circuler l'information, c'est tout. Je suis un service public en quelque sorte. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être une commère ! Vous trouvez que les journalistes sont des commères ? S'indigna une voix de femme près de nous.

-Si les journalistes parlaient de l'opération ratée des seins de leur meilleure amie, oui, je le penserais, répliquai-je en me retournant vers mon amie d'enfance.

-Mais enfin, ils partaient comme ça !

Elle pointa un doigt vers le haut et l'autre vers le bas. Je sentis un sourire fendre mon visage. Certaines personnes ne changeront jamais et c'est tant mieux. La nouvelle venue et moi, nous nous fîmes une accolade amicale.

-Ça fait trop longtemps, Joyce.

-Deux semaines, seulement.

-Deux semaines et trois jours !

Je me rassis, et elle saisit son bloc, prête à faire feu avec son stylo.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ?

-Fiancée ?

-Plutôt crevée ! Fis-je.

Feu-Follet éclata de rire. Elle connaissait mon avis sur le mariage depuis le divorce mémorable de mes parents. À vrai dire, à l'époque, quand je ne me planquais pas chez ma meilleure amie, c'était ici. D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était elle ma meilleure amie.

-Alors, ça sera quoi ?

-Un coca.

-Et pour toi ? Demanda la serveuse à James.

-Un coca, répondis-je sans laisser le temps à James de réfléchir.

-Comme à chaque fois, inutile de demander qui porte la culotte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. À l'entendre, j'étais une petite amie castratrice. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être contredite et que James est aussi alaise avec les êtres humains qu'un poisson rouge en tutu.

-Souhaitez-vous autre chose ?

-Le menu new-yorkais, s'il te plaît, commandai-je.

-Tu as vraiment envie de manger à un moment pareil ?

-C'est l'heure du déjeuner et nous sommes dans un restaurant.

-La même chose, demanda James à contre-cœur.

Feu-Follet me fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla. Ce n'est pas ma faute si lorsque je stresse, j'ai tendance à virer boulimique. J'eus une petite pensée émue pour toutes les tablettes de chocolat que j'avais dû abandonner lorsque le SHIELD a été officiellement démantelé et que j'ai été viré de mon bureau mati-militari. Snif.

-Ce restaurant à un avantage non-négligeable. Mickey mange en face tous les jours.

-Donc nous sommes en planque.

Le ton de James avait quelque chose de soulager. Il devait penser que je n'étais pas tout à fait un cas désespéré. C'est vrai que nous étions au bon endroit pour espionner. Je savais exactement de quoi j'avais l'air. J'avais l'air d'une fille pas forcément futé, mais mignonne qui attendait son repas en parlant à quelqu'un. Et James... Disons qu'à une époque, les femmes devaient lui tourner autour, aujourd'hui, elles se contentaient de le regarder de loin en se demandant ce que ça ferait de sortir avec lui. Mon amie de lycée ramena nos commandes. Je me jetai sur le coca et les frites comme la pauvreté sur le bas-clergé. Lorsque je relevai un œil, je vis que James me fixait. Je suis presque sûre qu'il se retenait de rire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le stress me donne faim. Je lui décrochai mon sourire Miss Amérique. Il ne parut pas fondre devant mon charme. Pour le coup, je me sentais comme Scarlett O'Hara à la fin d'Autant en emporte le vent. Sauf que contrairement à elle, je ne saurais pas quoi faire de l'homme que je désirai.

* * *

**Je suis pardonnée ?**

**A la revoilure.**


	35. 2-12 Visite immobilière

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Avengers 2 est sorti ! Mais, je vais le voir que dimanche, snif. Mais il est sortit ! Vivement qu'il sorte en DVD ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Si elle ne tournait pas autour du pot, Joyce ne serait pas Joyce. Son histoire avec Edward ne lui donne pas du tout envi d'avoir confiance en les hommes._

_Bee : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^^._

_Andrea : Oui, elle va l'avoir, mais pas tout de suite;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**** Visite immobilière.**

**Ou comment mettre son nez partout dans les règles de l'art.**

Feu-Follet m'avait prêté sa voiture. Contre cent dollars de garantie. Tout ça parce qu'elle craignait que je la lui rende abimée, simplement parce que j'avais des ennuis et que tout le monde le savait dans le Bourg. Ce qui est bien avec ce quartier, c'était que tout le monde savait tout ce qui arrivait aux autres. J'avais suivi Mickey jusqu'à une banlieue résidentielle bien trop chic pour lui. J'aime les banlieues parce que personne ne remarque lorsqu'il y a une voiture qui n'a rien à faire là dans la rue. Sans oublier que contrairement aux quartiers ouvriers, les gens ne sont pas sur la terrasse devant la maison, mais dans leur petit jardin derrière. Bref, personne ne remarque un inconnu dans sa voiture. Sans oublier que rare sont ceux qui voient ce qui se passe au-delà de leurs barrières blanches. Alors, je pouvais fixer une maison sans problème et sans voir les flics débarqués. J'étais au téléphone avec James, il avait voulu m'accompagner, mais, je lui avais signalé que je passai bien plus inaperçue seule qu'avec lui. Alors, nous avions fait un compromis. Mon téléphone était toujours branché et avait une ligne ouverte avec lui. Bref, cette histoire allait exploser mon budget de téléphonie.

-Ils parlent.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Ils s'approchent... Non ! Espèce de sale con !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est le type à l'autre bout du trottoir, il a shooté dans un pigeon.

Je dus réprimer un sourire à l'idée de la tête de James à ce moment. Je détestais faire une planque, surtout dans une voiture pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aimais pas à avoir à faire pipi dans une bouteille. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre.

-On se rejoint Chez Georgette, je dois rendre la voiture, signalai-je.

Je raccrochai. Je me ferai sans doute engueuler pour ça, mais je commençai à avoir l'habitude. Je n'allais pas risquer de me prendre une contravention pour les beaux yeux de James. Même s'ils étaient vraiment beaux... Argh ! Saleté d'hormones ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu d'homme dans ma vie que je dois sauter sur le Soldat de l'hiver ! Non, non, non et non ! C'est non-négociable ! J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas être amoureuse ! Qui a dit qu'il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir ? Moi ? Je ne vais pas m'auto-engueuler quand même. Le fait est que je suis attirée par James. Franchement, le seul moyen de ne pas être attirée par lui est d'être morte. Et encore, j'ai de doute que ça suffise.

.

.

J'étais de retour Chez Georgette où j'attendais James en parlant à Feu-Follet. Ou plutôt, où Feu-Follet me cuisinait. J'avais oublié que cette fille aurait pu faire une excellente psychanalyste. Pour le coup, je méritai une baffe mentale. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était une fille du Bourg, et que les filles du Bourg vivent pour radio potin. Au Bourg, rien n'est plus sacré qu'un bon secret, mais rien ne vaut un potin bien chaud.

-Et tu veux que rien ne se passe entre vous deux ? Tu es sure de ça ?

Je dus déglutir pour retirer la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge. Elle avait raison. Je savais qu'il y avait un peu plus que ça entre James et moi, mais, je ne voulais surtout pas mettre un mot dessus. J'avais trop peur de le faire. Je la regardai un instant avant de parler d'une voix ferme. Sans oublier que j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins. L'une des premières leçons que j'avais apprise, c'était « si tu veux un cookie après l'école, il faut que tu racontes ta journée à maman, sans mentir, bien entendu ». Et je n'avais jamais été la petite fille qui gagnait des prix d'orthographe, qui était choisie pour la crèche vivante, et toutes ces conneries de petites filles sages. Non, moi, j'étais celle qui allait chez le proviseur pour insubordination. Oui, j'ai commencé à être une grande gueule dès le primaire. La seule chose qui m'a toujours sauvée était mes bonnes notes. Sauf au niveau de ma mère, le numéro de la vie scolaire a toujours été dans son répertoire, que ça soit pour mes frères ou pour moi. Bon, retournons à mon interrogatoire.

-Nous sommes coéquipiers. Il n'y a rien de plus, affirmai-je.

-Arrêtes, un aveugle verrait qu'il ne te regarde pas comme on regarde un coéquipier.

-Et il me regarde comment ?

-Comme un homme regarde une femme à qui il veut donner une bonne raison de chanter Alléluia.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Peut-être, mais, je sais ce que je fais.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras toujours, toute seule, avec ta solitude.

-Non, parce que j'adopterai un hamster !

Feu-Follet haussa un sourcil. Elle avait raison et nous le savions toutes les deux. J'étais totalement mordue de James, et si je refusais de l'avouer, c'était parce que j'étais morte de peur. Non, en réalité, j'étais totalement terrifiée. La dernière fois que j'avais osé aimer un homme, j'avais fini par le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas dire la véritable raison de ma peur à mon amie. J'ignore si elle aurait compris. Avant qu'elle eût le temps de me cuisiner, James rentra dans le restaurant. Sauvée par un tueur, c'est le comble, même pour moi.

-Je dois y aller ! Fis-je sans doute un peu trop vite pour détromper mon amie.

J'attrapai James et le fis sortir du restaurant avant que Feu-Follet eut le temps de réagir.

-Tu connais une partie de mon travail, il serait temps que je te montre le reste, déclarai-je pour détourner les pensées de James de ma précipitation.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'en réalité, tu veux fuir ton amie.

-Moui, répondis-je en faisant une petite moue coupable.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle était entrain de m'interroger à coup de cookies et de verres de lait. Je n'ai jamais su dire non à ses cookies. James déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de passer devant moi. Je sentis ma moue disparaître. C'était un bisou amical ou pas ? Ça devait être un bisou amical, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, j'allais rougir. Et franchement, ça sera la cerise sur le gâteau. J'allai le rejoindre à la voiture, le cœur étrangement léger. Nous partîmes du parking en silence, et aucun de nous ne parla durant tout le reste du trajet.

.

.

James gara la voiture à quelques rues de la maison. Sur ce point-là, je lui faisais confiance, si j'étais douée pour l'espionnage, lui était un maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu. Je passai une veste noire au-dessus de ma chemise blanche. Je n'étais surement pas la femme la plus discrète de la planète, mais je savais que dans la nuit, il fallait plutôt porter des couleurs sombres pour passer inaperçu. Je mis un coup de sac dans l'une des fenêtres qui vola en éclats. James haussa un sourcil et je lui envoyai un sourire innocent alors que je mis des gants jetables en latex.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Fis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Oui, je vois ça.

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. C'est moi où cette maison était vide ? Mais quand je dis vide, c'est vide, même pas un mégot de cigarette. Personnellement, ce seul fait suffit à m'y faire sentir pas à ma place. J'avais déjà vu des maisons comme ça, et ce que ça cachait n'était jamais très joli à voir. Je chassai ces souvenirs tout au fond de ma mémoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller de vieux démons.

.

.

Nous finir par retourner à la voiture. Nous n'avions rien trouvé dans cette maison. Même pas une table. Une autre que moi en aurait été désespérée. Moi, je me contentais de trouver ça vraiment intéressant. S'il n'y a même pas un meuble dans cette baraque, pourquoi Mickey y est resté plus de trois heures. Pour faire une sieste ? Ce n'est pas le genre de ce type de dormir à la dure sur le sol. Et puis, nous sommes dans le New Jersey, personne ne dort par terre. L'absence d'indices était un indice en soit. Je ne voyais pas Mickey tenir une réunion dans une maison vide, mais, je le voyais très bien contrôler que le travail à bien était fait. Le travail... Ceux que l'on pouvait faire dans une maison vide n'étaient pas nombreux. Je fermai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée à laquelle je pensais. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Je pris mon portable et composai un numéro.

-Oui ? Grogna une voix.

-Tonio ! Fis-je d'un ton léger.

-Il est trois heures du matin, Joyce. Arrête ton cirque et dit moi tout.

-Est-ce que Trenton a perdu une personne appartenant à sa pègre, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Il eut un court silence pendant lequel je voyais parfaitement mon frère prendre sa tête de flic.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi. Je passais par hasard dans une rue et j'ai vu un gamin péter une vitre, je suis allée voir les dégâts et j'ai trouvé que la maison était vraiment louche.

-Joyce...

C'est fou toute la fatigue que mon frère peut faire passer dans un mot.

-J'ai suivi Mickey, et il m'a conduit à une maison totalement vide. Il y est resté plusieurs heures.

-J'ai une sœur qui trouve des scènes de crime, soupira Antonio.

-Une potentielle scène de crime ! Corrigeai-je.

-Ça change tout, ironisa mon frère. Joyce, tu vas rentrer chez toi, et ne plus te faire remarquer, d'accord ?

-Sinon ?

-Sinon, la dissimulation d'arme à feu est punissable par la loi dans le New Jersey.

Message reçu. Si je ne veux pas finir la nuit en cellule, je rentre chez moi.

-Oui, monsieur ! Fis-je.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

-Oui, Madame !

Mon frère soupira. La conversation était finie. Je raccrochai et retournai à mes pensées. Si je pouvais parler beaucoup, il m'arrivait de ne pas dire un seul mot pendant des heures parce que je réfléchissais sur un détail qui me gênait. Le problème actuel, c'était qui était mort et pourquoi ?

-Et maintenant ?

Je sursautai. James n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant que je parlais à mon frère, mais, je savais qu'il avait bien ton entendu. Sans oublier que lui aussi savait faire un plus un.

-Je n'ai plus d'adresse pour aujourd'hui, dis-je.

James ne me répondit pas, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne prenait pas la direction du Bourg. Je le regardai en me demandant mentalement ce qu'il faisait.

-On va où maintenant ?

-Tu verras bien.

Je me mis à bouder. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je vis où il m'emmenait. Pour le coup, je l'aurai embrassé s'il n'était pas en train de conduire. Comme en réponse à l'information, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. J'adore le New Jersey, on peut trouver tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure.

-Un fast-food ! M'exclamai-je.

-J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire.

-Règle n°38 : les mots les plus doux à l'oreille ne sont pas « Je t'aime » mais « Buffet à volonté », lui signalai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

James eut un micro-sourire avant de se garer. Une chance que je sais que c'est un tueur, sinon j'aurai pu croire qu'il est l'homme parfait.

-Un jour, une certaine personne m'a fait comprendre que parfois, on a juste besoin d'un bon hamburger.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de sourire comme une idiote. Argh ! Je suis morte. Joyce, ma fille, tu peux être amoureuse de qui tu veux, mais pas de lui. Je m'obligeai à calmer mon enthousiasme. James était le seul homme qui avait croisé la route capable de me faire perdre mon sang-froid qui m'avait valu le surnom de « Coeur de Glace ». Ce nom voulait tout dire. Je me montrais imperméable à certains sentiments. Imperméable aux sentiments qui pouvaient me gêner dans mon métier. Mais lui... Il était réussi à franchir toutes mes barrières en un temps record. Je n'avais jamais été une personne qui faisait confiance aveuglement à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère, mais, j'avais confiance en lui.

.

.

Il faisait nuit et je regardai la route en rêvassant. Dans ma tête, les idées s'entrechoquaient sans que je puisse y mettre le moindre ordre. Il s'était passé trop de choses en peu de temps. J'étais fatiguée de tout ça. Je voulais juste une pause, rien qu'un jour de pause. Je devais me faire trop vielle pour continuer à continuer à vivre comme ça.

-Tu crois que cette histoire aura une fin heureuse ? Lui demandai-je.

-Les fins heureuses sont des histoires qui ne sont pas encore terminées.

Devant sa réponse, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je devais me tromper sur le sens de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas avoir sous-entendu ce que je pensai qu'il avait sous-entendu. Pour me calmer, je m'obligeai à regarder le paysage. Je connaissais ce coin, la nuit, il était prisé par les couples en quête de tranquillité depuis des générations. C'est moi où il faisait très chaud dans cette voiture ? J'étais attirée par lui, c'était un fait. Je voulais me perdre tout au fond de ses bras, c'était un autre fait. Voler une minute d'éternité avec lui me tentait, encore un fait. Mais, il y avait un mais. Je ne pouvais pas céder. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Ça ne serait pas convenable. Ça ne serait pas bien. Ça ne serait pas... Oh, mon cœur, calmes-toi ! Je finis par réaliser que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Je me mis à lui jeter des regards timides, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire.

-J'aime ça, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Rien que sa voix ne fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et pourquoi, j'y percevais un soupçon d'amusement. J'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner dans ses bras. J'étais encore un Agent du SHIELD et lui toujours un criminel. Je ne pouvais pas tomber dans le piège de mes sentiments. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Et pourtant, mon corps n'était pas de cet avis. Mon cœur non plutôt. Seule ma raison faisait obstacle. Lentement, je tournai la tête vers lui ayant dans l'idée de lui lancer mon regard le plus froid.

-J'aime te voir lutter contre toi-même pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Le moment où l'on voit le mieux que tu es encore parfaitement humaine, c'est lorsque ta raison combat tes envies, continua-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Je suis si transparente que ça ? Maintenant, je comprenais ce que ressentait la biche qu'une voiture va bientôt percuter. Elle voyait venir la catastrophe, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle pour s'enfuir. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta, je luttai pour garder mon calme. James se pencha vers moi. L'intensité de son regard me faisait rougir. Ma raison me hurlait de fuir, mais je lui dis un gros merde. James n'était pas l'homme parfait, mais il était vivant et honnête, sans oublier qu'il avait un corps à se faire damner une sainte. Le Soldat de l'hiver eut un petit sourire victorieux. Rien qu'à ça, je sus qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ma raison qui avait gagné mon combat intérieur. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que je ne fuirai pas. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais rester tout contre lui pendant des heures. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et je fermai les yeux tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Nos lèvres continuèrent à se rapprocher doucement, mais surement... Nous étions, tous les deux, trop usés par la vie pour ne pas profiter de chaque seconde... Il suffisait d'une caresse pour transformer ce moment en instant d'éternité... J'entendais uniquement mon cœur battre tellement fort... Soudain, il eut comme des bruits de pétards que je reconnus tout de suite. On nous tirait dessus.

* * *

_**Avouez que pendant cinq secondes vous avez cru que je serais gentille et que je vous donnerai la scène que vous attendez avec impatience depuis le début d'Hiccup. Bah non. Je suis la seule à savoir si James et Joyce vont enfin s'embrasser et, ou, finir ensemble. Et je ne vous le dirai pas, sinon, ça ne sera pas drôle.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	36. 2-13 Je ne suis pas infirmière, il ne fa

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp; 2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai bien reçu toutes vos menaces de morts, et qu'elles m'ont bien fait rire parce que je vous signale que si je meure, il n'y a plus de chapitres ^^.

Ce chapitre m'a fait peur, il s'était planqué et je n'arrivais plus à le retrouver, ce qui était assez problématique.

Une lectrice m'a signalé que Joyce ressemblait à Skye dans Agent du SHIELD. Oui, je reconnais, mais, je dois vous signaler que j'ai commencé à travailler sur le plan de cette fic avant de voir la série. Donc, beaucoup de ressemblances sont accidentelles, et il y en a, je vous en demande pardon à l'avance.

J'ai vu Avengers 2, et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez été vengés, je dois réécrire une partie de ce que j'avais prévu. Mais bon, ça va, j'ai encore de la marge pour boucler les chapitres concernés ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : D'un autre côté, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ça ne serait pas drôle._

_Isy : Tout le monde y a presque cru, c'est pour ça que c'était drôle de ne pas le faire. Sadique ? Sans doute un peu. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Joyce, et ils ne sont pas doués. Carl ou un autre, tant que ça leur colle les flics au cul, Joyce s'en moque un peu, ce n'est pas le genre de femmes à réfléchir trois ans sur un sujet dont elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais certaine de la véracité de la réponse._

_Andrea : C'est la fin du chapitre ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**** Je ne suis pas infirmière, faut pas croire ce que disent les circonstances.**

**Ou comment ne pas perdre son sang froid.**

D'un geste du bras, James m'avait plaqué contre mon siège, me coupant le souffle au passage. Je sortis mon arme alors que le moteur de ma voiture rugit. Le bon côté, c'était que James ne m'avait pas encore embrassé. J'allais finir par croire qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part de particulièrement sadique avec nos foutues hormones. Un souci en plus pour moi. Mais bon, le sujet actuel, c'était que quelqu'un voulait nous tuer. Certains vous diront que ça ne change pas de d'habitude, mais ceux-là ne se sont jamais fait tirer dessus. J'ai horreur de me faire tirer dessus. À vrai dire, je préfère me faire frapper parce que dans ce cas-là, je peux répliquer, les types sont obligés de s'approcher de moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à James et peinai à retenir un cri horrifié. Malgré l'obscurité, je voyais du sang s'échapper d'une plaie à l'épaule. Bon Dieu ! Si je ne voulais pas qu'il se vide de son sang, il fallait que je lui fasse un pansement compressif.

-Arrête-toi !

Certes, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais c'était la meilleure que j'avais : je voyais bien qu'il avait mal et qu'il luttait pour rester concentrer sur la route.

-S'il te plaît, James, le suppliai-je.

J'avais une drôle de boule au ventre. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas dû à la peur de me prendre une balle, mais bel et bien dû à celle de le perdre lui. Non, cette idée ne me faisait pas peur. Elle me terrifiait. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être Maria lorsque Tony meurt dans ses bras. Non, je ne serais pas Maria. Je ne voulais pas être Maria. Elle était bien trop naïve. Et puis, elle s'y était mal pris pour sortir avec Tony. Il ne fallait pas se cacher et revendiquer le fait d'être amoureuse. Bref, je n'allai pas être comme elle, parce que j'allais prendre les choses en main. Et damned. Je ne devais vraiment pas être bien pour partir dans un délire comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de dire comme bêtises ? Et puis, je n'étais pas une Maria. Je n'avais jamais été une Maria. Moi, j'étais plus une Fiona. Je voulais bien attendre le grand d'amour, mais au bout d'un moment, je me tire. Et s'il faut me battre, je le fais moi-même. Et puis, na !

-James, je n'ai pas envis de devoir javelliser ma voiture parce que tu te seras vidé de ton sang dedans.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Barnes donna un violent coup de volant et je fus projetée sur la portière de mon côté. J'allais l'injurier lorsque je ne rendis compte qu'il l'avait fait pour éviter la voiture qui nous fonçait dessus. Nom de Dieu ! La voiture sortie de la route, et par miracle, s'arrêta sans se retourner. Avec un gémissement, je défis ma ceinture de sécurité. Sans elle, je serais surement morte. Il y avait un truc poisseux et chaud sur mon front. J'avais dû me cogner la tête. Je me tournai vers mon compagnon d'infortune, il était dans un sale état, encore pire que le mien. Moi, j'avais surtout des bleus, lui, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il aurait fallu que je l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Qu'aurai-je pu dire à l'accueil ? Ça faisait longtemps que le numéro de sécurité sociale de James n'était plus valable. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, il me jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Aie confiance en moi, lui dis-je.

Bon conseil, je devrai suivre le même. Je sortis lentement de la voiture. Il fallait que je reste calme, où, sinon, j'allais me faire tuer. Je vérifiai la charge de mon arme. Si je voulais tuer quelqu'un en provocant un accident de voiture, je retournerai vérifier que j'ai fait du bon boulot, juste pour ne pas me faire tuer par mon patron. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent. Agir ou mourir. J'étais en terrain connu, et je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je m'éloignai de mon véhicule, c'est le premier endroit où ils se seraient attendus à une riposte. J'entendis une voiture arrivée. Je la reconnus, c'était celle qui nous avait poussés hors de la route. Je m'obligeai à respirer calmement et visai. Il y a longtemps, le SHIELD m'avait payé une formation de spineur. Et lorsque la voiture de nos poursuivants explosa, je sus que ce n'était pas de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Je fis demi-tour et regagnai la voiture. C'était à ce moment que je réalisai que je boitais. Damned ! Et je suis sure qu'en plus, mes chaussures sont foutues. J'ouvris la portière du côté conducteur, James n'avait pas bougé, mais, il semblait un peu plus éveillé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. J'allais lui demander de faire un truc dont il a horreur.

-Décale-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même lorsqu'il sera mort, je devrais me battre avec lui pour pouvoir conduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'aime pas quand je le fais. Sans doute parce que je suis une femme, mais, à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis bien plus à jour sur le code de la route que lui. Dans une autre situation, je me serais sans doute contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir.

-James, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se déplacer difficilement sur le siège du mort. Je pris place derrière le volant et remerciai le ciel dans un murmure lorsque le moteur parti. Je tendis ma veste à James pour qu'il puisse se faire des bandages de fortunes pendant que je conduirai. Mon père a raison sur un point, rien ne vaut les voitures américaines. Je réussis à faire regagner la route à notre véhicule. Ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être la voiture de Feu-Follet, mon amie m'aurait arraché les yeux à mains nues avant de me les faire manger. Maintenant, il fallait que je regagne le Bourg. Au Bourg, je serais en sécurité. Il y a encore quelques années, en cas d'émeute, personne ne songeait à envoyer un seul flic au Bourg, ce n'est pas la peine lorsque plus de les habitants sont sur-armés sans aucune raison et croient dur comme faire à la légitime défense. Je me sentais comme une enfant qui joue à chat et qui court se réfugier dans la maison pour ne pas se faire toucher. C'était un peu ça. D'ailleurs, c'était l'image qu'avait utilisée Coulson lorsqu'il me formait, à l'époque, il voulait à m'apprendre comment réagir dans une situation comme celle-là. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je m'obligeai à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs. Je n'avais pas conduit comme ça depuis ma formation. Généralement, c'était une autre personne qui conduisait lors des courses-poursuites, surtout lorsque c'était moi qui était poursuivie.

-Calme-toi, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire une névrose, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Non, je ne suis pas stressée. C'est juste que la dernière fois, j'étais censée être morte, je ne risquai rien. Et ma voiture ? Tu as pensé à ma voiture ? Qui va payer pour la faire réparer ? Et je ne suis pas névrosée ! Une personne névrosée est une personne qui souffre d'anxiété, des troubles d'ordre compulsif et aussi de mal-être ! J'ai juste un type qui est entrain de se vider de son sang dans ma voiture, nom de Dieu ! Et bordel de merde ! Compresse ta putain de plaie !

James osa hausser un sourcil et un instant, je réfléchissais à l'abandonner et le laisser vider de son sang. Ça ne serait pas juste, mais pour le coût, ça me soulagera. Oui, l'idée était tentante. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser en plan. Déjà, on était dans ma ville natale, mais en plus, ma maison n'était pas loin. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il risquait de saloper ma voiture. Bon, d'accord, vu l'état de la carrosserie, ce n'était quelques taches de sang qui allait lui changer la vie. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé en me protégeant. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allai le soigner dans une salle de bains. Sauf, que depuis la première fois, j'avais repris des cours de premiers soins. Et puis... Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu névrosée, mais tout juste ce qu'il faut pour être mignonne. Ou pas, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Et, je devais reconnaître que je passai mes nerfs sur lui.

Je m'obligeai à respirer calmement en réfléchissant aux points positifs de cette situation. James me laissait conduire, ce qui soit voulait dire qu'il se mettait à accepter qu'une femme sache conduire, ou soit il était entrain de mourir. Je repris une grande bouffée d'air, non, je n'allais pas faire une névrose. Quoique...

-Si tu meurs, j'aurai de la paperasse à remplir, alors si tu oses passer l'arme à gauche, je te tue, le prévins-je.

James me fit un sourire qui tient légèrement de la grimace due à la douleur. S'il avait mal, il pouvait le dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. Bon, d'accord, il était le Soldat de l'hiver, ce n'était pas une blessure par balle qui allait lui faire dire « aie ». Mais ça pourrait finir par le tuer, et je ne savais pas si je le supporterai. Je ne pouvais pas le conduire à l'hôpital. Il y aurait trop de réponses, j'allais donc devoir m'occuper de lui moi-même en priant pour réussir à le soigner. Il faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances, je l'avais déjà fait, j'ai même pris des cours pour être sure de ne pas faire de conneries. Je pouvais le faire. Quand cette histoire sera terminée, je pars pendant plusieurs mois en voyage. Nous finîmes par atteindre le Bourg, et je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. C'est avec soulagement que nous arrivâmes chez moi, et je garai la voiture dans le garage. Je me précipitai pour fermer la porte coulissante avant qu'un voisin ne voie l'état de ma voiture. Autant éviter que radio-potin se mette en route durant la nuit.

C'est en prenant appuie l'un sur l'autre que nous gagnâmes la cuisine. James ne disait rien, mais, je pouvais deviner qu'il avait mal rien qu'au bruit de sa respiration. Je l'aidai à s'installer sur une chaise. Le plus simple allait d'être de me mettre sous la bouche et de le soigner après. Mais il aurait fallu le faire monter un étage. Je sortis une trousse de premiers soins de l'un de mes placards et retourna vers lui. Je l'aidai à enlever son haut, et malgré ça, il était couvert de sang. Couvert de son sang. Je pris un saladier que je remplis d'eau et attrapai un torchon propre.

-Je peux m'en occuper seul, me dit-il alors que j'allais m'attaquer aux vêtements qui le recouvraient de la taille aux pieds.

Je baissai la tête dans l'espoir de lui cacher mes joues brûlantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais torse-nu, alors pourquoi mes hormones venaient jouer avec mes nerfs ? Je commençai à désinfecter sa blessure. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais, je savais que rien indiquait s'il réalisait que l'alcool le piquait. Après, je retirai la balle et refermai la blessure avec du fil chirurgical. Oui, j'ai acheté une vraie trousse de secours lorsque je me suis installée ici.

-Tu as investi... Constata-t-il.

Sa voix était mi-amusée, mi-attendrie. J'aurai voulu avoir une réplique sanglante à lui jeter au visage, mais, ces cicatrices me rappelaient qu'il avait été torturé et utilisé par l'HYDRA pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. De plus, il s'était pris cette balle à ma place. Alors, je me tus. Stoïque, il n'avait pas dit plus de trois mots durant toute l'opération. Pourtant, il avait dû avoir mal. Je ne voulais pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait dû subir avant que je le rencontre. J'avais connu ce que l'homme a de plus mauvais en lui... Mais James avait connu l'enfer. Il n'en parlait pas, et je savais que même s'il le faisait, certaines de ses blessures ne guériront jamais. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur ma joue et me redressa la tête.

-Le plus gros du travail est fait, je peux faire le reste tout seul, me dit-il. Va t'occuper de toi.

Moi, j'étais sure de guérir rapidement. Lui aussi, sans doute, à vrai dire, j'ignorai totalement jusqu'à quel point l'HYDRA avait modifié son corps. Je le savais plus résistant et plus fort que les autres hommes, mais je ne savais pas s'il se remettrait plus vite de ses blessures ou pas. Il me prit la main. Je le regardai fixement. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me battre avec lui juste pour avoir la conversation que j'évite depuis des jours avec lui. Je voulais me laver les mains. Je ne voulais plus avoir de trace de son sang sur ma peau. J'ignore ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux, mais il finit par me lâcher et je quittai la pièce quasiment en courant. Je me déshabillai. Malgré le tissu qui l'avait recouvert, du sang souillait ma peau. Je me précipitai sous la douche. L'eau froide me frigorifiait, mais n'arrivait pas à m'obliger à me vider la tête. La douleur que tout ce froid provoquait dans mon corps n'arrivait pas à me donner envis de pleurer. Cœur de glace. Une nouvelle fois, ce surnom revenait me tourmenter. Je venais de tuer plusieurs personnes de sang-froid. Et je n'avais aucun remords. Je criai et me laissai tomber le long du mur en octant. Pour le coup, j'allais l'avoir ma crise de nerfs. Je sentis des bras me redresser et quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Je me blottis contre James.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais craquer ? Lui murmurai-je.

-Tu es glacé...

L'eau qui coulait devint plus chaude, et je me blottis tout contre lui. J'avais moins froid comme ça.

-Tout ce que tu dois te dire, c'était que si tu n'avais rien fait, ils t'auraient tuée.

-Je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi.

Je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais fatiguée de cette vie. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se passe mal ? Carl, et maintenant mes nerfs qui lâchent. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'aurai voulu que l'on me laisse être morte. Sous terre, j'aurais été tranquille et je n'aurais jamais eu autant de problème. James finit par arrêter l'eau et me fit me relever. Il attrapa une serviette et m'en couvrir. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant perdue qu'un bon samaritain aidait. Jamais je n'étais tombée aussi bas. Barnes me sécha les cheveux le mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu te rappelles la première nuit où nous avons dormi dans la même pièce.

Oui, je m'en rappelai très bien. J'avais fait un vol planer pour finir par chanter une berceuse et ne pas dormir de la nuit. Après ça, Carl s'était foutu de ma gueule pendant trois jours.

-Tu avais toutes les raisons de me détester et de ne rien faire, pourtant, tu m'as aidé, me dit James. Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est ce que tu aurais fait. Tu aurais même profité de mes cauchemars pour me tuer et t'enfuir.

À l'époque, je n'y avais même pas songé. Je crois que j'avais tellement pitié de lui que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser seul alors qu'il était autant tourmenté.

-Tu as un cœur, Joyce. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Il hésita un instant avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Cela me fit me sentir un peu moins seule, mais ne chassa pas les idées noires qui me trottaient dans la tête. Je gagnai ma chambre. J'attrapai le premier vêtement de nuit qui me tomba sous la main. Je me rendis compte une fois en le mettant qu'il s'agissait d'une nuisette idéal pour les chaudes nuits d'été. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au miroir de ma coiffeuse. Rien que ma tête devait être un moyen de contraception. Aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme qui a l'air de s'être évadée de l'asile le plus proche. Par réflexe, je m'assis pour voir si je ne pouvais pas arranger mon apparence. Je passai un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux pour limiter les dégâts, lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. J'expirai avant de parler pour avoir le ton le plus calme possible.

-Entrez, invitai-je.

James rentra. Il avait mis un pantalon et un T-shirt propres. Il me regarda d'un regard qui fit monter une bouffée de chaleur en moi, sans parvenir à me réchauffer. Notre vie à tous les deux aurait été beaucoup plus simple si le SHIELD m'avait laissé à la morgue.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir survécu à la blessure que je t'ai infligé, constata-t-il. Tu regrettes que ma balle ne t'ait pas été fatale.

-Ça aurait peut-être été mieux... Murmurai-je.

Le fait qu'il puisse lire en moi ne me gêna même pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire. En trois pas, James fut devant moi. Jamais, il ne m'avait semblé aussi menaçant. Mais, je n'avais pas peur. À ma grande surprise, je voulais qu'il me tue. Mais, il ne le fit pas. Il me caressa la joue avec une douceur inimaginable.

-Ne dis jamais plus ça, Joyce. Sans toi... Non, ne dis plus ça. Tu es la seule chose qui me rattache encore à ma part d'humanité.

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais l'impression d'être une biche sur le point d'être écrasée. J'étais terrifiée. Pas parce que James me faisait peur, mais parce ce que je ressentais à ce moment m'effrayait. Une partie de moi voulait qu'il m'embrasse. Je me levai et lui fis face. Je savais que là où j'étais, en trois pas, je me retrouverai coincer entre lui et le mur, mais, je m'en moquais. Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête maintenant.

-Tu vas essayer une nouvelle fois de fuir ce que tu ressens. Mais, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Plus nous avancerons en âge, moins nous aurons le courage de faire des folies.

Il avait raison, mais, sur le coup, fuir, ça me semblait une très bonne idée. Je reculai, et, le mur derrière moi finit par me bloquer la route. James se colla à moi, glissant sa jambe entre les miennes. J'étais coincée, fuir n'était plus une option pour moi. Mon cœur n'avait encore jamais battu aussi fort. Il m'embrassa. Son baiser se fit plus profond, plus insistant, plus exigeant, plus lascif. J'appuyais mes mains contre ses pectoraux, je sentais ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts, son cœur battre. Cette sensation me rassurait. Je fermai mes yeux et me laissai aller. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'entrouvris les paupières, et l'intensité de son regard me transperça. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et sa bouche glissa sur mon menton, sur mon cou, sur ma clavicule... Plus de peur, plus de remords, plus rien à part l'envie irrésistible de le laisser aller plus loin.

-James, murmurai-je presque suppliante.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, me répondit-il.

Je le savais, et je voulais être avec lui pour, et surtout à cause, de ça. Il me poussa jusqu'à mon lit où je me laissai tomber. Je ne sais plus qui me retira ma nuisette, mais je sais que plus, nous nous touchions, plus nos baisers étaient fiévreux. Lui et moi... Nous savions que la vie pouvait être horriblement courte, et c'était comme si nous ne voulions pas perdre une seule seconde. Très vite, plus un seul morceau de tissu nous séparait. Le temps n'existait plus, seul comptait la chaleur de l'autre. Si une personne avait le contrôle de la situation, ce n'était pas moi et ça me posait aucun problème. Nous étions vivants, tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

_**Je vous signale que ça fait un mois que ce chapitre est écrit. Voilà, tout est dit ;).**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	37. 2-14 Le chant de l'alouette

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** On a passé la barre de la moyenne de quatre reviews par chapitre ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Merci ^^. D'un autre côté, on a deux gros handicapés des sentiments, ils ne vont pas céder à leur pulsion dès le deuxième chapitre ;)._

_Andrea : Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit d'accord pour échanger sa place. À voir les réactions qu'on tous les lecteurs, je vais croire que je viens de faire un miracle..._

_Bee : Oui, mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fais de vous faire poiroter encore un peu ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**** Le chant de l'alouette.**

**Ou comment renouer avec de vieilles amies.**

Le soleil rentra commença à rentrer par la fenêtre. James passait sa main métallique dans mes cheveux. J'étais blottie tout contre lui. Je savais que maintenant, j'étais bel et bien prise au piège à cause de mes sentiments. J'avais cédé. Pas que ce soit mal, juste que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ses doigts me frôlaient la joue. Il avait fallu qu'on soit pris dans une fusillade pour qu'enfin, je craque. Est-ce que je le regrettai ? Pas une seule seconde.

-Il faut que tu appelles ton frère.

-Il faut que j'appelle Antonio, acquiesçai-je.

Je finirai par le faire, mais, je n'en avais aucune envi pour le moment. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas bouger. Et puis, si je l'appelai, Antonio allait finir par passer chez moi pour m'interroger. Je pourrais lui parler de la fusillade à ce moment. Ou pas, je n'avais pas envi de mêler encore plus ma famille à cette histoire. Je fixai le bandage à l'épaule de James. Il faudrait sans doute que je le change. Mais, ça voudrait dire que je doive me lever. Et je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de faire l'inventaire de nos blessures respectives. Non, je préférais rester près de lui. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de m'imaginer que personne ne voulait notre tête. Je ne suis pas très douée pour l'auto-persuasion.

-Il faudra que nous nous débarrassions des vêtements que nous portions hier, signalai-je.

Moins il y aurait de preuves pouvant être retenues contre nous, mieux ça sera. Nous étions couverts de bleus, ma voiture était foutue... Ça faisait déjà beaucoup. Je respirais calmement. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant en paix avec moi même. « Tu es la seule chose qui me rattache encore à ma part d'humanité ». Je n'osai pas demander à James s'il avait bien dit cette phrase et que je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir imaginer, parce que s'il l'avait réellement dit, ma vie comptait encore.

-Tu es bien paresseuse ce matin...

-Pas envi de me lever, répondis-je.

James déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me pousser et de se lever. Je crois que ma flemme n'était pas partagée. Je bougeai et retenu un gémissement. Mon pauvre petit corps était couvert de bleus. Le bon côté, c'est que c'était la seule douleur que j'avais. Merci au foutu sérum que je déteste. Au moins, il sert à quelque chose. Dans une heure ou deux, je n'aurais plus rien. J'attendis que James sorte de la douche pour aller me laver. Une fois propre, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon reflet. Je retiens de justesse une exclamation d'horreur devant mon reflet. J'avais des bleus partout, et mes cheveux... Mes pauvres cheveux. Le seul point positif était que mes hématomes étaient entrain de disparaître. Bon, j'étais dans une journée sale gueule. Je mis des sous-vêtements pour le sport qui aplatissaient mes formes, un vieux jeans délavés à force d'être porté, un t-shirt trop grand. Le seul point un peu glamour de ma tenue était une paire de bottes. Mais ça, c'est parce que je suis une fille du New Jersey, plus je suis mal à l'aise, plus mes talons sont hauts et plus je suis maquillée. Pour mes cheveux, je fis une simple queue-de-cheval. Certes, mon look avait tout du tue-l'amour, mais, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à être désirable. Non, ce dont j'avais envie, c'est que l'on me laisse tranquille. En tout cas, je me sentais mieux que la vieille, si je n'avais pas une voiture à faire disparaître, j'aurais sans doute été de très bonne humeur.

Je finis par descendre dans la cuisine où m'attendait un café. Pitié Seigneur, faites que ça ne veule pas dire « merci pour cette nuit ». J'y trempai mes lèvres avant de le reposer. Ok, c'était pour m'empoisonner, c'est un café pour femmelette. Si le café du matin ne peut dissoudre le planché, il n'est pas assez fort. Le premier doit te réveiller, pas de donner envis de te recoucher. Faire du bon café est un art. Et James n'y brille pas. Je suis sure qu'il pouvait faire mieux, mais qu'il se venge pour la fois où j'ai mis du laxatif dans sa boisson. Note à moi-même : toujours être la première dans la cuisine le matin pour faire le café. Bon, je suis peut-être mauvaise langue. Mais j'ai grandi dans le Bourg. Ici, les femmes sont fières d'être la seule autorité compétente dans la cuisine. L'hôtesse est la seule à savoir emballer correctement les doggy-bag. Elle est aussi la seule à savoir préparer le café et le thé. Partout ailleurs, les femmes veulent être les égales des hommes, ici, elles veulent être reine dans la cuisine et interdissent à tout mâle de faire quoique ce soit dans leur cuisine. Bref, elles sont restées coincer dans les années cinquante. Tout ça pour dire que même si James faisait le meilleur café de la planète, j'ai été élevée pour ne pas en être satisfaite parce qu'on est chez moi et que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait. Là, cette question de mauvaise fois ne se pose même pas, parce que ce café n'est pas bon. Il n'est pas assez fort. Il rentrait dans le cadre de la règle numéro trente et une (si ça sent la merde, que ça ressemble à la merde et que ça a le goût de la merde, il y a quatre-vingts pour-cent de chance que ce soit de la merde). Il sentait le café, il ressemblait à du café, il avait un vague goût de café, sauf que ce n'est pas du café, il fait partie des vingt pour-cent de marge d'erreur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fais le café. Je poussai la tasse loin de moi. Hors de question que je boive une gorgée de plus de cet infâme breuvage. Sauf si je suis en plein désert et que je n'ai rien d'autre à boire. J'ai bon être ce que je suis, je ne suis pas folle. Ou presque pas.

Je finis par aller rejoindre James dans le salon. Il était entrain de lire le journal. Damned, nos rôles avaient été inversés durant la nuit, ou quoi ? Pas que ça me gêne, j'aimais être chouchoutée, mais, que ça me faisait bizarre. On ne peut pas faire des reproches à un type gentil. Sans oublier que James n'était pas un type gentil et, ça m'allait très bien. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ma vie pour un type gentil. Il me fallait plutôt un type capable de tuer et avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Non, le mec bien n'était pas pour moi. C'est comme le mariage, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. C'est un peu triste, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je ne me vois pas vieillir dans une maison avec une barrière blanche.

-Que va-t-on faire de la voiture ? Fit James coupant court à mes pensées.

Ça, c'est une chose que j'aime chez James, il garde les pieds sur terre et ne se laisse pas distraire par des types qui veulent sa peau. Sans oublier que pour lui, lorsqu'il y a un problème, il y a une solution. Et qu'il accepte l'idée que la solution ne respecte pas les règles du jeu. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, parce que j'ai toujours eu du mal à jouer selon les règles.

-Je connais deux trois personnes qui peuvent-nous en débarrasser.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ?

-Le type qui cherche à nous tuer les emmerde, alors...

James eut l'air de rester septique. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la moitié de la population du Bourg avait au moins un parent ayant un lien avec la mafia quand même. Sans avoir grandi dans le milieu, j'avais fréquenté quelques personnes qui y travaillaient à l'heure actuelle. C'était même eux qui avait attiré mon attention sur le fat que le patron de Mickey ne venait pas du New Jersey et que personne le connaît.

-En tout cas, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils accepteront de nous aider, fis-je pour couper court à toute polémique. Ce n'est pas contre moi, c'est juste qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, donc, ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent te faire confiance.

-Et toi, tu me fais confiance ?

-Tu connais la réponse à cette question.

.

.

Pour passer ce coup de fil, je m'étais installée à l'écart, tout au fond du jardin pour passer ce coup de fil. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était mieux qu'attendre et de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. J'avais jeté un nouveau coup d'oeil dans la voiture, et il fallait vraiment qu'elle disparaisse. Il faut savoir un truc sur le Bourg. C'est le seul endroit où un flic peut avoir un mafieux pour voisin sans que personne le soupçonne d'être corrompu. Ça fait partie du charme de ce quartier. On vient comme on est et si on est gentil et que l'on laisse le voisinage tranquille, tout va bien. Je fermai les yeux et m'obligeai à respirer calmement. Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Oui ?

-Salut, Agathe, saluai-je.

Agathe est une fille bien. Une fille à qui je peux faire confiance pour être encore plus pragmatique que moi. Le seul truc que je pourrai lui reprocher, c'est ses relations, mais vu les miennes, je ne peux pas la blâmer. J'en ai des pires, comme exemple, il suffit de regarder le type dans mon salon.

.

.

J'ouvris la porte. Elle était là. Je savais bien que j'avais fait une proposition que l'on ne refusait pas, mais, quelque chose au fond de moi avait espéré que ce soit une autre personne qui soit envoyée me voir. Comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne me sentais pas belle. Grande, fine, à la pointe de la mode, la délicatesse faite femme. Voilà comment était ma visiteuse. Ex-miss New Jersey, ex-pompon-girl... La fille la plus populaire du lycée. Notre seule point commun était nos maisons proches, des parties de Cluedo et qu'enfants, nous fréquentions la même église.

-Agathe, James. James, Agathe. Agathe jouait avec moi le dimanche après-midi lorsque nous étions enfants. L'oncle d'Agathe est dans les pièces détachées. James est un ami et collègue que j'ai rencontré à New-York.

-Joyce, ou l'art des résumés, ironisa mon amie d'enfance. Je vais aller inspecter le véhicule.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, James se retourna vers moi et je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'avais-je encore fait de mal ?

-Collègue ?

-Je pouvais difficilement dire « ex-tueur psychotique de l'HYDRA ».

-Ce n'est pas faux.

C'est moi, ou il se moque de moi ? Les garçons, ils s'installent dans vos vies et s'amusent dès que l'on fait un truc stupide. Ils sont tous les mêmes !

-Son oncle est dans les pièces détachées automobile ?

-C'est son activité de jour. Parfois, il exerce son talent pour l'un de ses cousins de la mafia.

-Joyce...

-Ils vont régler le problème de la voiture.

James me prit le bras. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait une solution et je l'avais trouvé. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient me demander de tuer pour eux.

-La tête du patron de Mickey. C'est le prix à payer pour leur aide sur ce dossier. Enfin, pas la tête à proprement parler, ils se contenteront d'un nom. Mais il n'y a pas de problème vu que mon aussi, je veux le voir mort.

-Joyce...

-Je sais que c'est une solution stupide, mais, les solutions débiles sont ma spécialité. Et on ne peut pas demander à une autre personne, au moins avec Agathe, je peux rester suffisamment proche de la vérité pour que mes mensonges soient seulement des omissions.

-Joyce, me coupa-t-il. Tais-toi. Tu as raison.

Bien entendu que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Même quand j'ai tort, j'ai raison. Le fait que j'ai raison est une règle de l'univers. J'ai raison, le ciel est bleu et Loki a un look de tapette. Bref, le fait que j'ai raison est un fait. James et moi, nous nous regardions en silence. Même après la nuit dernière, nous ne nous comprenions pas. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas étonnant, ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec une personne que tu te mets à la connaître parfaitement. Notre silence fut brisé par le bruit des pas de mon amie d'enfance. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou et de la remercier.

-Ton problème sera réglé dans la soirée, m'assura Agathe. Tu pourras déclarer le vol demain. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux poulets que tu m'as prêté ta voiture, que je me suis garée n'importe où et qu'on me l'a piqué.

-Bonne trame pour une histoire, je vais essayer de la broder un peu, mon frère ainé n'est pas un crétin.

-Bonne idée.

Le temps qu'elle nous salue et qu'elle parte, la tension était retombée. Ce n'était pas plus mal, j'ignorai si j'étais prête à me disputer avec James. Je savais que j'étais encore sous le choc des évènements de la veille et que tuer moi-même ces personnes avait réouvert la plaie que j'avais à cause d'Edward... Eux ou moi... Leur mort ou ma vie... Lui ou mon devoir... Sa vie ou mon pays... Je réalisai que pas une seule fois, l'idée qu'Edward aurait pu me tuer cette nuit là m'avait traversé l'esprit. J'avais toujours su qu'il ne me fera rien. Un frison me parcourra le corps. Mon acte de la nuit dernière était plus légitime que ceux qui m'avait poussé à tuer Edward. Mais, dans les deux cas, j'avais agi par égoïsme. Dans les deux cas, j'avais tué pour me protéger. La première fois, pour protéger mon honneur et ma dignité. La seconde, pour ma vie et celle d'un ami. Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je soupirai en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Le sixième sens maternel avait encore frappé. Je décrochai en sentant un début de migraine.

-Maman, commençais-je. Pourrais-je emprunter la Buick ?

-Tu veux une voiture ? Tu viens manger.

-C'est du chantage.

-Juste un échange de bon procéder.

Damned. J'allais me faire interroger par ma mère. Nous revoilà inviter de nouveau chez ma mère. Au moins, nous allions avoir une nouvelle voiture. Ni ma mère, ni ma grand-mère ne refusera de me prêter celle à laquelle je pense, elles la détestent presque autant que moi. Si on pouvait dire que cette foutue voiture d'oncle Amos est nouvelle. Oncle Amos, paix à son âme, était l'un des frères de mamie Bella. Il a acheté sa Buick en 53 et toutes les pièces d'origine sont toujours là. Rien n'a jamais pu écailler la peinture de la carrosserie. Oncle Amos a finit par aller jouer au poker avec le bon Dieu, mais, sa voiture est toujours là. Et je déteste cette bagnole. Je la hais. Elle consomme comme huit et elle est aussi maniable qu'un camion. Le seul point positif, c'est que comme mamie Bella ne conduit pas, je n'ai pas à dépenser un seul centime pour avoir une nouvelle voiture.

Au moment où nous allions partir chez ma mère, on sonna. J'ouvris la porte, me demandant si Antonio n'avait pas déjà compris que j'avais un lien avec la voiture explosée sur la route dans un coin paumé. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt en découvrant mon visiteur. Damned. Pour le coup, j'aurais préféré tomber nez-à-nez avec une vingtaine de types de l'HYDRA, dans ce cas-là, j'aurai au moins su comment réagir. Merde, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une comédie musicale, lorsque l'héroïne apprend quelque chose qui va lui changer la vie de façon irrémédiable. Si Dorothée et le magicien d'Oz débarquent, je ne réponds plus de mes nerfs. Quoique, sur ce dernier point, c'est déjà le cas. Là, maintenant, j'avais envis de hurler. Pendant quelques secondes, je fus sous le choc, avant de m'en remettre. J'avais connu des situations plus étranges ces derniers mois. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je me lève ce matin. Bien entendu, il manquait plus que lui pour que ma journée soit complète.

* * *

_**Qui vient d'arriver ? Coulson ? Fury ? Antonio ? Tony Stark ? Steve Rogers ? Une pieuvre violète à poix verts ? Surprise au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Un cookies au premier qui trouve !**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	38. 2-15 Voir sa famille et se disputer

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Personne n'a trouvé qui avait sonné. J'en suis contente, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup. Vu le nombre de reviews et comme j'ai dit que je posterais deux chapitres quand on atteindra les 150 reviews, je vais en poster deux tout de suite, comme ça, ça sera fait. Pour me remercier, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Crâne Rouge est une idée, mais non. Steve non plus, bien essayée._

_Isy : Pour l'heure, deux personnes m'ont proposé Fury et la réponse est nom. Quand à la pieuvre violette, tu y es presque, mais ce n'est pas ça;)._

_Andrea:Oui, le seul moment où Loki n'a pas un look de tapette, c'est quand il pète un câble dans Thor 2:)._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**** Voir sa famille et se disputer.**

**Ou comment changer de voiture.**

-Papa ! Fis-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Dis à ta mère que je ne viendrais pas manger au repas de famille de dimanche.

Et il repartit. Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous avez bien profité du spectacle parce que vous avez vu mon père dans toute sa splendeur. Rassurez-vous, il est comme ça avec tous ces enfants. Et pour le repas du dimanche, ce n'est pas grave, il a toujours mieux à faire. Depuis le temps, ni Marlène ni ma mère ne comptent sur sa présence dans la vie familiale. Les seules fois où il daigne venir, c'est pour Noël parce qu'il ne peut pas y couper. Non, la chose qui fait qu'il m'épate vraiment, c'est qu'il connaît mon adresse. Rien que pour ça, je dois aller brûler un cierge. Ou faire venir un exorciste, la possession peut expliquer ce fait étrange. Je regardai la voiture paternelle partir. Si c'était un présage, j'ignorai si c'était un bon ou non. Dans le doute, j'allais prendre ça comme le signe d'une catastrophe imminente.

.

.

Au final, le dîner s'était bien passé, la nappe n'a pris le feu qu'une seule fois. J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir partir avec la Buick sans me faire poser trop de questions embarrassantes. Mais c'était sans compter sur Antonio. Après le repas, mon frère me rejoignit dans le jardin où j'étais allée m'isoler lorsqu'une de mes belles-soeurs m'avait demandé quand je comptait me marier. Il était le seul à avoir tilter sur le fait que me faire piquer ma voiture n'était pas dans mon style.

-Que c'est-il encore passé ?

-Rien, juste une divergence d'opinions.

Antonio me regarda. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Sans doute parce qu'il regardait feu ma voiture. Même avec une bonne couche de peinture, on ne pouvait plus arranger son apparence.

-Une divergence d'opinions ? Répéta-t-il.

-Parfaitement.

Je n'allai pas jusqu'à hocher la tête d'un air entendu, mais, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Mon frère n'était pas idiot, il allait faire un plus un et trouver que ça fait deux. Mon agression, plus Carl, plus ma voiture avec des impacts de balle... Ça va faire des chocapic.

-Bien entendu, si tu avais des problèmes, tu me le diras ?

-Oui.

Même pas vrai, mais au point où j'en étais, un mensonge de plus ou un mensonge de moins... Bien entendu, mon frère ne me croyait pas. J'avais toujours eu du mal à lui mentir. À mes trois autres frères, pas de problèmes, mais à lui... Antonio avait un détecteur de mensonge intégré, il tenait ça de ma mère.

-Comment ça se passe avec ton ami ?

-Il m'énerve !

Mon frère ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âme. Antonio me regardait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Tu as un vrai problème de gestion des sentiments.

-Je n'ai pas un problème de gestion des sentiments, j'ai un problème de sentiments.

-Mais tu l'aimes, signala mon frère.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que l'amour. Ce truc est un poison. Un poison doux, agréable et léger... Mais un poison quand même !

-Tu oublies juste un détail : on ne peut pas vivre sans amour, Joyce.

Je le regardai un instant, réfléchissant aux points positifs de lui tirer dessus, et je décidai que tout compte fait, c'était mon frère, que je l'aimais et donc que je n'allais pas le tuer. Mais l'idée était tentante. Je crains de commencer à virer psychopathe. En plus, il avait raison. J'aime James. Le nier ne servira à rien. Mais j'avais la trouille de l'aimer. La dernière personne que j'avais aimée comme ça était morte. Mac, Edward, Carl... Tous les hommes n'étant pas de ma famille que j'avais aimée (d'amitié ou d'amour) durant ma vie d'adulte étaient morts. Sauf James.

-Si tu veux, je connais plein de mecs gentils...

-Je ne veux pas d'un mec gentil, Tonio, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui est prêt à exploser lorsqu'il a peur de me perdre.

Oui, je suis égoïste. Je l'ai toujours été et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je changerai. Et James... J'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait faire de cette planète un enfer si on me faisait pleurer. Je savais que c'était sans doute une impression, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi abîmé que moi, c'était une impression plus belle et plus précieuse que le plus spectaculaire des diamants. Et, surtout, ce que je ne pouvais pas dire à mon frère, c'est que j'avais besoin d'un homme pouvait être encore plus impitoyable que moi.

-N'importe quel italien avec lequel tu sortiras sera près à exploser s'il risquait de te perdre.

-Mais ce n'est pas lui que j'aimerai.

Voilà, je venais de le dire. J'avais mis du temps à l'admettre à voix haute, mais maintenant, c'était fait. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Mon frère passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-S'il te fait pleurer, je lui casse les deux jambes.

J'aurais voulu dire à Tonio que s'il essayait, c'était lui qui risquait d'être en fauteuil roulant, mais je me contentai de sourire en lui disant que c'était un peu disproportionné. Mon frère m'entraina à l'intérieur. Au bout d'environ une heure, e finis par donner le signal du départ, et pris James par la main. Il m'accompagna dehors, où j'ouvris le garage. Elle était là dans toute sa splendeur. Rien que de la voir, j'eus envi d'hurler. Je vous jure que c'est vraiment flippant de voir le Soldat de l'hiver totalement admiratif devant une voiture. Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait moins peur de la voir nous regarder comme une cible, et je sais de quoi je parle.

-C'est une Buick, fit-il.

-C'est un frigo sur roues.

-Ce qui n'empêche pas que ce soit une bonne voiture, répliqua James.

-Si tu aimes les tanks, maugréai-je sur un ton sombre.

Je hais cette voiture ! Elle est grosse, elle est moche et elle est bleue ciel ! C'est sûr que l'on est à l'abri dedans, c'est un dur de tirer sur quelqu'un lorsque l'on est mort de rire. Non, je n'exagère pas. Franchement, j'ai l'air d'une fille qui vit encore chez ses parents dedans. Bon, je vis dans le même quartier qu'eux, mais ce n'est pas par choix. Le seul avantage de cette voiture, c'est qu'elle est gratuite. Je regardai ma mère parler avec Antonio. Elle était aussi forte qu'intelligente. Si un jour, j'ai une fille, le mieux que je pourrais souhaiter pour elle, c'est qu'elle soit une ravissante idiote. Le plus gros problème de ce type de fille, c'est de ne pas se casser leurs ongles. Et leur question existentielle est de savoir s'il y a assez sur la carte de bleu de papa pour se payer la paire de chaussures tant désirée. Il faut bien que je reconnaisse que l'indifférence chronique de mon père m'avait toujours poussé à refuser le moindre centime venant de lui. Il n'a jamais compris que je n'ai jamais voulu son argent. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un père qui fait attention à moi. Les seules fois où il semble me remarquer, c'est quand je me sers de mon intelligence pour faire des âneries, ça a toujours été comme ça. Si je joue dans une pièce au lycée, il n'en a rien à faire. Mais, si je me fais arrêter pour trouble à l'ordre public, là, il y a quelqu'un.

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Aux différentes façons dont je pourrai recommencer ma vie une fois que j'aurai donné ma démission au SHIELD.

Lui tournant le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression qu'avait James à ce moment, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il devait être au moins légèrement surpris. En tout cas, dans ma tête, j'entendais la chanson « Hou ! La menteuse ! ».

-Je crois que je suis fatiguée de tous ces mensonges, lui expliquai-je. Certains matins, je me réveille et je me demande ce que je fais encore dans la course.

-Tu es douée dans ton métier.

-Je serai toujours douée en free-lance. Douée et mieux payée pour remuer la merde de ce monde.

James ne dit rien, alors, je pris ça comme une indication que c'était encore à moi de parler.

-Je suis fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée de tout ça. Je vois les gens... En règle générale, je peux deviner ce que la personne en face de moi va dire avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Et j'ai bon lui parler... J'ai l'impression d'être dans une salle remplie de monde, et j'ai beau hurlé de toutes mes forces, rares sont ceux qui m'entendent. Et parmi eux, encore plus rares sont ceux qui m'écoutent. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : pouvoir choisir.

-Un jour, une sale gamine m'a expliqué que j'avais le choix d'être esclave de mon passé ou pas. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle applique ses propres conseils...

Il monta dans la Buick en me laissant en plan sur le trottoir. Il ne fallut quelques secondes pour aller le rejoindre. C'est moi où le Soldat de l'hiver devenait philosophe ? Vous voulez mon avis ? Il me fréquente trop.

.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Sharon m'appela. Inutile de dire quel a été le sujet de notre conversation. Ni à quel point, elle s'est mal passée. À une époque, nous étions aussi proches que des sœurs et l'une soutenait toujours l'autre. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ? Elle ? Moi ? Le chemin que nous empruntions ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, nous sommes plus d'accord pour faire front commun face à la vie. Il avait suffi d'une divergence d'opinions pour mettre à mal notre amitié.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, signala Sharon.

-Tu veux dire de qui. Et oui, je le sais. Et non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur la question.

Toujours la même conversation. Et je savais déjà comment ça allait finir. Souvent, j'ai envis de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas forcément de la faute des personnes qui me parle, c'est surtout que je n'ai strictement rien à faire des conseils qu'ils me donnent. Franchement, pourquoi les gens continuent à me prendre la tête sur des choix que j'ai déjà faits ? Sharon en est un bon exemple, c'est une fille géniale qui me supporte. Mais, elle oublie que je peux me montrer aussi têtue que chiante, et que j'ai décidé que non, je ne serais pas raisonnable pour deux sous. Sans oublier que ce n'est pas ses arguments qui vont me faire changer d'avis, ce n'est pas mon style de pleurer. Sauf devant E.T. et Titanic, mais ça, ce sont des cas extrêmes.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Sharon, dis-je, il ne va rien se passer, et surtout, il ne va rien m'arriver.

-C'est un tueur.

-Ce n'est pas important, répliquai-je.

Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. Je ne savais pas quand mon colocataire involontaire devait rentrer, mais, je savais que s'il revenait sans que je m'en rende compte, rien que certaines de mes réponses pouvaient porter à confusion. J'entendis un nouvel argument de Sharon pour que je mette James à la porte.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Il n'est pas un problème. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Tu as surtout besoin de t'éloigner de lui, Joyce. Cette histoire ne peut pas bien se terminer.

-Je sais.

Oui, je savais tout ça. Je savais que rester auprès de James n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il était là pour moi. J'étais suffisamment lucide pour savoir que j'étais égoïste, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour venger Carl.

-Coulson est dans le New Jersey, va lui parler, me conseilla mon amie.

-Je ne peux pas, je le boude.

Sans la voir, je sus que Sharon levait les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé.

Je hurle ou je ne hurle pas, telle est la question. J'aurai voulu répliquer qu'elle avait de la chance qu'on lui parle, mais je savais que c'était par jalousie. Alors, je ravalai ma réplique.

-Joyce, je te connais depuis des années. Tu ne te comportes pas comme tu le ferais.

-Bref, mon jugement est brouillé, résumai-je.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Sharon, je suis une analyste, tu m'insultes en me pensant incapable de lire encore les lignes.

-Je dis juste, que tu ne sais peut-être plus qui tu sers.

-Je sais à qui va mon allégeance, déclarai-je.

J'en avais entendu assez pour savoir que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Après dix ans de bons et loyaux services, il fallait que je tourne la page. Il fallait que je laisse tomber le SHIELD. Maintenant que ma décision était prise, je n'en avais pas peur contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire. Au contraire, je me sentais plus calme que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'allais quitter le SHIELD. Cette idée me soulagea. Et je pouvais tours louer mes services comme consultante, comme ça, je continuerai à servir mon pays.

-C'est mon problème, c'est à moi de le régler. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, ni celle du SHIELD. Je suis une grande fille, Sharon.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais...

-Je sais ce que je fais, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas très classe de ma part, mais vous vouliez que je lui dise quoi ? Que je suis morte de peur devant les sentiments et l'attirance que j'ai pour James ? Lui dire de ne pas s'en mêler est bien plus clair et ne risque pas de la faire débarquer chez moi en catastrophe. Je sentis un léger courant d'air et je levai la tête dans sa direction. James se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de derrière. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps il était là, mais j'étais sure d'une chose : il n'était pas chez moi lorsque j'ai commencé à me disputer avec Sharon. Le problème lorsque l'on surprend une conversation téléphonique, c'est que l'on a que la moitié des répliques et que l'on peut très vite se faire des films sur la nature du sujet de la conversation. Ma gorge se serra. Quelques explications allaient devoir être nécessaires.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre que je coupe en deux pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop long. Mais vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour avoir la suite :).**

**À la revoilure.**


	39. 2-16 On se fait du mal

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**** On se fait du mal.**

**Ou comment perdre son job.**

Le regard que me jeta James me glaçait les sangs. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte lorsqu'il passe en mode « tueur sans pitié », mais je peux vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas ignorer être l'objet d'un tel regard. Mon instinct me disait de fuir, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'en avais assez d'être critiquée sur chacun de mes choix. J'en avais marre de ne jamais rien faire de bien. Une fille bien aurait gardé son calme et aurait tout expliqué d'une voix posée. Mais je ne suis pas une fille bien. Je suis une humaine avec des défauts humains. Parfois, je craque et fonce dans le tas. Avant de le faire, je vais quand même tenter une approche plus délicate.

-Ce n'est pas...

-J'en ai entendu bien assez, me coupa-t-il.

Lui et moi avions atteins un point de non-retour. Trop de stress, trop de silences, trop d'émotions, trop de tout. Aucun de nous était une personne calme au départ. Égoïstes, menteurs, tricheurs, emmerdeurs, chieurs, tueurs, sociopathes, et plein d'autres termes pouvaient nous décrire. Mais, nos manques de réactions ne venaient pas d'un calme olympien, juste d'un manque de sentiments. Et lorsque nous commencions à avoir des sentiments, nous en avions peur, alors, nous attaquions. Mordre est plus facile qu'accepter. Du moins, c'était ce que je ressentais.

-Tu blabla comme quoi tu voulais quitter le SHIELD, c'était du flan ?

-Non ! James, tu dois me croire, lui affirmai-je.

Il me plaqua contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'énervai et que j'avais peur qu'il me tire dessus. C'est juste que j'avais oublié juste quelques jours qu'il pourrait aisément me tuer et disparaître dans la nature. Le regard qu'il me lançait à ce moment me le rappela. Malgré tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, il restait un tueur avec des réflexes de tueur. Je savais que le jour où nous en serons à nous entre-tuer, je ne ferais pas le poids.

-Tu sais où va ton allégeance ? Grand bien te fasse ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle aille à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, rugit-il.

Je décidai de passer sur sa remarque. Le fait qu'elle soit vraie en parti m'y aidait.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire alors que c'est la vérité, lui répliquai-je.

-Tu mens tout le temps ! À tes frères, à tes belles-soeurs, à ton père, à tes grands-mères, à tes neveux et nièces, et même à ta mère ! Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ?

-Tout mensonge s'appuie sur une part de vérité, me défendis-je.

-De toute façon, tu es incapable de dire la vérité. Il faut toujours que tu caches quelque chose ! Il t'est totalement impossible d'être honnête !

-Peut-être, mais moi, je ne suis pas une putain de meurtrière !

Enfin si, mais, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Concernant James, je savais que je venais de dépasser une limite. Je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Mais, il avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il oser me dire ça ? Ce n'était pas moi qui avais un jour voulu l'utiliser. C'était lui qui était venu, s'il n'était pas content, la porte est ouverte.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps que Fury est toujours vivant ? Cracha-t-il.

-Que QUOI ?

Je le regardai n'arrivant pas à croire à ce que James venait de lancer. Fury... Vivant ? C'était... C'était trop gros pour avoir été inventé. Ma première pensée fut « il se moque de moi », la seconde « et moi, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ». Mais, dans tous les cas, je n'arrivai pas à dire un seul mot.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Je le regardai et je devais avoir un remarquable air de famille avec un poisson rouge. J'avais du mal à comprendre l'information qu'il venait de me lancer. Le Soldat de l'hiver passa sa main devant mes yeux, il semblait inquiet. Mais, j'étais trop sur le choc pour m'en soucier.

-Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant sinon, tu viendrais de me répondre qu'on t'a installé l'électricité de week-end.

Je continuai à le fixer sans comprendre. Puis, je me mis à battre des paupières. L'information venait de passer, mais, j'avais dû mal à réaliser la porter que pouvait avoir cette information.

-Coulson m'avait dit que le projet Tahiti avait été arrêté... Murmurai-je.

-De quoi... Oh ! Tu parles du sérum qui t'a ressuscité ? Non, j'ai échoué à le tuer. Deux fois.

À un autre moment, l'idée que par deux fois, il ait raté la même cible m'aurait amusée. Mais pas là. Là, je voyais quelque chose que j'aurai voulu ne jamais voir. Si j'avais confiance en Coulson, l'inverse n'était peut-être pas vrai. Il m'avait formée, soutenue, aidée... Mais pour lui, me faire confiance... Me dire des choses qu'il sait être important pour moi... Certes, je ne lui avais jamais dit tout ce que je savais sur James, mais j'avais des raisons que je lui expliquer. Et il savait que j'avais à ma connaissance des éléments l'intéressant. Il le savait. Lui... Il savait pour Fury. Il était « l'Oeil valide » de Fury. Il ne pouvait que savoir. Et il ne m'avait rien dit. Avant cette révélation, il y avait une constante dans mon univers : Coulson avait confiance en moi. Maintenant... Maintenant, je me rendais compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Règle n°67 : si tu ne peux plus avoir confiance en ton supérieur, c'est peut-être que tu t'es trompée d'agence. J'avais inventé cette règle au cas où. C'était la seconde fois en un an que je la trouvais bien trop vraie.

-Fury est vivant... Répétai-je en détachant chaque mot.

Non, j'étais désolée, mais, ça ne passait pas. Si c'était vrai, ça voulait dire trop de choses désagréables. Je voulais partir et entendre Coulson me dire que c'était faux. Sauf que... Sauf que James avait plus à gagner en me disant la vérité qu'en me mentant. Si j'étais courageuse, j'aurais interrogé James, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pris la fuite et allai me réfugier dans la salle de bains. Je sais, c'est si cliché, mais, j'étais sure que James ne viendrait pas m'y suivre. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il reste derrière la porte. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrai toujours sortir par la fenêtre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je finirai par faire lorsque je voudrais sortir.

« Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête parce que James avait raison. La seule personne a qui je ne mentais jamais, c'était Sharon. « Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? » C'était vraiment comme ça qu'il me voyait ? Une personne à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance ? Des larmes coulaient le long de ma joue. J'allumai la douche pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre pleurer. Il fallait mieux qu'il pense que je n'ai pas de cœur. C'était plus sûr pour moi. Ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Redevenir cette bonne vieille « Coeur de Glace » du SHIELD que rien ne venait troubler. Cette femme au cœur plus dur que de la pierre. Cette femme que James avait réussi à chasser de ma vie à coup de vacherie et de complicité partagée. « Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? » Au SHIELD, je n'avais jamais eu la réputation d'une femme incapable de poignarder dans le dos. Selon certaines rumeurs, je ne connaissais même pas le sens du mot remord. Je finis par sécher mes larmes et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je restai un instant la main sur la poignée avant de la lâcher. Non. Je ne voulais pas redevenir « Coeur de Glace ». Cette femme n'était pas heureuse et je voulais tellement l'être. Je me retournai et eus un petit rire un peu fou lorsque je me redis compte que j'avais oublié d'éteindre la douche. Je finis par rester planter comme une idiote au milieu de ma salle de bains.

-Joyce...

Mon nom avait été murmuré. « Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? » C'était le même homme qui m'avait jeté cette phrase au visage que celui qui venait de m'appeler d'un ton me demandant d'être gentille et de lui ouvrir la porte. J'avais envis d'ouvrir la porte... Pour le gifler et lui labourer le visage avec mes ongles. Même moi, je savais ce qu'était le tact.

-Joyce...

Non. Je ne pouvais pas sortir par la porte. Si c'était le cas, je finirais par pleurer devant James. Je ne le voulais pas. « Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? » Cette phrase m'avait fait trop mal pour que je le laisse voir le résultat de ses mots. J'avais un point faible, il l'avait vu et venait d'appuyer dessus de toutes ses forces. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis. Si j'étais suffisamment silencieuse, il se rendra compte que je me fais la malle une fois qu'il entendra le moteur de la voiture de mon grand-père. À pas de loup, j'allai dans le salon prendre mon sac à main. Une chance sur deux que les clefs de la voiture y soient toujours. Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds. Et commença à fouiller dans mon sac. Bingo ! Les clefs y étaient ! James... Il faudrait un jour que je t'apprenne que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de parler, il faut lui piquer ses clefs de voiture. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te parler. Je montai dans le monstre, m'installai et mis le contact. Puis, je me tirai. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je savais vers qui aller. J'avais besoin de parler à Coulson, et ce dernier était à la base du SHIELD du New Jersey.

.

.

La base n'avait toujours pas changé, sauf qu'elle était quasiment à l'abandon maintenant. C'est le problème de se voir couper son budget par l'ONU. On était tellement concentré sur nos ennemis que l'on a oublié de surveiller nos alliés. Ne faire confiance à personne. Même moi, j'avais fini par oublier cette règle. Coulson et moi marchions dans les couloirs quasiment vides.

-J'ai appris que le Directeur est toujours en vie, lançai-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Au manque total de réaction de Coulson, je devinai qu'il le savait déjà. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être tenue à l'écart. Oui, j'étais déjà de bonne humeur et il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ? Lui demandai-je.

-Quelques jours après qu'il ait été enterré.

-Et personne n'a songé à me transmettre le mémo ?

-Seuls des agents du SHIELD et les gens directement concernés sont au courant.

-Et moi, je suis quoi ? La voisine de palier ? Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une personne qui rentre dans aucune de ses catégories qui m'a appris que Fury était toujours en vie ?!

-Avec ce genre de choses, les fuites sont inévitables...

Plus je lui parlais, plus j'étais furieuse. Soit Coulson ne comprenait pas mon problème, soit, il jugeait que je me comportais comme une enfant mal-élevée. Ou, sinon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais toujours tout accepté du SHIELD et que je faisais des histoires sur un seul point, un minuscule détail. Minuscule détail, mon cul. Ça changeait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Déjà, James n'avait pas tué Fury. Ensuite, je n'avais plus à me reprocher de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir vis-à-vis de Pierce.

-Vous pouvez toujours revenir travailler...

-Non.

-Raws...

-Non, le coupai-je. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je viendrai, mais _plus_ comme un Agent du SHIELD, Coulson. Je viendrai non parce que c'est mon boulot, mais parce que je le dois.

Je levai mes yeux vers mon mentor. C'était difficile, mais c'était ce que je devais faire pour prendre ma vie en main. Je devais le faire, parce que rien ne sera comme avant.

-Je vous présente ma démission.

-Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne changera cette décision.

-En effet. Je ne suis peut-être pas une femme bien, mais j'ai toujours été un bon Agent. Je suis morte une fois. J'ai donné ma vie pour le SHIELD. Je méritai de savoir que Fury avait survécu. J'avais le droit de ne pas pleurer la mort de quelqu'un de confiance. Par erreur... C'est par erreur que j'ai appris la vérité.

Je me levai et me mis à marcher de long en large.

-Je reconnais que ce n'était sans doute pas une erreur, mais un test, mais ça ne change pas le fait que les personnes qui auraient dû me le dire ont gardé le silence. Putain de bordel de merde, Coulson ! Je suis une menteuse, une tueuse, une arnaqueuse et d'autres noms en « -euse », mais j'estime avoir prouvé être une femme de confiance pour le SHIELD.

J'étais au-delà de la fureur, je me sentais trahie parce que _moi_, j'avais eu confiance en eux.

-Alors, je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire lorsque j'ai _découvert_ pour Tahiti. Ce que j'aurai dû faire lorsque j'ai été l'objet d'une modification génétique _sans_ mon _putain de foutu de merde_ consentement. J'avais le droit de dire « non », _mais_, vous ne me l'avez pas laissé. J'ai pris sur moi en me disant : « c'était pour mon bien », « ils ne pensaient pas à mal », « je suis vivante et c'est ce qui compte » et d'autres banalités _sans le moindre sens_. Je dis « _stop _». Trop, c'est _trop_. Je comprends l'utilité du secret, mais, si je faisais toujours partie des Agents du SHIELD, j'avais le droit de savoir. Je craque, j'arrête les frais. Je me _casse_.

Le ton de ma voix se calmait de plus en plus, mais, Coulson se gourait s'il pensait que j'étais entrain de me calmer. Je n'étais pas calme. Cette histoire me donnait envie de hurler, mais le faire ne me servirait à rien, sauf à être ridicule.

-Joyce dit « merde ». Elle en a _marre_ d'être prise pour une conne. Si le monde a besoin d'elle, vous avez mon numéro de téléphone. Si c'est le SHIELD, c'est « même pas en rêve », déclarai-je.

Je tournai les talons et partis sans un regard en arrière. Je ne claquai pas la porte pour la raison que ce n'est pas possible à cet endroit, mais, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. J'en avais marre.

* * *

**Ça y est, Joyce a quitté le SHIELD. La question est : est-ce que c'est pour toujours ou est-ce que c'est juste parce qu'elle est en colère et blessée ? J'attends votre avis.**

**À la revoilure.**


	40. 2-17 L'agent et la sale gosse

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** La traduction français de « shield » est bouclier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : C'est vrai que les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, Bucky pourrait faire confiance à Joyce. Quoique, je pense que ce qu'il a vécu par rapport à l'HYDRA l'influence encore et qu'il a dû mal à accepter qu'on puisse vouloir l'aider sans rien attendre en retour._

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**** L'agent et la sale gosse.**

**Ou comment avoir une bourse d'étude.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je craque et dis « non » à Coulson. Au départ... Disons que « merde » est la base de ma relation avec lui. Mais, lui, il ne m'avait pas lâché, et m'avait prouvé que... Qu'il pouvait m'aider. Il... Il avait été plus proche de moi que mon propre père durant toute mon enfance. Partir comme ça... Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage de lui demander pardon. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tellement courageux. J'ai toujours préféré la fuite à l'affrontement. Même s'il m'arrive de chercher la bagarre, je dois bien le reconnaître.

.

.

_2004, Trenton, New Jersey._

Je fusillais l'homme se tenant devant moi, lui, il ne semblait pas du tout être dérangé par mon hostilité. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché. J'avais fini par apprendre par mon père (pour une fois qu'il me parle) que c'était cet homme qui s'était arrangé pour que je n'aie pas à passer devant un juge à cause de mon dérapage sur la voie publique. Bref, il avait aidé mon paternel. Rappelez-moi de crever les pneus de sa voiture de collection garée juste devant la maison de ma mère.

-Je suis l'agent Phil Coulson, mademoiselle Raws.

-Et vous travaillez pour ?

-Le Stratégique Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.

-Le type qui a choisi ce nom a dû vraiment se faire chier.

Mon père me fusilla du regard l'air de dire « ne fait pas la maligne, jeune fille, tu es mal placée pour ». Ma mère ne disait rien, mais, ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement indulgent. C'est toujours comme ça, mon père me désapprouve dès que je fais preuve d'intelligence, et ma mère m'approuve quoique je fasse.

-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Franchement, faire que les initiales d'une agence forment le mot shield, il faut le faire.

Mon père me regarda comme une vache regarde un train qui passe. Maman, tu es sure que c'est bien avec lui que tu as eu quatre enfants ? Moi, j'ai un doute.

-Shield, bouclier ? ... Bouclier, shield ? … Bouclier, bouclier ? Fis-je en désespoir de cause.

D'accord, je le reconnais, mon père est un cas désespéré. Il n'a pas l'air de faire le rapprochement, même après que je lui ai expliqué le truc. Ça me donne envis de me fracasser le crâne. En désespoir de cause, je jetai un coup d'oeil au visiteur. Non ? Il ne viendra pas à mon aide ? Tant pis pour lui.

-Bref, résumai-je la situation. Votre agence dépend de qui ?

-Joyce, me gronda mon père comme si je venais de dire une ânerie.

-Quoi ? Suis-je la seule dans cette pièce à me demander de qui dépend une agence qui ne fait pas partie des agences fédérales des États-Unis d'Amérique ? Je peux toujours me tromper, car, on a le droit à toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, reconnus-je. Mais, ma question reste légitime.

Au regard que ma mère jeta à Coulson, la réponse était non. Par contre, mon père me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis méfiante que je suis difforme. Enfin, je crois. C'est juste que je suis suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'il y a toujours une arnaque. Si j'avais été une ravissante idiote, j'aurais sans doute été plus heureuse. Et peut-être que mon père m'aurait aimé.

-De l'ONU.

Il y a une chose à dire sur l'agent Phil Coulson, c'est que la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais même l'impression qu'il était plutôt content de ma méfiance. Franchement, ça m'inquiète plutôt pour sa santé mentale. Enfin... Le seul modèle d'homme de sa génération à qui je peux le comparer, c'est mon père. Et, même moi, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas un exemple. Et Coulson, si c'est bien son vrai nom, ne serait jamais vu voir une sale gamine sans faire une enquête sur elle. Je me trompe ?

-Depuis combien de temps me surveillez-vous ? Interrogeai-je.

-Posez-vous toujours autant de questions ?

-Êtes-vous toujours aussi casse-pied ?

Nouveau sourire de sa part. J'ai très envie de lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Mais, je suis une fille calme, je sais me tenir. Enfin, durant cinq minutes. Je me mis donc à le fusiller du regard, ce qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Nous vous avons repéré lorsque vous avez rendu une thèse d'une centaine de pages sur l'évolution de la musique à votre professeur d'histoire.

Pour ma défense, il avait dit que le sujet était libre, et j'avais été très inspirée. Le fait que je passais la semaine chez mon père, donc dans ma chambre à m'ennuyer, m'a bien aidé à développer le sujet.

-Je suis venu pour vous faire une proposition, mademoiselle Raws.

-Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse ma fille, interrompit mon père.

Et moi, je pense que je suis assez grande pour parler toute seule. Ça fait seize ans qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi, il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Si ? Quelle est l'information qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire qu'il cherchait à me protéger. Mais de quoi ? Je ne savais même pas quelle était la proposition de cet homme. Cette idée piqua ma curiosité. Oui, lorsque l'on met un mur, même si c'est pour me protéger, j'ai envis d'aller regarder derrière, c'est plus fort que moi. J'eus comme un doute. Mon père me connaissait mal, mais pas à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère, sentant l'orage arrivé, invita l'agent à visiter la maison, notre visiteur accepta me laissant seule avec mon père.

-Ma date de naissance ?

-Quoi ?

-Quel jour suis-je née ?

-Qu'est-ce que cette question ?

-Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Mon père soupira. Je sais que vous pensez un truc du genre « mais c'est quoi cette question ? Bien entendu que son père connaît la réponse ». Franchement, je pensais comme vous jusqu'à ce que le regard de mon paternel se mette à fuir le mien. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je m'y attendais presque. Ce fut les secondes les plus interminables de ma vie. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il reparla.

-Le dix-huit octobre ?

Soulagement de courte durée. Et ce fut la pire humiliation que j'ai connue. J'aurais encore préféré aller à l'école en pyjamas que ça. Ça aurait pu être pire et dire la date entière. Il n'avait pas donné l'année, et c'est tant mieux, je n'aurais pas pu lui trouver d'excuse s'il avait rajouté « deux mille un ».

-C'est ton divorce avec maman qui a été prononcé un dix-huit octobre. Moi, je suis née le seize juin mille neuf cent quatre-vingts huit.

Ma voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Mon père ne connaissait pas ma date de naissance. Je pourrais dire que je m'y attendais. Mais non. Je pensais, j'espérais, qu'il m'aimait assez pour retenir ma date d'anniversaire. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard plein de compassion de Coulson dans le cas où il aurait entendu. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Damned, je vais pleurer. La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était que notre visiteur était avec ma mère dans une autre pièce.

-Je crois que je vais me retirer, déclara notre visiteur au loin.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'entendis à peine ma mère lui répondre. Et lui faire la conversation jusqu'à la porte.

-Mademoiselle Raws ? M'interpela Coulson en sortant. Vous étiez parfaite dans le rôle d'Antigone.

Je saluai l'agent d'un signe de tête. Damned. Ma dernière pièce avant d'aller à la fac. Cette pièce que mon père n'est même pas allé voir. Ce type... Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant ce jour, mais lui, il était allé la voir. Ma gorge se serra. Un inconnu faisait plus attention à moi que l'homme avec qui je partage des gènes. Non, je ne devais pas tomber dans le piège des émotions. C'était trop dangereux. C'était un coup d'échec. Il jouait sur mon affectif pour que j'accepte. Non, je ne lui courrais pas après. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Mais, au moins, lui, il devait connaître ma date de naissance. J'éclatais en sanglots.

-Joyce... Commença mon père.

-Pars, le suppliai-je entre deux larmes.

Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter que mon propre père ne connaisse de moi que mon nom. Je ne suis pas la fille parfaite, mais j'ai essayé. Tout ce que j'avais fait... Mes notes brillantes, le théâtre, le solfège... Et même mes bêtises ! Tout ça, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il fasse attention à moi. Et tout ça avait été vain. J'avais l'impression que si, un jour, je mourrai et revenais d'entre les morts, sa seule réaction serait de me demander si je n'avais pas oublié de ramener des chips.

.

.

_Le lendemain matin._

La Buick est jamais en panne. La Buick est toujours en parfaite santé. Même quand je n'ai pas envis d'aller à l'école, elle pète la forme. Je hais cette bagnole. Dieu soit loué, ce n'était pas celle de mon oncle, alors, elle avait encore une couleur potable. Je n'aime pas cette marque automobile. Sans doute parce que mon père l'adore. Cette idée me donna envis de mettre le feu à toutes les Buicks que je croiserais. Mon père n'était pas capable de retenir ma date de naissance, mais il pouvait dire de quand date l'une de ces foutues voitures juste en regardant le moteur.

-On apprend beaucoup de choses d'une personne en voyant ses actes, lui une voix me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tournais si rapidement que je fis un faux mouvement. Damned. Coulson se tenait devant moi, tranquille comme s'il était normal qu'il soit là. Il m'avait fait peur ce con. J'étais tellement occupée à rouspéter que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et lui, il gardait son sourire. Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de faire la gueule ?

-Et que pouvez-vous dire sur moi ?

-Que vous allez en cours juste pour fuir la discutions que vous devrez avoir avec vos parents.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Parce que vous avez validé le cours auquel vous voulez vous rendre avant la fin du premier trimestre.

Ce type devrait s'appeler « réponses à tout ». Je le regardai. Il commençait à me gonfler ce type. Déjà, je ne lui avais rien demandé. Ensuite, je n'ai rien demandé. Après, je ne lui demandais rien. Ai-je dit que je ne lui ai vraiment rien demandé et que j'aurais préféré qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde ? Oui, je ne suis pas patiente, et alors ?

-Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

J'écoutais ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je le regardai partir. Ce type voulait vraiment de moi. Il n'était pas comme mon père qui s'occupait de moi juste quand il n'avait pas le choix. J'allais en baver, mais, je savais ce que j'allais faire. Ma mère était déjà d'accord, sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas invité à rester chez elle suffisamment longtemps pour me parler. Et sa proposition était tentante. Une bourse... Mes études totalement payées... Je n'étais même pas obligée de rester au sein de cette agence si je voulais partir... Et quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère pour veiller sur moi. Quelqu'un qui se soucierait de moi sans que j'aie un lien du sang avec lui. C'était ça qui me tentait le plus.

.

.

_Trois jours plus tard._

-J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver.

Coulson se retourna et je lui souris. Et oui, j'étais là. Je passais devant lui et me dirigeai vers sa voiture. Je sentais que Coulson me fixait. Oui, j'avais changé d'avis et alors ? C'est mon droit, seuls les cons ne changent jamais d'avis. Il devait attendre quelque chose, mais, je ne savais pas quoi. Je ne le regardais pas en jetant mon sac sur la baquette arrière. Mon choix était fait.

-On y va ? Lui demandai-je.

Coulson ne soupira pas, il ne me regarda pas non plus comme si je venais d'une autre planète. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il acceptait qui j'étais et qu'il se moquait pas mal si je n'étais pas parfaite.

.

.

_Aujourd'hui._

Tout ça était derrière moi. J'étais prête à tourner la page. À partir ailleurs, découvrir une nouvelle vie. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois. Sur un coup de tête, mais, ça ne m'avait pas trop mal réussi. La plupart du temps. Je pouvais le refaire. J'en étais tout à fait capable. Tout d'un coup, j'avais l'impression d'être plus légère comme si le poids du monde avait soudainement cessé de peser sur mes épaules. J'avais seize ans et venais d'échapper d'une condamnation pour « atteinte à la pudeur » et « outrage à agent » lorsque j'avais accepté que le SHIELD finance mes études. La fin de mon adolescence et ma vie d'adulte avaient été déterminées, surveillées, travaillées, pour et par le SHIELD. Aujourd'hui, je venais de larguer tout ça, et, j'en avais aucun regret. Aujourd'hui, j'avais officiellement cessé d'être un Agent, une femme, du SHIELD. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je me sentais légère. J'étais libre.

Je repensai à ce moment au parc, il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'avais refusé de livrer James à Coulson. Un instant, j'avais jalousé une femme. Elle, elle n'avait pas à faire des choix, elle n'avait pas à renoncer à son humanité pour protéger le plus de gens possible. Aujourd'hui, j'étais cette femme. J'ai enfin le choix de faire ce que je voulais de ma vie. Oui, c'était un renouveau.

Je quittai le bâtiment. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve à chaque fois que je n'ai pas de parapluie ? Dans le fond, j'aurai dû mis attendre, la météo avait annoncé du beau temps. Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture en relevant le col de mon manteau. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, alors que j'étais arrêtée à un feu rouge, un homme rentra dans la voiture et pointa une arme à feu sur moi.

* * *

_**J'aime bien les fins comme celle-là uniquement quand c'est moi qui les écrit. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait ce coup là. Non ? Tant pis.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	41. 2-18 Le retour de Mickey Mouse

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous savez que vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, j'y réponds toujours. Pour ceux qui n'osent, pas ne soyez pas timides, je ne mors pas.

Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui me reviewe, je vous aime les gars et les filles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Toi, tu as un chapitre de retard et moi une review de retard, nous sommes quittes;). Si tout ce passait bien, Joyce n'aurait jamais de problème et ça ne serait pas drôle._

_Bee : On parle de Joyce, elle arrive toujours à retomber sur ses pieds._

_Isy : Il fallait bien que Joyce craque un jour ou l'autre. Elle a eu une sale journée qui continue bien mal..._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**** Le retour de Mickey (Mouse).**

**Ou comment se faire enlever bêtement. Encore.**

Je jetai un regard plein de mépris à Mickey. Même avec son arme vers moi, il n'arrivait même pas à me faire peur. Minable. À moins que ce soit moi qui ait l'habitude de _vrais_ méchants. C'est possible aussi. J'ai trop d'ennemis, les mafiosos du dimanche ne me font plus peur.

-Roule.

-Le feu est rouge.

Mickey jeta un coup d'oeil au feu de signalisation pour constater que oui, je ne me payai pas sa tête, le feu était vraiment rouge.

-Je t'avais dit de lâcher l'affaire et tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

Mickey serra des dents. À force de faire peur à des enfants, il devait plus trop savoir comment réagir face à un adulte décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Qui a dit qu'adulte, c'est vite dit ? Je suis majeure et vaccinée. J'ai même une maison rien qu'à moi ! Squatter par un tueur, mais personne n'est parfait. Et il y a pire comme problème, par exemple, on peut avoir un crétin dans sa voiture. Tiens ! Qu'ai-je dans ma voiture ? Un crétin. Vous voyez, ma situation pouvait être pire. Il pourrait pleuvoir. Ah non, il pleut déjà.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Triangularisation de mon portable ? Demandai-je.

Mickey ne me répondit pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait agacé.

-Mouchard sur ma voiture ?

Re-silence.

-Tu m'as vu passé en voiture et tu t'es dit que comme j'étais seule, et que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Les oreilles de Mickey rougirent et je sus que j'avais touché juste. J'éclatai de rire. Minable. J'étais menacée par des minables. Moi ! Un ancien Agent du SHIELD, j'étais entrain d'être enlevée par des mafiosos de troisième zone. Honte sur moi ! Ma seule consolation, c'était que Mickey avait un gros revolver et qu'après vingt-six ans de vie commune, j'aimai ma tête, elle et moi étions attachées l'une à l'autre.

-C'est la première fois que l'on ose me faire ce coup-là, dis-je une fois que je m'étais calmée. Généralement, les criminelles tiennent à conserver une certaine image vis-à-vis des autres. Sans oublier que...

Mickey colla son arme sur mes côtes. J'allais avoir un bleu.

-La ferme.

-Et elle est où ?

Mickey me regarda comme s'il rêvait de me tuer et de réduire mon corps en cendre. Il avait encore du travail à faire pour réussir à me faire peur. Je continuai à rouler en sachant que tôt ou tard, mon kidnappeur allait de donner des indications pour m'approcher de l'endroit où j'allais véritablement morfler. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour m'en sortir. Je m'obligeai à me calmer. Si je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'arriver de la cavalerie, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de m'en sortir par moi-même.

-C'est par où ? Reformulai-je.

-À droite.

À droite, c'est la sortie de la ville pour un endroit où même si on m'entend hurler, on prendrait ça pour le cri du Diable de Jersey. J'étais mal. Mais, très, très mal. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir et de ridiculiser Mickey du même coup. Ce dernier continua à me donner des indications que je suivis en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de ne tirer de cette merde. Je sais qu'obéir n'était pas une bonne idée, mais le canon de son flingue était collé à moi. Même si par miracle, il était bourré et complètement aveugle, à cette distance, il pourrait me tuer, et cela, même avec le sérum qui coule dans mes veines.

On finit par arriver dans une clairière. Sans un mot, Mickey prit mes clefs de voiture et m'enferma, le temps pour lui de faire le tour du véhicule. Lorsqu'il me fit descendre, je savais déjà comment cette journée allait finir si je ne m'échappai pas. Je savais que si je le laissai m'emmener loin de la route, j'étais morte. Ma seule chance de survie était de me débarrasser de lui et de m'enfuir en courant. Mais, je savais aussi que Mickey n'hésitera pas longtemps avant de me tirer dans le dos. Je laissai Mickey se mettre derrière moi et me prendre le bras pour me quitter. Son revolver devait toujours être braqué sur moi, mais une chance était qu'il était droitier et que c'était cette même main qui me tenait. Par conséquence, son arme était dans la mauvaise main. Je savais que si je voulais survire, je devais tenter un truc particulièrement stupide.

J'expirai l'air de mes poumons, et, dans le même mouvement, je donnai un coup d'épaule à l'aveugle. Au bruit, je devais lui avoir cassé le nez. Pas très fair-play de ma part, mais je n'étais pas là pour gagner un prix de chevalerie. De toute façon, ça m'aurait servi à rien une fois morte. Si on devait écrire une chose sur ma tombe, je ne voulais pas que ce soit « c'était une adversaire loyale qui est morte parce qu'elle respectait les règles ». Personnellement, un « une chieuse de moins, au suivant ! » était un éloge funèbre plus tentante pour moi. Nous roulions, nous nous battions comme des enfants avec la violence de ceux qui avaient déjà tué et qui voulait recommencer. L'un de mes instructeurs m'avait fait rentrer dans le crâne que pour survivre, je devrais être capable de foncer dans le tas et de ne pas laisser à l'autre une seule seconde de répit que ce soit en parole ou en acte. Je griffai, frappai sans me soucier des coups que je recevais. Je ne réfléchissais pas, seule l'issus du combat m'intéressait, tout le reste avait aucune importance. Je n'avais qu'un seul but : que Mickey ne se relève pas. Je finis par lui donner un coup dans les burnes. Je profitai qu'il cherche son souffle pour me relever d'un bon et m'enfuir à toute jambe dans la forêt.

Certes, ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée, mais il est plus dur de tirer sur quelqu'un lorsqu'il y a un arbre encore lui et nous. Au bout de quelques minutes de courses folles, je me stoppai et posai une main sur mon point de côté. La douleur me signala qu'une balle m'avait écorchée plus ou moins gravement le flanc. Au toucher, il n'y avait de sang. Plus de peur que de mal. Il fallait que je m'accroche que ça aurait pu être pire. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, puis, je repris ma course. Je n'étais pas, enfin, n'avait pas été la meilleure agent de terrain du SHIELD. Mais, j'avais été formée comme tous les autres pour me sortir de ce genre de pétrin. Mais je devais reconnaître que si un pull et un jean allaient dans ma situation, des bottes ayant un talon de cinq centimètres n'étaient pas les chaussures idéales pour faire une course en forêt.

Je courrai en ziczac parce que le chemin le plus court entre une personne et son poursuivant est la ligne droite. J'entendais la voix de Coulson, le même type qui m'avait enfermée dans un coffre de voiture pour mieux m'apprendre à en sortir. Les consignes et les conseils qu'il m'avait donnés, il y a des années, résonnaient dans ma tête. Je ne devais pas me retourner pour voir où était Mickey parce que si je le faisais, j'allais ralentir involontairement. Je ne devais pas aller en ligne droite parce que par réflexe, on va à peu près là où est allé la cible que l'on poursuit. Je ne devais pas penser à ce qu'il allait m'arriver s'il me rattrapait parce que sinon, je risquai de céder à ma peur et, donc, me décourager. Je devais courir le plus vite possible et réfléchir si je pouvais trouver de l'aide aux endroits où je passais. Si je ne trouvais personne pour m'aider, je devais trouver un moyen de laisser le plus d'informations possibles aux personnes qui vont partir à ma recherche.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, au fil de ma course, je retrouvais mon calme. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante. Je finis par glisser et dévaler la pente sur le derrière. Si ça sort d'ici, je le nie. Ma réputation comprend beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas de faire des gaffes tout droites sorties des Loony Toons. Quoique... J'ai surtout la réputation d'être capable de tout pour remplir une mission, et d'être capable de survivre juste pour emmerder le monde. Certains murmures même que je tiens un registre des gens que je fais chier pour ne pas oublier d'en énerver certains de façon régulière. Une légère douleur à la cheville me ramena à ma situation actuelle. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas dire une flaupée de jurons qui auraient trahi ma position et me cachai dans un bosquet.

Je me mis à masser ma pauvre cheville à travers ma botte. Si je retirai ma chaussure, je risquai de ne plus pouvoir la remettre sans oublier qu'elle maintenait ma cheville et que c'était mieux que rien. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je n'osai pas bouger, de peur de faire du bruit. J'eus l'étrange l'impression de revenir plus ou moins six ans en arrière, dans ces ruelles en Europe de l'Est, le jour où j'étais morte. Je sentis une crise de panique montée en moi. Il fallait que je me calme. Cédée à la panique ne servira qu'à me faire tuer. Une sonnerie de portable retendit, Dieu merci, ce n'était pas la mienne.

-Oui ? Fit la voix de Mickey. Elle a réussi à filer (pause). Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à la trouver (pause). Oui patron (pause). Fais chier !

Quelque chose me dit que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché lorsqu'il avait dit les deux derniers mots. J'entendis les pas s'éloigner, et, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Oui, j'avais peur. Mais le truc, c'est de ne pas céder à sa peur et de s'en servir pour augmenter ses capacités physiques. À la voix de Mickey, je pouvais dire qu'il avait peur de son « patron », et que cette peur pouvait le faire se montrer négligeant. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas vérifié que personne était caché dans les buissons à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour moi. Et c'était intéressant. Au départ, j'avais cru que ce « patron » faisait partie de la bonne vieille mafia de Trenton. J'avais fini par comprendre que ce type n'était pas né dans le New Jersey pour la simple et bonne raison que personne le connaissait. Pas même Agathe Morelli, avec qui je jouais à la poupée après la messe, lorsque j'étais une petite fille innocente. Et pourtant, l'un des oncles de cette fille est Peter la sortie. Pourquoi est-il nommé comme ça ? Parce que Peter vous conduit à la sortie. Hahaha, cette blague ne m'a jamais fait rire. Bref, je ne savais rien du « patron » de Mickey. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Je me demande bien pourquoi, je suis une fille si agréable. J'ai à peine aidé à l'inculpation d'une dizaine de ses hommes. Ok, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais, c'est juste professionnel, ça n'a rien de personnel. Ce n'est pas une raison de tenter de me tuer. Oui, je roule des yeux en soupirant. Je profitai de ma pose involontaire pour faire l'état de la blessure par balle que Mickey m'avait fait durant notre lutte. L'écorchure n'était plus que peau cicatricielle. Je serrai les dents. Je ne savais jamais si je devais maudire ou remercier le sérum que l'on m'avait injecté. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et je fermai les yeux en soupirant. À quelques minutes près, j'étais morte. Je me remis debout en prenant soin de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur ma cheville endommagée. C'est sûr que Mickey ne pouvait pas m'emmener en ville, trouver de l'aide aurait été trop facile. Nouveau soupire de ma part.

Je finis par sortir de la forêt. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal et je rêvais d'une douche. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'apercevoir la station-service du vieux Greg (un vrai pervers, ce type, mais là n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire). Toujours à loucher sur les décolletés des femmes, ou pire, les imaginer nues. En boitant, je finis par y parvenir. J'aurai adoré être dans un film pour pouvoir mettre sur pause, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais dans la vraie vie, et dans la vraie vie, le méchant ne connaît pas le mot « pouce ».

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte et elle ne s'ouvrit pas, bien entendu. C'était bien ma veine de tomber sur l'unique station essence du New Jersey fermée un mardi après-midi. En tout cas, il fallait que je rentre dedans pour trouver un téléphone et appeler n'importe qui à la rescousse. Je parvins à ouvrir et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur en priant pour avoir déclenché une alarme silencieuse (on a toujours le droit de rêver). J'attrapai le téléphone derrière la caisse et je composai le numéro de mon domicile. Avec un peu de chance, James y était encore.

-Allez, décroches, murmurai-je en suppliant.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, ma messagerie se déclencha et je me mis à parler le plus vite possible. Il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement que je risquai de me faire attaquer par un Mickey pas content du tout dans très peu de temps.

-James, décroche ! Je suis dans une station-service près d'une forêt, je ne sais où. Il y a un carillon composé de pièces de voitures devant la porte. Et...

J'étais tellement occupée à donner le plus d'informations possibles que j'entr'aperçus trop tard la crosse de l'arme-à-feu qui m'assomma.

* * *

**Oups ?**

*** Évite les tomates ***

**Ok, ce n'était ce que vous vouliez. Mais, je suis un auteur de fanfiction, vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part ?**

**En tout cas, pour le titre, je n'ai pas pu résisté. Oui, je sais, je suis une faible femme.**

**À la revoilure.**


	42. 2-19 Bad day

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme cette fin d'année est stressante avec tous les examens qui approchent, j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres cette semaine. Voici donc le premier du lot, le suivant sera samedi.

Tous les films et les séries citées en disclamer peuvent être spoiler dans cette histoire. Vu la réflexion d'une amie qui lisait par dessus de mon épaule pendant que j'écrivais, il faut mieux que je le redise une nouvelle fois.

Allez, on s'approche de la fin de la seconde partie. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous, mais, c'est encouragent pour moi, parce que ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt arriver à la partie qui se passe durant Avengers 2. Non, ce n'est pas rassurant, c'est stressant. C'est la partie qui me met le plus sur les nerfs parce que :

1)J'ai horreur d'écrire des scènes actions !

2)Il faut que ça colle au film et que je place Joyce dedans.

3)J'ai vraiment horreur d'écrire des scènes d'actions.

4)Je n'ai pas le film en DVD donc, je dois me fier à mes souvenirs.

5)J'ai vraiment mais vraiment horreur d'écrire des scènes d'actions.

6)Je ne connais pas très bien certains personnages du film.

7)Vous ai-je dis que je déteste écrire des scènes d'actions ? Mais, vraiment-vraiment.

8)Je dois réécrire certains passages que j'ai écris avant la sortie d'Avengers 2.

9)J'ai vraiment horreur d'écrire des scènes d'actions.

10)Vu le film, je ne peux pas faire un truc qui part dans un délire.

Je crois que vous avez compris l'idée de mon blabla. En fait, ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je doive respecter des trucs en fait, donc, je ne peux pas partir dans un délire, même maitrisé.

Tout ça pour arriver à deux mots : bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Pour la défense de Joyce... Ok, sur ce coup-là, on ne peut pas prendre sa défense. Elle a « fugué » de chez elle en laissant James comme un con alors que c'est sa meilleure défense contre Mickey. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? On est toujours le con de quelqu'un. Si Mickey est le con de Joyce, alors, Joyce est forcément la conne d'une autre personne;)._

_Andrea : Tu étais à Cannes ? C'est pas juste * boude parce qu'elle, elle était coincée en cours *. Bon, plus sérieusement, je fais quasiment le même coup à chaque chapitre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes sont encore surprises;). Oui, je suis passée maître dans l'art d'éviter que les OVD (Objet Volant Douloureux) me touchent, alors, pas de problème pour moi ^^. De mémoire, il n'y a pas de James dans ce chapitre._

_Mero : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je t'expliquerais du mieux que je le peux._

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : ****Bad day.**

**Ou comment faire en sorte qu'une journée soit bien pourrie.**

Certains jours, on ne devrait pas quitter son lit. Je crois que cette journée peut figurer sur cette liste. Elle avait mal commencé, et elle a mal fini. Je ne suis ni fan des films d'horreur ni fan des clichés. Après une course-poursuite en forêt, j'eus le droit à un autre cliché des films d'épouvante : la cave. À la réflexion, j'avais même eu le fumier qui poursuit l'innocente héroïne. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'avais eu la dose des clichés du genre. Enfin, non. Plus tard, j'allais découvrir, qu'il peut toujours y avoir plus de clichés. Pour décrire la situation de cette journée, j'invoquerai ma règle numéros trente et une : si ça sent la merde, que ça ressemble à la merde et que ça a le goût de la merde, il y a quatre-vingts pour-cent de chance que ce soit de la merde.

C'est avec un mal de tête épouvantable que je me réveillai. Je voulus bouger et je vomis ce qui restait dans mon estomac avant de retomber là où j'étais au paravent. Il n'y a pas à dire, la classe, c'est moi. Lorsque le monde fut plus stable, je réessayai de me redresser une nouvelle fois. Ce coup-ci, rien ne se mit à tourner, alors, doucement, je me relevai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une cave. Ma gorge se serra. Vu l'odeur de moisissure, la maison était à l'abandon. Même si on se rendait compte de ma disparition, personne ne songerait à venir me chercher ici. Enfin, personne avant que je ne sois tuée ou pire. Il devait y avoir des caméras... Du moins, si ses ravisseurs sont un temps, soit peu intelligents, il y a des caméras, sans doute infra-rouge ou thermiques, vu le faible éclairage. J'ai bien conscience de réfléchir comme si j'avais affaire à un gros truc, ou à des adversaires avec trois neurones, mais on va dire que c'est le cas, ça m'évitera de me faire tuer parce que j'ai sous-estimé la personne en face. Je songeai à James. Il n'allait pas venir me sauver cette fois. La prochaine fois qu'il m'énerve, je ne sors pas par la fenêtre. La prochaine fois, je lui fonce dans le tas et je le vire de chez-moi ! Et puis flûte à la fin ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui se fais enlever ? Pourquoi c'est jamais le tour de James ! Il fallait que je me calme que je fasse le point...

Oui, j'étais en position de faiblesse, mais comme le dit Sun Tzu dans L'art de la guerre : « Si tu es fiable, agis comme si tu étais fort ». Seuls ceux qui n'ont aucune chance panique. Il fallait que je me calme, que je lutte contre mon instinct de survie qui me disait de fuir par tous les moyens. Seul un esprit clair et fort pouvait me permettre de m'en sortir. Je n'étais pas dans une situation où je devais gagner du temps. J'étais dans une situation où je devais me montrer plus forte que mon adversaire. Paniquer ne servirait à me faire tuer. Il me fallait un plan, comme le dit si bien ma chère règle soixante-dix : si tu as un plan A, tu as un plan B. Même si pour être franche, vu la situation, c'est plutôt la règle soixante-neuf (si tu n'as pas de plan, improvise), que je vais appliquer. Je suis très forte pour improviser. Tellement forte que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Avant de virer aux extrêmes, agissons comme si j'étais totalement saine d'esprit.

Ce qu'il me fallait c'est un plan. Bon, commençons par faire un point sur la situation. J'étais enfermée depuis je ne sais combien de temps dans une cave, je ne sais où. Pourquoi faut-il que les méchants soient tous fans des clichés ? Et puis, je ne sais toujours pas s'ils ont une caisse de retraite. Ou des fonds de pension, c'est possible aussi. Oui, je crois que je me suis égarée du sujet principal qui est « je suis dans la merde ».

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer sur la situation, mais mes pensées se tournaient tout le temps vers James. Si c'était à refaire, si je pouvais recommencer ma vie... Je retournerai à cette nuit où il s'est introduit chez moi. Lui, je serai incapable de l'effacer de ma vie même si notre histoire ne peut pas bien se terminer. Pour le coup, j'aurais voulu avoir de quoi écrire pour lui laisser un message. Non. Même si j'avais de quoi noté, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le trouve et cette note pourra tomber entre de mauvaises mains. C'était une idée stupide.

Je me concentrais sur les battements de mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent calmes. Même si c'était contre moi-même, la colère ne m'aidera pas à m'échapper. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Déjà, il fallait que je voie si je pouvais m'échapper de cette pièce facilement. Personne ne pense à tout. Il y avait forcément une zone, une faille, dans la sécurité. Une faille... Il y avait au moins une. Ils m'avaient laissé mes bottes. Je bougeai doucement mes jambes, et je le sentis. Je dus lutter pour ne pas sourire devant tant d'incompétence. Règle numéros onze : toujours avoir un couteau sur soi. Et j'avais un couteau. Je n'aurais le droit qu'à un seul essai. Le couteau, ça sera pour plus tard.

J'avais à peine commencé à chercher un moyen de sortir que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible, et je levai les yeux en soupirant. La forêt, la cave et maintenant, la porte. C'est un court des lieux les plus clichés ou quoi ? La prochaine fois, pas la peine de me les montrer, des photos, c'est amplement suffisant. Un connard que je connaissais bien se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et, surprise, il n'avait pas de hache entre les mains. Au moins, ce stéréotype me sera évité. J'en étais presque déçue. Il eut un instant de silence avant que Mickey ouvre sa bouche. Avant même d'avoir entendu le moindre son venant de lui, je savais qu'il allait dire une connerie.

-Mais tu es morte !

-C'est vrai. Mais ça va mieux...

Il a dit une connerie. J'aurai dû parier. Mickey me regardait comme si j'étais un affreux zombi près à lui manger le cerveau. S'il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité, il se serait enfui en courant. Si j'étais bel et bien revenue d'entre les morts, et ça ne sera pas la première fois. Je n'en étais plus à un retour de plus ou de moins. Le jour où je me réveillerai à la morgue, je serais dans la mouise, mais en attendant, je faisais avec. Mais bon, je n'avais toujours pas viré au cannibalisme.

-Il m'avait dit que te fracasser le crâne n'était pas assez. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que tu n'avais plus de pouls lorsque je t'ai emmené ici.

Je haussai les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal et que le type en face de moi ne savait pas prendre une tension. Je lui aurai bien conseillé d'essayer avec un pieu la prochaine fois, mais je craignais qu'il me prenne au pied de la lettre. Je pouvais même lui dire qu'il n'était pas le premier à croire qu'il avait réussi à me tuer. Ça aurait pu le démoraliser. Mickey sortit un revolver de sa poche. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à savoir qui est-ce « il ». L'analyste en moi avait hâte d'avoir cette réponse, mais mon instinct de survie me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir cette donnée. Mickey fit un pas vers moi, j'en fis deux à reculons. Tout ce que j'avais pour me permettre de survivre, c'était mon intelligence et mon sang-froid. Punaise, je veux une arme. Oui, j'ai un couteau, mais c'est un couteau suisse, ça ne fait pas très sérieux face à un malabar. Et je préfère les armes à feu. Ou encore mieux : mon sac-à-main. Mais, si je rate mon coup avec le couteau, je n'aurai pas le droit à un autre essai. Il faut mieux que j'attende de me pas pourvoir récupérer une autre arme avant de le chercher... Bon, d'accord, il est dans un endroit où je dois retirer ma botte pour le récupérer. Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas prévu de me faire enlever ce soir. Je sais, r_ègle n°55 : tu peux toujours être surprise. Je me suis faite avoir, on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage, nom d'une biquette cul-de-jatte !_

Mickey se reprit et alla se poser près de moi. Tout dans son langage corporel invoquait la menace et je dus lutter pour ne pas lui mettre un coup dans les burnes. Je suis sans doute trop curieuse pour mon bien, mais, je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Mais avant, j'avais une question. Je la savais parfaitement inutile, mais étant une femme, j'ai le droit d'être curieuse, autant que j'en profite.

-Qui ça, « il » ? Demandai-je d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

Il me prit le bras et tenta de me tirer, mais il ne voulait pas me faire du mal, alors, comme je ne bougeai pas, il ne me força pas à avancer. Non, il me surprit en me lâchant. Je m'attendais plutôt qu'il me traine de force dehors. Ma surprise ne dura qu'un temps.

-Avances.

-Non.

Mickey me plaqua son revolver entre mes omoplates. Je reconnais que je me suis trompée, au temps pour moi. Un jour, il comprendra que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se mettre derrière un type que l'on veut descendre lorsque l'on est tout seul pour le surveiller. Mais pas aujourd'hui, et c'est tant mieux pour moi. C'est une occasion comme ça qu'il me fallait. Je ne suis pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas sauter dessus.

-Demander si gentiment, maugréai-je.

Il dut me pousser pour me faire avancer. Hors de question que je l'aide en coopérant. Même si ça peut être une idée pour l'amadouer pour mieux le plumer. Quoique non. Je ne suis pas Mère Térésa, je n'ai rien d'une gentille fille. Hors de question que je sois serviable avec lui.

-Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça.

-Tu aurais pu ne pas faire tuer Carl, répliquai-je froidement.

Vu la situation, je pouvais abandonner mon masque de la gentille fille. Je ne suis pas une gentille. Je suis une espionne, une analyste, une tueuse, une tricheuse, une menteuse et une manipulatrice (j'ai dû oublier un ou deux adjectifs). Être gentille ne faisait pas partie de mes prérogatives, mais je pouvais faire semblant, j'étais même douée pour ça. James avait raison, je mens tout le temps, alors, pour une fois, j'allai laisser quelqu'un voir qui j'étais réellement. J'allais dire la vérité sans l'enrober dans un mensonge. Lorsque l'on fait mon boulot depuis trop longtemps, on perd des morceaux de son âme petit à petit. En dix ans, il ne devait pas rester grand chose de mon âme.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Lentement, je fis demi-tour et je regardai. En voyant mes yeux, il frémit discrètement.

-On a toujours le choix, lui signalai-je dans un murmure.

J'aurai pu le frapper, il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus choqué. Oui, de la Joyce du lycée, il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne restait que l'analyste du SHIELD. Cœur de Glace n'a pas de sentiments, elle est juste faite de calculs et froides décisions. Et cette femme froide et implacable, c'est moi. La Joyce qui fait la mariole est juste un masque. Moi, je suis une femme qui peut conseiller de sacrifier plusieurs de mes collègues juste pour coincer un homme. Je fais mon Devoir, et pour ça, je suis capable de beaucoup de choses. La dernière fois que Mickey s'était introduit chez moi, il avait une chose qui étaient vrai. Ni lui, ni moi était encore un enfant. Nous sommes des adultes. Je repris ma route. Il avait peur de moi, tant mieux. Mais, je n'avais que quelques secondes pour agir quand même.

D'un coup de main, je lui fis lâcher son arme, mais il me fit une prise d'art martial en faisant prendre à mon bras une position douloureuse. Alors que je tombais à genoux, je retins de justesse un cri de douleur. Brusquement, le crétin me releva et me traîna à travers les couloirs. Dieu, que je le haïssais à ce moment. Et en partie parce que j'étais sure d'avoir bousillé une paire de bottes neuves par sa faute. Comment ça, j'en suis en partie responsable ? Désolée de pas vouloir le laisser me tuer.

-Pourquoi te débats-tu ? Tu sais bien que c'est vain. Essaye de mourir dignement, me gronda Mickey.

-On peut vivre dignement, mais au moment de crever, on ne l'est jamais. Et oui, on supplie, on hurle, on a peur, on chiale, on bave, on se pisse dessus et encore plein d'autres joyeusetés... Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les règles, il y a des exceptions, mais tout le monde n'a pas les couilles des musiciens du Titanic qui ont joué le plus longtemps possible... Avant de mourir noyer, et je suis quasiment sure qu'ils ont hurlé à ce moment-là, parce que personne ne peut se taire alors qu'on a l'impression que des milliers de lames nous transpercent de part en part.

Je parlai pour ne pas hurler de douleur, j'avais l'impression que mon bras était à un cheveu d'être déboité. Mickey ne répondit pas, et, il me poussa dans une pièce tout en continuant à me maintenir les mains dans le dos. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'homme devant moi. J'avais dû faire quelque chose au bon Dieu dans une autre vie, car, ce n'était pas possible que j'ai une poisse pareille.

* * *

**Si je vous dis qu'au départ, ce chapitre et le suivant devait ne faire qu'un, vous dites quoi ?**

*** Évites le tomates ***

**C'est bien ce qui me semblait.**

**A la revoilure !**


	43. 2-20 Stay Alive !

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens de faire un constat. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de poster la partie deux que j'ai déjà fini le plan final de la partie trois et que je commence à réfléchir sur la partie quatre. Dommage que la rédaction prend plus de temps que d'écrire les grandes lignes des chapitres, sinon, je pourrais doubler voir tripler le rythme de publication. Mais bon, il me reste plus de la moitié des chapitres de la partie trois à rédiger, alors, j'ai encore du boulot devant moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : En fait, il est mort, puis il a été autopsié vu qu'on lui a tiré dessus avant d'être incinéré. Bref, il est mort de chez mort. Par conséquence, non, ça ne peut pas être Edward._

* * *

**Chapitre 43 :**** Stay Alive !**

**Ou comment énerver le monde juste en respirant.**

Tom Pitt se tenait devant moi, droit comme un I et con comme un balai. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Le ciel est bleu, il fait froid en hiver et ce type est le roi des connards. Les derniers morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place. Combien de chiens-chiens de Pierce étaient encore en vie pour me pourrir la vie ? Lorsque je voulus lui mettre ma main dans la figure, je me rappelai que Mickey me tenait toujours. Punaise, plus j'en apprenais, plus je me demandai si c'était vraiment nécessaire de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir des gens bien sur Terre. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que je croyais dur comme fer que oui, il y avait des gens bien sur Terre et qu'il fallait se battre pour les protéger.

-Et dire que Mickey ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dit que vous étiez plus dure à tuer que la moyenne.

-N'oubliez pas de faire passer l'information, histoire qu'un jour, je tombe enfin sur quelqu'un de dangereux.

J'eus l'impression que Mickey essayait de m'arracher un bras (sans doute pour me taper avec), mais je ne laissais pas une seule preuve de ma douleur se voir dans mon comportement. Pitt et moi, nous regardâmes à la recherche d'une faiblesse chez l'autre tout en nous échangions des regards assassins. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me faire passer pour plus idiote que je l'étais, cette ruse n'avait jamais marché sur lui. Et lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter le coup de « si tu es sage, je te relâcherai, parce que je t'apprécie », nous nous détestions, et cela, royalement. La seule carte que je pouvais jouer était celle de le faire chier, mais ça, ma simple présence suffisait. Lui, il pouvait toujours miser sur le fait que j'étais à sa merci. Sauf que mon dossier du SHIELD montrait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui me faisait céder. Il lui restait plus que l'option « tu veux mourir en souffrant un peu ou beaucoup ? ». Pas bon pour moi, ça. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais Pitt fut plus rapide que moi.

-Je sais qu'il y a un code qui veut que le méchant explique son plan au gentil... Sauf que tu n'es pas le gentil, Joyce.

-Déjà, pour vous, c'est Raws. Joyce, c'est pour ma famille, mes amis et mes crétins d'ex. Ensuite, pour que votre phrase soir correcte, il faudrait dire « la gentille ». Après, vous ne me tutoyez pas, nous n'avons pas gardé les salades ensemble. Et pour finir, je ne sais pas dans quel univers parallèle vous êtes allé chercher l'idée que vous soyez le gentil, vu que d'après vous, ce n'est pas moi, mais il faut arrêter de fumer.

Il me regarda de haut en bas avec la tête du type qui cherche le moyen le plus douloureux pour tuer quelqu'un. Je le savais que je n'aurai jamais dû reprogrammer sur ordinateur pour qu'il fasse « I like to move it » à chaque fois qu'il l'allumait. Mais lui, il n'aurait jamais dû m'envoyer chez le psy. Je suis une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a d'équilibrée et mature. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, mais le docteur. Oui, je suis une excellente comédienne, surtout lorsqu'il faut emmerder le monde.

-Bon, d'accord, reconnus-je. Le « gentil », ce n'est pas moi. Il reste donc plus que Mickey, mais il n'a pas assez de neurones pour.

J'allais finir par ne plus avoir de bras, si Mickey continuait à tirer comme ça sur le mien. Pitt sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt et se dirigea vers moi. Je m'obligeai à rester calme, mais, je devais avouer que j'ai peur de ce que ce malade pensait me faire avec son arme. Par réflexe, je voulus reculer, mais c'était sans compter sur le crétin qui me retenait. Crétin qui se mit à me tenir les poignets d'une main afin de pouvoir passer son autre bras autour de ma gorge.

-Il faut bien avouer que tu es plutôt jolie, ce qui est assez rare chez les grosses têtes... Fit-il en se mettant à jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je pourrais te couper une oreille, ou même le nez...

Sa voix était très calme, on aurait dit qu'il était entrain de lire à voix haute le menu d'un restaurant ou une liste de course, tout en passant le métal sur mon visage sans m'entailler. Moi, je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas me débattre. Il finit par retirer son couteau et me caressa la joue avec une douceur qui me glaça les sangs.

-Comme certaines personnes veulent ta tête, je me contenterai de la leur envoyer, me murmura-t-il.

_Retire ta main de là, sale pervers !_

-Il est un peu tôt pour les cadeaux de Noël, lui fis-je remarquer en me retenant de le mordre. Nous ne sommes qu'en juillet.

Pitt ne parut pas comprendre le message, car il ne retira pas la main, alors je finis par le mordre. Là, au moins, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Je me retins de cracher pour chasser le coût métallique que j'avais dans ma bouche, ma mère m'avait un minimum bien élevé, et cracher par terre ne se fait pas. Sans oublier que j'avais peur. Il fallait que je reste calme ou j'allais finir par me faire tuer.

-Salope et conne ! Fut sa réplique en me giflant.

-On peut m'accuser de beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être conne.

À moins que ce soit de m'accuser d'être une salope que l'on ne peut pas m'accuser. J'ai comme un doute. Doute qui me fut retiré lorsque je me reçus un nouveau pain dans la figure. Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire. Mais pas demain, demain, c'est spaghetti. Un rapport ? S'il y en un, il faut me le dire pour que je corrige ça.

-Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même me venger de ton copain.

Mon copain ? Ah ! James ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Se venger de lui ? Dois-je vraiment dire ce que cette idée m'inspirait ? Le jour où un type comme Pitt pourra frôler le Soldat de l'hiver et s'en sortir, il neigera dans le Sahara. D'ailleurs, vous savez que « Sahara » voulait dire désert ? Alors le désert du Sahara, ça voulait dire le désert du désert. Ça fait beaucoup de sable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Quoique... Je pourrai toujours faire manger à Pitt du sable, ça pourrait être amusant.

-Si vous êtes suicidaire, je peux vous filer un coup de main si vous le voulez, proposai-je.

Oui, moi, je suis polie, je vouvoie les cons qui ont un homme de main qui me tient en joue. Sans oublier que je suis serviable comme fille. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Pitt. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis de la colle sur son siège il y a plus d'un an. Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes que l'on accuse ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai demandé à Carl de le faire. Mais, il n'a pas de preuve par conséquence, je suis innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire. En tout cas, si Pitt devait me tuer, je préférai qu'il le face sous le coup de la colère, au moins le travaille sera à peu près propre.

-Les clichés, c'était vraiment obligatoire ? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est ce que l'on attend de moi.

-Non. Ce que l'on attend de toi, c'est d'être un agent loyal au SHIELD, pas un espèce de pourri !

Tom Pitt éclata de rire. Bonté divine. Le rire mégalomane devait figurer dans son contrat de méchant.

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es qu'une fillette qui pleure dans le noir en attendant que l'on vienne l'aider. Moi, je me suis débrouillé tout seul. Je me fous du SHIELD comme je me fous de l'HYDRA. Je suis du côté de celui qui paye le mieux. Le SHIELD n'est plus et l'HYDRA se retire d'ici. Mais, moi, je reste et je compte bien tire mon épingle du jeu.

-Bref, tu es vraiment un pourri.

Ses yeux se mirent à me jeter des éclairs. Comme quoi, la vérité nuit vraiment à l'amitié. Mais bon, je m'en moque. De toute façon, je n'aime pas Tom Pitt.

-Je vais te faire vivre ton pire cauchemar.

-Si c'est un contrôle fiscal, j'en ai déjà eu un.

Il y a trois ans et pour trois dollars (le chiffre trois ne m'a jamais portée chance). Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que c'était l'État qui me devait du fric et non l'inverse. Le type du trésor en était désespéré. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Lorsque ce n'est pas votre année, ce n'est pas votre année.

-D'après Pierre Dac, parler pour ne rien dire et ne rien dire pour parler sont les deux principes majeurs et rigoureux de tous ceux qui feraient mieux de la fermer avant de l'ouvrir, me cita Pitt en me fusillant du regard.

Surtout, dites-moi lorsque je dois me sentir vexer.

-J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour Lao Tseu. Lui, il dit « la vitesse de la lumière étant supérieure à la vitesse du son, bien des gens ont l'air brillant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent la bouche ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Pitt sembla le prendre pour lui. Je croyais que c'était juste un concours de citations. Non, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas me rendre compte lorsqu'une personne essaye de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

-La meilleure, c'est quand même une citation de Michel Audiard : « Les cons, ça ose tout. C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît ».

Tom Pitt me frappa. Il faut croire que c'est une manie chez les cons de frapper les gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Pour le coup, je ne regrettai pas de ne pas m'être retenue et d'avoir essayé ma dentition sur sa chair. Non, je ne suis pas entrain de virer cannibale. C'est juste que j'avais envis de me jeter sur lui pour le tuer. Et puis, c'était le moment de me demander si je ne parlais pas de moi ! Faut tout lui apprendre à celui-là.

-Avant de mourir, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui reste du SHIELD.

Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Pourquoi on me demande quelque chose dont je n'ai aucune idée ? Ce n'est pas juste, comment je peux mentir si je ne sais ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je dise ?

-Il a juste une couille ton plan.

-Laquelle ? Me demanda Pitt.

-Celle-là, répondis-je en donnant un coup de genou dans son entre-jambes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est en jurant qu'il demanda à Mickey de se débarrasser de moi. Ce dernier, comme tout bon larbin me traîna. Bien entendu, je me débattis et il décida que je ferai moins d'histoire s'il continuait à m'étrangler à moitié. Le connard, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais jamais allée plus loin avec lui que des chastes baisers qu'il pouvait me tuer. Si tous les mecs à qui j'avais brisé le cœur pouvaient le faire, je n'arrêterai pas d'aller à l'hôpital. Oui, beaucoup de gens ne m'aime pas. Pauvre moi-même. Attendez cinq secondes, je suis sure que je vais verser une larme.

Nous quittâmes cette pièce en laissant Pitt avec ce qui lui restait de dignité. C'était le seul bon point de la journée. Et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'améliorer. Mickey me poussa. Si avec tout ça mes bottes n'étaient pas foutues, j'irai m'en acheter six paires exactement pareilles. Quoi ? On n'a jamais trop de paires de chaussures, et c'est toujours le moment de parler shopping.

Soudain, Mickey arrêta de me traîner. Une silhouette se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme elle était à contre-jour, je ne voyais pas très bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. C'était un homme qui avait l'air de pointer une arme vers Mickey, vers moi aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire. Après quelques instant à fixer le nouvel arrivant, je finis par reconnaître la personne devant moi. Malgré le fait que Mickey m'étranglait à moitié, j'étais contente de m'être trompée. On était bien venu me sortir de ce pétrin. Pour un peu, je serai entrain de sourire comme une idiote.

-Ne bouge pas, bordel ! Tu fais un mauvais bouclier humain.

-Espèce de putain de connard de salopard de fumier de mes deux.

Je tiens à dire que cette phrase pouvait aussi bien s'adresser à l'un comme à l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que si Mickey n'était pas occupé à tenir en joue James, j'aurai fait plus ample connaissance avec la crosse de son arme. Pour ma part, je la connaissais assez, alors, non merci.

-Ça va ? Me demanda le Soldat en continuant à nous viser.

-Non ! Ma manucure est foutue.

Dans un autre moment, James aurait sans doute levé les yeux au ciel, mais là, il était redevenu le Soldat de l'hiver. Un tueur sans aucun sentiment. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurai été terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'être l'objet de ce regard. Aujourd'hui, je le trouvai assez rassurant parce que je savais qu'il était venu ici juste pour s'assurer que je m'en sorte sans dommage. Sans oublier, que pour lui, tuer Mickey était une affaire personnelle. C'est qu'il n'aime pas que l'on lui tire dessus James. Il n'aime pas non plus être tasé, pour cette option, j'ai vérifié moi-même et j'ai fini dans un coffre de voiture. Le Soldat de l'hiver et moi nous nous regardions, je lui fis un léger signe de tête avant de me laisser tomber en fermant les yeux. Et il eut un coup de feu. Je mis de justesse mes mains devant moi, ce qui m'évita de me manger le sol une nouvelle fois. Je relevai la tête et regardai droit dans les yeux James.

-Tu es en retard, lui lançai-je.

-J'ai dû m'arrêter faire le plein.

Le Soldat de l'hiver me sourit avant de me tendre mon revolver. Je le pris et vérifiai qu'il était bel et bien correctement chargé. Tout était bon de ce côté-là. Alors, je regardai James droit dans les yeux. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'un sourire. Et nul ne le sait mieux que celles et ceux qui se cachent derrière lui. Certains montrent leur dent comme pour mettre poliment en garde leurs ennemis, d'autres arborent une mine radieuse pour empêcher leurs larmes de couler. Il y en a aussi qui grimace bêtement pour masquer leurs peurs, ou celui que l'on fait lorsque l'on nous offre quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas, mais que l'on va garder quand même pour ne pas faire de la peine. Il y a le sourire qui demande de l'aide lorsque l'on se fait aborder par une personne à qui on ne veut pas parler. Il y a le sourire patient que l'on fait par politesse à quelqu'un qui nous parle alors que l'on songe qu'à partir. Et puis, il y a ce sourire rare, totalement sincère. C'est le sourire qui sait que les ennuis seront bientôt terminés et que tout ira bien. Ce sourire est rempli de toute la confiance du monde envers la personne à qui on le fait. C'est ce sourire-là que je lui fis en enlevant la sécurité de mon arme.

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda James.

Oui, j'étais prête, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Si je coupe maintenant, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sadique, mais parce que les scène de bataille ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Si je n'ai pas le choix, je les écris, mais j'y mets beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Alors, peut-être que vous l'aurez, peut-être pas, ça dépendra de si je suis contente ou pas de ce que j'ai écrit.**

**A la revoilure.**


	44. 2-21 I believe I can fly ! Non, je plais

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message, même si vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre.

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai fini la rédaction de la partie chiante de la partie trois ! Vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je raconte ? Pas grave ! Sachez juste que je suis de nouveau hyper motivée pour écrire la suite ! J'ai plein d'idée pour la fin de la partie trois et pour la partie quatre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Il faut bien que Joyce ait une raison de lui en vouloir alors qu'il vient la sauver;). Non, je n'ai pas Tweeter, et j'ai la grosse flemme de me faire un compte dessus, désolée. Par contre, si tu t'inscris sur ce site, nous pourrions échanger des messages._

_Isy : S'il y a une rapport, la prochaine fois, elle parlera de tarte aux citons;). Si ce chapitre te fait rire, c'est tant mieux._

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : ****I believe I can fly ! Non, je plaisante.**

**Ou comment faire la mariole en toute circonstance.**

Dans les films d'horreur, les gentils commettent toujours l'erreur de se séparer jusqu'au combat final. Pensez-vous que dans la vraie vie, ça serait différent ? Et non. On se sépare. Ce qui est brillant d'intelligence lorsque l'on est deux contre je ne sais combien de personnes. Pour ceux qui dorment, noté l'ironie. J'ai une autre question. Pourquoi les gens veulent-ils me tuer ? La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé Pitt. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il me tire dessus et que je n'aime pas que l'on me tire dessus. Ça a tendance à me mettre de mauvais poils. James avait eu la bonne idée de me préparer un sac. Je farfouillai dedans en espérant qu'une balle n'allait pas finir par traverser mon abri de fortune. Vraiment, je déteste me faire tirer dessus. Je préfère lorsque c'est moi qui tire. Ce n'est pas plus amusant, c'est juste moins dangereux pour moi. Franchement, je suis fatiguée, je rêve d'un douche. On ne pouvait pas me laisser partir tranquillement ? J'ai eu une dure journée quand même, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je n'ai plus de travail. Bon, je reconnais que c'est de ma faute vue que c'est moi qui aie donné ma démission, mais quand même. Je n'ai jamais connu le chômage, moi. C'est un nouveau monde que je dois découvrir. Et je ne parle même pas des papiers que je vais devoir remplir pour toucher une allocation. Rien que de penser à toute cette paperasserie, j'ai mal au ventre. Je devrais sans doute sortir à découvert, si je me fais tuer, je n'aurais rien à remplir. Quoique, avec ma poisse, ces cons trouveront le moyen de seulement me blesser. Et là, j'aurais encore plus de papiers à compléter. Rien que d'y penser... Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me re-concentre sur la situation. Attendez, pourquoi ils ne me tirent plus dessus ?

Il eut un clic tout près de moi, je levai la tête et Pitt eut un sourire mauvais. Et moi, je me sentais comme Sammy et Scooby-Doo qui tombent toujours sur le monstre (l'une des règles de l'univers). Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je trouve les méchants ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur la sortie juste une toute petite fois dans ma vie ? Ou encore mieux, sur une tarte à la pomme ! Quoi ? Quand je stresse, j'ai faim, je n'y peux rien. Et en ce moment, j'ai des journées très stressantes. Bien entendu, me faire menacer ne m'aide pas, mais pas du tout. La véritable question était : pourquoi je suis toujours la demoiselle en détresse ? Pourquoi moi ? Ça ne peut pas être James pour une fois dans notre vie ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'image d'un James en robe de princesse devant les yeux. Je dus lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire, Pitt aurait pu mal le prendre. Oui, il m'arrive de savoir faire preuve de tact. Mon ancien supérieur me tendit la main, et j'hésitai un instant à lui tirer dessus. Ce fut la présence de trois autres personnes qui le sauva. Je lui mis mon arme dans la main en me retenant de grommeler. Pitt m'ordonna de me relever, et je le fis de mauvaise grâce. D'un geste furieux, il me jeta dans les bras d'un de ses acolytes qui m'agrippa comme si j'allais disparaître s'il ne le faisait pas.

-Dolphe, attache-moi cette peste. Elsa garde son arme. Vincent, va chercher le camion. Toi, Régis... Oh bon sang, change de nom ! Enfin, ça... Ça ne peut pas faire peur, on se sent bête en le disant. Boris, voilà, ce sera mieux.

-Grrr...

-Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, car il sait écrire son nom.

Inutile de dire que ma remarque me valut à coup-de-poing de la part de Régis. Mais quel mauvais joueur ce type. Franchement, quand on grogne plutôt que de parler, il faut s'attendre à se faire chambrer par les sales gosses. Je respirai avec difficulté pendant quelques instants avant que ma respiration redevînt normale. Si Dolphe (mais quel nom pourri) ne me retenait pas, je serais sans doute par terre en position foetal. Et puis, personnellement, Régis ou Boris, je trouve ça autant ridicule l'un que l'autre, le faire chier pour changer de prénom, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Vu le regard que Pitt me lança, j'ai dû faire cette remarque à voix haute. Par contre, Régis semblait presque désolé de m'avoir frappé. Je dis bien presque parce que, par contre, il n'avait pas l'air de le regretter un seul instant. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée assise dans un coin, les mains liées dans le dos. Un conseil : n'attachez jamais une personne les mains dans le dos, parce que justement, vous ne voyez pas ce qu'elles sont entrain de faire. Par exemple, les miennes étaient occupées à se détacher. Même dans les films, ils ont compris qu'il fallait de meilleurs liens que de la corde pour maintenir quelqu'un attaché. Suis-je vraiment la seule à regarder la télévision ?

Bref, je n'avais rien à faire à part attendre le bon moment pour m'enfuir tout en me détachant. Je regardai un tas de caisses tombées dans un vacarme épouvantable. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Dans le cas présent, ça m'arrange, parce que ça permet à James de les repérer plus facilement.

-Espèce de crétin ! S'exista Pitt sur l'un de ses larbins en le frappant.

Il me jeta un regard méchant. Je me permis de hausser un sourcil. Je suis ce que je suis, mais, moi, au moins, je ne tape pas sur mes collègues. Ou mes larbins, ça dépend du point de vu et de qui tu parles. C'est comme tout, tout est une question de violence. Sauf que je pense qu'on a toujours mieux avec un sourire et un « s'il te plaît » qu'avec de la violence. Et puis, je ne suis pour rien si ces caisses sont tombées.

-Avant d'entrée dans une pièce, on frappe sur la porte, pas sur les gens.

-Encore un seul mot et je t'enferme dans une pièce pendant vingt-quatre heures avec « It's a Small World » en fond sonore.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Pitt est con, mais, il s'y connaît en torture. Du coup, je préférai me taire. Ce qu'il proposait de me faire subir... C'était une véritable torture psychologique. J'avais toujours su que ce type était un psychopathe refoulé. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, et il me le rendait bien.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? Finit par interroger l'un des larbins.

Bonne question. Pitt souhaitera sans doute découper mon corps et s'en servir pour nourrir une bande de piafs affamés. À moins qu'il ne face à choix entre plus original. Je ne sais pas, il voudra peut-être se faire un paillasson avec ma peau, sans doute, un truc dans le genre.

-Elle est trop honnête pour nous rejoindre, déclara-t-il en marmonnant.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Pitt. Tu as pissé sur l'économie, chié sur la loi et tu t'es torchée avec la vérité. Tu mérites de servir de chiottes à des babouins en chaleur.

-Charmante vision de ma vie.

-Mais véridique !

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que personne ne peut me contredire sur ce point. Pitt est une ordure, et je suis polie. Point barre. Il n'y a rien à rajouter pour sa défense. Même pas une seule circonstance atténuante. Pour le coup, le fait que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ne rentre pas en ligne de compte.

-Dolphe, débarrasse-nous d'elle. Définitivement, ordonna Pitt avant de partir.

Je regardai les autres larbins lui emboîter le pas. Dolphe m'attrapa par les cheveux, prêt à obéir comme un bon petit chien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais, je ne tiens pas trop à me faire tuer. Je levai la main et mis mes doigts dans les yeux de Dolphe. Celui-ci hurlait. Et oui, c'est dangereux des ongles manucurés. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont utilisés par une femme en colère. Il le lâcha et le lui sauta à la gorge. Il avait les cheveux trop courts pour que je les lui tire facilement, mais j'y arrivais quand même. Il attrapa une mèche de ma chevelure, je le griffai. Je le mordais aussi, même si je reconnais que ce n'est pas très hygiénique, je n'ai aucune idée où ça a pu trainer).

-Bats-toi comme un homme, me souffla-t-il durant la lutte.

-Désolée de vous demander de vous battre contre une femme.

Traduction, il veut que je fonce bêtement dans le tas, alors, que je préfère attendre qu'ils aient plus de balles tout en réfléchissant à comment les tuer. Après, seulement lorsqu'ils baissent leur garde, je griffe, je mords, j'arrache les cheveux... Bref, je me déchaîne. Je réussis à lui coller un coup dans l'entre-jambe, cela le pétrifia sur place. Je sortis le couteau que j'avais planqué dans ma botte. Règle numéro 23 : ne fais jamais rien heurtant ta morale. Le tuer ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Non, je ne suis pas une fille bien. Je suis autant capable de douceur que d'actes glacials. Je lui collai ma lame sous son cou. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne bougea plus et je lui piquai son revolver avant de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Je sais que ce n'était pas juste pour lui, mais, c'était plus sûr pour moi. Je suis un être profondément égoïste qui fait passer sa survie avant ce qui est bien ou mal. Je me relevai et essayai de me rappeler par où j'étais arrivée. Si j'arrivais à retourner sur mes pas... Quelle conne, je ne retrouverais pas la sortie comme ça, vu que j'étais inconsciente lorsque l'on m'avait emmené ici.

À force de marcher dans l'obscurité, en voyant à peine où je mettais les pieds, je finis par trébucher sur quelque chose de dur. Lorsque je vis de quoi il s'agissait, je fermais les yeux, et vidai mes poumons une bonne fois. Puis, je rouvris les yeux. Non, je ne rêvais pas, j'avais bien trébuché sur le corps d'une femme. Attendez. Cette fille, c'est Elsa. Où est mon flingue, connasse ! Oui, je sais, elle est morte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me répondre. Ce n'est pas une fille sérieuse, elle a trouvé le moyen de le paumer en moins d'une journée. Ce n'est pas possible une irresponsable pareille. J'aperçus une silhouette à lauré de mon champ de vision. Je pointai mon arme sur le nouvel arrivant que faisait de même avec moi. Je baissai mon revolver et il fit de même. Promis, je lui achète une clochette pour l'entendre arriver. C'est trop stressant de tomber sur lui comme ça.

-James, soupirai-je dans un murmure.

Dois-je préciser qu'il est encore en retard. En retard de quoi ? Simple : en retard pour m'éviter de nouveaux ennuis. En guise de réponse, il se contenta de me sourire de façon moqueuse. Un truc à me faire regretter de ne pas lui avoir tiré dessus. Je crois qu'il est la personne qui me fait le plus lever les yeux au ciel depuis... Non, je crois qu'il est celui qui me fait le plus soupirer. Mais, j'ai des sentiments pour lui. C'est con, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était qu'il devait bien m'aimer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne ferait pas tant d'effort pour que je reste en vie. Il me tendit l'arme que l'on m'avait piquée il y a peu.

Il passa devant moi et je lui suivis. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, je n'étais tout à fait réveillée lorsque je suis arrivée ici. On finit par arriver à un escalier, puis une porte. La sortie, enfin. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo à la fin d'un niveau. Il faisait frais, mais je m'en moquais. Curieusement, le vent ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi agréable. J'avais survécu une fois de plus. Encore combien d'autres fois je pourrais tenter le diable avant que la mort décide que j'avais passé assez de temps dans ce monde ? Je ne savais pas. À vrai dire, je m'en moquais un peu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment craint la mort, mais maintenant, je savais qu'elle fera toujours partie de ma vie ? Devrais-je m'excuser et dire à Coulson que tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas quitter le SHIELD ? Non. Il était temps pour moi de prendre ma vie en main et de faire enfin ce que je voulais faire, et non, ce que je devais faire. Pour l'instant, j'avais envis d'un petit moment de tranquillité, et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Je souris à James. Au moins, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour venir me sauver, même si c'est de moi-même. Il y avait plusieurs personnes a qui je confierai ma vie sans la moindre hésitation, mais, il y en avait qu'une seule à qui je pouvais faire une confiance aveugle pour m'arrêter si j'allais trop loin. J'ignorai si James avait autant confiance en moi que moi en lui, mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Il eut un mouvement sur le côté, et un léger bruit. Je reconnus ce dernier immédiatement. Je poussais James. Je sentis quelque chose me traverser le ventre, et je tombai en arrière, comme une marionnette dont on vient de couper les fils. On me rattrapa de justesse. La douleur me parallélisait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait plongé un pic à glace dans ma clavicule. Je n'avais même pas la force de coller ma main sur ma blessure. Je sentis quelqu'un exercer une pression sur ma plaie, la douleur augmenta tellement que je ne voyais plus rien. Vous savez, dans les films, lorsque le personnage principal à tellement mal que ses cris sont muets ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense, je n'arrivais pas à entendre le moindre son. Mon mal m'emprisonnait dans une cage de douleur et, pour moi, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ça. J'accueillis l'inconscience avec bonheur. C'était une véritable délivrance.

* * *

_**Et voilà. Encore un chapitre de terminer. J'en suis même plutôt contente.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	45. 2-22 Visite fraternelle

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je commence à réfléchir sur Civil War. Et, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Si vous voulez apparaître dans la partie cinq de l'histoire, dites le moi. Bien entendu, vous risquez fort de ne pas avoir un grand rôle (ceux-là sont déjà pris par Joyce, Captain, Bucky, Stark, etc). Si vous voulez tenter le coup, dites-moi dans quel camp vous serez (pro-recensement, anti-recensement, neutre, fouteur de merde (inutile de dire que j'aime beaucoup cette option)), vos raisons de choisir ce camp, le rôle que vous voulez avoir (super-héros, super-vilains, journalistes, civils, militaires, agents du gouvernement, autres (faites-vous plaisir)), à quoi vous voulez ressembler, le nom que vous voulez, bref tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit (même si c'est pour me dire que votre personnage est fan de machos hermaphrodite qui vivent dans les Caraïbes). Par contre, comme cette partie s'appelle quand même Civil War, il peut y avoir des morts (oui, mon histoire ne se passe pas au pays des bisounours. Parfois, je tues des personnages qu'ils soient des gentils ou pas).

Ça, c'est le premier point. Deuxième point : merci à tous mes reviews !

Troisième point : j'ai créé une page FaceBook, le lien est sur mon profil. Dedans, vous trouverez des informations, des extraits de prochains chapitres. Si vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a une question que vous voulez me poser et que vous n'avez pas mis dans l'une de vos reviews, vous pouvez le faire sur cette page, elle est faite pour ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Le personnage principal d'une histoire peut mourir, généralement, ça veut dire « fin de l'histoire ». À moins qu'il passe à un autre personnage principal. La triste vérité, c'est que si un auteur veut mettre une baleine bleue regardant les dessins-animés dans son histoire, il peut. Dans le cas de Joyce, elle a déjà survécu à pire. Donc, la seule vraie question est : est-ce que je suis sérieuse ou est-ce que je me fous de vos gueules ? La réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_Andrea : Rire quand l'un de mes personnages est peut-être mort, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là. Curieusement, j'aime assez cette réaction:). Il faut bien que Joyce sauve James au moins une fois avant de mourir._

* * *

**Chapitre 45 :**** Visite fraternelle.**

**Ou comment devoir déménager.**

On sonnait et j'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit que j'avais dormi seulement trois heures cette nuit. Guérir plus vite ne voulait pas dire ne pas avoir mal pendant plusieurs jours. Les médecins pourront dire de moi que je suis un petit miracle médical. Mon cul. Le seul miracle chez moi sortait tout droit d'une éprouvette (je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'on avait mis dedans). Et, ce connard de Pitt avait réussi à s'enfuir. Tôt ou tard, je finirai par avoir sa peau. D'un geste distrait, je repoussai les draps. À côté de moi, James émit un grognement. Il était rentré tard hier, tellement tard que j'avais fini par me lasser de l'attendre pour aller dormir. Alors, je me levai sans rien dire. Je posais mes pieds par terre, et pour la première fois en trois jours, je trouvais la force de me lever. Je ne sais pas où James était allé chercher le médecin qui m'avait soigné, et je m'en moquais, je verrais bien ça plus tard. Bon, si j'ai bien compris le message, c'est ma maison donc c'est moi qui vais ouvrir pendant que l'autre dort. Je savais que ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer que Carl y aille. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer au souvenir que Carl n'ira plus jamais nul part. Je repoussai mon envi de pleurer. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire revenir. Il fallait que je sois forte, pleuré ne faisait pas revenir les morts. Je devais faire mon deuil. Si je ne le faisais pas pour mon défunt singe, il fallait que je le fasse pour moi. Je jetai un regard dans le judas et soupirai en ouvrant.

-Antonio, tu as vu l'heure ?

-Il faut que l'on parle, répliqua mon frère ainé en rentrant.

-Café ?

-Je suis en service.

-C'est triste de ne pas avoir le temps pour un café, lançai-je en me trainant vers la cuisine.

Le regard de mon grand frère glissa sur les bleus que j'avais aux poignets. Oui, même une grosse robe de chambre trop grande ne peut pas tout cacher. Et puis, il y a deux jours, j'avais la clavicule en miette. Je pense que mon corps ne peut pas guérir trop de blessures d'un coup, et qu'il le fait petit à petit. Bref, passons sur les détails de mes blessures. Je me préparai une tasse en sachant que je n'allai pas tarder à avoir une discutions sérieuse avec mon frère.

-On a retrouvé l'ex-patron de Mickey.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas être libéré sous caution.

-Il était mort.

-Dois-je pleurer ?

À la réaction de mon frère, j'ai su que je n'avais pas mis assez d'empathie dans ma réponse, je me giflai mentalement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais fatiguée que je devais faire des erreurs de débutantes. Antonio me regarda avec ses yeux de flics, me scrutant à la recherche du moindre signe de stress. Il est mon frère ainé et je l'aime, mais, je ne lui avouerai jamais un meurtre. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

-Je n'aime pas le type que tu fréquentes.

-Tu n'aimerais pas un Saint s'il me regardait.

-S'il te regardait comme une sœur, si, je pourrai l'apprécier. Mais il te regarde comme on regarde une femme avec qui on veut coucher. Et il est dangereux, ça se voit.

Un bon flic peut repérer un type louche à trois kilomètres, et, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse, Antonio est un excellent policier. La seule raison faisant qu'il n'avait pas deviné que j'étais une tueuse était que je suis sa petite sœur chérie et qu'il ne veut pas voir que moi aussi, je peux commettre des crimes. Je pense qu'il avait déjà commencé à chercher des choses sur James, et qu'il ne trouvait rien. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait commencé à regarder de mon côté, parce que j'avais détruit une partie des données me concernant : officiellement, je n'avais jamais quitté le sol américain, ce qui est faux, car j'ai déjà été basé en Pologne.

-Je sais, dis-je en prenant soin de ne pas préciser ce dont j'étais au courant.

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'héberges ?

-Parce que c'est... C'est un ami.

-S'il est autre chose pour toi, je ne veux pas le savoir, fit mon frère en encaissant le choc que sa petite sœur soit une femme.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant en sirotant nos cafés respectifs. Puis, le frangin revint à la charge. Je savais que si je pouvais détourner la conversation, tant qu'il ne saurait pas, il ne me lâcherait pas.

-J'aimerais te parler de ce qui est arrivé à ce Pitt.

-Tu penses qu'il a été assassiné ? Demandai-je innocemment.

-Joyce, soupira mon frère. Je dois savoir si tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que non, je n'avais pas tué Mickey ou son patron, mais Antonio me coupa la parole.

-Ne me mens pas, Joyce. Je te jure que si c'était de l'auto-défense ou si tu ami a agi pour te protéger, je fermerai le dossier. Tu as ma parole.

-Ils ont tué Carl, ils ont voulu me mutiler, ils m'ont enlevée... Résumai-je d'une voix calme en comptant sur mes doigts. Tonio, même si je les avais brûlés vif, ça aurait été de l'auto-défense. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé tout ça.

Rien que pour la première raison, je les aurais tués mille fois. Jamais je n'aurai pu laisser les meurtriers de Carl en vie. Rien que l'idée me donnait envis de hurler. Oui, je n'étais pas une femme bien. Et j'avais déjà tué. Si ce n'était pas hier, c'était avant-hier. Mon frère me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas sa petite sœur qu'il voyait, mais bel et bien celle que j'étais tout au fond de moi. Il savait pour qui j'avais travaillé pendant des années. Il avait surement imaginé ce que j'avais dû faire. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entrevoyait cette partie de moi qui m'avait valu le surnom de « Coeur de Glace ». Oui, je n'avais rien d'une innocente et j'avais même tué. Et si, dans le cas présent, je n'avais pas appuyé sur la détente, j'avais été complice de James. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Dans le monde dans lequel je vis, les héros ne sont pas en blanc, le sang est bien trop salissant pour porter cette couleur. Antonio finit son café et se leva.

-Tout compte fait, je l'aime bien ce James. Il faut au moins un type de cette trempe pour couvrir tes arrières, sœurette.

Cette phrase me disait qu'il tiendrait parole. Cette phrase me disait beaucoup de choses, mais aucune que je voulais entendre. La voix de mon frère était un peu triste comme s'il regrettait un fait. Dans le fond, j'aurais encore préféré qu'il me dise vraiment ce qu'il pense au lieu de ça. Depuis quand mon ainé ne pouvait-il pas me dire la vérité ? Depuis qu'il devinait que j'avais déjà dû tuer et que ce n'était pas deux morts de plus qui m'empêcheront de dormir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était me prévenir qu'il me couvrait cette fois parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, mais qu'il ne le ferait pas une autre fois. Revenir était ce que j'avais dû faire pour pouvoir me reconstruire, mais pour sauver la tranquillité de mon frère, je devais repartir. De toute façon, j'avais toujours préféré les villes qui ne dorment jamais à celles où l'on peut garder sa porte ouverte la nuit.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais revenue, me dit-il. Si je dois à James le retour de cette flamme dans tes yeux, alors, je suis heureux qu'il soit prêt de toi. Mais, dans le fond, je me rends compte que tu n'es plus ma petite sœur.

Antonio déposa un baiser fraternel sur mon front et s'en alla, me laissant devant deux cafés qui refroidissaient. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. J'ai sans doute raté un épisode ou deux, mais lesquels ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Aussi géniale que je suis, parfois, les hommes sont un mystère pour moi.

.

.

Après une douche rapide, je sortis dehors pour prendre l'air lorsque je me rendis compte que je marchai sur quelque chose. Je relevai le pied et fixai un petit paquet que l'on avait posé sur mon paillasson, sans doute lorsque j'étais entrain de me laver. Je le pris et le regardai. C'était un petit colis. Comme on en reçoit parfois dans son courrier lorsqu'une personne nous envoie notre cadeau de Noël par la poste.

Ce n'était pas le fait que je reçoive du courrier qui était étrange, c'était que l'on est dimanche et que le dimanche, on ne reçoit pas de courriers. Pourtant, il y avait bien mon adresse dessus et tout, jusqu'au cachet de la poste, voulait prouver que ce colis était arrivé chez moi par voie normale. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié. Précautionneusement, je le pris. Petit, il avait la taille d'une boite que l'on nous passe dans les bijouteries lorsque l'on achète un collier. À moins que je sois prise de folie, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style d'acheter des bijoux sur internet. Je l'emmenai dans la cuisine, c'était là que je pourrai m'en débarrasser le plus rapidement si c'était un piège.

J'ouvris le paquet et marquai un petit temps d'arrêt. Des plaques militaires dans une boite avec un papier plié en quatre. Je lus ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le message : « _Désolé. P. Coulson_ ». Oui, moi aussi, j'étais désolée, mais, je ne changerai pas d'avis et il le savait au moment où il m'avait envoyé ça. Il savait que je ne reviendrai pas dans le giron du SHIELD, sinon, il serait venu en personne. Je pris les plaques et les regardai. Elles étaient vielles... Lorsque je lus le nom dessus, mon cœur rata un battement. Soit c'étaient bien celles de James, soit c'étaient de bonnes imitations. Curieusement, j'optai pour la première solution. Je les regardai à la lumière du matin en jouant avec. Je savais que j'allai les lui rendre. J'entendis le bruit de pas descendant l'escalier et je m'obligeai à respirer calmement, refluant mes larmes tout au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Chaque chose à son heure, et si je pleurai... Si James me voyait pleure, ça influencerait sa décision et ça... Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de le retenir. Il devait faire ce choix seul. Je n'avais pas voix au chapitre sur cette question, c'était sa vie, son passé et son futur. Même si je l'avais voulu, ça ne m'aurait pas regardé.

Mais je le voulais. Juste un mot de lui et je partais avec lui. Mais je savais déjà qu'il ne me le demanderait pas. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pousser une femme à agir contre ce qu'elle était. Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas une femme courageuse. Je n'ai pas la force qui pousse d'autre à tout faire par amour. Moi, j'étais celle qui avait peur de ses propres sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce ? M'interrogea une voix derrière moi.

-Ma prime de démission, fis-je en me retournant lentement.

James me regardait. Combien de fois, l'avais-je regardé ainsi pour deviner le fond de ses pensées ? Sans doute beaucoup trop que j'aurai dû le faire. Je contentai de faire comme si je ne voyais pas qu'il m'observait. Je me savais douer pour la comédie, mais je sentais bien que je n'arrivai pas à le tromper. Je savais même pourquoi il ne croyait pas à ce que mon langage corporel disait : je n'y croyais pas moi-même. J'aurai voulu qu'il fasse un commentaire sur cet objet. Qu'il dise qu'il était content que j'aie quitté le SHIELD. Qu'il me demande de l'accompagner. Qu'il me dise n'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence.

-À quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il.

À une époque, c'était moi qui l'interrogeais avec « pourquoi tu restes ? ». Maintenant, c'était lui qui me demandait régulièrement à quoi je pensai. Je pensai à ce que je voulais, mais n'étais pas en droit de lui demander. Un « reste avec moi » me brûlait les lèvres. Et si... Ce « si seulement » voulait tout dire. Il y avait tellement de choses qui nous séparaient et nous rapprochaient à la fois que je ne savais pas quel point de nos vies changer pour que l'on arrête de se faire mal juste parce que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie.

-Une femme peut sortir avec le méchant garçon, mais, c'est le gentil qu'elle épouse.

-Et moi, je suis lequel ?

-Toi, tu es James.

J'aurais voulu rajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'aurai voulu lui dire de rester, mais il avait encore des choses à faire, je le savais. Son passé l'attendait encore. Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai le courage de le retenir, mais je n'ai jamais été une femme courageuse. La gorge serrée, je tendis à James les plaques que je tenais. Oui, Coulson pouvait être désolé, il renvoyait le Soldat de l'hiver à la chasse de son passé. Tout en lui signifiant que ma maison n'était pas tout à fait un endroit sûr pour lui. Je savais que mon OS faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour moi, mais, ça ne me rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

-C'est à toi, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda, puis, baissa son regard vers ce que je venais de lui donner. Je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce précipitamment. Son passé ne me regardait pas. Je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Ses plaques, ses souvenirs... Sa vie d'avant, une vie où je n'étais pas. Une vie sans moi, mais, totalement honorable. Une vie où il n'était pas un tueur. Une vie où il était un soldat de l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Je déposai un baiser sur son front tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre où je finis par m'enfermer pour pleurer en silence. Putain de sentiments !

* * *

_**Plus qu'un chapitre et cette partie d'Hiccup est finie. La prochaine commence quelques semaines avant Avengers 2, donc oui, il y a des chances pour que l'on finisse par voir Captain America, Tony Stark, Clint Barton et tous les autres.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	46. 2-23 La promesse

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit rappel, maintenant, cette histoire a une page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Oui, je vois la tête de Stich. C'est un chapitre tout mignon, tout plein ! Je ne fais même pas un coup de vache dedans ! Sauf à la fin, oui, il y a ça. Tu ne veux pas pleurer ? Oups, ne lis pas le sous-titre ! Note à moi-même : ne plus écrire devant Rox et Rocky._

_Andrea : Avant-dernier chapitre. Celui-ci est le dernier de cette partie._

_Bee : Oui, j'aime bien voir l'évolution des personnages. Je trouve que c'est intéressant, car, ils ne sont pas figés._

_Mero : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux « prem's », car tu es plus l'instant la seule personne à avoir trouvé d(où je sortias cette réplique;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 46 :**** La promesse.**

**Ou comment dire au revoir.**

Ce fut le lendemain matin que nous eûmes cette discutions que j'avais redouté la veille en découvrant ses plaques dans mon courrier. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici. Il lui fallait encore du temps pour savoir qui il était. Mais surtout, il avait encore des questions sans réponses.

-Tu pars ?

-Tu avais raison l'autre jour, il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à ma famille. Sans oublier que j'ai encore quelques comptes à régler avec l'HYDRA.

Mes yeux commencèrent à me brûler. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais il fut plus rapide.

-C'est à moi de le faire, Joyce. Dis-toi que ça fait partie d'une thérapie. J'en ai besoin comme tu avais besoin de passer un peu de temps ici.

La gorge serrée, je hochai la tête. Que voulait-il que je dise ? On en a rien à faire de tes parents ? Impossible, parce que la famille, c'est important. Je pouvais toujours l'accompagner, mais c'était une chose qu'il devait faire seul. Il voulait le faire seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une emmerdeuse. Je le savais. Il me tendit une page d'un agenda que l'on avait déchiré. Je savais d'où il la sortait. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour se servir dans mes affaires. Je n'eus même pas la force pour le disputer à ce sujet.

-Tiens, pour me contacter en cas de besoin.

Je lus le papier. Un numéro de téléphone était noté dessus et c'était tout.

-Tu pourrais rester, lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

Je savais que quoique je dise, il ne restera pas. Je le savais depuis qu'il était revenu. Il avait été privé de sa liberté durant trop longtemps pour accepter de s'imposer une contrainte, et ce, qu'importe sa nature. Qu'il m'ait donné un moyen de le contacter, était déjà un beau sacrifice pour lui. Il avait accepté que je puisse le retrouver si l'envie m'en prenait. Et la réponse à sa question... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire « je t'aime », pas encore. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps à l'idée que j'étais de nouveau amoureuse.

-Alors tu pars, constatai-je platement.

Je le regardai. Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Oui, il partait. Oui, il me laissait. Encore.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Lui demandais-je.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, je la coupai immédiatement. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. C'était la larme que je n'avais pas versée à cause de lui lorsqu'il m'avait déposée devant chez ma mère après m'avoir sauvée. C'était la larme qui était un aveu. Un aveu que je n'avais jamais voulu faire.

-À chaque fois que nos vies se croisent, c'est la même chose. Tu arrives, tu fous le bordel dans la mienne, et dès que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu pars sans un regard en arrière, criai-je alors que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je les essuyai, m'obligeai à me calmer en respirant un bon coup. Il fallait que ce que j'avais sur le cœur sorte avant que ce soit trop lourd à porter pour moi. Alors, je repris d'un voix calme.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies pleurer, excuse-moi. Le truc, c'est que ces derniers mois, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas cessé de me dire que je ne tenais pas franchement à toi. Chose très facile, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu es parti de ma vie... Mais, dans le fond, je me sens tellement seule. Et j'ai beau me dire et me répéter qu'en fin de compte, j'adore la femme que tu m'as fait devenir en si peu de temps. Que j'adore avancer de nouveau. Que j'adore ma vie de femme forte qui assure et assume tout toute seule comme une grande fille responsable. En vérité... La vérité, c'est que je pense tout le temps à toi finalement...

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me regarder fixement sans bouger.

-Tu as raison, je suis trop bête, lui dis-je. Maintenant, pars s'il te plaît. Pars avant de me faire encore plus mal.

-Alors, c'est fini. Nous ne nous verrons plus.

-Oui... Je suis désolée, James. Maintenant, tu feras bien de me laisser.

J'étais de nouveau au bord des larmes. Je voulais qu'il sorte avant que je ne puisse plus du tout me contrôler.

-Partir n'est pas le plus difficile, avoua James. C'est trouver un endroit où aller.

Il se tourna et commença à avancer vers la porte. Je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas le supplier de rester. Je savais bien qu'écouter mon orgueil blessé était une belle erreur, mais c'est celle que j'étais entrain de faire pour ne plus souffrir. Je voulais retrouver ma vie seule avec mon ego. Seule, sans sentiments qui ne cessent de me faire du mal. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

-Tu me crois vraiment aussi stupide ? Cracha-t-il en faisant volte-face.

-Comment ? Fis-je surprise.

-Il faudrait que je sois un idiot fini pour passer cette porte maintenant !

-Je ne comprends pas. En tout cas, j'aimerais que tu partes.

-Oui, ce serait plus facile, hein ? Moins de risque d'humiliation... Déclara-t-il en se campant devant moi. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu es une sale grâce capricieuse et pourrie-gâtée. Tu es l'enfant la plus chiante qu'il m'ait donnée de rencontrer dans toute ma vie. Tu es immature et bornée. Sans oublier que rien n'est jamais de ta faute, c'est toujours les autres. Tu n'as aucun scrupule. Tu es égoïste, et tu te moques comme de ta première chaussette des conséquences de tes actes, tant que tu as ce que tu veux.

S'il n'avait pas autant raison, je me serais mise à trembler d'indignation. Il passa une main derrière mon cou et l'autre autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui. Je le regardai, ébahie.

-Tu es une adulte en pleine forme physique, ajouta-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment que je quitte cette pièce, et ta vie, pour toujours, il suffit d'un coup de genou bien placé. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser cette fois. Aujourd'hui, je ne partirai pas sans me battre une dernière fois.

Il m'embrassa. Le choc dura quelques secondes, puis, je lui passai mes bras autour de son cou. Le besoin de respirer nous força à rompre notre baiser, mais il me garda tout près de lui.

-Si je suis couché par terre dehors suite à un coup de genou là où ça fait le plus mal, j'ai sacrément réussi à me persuader que ce n'était pas réel.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

Je passai ma main sur sa joue. Là, maintenant, j'avais besoin t'entendre trois petits mots. Je savais qu'il pouvait mentir, mais, je voulais y croire.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Nous sommes incapables d'être ensemble sans nous faire du mal.

-Parce que si ce n'est pas toi, ça ne vaut pas le coup, me répondit-il.

Les mots que je voulais entendre, il ne les avait pas dits, mais, je les avais entendus. Moi, ça m'allait.

-Garde-les moi, me murmura-t-il en mettant quelque chose dans ma main.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil, je regardai ce qu'il venait de me donner. C'était les plaques que Coulson m'avait fait parvenir. C'était les plaques militaires de James. Celles qu'on lui avait données lorsqu'il s'était engagé à défendre ce pays lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Je les passai à mon cou. Il était parti, mais, je savais qu'il allait revenir. Je savais qu'il reviendrait toujours. Je souriais comme la reine des débiles. Lorsque je réalisai que j'avais oublié de lui demander comment il avait su où me trouver, mon sourire s'évanouit. Et merde, comme dirait l'autre.

.

.

_Deux mois plus tard, New York._

Je n'ai pas un sixième sens me disant lorsqu'il y a un danger, mais j'en ai un qui me dit lorsque l'on me regarde avec trop d'insistance. Paresseusement, j'ouvris un œil. Bon Dieu du ciel, il y avait un homme dans ma chambre ! Rapidement, au temps qu'on puisse le faire à minuit passé, je sortis mon revolver et le mis en joue, même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu me tuer durant que je dormais. Il me fallut un court instant pour reconnaître mon visiteur. Seigneur, si tu existes, fais que je n'ai pas bavé dans mon sommeil, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Et puis, j'ai une question pour toi, Dieu. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours chez moi que des gens dangereux rentrent par effraction ? Ai-je besoin de dire que j'ai ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de serrure ? Et pourtant, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés, marmonnai-je.

Je doute que ce soit la solution à ce problème, mais, à partir d'une certaine heure, je ne suis pas la personne avec les idées les plus claires qui soit. Je baissai mon arme, de toute façon, elle n'est pas chargée. Je n'ai plus de munitions, il faut que j'en rachète. Quoique... Il doit y avoir deux ou trois balles solitaires qui se promènent quelque part au fond de mon sac-à-main. Je peux toujours prendre mon deuxième revolver, mais, il est dans une boite à biscuit dans ma cuisine. Le numéro trois est dans un sac étanche, dans la cuvette des toilettes. Quoi ? Je suis une fille du New Jersey. Dans le quartier de mon enfance, nous sommes tous sur-armés sans aucune raison. Et puis, si l'État fédéral nous donne le droit d'avoir des armes-à-feu, on a le droit d'en avoir. Voilà. Et mes armes sont déclarées. Enfin, celles que je suis obligée de déclarer. Je n'ai pas déclaré mes bombes lacrymogènes et mes tasers. Bref, je ne crois pas que le suicide soit une bonne idée. Mais, je sens le début d'une fringale... J'ai envie de yaourt. Nature, c'est mieux pour ma ligne. Avec du sucre dedans pour le goût. Non, mieux ! Avec du chocolat. Et du coulis de chocolat ! Et des pépites de chocolat ! Et foutu pour foutu, pourquoi pas un peu de caramel ? Mmm... Du caramel.

-Vous avez démissionné, constata mon visiteur.

-Et vous, vous êtes mort.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais beaucoup mieux, répliqua Nick Fury.

Ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas le voir dans son habituelle panoplie noire. Il avait l'air un peu plus monsieur-tout-le-monde. Ce qui mit, bien entendu, mes sens aux aguets. Instinctivement, je cherchais le piège, l'erreur que je ne devais pas commettre. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, c'est juste que je savais qu'il n'était pas venu juste pour prendre mes nouvelles.

-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le SHIELD ? Me demanda-t-il.

Une question directe. J'avais le choix de lui dire la vérité ou juste une partie de ce que je pensais. Je choisis d'être franche. C'était le mieux, et je connaissais suffisamment Fury pour savoir que si ma réponse ne lui plaisait pas, il ne la critiquerait pas. Il accepterait mes choix.

-Tôt ou tard, tous les agents ont eu un déclic. Un moment où ils ont eu le choix entre se relever et se battre ou se rouler en boule et fuir. J'en ai marre de me battre. J'ai besoin de faire une pause. Si le monde a de nouveau besoin de moi pour lui servir de bouclier, je répondrais sans doute présente. Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste faire une pause et réfléchir.

-Le SHIELD a changé, il s'est adapté aux changements que le monde a subis ces dernières années. Ce n'est plus celui dans lequel vous avez évolué. Vous et moi, nous sommes des gens qui n'aiment pas la lumière.

C'est vrai. J'ai horreur de ça. Je préfère être celle que l'on ne voit pas, mais qui agit quand même. La lumière... Ce n'était pas pour moi, et c'est vrai que les années qui avaient suivi l'attaque de New-York par les extraterrestres, je n'étais pas à l'aise. La seule chose que je trouvais rassurante, c'était que les peuples de la Terre n'avaient même pas l'idée qu'il existait encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour-là. À la réflexion, c'était le mieux. Imaginez la panique si on se mettait à leur parler de Thanos ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremblais.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demandai-je.

J'aurais dû commencer par là, j'aurais sans doute gagné du temps. Je ne pense pas que Fury passe son temps à venir chez ses anciens agents juste pour le plaisir. Je peux toujours me tromper, mais, ça, j'en suis presque sure.

-J'aurais besoin de vos services.

Intéressant. Il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot. Tant mieux. Il voulait m'embaucher ? Ça vaut toutes les conneries que j'ai un jour dit à James. Ce coup-là, je lui ai même menti sur mon âge, je lui ai déclaré que j'avais plus de vingt-sept ans. Ce qui est faut vu que j'en ai vingt-six actuellement. Je ne crois pas qu'il a marché vu que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a pu fouiller mon appartement, et donc, tomber sur mes papiers d'identité. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question, je vais mettre ça dans « les choses à faire ». Bref, retournons à nos montons.

-C'est une offre d'emploi ?

Mais quelle question conne, bien entendu que c'est une offre d'emploi. Il ne vient pas de me proposer de repeindre le plafond de sa grand-mère. Parfois, je me mettrais des gifles. Et j'allais accepter. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté d'être un bouclier pour protéger les autres, et que j'avais confiance en Fury pour toujours défendre l'humanité.

* * *

**_**Le prochain chapitre est le premier de la partie trois.**_**

**_**A la revoilure.**_**


	47. 3-1 Celui qui prend un café

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la nouvelle partie de l'histoire.

Le début est un peu lent, mais, c'est parce que je dois planter un nouveau décor. Je vous présente mes excuses pour les trois prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ^^._

_Andrea : Combien de chapitres ? Bonne questions, je ne le saurais que quand j'aurais terminé d'écrire;). Si ça peut te donner une indication, il y a, pour l'instant 66 chapitres d'écrits._

_Isy : Si, tu as mis un point à la fin de ta phrase;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 47 :** Celui qui prend un café.****

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Un jour, un homme m'a dit que l'on pouvait s'habituer à tout. Pour dix dollars, il te laissait le gifler. Certains vous diront qu'il devait être désespéré, qu'il devait faire ça pour vivre. Ceux qui disent ça ignorent que ce type avait une montre à mille dollars au poignet. Cet exemple en dit long sur la nature humaine. Nous sommes les seuls animaux à chasser les nôtres sans aucune raison valable. Les gens qui le frappaient trouvaient ça drôle, lui, il faisait une étude sociologique sur les rapports humains envers ceux qu'on juge inférieur à nous. Moi, je ne l'ai pas frappé. Je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Il m'a répondu que je faisais partie des dix pour-cent qui s'interrogeaient sur ses motivations. Je lui ai payé un café. Pourquoi je parle de tout ça ? Parce que je suis de retour dans le café où j'avais parlé à cet homme et je me dandinais sur la banquette, jetant un coup d'œil à ma vieille Buick. Au moins, j'avais un moyen de fuite. Même si c'était dans la voiture haïe héritée d'un oncle bien-aimé.

-Vous ne faites pas facilement confiance.

-J'ai confiance en tout le monde. C'est du démon qui est en chaque homme que je me méfie, répondis-je.

Coulson me regardait par-dessus sa tasse. J'avais confiance en lui, malgré tout, malgré moi, j'avais confiance en lui. Il était... Mon géniteur n'est pas un modèle de paternité, mais, l'homme en face de moi était ce que j'avais de plus approchant d'un père « normal ». Il avait attendu que je me calme avant de me recontacter. Il avait accepté qu'après que je le laisse mariner avant de lui donner rendez-vous. Bref, il m'avait laissé le choix. Avec lui, j'avais toujours le choix, et c'était pour ça que je l'appréciais autant. Mais, je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me sacrifier s'il pensait que ça pouvait sauver des vies. Il en sera triste, mais il le fera. Je ne pouvais même pas le lui reprocher, parce que dans la situation inverse, je serais capable de la même chose. Au moins, lui et moi savions à quoi nous en tenir. Sans oublier que j'étais là pour utiliser les sentiments paternels qu'il a pour moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me parler de mes craintes et mes espoirs concernant l'espèce humaine, signalai-je.

Coulson ne répondit pas, et je profitais de cette pose pour manger un morceau de cheesecake. Rien que tel que le sucre pour vous remonter le moral. Il faudrait qu'un jour, on m'explique quel mot les restaurants ne comprennent pas dans « cheesecake nature ». Il faut toujours qu'il mette leur foutu coulis partout. Si je voulais un cheesecake avec du coulis aux fruits rouges, c'est ce que je demanderai.

-Je voulais vous parler de certains points concernant le SHIELD...

C'est bon de savoir qu'on me demande mon avis quelques fois. Coulson n'est pas du genre sentimentalisme, à moins que je vienne de manquer de mourir, il ne prendra pas de mes nouvelles par plaisir. C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez lui. Je sais que la langue de bois n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-« Les contes de fées n'apprennent pas aux enfants que les dragons existent. Les enfants le savent déjà. Les contes de fées apprennent aux enfants que les dragons peuvent être tués. », G.K. Chesterton, citai-je.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Face à une autre personne, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse à cette affirmation, mais, face à Coulson, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute. Je me sentais obliger de me justifier, avec lui, je ne m'en tirais pas par une pirouette. Je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout du plan qui était entrain de se former dans mon esprit.

-La vocation du SHIELD est de protéger l'humanité. Je suis une analyste, me dire qu'il y a des méchants n'est pas la peine, je le sais depuis que je suis suffisamment vieille pour regarder des dessins-animés. Je suis douée, je suis même brillante dans mon domaine... Mais, je ne peux pas bosser correctement si on me cache des informations importantes. Je peux comprendre que l'on ne peut pas tout dire. Je peux comprendre qu'il faut des secrets. Mais vous me connaissez. Vous saviez comment je réagirais si vous ne me dites pas la vérité sur certains sujets.

-Ne rien vous dire était pour vous protéger, pas une remise en cause de votre loyauté.

-Je sais. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée et la découverte de cette vérité a été un choc. On rajoute le stress que je subissais, et on obtient une femme à bout de nerfs. Même moi, j'ai une limite. J'avais besoin d'une pause.

Ce que j'apprécie avec Coulson, c'est qu'il m'a toujours laissé vider mon sac. Ce n'est pas lui qui me dirait de me taire. Non, il préférait même que je crie plutôt que je me referme sur moi-même. Et, encore plus maintenant qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, il comprenait que parfois une pause est nécessaire.

-Et c'était comment ?

-Les rares jours où j'étais tranquille et pas plongée dans les ennuis ? Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée, mais, au moins, j'ai eu le temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de ma vie.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes allée faire de l'humanitaire en pleine zone de guerre après vous derniers problèmes.

-C'était ça ou devenir folle.

Il me sourit. Je sais qu'avec Coulson, ça ne veut rien dire parce qu'il sourit presque tout le temps, mais, ce sourire voulait dire « je comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose ». Il faut croire que je suis incapable d'être bien lorsque je ne suis pas dans des situations dangereuses. Je crains avoir besoin de ma dose d'adrénaline.

-Je crois encore au SHIELD, révélai-je. Être un bouclier... Protéger sans rien demander en retour... Servir mon pays... Tout ça, j'y crois. C'est un idéal, et je sais qu'il est juste. J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait trop de cloisons, trop de secrets. Et ceux qui posaient des questions étaient mal vus. D'ailleurs, même les grands curieux, comme moi, cherchaient les réponses seuls plutôt que d'interroger à voix haute.

-C'était le talon d'Achille de l'agence. Ce qui en reste essaye de changer ça.

-Je l'avais deviné. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour deviner qu'elle est la faiblesse d'une forteresse.

Coulson continuait à me regarder. Je le connaissais pour savoir que c'était au moment où son visage se refermerait totalement qu'il faudrait que je me planque. Mais, si ça était moi, la cause de ce changement d'humeur, ça serait trop tard. Pas que Coulson soit un homme violent, c'est juste qu'il peut te faire comprendre à quel point tu es stupide d'un seul froncement de sourcil. Je ne me sentais pas stupide, je me sentais mal parce que j'étais là pour l'utiliser. Une chance pour moi que je suis passée maître dans l'art de masquer mes sentiments et de les faire passer pour autre chose.

-On m'a dit que c'était vous qui teniez les rênes à présent, signalai-je.

-Qui ?

Le visage de Coulson s'était légèrement refermé. Il était sur ses gardes. Vu la situation, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il devait faire attention à ne pas avoir de taupe dans le peu qu'il restait de l'agence.

-Une personne qui m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous et le SHEILD. D'ailleurs, les lunettes de soleil ne lui vont pas. Je préférais son ancien style vestimentaire.

L'agent en face de moi se détendit légèrement. Pas qu'il soit moins inquiet, juste qu'il avait deviné qui m'avait fourni ces informations. Sans oublier que je venais de le prévenir que certaines personnes pourraient l'espionner. Pas pour l'ennemi, mais pour Fury. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais le fait que je joue franc-jeu avec lui, lui permettait de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Et si je mettais Coulson dans la confidence que j'étais là pour le garder à l'œil, je ne le trahissais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous saviez qu'il avait utilisé May pour m'espionner ?

-Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était sortie de son bureau avant que Sif débarque sur Terre.

-Ce manque d'informations à dû vous...

-Ne cherchez pas, il n'y a pas de façon polie pour dire à quel point ça m'a emmerdé.

Même le terme « emmerder » est trop faible pour dire à quel point ça m'a fait chier. Je déteste ne pas savoir. Pour moi, le monde est un puzzle et je n'aime pas quand il manque des pièces d'un puzzle parce que je ne pourrais jamais le terminer. C'est en parti pour ça que même si j'ai grimpé rapidement jusqu'au niveau sept, on n'a jamais songé à me faire passer niveau huit autrement que pour m'acheter. Dans l'ancien SHIELD (je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de l'actuel), poser des questions était plus que mal vu.

-Dés que je vous ai parlé de l'organisation du SHIELD, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que faisait le bureau d'à côté. Sans vous en rendre compte, vous aviez mis le doigt sur un danger.

-Vous me connaissez, lorsque je vois un mur, ma première pensée n'est pas « s'il est là, il y a une raison », mais « et si j'allais voir ce qu'il y a derrière ? ».

J'eus le droit à un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Ce sourire... Coulson est trop professionnel pour avoir des agents favoris, mais, parmi tous ceux qu'il avait formés, j'étais l'une des rares à qui il adressait ce sourire paternel rempli de fierté. Ce sourire, il ne l'adressait qu'à ceux qu'il avait recrutés durant leur adolescence. Clint Barton est la seule autre personne que je connaissais à avoir le droit à ce sourire. Ce sourire qui m'avait manqué durant mon enfance... J'avais dû travailler dur pour y avoir droit, mais, avec Coulson, j'avais réussi là où j'avais toujours échoué avec mon géniteur. J'avais eu l'approbation d'un père... Que je devais espionner.

-« Faites confiance au système », cita Coulson. C'était la philosophie que nous répétions sans comprendre. J'ai eus du mal à vous la faire rentrer dans le crâne.

-Et respecter cette idée a failli me coûter la vie. D'ailleurs, cet « incident » a été la dernière fois où j'ai fait totalement confiance au système.

-Mourir vous change.

-Hélas, je ne peux même pas vous contredire, soupirai-je.

Rien que repenser à cette histoire me donnait l'impression d'avoir trente ans de plus. J'avais n'avais pas encore vingt-sept ans, et j'étais déjà fatiguée de la vie. TAHITI et ses conséquences... Je ne connais pas les détails, lorsque j'avais fini par les demander, Coulson m'avait qu'il fallait mieux pour ma santé mentale que je ne les apprenne jamais, et je lui faisais confiance pour prendre soin de moi. Ce projet permettait à certains savants du SHIELD de se prendre pour Dieu. Ils jouaient avec des choses qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Personne n'a le droit de contrôler la mort. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut laisser les gens mourir, mais une fois qu'une personne est morte, elle est morte, game over, fin de la partie. C'est une règle de l'univers. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le SHIELD de me le faire subir en deux mille neuf, et à Coulson en deux mille douze. Dieu soit loué, le projet avait été abandonné avant que l'HYDRA mette ses sales mains dessus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce truc aurait fait entre de mauvaises mains. Pas que les mains de ces foutus scientifiques soient propres, mais, au moins, c'était un projet qui n'avait pas été gangrené. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre d'avoir eu le droit à un foutu sérum... Mais, il n'était pas au point et à modifier certaines de mes caractéristiques génétiques. Au moins, pour moi, les conséquences se limitent, pour l'instant, à une guérison plus rapide et des crises de paniques. Sans oublier que j'ai plus souvent les idées noires qu'avant. Mais de quoi je me plains ? D'avoir été ramenée à la vie ? D'en faire des cauchemars ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre alors que j'ai eu une seconde chance que plein de personnes bien n'ont pas eue. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous deux fut rompu par Coulson.

-Pensez-vous toujours que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance ?

Je relevai les yeux. Coulson était mon OS, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Lorsque j'avais vu d'autres OS entrain d'entraîner leurs recrus, j'avais compris la chance que j'avais d'en avoir un qui me laissait être moi-même sans vouloir me modeler à son image. Oui, je croyais toujours aux secondes chances. Et il le savait. Où voulait-il en venir ? Soudain, je sus de quoi il voulait parler.

-Vous avez eu des problèmes avec votre équipe actuelle, conclus-je. Enfin, celle que vous aviez avant la fin officielle du SHIELD.

-Un de mes hommes s'est avéré être une taupe de l'HYDRA.

Je replongeai dans mon désert. Si c'était le cas, pas étonnant qu'il ait été si dur avec moi quand j'ai pris contact avec lui pour un conseil. Par le passé, j'avais marqué une préférence pour un criminel, et l'un de ses agents le trahissait peu après. Mon ignorance ne me permettait pas de me pardonner la blessure que je lui avais faite en l'engueulant et en claquant la porte. Mon auto-flagellation due se voir parce que Coulson me prit la main pour me rassurer.

-La situation était idéale pour personne, me dit-il.

Ouais, tout le monde était paumé, mais j'aurais dû voir que Coulson avait un problème. Depuis que je le connaissais, il avait toujours été là pour moi, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il avait besoin qu'on le soutienne. Et puis... Quelque chose me disait que cette trahison n'avait pas été son seul problème.

-Qui d'autre n'était pas comme vous le pensiez ? Lui demandai-je.

-Des gens pour qui je serais mort.

Que répondre à ça ? « Je suis désolée » est tellement vide de sens dans de pareille circonstance. Dans ces cas, il faut faire le deuil d'amitié qui n'ont jamais réellement existé, et c'est cette idée qui est pire que tout. Je suis trop bien placée pour le savoir.

-Vous comprendrez qu'après j'ai douté de mon propre jugement concernant mon appréciation des agents proches de moi, me révéla-t-il.

Le poids de sa remarque me frappa en plein cœur. Je le comprenais, mais ça faisait mal quand même. L'indifférence de mon père, je faisais avec. Que Coulson doutait de lui, je pouvais comprendre. Mais de moi ? Certes, je n'avais pas un comportement exemplaire, mais, j'ai été un bon agent, et je n'ai pas trahi l'idéal du SHIELD. Il ne pouvait pas douter de moi, il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

****Pauvre Joyce, je ne suis vraiment pas gentille avec elle. Coulson est comme un père pour elle, et j'ose lui faire ce coup-là. J'attends vos tomates, pour le coup, je le mérite.****

****À la revoilure.****


	48. 3-2 Celui qui s'explique

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis allée voir Jurassic World au cinéma. Je trouve qu'il est aussi bien que le premier Jurassic Park. Et puis Blue ! Je l'adore cette petite, j'ai même versé une petite larme quand elle se retrouve toute seule à la fin du film. Et la méchante au nom imprononçable qui tue pour le plaisir ! Elle fiche les jetons ! Maintenant mon frère me trouve un peu trop émotive à cause d'elle. Bref, c'est un super film !

Le week-end prochain, je ne pourrais pas poster, alors, je vous dis à mercredi prochain, désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Pas tellement, mais j'aime que mes personnages soient compliqués, ce qui implique que leur relation le soit aussi._

* * *

**Chapitre 48 :** Celui qui s'explique.****

-Vous ne me faites plus confiance ?

Ma voix avait quelque chose d'éteinte. Je détestais ce ton, mais, j'avais déjà besoin de mon self-control pour garder les yeux secs, alors, je faisais comme si de rien n'était. J'étais douée pour ça. Sans doute, un peu trop, mais, ce qui compte, c'est de ne pas montrer à l'autre qu'il a réussi à nous blesser.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ? C'est à cause de ce qui m'est arrivée il y a quelques mois ?

-En partie.

En partie ? Bon Dieu ! Soyez gentille, et ceux qui vous font confiance doutent de vous. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas être une sociopathe de haut niveau.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Je pense qu'en des circonstances normales, vous ne l'auriez pas protégé.

J'ouvris la bouche pour démentir cette affirmation. Certes, je reconnais que ce n'était pas des circonstances normales. Mais, j'aime James. J'avais eu assez de mal à le reconnaître sans que cette affirmation soit mise en doute. Alors, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai fait une place dans mon cœur, alors, autant qu'il y reste.

-Joyce, je ne dis pas que ce que vous ressentez pour lui n'est pas réel. Je vous demande juste si vous l'aviez croisé dans la rue et qu'il ne vous aurait pas forcé à l'accompagner un temps, vous seriez autant attachée à lui.

-Sans doute pas. Si je ne l'avais pas suivi, je serais restée au même point, et je ferais toujours semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas.

-Pour Edward Wains, vous avez fait ce que tu devais faire.

-Vous et moi savions très bien que ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile. Ça aide seulement à pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. C'était un choix difficile, et comme tous les choix difficiles, il fallait le faire. Intellectuellement, je le savais déjà. C'est juste... Inconsciemment, je m'interdisais d'être heureuse.

Coulson était la seule personne à qui s'osait tout dire. Je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas. Il avait vécu quelque chose de semblable à moi. Lui, un peu avant la bataille de New-York, moi à vingt et un ans. Sans oublier que sa carrière était remplie de choix difficiles qu'il avait fait. Et tous les deux, nous croyons en un idéal qui a été gangrené par l'HYDRA. J'avais bien conscience d'être égoïste, mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu une chose qu'il n'avait pas eue : du temps pour réfléchir et tout mettre à plat. Et je m'étais servie de ce temps pour réfléchir. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi.

-D'une certaine manière, il vous a sauvé, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas mis dos au mur.

-Sauf quand vous vouliez m'envoyer au fin fond de l'Europe de l'Est.

-Vous connaissez bien la région, vous parlez la majorité des langues qui y sont pratiquées... Sans oublier que vous étiez en danger dans votre ville natale.

-Vous saviez.

-Oui.

Un constat et une information. Tout Coulson quoi. Le pire, c'est que la nouvelle ne me surprenait pas et que je n'en étais même pas vexée.

-Je savais que si vous appreniez qui était dans l'ombre à vouloir vos problèmes, vous vous mettriez en chasse. Lorsqu'il a fait tuer Carl... Il a pris la vie de votre singe pour vous blesser. Un homme capable de tuer un animal pour tourmenter une personne... J'avoue que j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il prévoyait pour vous tuer. Vous éloigner m'a semblé la meilleure solution. J'avais juste oublié que lorsque vous êtes blessée, vous répliquez toujours. Et qu'une fois hors de vous, votre propre survie vous importe peu.

J'eus un petit sourire timide en rougissant. La petite fille en moi était ravie d'avoir un « père » pour la protéger et veiller sur elle de loin. L'adulte que j'étais avait entendu le reproche. Coulson tenait à moi et j'avais risqué ma vie bêtement. Pour le coup, j'avais un peu honte de mon côté « je fonce dans le tas ».

-Je n'aurais pas dû crier contre vous, avouai-je.

-J'aurais dû me rappeler qui vous êtes.

En deux phrases, nous nous étions demandés mutuellement pardon. Comme le dit Elbert Hubbard « un ami est quelqu'un qui sait tout de vous et vous aime quand même ». Coulson savait ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi, et moi, et je connaissais sa face sombre. Pourtant, je l'aimais comme un père, et il m'aimait comme on aime un enfant. Nous étions un peu plus que des amis, et les amis se pardonnent leurs erreurs.

-Je vous fais confiance, Joyce. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je vous confierai ma vie sans hésiter, me déclara-t-il pendant que j'engloutissais ma sixième part de cheesecake.

Oui, je suis une boulimique émotive. Quand je stresse beaucoup, je mange. Et cette conversation me faisait stresser énormément. Mentalement, je louais le Seigneur qui m'avait douté d'un bon métabolise qui m'empêchait d'être obèse. Je me mis à lorgner sur la tarte aux pommes devant Coulson. Je ne pouvais pas le piquer son désert, il avait confiance en moi, et c'était ça qui compte. Un gargouillis me fit savoir que mon estomac n'était pas de cet avis.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pierce a tenté de vous acheter avec une promotion, une pâtisserie suffie, déclara-t-il en poussant son assiette vers moi.

Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas le contredire. Je ne voulais pas de promotion ou un salaire plus haut, tout ce que je demande, c'est un toit et un frigo avec de la nourriture dedans. Le pouvoir ? Je n'aime pas la paperasse. Une promotion ? Il faut être responsable. Par contre, un bon steak, là... Et c'est de l'amusement dans les yeux de Coulson ? Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres ! Bon, j'allais être gentille, il en a beaucoup bavé en peu de temps.

-C'est vous qui me faites stresser, me défendis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Inutile de vous dire que c'est faux. C'est la tension grandissante qui me fait stresser. Plus le temps passe, plus on voit apparaître une ligne dure dans le gouvernement qui parle d'un plus gros contrôle de la population. Je savais que mon officier superviseur pouvait supporter la pression, mais, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur pour lui. Je ne voulais même pas songer à la moitié des problèmes qu'auxquels il devait faire face.

-Sinon, tout va bien ? Demandai-je.

Bravo, Joyce. Tout dans la délicatesse. Il y a un homme qui te dit qu'il a été trahi par au moins une personne de confiance, et tu lui demandes si tout va bien. File-toi une gifle, tu la mérites. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à réfléchir lorsque je stresse.

-Enfin, je veux dire... Vous voyez, bafouillai-je. La santé et tout ça.

-Oui.

-Monsieur, vous m'avez appris à voler et à mentir, et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous revenez sur le droit chemin.

Il n'était pas crédible. Il pouvait faire croire que tout allait bien à beaucoup de monde, mais pas à moi. Moi aussi, j'avais subi TAHITI. Certes, trois ans avec lui, alors le sérum utilisé était sans doute différent. Mais, depuis que je suis au courant de certains détails de cette affaire, j'ai noté une différence entre avant et après. Premier point, je dors moins bien. Deux, un rien peut me provoquer une montée de stress que je n'aurais jamais eu avant. Trois, je mange beaucoup plus. Quatre, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler mes rêves. Cinq, j'ai plus souvent les idées noires. Six, je guéris plus rapidement. Sept, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais j'ai trop la trouille pour aller le vérifier. Huit, et j'en ai parlé à personne, il m'arrive d'avoir des blacks-out (Dieu soit loué, ils étaient vraiment peu nombreux et n'étaient jamais arrivés durant un moment dramatique). Sans oublier que si physiquement, tout va bien, mentalement... Bref, Coulson n'arrivera pas à me faire croire que tout va bien. Tout ne peut pas aller bien lorsque l'on subit la même pression que lui et qu'on a eu un traumatisme aussi grave.

-Ça va, Joyce, voulut-il me rassurer. J'ai connu pire.

Oui, il est mort, c'est sûr que c'est pire comme état de santé. Mais, je connaissais mon OS suffisamment bien pour savoir que je n'aurais pas d'autre information sur ce sujet. Il fallait donc changer de sujet et y revenir plus tard.

-Je suis désolée, fis-je.

Cette déclaration eut au moins le mérite de déstabiliser Coulson. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander pardon. En règle générale, j'assume mes décisions jusqu'au bout. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'expliquer.

-Edward Wains... Si je n'avais pas réglé le problème moi-même...

-Il aurait sans doute fini par être assassiné avant d'avoir parlé, compléta l'agent en me prenant la main. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Si vous aviez su que le SHIELD était gangrené à ce point, vous auriez agi différemment. Tel que je vous connais, vous auriez pris le risque d'infiltrer l'HYDRA.

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le contredire, c'était exactement le genre de risque débile que j'étais capable de prendre pour avoir des informations. Et je n'en aurais parlé à personne, car je n'aurais pas su à qui je pouvais faire confiance. J'aurais attendu d'avoir des preuves avant d'en parler à Coulson ou Fury, mais, une fois seulement que j'aurais été certaine qu'ils ne soient pas dans le coup.

-Ça aurait pu tout changer...

-Ou rien changer, me corrigea Coulson. Personne peut le savoir, car ce qui est fait et fait. On ne retourne pas en arrière, Joyce. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est faire ce que l'on peut avec ce que l'on a.

C'est vrai. Hier est derrière, demain est un mystère, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour ça que l'on l'appelle le présent. On ne peut pas changer le passé, on ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir, mais on peut agir sur le présent.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment venu ? Lui demandai-je.

Je veux bien croire en tout, mais, je connais Coulson. Je veux bien être de bonne compagnie, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire que venir me faire « coucou ». Il était temps que je sache de quoi il s'agit.

-En fait, j'aimerais que vous travailliez pour moi...

-C'est à ce moment que vous me dites que vous n'avez pas les moyens pour me donner un salaire, fis-je remarquer.

-Est-ce un problème ?

-Hélas, même moi, je dois manger, fis-je d'une voix tragiquement théâtrale. Mais, je suis sure que vous n'êtes pas obligé de payer vos consultants.

J'avais dit ma dernière phrase d'un ton normal. Être consultante était la meilleure solution, je pourrais toucher un salaire tout en continuant à travailler pour le SHIELD. Sans oublier que si je suis une simple consultante, je ne peux pas l'espionner, c'est une solution. Ce n'était pas la solution parfaite, mais, ça en est une.

-Je croyais que le SHIELD pouvait... Quelle était la phrase exacte ?

-Si c'est le SHIELD, c'est « même pas en rêve », fis-je d'un ton neutre.

Longue vie à ma mémoire photographique, je pouvais répéter mot pour mot une conversation qui s'est passée il y a des semaines. Et en plus, je passais pour une andouille. Franchement, que demander de plus ? Ah, oui. Avoir une dignité. Dommage que pour certaines choses, je n'en ai aucune.

-Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, marmonnai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Deux tentatives de bouderie qui font ni chaud ni froid à la personne concernée... Il faut vraiment que je travaille mes mimiques, je commence à rouiller. Ou juste que j'arrête de faire ça à Coulson, ça n'a jamais marché avec lui. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il me fit un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'acceptation.

-J'aimerais que vous trouviez toutes les informations que vous pouvez sur ces personnes, me demanda Coulson en me tendant une photo.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître examiner les photographies en question. Damned ! Dans quelle galère s'était fourré Coulson ? Je n'aimais pas ça, mais pas du tout. Pour puer, ça pue. Je reconnaissais l'un des hommes de vu, mais, je ne m'étais jamais attardée sur son cas plus que ça.

-La famille du sénateur Ward ? Murmurai-je

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais, je vais enfreindre quelques lois fédérales, alors, il me faut mieux comme argument que « j'ai mes raisons ». Sans oublier que ce sénateur n'est plus en état d'ennuyer quelqu'un...

Coulson me regarda sans rien me dire. Génial... Ça sentait vraiment la merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me disait pas ?

-Pour la marque de son papier toilette, le délai est d'une semaine, fis-je.

Nous sommes à l'heure d'internet, tout peut se trouver si on sait où chercher, et je sais où chercher pour ce genre d'informations. C'est plus utile que ça en a l'air, il y a trois choses qui nous apprennent beaucoup sur une personne : son panier de course, là où il vit et son réfrigérateur. Pour ce dernier, l'extérieur est nettement plus révélateur que son intérieur, même si ce dernier nous donne une idée de la notion d'hygiène du principal concerné. Chez ma mère, la porte du frigo est couverte de photos familiales et de dessins (je crois qu'il y en a même plusieurs couches). Chez mon père, il n'y a rien. Chez Antonio, c'est des dessins et les bonnes notes de ses enfants. Diego, des photos de paysages vus durant ses vacances. Marco, lui, affiche les photos d'évènements auxquels il a participé avec sa femme. Joseph, c'est des cartes postales envoyées par ses proches. Moi, il y a une liste de course et des magnets humoristiques. Tout ça pour dire, que la porte d'un frigidaire donne une idée de la personnalité des occupants d'une maison. Je sortis de mes pensées, et j'aperçus l'air sombre de mon OS.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-J'aurais besoin de ces informations le plus rapidement possible, Joyce. Mais méfiez-vous, c'est bien dangereux que ça en a l'air.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fausse cette impression chez moi, mais, j'avais une idée des coupables : mes cheveux impeccables, mes ongles soigneusement manucurés, ma taille moyenne, ma soixantaine de kilos toute mouillée, mes yeux innocents... Ou simplement le fait que j'avais plus l'air d'une secrétaire superficielle bête comme ses pieds qu'à une analyse à la réputation mondiale capable de tuer de sang-froid. Je ne voyais pas comment un type hors de courses pouvait me causer des problèmes, mais je n'étais pas une experte. Enfin si, c'est juste qu'on ne m'avait pas tout dit. Coulson me savait capable de me débrouiller, s'il me mettait en garde, c'était que ce sénateur était lui aussi capable de m'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Attention, mécréants, Coeur de glace est de retour. Cette idée me fit sourire d'un air particulièrement vicieux.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Agent Raws.

Damned, moi qui ne voulais plus travailler pour le SHIELD, c'est raté. Et vous savez le pire dans cette histoire ? Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

* * *

**_**Oui, Joyce retourne dans le giron du SHIELD. Je sens qu'il y a des déçus parmi vous. Je vous jure qu'au début, ce n'était pas prévu, mais voilà, tout est lié. Gardez juste à l'esprit qu'avec moi, rien n'est simple.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	49. 3-3 Celui qui fouine

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore un chapitre avec un blabla, mais, je vous promet que l'arrivée des Avengers est pour bientôt.

Petit rappel, il y a une page faceboock pour les actualités concernants cette fic, le lien est sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Joyce sait être discrète, n'oublie pas qu'à la base, c'est une espionne. Elle peut être discrète, c'est juste qu'elle n'en a pas envi. Pour son père... Réponse dans la partie quatre. Pour tomber sur les Avengers, c'est plutôt elle qui va tomber sur certains ^^. Tout en grâce et en délicatesse, bien entendu, tu connais Joyce et sa tolérance quand il s'agit de bêtises ;)._

* * *

****Chapitre 49 :******** Celui qui fouine.****

-Vous avez des nouvelles des autres personnes que vous avez formées ?

Je sais, je change complètement de sujet, mais, il y a quelques personnes pour lesquelles je m'inquiète. Coulson en fait partie, et avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de personnes à qui se confier. Coulson baissa son regard une demi-seconde avant de me répondre.

-Trop peu.

J'en étais désolée, mais pas surprise. La situation était chaotique. Moi-même, j'avais manqué d'avoir un contrat à mon nom. C'était le fait que le type avait cru pouvoir me tuer avant que je le tue qui m'avait évité ce problème. Et il ne devait même pas être le seul à vouloir ma pauvre peau. Ça faisait un peu plus de cinq ans que je n'avais pas été sur le terrain pour le SHIELD. Ce qui voulait dire que ce que j'avais emmerdé directement étaient soit mort, soit en prison. Mais, ce n'était pas une assurance. Tous les dossiers de l'agence avaient été mis en ligne. Et il est quasiment impossible de faire disparaître une information d'internet. C'était long, compliqué, et la plupart du temps, ça ne valait pas les efforts déployés. Je n'en voulais pas à Natasha d'avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait. C'était le bon choix. Mais, je pouvais aisément deviner que de bons agents étaient en danger, car tout le monde savait qui ils étaient.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Le frère du sénateur Ward était une taupe de l'HYDRA infiltré dans l'agence.

-Paix à son âme.

Un détail dans la posture de mon mentor m'apprit que ce n'était pas la bonne phrase de circonstance.

-Il est encore en vie ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est plus en contact avec son organisation.

Je fermais les yeux. Ne pas m'inquiéter, c'était facile à dire. J'avais oublié que mon OS était Coulson, le sauveur des chiots égarés. Une main sur le cœur, et l'autre sur sa collection. Relativisons, ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à cette table à croire aux secondes chances. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ni lui ni moi ne croyons à la troisième chance. On en laisse deux, et encore, c'est lorsque nous apprécions la personne en face de nous. Et comment pouvait-il être si sûr que l'agent Ward n'était plus de mèche avec l'HYDRA ?

-C'est lui le membre de votre équipe qui vous a trahi.

-Oui.

Bingo. Ceci explique cela. Il se sentait responsable de lui, et surtout responsable des dégâts que cet homme avait surement fait. Et si ce type était encore en vie, c'était que Coulson était plus prompt au pardon que moi. Sans oublier que si ce traitre était le frère d'un sénateur, il pourrait un jour être un atout. Hors, les atouts, c'est comme les cartes, il en faut toujours un dans sa manche. Mais bon, changeons de sujet, car celui-là est glissant. Mon mentor me semblait un peu perdu. J'aurais voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, mais, je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

-Phil, je serais là.

Mon mentor me regarda sans savoir où je voulais en venir. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop où j'allais aussi, comme ça, nous sommes au moins deux. Sans oublier que c'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom, ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour nous deux.

-Lorsque vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un et que vous n'aurez personne vers qui vous tournez... Je serais là.

Je devrais vraiment réfléchir avant de parler, je suis entrain de dire une grosse connerie. Je payais ma part de l'addition et sorti sans me retourner. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment concernant l'avenir du SHIELD. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il y avait deux agents de niveau dix. Il fallait au moins ça pour porter cette structure. Hors, Coulson était surement tout seul pour le faire. Sans oublier tous les chamboulements qui découlaient de la découverte de la survie de l'HYDRA. Bref, c'était la merde. Si j'étais quelqu'un de bien ou simplement de courageux, je serais restée et j'aurais proposé à Coulson de rester à ses côtés. Mais, je ne l'étais pas. Je lui avais juste dit que si j'avais à choisir, c'était lui que je suivrais, et pas un autre. C'est plus facile de s'enfuir lorsque l'on s'est engagé à moitié. Et je ne lui ai pas dit que je me battrai à ses côtés. Je lui avais dit que je ne lui fermerai pas ma porte, et que je l'écouterais. Damned, nous ne sommes même pas encore dans cette situation et je me justifie pour ne pas l'aider. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'être un jour dans une position inconfortable pour un homme qui m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin ? Fallait-il vraiment que j'essaye d'éviter cette situation ?

Mon mentor me regarda. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait me dire. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire, mais surtout, il me semblait tellement fatigué. Au début de cette conversation, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais maintenant, je le voyais clairement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

-Il y a une fraction dissidente au SHIELD. J'ai une idée pour la calmer, mais, je ne suis pas certain que ça marche.

Je hochais la tête. En effet, c'était un problème. Bon, Fury a dû nez pour sentir les emmerdes qui peuvent lui tomber sur la poire. Vu les informations que j'allais lui donner, l'ex-directeur n'allait pas regretter de m'avoir refilé un jet contre mes services.

-Coulson...

-Non, Joyce. J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur les Avengers lorsque vous aurez fini de chercher tout ce que vous pouvez sur les Ward.

Je n'aimais pas son ton. Je le connaissais bien, j'avais eu le même lorsque j'avais refusé de livrer James au SHIELD. Damned.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

-C'est quelque chose que je dois faire sans vous.

C'est là, que j'aurais dû piquer la pâtisserie de Coulson, pas avant. Je ne voulais pas le perdre de nouveau. La première fois, je l'avais très mal vécu, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à rentrer chez moi le soir tellement que j'avais bu. J'avais réussi à régler ce problème après que j'ai vomi dans l'une de mes chaussures. Enfin, plutôt, c'est le matin, lorsqu'en la mettant, j'ai mis le pied dans du vomi que j'ai compris que j'avais vraiment un gros problème. Revenons à aujourd'hui. L'idée de ce que comptait faire Coulson me donnait l'impression d'avoir les tripes nouées. Mais, je connaissais mon OS, il ne me laissera jamais l'accompagner. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider, c'était de trouver le plus possible de données pour qu'il sache exactement ce quelle est sa marge de manœuvre.

.

.

_Quelques temps plus tard._

C'est fou le nombre de données que l'on peut trouver juste dans les sites publics. C'est à la fois un problème et une grande aide dans mon boulot. Un problème, car si on peut trouver des informations facilement sur quelqu'un, l'inverse est vrai. Une grande aide, parce que l'on peut cacher ce que l'on cherche sous une montagne d'informations. En moins d'une heure, j'avais appris que ma cible avait deux petits frères. Le plus âgé des deux, Grant, était... Bonne question. Coulson ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait de ce type malgré le fait que ce soit une taupe. Il m'aurait fait gagner du temps. Sauf que s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Bon, passons, je reviendrais sur lui plus tard. Le plus jeune de la fratrie... Était mort noyé dans un puits. Si cette théorie était dans tous les journaux ayant parlé de ça à l'époque, je n'y croyais pas trop. J'avais trouvé des photos prises du puits durant l'affaire... Pour tomber dedans tout seul, ce petit aurait dû escalader un muret, et d'après le médecin légiste, il était trop petit pour l'avoir fait facilement. Sans oublier les bleus, si la conclusion était qu'ils étaient dus à la chute, le médecin avait avancé l'idée qu'on l'avait violemment attrapé peu de temps avant sa mort dans le rapport préliminaire. J'avais eu du mal à trouver ce rapport, parce qu'il avait été remplacé par un autre concluant à une mort accidentelle. Je n'aimais pas ce que ça sous-entendait. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose, n'importe quoi. J'avais fouiné partout sur le net, il me restait à utiliser mes contacts officieux.

Dans un soupir, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon lit, bras en croix. Je ne savais même pas lesquels utiliser. Si le SHIELD était divisé, la prudence voudrait que je me tienne à l'écart, mais j'avais promis à Coulson que je serais toujours là pour l'aider. Il comptait sur moi. Il m'avait demandé de chercher un n'importe quoi d'utile sur les Ward et de garder un œil sur les Avengers. Pour une personne comme moi, la deuxième tâche était d'un facilité déconcertante. J'avais passé deux coups de fil à des collègues embauchés à Stark Industrie, et contre la vérité, ils avaient accepté de m'aider. Le seul problème est qu'ils étaient coincés entre Hill et moi, mais, je leur avais dit que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils pouvaient me jeter aux lions. En ce moment, les Avengers semblaient prendre pour cible toutes les bases de l'HYDRA que les divers gouvernements trouvaient. Tout d'un coup, le dossier Ward me semblait un peu moins casse-gueule, même si Coulson avait fini par me dire de laisser tomber. J'étais sure qu'il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit pour me protéger. Sale officier superviseur trop protecteur, je suis assez grande pour choisir moi-même si c'est dangereux pour moi ou pas.

J'attrapais mon manteau et sortis. J'avais besoin de faire un tour. Rapidement, je me retrouvais coincée dans les embouteillages, mais j'étais à New-York et en voiture, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Je finis par quitter la ville et me mis à rouler sans but dans les alentours à travers les petites routes. La route défilait sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention. Comme à chaque fois que je travaillais sur une affaire, mon corps était majoritairement en pilotage automatique. Mon cerveau lui avait dit où se rendre, et il y allait sans que j'y prenne vraiment garde. Ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment... Enfin, si, ça m'inquiétait. Avant que je meure, ça m'arrivait, mais il fallait que je le décide et me force à être dans cet état second. Maintenant, il suffisait que je me mette à réfléchir sur un problème pour y être. C'était utile pour analyser les choses, car je n'étais plus ralentie, mais, ça pouvait être dangereux, parce que je me coupais quasiment de ce qui m'entourait. Ça faisait même plus que m'inquiéter. Ça m'effrayait, parce qu'un jour, je ne sortirais pas assez vite de mes pensées, et ça causera ma mort. Pas que le fait de mourir me gênait, c'était que je ne suis pas une personne suicidaire, par conséquence, je n'en ai aucune envis.

Je dois reconnaître que ce truc ne m'a pas posé de problème tout de suite, mais c'était parce qu'après TAHITI, je n'ai fait que du travail de bureau. Je n'allais quasiment plus sur le terrain. L'endroit le plus dangereux où j'allais, c'était la machine à café (endroit particulièrement mortel lorsque ladite machine tombe en panne à l'heure de la pause). Il fallait que je fasse attention. Le terrain m'a manqué, j'adore y être. Mais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être distraite par moi-même. Il fallait que je reprenne l'habitude d'être concentrée sur ce qui m'entoure. Je suis une survivante, et je compte bien le rester encore longtemps. Pour ça, il fallait que je m'habitue aux « nouvelles » capacités de mon corps, et que je m'arrange pour apprendre à les contrôler sans qu'elles me contrôlent. Le seul problème, c'était que je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. C'était un problème auquel je devais trouver une solution.

Mais, je ne pouvais en parler à personne, car c'est mon problème. Et puis, à qui je pourrais en parler ? James et Antonio sont les seuls au courant à part moi. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Coulson qui est pourtant la figure la plus paternelle que j'ai dans mon entourage. Il avait ses propres problèmes, et j'en voulais encore au SHIELD pour TAHITI. Pas parce que je suis particulièrement suicidaire, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assumé jusqu'au bout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils auraient dû me le dire au lieu de me laisser le deviner. J'ai le droit d'être traitée comme une personne raisonnable. J'ai même un don pour prendre des décisions raisonnables la majeure partie du temps. À vrai dire, dès que James n'est pas dans le coin, je suis un être raisonnable qui, en gros, demande juste un toit au-dessus de sa tête et un frigo plein. J'ai des besoins simples, et si j'y réponds, je suis contente.

Coulson savait que j'étais comme ça. Et ça devait être pour ça qu'il savait qu'il pouvait encore avoir un minimum confiance en moi. Je n'étais pas une fanatique, je ne suivais pas les protocoles sans poser de questions, je n'étais pas particulièrement individualiste même si la solitude ne me gênait pas. Mais, surtout, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille et j'estimais que le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix est de laisser les autres en paix. Sans oublier que je pensais que le libre-arbitre était la clef pour avancer. Bref, je ne corresponds pas au profil d'un agent de l'HYDRA. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en passant au nombre de personnes dont on pouvait dire ça... Jusqu'à ce qu'elles montrent leur vrai visage. Je me rappelle de Maxim avec qui j'ai travaillé à New-York. Avant que j'aie pu réaliser ce qui se passe, il a tué un autre membre de notre groupe d'analyse. Cette révélation m'avait pétrifiée. D'un autre côté, il y a eu un soulèvement dans toutes nos bases principales en même temps, à quelles heures près, comme si un signal invisible avait été donné aux agents de l'HYDRA. Depuis, de l'eau à couler sur les ponts, mais nous avions oublié que même un ami peut nous tuer s'il a une bonne raison pour.

Je me rendis compte que je prenais la direction de la première planque que j'avais utilisée à l'époque où je fuyais James. Cette pensée me fit sourire et une autre vint dans mon esprit. Comment dire à Rogers que j'avais rencontré son ami d'enfance et qu'il m'était arrivé de travailler avec lui ? Je me doutais que sur ce sujet, Coulson me couvrait, mais, je devrais le dire au Captain avant qu'il l'apprenne tout seul. Je m'arrêtai devant cette planque. J'avais envis d'y rentrer juste pour m'aider à me souvenir d'une époque plus simple, du moins, c'est ce qui me semblait. Je repoussais cette idée tout au fond de mon esprit. L'époque à laquelle je pensais n'était pas plus simple, elle était tout aussi dangereuse. La seule différence, c'est que je ne pouvais pas espérer recevoir de l'aide venant du SHIELD, car il était déchiré. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais les raisons pouvaient être multiples.

Je sortis de la voiture et commençai à marcher sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas prudent de ma part de faire ça, mais, j'avais besoin d'aller au soleil pour me réchauffer. Lorsque j'avais réalisé que le peu qui restait du SHIELD menaçait d'exploser, un frisson glacial avait parcouru tout mon corps. Je fermais les yeux en laissant le soleil me réchauffer. Mon portable sonna me faisant sursauter. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au message qui venait d'arriver. Merde ! C'était un message au sujet des Avengers, je devais répondre. Je soupirais. Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu ?

* * *

**_**Au bon Dieu, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, moi, j'aime bien quand elle a des problèmes, je trouve ça plus drôle que lorsque tout est comme sur un long fleuve tranquille.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	50. 3-4 Celui qui ne demandait rien à person

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** En ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, alors, je vais peut-être retourner à la vitesse de parution normale (pas taper sur l'auteur, s'il vous plaît).

Oui, je sais que j'ai un peu de retard pour la publication du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, mais, ce n'est pas grave si c'est l'après-midi et pas le matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : Je comprends:)._

_Andrea : C'est pour ce chapitre-ci ^^._

_Isy : Non, elle a juste eu un message « les Avengers foutent la merde en Sokovie »:)._

* * *

****Chapitre 50 :******** Celui qui ne demandait rien à personne.****

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi. Ce qui est bien lorsqu'on va à une fête sans caron d'invitation, c'est que l'on passe inaperçu s'il y a trop d'invités pour que l'on puisse tous les filtrer. Lorsque Coulson m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur eux, je ne m'étais pas attendu à devoir parler autant à Hill. Elle et moi étions trop différentes pour être amies, mais nous étions toutes deux d'accord pour tout cafter à Fury. Et au sujet du SHIELD... Le problème, c'est qu'il est divisé, et que c'est uniquement lorsqu'il avait le dos au mur qu'il s'est uni. Fury a confié l'organisation à Coulson, car il savait qu'il était capable de compromis, mais d'après certaines de mes sources, Coulson ne serait plus seul à la tête de l'organisation. Bien entendu, ce n'est que des bruits de couloir, je n'ai aucune preuve vue qu'une fois que j'ai transmis les informations sur Ward que j'ai trouvé, mon OS ne m'a pas contacté. Je sais juste qu'il est vivant parce que si on avait trouvé un corps pouvant lui correspondre, je serais au courant, mais, c'était la seule certitude que j'avais avec le fait qu'il faisait un pari risqué au sujet d'un ex-agent de l'HYDRA. Je devais avouer que je m'inquiétais pour lui, mais, je savais qu'il savait s'attacher la loyauté et l'affection de cas sociaux mieux que personne. Mon mentor était entre de bonnes-mains, les siennes et celles de personnes qui tenaient à lui... Mais, comme toujours, il y a un « mais », Coulson ne pouvait pas avoir une confiance totale en ceux qui l'approchaient, que ce soit moi ou un autre.

Je retins un soupir et continuais d'afficher une mine radieuse. J'étais passée maître dans l'art de montrer tout sauf l'émotion que je ressentais, autant que je m'en serve pour me fondre dans la foule, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu qu'au moins trois personnes forcément présentes savaient qui j'étais. Il suffisait que l'une des deux auxquelles je ne voulais pas parler me voit pour que tout tombe à l'eau, et il était hors de question que je déçoive Coulson _et_ Fury. Je n'étais pas la plus douée pour obéir aux ordres, mais je savais me débrouiller pour ne pas échouer. Tricher ne me faisait pas peur, bien au contraire, c'était même plus simple que la vérité. Mentir me gêne un peu plus, je me suis donc toujours contentée de jouer avec les mots ou les protocoles.

Je finis par voir ma cible, elle portait une robe rouge et l'un des ses gros colliers à la mode en ce moment. Personnellement, je ne les aime pas trop, mais bon, si c'est à la mode... C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut faire pour se fondre dans la masse, personnellement, pour les colliers, je préfère les trucs discrets. Revenons à la personne que je cherchais, elle s'écartait de Thor et Tony Stark. Elle me repéra, et elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Je dois faire la même temps lorsque l'on me dit qu'il n'y a plus de cheesecake lorsque mes nerfs sont sur le point de craquer. Il n'y a pas à dire, Maria Hill était ravie de me voir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Me salua-t-elle.

Bonjour, je vais bien, et vous ? J'aime beaucoup les débuts de conversations chaleureux. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, nous nous étions disputées. Ou plutôt, nous nous sommes parlé poliment en pensant à la meilleure façon d'étrangler l'autre. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de la respecter comme agent, je dois le préciser.

-Je suis juste là en touriste, lui répondis-je.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je regardais Hill. Elle savait où était le problème et pourquoi j'étais là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me poser plusieurs fois la question. Je pris sur moi de ne pas le lui faire remarquer, ce n'était pas la peine de l'attaquer alors que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir gagner à ce petit jeu.

-Ils sont allés en Sokovie.

-C'était là qu'était le Spectre de Loki.

Ouais... Mais bon. Là-bas, la situation est suffisamment délicate pour que j'évite d'y mettre un orteil, alors foncer dans le tas sans aucune délicatesse... Et ça se voyait que ce n'était ni aux Vengeurs ni à Hill de réparer les dégâts. Pourquoi les corvées sont toujours pour les mêmes ? Ah oui, parce que je suis une bonne poire.

-C'est juste que l'avant-dernière fois que des Américains y sont allés, plusieurs quartiers de la ville ont été rasés, fis-je remarquer.

-Vous savez tout comme moi qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser Strucker en possession du Spectre.

-Déjà, on dit Von Strucker, car cela est son nom entier, on peut même l'appeler par son titre de Baron si on veut être vraiment poli. Ensuite, vous comptez leur dire quand que c'est le SHIELD qui vous a donné cette information.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tout comme la survie de Coulson.

Hill et moi, nous nous fusillâmes du regard avant que je décide de changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas qu'elle et moi nous ne nous entendions pas, c'était juste que nous n'avions pas confiance en l'autre, et que nous sentions que nous étions prêtes à tout pour avoir le dernier mot. Hors, c'est elle que les Vengeurs connaissent et apprécient, moi, je serais juste l'intrus qui ose faire chanter leur chère Maria, par conséquence, c'était à moi de céder pour ne pas me retrouver jeter dehors par le service d'ordre.

-Ont-ils au moins récupéré le Spectre ? Lui demandai-je.

-Vous le voulez ?

-Seulement pour le réduire à l'état de cendre.

-Alors oui.

C'est beau la confiance. Je me sens tout de suite aimée. Elle savait que je savais pour la survie de Coulson. Et elle savait que c'était le genre d'information qui pouvait se retourner contre elle, car elle n'en avait pas parlé, bref, je pouvais la mettre dans une situation délicate juste en une phrase.

-Ce n'est pas pour le SHIELD que je travaille, mais pour un type qui a trop vu de films de pirates, informai-je Hill.

Je savais qu'elle savait de qui je voulais parler, mais nous étions quand même à deux doigts de nous sauter à la gorge, alors, son visage était totalement fermé, et moi, j'affichais un air faussement joyeux. Ah, le dur travail d'espion, on apprend très tôt à cacher nos pensées, et si vous êtes sages, un jour vous aller sur le terrain et vous détestez ça. Mais, le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que vous demandez d'y retourner. Mon ancienne supérieure et moi n'avions plus rien à nous dire, alors, je tournais les talons et partis. Très vite, je me rendis compte que je ne sentais écraser par le nombre de personnes présentes. J'étais une solitaire avec des tendances certaines pour la sociopathie et me voilà en pleine foule, c'est comme mettre une bombe pouvant exploser s'il y a trop de bruit au milieu d'un centre commercial. Bref, ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure idée du siècle, et moi, j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Il fallait que je sorte ou que je fasse autre chose que le pied de grue. Je regardais autour de moi, la fête battait son plein et j'étais comme une idiote perdue dans la foule avec une bière à la main. Souvent, je me demande ce que je fais là, cet instant fait parti de ces moments-là. Il était peut-être temps que je parte avant d'être la seule personne sobre de la soirée.

-Jolie robe.

J'eus un léger sursaut avant de me retourner vers la personne qui venait de parler. Clint se tenait devant moi. L'archer était égale à lui même. J'étais contente de le voir, même si pendant longtemps, une partie de moi l'enviait d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait exactement qui on est et qui nous aime quand même, c'est une chose que j'avais fini par trouver même si ma relation avec James ne serait jamais des plus simples. Nous aimions trop nous faire la guerre pour accepter de faire une paix durable. Nous nous battions gentiment, à coup de mauvaises blagues et de répliques choisies, c'était une façon de ne pas mourir comme une autre.

-Comment vont Laura et les enfants ?

-Ils pètent la forme.

-C'est super.

J'enviais à Clint le fait qu'il ait pu fonder une famille, moi, je n'en ai jamais trouvé le temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil de ma part, mais plus je vieillis, plus je rêve de changer des couches sales. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à être jalouse de l'archer. Notre relation était basée sur la confiance et l'apprentissage mutuel. Coulson lui avait demandé de s'assurer que j'avais un bon niveau en tire.

-Je dois te remercier, lui dis-je. C'est toi qui m'as appris comment faire exploser une voiture d'une balle.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir quand, et comment, une bureaucrate a eu besoin d'utiliser cette compétence.

-Sage décision.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et bus une gorgée. Il y avait eu une certaine concurrence entre les différentes branches du SHIELD. La scientifique et celle de l'action était en conflit ouvert, et celle dont je dépendais servait de tampon entre les deux en comprenant tous les agents qui n'étaient des soldats ou des chercheurs. Mais, il y avait un point sur lequel les « grosses têtes » et les « brutes épaisses » étaient d'accord, les « bureaucrates » étaient des chieurs. Les analystes comme moi n'ont jamais rien fait pour arranger la réputation de mon service. Je repensais à la citation de Cicéron qui était écrit au-dessus de l'entrée de la partie de la faculté du SHIELD réservée aux futurs analystes et à leurs professeurs : « Une pièce sans livre est comme un corps sans âme ». Sur les deux étages que j'avais pu observer de cette tour, je n'avais pas aperçu un seul livre. Le lieu où j'étais devait avoir pour seul but de recevoir des gens ne faisant pas partis des Avengers. Par conséquence, ils vivaient ailleurs et on pouvait quasiment rien apprendre d'eux ici.

-Comment va Carl ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Il est mort, répondis-je.

J'ai annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle comme d'autre récite une liste de course. C'est tout moi. Un jour, Coulson m'avait fait remarquer que plus l'information que je donnais me touchait, moins je montrais que j'étais capable d'émotion. Clint ne dit rien, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. L'archer et moi avions eu le même OS, et c'était lui qui nous avait présentés après ma première rencontre avec le Soldat de l'hiver. Coulson pensait que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ayant lui aussi perdu une personne vraiment proche pour m'aider à faire mon deuil. Il avait sans doute raison, Clint m'avait bien aidé. Comme notre mentor, l'archer aimait aider les gens qui avaient des problèmes émotionnels pour leur permettre d'avancer. C'était dans sa ferme que je m'étais cachée le temps d'être totalement remise d'avoir failli ne pas me relever, sa femme (un ancien agent du SHIELD qui avait quitté le service pour élever ses enfants) avait tout fait pour que je me sente à l'aise chez elle.

-C'est votre petite amie ?

Je pourrais vous dire que cette intervention m'a fait sursauter, mais ça serait mentir. J'avais vu le nouveau venu s'approcher en essayant d'être discret. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui me prit au dépourvu, mais sa phrase. Cette remarque me fit recracher ma bière et me déclencha un fou rire qui fut un peu cacher par une crise de tous. Je me retournais vers le nouveau venu tout en rédigeant ma rubrique néologique, qui sera publiée une fois que madame Barton apprendra que j'avais failli cracher sur son époux. Tony Stark nous regardait en souriant. Je regardais le génie de haut d'en bas.

-Il est plus délicat qu'il semble au premier abord, me signala Clint.

-Mmm...

Oui, ma réponse prouvait bien que je le croyais sur parole. Stark avait la réputation d'être beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être délicat dans ses propos.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est une sœur, fit Barton en m'attirant vers lui.

J'étais là, faisant face à un playboy, la main droite d'un ami sur mon épaule gauche et ce même ami qui m'empêchait de fuir. Je n'aime pas être câlinée par surprise, mais ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé quand Clint le faisait parce que je savais que ça ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une marque d'affection fraternelle. Il n'avait que quatre amours : sa femme, ses enfants et son arc. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais l'idée y était. Pour revenir à ma situation, ça pourrait être pire. Le seul problème, c'est que Barton avait dit que j'étais « une » sœur. Ce qui pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses, dont une que je ne voulais pas que Stark ait connaissance : le fait que j'ai été un agent du SHIELD.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, fis-je.

Avant que les deux hommes trouvent une raison pour que je reste, je filais. Toute cette testostérone ne me disait rien, sans oublie que Hill et moi étions à peine capables d'être dans la même pièce sans nous balancer des vacheries. Bon, d'accord, je suis à peine capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans sous-entendre des vacheries. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à la respecter, elle est bien trop coincée à mon goût. Tout comme l'agent May, mais, à une époque, elle faisait des blagues, alors, je n'ai pas envis de la charrier dès que je la vois. Oui, je sais, je suis étrange et particulière comme fille. Lorsque je mis un pied hors de la tour, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Hill était là, et les Avengers n'étaient pas mon problème. Il y avait même des chances que Coulson m'ait envoyé jeter un coup d'œil de ce côté pour m'éviter de me retrouver prise entre deux feux. En quittant cette soirée, j'ai pensé que tout irait bien pour eux, et que j'avais tort de me faire du souci. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

* * *

**_**Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ma partie favorite. À vrai dire, je la trouve moins bien que les précédentes, mais ma déception ne dur que le temps des actions qui se déroulent durant Avengers 2, alors, il y a pire comme problème:).**_**

**_**Je dois avouer que la majeure partie de cette partie sera assez calme. Bien entendu, il y aura quelques scènes d'actions, mais ça sera moins mouvementé que dans la partie précédente. Pour ça, je présente mes excuses aux fans de Die Hard;).**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	51. 3-5 Celui qui réfléchit

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous avez ce chapitre un peu à l'avance car je n'aurais pas le temps de le poster demain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Oui, Hill et son bâton dans le cul m'emmerde, il n'y a aucun moyen de la tournée en ridicule, et c'est très grave à mes yeux. Non, le prochain n'est pas Ultron, même si ça pourrait être drôle._

* * *

****Chapitre 51 :******** Celui qui réfléchit.****

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin ? IL semblerait que ma vie soit basée sur la loi de Murphy, parce que niveau emmerde, je suis servie. J'ai écouté le briefing, et je me demandais si un beau jour, les cons arrêteront de faire des conneries. J'aurais dû trouver une raison pour rester à la fin de la fête, ça m'aurait évité d'être réveillé en pleine nuit.

-Voyons si je résume bien la situation, Tony Stark et Bruce Banner ont perdu le contrôle de l'un de leur joue-joue. Et je me dois de retourner sur le terrain pour leur sauver les miches, résumai-je.

-Ainsi que celles de toute la population mondiale, corrigea aimablement mon interlocuteur.

-Les Avengers sont assez grands pour gérer Ultron tout seul, moi, je suis là pour éviter qu'ils soient lynchés en place publique, rappelai-je. Et, ça, c'est un coup à se prendre une balle perdue.

Il ne faut pas croire, je suis ravie de potentiellement devenir un dommage collatéral. Je suis là que pour ça. Je vous prie de noter l'ironie de ma phrase. Et j'aurais dû rester jusqu'au bout de la fête, ça aurait été plus simple pour mettre mon nez dans cette affaire.

-Si vous ne vous en tirez pas, j'exigerai des funérailles nationales, juré, me promit Fury.

C'est gentil de sa part, mais, je préférerais ne pas en avoir besoin. J'essayais d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui pour savoir où il était, mais à part qu'il était en voiture... Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où il est, que le SHIELD s'entre-déchire et qu'il est au milieu, sans oublier que je le soupçonne de s'apprêter à faire une grosse connerie pouvant s'apparenter à celle que j'ai faite en protégeant le Soldat de l'hiver du SHIELD. Bon, j'avoue, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui, je ne supporterais pas de l'enterrer une seconde fois.

-N'oubliez pas de trouver un piaf pour chier sur le drapeau, marmonnai-je.

Non, je ne suis pas irrévérencieuse, j'ai le droit constitutionnel de demander qu'un oiseau souille le drapeau américain. Je peux même demander que l'hymne national soit roté plutôt que chantée. Maintenant, est-ce que ces volontés seront respectées... Je n'en ai aucune idée et si la question se pose, je n'aurai rien à faire de la réponse pour la simple raison que je serais morte. Je soupirai. Pourquoi moi ? Telle est la question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse.

Au bout d'un certain niveau, la connerie peut devenir gênante. Oui, je parle bien de ma connerie à moi. J'allais accepter une mission suicide, je mérite des baffes. Coulson me regarda avec un air outré. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je sois heureuse de mourir pour la patrie ? Pas particulièrement. J'étais déjà morte une fois pour mon pays et le SHIELD, on pourrais penser que j'avais mérité d'avoir la paix. Et bah, non. Il y a toujours un con pour essayer de détruire le monde avec une idée débile. Et il y avait toujours une bonne poire pour l'en empêcher. Et j'étais l'une de ces bonnes poires de service. Damned. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rempiler ? Bon, il fallait que je face un point sur la situation.

-Que savons-nous de cet Ultron ? Demandai-je.

Je déteste faire une réunion par téléphone. On ne peut pas juger convenablement les réactions des autres si ont ne les a pas devant soit, plus de quatre-vingt pour-cent du langage est corporel. Et en plus, si on la fait au téléphone, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas de temps et je déteste ça.

-Il est mauvais, répondit mon interlocuteur.

Certes. Sherlock peut aller se rhabiller, Fury est dans la place. D'un autre côté, c'est une machine psychopathe, il ne va pas se mettre à cueillir des petites fleurs-fleurs pour faire des couronne de pâquerette. Je peux me dire sans me tromper que ce n'est pas le genre de la maison.

-Pour la carotte, le lapin est la parfaite incarnation du mal, citai-je.

-Elle est bien celle-là, c'est de vous ?

-Non.

C'est de Robert Sheckley, et il avait raison. Le mal est une question de point de vu. Pour Ultron, le mal, c'est nous. Et on a tous peur du mal. Devant la peur, il y a trois réactions possible : fuir, se rendre ou combattre. Ultron avait choisit l'option trois. Je réprimai un frisson. Avoir peur ne m'aidera pas à survivre, la seule chose qui pouvait nous aider était que l'on se montre plus malins, plus intelligents et plus sournois qu'une machine faite pour être tout ça. Damned. Pourquoi les emmerdes sont toujours pour les mêmes ? Qu'ai-je fait au Bon Dieu ? Je suis qu'une innocente jeune femme !

-Le mal, c'est une question de point de vu. Ce robot a été conçu pour penser, réfléchir, s'interroger, bref, il est capable de réflexion, expliquai-je.

-Cela vous pose un problème ?

En sachant que je suis capable de tuer un homme avec lequel je veux vieillir, je ne pense pas que réduire un robot en pièces détachées va me causer une insomnie, mais bon, je peux toujours me tromper.

-Non.

Au moins, cette donnée était claire. J'avais toujours été prête à tout pour remplir une mission, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Je regardais ma montre, j'étais presque arrivée à destination. Il était temps que je coupe la communication pour enclencher la phase d'atterrissage.

.

.

-Que faites-vous ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu. Lorsque j'étais arrivée, on nous avait présentés, et je m'étais rendu compte que ma réputation me précédait. Sauf que je n'ai pas une bonne réputation. Et lui... Il avait refusé d'obéir au type de l'HYDRA qui lui avait collé son arme sur le crâne, bref, il avait du cran, mais il était d'une maladroite timidité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me gênait à son sujet : je ne savais rien de lui.

-Je regarde le schéma d'attaque d'Ultron, lui expliquai-je.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Que je suis de l'avis de Harlan Wade : « Il est dans l'habitude des hommes de créer des monstres, et il est dans la nature des monstres de détruire leurs créateurs ». L'une de ses cibles prioritaires, c'est Stark.

C'était la conclusion logique, mais aussi celle qui me donnait mal à la tête pour une seule raison : pourquoi les jumeaux semblaient avoir la même cible que lui ? En temps normal, j'aurais pris mon ordinateur, aurait piraté deux ou trois serveurs et aurais fini par trouver la réponse à cette question, mais Ultron pouvait sans doute surveiller internet, il me fallait donc trouver la réponse dans des archives papiers. Je soupirais en passant en revue la dizaine d'identités que je m'étais fabriquées sans jamais les utiliser et dont personne n'avait entendu parler. Il y en avait qu'une seule qui pourrait marcher, mais avec le renforcement de la sécurité de ces dernières années, je n'aurais que trente minutes maximum avant que la vérité soit. Je pouvais toujours utiliser une faveur que l'on me devait, mais si la personne tapait juste le prénom d'un des jumeaux sur son ordinateur, Ultron serait sans doute au courant. J'avais les mains liées et je n'aimais pas ça parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution qui me satisfaisait, à chaque fois, il y avait un détail qui me gênait. Il fallait donc que je trouve un autre angle d'attaque.

-Où sont passé les Avengers ?

-D'après madame Hill, ils sont allés interroger un trafiquant d'armes que connait Stark, non loin de Johannesburg.

J'haussais un sourcil. Je m'attendais plutôt qu'on me dise qu'ils se faisaient oublier, c'est ce que j''aurais fait après avoir fabriqué un robot-tueur dans mon atelier.

-Stark dit ne jamais lui avoir vendu un truc, signala l'homme en bafouillant.

Sans doute pas volontairement, mais pendant longtemps, Stark Industrie avait été le leader du marché de l'armement, n'importe quel trafiquant digue de ce nom avait au moins obtenu une des armes inventées par Stark. Et le type en face de moi n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Il faudrait que je songe à l'interroger à voix haute.

-Son nom ? Demandai-je.

L'homme semblait surpris que je vienne de lui parler. À moins que je sois mon ton détaché qui l'ai mis mal à l'aise. D'un autre côté, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

-Quel est le nom du trafiquant ? Reformulai-je en retenant un soupire.

-C'est important ?

-Les détails sont toujours importants.

Je crois que si mon ton avait laissé filtrer ma fatigue, mon pauvre interlocuteur se serait pissé dessus. Je sais que j'ai la réputation de pouvoir me montrer impitoyable envers mes adversaires, mais, je n'ai presque jamais tué personne.

-Ulysse Klaw, finit-il par répondre.

-Klaw, répétais-je.

Damned. Ce type n'était pas un enfant de cœur, et il n'hésiterait pas à tirer dans le tas si le ton monte.

-Dites-moi qu'ils ont prévu une équipe de soutien... Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je le regardais et son absence de réponse était plutôt éloquente. Je soupirais. Pour le coup, les Vengeurs étaient vraiment les rois des cons à égalité. Mais bon, je savais ce qui me restait à faire. Comme Ultron avait accès à toutes les données informatiques et satellites, il fallait qu'il ne puisse pas nous repérer facilement si on voulait pouvoir agir. Je pris mon portable et le réduis à l'état de miette. Une chance que ce n'était pas celui que m'avait offert James. Celui-là était planqué et éteint quelque part dans un garde-meuble avec une bonne partie de mes affaires en prévision de mon futur déménagement. Il y a un truc à savoir chez moi : depuis que je ne vis plus chez ma mère, je ne suis jamais restée vivre au même endroit plus d'un an, et pour l'instant, mon logement principal est un jet du SHIELD qui a officiellement disparu lorsque l'HYDRA s'est révélée en plein jour. J'envisageais de me trouver une maison dans un coin tranquille, sans doute à côté de New-York, mais je n'avais aucune raison pour mettre ce projet à exécution.

-Connaissons-nous la position géographique de Klaw ?

-Euh...

Je clignais des yeux lorsqu'un gros doute m'envahit. On m'avait collé ce type comme étant un analyste, mais est-ce, qu'également, ça ne serait pas un bleu à peine sorti de l'académie ?

-Quelle a été votre dernière affectation ?

J'eus de nouveau le droit à un regard de poisson rouge. J'étais calme, tout va bien. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

-Laissez-moi deviner... Nul part parce que vous étiez encore à l'académie lorsque l'HYDRA a fait sont come-back.

-Vous êtes encore plus forte que ce qu'on dit, s'enthousiasma mon interlocuteur.

Damned. Je déteste avoir raison. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Don... Duc... Doc... Marvin... Marty... Martin... Je savais bien que j'aurais dû écouter. Laissez, je peux le trouver... Marc Dixit. Voilà, c'est ça.

-Dixit... Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit sur moi, mais la moitié est exagérée, lui signalais-je tout en pianotant sur un ordinateur.

-Et l'autre partie ?

En guise, de réponse, il eut droit à un sourire en coin. J'en savais suffisamment sur les bruits qui courraient sur moi pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous flatteurs, mais qu'ils tournaient tous au tour de la possibilité que mon cœur soit en glace ou non. J'en ai même entendu qui disait que j'étais un androïde.

-J'ai la localisation, annonçais-je.

-De qui ?

Lui, j'allais finir par l'appeler Doris. Pour lui répondre, je me contentais de le fixer de mon air le moins expressif. Lorsqu'il se mit à bafouiller, je lui tendis le morceau de papier sur lequel j'avais noté l'information.

-Essayez de nous trouver un accès à toutes les caméras dans les environs.

-C'est un cimetière pour bateau... commença-t-il à protester.

-Qui est à côté d'une ville, soupirais-je.

Dans la vie de tous les jours, Coulson choisissait la carte « paternel », moins, la carte « éternelle froideur ». Ces deux approches avaient du bon, et la mienne évitait de perdre du temps en explication.

-Vous les connecterez aux écrans de cette pièce.

Il hocha la tête, et je notais que son teint avait pâli légèrement. Même si je ne lui montrais pas ce que je pensais, je me sentais fatiguée. On m'avait mis un vrai bleu dans les pattes.

-Vous ne savez pas le faire, constatais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je fus plus rapide.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat.

Je me mis à pianoter sur mon clavier. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Je retins un soupire.

-Auriez-vous besoin d'une invitation pour venir regarder comment on fait ? Lui demandai-je.

C'est en bafouillant qu'il vint se placer à ma droite. J'ai horreur qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule quand je travaille, mais je pris sur moi, car je ne serais pas toujours là pour faire tout le travail.

* * *

**_**Oui, Joyce n'est pas aidé, mais comme ça, c'est plus drôle.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	52. 3-6 Celui qui veut des vacances

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre. Quand ce n'était pas mon ordinateur, c'était le site. C'est pour ça que j'ai quelques heures de retard.

Demain, je vais aller voir le Mignons ^^. Banane power !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Salut ! Oui, j'ai fait un partenaire sur-mesure pour Joyce ^^. Pour ma défense, je n'avais aucune idée du nom que j'allais lui donner, alors, j'ai improvisé. Tu connais Joyce, elle va intervenir avec sa douceur habituelle ;)._

_Mero : Merci beaucoup._

* * *

****Chapitre 52 :******** Celui qui veut des vacances.****

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais, je n'aimais pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je n'aimais pas ? Le fait que je n'arrivais pas à localiser un seul avenger. J'étais pourtant sure qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Et il y avait ce bleu qui commençait à se demander si je méritais mon salaire. La réponse est oui, et j'allais le lui prouver en ayant raison. Et à mon grand regret, j'eus raison.

-J'en vois un, soupirais-je.

-Vous êtes sure ? Me demanda le bleu avec un air étonné.

Pour sa défense, ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'il doit voir des gens regretter d'avoir raison.

-Connaissez-vous beaucoup de types gros et verts ? Demandais-je.

-Hulk est là ?

-Non, Banner a eu une réaction allergique à la ciboulette, crétin ! Oui, il est en Hulk ! Répliquai-je.

Mais qui a filé des analyses à faire à un type pareil ! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la quantité d'heures que j'allais devoir passer au téléphone pour calmer le jeu. Hors de question que je laisse une question aussi délicate à un incapable. Je fis une liste de tous les journalistes qui me devaient une faveur. Je ne pouvais pas effacer le fait que le monde avait vu le Hulk, mais, je pouvais détourner l'attention si je balançais une autre bombe. Je pouvais faire fuiter... Que pouvais-je faire fuiter sans mettre en danger quelqu'un ? C'est la question à mille dollars.

-Que peut-on faire ?

J'allais répondre quand Iron Man intervint. Bon, ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir. Au moins, comme ça, on pourrait appuyer sur le fait que Stark voulait calmer son copain et faire passer au second plan le pétage de câble de Hulk en pleine ville.

-Essayez de limiter les dégâts pendant que Stark s'occupe de son copain, fis-je en prenant mon téléphone.

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer combien de faveurs j'allais devoir après ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour protéger des héros. Je crois que je suis arrivée à un point où j'aurais besoin de six mois de vacances deux fois par an.

-Prévenez Fury, je m'occupe des médias.

Le bleu partit en courant. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la seule à encore savoir me servir d'un système de communication ? Je ne sais pas, mais je pense avoir le droit de me poser la question. En tout cas, c'est un boulot qui commence mal. Je ne pouvais pas dire de ne pas parler sur ce sujet, mais, je pouvais toujours demander de mettre en valeur le fait que les Avengers était entrain de s'occuper du cas d'un trafiquant d'armes notoires, et que ça avait mal tourné. Je voyais déjà l'histoire que je pouvais sous-entendre : un des complices du trafiquant a tiré sur le Hulk et est allé se réfugier en ville. Petit conseil si on ment : prendre pour point de départ un fait réel. Revenons à l'histoire, son seul problème était que je sacrifiais la réputation de Banner pour sauver celles des autres. Ce n'est pas que ça me pause un problème d'ordre moral, c'est juste que je savais que si les autres Avengers l'apprenaient, ils me détesteront. Mais, c'était une décision difficile et aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à la prendre.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Je raccrochais en retenant un nouveau soupire. J'avais fait ce que j'avais pu. Il n'y avait pas encore de mandat d'arrêt au nom de Banner, mais ça lui pendait au nez. Au moins, j'avais réussi à calmer le jeu un minimum. J'étais épuisée. Je n'étais peut-être pas la meilleure agent de terrain du SHIELD, mais, j'étais douée quand il fallait mentir et tricher. Ça faisait même partie de mon boulot. J'aurais pu écouter mon père et rester dans ma ville natale. À l'heure actuelle, je serais sans doute mère et mon plus gros souci serait d'être à l'heure pour récupérer mes enfants à l'école. Mouais, c'était un programme qui ne me disait pas. À la place, j'étais entrain de faire l'inventaire de ce que contenait un jet qui était sur la liste rouge de mon propre gouvernement. Enfin, il y serait si le gouvernement était au courant de son existence, mais, là n'est pas le sujet. J'étais donc avec le manifeste à faire le point. Des rations de survie pour plusieurs mois... Quelqu'un devait m'en vouloir au ravitaillement, c'est truc sont tout simplement infâmes. Du carburant... Le plein avait été fait, ça sent la nouvelle mission dans quelques heures tout au plus. Une moto... Pourquoi pas ? Des équipements pour le jet... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est parfait mon jet, un technicien vient d'en faire le contrôle. Il m'a même félicité pour sa propreté.

Je regardais les caisses qui venaient d'être chargées. Pourquoi je sentais le début des emmerdes arrivées plus vite que la lumière ? Sans doute parce que je n'étais pas idiote et que je savais que Fury ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Il s'arrangeait juste pour que ses agents aient ce qu'il leur faut pour pouvoir faire leur boulot. J'ouvris celle du dessus et trouvais un beau petit livret qui ne demandait qu'à être lu. Pas de titre sur la couverture. Je cherchais une page de garde et dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas. Je soupirais en commençant à lire : c'était un mode d'emploi pour installer un gadget à mon jet. Je crois que quelqu'un a oublié que je sais à peine changer une roue de voiture. Certes, j'avais quelques notions en bricolage, mais quasiment pas en mécanique. Le bon côté, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être trop difficile à monter, ils n'auraient pas osé me faire ça. Si ? Restons positive et disons que non, c'est mieux pour mes pauvres petits nerfs qui en ont bien bavé durant toute cette année.

Je suis une brave fille, je sais quand l'ouvrir et quand obéir. Je veux bien qu'au vu des circonstances, je fais du bon boulot. Il n'y a pas deux ans, j'avais juste à claquer des doigts pour avoir à ma disposition un réseau d'informations à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel amateur des théories conspirationnistes. Mais bon, je vais finir par croire que l'on veut vraiment que je devienne un pilote chargé d'aller dans des zones inavouables. Je jetais un coup d'œil au manifeste juste pour être sure que je ne m'étais pas trompée et que c'était bien pour moi. Damned, parfois, je déteste avoir raison. Il va falloir que je trouve ce qu'est ce truc et comment on l'installe parce que bientôt, je pourrais en avoir besoin. Ce n'est pas un mauvais mode d'emploi qui va me décourager. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre. Ça faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas eue de nouvelles de Coulson. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa situation puait. Maintenant, soit ça s'était arrangé, soit ça a empiré. Je pris mon portable crypté, j'avais besoin de savoir si mon mentor allait bien.

Au bout d'une trentaine d'essais et autant de message sans réponse, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que je n'arrivais pas à joindre Coulson. S'il y avait un autre moyen de le faire, je ne le connaissais pas. En étais-je triste ? En colère ? Peut-être que je me faisais du souci pour rien. Ou peut-être que j'ai juste faim. Il me fallait plus des cheesecakes. Beaucoup, mais beaucoup de cheesecakes. Quoi ? Je suis humaine ! Plus je mange, plus j'ai envie de manger. Plus je dors, plus j'ai envis de dormir. Plus je travaille, plus... Non, oubliez, j'allais dire une connerie. En gros, plus je stresse ou m'inquiète, plus j'ai besoin de manger de cheesecake. Comme pour confirmer ce fait, mon estomac gargouilla.

-Cher estomac, dis-je. Tu n'as pas faim, tu trouves juste le temps long. Alors, ferme-là, s'il te plaît.

Oui, je me parle à moi-même, mais à priori, je suis à peu près saine d'esprit. Et je savais que cette faim était due au fait que je m'inquiétais. Je savais que c'était stupide de le faire, mais c'est comme ça. Et si Coulson avait besoin d'aide, Fury le saurait. Il doit garder un œil sur lui vu qu'il a été l'OS de mon OS. Je pris une grande inspiration et fis ce que je fais toujours quand je me fais un sang d'encre, mais que de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire : je me plongeais dans un autre problème. Je pris le mode d'emploi et entrepris de le lire. Si je devais faire du bricolage, autant commencer par essayer de savoir ce que je dois faire.

Comme pour me contrarier, mes pensées se tournèrent vers James. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas vus. J'étais sans doute un peu responsable de ça vu que je ne l'avais jamais appelé. J'avais composé le numéro qu'il m'avait donné, mais à chaque fois, au moment d'appuyer sur la touche appel, j'avais raccroché. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux, et maintenant que je ne voyais plus James tous les jours, je me demandai si j'avais vraiment bien fait de céder à mes sentiments. Je l'aime, ça, j'en suis sure. Mais le fantôme d'Edward me hante toujours. Lui aussi, je l'aimais. À lui aussi, j'avais accordé ma confiance. Et il m'avait trahi. J'avais fini par me retourner contre lui à mon tour... Je sais que James n'est pas Edward. Je le sais, c'est même un fait établi. Mais, j'ai peur de me tromper de nouveau. Je serais dans ma main les plaques militaires qui ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis que James me les avait confiées. L'amour est un poison. C'est ce que j'avais dit à l'un de mes frères. C'est une chose qui peut être vraie. L'amour que j'avais pour Edward, qu'une partie de moi lui porte toujours, est un poison qui, si on le laisse faire, me tuera à petit feu. Mais, et ce « mais » est une chose magnifique, il y a aussi l'amour que j'ai pour James. Cet amour qui me permet de combattre la blessure qu'Edward m'a faite. Cet amour était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Cet amour me permettait de soigner mon cœur. Je ne dis pas qu'entre James et moi la vie sera toujours belle, je dis juste qu'avec lui, j'ai moins peur du futur, car je sais que le présent est riche de promesses. Oui, quand je pensais à James, une petite voix me disait que malgré ma peur, le plus beau était à venir.

Un bruit derrière moi manqua de me faire sursauter. Elle est belle la super agent du SHIELD. Je me retournais et me retins de fusiller Fury du regard. Il m'avait fait peur ce con. Pourquoi est-ce que je fréquente uniquement des hommes qui ne font pas de bruit quand ils se déplacent ? Si mon jet n'était pas dans un bazar organisé, je ne l'aurais jamais entendu arriver. Comme quoi, il faut toujours laisser trainer un truc.

-C'est pour ? Lui demandai-je même si j'avais déjà une idée de la réponse à ma question.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour me servir de pilote.

Je ne lui signalais pas qu'il savait piloter et qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne. Je ne voulais pas jouer au chauffeur. Mais, je le ferais, surtout si c'était pour avoir des nouvelles fraiches des Avengers, ça me permettrait de pouvoir faire un rapport à Coulson, et avec un peu de chance, mon OS me répondra enfin. Il y avait encore une question que je devais poser. Je n'étais pas la seule personne sachant piloter dans cette base, sans oublier que je n'étais pas un soldat, mais une analyste.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que sur toutes les personnes à ma disposition, vous êtes la seule à obéir à d'autres ordres que les miens, m'expliqua mon ancien directeur.

Il était au courant. Il savait que j'avais des directives qui venaient de Coulson. Damned. Le positif, c'est que Fury ne me le reprochait pas, c'était déjà ça. Bon, ce coup-ci, c'est officiel, j'étais devenue le chauffeur de Fury. D'un autre côté, j'aurais pu m'y attendre dès le jour où il m'avait confié un jet banalisé. Par banaliser, je sous-entends que, nul part, on y trouvera le symbole du SHIELD. Mine ne rien, les appareils de l'agence comme celui-là ne court pas les rues.

-Quand Coulson vous a-t-il dit que je l'avais prévenu que vous cherchez à l'espionner ?

-Quand il nous a fait transmettre les coordonnées de la base de l'HYDRA en Sokovie.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait me reprocher était ma fidélité, et si c'était un problème pour Fury, il m'aurait déjà remonté les bretelles au lieu de me filer du travail. J'entrais les coordonnées qu'il m'avait données, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais appris que lui poser des questions ne serviraient à rien s'il ne voulait pas me répondre. Je ne pouvais pas faire de pause, car il fallait que le jet vole hors des zones de détection des radars. Pas que je sois une criminelle, c'est juste que le gouvernement essayait encore de mettre la main sur les agents du SHIELD qu'il n'avait pas encore interrogé. Et en plus, j'étais en compagnie d'un homme qui était censé être entrain de nourrir les asticots. Deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas se faire prendre.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je.

-Bien, me répondit le colonel sans que j'ai eu besoin de préciser que je parlais de mon mentor.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais un message de Coulson qui m'attendrait à mon retour. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon patron. Il y avait un sujet délicat que je devais aborder avec lui. D'ailleurs, c'était ce même sujet que Natasha rêvait de tuer. Ne cherchez plus, j'ai un don pour me mettre dans des situations délicates. Je dois être maudite.

-Monsieur... Commençais-je.

-Si c'est au sujet de Barnes, je suis déjà au courant, me coupa le colonel.

Ça, c'est fait. Moi qui ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, maintenant, il est sur la table. Je pris une grosse inspiration. J'avais la réputation que quelqu'un d'un calme glacial. Alors, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à rester de marbre dès qu'on parlait de James ? Au fond de moi, je savais déjà la réponse. Elle était très simple : j'étais incapable d'aimer à moitié. Lorsque je faisais une place dans mon cœur à une personne, c'était pour la vie et j'étais capable de mourir pour cette personne. Même si j'étais également capable de la tuer, comme je l'ai déjà prouvé dans le passé.

-Il tient à vous, me signala mon ancien directeur.

Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir. C'était ma vie privée, ça ne regardait que moi. Fury n'a pas à mettre son nez dedans. D'un autre côté, tout le monde se mêlait de cette histoire. Coulson, Sharon et maintenant Fury, il manque plus que Hill, Clint et Natasha pour que la fête soit complète. Sans oublier que si les deux derniers le savent, Captain ne tarderait pas à le savoir et vous pouvez être sûr que lui aussi, il m'emmerdera. Rien que l'idée me donnait mal à la tête, pas parce que je ne voulais pas que James et lui se retrouvent, mais parce que le premier était encore à la recherche de qui il est. Il ne faut pas oublier que pendant plus de soixante-dix ans, il a servi de cobaye, puis d'arme à l'HYDRA. Il avait été réduit à l'état d'objet sans arme et sans aucun passé. Il a besoin de temps pour faire le point, mais surtout pour savoir qui il était. J'ai peur que s'il rencontrait Rogers sans être prêt, ce dernier, involontairement, l'influence et le pousse à rester coincer dans son passé. Hors, ça ne servirait à rien. Le passé est passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Passé sa vie à regarder derrière soit ne sert à rien. James a commencé à avancer, il a encore du mal, mais il y arrive. D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas de son ami d'enfance. Le Captain n'arrête pas de ressasser son passé. Il essaye de s'adapter sans être capable de tourner la page. Oh ! On dirait un constat de ma vie avant ma rencontre avec James. Comme quoi, il est plus facile de progresser avec quelqu'un que seul. James a réussi à faire quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à faire : il m'a sauvé de moi-même.

-Quand l'avez-vous rencontrer ?

-La première fois ? Un peu avant vos ennuis dans le New Jersey.

Cet aveu voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Premier point, le mystère de comment James savait que Fury était vivant est levé. Ensuite, je sais comme le Soldat de l'hiver a su quand revenir pour m'aider. Et après, je commençais à entrevoir comment il a fait pour me retrouver quand j'ai été enlevée par Pitt.

-Et la seconde ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de cacher la dureté de mon ton. Et vous savez le pire ? Je n'étais ni déçue ni triste que James ne m'ait rien dit. Au contraire, je comprenais et trouvais dans ce silence la justification de tout ce que je ne lui avais pas dit. Fury ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Ok, je sais que les secrets de ce type ont des secrets, mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'en dire un ou deux.

* * *

_**Oui, Joyce est curieuse et Fury a des secrets. C'est un mélange assez explosif ^^.**_

_**Oui, la dernière phrase m'a été inspirée par Tony Stark ;).**_

_**À la revoilure !**_


	53. 3-7 Celui qui bricole

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon 14 juillet à tous !

J'aimerais que vous me faisiez un rapide top cinq des répliques de Joyce que vous avez préféré dans l'histoire, juste pour savoir. Merci d'avance :).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Non, pas de Bucky dans ce chapitre ^^. Non, pas la place * éclat de rire sadique *._

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Celui qui bricole.**

Nous avons atteint la destination en fin de matinée. Il n'y avait rien dans le coin à part une ferme isolée. Ce lieu... Coulson m'y avait envoyé après ma sortie de « coma ». J'y avais de bons souvenirs, sauf que ça faisait des années que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. J'ai juste une question : Clint sait que l'on vient s'incruster chez lui ? Vu que le jet des Avengers est également là, la réponse doit être « il s'y attend ». J'avais le nez plongé dans le monde d'emploi du gadget que je devais installer. Bon sang de bon soir, je n'y comprenais presque rien. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'un système furtif, mais c'est tout. C'est quoi ce truc ? Il faut coupler quoi avec quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'exprimer dans un langage clair et compréhensible ? Le bidule a pour unique but de me torturer.

-Au plus tard, je reviens demain matin.

-Je crois que je ne vais pouvoir travailler demain, je me suis facturé la motivation, répondis-je sans lever le nez du manuel.

Fury ne répondit pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de ma réplique et je m'en moquais totalement. Et je ne boudais pas parce que mon ancien directeur ne voulait pas partager ses secrets avec moi, je suis plus mature que ça. Personnellement, j'avais d'autres choses à faire que de me soucier de ce genre de choses. Comme essayer de comprendre un mode d'emploi pour ne pas passer pour une incompétente totale. Je suis l'une des meilleures analystes du monde, et un morceau de papier me tenait en échec ! Je refuse que ce soit vrai !

.

.

Je poussais une série de jurons tout en chantonnant. Le gai fredonnement me faisait beaucoup de bien, et c'était l'unique chose qui se faisait entendre dans l'étroit conduit où j'étais coincée. Blanche-Neige a raison, chanter en travaillant est quelque chose de positif. Et même si elle restera toujours la Reine des Emmerdeuses, elle débarque de nuls part, squatte la chambre des nains, les oblige à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas faire, et elle trouve quand même le moyen qu'ils l'aiment. Cette fille est hyper douée, dès que j'ai vu le dessin-aminé, j'en suis restée sur le cul. Quoi ? On parle de moi. Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas que je sois en admiration devant une pimbêche pour sa capacité et chanter quand même, il ne faut pas pousser mémère dans les orties. Moi, c'était les chieuses que j'admirais. Celles qui arrivaient à faire plier le monde juste en souriant, celles qui refusaient de plier devant les convenances, celles qui se battaient pour leurs rêves. Doux souvenirs de l'enfance, maintenant, je suis tombée bien bas.

Posant un instant le tournevis que j'avais en main, je repris le manuel et continuant de pester sur un ton léger. C'était rabaissant que moi, une super agent/analyste à mémoire photographique du SHIELD en ait besoin parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre (ou plutôt à retenir) ce qu'il y avait écrit à l'intérieur. C'était une humiliation totale faite à toutes les personnes qui avaient comme moi une mémoire quasiment parfaite. Dès que je retournerais à la base, j'irais deux mots à dire au type qui avait rédigé ce bouquin. Foix de Joyce, le service après-vente allait entendre parler de moi ! Dans mes mains, le visage souriant de Lulu la tortue, la mascotte qui illustrait le manuel, me narguait. Je hais ce truc. Une petite voix intervint pour me signaler qu'on parlait de mon jet et de l'installation d'un système furtif ultra pratique, et que si je voulais avoir terminé avant le lendemain, il fallait que j'accepte de ne pas être faite pour faire de la mécanique sans manuel. Je concédais un point à cette petite voix. C'est quand même bien pratique de se parler à soi-même.

Alors... Premier point ouvrir la trape donnant accès au moteur. Check.

Ensuite, s'assurer d'avoir tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin à porter de main. Check.

Après... Vous savez quoi ? Je vais zapper tout ce que j'ai déjà fait. Dans son coin, Lulu me regardait narquoisement, l'air de dire « avec moi, le bricolage, c'est facile et amusant ». Mon cul, oui ! Je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de relire trente fois ce livre si tout le monde avait joué franc-jeu et si les fils n'étaient pas tous de la même satanée couleur ! Bientôt les gens feront des systèmes de sécurité avec tous les films de même couleur, on ne pourra plus les cambrioler facilement pour leur dérober des documents ultra-confidentiels. C'est à se demander où va le monde. Bon, reprenons.

_Approchez-vous du boîtier à droit du moteur jusqu'à distinguer trois couches de fils. Ils pourront vous sembler emmêlés au premier abord, mais il n'en est rien !_ Un point d'exclamation ? Certes. Je jetais un coup d'œil au boîtier que j'avais ouvert et fusillais du regard les fils. Je déteste ce truc. _Pour avoir une vue plus claire, il vous est conseillé de les démêler._ Nooooooon ! Sans blague ! Et en plus, la fin de cette putain de phrase avait le culot de renvoyer à l'annexe B.3 ! Je retins un cri de rage et me rendis à l'annexe B.3 (_avec Lulu, les Nœuds ne sont plus qu'un mauvais rêve_). Non, Joyce, tu ne brûleras pas ce livre et ce système qui coûte plus cher que vingt ans de salaire, tu n'as pas les moyens de les remplacer. Distraitement, je fis défiler les pages lorsque ma fesse gauche vibra. Légèrement surprise, même pour moi, un postérieur soudainement pris de velléités vibratoires ne constitue pas quelque chose d'habituelle, je me contorsionnais pour saisir l'appareil coupable et décrochais.

-Oui ? Saluais-je.

-Euh... Salut Joyce, c'est Sharon, as-tu quelques instants ?

La réponse qui me brûlait les lèvres était courte et composée de trois lettres, pourtant, c'est son contraire que je finis par dire. Il faut croire que ma bonté finira par me perdre.

-Oui.

-C'est juste pour te dire que c'est à ton tour d'être dans le collimateur de la CIA.

-Géniale, qu'ai-je fait ?

-Tu es un ancien agent du SHIELD.

Certes. D'un point de vu purement technique, je le suis encore. Mais vu que je suis accusée de terrorisme, comme tant d'autres ex-agents du SHIELD, je vais me taire et ne pas rectifier ce point.

-Vu que ça fait plus d'un an que l'HYDRA s'est révélée au grand jour, je pense que si je voulais trahir mon pays, je l'aurais déjà fait.

-C'est pour ça que mes patrons veulent te proposer un accord.

-Vu que je suis innocente sur la question du terrorisme, un accord sera forcément à mon désavantage, parce qu'à part du temps, je n'ai rien à gagner. Mais, tu leur avais déjà dit que ça serait ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, reconnut l'agent treize.

-Alors, je n'ai rien à rajouter, maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai des carottes à laver et des vêtements à éplucher.

Sur cette salutation, je raccrochais et repris là où j'en étais, à savoir défaire ce putain de nœuds. Comme on ne peut jamais avoir la paix, mon portable sonna de nouveau. J'hésitais entre hurler de rage et pleurer de frustration. Étrangement, je choisis de décrocher.

-Oui ? Fis-je d'un ton qui voulait dire « parler ou crever ».

-Bonjour, suis-je bien au Royaume du Zen ?

Je crois que je vais finir par craquer. Sans un mot de plus, je raccrochais. Putain ! C'était un numéro que même ma mère n'avait pas ! Les gens à l'avoir se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et j'ai quand même des faux numéros qui m'appellent. Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu ? Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure, mon portable vibra. Merci à l'antenne-relais inclus dans mon jet. Il faut que je pense à apprendre comment on la débranche. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de l'éteindre. C'était ça ou me jeter par la fenêtre. Et comme je n'ai pas de fenêtres dans mon jet, mais des hublots. Bref, maintenant, je pouvais reprendre là où j'en étais, mais avant, je m'obligeais à me calmer et à relativiser. Je refusais de faire une névrose avant mes cent ans. Ma situation pourrait être pire, à près tout, j'étais qu'enfoncer jusqu'à la taille dans un conduit étroit pour faire du bricolage afin de brancher un super gadget dont je n'avais pas encore l'utilité. Et le jour où j'en aurais besoin, je m'inquiéterais. Me sentant observée, je sortis la tête du conduit. Une gamine me regardait d'un air étonné. Damned, j'ai dû me poser dans le mauvais champ.

-Tu n'es pas un chat, m'accusa la fillette. Papa m'a dit qu'il voulait ramener à manger à un chat errant.

Certes, cette petite devrait faire détective. Je relevais les yeux vers son père en pinçant les lèvres. Ça, c'était drôle et très fin. Et je pouvais difficilement dire à une gamine que son père est un crétin. Surtout si ce crétin était plus doué que moi en bricolage et que j'étais sur son terrain.

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que bouder alors qu'il y a encore du travail n'est pas ton genre.

Je déteste quand Clint a raison parce que ça veut dire que j'ai tort. Et je n'aime pas me tromper. Mais, j'ai un alibi pour pouvoir bouder, j'ai encore un truc à faire toute seule dans mon coin.

-Je dois terminer d'installer le système furtif de mon jet, répondis-je en prenant une clef à molette.

Peut-être que si je cogne dessus, ça marchera.

-Tu nous fais visiter ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre, il a été conçu pour une équipe réduite de quatre.

-Je te l'avais dit ma puce, qu'elle avait mauvais caractère.

Je me mis à jurer en allemand que j'allais lui en donner du mauvais caractère. Quoique... Pas devant sa fille, je pourrais la traumatiser. Déjà qu'elle a un piaf pour père, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Clint alors que sa gamine était déjà à l'intérieur entrain de fouiner partout.

Si elle me pique ma réserve de cheesecake, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Je n'arrive pas à brancher ce truc furtif sur ce machin qui fera que ça marchera.

-Fais voir.

Je cédais ma place à l'archer. Il était plus patient que moi avec les machines. Je savais piloter un jet, je savais en faire l'entretien de base, mais bricoler le système pour l'améliorer n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'étais plutôt le genre d'agent que l'on envoie détruire une alarme et forcer un coffre pour récupérer des données. Après avoir à peine regardé le manuel, Clint termina le branchage. Ensuite, lors du test, on se rendit compte que ça marchait. Calme, j'étais calme, et je n'allais pas détruite mon jet à coups de pierres. Pour l'auto-persuasion, on repassera. Au moins, j'avais réussi à retrouver un calme apparent. J'étais entrain de faire un peu de rangement quand une demoiselle se plaça devant moi. Son langage corporel disait clairement qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda la fillette.

Je soupirais. Avais-je le choix ? Je n'allais pas contrarier une gamine parce que je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociale du monde. Je savais reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance, et, ça en était un. Je le sais, j'avais une tête semblable à la sienne lorsque j'avais pris une décision et que je ne comptais pas abandonner ma position.

-Oui, répondis-je vaincue par un sourire angélique.

-Youpi !

Damned, la petite était surexcitée juste parce que j'allais venir chez elle. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle me connaissait. Je ne voulais même pas savoir sa réaction quand c'était Natasha qui venait. Mais, cette gosse était sacrément mignonne quand même. Je la suivis, Clint sur les talons jusqu'à la ferme. C'est curieux comme les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Lorsque l'on voit Clint, on l'imagine vivant en ville dans un appartement où il se fait livrer des plats chinois, alors que c'est un père de famille responsable avec deux enfants dans une charmante petite ferme.

-Maman ! Maman ! S'écria la gamine en entrant à l'intérieur.

Mes pauvres oreilles... Y a-t-il un moment de régler le son ? Non ? Vous être sûr ? Dommage. La mère de l'enfant arriva, et elle était exactement comme je me souvenais d'elle : la gentillesse faite femme. Elle a une façon de vous regarder qui vous faisait vous sentir chez vous.

-Laura ! Fis-je joyeusement après d'avoir passé le seuil.

Non, je ne faisais pas semblant d'être contente de la voir, j'étais sincère. Ça faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas croisées, et je devais reconnaître qu'elle m'avait manqué. J'aurais peut-être dû revenir plutôt au lieu de fuir mon passé sans relâche. Et oui, je faisais exprès d'ignorer les regards qui m'observaient.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une future Natasha ? Dis-je en désignant son ventre.

-Nathaniel.

-Je compte sur toi pour en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à ton père, murmurai-je au ventre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, ça amusa la future maman. Pas si future que ça si on prend en compte qu'elle a déjà deux enfants. À l'idée que moi, je n'avais personne qui m'attendait, mon cœur se serra. Il n'y a pas un an, je vous aurais dit qu'être mère au foyer pourrait être ce qui m'arrive de pire, maintenant, je n'en étais pas si sure. J'ai passé une partie de ma vie à voir être seule, maintenant, j'accepterais tout si seulement je pouvais être sure que James finira par me revenir à la fin de l'histoire.

-Il faudra que tu me le présentes.

-De qui ?

-Celui qui fait briller tes yeux.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi moi qui suis un glaçon sur patte perd mes moyens devant Laura. C'est l'un des mystères de la vie que je ne comprends pas. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle a le don de voir ce que les autres cachent. Je savais que si je lui parlais de James, elle ne me jugerait pas. Et Clint pourrait sans doute comprendre la situation de Barnes. Lui aussi avait été manipulé et réduit à l'était d'arme. D'une façon moins longue et moins violente, mais il avait quand même connu cette expérience. Le jour où James devrait retourner à la lumière, je demanderais sans doute l'aide de Barton pour l'y aider.

-Viens, nous allions passer à table, tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans ton coin, m'invita Laura en me désignant la table.

Bon, j'étais tombée dans un piège. Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'en est pas un mortel, sauf pour ma fierté, mais ça, j'en avais l'habitude.

* * *

_**Je riais toute seule en écrivant le passage avec le mode d'emploi. La dignité de Joyce en prend un coup, mais, dans mon esprit, une pancarte me disait de lui faire le coup de Lulu la tortue.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	54. 3-8 Celui qui se présente

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous avez tous beaucoup aimé Lulu la tortue, et elle vous en remercie ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Heureuse que ça t'a plu ^^. Oui, moi aussi, je voyais Lulu se foutre de la gueule de Joyce. Quatre jours ? Ma pauvre, je compatis._

_Andrea : Il va revenir, laisse-lui le temps ;). Mon rire ne t'étonne pas ? Pourquoi je n'en suis pas surprise ? ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 54 :**** Celui qui se présente.**

Le repas fut un peu tendu. Ce n'était pas Natasha, Clint et Laura la cause du problème, et il ne venait pas des enfants. Non, c'était moi qui étais sur mes gardes. Je me sentais comme une intruse. J'étais la personne dont on ne sait pas quoi penser. J'avais l'air inoffensif, mais j'avais été un agent du SHIELD. Sans oublier que la majorité des personnes présentes ne connaissaient même pas mon nom. Pour moi, ce n'était pas un problème, mais pour les autres...

-Et vous êtes ? Finit par craquer Stark.

-Le chauffeur, répondis-je.

-Un chauffeur qui s'est invité à ma fête de la victoire.

-La lumière était allumée.

Le milliardaire me regarda un instant avant de sourire et de me tendre la main.

-Tony Stark, se présenta-t-il.

-Agent Raws, lui dis-je. Je ne sers pas la main.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me contentais de le regarder après d'avoir poussé un soupir fatigué et de retourner à mon portable, j'étais trop loin de mon jet pour capter un réseau, mais j'avais un bon jeu de tétris. Je sais qu'il est curieux, mais je n'ai pas envis de répondre à un interrogatoire aujourd'hui.

-Et quel est votre prénom ? Continua le playboy pour changer de sujet.

-Agent.

Je voulais mettre de la distance entre les Avengers et moi. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour éviter de me sentir responsable d'eux. Le génie voulut placer une autre question, mais Clint fut plus rapide.

-Joyce et moi avons tous deux été recrutés et formés par Coulson, expliqua-t-il. On peut lui faire confiance.

Le nom de mon mentor jeta un froid sur l'assistance et je me souvins que les Avengers n'étaient pas au courant de sa survie. Il faudra que je voie avec lui si je pouvais le leur dire ou non. Je pense que ça pourrait faire du bien à Clint de savoir la vérité. Mais, je n'avais pas le droit de vendre un secret, surtout quand la personne concernée ne l'a pas encore fait. En gros, je ne pouvais pas dire aux Avengers que Coulson était vivant. La situation pouvait encore s'empirer, même si avoir Stark qui pose plein de questions sur ma vie privée est un problème.

-Avez-vous Facebook ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous Twitter ?

-Non.

-WhatsApp ?

-Non.

-MySpace ?

-Non.

-Syrock ?

-Non.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous ?

-Une vie.

Un moment, j'ai cru que le playboy allait faire le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux. Dieu soit loué, il n'avait pas demandé ceux que l'on n'utilise plus aujourd'hui comme MSN. S'il l'avait fait, j'aurais dû le tuer pour qu'il arrête ces questions. Pour sa santé, il fallait que je change de sujet.

-Je crois que nous avons un problème plus urgent que si je suis inscrite sur un site ou non, signalai-je du même ton calme que j'avais utilisé pour répondre à toutes les questions.

-Comme quoi ?

Avant de lui répondre, je me permis de prendre une petite inspiration de façon discrète, juste pour rester calme. Oui, en ce moment, je suis assez sur les nerfs, on pourrait se demander pourquoi. Et, j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça. La première est une machine sérial killeuse. La deuxième est cette même machine qui veut détruire l'humanité. La troisième est encore cette machine qui veut ma peau, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je fais partie de cette putain d'humanité. La quatrième est que le créateur de ce truc est tout juste en face de moi. Dois-je parler de la raison numéros cinq ?

-Qu'ai-je fait ? S'indigna le génie parce que je le fusillais du regard.

-Ultron.

-Ah... Ça !

-« Ça » veut tuer des milliers de personnes, Stark, soulignai-je. Pour ne pas dire des milliards.

Le playboy leva les mains, comme pour se rendre, mais je n'étais pas de bonne humeur. J'étais fatiguée et je venais de passer plusieurs heures à essayer de comprendre un foutu mode d'emploi. Et dire que j'ai osé dire que je m'ennuyais il y a quelques jours. La nourriture était bonne, mais elle me rendait nostalgique. Je pensais à ma famille avec laquelle je n'avais que peu de liens. J'avais fini par me rendre compte que jamais je n'aurais ma place parmi elle. Même Antonio qui était policier ne comprenait pas qui j'étais. Je n'étais pas juste une analyste, je n'étais pas juste une espionne, je n'étais pas juste un soldat, je n'étais pas juste une femme. J'étais tout ça en même temps, et contrairement à Clint, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Si je l'avais été, j'aurais dit la vérité au sujet de Coulson. J'aurais dit que Fury avait rassemblé des anciens agents du SHIELD pour contrebalancer la privatisation de la sécurité mondiale que faisait Stark. J'aurais aussi parlé de James. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, alors je ne disais rien sur aucun de ses sujets. Je ne voulais pas que Clint et Natasha me reprochent de ne pas leur avoir parlé de la survie de leur ancien OS dès que je l'avais su. Je me méfiais de Stark qui pensait être le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions pour protéger le monde. J'avais peur des conséquences si j'obligeais James à renouer avec son passé sans lui laisser le droit de choisir où et quand. Je savais que plus je me taisais, plus je perdrais, mais, je ne pouvais pas parler. Le faire n'aurait pas été correct, mais surtout aurait brisé le fragile équilibre de mon monde, et ça, je ne me sentais pas encore capable de le faire. Durant tout le reste du repas, je me contentais de répondre par monosyllabes. J'étais une femme avec des tendances à la sociopathie, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas tendance à raconter ma vie à de parfaits inconnus.

Après le repas, je ne participais pas à la conversation, je m'occupais de distraire les gamins tout en laissant trainer une oreille. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de moi, mais je restais une femme de l'ombre. Je laissais la lumière à d'autres, moi, je préférais rester à l'écart des luttes de pouvoirs et faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger les innocents.

-La situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça.

-Ou pas, intervins-je en marmonnant.

-Agent Raws ? M'interpela Fury.

-Oui ? Fis-je innocemment.

-Que dites-vous ? M'interrogea mon ancien directeur.

-« Oui » est une interjection généralement utilisée pour exprimer un acquiescement, expliquai-je patiemment.

Constatant que les autres me regardaient, je retins un ricanement avant de me replonger dans le jeu que me faisait partager l'ainé de Clint. Ne cherchez plus, Miss optimiste, c'est moi. D'un autre côté, vu la situation, j'avais le droit d'être pessimiste. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne crois pas que l'on puisse trouver une solution ! Il y a une règle en ce bas-monde et elle est très simple : un problème à toujours une solution.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous mîmes en route. Je devais accompagner Fury et Banner à la Tour Stark, et ensuite conduire Hill et le premier à la base secret de la nouvelle organisation de monsieur cache-œil. Je n'avais même pas encore fermé la porte de la soute quand un fracas se fit entendre. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que l'un de mes cartons venait de tomber. Comme Fury était prêt de moi et que le jet n'était pas en mouvement, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul coupable.

-Faites attention à ce que vous touchez, Docteur Banner, c'est ma résidence secondaire, l'averti-je en commençant à mettre en route le système. Et attachez votre ceinture, on décolle.

Un bruit sourd me répondit. Je me tournais et vis Banner entrain de ramasser ma moto qu'il venait de faire tomber sur ma Buick. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus grand jet que le SHIELD a eu à sa disposition, mais il a été prévu pour que quatre agents puissent vivre dedans. Je regardais le scientifique remettre la moto où elle était avant. Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier l'amarrage. Il finit par laisser tomber et aller s'asseoir. Bonté divine, le monde est mal barré. Dans un soupir, je fermais l'écoutille en priant pour que ma moto sortie à ce voyage. Je ne voulais pas avoir à la réparer, car ça voudrait dire avoir de nouveau affaire à Lulu la tortue, et franchement, je n'en avais pas envis. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lire un manuel dont elle sera la mascotte, je sentais des pulsions meurtrières montées en moi.

Même pas une demi-heure après le décollage, les scanners qui étaient un peu partout dans mon jet m'apprirent que l'un de mes passagers dormaient. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder à l'arrière pour savoir que c'était Banner. Fury n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir une confiance totale et aveugle en une personne. Et Hulk devait pomper une sacrée énergie à son docteur Jekyll. Oui, ça serait logique, vu que lorsque mon corps guérissait plus vite, j'étais plus fatiguée qu'en temps normal. À tout pouvoir, il y a un prix à payer et un contre-coup. Le bon côté est que comme ça, Banner ne cassera rien.

-Après nous avoir ramenés à la Tour, retournez garder un œil sur les Avengers.

-Oui, monsieur.

Je vais finir par croire que je suis bonne juste à obéir aux ordres comme un bon petit chien. Joyce, ne t'auto-apitoie pas sur ton sort, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Dans la vie, on fait ce que l'on peut avec ce que l'on a. Fury sait que de toute façon, tu surveilleras les Avengers parce que c'est ce que Coulson t'a demandé de faire. Et voilà que je me mets à me parler à moi-même. On dit que c'est le premier signe de folie. Et je ne suis pas folle, je suis spéciale. Non, attends un peu. Je suis peut-être folle. Deux secondes, je dois en parler à moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, agent Raws ?

La réponse est tellement vaste à cette question que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je peux commencer par ma famille dont je suis de moins en moins proche. Ensuite, il y a Coulson qui m'inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me tenir à distance de quelque chose. Je peux aussi prendre en compte James. Et il y a Fury aussi. Sans oublier les divers avengers, seul Clint ne m'a pas semblé sur le point de tomber psychologiquement en miette. Mais, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu Thor, alors, je ne peux pas juger tout le groupe.

-Lorsque je vous ai demandé pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour cette mission, vous m'avez dit que c'était parce que je prenais certains de mes ordres de Coulson, commençais-je.

Oui, il y a ça aussi comme problème. C'était lui que j'allais régler immédiatement, les autres, je m'en occuperais plus tard, ou, ils étaient déjà en court de traitement.

-Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans votre domaine, vous êtes un génie comme Stark, mais contrairement à lui, vous acceptez l'idée que vous pouvez faire fausse route. Vous pouvez vous montrer aussi impitoyable que Romanoff, pourtant, vous gardez une certaine empathie même envers ceux qui sont vos cibles. Comme Banner, vous avez acquis des capacités hors-normes et vous en avez peur, mais, vous ne les fuyez pas. Vous avez un passé qui, d'un certains point de vu, peu se montrer aussi lourd que celui de Rogers, et pourtant, vous ne le laissez pas dévorer votre avenir.

Mouais, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai du mal à dire si ce portrait en flatteur ou pas. Je n'avais pas parlé à Fury de mes problèmes de guérison en accélérer, mais, Coulson devait l'avoir fait, juste pour prévenir le directeur qu'il fallait garder un œil sur moi afin de vérifier que j'aille bien. Enfin... Je voulais croire que c'était pour ça, mais, je savais que je pouvais me tromper et qu'il était arrogant de ma part de prétendre tout savoir des attentions des personnes qui m'entourent. Et l'arrogance était le meilleur moyen de faire une chute mortelle.

-Pour résumer, vous avez des défauts en commun avec les plus abîmés d'entre eux, mais, vous arrivez à les contrebalancer. J'ai l'espoir qu'en apprenant à vous connaître, les Avengers apprennent à trouver un équilibre émotionnel.

-Vous ne m'avez pas comparé à Thor et Clint.

-Parce que ce sont les seuls qui arrivent à avancer sans aide.

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le contredire. C'était les seuls qui avaient une vie en dehors du SHIELD et des Avengers. Tous les autres avaient sans doute des amis en dehors de ces deux groupes, mais, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire la part des choses.

-Pourquoi l'agent May et vous, vous ne vous entendez pas ? Me demanda mon interlocuteur.

Fury ou l'art de passé du coq à l'âme. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette fille a un balai dans le cul ! Voilà pourquoi. Sans oublier qu'à une époque, elle n'était pas comme ça. Avant, elle considérait que les règles étaient plus une idée qu'un code de conduite. À une époque, je l'aimais bien.

-Je pense que c'est parce que vous voyez en l'autre ce que vous auriez pu devenir, lança mon ancien directeur.

Je ne répondis pas, mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais été suffisamment blessée pour être sauvée de justesse, et c'était ça qui m'avait fait comprendre que la vie était bien trop courte. Je savais que sans ça, je serais sans doute une copie de May. Rien que l'idée me faisait frissonner de peur.

* * *

_**Je sais que pour l'instant, cette partie est surtout du blabla, mais, je pense que dans le fond, c'est du blabla important. Et puis, ça me permet de placer Joyce dans Avengers 2 sans trop changer l'histoire. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, normalement, ce n'est pas le gros morceau de cette partie, mais, je peux me tromper. Au pire, je reverrais le plan de l'histoire une nouvelle fois. **_

_**Je pense que l'importance de cette partie est surtout qu'elle permet la mise en place de tout ce qui constituera la base de celle sur Civil War, tout comme la partie suivante (oui, tout est pensé dans l'enchainement de mes différentes parties, je ne m'amuse pas qu'à partir dans de gros délires, même si je le fais parfois). Rassurez-vous toute la partie actuelle ne sera pas comme ça.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	55. 3-9 Celui qui fait de l'auto-stop

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis allée voir Ant-Man au cinéma. Le film est super, mais mon passage préféré est la deuxième scène post-générique, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envi de pousser le cri des fangirls. Ah oui, je l'ai fait ;). Franchement très bon film, je le recommande à tous !

Et la scène de combat entre Falcon et Ant-Man ! C'est super ! J'en ai hurlé de rire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Je pense qu'ils sont importants parce que sinon, c'est un texte de théâtre et on n'a pas les pensées des personnages. Hors, c'est l'une des choses les plus importantes dans une histoire, parce que l'on ne dit jamais tout ce que l'on pense._

* * *

**Chapitre 55 :**** Celui qui fait de l'auto-stop.**

Je suis une analyste, et je suis même plutôt douée. Alors, pourquoi j'en suis réduite à jouer au chauffeur ? Ah, oui. Parce que je dois gagner la confiance de tous les Avengers. La réponse évidente est pour pouvoir mieux les espionner, celle que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'ils font peur. Ce ne sont pas les seuls à faire peur au gouvernement américain, mais ils ont un truc qui fait vraiment peur à Washington, en gros, majoritairement, ils ont un super pouvoir. Lorsque l'on voit un dégât que cause un Hulk ou un Iron Man, on peut comprendre les politiciens qui veulent protéger la population de leur abus. Mais surtout, on accepte qu'ils soient trop dangereux pour être laissé à eux-même. Le meilleur exemple est Ultron. Une idée de Stark qui a mal tourné, et ce n'est pas la première dans ce cas. C'est un problème, mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas ça qui empêche beaucoup de politiciens américains de dormir. Ils ont plus peur de ce qui se passera si Captain América se réveille un matin avec des envis de domination du monde. Ce qui s'est passé lorsque l'HYDRA est sortie de l'ombre est un bon exemple de ça : il leur a été impossible de mettre en cause Rogers. Ceux qui s'y sont essayé se sont fait massacrer par les journaux et l'opinion publique. Nous sommes dans un pays qui, viscéralement, ne peut pas mettre en cause ses héros, surtout lorsque ce sont des modèles de courage et d'honneur comme le Captain. Et qu'une personne soit intouchable posait problème aux politiciens.

C'est donc, en partie, pour toutes ces raisons que je devais garder un œil sur les Avengers. Et c'est donc pour ça que je me suis retrouvée à Séoul. J'étais tranquillement assise entrain de me limer les ongles à attendre à l'entrée de l'aéroport privée de Séoul. Pour une fois depuis le début de ce bazar, régler le bordel créé par les Avengers n'était pas mon problème. Deux villes sérieusement endommagées en moins d'une semaine. Je plaignais le pauvre type qui devait s'en occuper maintenant. Je repérais Rogers avant même qu'il me voit. Et il n'était pas seul. Une autre que moi aurait sans doute froncé les sourcils en voyant avec qui il était, mais, non seulement, j'étais mal placée pour jeter la pierre, mais, en plus, j'étais pour la seconde chance. Le soldat finit par me voir, je lus la surprise dans son langage corporel et les deux gamins se mirent sur leur garde. Bien, tout n'est pas perdu pour eux.

-Je vous dépose quelque part, Captain ? Proposai-je.

Comme il se contentait de me regarder comme une andouille, je haussais un sourcil, attendant sa réponse. Je savais qu'il était devant un dilemme. J'étais un agent de Fury et ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que ce n'était pas de la sagesse de se méfier d'un espion, mais, je savais que cette confiance pourrait être un problème pour moi. Surtout que si je ne lui avouais pas avoir été en contact avec James maintenant, je ne risquais de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir.

-C'est Fury qui m'a envoyé vous donner un coup de main, confirmai-je.

-Comment peut-on être surs qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? Se méfia la fille.

-Vous ne le pouvez pas à moins de lire mes souvenirs, répondis-je d'un ton qui voulait dire « n'essaye même pas ».

C'est vrai que comparer à certains des frères d'armes du Captain, je suis aussi propre qu'un enfant sortant du centre de sa mère. Quoique ce n'est pas une référence vue qu'un enfant venant tout juste de naître est recouvert d'un liquide dégueulasse. Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Elle ne nous accompagnera pas, termina le Captain.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis gentille, Fury vous l'a dit lui-même !

-Cette affaire concerne les Avengers. Et la recommandation de Fury n'en est pas une.

-Et les deux gamins qui vous accompagnent ne vous ont jamais fait voir des vertes et des pas mures, ironisais-je alors que mes passagers s'installaient.

Avant que Rogers ait pu placer une autre phrase, je poursuivis mon monologue. Si James avait été là, il aurait pu lui dire que c'est maintenant qu'il faut m'assommer et me mettre dans le coffre d'une voiture, mais comme il n'était pas là, il n'a pas pu mettre le Cap en garde. Sans oublier que pour parler, je suis une rapide. Même si j'étais d'accord sur le fait que Fury n'était pas un modèle de droiture, je ne pouvais laisser le Captain me piquer mon jet.

-Vous avez besoin d'un moyen de transport et je vous prête un jet. Ce qui est aimable de ma part lorsque l'on sait qu'en ce moment, j'y vis plus que dans mon appartement, ou dans ma maison, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bref, j'ai un moyen de transport que je mets à votre disposition. Sans oublier que nous sommes du même côté.

Je marquais une pause dans mon texte. Il faut toujours faire des pauses avant de mettre la personne devant nous KO pour être sûr qu'elle a bien compris que ce n'était pas la peine de se relever, car elle ne gagnera pas.

-Vous savez encore piloter un jet, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous voilà au sujet qui fâche. Je savais très bien que non, mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire tourner bourrique. Le silence à ma question de Rogers voulait tout dire. J'ai gagné ! Et non, je n'ai pas la victoire modeste.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié que vous avez craché le dernier que vous avez piloté, lançais-je en regagnant le poste de pilotage.

-Il allait détruire une partie de New-York.

-Et ?

-Je ne pouvais que le faire piquer du nez.

-Vous auriez pu réduire la vitesse, ce qui vous aurait donné une petite chance de réussir quand même à vous poser et pas vous écrasez. Et de toute façon, cette discutions est vaine parce que Fury m'a donné l'ordre de rester avec vous, signalais-je. Alors, je vous accompagne. Et puis, c'est mon jet. Sans oublier que je vis dedans, vous n'allez pas me piquer ma maison quand même ?

-On va s'occuper de Stark ou l'on tient un débat ? Nous coupa le gamin.

-On va expliquer à Stark qu'il faut qu'il arrête ses conneries, répondis-je en tournant les talons.

Et hop, direction mon jet. Je commence à aimer le garçon. Je pourrais le prendre sous mon aile... Joyce, tu n'es pas Coulson, tu ne vas pas te mettre à t'occuper tous les chiens errants que tu croises. Rien ne t'oblige à faire. Adopte un chien, c'est plus sûr pour toi. Oui, mais un chien n'aura pas ce sens de la répartie que j'adorais. Ils me suivirent. Ils savaient que dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Je savais qu'aucun me faisait confiance. Tant mieux, il faut mieux être méfiant et vivant que confiant et mort.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, je fis décoller notre moyen de déplacement. Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on n'est pas censé être quelque part, c'est que l'on ne demande pas la permission avant de partir. J'enclenchais le système furtif. Ce n'est pas le moment pour être poursuivi par des chasseurs de n'importe quelle armée. Le silence s'installa dans l'appareil. Il y a de l'ambiance aujourd'hui, je préfère presque quand Fury est là et que je doive lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir comment il compte m'utiliser.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas pris contact avec les autres ? Demandai-je à Rogers.

Captain me raconta tout ce que j'avais raté. Tout d'un coup, je me sentais fatiguée. Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un travail pareil ? La broderie. C'est calme la broderie, je pourrais donner des cours de broderies. J'apprendrais à des mères au foyer à faire des petites fleurs-fleurs. Ça sera mignon et tellement plus reposant.

-Si je comprends bien la situation. Après Ultron, Stark veut remettre le couvert pour un deuxième service, résumai-je.

Ma voix était parfaitement calme. Bien, je faisais bonne impression. Il faut que je me concentre sur la borderie, ça calme. C'est bien la broderie, et puis, on n'a pas de crise de nerfs lorsque l'on brode. J'avais bien changé en peu de temps. Avant l'arrivée de James dans ma vie, il fallait se lever tôt avant de me faire péter un câble. Maintenant, une horrible mauvaise nouvelle y arrivait parfaitement.

-Mais est-ce qu'il est complètement dingue ?! M'exclamai-je.

Autant pour la bonne impression. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais une circonstance atténuante. Elle s'appelait Stark et j'allais finir par lui tirer dessus s'il n'arrêtait pas ses conneries.

-C'est un savant fou, m'expliqua la gamine.

-Je n'ai jamais fait la guerre, mais j'ai croisé assez de trous de balle pour les reconnaître, maugréai-je en poussant la vitesse encore plus. Je ne peux pas vous conduire à la Tour Avengers plus vite que je le fais déjà.

Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'avais fait cette observation, mais pour mes passagers qui semblaient sur le point de me sauter à la gorge pour que j'aille plus vite. Je pense qu'ils se retenaient parce que j'étais la seule personne ici à avoir un début d'idée de comment on pilote ce jet.

-Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ? Me demanda le Captain.

-Je suis analyste, ça fait partie de mon boulot de retrouver les gens. Sans oublier que j'étais là quand vous avez dit que vous venez à Séoul.

Je regardais l'horloge. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite cet avion ? Je sais que je suis à la vitesse maximale, mais Stark n'a pas besoin de quarante-huit heures pour remettre une couche sur sa propre connerie. Une chance qu'on sera là-bas dans moins de deux heures. Et oui, ce petit jet est un bijou de la technologie. Il est fin, élégant, spacieux et rapide. Enfin... Spacieux dans le sens où il a été prévu pour une équipe de quatre personnes et que je suis une équipe à moi toute seule.

-Agent Raws...

Oui, je savais qu'il voulait savoir comment j'avais su où il allait. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question en lui disant que j'étais une analyste et que c'était mon métier de savoir. En fait, je l'avais attendu au niveau du plus grand aéroport privé pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que je ne pensais pas que les jumeaux aient des passeports en règles, par conséquence, il fallait un moyen de transport où leur identité ne sera pas contrôlée. Ensuite, parce que si c'était le plus gros, c'était celui où il y avait le plus d'avions dont le plus de chance qu'une personne accepte de les transporter. Et pour finir parce que la politique du propriétaire était « pas de questions ». En gros, j'avais parié et j'avais gagné.

-Une femme digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir toujours une touche de mystère enrobée d'ombre.

Voyant que la Captain n'allait pas me lâcher, je décidais de passer à la méthode numéro six pour se débarrasser d'un emmerdeur. On signale une bonne nouvelle et on donne un conseil. Et on oublie de répondre à la question, bien entendu, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

-On a encore environ une heure de voyage avant d'arriver, vous devriez tous faire une petite sieste, histoire d'être prêt à casser la gueule à Stark dans les formes de l'art, répondis-je en enclenchant le pilotage automatique.

Je dois avouer que j'avais emprunté cette technique à l'agent May, à l'époque où elle était fréquentable. Cette femme n'a pas son pareil pour faire comprendre que l'on dérange en un seul regard. Le truc, c'est de ne montrer aucune émotion et de ne pas dire plus d'une phrase par heure. Je le laissais retourner à l'arrière. Rogers comprit le message et retourna à l'arrière. J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop de bêtises pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. Je fermais les yeux et laissais le sommeil prendre possession de mon esprit.

.

.

_Il faisait noir et je flottais. J'étais coincée dans un liquide sans pouvoir remonter à la surface. Le monde qui m'entourait était flou et la douleur me volait mes forces. Je flottais, et je savais que j'aurais dû être entrain de me noyer. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si le tube qui était dans ma gorge faisait partie d'un rêve ou non. Je flottais, c'était la seule certitude que j'avais. Mais que faisais-je là ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans un aquarium ? Quel était ce liquide qui m'entourait ? Il était trop épais pour être de l'eau. Je me raccrochais à la seule chose dont j'étais certaine de la véracité : j'étais vivante alors que je ne l'aurais pas dû. Je voulus bouger, mais ma main était reliée à... Des fils ? Non, pas des fils... Des câbles ? Sans doute, mais... Des tubes. Oui, ça pouvait ressembler à des tubes. Oh mon Dieu ! Si vous existez, faites que je ne sois pas comme Johnny dans « Johnny s'en va en guerre ». Je ne supporterais pas d'être prisonnière de mon propre corps. Par pitié, faites que si je ne dois jamais bouger de là, je ne vis plus. Si c'est pour me maintenir dans un lit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, achevez-moi !_

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me réveillais en sursaut, pointant une arme à feu sur la personne qui m'avait réveillé. Il me fallut un instant pour réaliser que c'était Wanda. Je baissais mon arme. J'avais failli touer une gamine à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais rêve.

-C'est dangereux de réveiller une personne que l'on ne connaît pas, lui signalai-je en me frottant les yeux. J'aurais pu vous tuer et seulement après vous poser des questions.

-C'est que... Vous sembliez... Vous...

-Je fais souvent des mauvais rêves, c'est mignon, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Je la regardais. Encore un enfant qui a vu trop de choses trop jeune. J'avais l'impression que ma vie en était jonchée. Et celui-là voulait me poser une question. Je réalisais que l'alarme me signalant notre approche de New-York venait de se déclencher. Bon, bientôt, j'aurais besoin du Captain et des codes d'accès pour pouvoir déposer ce petit monde directement à l'intérieur.

-Vous allez bien ?

-J'ai des cauchemars chroniques dus à un stress post-traumatique que j'ai depuis que j'ai failli mourir. Alors, la réponse à ta question est un peu compliquée.

Je m'étirais et regardais où nous étions. Ok, j'allais bientôt devoir passer en pilotage manuel, je commençais à réduire la vitesse. Bientôt, je devrais couper le système furtif pour me poser. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, elle semblait avoir quelque chose qui la tracassait.

-Je m'inquiète pour un homme que je considère comme mon père et pour mon petit-ami. Sinon, je vais bien, la rassurais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais d'un geste de main, je lui demandai de se taire.

-Si ce n'était pas un rêve, je ne veux pas le savoir, lui dis-je.

-Vous avez peur.

-Le monde est un nuancé de gris, alors, oui, j'ai peur.

* * *

_****Et voilà, Joyce va prendre une autre personne sous son aile. Ou pas, c'est un point que je n'ai pas encore décidé.****_

_****C'est un chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire, enfin. Je vous rassure, le passage sur L'Age d'Ultron touche à sa fin, bientôt on va retrouver l'histoire normal. Encore quelques chapitres à tenir...****_

_****À la revoilure.****_


	56. 3-10 Celui qui en a marre d'esprit

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit chapitre en avance, juste pour consoler tous ceux qui veulent voir Bucky et qui me l'ont réclamé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mero : Pour Bucky, il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres._

_Isy : 6h30 ? En sachant que le samedi, je ne suis pas debout avant 8h, je ne poste presque jamais avant 10h. Oui, son cauchemar a un rapport avec TAHITI, à ce niveau là, ce n'est même plus un rapport d'ailleurs. Joyce n'a rien à reprocher à Captain, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'emmerderait alors qu'il y a tant d'autres personnes à faire chier dans ce monde._

* * *

****Chapitre 56 :******** Celui qui en a marre d'être sain d'esprit.****

Je pourrais dire que j'étais surprise que Stark et Banner recommencent leur connerie, mais, je ne l'étais même pas. Deux gamins turbulents que l'on ne peut pas laisser sans surveillance cinq secondes. Si je restais longtemps sur cette mission, j'allais avoir besoin de renfort. Est-ce que Sharon accepterait que quitter la CIA pour venir se faire pourrir le moral par leurs conneries ? J'en doute. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas Coulson, l'éternel optimiste. Je suis réaliste quant à la situation, et franchement, elle n'est pas belle à voir. Mon problème était que je n'étais pas sourde, et par conséquence, j'avais compris que les deux scientifiques n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est ! Intervins-je.

-C'est un hybride entre un humain et une machine.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas un peu ?

Personnellement, ça me donne envis de détruire ce truc plus vite que la musique. Ce n'est pas naturel, c'est comme revenir d'entre le mort, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Oui, c'est faux-cul venant de moi, et alors ?

-On ne sait même pas comme ça va réagir !

-Tout est sous contrôle, tenta de nous rassurer Stark.

-Comme avec Ultron ? Fit remarquer le Captain.

Brave homme, je n'étais donc pas la seule personne saine d'esprit présente dans ce laboratoire. Nous sommes au moins quatre pour hurler sur les savants fous. Bien. Pour une fois que j'ai l'avantage, je vais essayer d'en profiter.

-Je croirais entendre la théorie de la balle magique, ironisais-je.

-Vous exagérez, se défendit Banner.

Au lieu de l'appeler Hulk, on devrait l'appeler « comment défendre l'indéfendable ». Pour le coup, ce nom lui irait beaucoup mieux que l'autre.

-Non, c'est vous qui exagérez en prenant le risque de faire un second Ultron ! À croire que le premier ne vous a pas servi de leçon.

-Nous ne sommes pas bêtes au point de refaire deux fois la même erreur ! Argumenta Stark.

Curieusement, ses actions contredisent ses paroles. Il y a une technologie qu'il ne connaît pas et il pense pouvoir la maîtriser parce qu'il l'a à peine bidouillé. Ce type est complètement dingue. Et il semble incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs, ce qui, vu son QI, est terrifiant.

-On ne joue pas avec des forces que l'on ne maîtrise pas ! Contre-attaquais-je.

-C'est l'un des chiens-chiens de Fury qui dit ça ? Fis remarquer le playboy.

Comment ça « chien-chien » ? Il s'est un peu regardé ? C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a résolu une équation tout seul, sans aucun ordinateur pour l'aider ? Franchement, je suis bien plus autonome que lui ! Moi au moins, je connais le prix d'une baguette de pain. Je lui en foutrais des « chiens-chiens » à ce petit con. En plus, il est l'un des plus vieux de la pièce. Oui, biologiquement, Rogers est plus jeune que lui, alors Stark est le vieillard de la pièce.

-Jamais une des inventions du SHIELD n'a faillit détruire la planète ! Lançais-je.

-Et la bataille de New-York ?!

De mon côté, la conversation était entrain de tourner au règlement de comptes entre Stark et moi. J'avais de plus en plus envis de lui tirer dessus, mais, si je faisais ça, Coulson m'en voudrait pendant quelques années. Dommage, ça m'aurait sans doute soulagé de l'abattre. La bataille de New-York était la faute d'un dieu mégalomane ayant un casque à corne de chèvre, pas celle du SHIELD ! Combien de fois il nous faudra le répéter ? Pas notre faute !

-Pas de notre faute si un mégalomane a voulu envahir la Terre ! Je vous signale que nous n'avons pas mis une semaine avant de régler le problème !

Tiens, je viens de le dire une nouvelle fois à voix haute. Ça doit être ma fonction perroquet qui c'est mise en route.

-Vous n'avez rien réglé, vous avez fait appel à des super-héros !

-Qui ont bossé avec nos meilleurs éléments !

-Curieusement, vous n'étiez pas là ! Voulut me signaler le génie du crétinisme.

-J'étais trop occupée à essayer le localiser Loki, et ensuite, à être dans les rues pour limiter au maximum les dommages collatéraux !

Et après, j'ai aidé les équipes de secours. Ensuite, il a eu l'enterrement de Coulson. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant hurlé de colère sur quelqu'un quand j'ai appris qu'il était vivant. Franchement, ça fait du bien. Même si on a dû m'entendre dans toute la base.

-Et moi, j'ai évité à New-York d'être réduite en cendres par une bombe nucléaire !

-C'est le conseil de sécurité de l'ONU qui a décidé de tirer sur des civils, pas le SHIELD !

Oui, le SHIELD dépendait de l'ONU, pas du gouvernement américain. Ce qui est ironique quand on sait que les directives de mon ancienne agence surplombaient celles de la CIA, du FBI, de la NSA et du NCIS sur le sol américain. Cherchez la logique, moi, je ne la vois pas. Comme le dit une de mes connaissances (une Française que j'apprécie beaucoup, il ne faut pas chercher comment fonctionne la logique américaine, sinon on a envis de se jeter d'une fenêtre devant tant d'incohérence).

-Ce n'est pas nous ! On dirait une justification d'enfants de cinq ans !

-Au moins, je n'ai pas l'irresponsabilité d'un gosse de six mois !

C'est moi ou la conversation avait de moins en moins de rapport avec le sujet initial ? Pas grave, personnellement, j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un sera Stark. J'étais en colère, le problème, c'est que j'emmagasinais tellement de colère au fil du temps que quand je finissais par exploser, le résultat n'était jamais beau à voir. C'était à celui qui crie le plus fort quand le gamin décida de prendre les choses en main. Avant que l'on réalise ce qui se passait, il avait débranché le caisson. Sur le coup-là, il avait été plus malin que moi vu que tout le monde le regardait en silence. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par faire ça avant d'essayer de raisonner un homme qui ne veut pas l'être. Ça aurait été plus productif.

-Le plus responsable de nous tous est un sale gosse, fis-je remarquer.

Ma remarque aurait pu être blessante, si je ne l'avais pas dit sur un ton amusé et remplit de fierté. Damned. Je commençais à ressembler à Coulson. Bientôt, je prendrais sous mon aile tous les chiens abandonnés que je croiserais. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour ne pas devenir comme ça. J'ai une réputation de sociopathe à défendre, moi. Que diront les gens si on apprend que j'ai un cœur ? Non, je ne permettrais pas que ce bruit se répondre. Je ne deviendrais pas la bonne poire de service. Quoique... J'ai l'impression que je le suis déjà quand je vois le bordel qu'est ma vie.

Soudain, le plancher de verre sous les pieds de Pietro vola en éclats, et c'est à ce moment que le chaos fut. Jusqu'au moment où Thor sauta sur le caisson en faisant péter les éclairs. Il faudrait vraiment que je file au karma une liste de personnes qu'il a oubliées, avec un peu de chance, il me lâchera la grappe. Après le petit show divin, il eut de nouveau un grand silence. Même lorsque que l'hybride sortit, personne ne dit d'un mot. D'un geste, le dieu nous fit signe de ne pas parler. La créature alla devant la baie vitrée et... Elle admira la vue ? J'ai dû me tromper de dimension en venant ici. Pour une fois, la catastrophe était évitée... Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Où est l'embrouille ?

La chose revint vers nous. C'est moi ou il/elle a une tête complètement shootée ? On aurait dit un nouveau-né qui découvre le monde. C'était ce qu'il/elle était. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas une heure. Il commença à parler. Le ton de sa voix était doux, mais je savais d'expérience que les gens semblant les plus délicats étaient ceux qui faisaient les adversaires les plus durs à combattre. J'étais déjà entrain de réfléchir à un plan pour l'éliminer lorsqu'un petit détail dans ce qu'il disait me fit changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas Ultron. Je pouvais faire ça. Mais une seule et unique fois, après, s'il trahit, j'en ferai des pièces détachées.

Lorsque l'hybride souleva le marteau de Thor, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis qu'il était sorti de son caisson, alors, je m'obligeais à le faire. Au moins, il s'était montré digne d'être roi. C'était déjà ça de prit. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête avec toute cette histoire. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour que ça ne nous explose pas tout de suite à la gueule. Non, je ne suis pas optimiste sur le coup. Je ne sais pas ce que ce... Cette vision peut faire, mais, si c'est une amélioration d'Ultron, je ne veux pas le savoir. J'avais l'horrible impression que l'on était entrain de jouer au poker avec l'univers, et ma main me semblait bien pauvre.

-Ça s'est mieux passé qu'avec Ultron, commenta le playboy.

-Et vous êtes content de vous, alors que vous avez failli en remettre une couche ! Lançais-je.

Stark me fixa avec un air qui me donna envis de lui arracher le visage avec mes ongles. Je suis une fille civilisée, si je dois me débarrasser de lui, je le ferais proprement. Une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est très propre et définitif, exactement le genre de travail bien fait que j'apprécie. Qui a dit que j'étais violente ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on m'a appris à régler certains problèmes d'une certaine manière. Elle est simple et efficace.

-La seule chance que l'on a eue, c'est que... La Vision... Sans vouloir vous vexer...

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en regardant le nouveau-né avec un regard lui présentant toutes mes excuses. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était entouré de crétins inconscients.

-Je comprends que ce n'est pas pour me blesser, me répondit l'intelligence mi-robot mi-humaine.

-Ne sois pas une copie d'Ultron ! Signalais-je.

C'était à la fin la fin d'une phrase et un ordre. On avait déjà du mal avec un psychopathe, on ne va pas en rajouter un second dans l'équation. Une chance pour nous que les mômes se sont rendu compte de leurs erreurs. Je ne vais pas tuer Stark, j'aurais trop de paperasses à remplir. Je ne vais pas tuer Stark, j'aurais trop de paperasse à remplir. Je ne vais pas tuer Stark, j'aurais trop de paperasses à remplir. Le pire, c'est que cette phrase fonctionne pour m'aider à garder mon calme. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez pour chasser mon début de migraine. Tant que j'y suis, autant soulever le dernier point de discorde, comme, c'est fait.

-Passons au sujet qui fâche, fis-je. Où est Natasha ?

-En Sokovie, répondit Barton avec une tête d'enterrement.

Je sentais que j'allais finir cette histoire avec un mal de tête pouvant rentrer dans le livre des records. Je me sentais fatiguée. Pourquoi moi ? Tout compte fait, je préférerais m'occuper de la paperasse. Pour résumer la situation, je ne dirais plus qu'une seule chose : Damned.

* * *

_**C'est vraiment casse-tête de trouver un petit mot à vous laisser après chaque chapitre. Je n'ai pas envi de commencer à vous raconter ma vie, je le fais assez au début de chapitre.**_

_**Allez, juste pour la route, un petit rappel : les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs. Et je crois parler en notre nom à tous en disant qu'on veut une augmentation.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	57. 3-11 Celui qui se prépare au pire

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis entrain d'écrire le passages où Joyce et Steve ont une discutions au sujet de James ^^. C'est dans la partie quatre.

D'après vous, dans quel camp sera Joyce dans Civil War ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Elle est prévue, mais pas pour ce chapitre;)._

_Isy : Je note tes efforts pour dire bonjour d'une façon différente à chaque fois ^^. Elle croit aux secondes chances, mais, elle n'en donne jamais de troisième._

_Mero : Merci, merci. La voilà :)._

* * *

**Chapitre 57 :**** Celui qui se prépare au pire.**

Protéger. La raison d'être du SHIELD peut se résumer en un seul mot : protéger. Si vous voulez protéger personne, alors, vous n'avez pas votre place au SHIELD. Je veux protéger beaucoup de personnes, mais, surtout, je veux revoir encore une fois James. Si j'avais un vœu à faire, ça serait ça, juste le voir. Je ne demande même pas à lui parler. Juste voir de mes yeux qu'il va bien me suffirait. Pourquoi voulais-je ça ? Parce que je ne suis pas une idiote, et qu'Ultron est beaucoup de choses, mais pas bête. Il a forcément prévu que nous viendrons. Ma gorge était serrée alors que je sortis d'une armoire de mon jet une tenue de combat. Un jean, un débardeur blanc, une veste de cuir noir, et, bien entendu, des bottes à talons plats assorties. Je sais que l'on fait plus spectaculaire comme tenue, mais je ne suis pas l'agent May ou la Veuve noire, je me contente des tenues communes à tout le monde et des bonnes armes. Sans oublier que je l'aime beaucoup cette tenue, elle est réfléchie pour pouvoir disparaître dans une foule en cas de besoin, et la veste a une doublure par balle, ce qui est bien pratique. Bon. Combien d'armes je peux planquer dedans ? Oui. Pense à la bataille qui arrive, pas à tes sentiments. Tu auras tout le temps de faire ça une fois que ça sera fini. Chaque chose en son temps.

Chargeurs... Protections... Armes... Il faut prendre tout ce que l'on peut transporter. La bataille sera difficile et je n'aurais pas le temps de passer au magasin en racheter. Et puis... Et puis, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mourir sans avoir dit au revoir à James. Je lui devais au moins ça. Et si je pouvais, il y avait une chose que je voulais qu'il fasse pour moi. C'était une chose importante. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas oublier de le lui demander. Je composais le numéro d'une main tremblante et fus soulagée lorsque je tombais sur le répondeur. Ça sera plus facile comme ça. Si James avait décroché, je n'aurais pas su comment lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

-Salut, c'est moi... C'est sans doute mieux que je tombe sur ton répondeur. Tu me connais : je ne suis pas une personne courageuse.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Oui, j'avais peur, et alors ? Je suis humaine aux dernières nouvelles. Et les humains peuvent avoir peur. Est-ce qu'Ultron peut ressentir une émotion ? Si oui, c'est une faiblesse que l'on peut exploiter contre lui. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux jumeaux, c'est eux qui le connaissent le mieux.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te laisse ce message après quelques mois de silence... En fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de t'appeler. C'est plus simple de fuir. Je vais en Sokovie, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais on a besoin de moi là-bas. Je... Je ne suis pas une super-héroïne, je n'ai pas d'armure ultra-moderne, je ne suis pas un spineur d'élite et encore moins une espionne ultra-sexy. Je suis qu'une humaine, juste une petite analyste qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là... Et il y a ce robot qui veut déclencher une sorte d'apocalypse.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Mais, je voulais juste qu'il sache et... J'avais une chose à lui dire. Une chose importante que je ne lui avais encore jamais dite. Oui, je voulais juste lui dire trois petits mots. Trois petits mots qui me faisaient tellement peur. Mais, je savais que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire, et je ne voulais pas partir sans les lui avoir dits. Même si c'était dans un message laissé sur un répondeur.

-Et j'ai peur, James. Je suis morte de trouille pourtant, dans même pas une heure, je vais aller avec les Avengers le défier. Je sais que dit comme ça, c'est stupide, mais le jour où Fury m'a donné ma plaque du SHIELD, j'ai prêté serment. J'ai juré de toujours tout faire pour protéger les innocents. J'ai promis d'être le dernier rempart entre tous les terriens et n'importe quel danger. Je me suis engagée à être un bouclier pour tous ceux qui en ont besoin...

Pour une fois, ce beau discourt me semblait avoir un goût bien amer. Une petite voix en moi disant que ce n'était pas juste que je doive me battre pour les sauver, ce n'était pas juste que je doive sacrifier mon futur pour des inconnus. Une autre disait que de toute façon, si on faisait rien, il n'y aura plus de demain.

-Les habitants de Sokovie ont besoin de moi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais, si je ne dois pas revenir, je veux que tu saches une chose. Je t'aime, et malgré cet amour que je te porte, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour me dissuader d'y aller. Je t'aime, alors si je ne peux pas rentrer, je veux que tu te rappelles que c'est mon choix, ma décision. Je t'aime, je suis sure que tu sauras t'en rappeler et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises en mon absence.

Je devais faire des efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de revenir. Je le savais et j'aurais juste voulu entendre une fois encore la voix de James. Mais, je savais aussi, que j'aurais été incapable de lui faire mes adieux.

-Je... Je dois y aller, alors, si tu tiens à moi de quelque façon que ce soit, arrange-toi pour vivre jusqu'à un âge très avancé. Je veux que tu sois heureux, James. Sincèrement, c'est ce que je veux.

Je finis par raccrocher alors que mes yeux me brûlaient. Je pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. J'avais d'autres choses à faire que pleurer. Il fallait que je garde mes émotions au fond de moi. C'était plus facile avant que je tombe amoureuse de James, mais, je devais le faire. Le monde était beaucoup plus simple quand je niais avoir des sentiments. Je pris une grande inspiration. Protéger. La raison d'être du SHIELD peut se résumer en un seul mot : protéger. J'ai choisi de faire de ce mot ma vocation. Protéger. C'est ce que je fais de mieux avec l'analyse. Captain a raison sur au moins un point. Le peuple de Sokovie est innocent, il a besoin d'être protégé. Je pris une seconde inspiration, je me sentais beaucoup plus calme. Protéger. Un mot. Un verbe. Une doctrine. Un but. Une philosophie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, je parvins à enfermer tous mes sentiments personnels tout au fond de moi. Comme avant que je connaisse James, je fis ce que je faisais toujours face à une sensation qui pouvait me faire tuer. Comment disait Sharon déjà ? Ah oui. Elle disait que j'enfermais mon cœur dans un palais de glace. Elle a sans doute pas tort, je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste en sentiments.

Après avoir, une nouvelle fois, vérifié que j'avais pris tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin, je sortis de mon jet et allai rejoindre les autres. Sur ma route, je croisais Bruce Banner, d'un coup d'œil, je décryptais son langage corporel et sus qu'il m'avait attendu. J'aurais peut-être dû crier sur lui également, après tout, il était frère de bêtises avec Stark. Je dois avouer que j'ai une tolérance par très élevée envers les crétins, mais, je mis sur moi parce que ma mission première était de surveiller les Avengers et pour ça, je devais gagner leur confiance.

-Quel est le problème ? Demandais-je calmement au scientifique.

Je retins de justesse un sourire satisfait. Le docteur ne s'attendait pas à que je sache qu'il voulait me parler. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens oublient que seulement sept pour-cent de la communication se font avec des mots ? Pour le reste, il y a majoritairement les gestes inconscients, ou non, que l'on fait. Il ne faut pas oublier le ton, rythme, et accentuation de notre voix qui sont aussi des informations importantes. Alors, bien sûr, je passe pour une personne particulièrement douée, alors que je ne fais qu'observer. Par exemple, je peux vous dire que Banner veut parler d'un sujet qui le gène. Soit, il s'agit d'Ultron, soit, c'est les jumeaux. Vu que l'on a parlé du premier il n'y a pas une heure, j'opte pour les seconds.

-Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux ont encore fait ?

Et bingo, Joyce Raws a encore deviné juste. Je suis trop forte. Et je peux même vous dire qu'à part se préparer pour aller se battre, les Maximoff n'ont rien fait du tout.

-Ce sont des enfants, ils sont trop jeunes.

-J'avais seize ans lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler pour le SHIELD. _Ça_, c'est trop jeune, Docteur Banner. Les jumeaux sont assez vieux pour faire leur propre choix.

J'accélérais pour le dépasser afin de le laisser réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Il connaissait la Joyce qui servait de chauffeur. Il connaissait celle qui haussait les yeux, mais ne disait rien. Il connaissait celle qui s'énerve. Il était temps qu'il rencontre la reine des glaces au cœur plus dur que des diamants.

.

.

J'étais debout, à regarder droit devant moi avec mon plus bel air inexpressif sur le visage. Inutile de dire que ça stressait beaucoup le playboy qui pilotait, mais, je faisais celle qui ne le remarque pas. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'osait pas me demander d'aller m'asseoir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas bidouiller un truc pour qu'on aille plus vite ? Fis-je.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ! C'est le jet le plus raide qui soit ! Il a même un système furtif ! Ce petit est un véritable bijou de technologie...

-Alors ? Demandai-je en coupant le génie.

-On arrivera demain matin.

Je dois bien admettre que leur avion est moins rapide que le mien, mais, il a l'avantage de pouvoir contenir plus de personnes. Sans oublier que dans le cas du leur, Clint et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à savoir le piloter, ce qui est un net avantage. Et mon jet aussi a un système furtif. Sans un mot, je passais à l'arrière. On était en route, si on voulait compléter un plan, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et je savais à qui demander pour avoir un complément d'information sur Ultron. Je me composais un visage neutre, mais pas aussi inquiétant que celui dont je venais de gratifier Stark. Je m'assis devant eux.

-Ok, les mômes. Nous devons parler du sujet qui fâche.

Sur la défensive. En deux phrases, je les avais mis sur la défensive comme me le hurlait leur langage corporel. Notre petite discutions commençait bien.

-Je me fiche totalement que vous avez travaillé pour l'HYDRA. Je n'en ai rien à faire des raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous associer à Ultron, leur déclarai-je. À vrai dire, là, maintenant et tout de suite, une seule chose m'intéresse : trouver un moyen de survivre. Hors pour ça, il nous faut plus qu'un plan. Il faut trouver une faiblesse à un ennemie d'un type que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'avais capté leur attention. À vrai dire, j'avais sans doute capté l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Tant mieux, ça m'éviterait de devoir me répéter.

-Le schéma d'action d'Ultron... Il m'a semblé avoir certaine réaction que l'on pourrait associer à un être humain. Est-ce la même chose pour vous ?

Leur réponse me fit faire un sourire en coin. En gros, les jumeaux m'avaient dit « oui ». Si Ultron a des réactions humaines, ça veut dire qu'il peut tomber dans les mêmes pièges que les humains. Donc, il avait une faiblesse facile à exploiter. Cette faiblesse s'appelait la Vision, Wanda et Pietro. Pourquoi ces trois-là ? Le premier parce qu'il est un peu le « fils » d'Ultron. Les deux autres... Parce qu'ils ont été les premiers humains qu'il a rencontrés et qui ont cherché à le comprendre, c'est le genre de chose qui tisse un lien. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté comme si j'étais entrain de les évaluer.

-Vous vous êtes peut-être attachés à lui d'une certaine façon, mais sachez que ce genre de chose est toujours réciproque. Pendant quelques secondes, Ultron hésitera sans doute à vous faire du mal, mais, si vous vous opposez à lui, cette indécision ne durera pas.

Je marquais une pause pour laisser aux jumeaux le temps de comprendre ce que je leur disais. Les poses sont des choses importantes dans un discours, elles permettent de mettre en valeur certaines choses.

-J'avais à peu près le même âge que vous la première fois que je me suis battue pour sauver ma vie. Mais, avant, j'avais été entrainée pendant des années. Je peux vous dire que ni l'expérience, ni l'entrainement peuvent préparer quelqu'un au genre de bataille que nous allons livrer. Ça va être dur. Pas parce que la bataille va être violente, elles le sont toutes, mais parce que ce n'est pas juste une question de « lui ou moi », « la vie ou la mort ».

Je les regardais. Ils avaient peur même s'ils le cachaient bien. Tant mieux, s'ils arrivent à affronter ce sentiment, ils auront plus de chance de survire à cette journée.

-Aujourd'hui, si vous vous battez, ça sera pour répondre à une question : est-ce que l'humanité mérite d'être sauvée ou non ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette question est effrayante.

Tranquillement, je me relevais. Je leur avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne voulais pas leur faire, mais, je voulais qu'ils réalisent... Et puis, j'ai des tendances sociopathes, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande de m'occuper des problèmes des autres ! Parce que je suis douée dans mon boulot ? Je suis analyste, mon boulot, c'est de trouver des informations et de les analyser, pas de jouer à la baby-sitter !

.

.

Je marchais dans la rue, vérifiant maison par maison que personne était à l'intérieur. Lorsque je trouvais quelqu'un, je leur disais que la ville allait être attaquée et qu'il fallait évacuer. Tout le monde y mettait du sien, mais l'évacuation était trop lente. Il aurait fallu que les gens partent tous à pieds en abandonnant tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas porter. J'avais conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas leur demander de faire un tel sacrifice, alors, je ne disais rien. Ultron n'allait pas nous laisser vider la ville alors que son but était de détruire l'humanité. Et toutes les autres formes de vie biologique sur Terre tant qu'il y était. Comme pour me donner raison, le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds. Damned. Une faille apparue sous mes pieds et j'eus à peine le temps de me jeter sur un côté avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. J'aidais les civils à évacuer rapidement la zone entrain de s'effondrer, mais elle ne cessait pas de s'agrandir.

-Merde, fis-je en voyant le résultat.

-Faites attention, Joyce, Steve n'aime pas que l'on jure, me prévint Natasha dans mon oreillette.

-Je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps ? Se plaignit Captain.

Je sais que ce n'était pas le moment, mais, j'eus un sourire en coin. J'avais l'impression de faire déjà partie de l'équipe, même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'étais pas une Avengers, j'étais juste un simple agent coincé entre le SHIELD et Fury. Ma vie est assez bordélique sans rajouter une nouvelle casquette à ma collection, alors merci beaucoup, mais non merci, ce n'est pas la peine, si, si, j'insiste.

* * *

**_**Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre. Franchement, même moi, je trouve que ce n'est pas trop tôt. C'est pas que je me suis emmerdée à écrire les chapitres précédents, c'est juste que, globalement, j'ai détesté parce que j'ai eu l'impression de réécrire un film génial (sans oublier les passages que j'ai dû modifier/supprimer parce qu'ils ne collaient pas avec Avengers deux).**_**

**_**Et surtout, on s'approche de la fin de la partie que je déteste écrire, et rien que pour ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question : est-ce que ça se sent que je mets de la mauvaise volonté dans l'écriture de ces chapitres ?**_**

**_**Vous avez vu ? Pour une fois, je blablate à la fin d'un chapitre, et ce n'est même pas parce qu'il ne fait une longueur respectable ^^. Bon, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre.**_**

**_**Au fait, vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas écrire des scènes de combats ? Bah, je trouve que ça se sent dans le chapitre suivant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de faire en sorte qu'il soit là. Je suis désolée pour ça, mais maintenant, je ne peux pas ne pas le mettre, ça gâcherait l'histoire. Et puis, c'est important mine de rien, même si c'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de blabla.**_**

**_**En parlant de blabla, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, vous serez gentils !**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	58. 3-12 Celui qui engage le combat

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Douze reviews pour un seul chapitre... J'en tombe sur le cul. Pour vous remercier, je vous poste un autre chapitre ce week-end. Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Bee : C'est aussi mon avis ! Pour une fois que l'on ne me contre-dit pas sur ce point. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bucky reviens dans pas longtemps. Je prends note de tes dates._

_Mero : Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

****Chapitre 58 :******** Celui qui engage le combat.****

Il y a des règles fondamentales lorsque l'on va se battre. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que c'est ces règles que l'on n'apprend pas en cours de combat. J'ai eu de la chance, Coulson me les a apprises, d'autres sont morts parce qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Je peux vous les résumer en vingt points. Faites attention, je ne les répéterais pas, dommage pour ceux qui n'écoutent pas, et j'y ai fait une ou deux annotations, que vous pourrez presque considérer comme des traductions simples de ces règles.

Règle une : vous êtes ni Superman, ni Wonder Woman (_même si ça serait cool de pouvoir voler_).

Règle deux : les fusils sans recul n'existent pas, alors tenez votre arme correctement (_pas comme dans NCIS Los Angeles, si vous tenez à votre dentition)_.

Règle trois : les tirs de couverture ne couvrent pas (_par contre, ils peuvent vous tuer si vous ne faites pas gaffe_).

Règle quatre : si c'est stupide et que ça marche, alors, ce n'est pas stupide (_idem pour ce qui est inutile_).

Règle cinq : tout ce que vous faites peut vous faire tirer dessus. Oui, même ne rien faire (_je tiens à dire que se curer le nez n'entre pas dans la définition de « ne rien faire », et c'est franchement dégueulasse_).

Règle six : dans le doute, videz le chargeur (_au pire, ça s'appelle un « dommage collatéral »_).

Règle sept : ne partagez jamais une tranchée avec quelqu'un de plus brave que vous. Non seulement, vous vous sentirez nul, mais en plus, vous voudrez l'imiter. Il n'y a qu'un seul type de véritables héros : les morts (_et si vous mourez, vous êtes privé de cheesecake_).

Règle huit : votre arme a été faite au prix le moins cher. Elle finira toujours par vous laisser tomber dans le pire moment, alors entretenez-là dès que possible, votre vie en dépend (_ne jamais, jamais utiliser une arme qui n'est pas correctement entretenue, c'est encore plus dangereux qu'une balle ennemie_).

Règle neuf : toutes les grenades réglées sur cinq secondes exploseront au bout de trois, et leur champ d'action sera toujours d'un mètre supérieur à votre capacité de lancer (_bref, lancez et planquez-vous_).

Règle dix : la diversion ennemie que vous avez ignorée est l'attaque principale (_ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire, bordel_).

Règle onze : les choses importantes sont toujours simples. Les choses simples sont toujours difficiles (_parce que sans emmerdes, ça serait trop simple_).

Règle douze : l'ennemie n'attaquera jamais quand vous serez prêt. Et s'il le fait, c'est que vous êtes tombé dans un piège _(et dans ce cas-là, vous êtes mort à moindre d'être chanceux_)_._

Règle treize : si vous êtes à court de tout sauf d'ennemis, vous êtes dans un combat (_et dans ce cas-là, utilisez la règle six, et vous aurez peut-être une chance de survie_).

Règle quatorze : les obus ont la priorité et n'ont aucune notion de frontière _(si vous entendez un obus approché, mettez-vous à couvert même si c'est votre camp qui a tiré_)_._

Règle quinze : le travail d'équipe est essentiel. Ça leur donne d'autres cibles _(bref, pour les diversions, c'est ce que l'on fait de mieux_).

Règle seize : si l'ennemie est à votre portée, l'inverse est vrai également. Mais attention, ne pas voir l'ennemie ne veut pas dire que lui ne vous voit pas (_oui, lui, il n'a peut-être pas besoin de lunettes infra-rouge, alors prudence_).

Règle dix-sept : ne soyez pas visible, ça attire le feu _(toujours avoir une bonne planque à porter de main_)_._

Règle dix-huit : les plans parfaits ne le sont pas, parce qu'il y a toujours un putain d'imprévu. Par conséquence, les plans ne survivent pas à la première minute de combat _(alors, c'est utile d'apprendre un plan par cœur_)_._

Règle dix-neuf : les professionnels sont prévisibles contrairement aux amateurs qui sont dangereux pour tout le monde _(évitez de travailler avec des bleus, sinon, vous augmentez vos chances de mourir_)_._

Règle vingt : acheter du matériel de combat est plus facile que remplir un formulaire pour une tombe. Les munitions, ça se remplace contrairement à vous _(bonne philosophie, j'approuve_).

Pour moi, ces règles sont les bases de survie en milieu hostile. Je les avais apprises avec plus ou moins de difficulté, mais, je les connaissais par cœur. L'entraînement me les avait fait rentrer dans ma tête. La vie les avait gravé dans ma chaire. Elles faisaient donc partie de moi, même si j'en avais d'autres qui m'étaient propres, mais elles avaient toutes une importance équivalente. Ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir laquelle suivre au bon moment.

Alors, en accord avec la règle six, je tirais sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui n'était pas vivant. Mon but était de permettre aux civils de se mettre à couvert. J'avais le soutien des forces de police de la ville, mais, j'étais la seule de mon groupe à avoir eu une formation militaire. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de revenir, pourtant, je n'avais pas envis de pleurer. On ne pleure pas dans l'adversité. On lui attrape le mollet avec les dents et on ne la lâche plus. Et si on le pouvait, on lui pétait les genoux, juste pour le principe. Mais on ne pleure pas.

J'attrapais un civil et le mis violemment derrière moi pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans ma ligne de mire. Je n'eus même pas à lui crier d'aller se mettre à l'abri pour qu'il le fasse. L'instinct de survie est quelque chose d'utile. Dommage que je n'en ai pas beaucoup, parce que si j'en avais, j'aurais forcément trouvé une raison pour me planquer. La situation était chaotique, mais, par chance, la police était compétente et très vite, elle s'était organisée. Elle regroupait les civils dans des lieux aux normes sismiques et défendait ses lieux coûte-que-coûte. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en zone de guerre. Je trouvais ça triste, parce que la guerre n'est jamais belle à voir, et quoique l'on dise, il n'y a jamais de gagnant, juste des perdants.

Je ne savais pas où Ultron était allé chercher l'idée que pour sauver ce monde, il fallait de détruire. Non, j'avais une petite idée. Je connaissais un playboy qui ne savait pas _quand_ il fallait s'arrêter. Cet homme faisait peut-être la différence entre « sauver » et « tuer », mais, il n'avait pas l'air de s'interroger sur l'éthique de ses décisions. Ce qui est assez inquiétant chez un homme qui privatise la paix mondiale lentement, mais surement. À la réflexion, ce fait était à prendre en compte dans mon choix de lui parler, ou non, de Coulson. Parce que si je lui apprenais la survie de son ancien agent de liaison, il voudrait lui parler. Stark n'est pas idiot, donc, il finira par se rendre compte que le SHIELD n'est pas aussi mort que ça. Et vu l'instabilité émotionnelle de cet homme, Dieu seul sait s'il ne gaffera pas et ne le dira pas à la mauvaise personne. Pas qu'il le fasse par méchanceté ! C'est juste que c'est un alcoolique qui le sait et ne se soigne pas, donc pas un exemple comportemental. Et je ne parle même pas de diverses catastrophes journalistiques qui lui tombent dessus régulièrement. Bref, retournons à notre combat, sinon, je vais déprimer.

Pour un robot détruit, deux prenaient sa place, et moi, je commençais à fatiguer, et il ne fallait pas oublier les quelques mauvais coups que je m'étais pris, eux aussi, ça compte. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement. Jusqu'à ce soir, peut-être, mais contrairement aux robots, j'aurais besoin de dormir. Oh, j'allais oublier de prendre en compte ma guérison accélérée. C'est un facteur important parce qu'elle fait que si je suis blessée, mon corps prend dans mes réserves d'énergie pour me soigner, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis fatiguée après de gros dommages même si je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de sang. Si le combat était difficile pour moi, je ne voulais même pas savoir l'impact qu'il avait sur les jumeaux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans une situation comme celle-là. Pas que je le leur reprochais, mais, je savais d'expérience que le premier véritable champ de bataille était le pire de tous.

Bon, je ne passerais sans doute pas la nuit, mais ce qui pourrait m'aider, c'est commencer à rechercher l'armurerie la plus proche, parce que j'avais beau avoir pris un maximum de magasin de rechange, j'allais finir par tomber à court de balles. J'étais entrain de faire un calcul pour savoir combien de robots je pouvais encore abattre avant de devoir passer aux armes blanches, quand je me rendis compte d'un truc étrange. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle (Qui a dit : c'est déjà fait ?), mais, j'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait de moins en moins. Je suis peut-être un peu (totalement) paranoïaque, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver que c'était mauvais signe. Un peu comme dans les films d'horreur quand tu vois un con dans une forêt, qui t'a fait flipper durant cinq minutes, parce que tu sais que tu es entrain de regarder un film d'épouvante, et que par conséquence, il est couru d'avance qu'il y ait un tueur psychopathe dans cette forêt en même temps que lui, que tu as même repéré où est ce même tueur psychopathe qui est entrain de l'observer, et que le con qui est paumé tombe... Sur l'un de ses copains qui est aussi un con, parce qu'il faut être sacrément con pour rester volontaire dans un endroit où tout le monde sait qu'il y a un tueur psychopathe, parce que ce même tueur psychopathe est au moins à sa cinquième victime depuis le début du film. Je ne vous ai pas trop perdu ? Non ? Tant mieux. Bref, quand dans un combat, le camp adverse se remplit, ça peut vouloir dire deux choses. Option un, on a gagné, youpi, tralala, sortez le champagne. Option deux, on est une misérable fourmi qui ne va pas tarder à se faire écraser pas une botte si on ne se tire pas genre maintenant tout de suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on était en plein milieu de l'option deux.

Alors, j'ouvris grand mes oreilles à la recherche du moindre bruit louche. Il n'y avait plus aucun robot en vue. Je ne baissais pas mon arme tout de suite. C'était calme. Trop calme. Je n'aimais pas quand un combat devenait aussi calme, parce que c'était très mauvais signe. Généralement, ça voulait dire que c'était game over pour quelqu'un, et ça me surprendrait que ce soit de tour d'Ultron d'être mis OK. Si c'était le cas, c'est que je mettais bien tromper de dimension en amenant le Captain et les jumeaux à la Tour Avengers. Hors, il me semblait avoir réussi à ne pas passer dans un vecteur machin-truc électro-bidule-truc-chouette. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et me permettre de faire le point. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que la première vague était passée. Je pouvais parier que la seconde sera pire. Je finis par baisser mon arme. C'était ça le plan d'Ultron : nous occuper le temps qu'on soit assez haut avant de tous nous faire tomber. Je fermais les yeux. J'allais sans doute mourir ici. Avais-je des regrets ? Moins que je ne l'aurais cru. Et la vue était magnifique. Je m'approchais du bord, juste pour mieux sentir le vent sur mon visage. J'avais toujours aimé cette sensation, peut-être parce qu'elle me donnait l'impression de m'envoler. J'eus un pauvre sourire. J'étais dans une ville volante, le rêve de millier de fans de science-fiction, mais j'y étais pour mourir.

Non. Je refusais que ce soit aussi simple. Il devait bien y avoir une solution, il y avait toujours une solution. Il suffisait de trouver laquelle. Je crois que Dieu ne fait pas de micro-management, alors lui demander de gagner au loto, ça ne sert à rien. Mais, je crois qu'il peut nous aider quand on en a vraiment besoin, et franchement, on avait besoin d'un miracle. Pour avoir un miracle, il faut le mériter. Nous avons tenu, nous avons fait notre part du marché, maintenant, c'est à Dieu de trouver une solution, parce qu'on ne parle pas d'un beignet, on parle de l'avenir de toute forme de vie sur Terre.

-On peut charger des bus pour que Thor et la Vision emmènent le plus de gens possible en bas, proposais-je sans y croire vraiment.

-Ça pose le problème de choisir qui sauver ou pas, fit remarquer l'extra-terrestre.

-Il y a une tradition pour ce genre de cas qui veut qu'on sauve en priorité les femmes et les enfants.

Le silence me répondit. Je savais que les Avengers étaient entrain de calculer la faisabilité de mon plan. Il y avait moins de cinq pour-cent de chance pour qu'Ultron nous laisse faire le premier voyage. Pour le second, ce n'était même pas la peine de faire le calcul. Bref, j'avais proposé un plan juste pour ne pas me sentir inutile, ce qui me faisait me sentir idiote, ce qui est pire.

-Ultron essayera d'empêcher le premier voyage, fit Rogers. Et si par miracle, ça marche une fois, il ne nous laissera pas refaire la même chose.

-Je sais, répondis-je.

Ma voix laissa transparaître ma fatigue. C'est vrai que Thor et la Vision ne pouvaient pas porter et se protéger. On pouvait toujours entasser quelques civils dans le jet, mais le problème de qui sauver reviendra pour la simple et bonne raison que même si on le remplissait à ra-bord, il n'y aurait que vingt à trente personnes qui pourront monter dedans. Comment pourrions-nous demander à des parents lequel de leurs enfants sauvé ? Nous ne le pouvions pas. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était rester avec eux jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**_**Et c'est la fin des aventures de Joyce.**_**

**_**Non ! Ranger vos tomates ! C'est une blague ! Pas les melons ! Pas les melons ! Ça fait maaaaaaal !**_**

**_*** Aie***_**

**_**Mais puis-je que je vous dis que c'était une blague ! Une innocente blagounette !**_**

**_**Jeune fangirl ! Repose cet ananas là où tu l'as pris !**_**

**_**Aaaaaah !**_**

**_**Ok, ok, je me planque, mais arrêtez, s'il vous plait, j'ai du mal à écrire quand je suis stressée et...**_**

**_**Ça y est ? Plus de pluie de fruits ?**_**

**_*** Soupir de soulagement***_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**

**_*** S'enfuit en courant ***_**


	59. 3-13 Celui qui a une vue magnifique

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous mes reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Bucky arrive dans pas longtemps ^^. Moi, j'adore ta review._

_Bee : Ce n'est pas faux ;)._

_Isy : Bah, si je la tue, je fais quoi du chapitre suivant ?_

* * *

****Chapitre 59 :******** Celui qui a une vue magnifique.****

Je regardais droit devant moi. Il faisait beau, et une vue comme celle-là est quelque chose de rare. Je savais que si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer mon destin, je ne le ferais pas. Mourir pour défendre une idée n'était pas si mal. Mourir parce que l'on ne veut pas abandonner des innocents n'est pas dramatique. Par expérience, je savais que même si mourir faisait peur, après, c'était tellement reposant que dans le fond, ce n'est pas aussi grave pour ceux qui partent qu'on le dit. Mais, ça ne changeait pas le fait que je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais vivre pour voir un autre jour, vivre encore et encore. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais appris que l'on ne faisait jamais ce que l'on voulait, mais, ce que l'on pouvait avec ce que l'on a.

-Mademoiselle Raws... M'appela Rogers via la radio.

-Captain, vu que l'on tous mourir, vous pourriez m'appeler Joyce. C'est mon institutrice de CE2 qui m'appelait « mademoiselle Raws ».

Je rechargeai mes armes. J'avais peur, et quand j'ai peur, j'attaque. Une partie de moi voulait contacter James au cas où, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je lui avais déjà laissé un message. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler de nouveau et prendre le risque qu'il décroche. Si je pouvais, mais je voulais qu'il le sache la vérité le plus tard possible, juste pour qu'il soit le temps d'avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Pas que je le sous-estime, mais pendant un peu plus de soixante-dix ans, on lui avait retiré son humanité. Sous son allure de gros dur, psychologiquement, il était encore fragile. Et le peu de personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance pour l'aider en cas de problèmes avaient des ennuis parce que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. Je ne savais pas si Coulson avait réussi à régler les ennuis qu'il avait eus avec la guerre interne qui avait secoué le SHIELD. Sharon devait continuer à gagner la confiance de la CIA. Et la CIA s'intéressait trop à moi à mon goût. Si la situation ne changeait pas, la CIA allait s'intéresser à une morte. Si un de leur agent survivait à la fin du monde, bien entendu.

-Si vous me dites d'évacuer, c'est sur vous que je tire, le prévins-je. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant qu'il y aura un civil sur ce caillou.

Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais, j'étais totalement sincère lorsque j'avais dit ces mots. J'eus une pensée pour mon jet que j'avais laissé à la Tour Avengers. Si je l'avais emmené, j'aurais pu le surcharger de civils et faire le plus possible l'allé-retour pour les évacuer. Il était équipé d'assez d'armements pour pouvoir remplir cette tâche, sans oublier son système furtif. Mais, je ne l'avais pas parce que je n'avais pas pensé que je pourrais en avoir besoin. Et, on retournait une nouvelle fois à la question de qui sauver et qui sacrifier. Je déteste quand les méchants prennent en otage toute une ville, les choix difficiles deviennent vraiment difficiles à faire. Sacrifier une vie pour en sauver deux était un choix difficile qui, d'un coup, me semblait plus facile à prendre. Sacrifier des milliers de vies pour sauver des milliards... C'était le même genre de choix, mais qui me semblait si lourd à prendre. Je pourrais prendre le jet et m'enfuir avant que ça explose... Non. Si je faisais ça, je ferais pire qu'un acte de lâcheté, je tuerais la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant qu'il y aura un seul civil pris au piège. C'est le bon choix.

Je mettais faite à l'idée que c'était la fin de ma vie, encore, quand un certain Heliporteur apparut comme par magie. Fury, espèce de petit cachotier. On parie combien qu'il a confié le SHIELD à Coulson en sachant que sans lui l'organisation allait risquer de s'auto-détruire, et que pendant ce temps, il se constituait un « SHIELD secret ». Fury fait partie de ces gens qui peuvent prévoir plusieurs scénarios, et qui les prévoient tous. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est un si bon directeur. Oh. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait envoyé auprès de Coulson, comme ça, en cas de problèmes, je pouvais offrir une porte de sortie à mon mentor. Je crois que je me suis fait avoir. Enfin, pas totalement, mais, on m'a utilisée. Les bonnes vielles méthodes de manipulations... Papa, maman, je suis de nouveau à la maison ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'idée d'être de nouveau dans mon élément, ou simplement le fait que tout compte fait, je n'allais pas exploser avec une ville volante, mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse de revoir l'Heliporteur.

-Alors c'est ça le SHIELD ? Demanda Pietro.

Non, ça, c'est le vendeur de sandwichs qui s'est paumé entre la deuxième et la cinquième avenue, ça ne se voit pas ?

-C'est comme ça qu'il aurait dû être depuis le départ, répondit Steve.

-Il était plus souvent comme ça que vous ne le croyez, le corrigeai-je.

Le super-soldat me regarda et je lui rendis son regard.

-HYDRA ne détournait pas tous les agents de la véritable vocation du SHIELD, même s'il gênait son exécution, me défendis-je. Lorsque l'HYDRA s'est dévoilée, il y a même eu une bataille à l'académie.

Les autres me regardaient et je soutins leur regard. C'était dur de m'en rappeler, parce que le temps n'avait pas fini par atténuer la violence de ce que j'avais vécu. J'étais à New-York... Sur les plus de deux cent agents qui y étaient affectés, seule une dizaine de fidèles à l'idéal original du SHIELD s'en sont tiré... Et seulement parce qu'on a réussi à fuir par les égouts. Un agent de la branche action s'est porté volontaire pour rester en arrière. Si les murs sont toujours là, tout le reste du bâtiment a explosé. Après ça, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

-Je m'occupe de préparer l'évacuation des civils, signalais-je pour changer de sujet.

Chose curieuse, les gens se montraient assez motivés pour se barrer d'ici. Je me demande bien pourquoi... C'est peut-être à cause des robots-tueurs ou lié au fait qu'ils sont dans une ville volante. Mouais, sans doute l'une de ses deux raisons. Le seul problème était qu'ils voulaient tous être le premier à monter dans les canots. Il fallait donc éviter la panique. Les autorités et moi étions donc tombées d'accord pour dire que nous n'enverrons pas tout le monde en même temps. Nous avons commencé l'évacuation de ceux qui étaient les plus proches de l'Heliporteur, une fois leur embarquement commencé, nous passerons à ceux qui étaient planqués à un pâté de maison, ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'évacuation du dernier civil. On me proposait de monter tout de suite dans un canot, mais je refusais. C'est ici que l'on avait besoin de moi. Bien entendu, la situation trouva encore le moyen de s'aggraver. Je ne regrettais pas ma décision de rester dans la ville flottante, pour aider à l'évacuation. Quand j'en trouvais, je signalais leur position avant de les faire courir jusqu'au canot le plus proche. La courte pause que nous avait accordée Ultron nous avait permis de mieux organiser les défenses de la ville. La police avait organisé des barricades et les civils étaient déjà en voix d'évacuation.

Je vis une vieille dame se mettre à courir après son chat en direction du danger. Je levais les yeux aux cieux avant de crier que je m'en occupais et de me lancer à la poursuite de cette saleté de matou. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un suicidaire dans le lot ? Je finis par plaquer cette foutue bête et me mis à courir vers les canots. Pour le coût, j'étais vraiment trop bonne, trop conne. J'arrivais tout juste à temps pour balancer mon fardeau à sa propriétaire alors que son canot décollait. Bon, ça, c'est fait. Au bout d'un moment, un agent du SHIELD revint me voir pour m'annoncer que l'évacuation des civils était presque terminée et que c'était le dernier voyage. Je fis passer le message. Curieusement, les policiers aussi se montrèrent très pressés d'évacuer, et de me laisser seule avec cette merde.

Je montais dans l'un des derniers canots. Je ne savais pas combien d'Avengers étaient encore coincé là-bas, mais j'espérais qu'eux aussi parviendront à évacuer à temps. Il y avait des blessés, et des robots continuaient à nous tirer dessus, alors, comme les autres agents présents, je me tins au niveau du bord et je tirais sur tout ce qui était agressif envers nous. Si le but était de survivre, je n'étais pas du genre à m'arrêter à deux pas de la ligne d'arrivée. Lorsqu'on se posa enfin sur l'Heliporteur, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis le décollage. Je commençais à organiser le débarquement des gens qui m'accompagnaient. Les blessés d'un côté, les autres de l'autre pour que l'on puisse s'occuper des besoins urgents le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que certains d'entre eux venaient de tout perdre, alors, ils faillaient les occuper, leur donner un but. Je demandais donc des volontaires parmi les habitants de Sokovie pour dresser la liste des rescapés. Je fis de mon mieux pour organiser les retrouvailles entre les membres des différentes familles, mais, je dus annoncer quelques décès. J'essayais de pas montrer que j'étais préoccupée. Les rescapés n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher des visages connus. Moi, j'essayais de retrouver les Avengers. Le premier que je localisais fut Clint.

Lorsque je vis Barton, mon premier réflexe fut de me précipiter vers lui, puis, je vis l'autre, celui qu'il veillait. Ma main tremblait alors que je fermais les yeux de Pietro Maximoff. Je sentais un liquide couler le long de ma joue. Ce n'était qu'un gosse qui avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne avant de se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Mais comment... Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas ça. Et Wanda... Elle allait être anéantie.

-Il n'y a pas de journées faciles... Murmurai-je.

-Juste des nuits difficiles, compléta Barton.

Je relevais la tête. Clint me regarda. Cette phrase... Coulson la disait souvent lorsqu'une mission avait été particulièrement difficile. Je crois qu'il voulait dire que c'est la nuit que nos souvenirs les plus horribles viennent nous hanter et que par conséquence, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on vit le plus dur. Il avait raison, être témoin n'est rien comparé au fait de survivre au drame. J'espérais que Wanda ait survécu, parce que j'aurais déjà du mal à enterrer un des jumeaux, alors, les deux, ça serait au-dessus de mes forces. J'étais si fatiguée, et je savais que ce n'était pas que physiquement. Moralement aussi, je venais de nouveau être blessée, pourtant, j'avais rencontré ce gamin qu'hier. Mais, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Je pensais aux règles de combat que m'avait fait apprendre Coulson. Un bon héros est un héros mort, avait-il rajouté. Un héros est juste un homme qui s'est battu courageusement et qui est mort trop tôt, c'est ce que je pourrais dire sur ce sujet. Et Pietro était un héros, qu'on le veille ou non.

* * *

****_C'est le chapitre le plus court du lot, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'avais pas d'idées pour le rallonger, et pourtant, j'ai cherché._****

****_À la revoilure._****


	60. 3-14 Celui qui comprend

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai compris, ne m'envoyer pour de fruits à la figure ! On ne tue pas ses personnages et le monde doit être celui de bisounours !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, dans le film, Pietro est un héros._

_Mero : Bucky manque à tout le monde, mais, il revient bientôt._

* * *

****Chapitre 60 :******** Celui qui comprend.****

Pour une fois, je ne savais pas, je ne savais rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je le connaissais très mal, je ne savais pas grand chose de lui. Sans oublier que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'est de perdre un frère. Alors, je regardai Wanda Maximoff sans qu'un seul mot franchisse mes lèvres. Elle ne pleurait pas. Je savais que c'est lorsque l'on est le plus malheureux que l'on arrive le moins bien à exprimer ses sentiments. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à Varsovie, il y a tant d'années. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt et un ans, d'être de nouveau perdue et d'avoir de nouveau cruellement besoin que l'on me dise que c'est un cauchemar, alors que c'est la réalité. Wanda avait parlé juste pour demander à voir son frère. Juste à son ton, j'avais deviné qu'elle savait déjà. Je l'avais accompagnée durant sa marche jusqu'ici. Elle m'avait fait penser à un robot en pilotage automatique plutôt qu'à un être humain. Maintenant, elle le voyait dans cette morgue improvisée... Hélas, il n'était pas le seul corps, mais, il était le seul que je connaissais. J'avais froid, et ce n'était pas que parce que la température avait été baissée au minimum pour que les corps soit correctement conservées durant cette veillée. J'aurais voulu beaucoup de choses, mais surtout, j'aurais voulu connaître les mots qui aideront celle qui était déjà surnommée la Sorcière rouge. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je fis ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse quand Edward était mort, je pris Wanda dans mes bras. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre, comme si j'allais l'attaquer, puis, ses épaules furent secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

-Il devrait y avoir prescription sur le chagrin, lui murmurais-je. Un code qui dit que se lever tous les matins ne dure qu'un mois. Mais il n'y en a pas. J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de te dire que demain, ça sera derrière toi... S'il y a des mots qui apaisent la douleur, on ne me les a jamais dits. Mais, vous verrez, Wanda, un jour, vous vous lèverez et votre premier geste ne sera plus de pleurer. Et puis, vous ririez de nouveau. Vous n'oublieriez jamais votre frère et rien ne pourra remplacer le vide qu'il a laissé... Sauf une chose : la vie. La vie est sans pitié, quand on voudrait qu'elle s'arrête, elle continue encore et encore. Elle n'en a rien à faire qu'on ait mal. Tout ce qu'il lui importe, c'est qu'on trouve le moyen de respirer, même si on ne sait pas comment.

-Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un ?

-Mac, Carl, Jack, Louise, Viviane, Henry, Mary, John... Cette liste est assez longue, Wanda. Certains étaient juste des connaissances, d'autres des amis, il y a aussi des collègues, et des gens avec qui je me voyais vieillir.

Je n'avais pas nommé Edward. C'était bien lui le nom le plus douloureux de ma liste. C'est juste que je ne savais pas si je pouvais trouver la force de ne pas pleurer si je l'évoquais. Il faut croire qu'il était le fantôme qui devait me tourmenter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. À une époque, j'aurais dit que je l'avais tué parce que c'était mon devoir, maintenant, je n'en étais plus si sure. J'avais toujours refusé de réfléchir sur ce point. Pourquoi l'avais-je tué ? J'aurais pu continuer à mentir et l'arrêter autrement qu'en l'abattement. Mais, sur le coup, je n'avais pas réfléchi et j'avais tiré.

-Je suis une survivante, Wanda, conclus-je. Oui, j'ai enterré beaucoup de monde, mais, à chaque fois, ça m'a fait du mal. Alors, pleurer, cela prouve que vous êtes humaine et ne laissez jamais personne, vous retirez votre droit d'éprouver des émotions.

Je trouvais que mes paroles étaient plus moralisatrices qu'autre chose. Mais, j'étais le genre de femme qu'il faut parfois secouer et ça jouait sur ma façon de parler aux autres. Je me tus, laissant le silence prendre place et berçais Wanda. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'elle ait une cabine individuelle et restât à son chevet en lui tenant la main. Parfois, tout ce que l'on peut faire pour aider, c'est juste être là.

.

.

Cette fin de juin nous laissait présager un été radieux, pourtant, je n'avais pas le cœur à m'en réjouir. La cérémonie avait été simple. Fury avait réussi à obtenir un service militaire pour Pietro. La cérémonie a eu lieu au cimetière national d'Arlington, là où reposent tous les gens morts pour les États-Unis d'Amérique. C'était un héros et il avait aidé à sauver le monde. Il méritait tous les honneurs pour son dernier voyage. Mais, à la place des militaires, c'était des agents du SHIELD en uniforme qui portaient le cercueil, exactement comme ça que c'était passé au faux enterrement de Coulson. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était pour de vrai. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Wanda. Clint l'avait prise sous son aile, mais, nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était que pour un instant. Tôt ou tard, Barton devra rentrer chez lui. J'avais parlé à Steve de ce problème. Pour l'instant, elle logeait à la Tour Avengers, mais, que se passera-t-il lorsque la construction du nouveau QG sera terminée ? Et je ne trouvais pas ça sain de dormir sur son lieu de travail. Même moi, j'avais compris qu'il fallait séparer travail et vie privée.

Après la cérémonie, j'entraînais Wanda marché un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Elle avait besoin de parler, et je ne pense pas qu'elle était du genre à le faire en public. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il me restait avant ma prochaine mission, alors il fallait que je profite à fond de ma disponibilité pour l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. Je finis par l'entraîner dans un fastfood. Les diététiciens me regardent sans doute de travers, mais j'étais convaincue des biens faits de la nourriture qui est tout sauf équilibrée en cas de déprime. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus douée quand on parle de gestion de sentiments, mais, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal quand il faut écouter les autres. Les gens semblent croire que mon passe-temps favori est de les écouter, et je ne le fais même pas exprès. Je dois avoir une bonne tête. S'ils savaient ce que je pense de leur problème, vous croyez qu'ils me laisseront en paix ? Non, ils trouveront le moyen de me traiter de sans-cœur.

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois ce que j'ai vécu de pire.

-C'est parce que votre cerveau essaye de comparer ce qui s'est passé avec ce que vous avez vécu pour pouvoir mieux le cataloguer et savoir comment traiter ce souvenir. Sauf que vous avez perdu ton jumeau, et perdre un âtre aimé, il n'y a rien de pire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Beaucoup trop. Je repensais à tous ceux que je connaissais que j'avais vu mourir au fil du temps. Je repensais à ceux que j'avais aimés et que je ne reverrais plus. Oui, mourir n'est pas la pire chose qui peut nous arriver, il y a bien pire. On peut survivre envers et contre tous.

-J'avais vingt et un ans, il s'appelait Edward, je l'aimais de toute mon âme, lui racontais-je. Il a été tué sous mes yeux.

Il fallait mieux que je ne lui dise pas que c'est moi qui aie appuyé sur la gâchette, elle n'aurait pas compris. À vrai dire, je crois que les personnes qui peuvent comprendre mon geste sont encore moins nombreuses que mes amis, c'est vous dire. Je marquais une pause, pas parce que parler d'Edward m'était difficile, mais parce que je m'aperçus que ça ne me faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

-J'ignore ce que c'est de perdre un frère, mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre une partie de son âme.

.

.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'enterrement, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Wanda revienne sur la tombe de son frère. Une chance que c'était Stark qui payait l'hôtel, parce que sinon, je me serais contentée d'un endroit sec avec l'eau courante. Mais bon, le sujet n'est pas moi, mais Wanda. Elle avait besoin qu'on la soutienne, même si ça voulait dire être juste là à jouer à l'ange gardien silencieux.

Je n'aime pas le cimetière d'Arlington. Oui, je sais, je change de sujet en un temps record, mais, il fallait que ça sorte. Je disais que je n'aimais pas le cimetière d'Arlington, parce qu'il me faisait penser à un champ, mais hélas, rien de joyeux ou de bon en sortait. Mon regard se perdit dans les alignements de tombes qui me semblaient n'avoir pas de fin. Quelque part, il y en a une pour James et une pour Steve. Depuis que la survie du Captain était connue, on parlait de retirer la seconde, mais, ça ne s'était jamais fait. Combien d'autres pierres tombales avaient été plantées là parce que les personnes à qui elles rendaient hommage étaient forcément mortes depuis le temps ? Je trouvais cette idée plus triste que l'idée des milliers de personnes qui sont venues ici pour enterrer un être cher. Sans doute parce que ne pas savoir est pire que d'être sûr. Je poussais un léger soupir en continuant ma route. Coulson n'avait toujours pas répondu à mes messages et moi, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je finis par arriver à deux mètres de Wanda. Bingo, elle était sur la tombe de son frère.

Il allait falloir que je trouve le moyen de ramener cette petite à New-York. Pas que je m'ennuie, c'est juste que les autres Avengers y étaient retournés et que j'ai deux patrons qui peuvent m'envoyer à l'autre bout du globe d'un jour à l'autre. Bref, je ne pouvais pas rester jouer à la baby-sitter pendant encore longtemps. Ce n'était pas mon travail. Et il y avait James que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de contacter parce que je n'étais jamais sure d'être totalement seule. Et... Oh. Damned. Vu le dernier message que j'ai laissé à James, il doit s'inquiéter pour moi vu que je ne l'ai jamais rappelé après. Il faudrait que je le fasse. Dès que je rentre chez moi, je l'appelle. Pour l'instant, j'étais entrain d'écouter Wanda pleurnicher. Je n'étais pas comme ça à son âge. Oui, mais à son âge, ça faisait quelques années que je travaillais pour le SHIELD. À une époque, je devais me lamenter sur mon sort aussi. Comment ça, je ne suis pas compatissante ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais du mal avec les sentiments, ce n'est pas totalement ma faute. C'est juste que généralement, même si j'arrive à savoir quelle émotion ressente les gens, j'ai dû mal à les comprendre eux.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé... Je ne lui ai jamais dit combien je tenais à lui.

Et je n'avais rien écouté à ce qu'elle me racontait. Bravo à moi. Pour le coup, je me décevais un peu. D'un autre côté, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle me rabâchait le même discours, elle commençait à me fatiguer, et pas qu'un peu. Je la regardais, elle réveillait en moi un sentiment de vide dû au fait que je n'avais pas d'enfant. Sans oublier mon petit côté protecteur qui avait envis de la protéger. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à celle que j'étais à son âge. Oui, au même âge, j'étais beaucoup plus dure qu'elle, pourtant, mon enfance a été facile comparée à la sienne. Je faisais donc semblant d'être parfaitement attentive et patiente avec elle. De toute façon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire une grande place dans ma vie, j'étais entre deux déménagements. Et c'est vraiment dur de trouver un endroit où je pourrais planquer mon jet dans mon jardin. À vrai dire, c'est surtout hors de mes moyens. Quoique... Je peux toujours vider les comptes que mon père a remplis pour moi afin de compenser le fait qu'il ne soit jamais là. À vrai dire, je me prenais la tête pour rien. Je pouvais toujours garer mon jet dans un vieil entrepôt que réaménagerais afin de pouvoir partir discrètement. Il y a toujours une solution.

-Il le savait, fis-je. Il le savait parce que lui aussi, il vous aimait.

Je pris une discrète inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Même moi, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas en état d'être laissée à elle-même. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'elle cesse de s'enfermer dans son passé. Oui, c'est moi qui dis ça. Je suis un vraie faux-cul, inutile de me le dire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour que Wanda se remette de sa perte ? C'est vrai, c'est un peu plus compliqué que si elle avait perdu une banane. Il ne suffit de faire un crochet au magasin le plus proche.

-Vous savez Wanda, je peux vous loger si vous le voulez.

Oh. C'est bien moi qui ai dit ça ? Damned. J'ai dû encore parler sans réfléchir, ça m'arrive un peu trop à mon goût ces temps-ci. Je crois que j'ai de plus en plus besoin de vacances, ça devient urgent.

* * *

**_**Non, Joyce ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, et c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça.**_**

**_**Oui, on aura des nouvelles de James dans le prochain chapitre et... Je crois qu'il y a une ou deux fangirls qui viennent d'hurler dans mon oreille. On se calme. Oui, il est de retour, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez me rendre sourde.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	61. 3-15 Celui qui demande

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et le retour de Bucky est pour ce chapitre :).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Merci, c'est gentil ^^. Oui, il arrive._

_Mero : La voici :)._

_Andrea : Je n'ai plus d'oreilles, elles ont donné leur lettre de démission ^^._

* * *

****Chapitre 61 :******** Celui qui demande.****

Oui, ma proposition m'avait surprise. Je n'étais pas dû genre à partager mon espace vital avec n'importe qui, et je proposais à une parfaite inconnu de s'installer chez moi. Sans oublier que j'étais sur le point de quitter mon chez-moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Et en plus, elle avait des pouvoirs qui me faisaient peur. Je devais être un peu maso sur les bords, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Non, c'est gentil de votre part, mais non, me répondit Wanda.

Merci mon Dieu ! Oui, je propose un truc et je remercie quand on me le refuse, ne chercher pas, c'est moi dans toute ma splendeur. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait dit « oui ». J'aurais sans doute arrêté de chercher un appartement. Mais, d'un autre côté, vu que mon loyer est plafonné, mon logement actuel est une bonne affaire.

-J'ai déjà accepté d'emménager chez Natasha, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Tant mieux, parce que sans me montrer méchante, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire d'elle. Mentalement, je fis le point de la situation. Pietro était mort... Wanda restait parmi nous... Steve prenait la tête des Avengers... Thor parlait de rentrer sur sa planète natale... Bruce avait disparu et Natasha pleurait sur la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir... Tony allait faire je-ne-veux-même-pas-le-savoir... Clint était retourné s'occuper de sa ferme... Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ? Rester au SHIELD ? Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'eus la réponse. Je pris mon portable et tapais rapidement un message que j'envoyais. Ensuite, je remis le téléphone tout au fond de mon sac. Peut-être que Coulson allait finir par consentir à me répondre. Fury m'avait fait un rapport de sa dernière situation connue. Vu ce quelle était, elle ne me rassurait pas du tout. Non, je n'étais pas mère-poule avec mon OS, c'est juste que je trouve que sa situation actuelle craint vraiment.

.

.

_Trois jours plus tard, New York._

Enfin de retour à la maison ! Certes, je cherchais un autre endroit pour dormir, mais cet appartement était plein de souvenirs. C'était ici que j'avais parlé à James pour la première fois. Enfin... Je crois que ma phrase mérite une petite correction, c'était ici que j'avais été menacée par James pour la première fois, il a même profité de l'occasion pour casser l'une de mes fenêtres. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça, et on va considérer que le jour où il a voulu me tuer cinq ans avant ça ne compte pas. Après on se demande pourquoi je veux déménager. Ce lieu était plein de bons souvenirs... Non, je plaisante. Je ne suis pas une masochiste qui aime être menacée chez elle, bien au contraire. Moi, ce que j'aime chez moi, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je me tenais devant la porte de chez-moi comme une idiote. Ça me semblait faire si longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. En fait, après la fête chez Stark, je n'étais pas allée dormir ici, mais dans mon jet, comme je le fais de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'aller dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre. C'était stupide. C'était chez moi. J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon appartement quand elle s'ouvrit. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait quand on me serra contre soit. Je reconnus cette odeur. Alors, je me fis rien pour briser cette étreinte, au contraire, à mon tour, je serrais cet homme contre moi. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point il m'avait manqué avant aujourd'hui.

-Tu es en retard, lui murmurai-je.

-La prochaine fois, ne m'appelle pas qu'une fois que je ne peux plus te rejoindre pour te protéger, répliqua James.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix... J'étais à peu près sure que c'était du soulagement. J'éprouvais la même chose, s'il était là, il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Certains disent à la personne qui partage leur vie qu'ils les aiment, moi, je lui reproche son retard. Au moins, je fais dans l'original.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, lui répondis-je. Ne me quitte plus.

Il ne répondit pas à ma demande. Et je savais que ce n'était qu'un vœu pieu, mais, j'étais totalement sincère. Une fois, j'avais demandé à James si notre histoire pouvait avoir une fin heureuse. Il m'avait dit qu'une fin heureuse, c'était une histoire qui n'était pas finie. Là, maintenant, je souhaitais que notre histoire ne finisse jamais. Je savais que c'était un vœu pieu et que tout ou tard, il y aura un prix à payer, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il reste avec moi. J'étais même prête à tout plaquer pour le suivre.

-J'imagine qu'il me faut un endroit où revenir, me dit-il en repoussant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Où veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Là où tu es.

Que veut-il que je réponde à ça ? Je l'aime et il veut être avec moi. Que pourrais-je demander de plus au bon Dieu ? Je l'embrassais et la porte se referma derrière nous. Ensuite, nous avons joué à un, deux, trois, soleil ! Non, je plaisante. Vous pouvez toujours courir pour savoir ce que nous avons fait de notre nuit.

.

.

Au petit matin, je me levais précipitamment et me mis à fouiller dans le sac en plastique que j'avais ramené. J'avais complètement oublié l'achat que j'avais fait en rentrant. Merdouille, c'est pourtant fragile ce genre de truc ! C'est un être vivant et moi, je l'oublie. Où avais-je la tête ? Ne répondez pas, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà la réponse.

-Qu'as-tu dans ton sac ? Me demanda James après s'être remis du fait que j'avais sauté du lit comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

-C'est un Tillandsias, expliquais-je. C'est une plante sans racines qui s'adapte à n'importe quel environnement et qui n'a presque pas besoin de soin. En hiver, elle peut rester un mois sans être arrosée. En été, elle a besoin d'eau seulement tous les quinze jours. Quand elle est heureuse, ses fleurs sont magnifiques.

Je sortis la plante, elle n'était pas encore en fleur, mais, je la trouvais magnifique quand même. À vrai dire, elle me faisait penser à James, mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Même si, comme elle, il n'avait pas de réelles attaches et il s'adaptait à toutes les situations.

-Ça me fait penser à toi, me signala James.

Je le regardais interloquée. Comment ça, ça lui faisait penser à moi ? Comment une plante pouvait-elle bien me ressembler ? Je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile ! Je refuse de l'être. Où est le dragon que j'aille lui faire la fête ? Comment ça, je suis inconsciente ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ou presque pas.

-Quand tu es heureuse, tu es magnifique.

Mais quelle espèce de dragueur ! C'est d'un cliché ! Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une perverse si je dis que tout compte fait, mon lit ne se sent pas très bien ce matin, alors, il faudrait mieux rester lui tenir compagnie ? Oui, un peu. Et en plus, son compliment marche ! Mais quelle horreur !

-Ne dis pas d'âneries, grondais-je gentiment James avant de partir me laver.

.

.

J'avais un nouveau message sur mon portable. Coulson avait enfin décidé de me répondre. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et il me donnait rendez-vous à... Je fermais les yeux pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire. Sur tous les lieux de la planète, il fallait qu'il choisisse _cet_ endroit.

-Ça va ? M'interrogea James.

-C'est le boulot, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon supérieur...

James me regardait, il attendait que je lui dise quel était mon vrai problème. Sauf que je n'avais pas de problèmes, juste de mauvais souvenirs. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Coulson avait choisi _ce_ point de rendez-vous d'ailleurs. Il devait vouloir voir mon comportement dans _ce_ lieu.

-Là où l'HYDRA a attaqué le SHIELD à New-York.

Des larmes, des cris, de la peur, du sang... Voilà ce que je voyais maintenant en passant à _cet_ endroit. Je devais lutter contre la crise de panique que je n'avais pas eue à ce moment. Serrer ma main de James au point que j'en ai mal m'aidait beaucoup. J'étais incapable de passer outre ce que j'y avais vécu. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas une semaine, j'ai dit que Wanda devrait passer outre son passé, ça prouve à quel point je ne joue pas franc-jeu. Comme s'il avait deviné que de nouveaux fantômes venaient me rendre visite, James me prit dans ses bras sans un mot. J'aurais voulu lui raconter toute cette journée, mais, il n'avait pas besoin que je rajoute mes démons aux siens.

-Je peux te couvrir, me proposa-t-il.

Pas contre des fantômes, personne ne peut me protéger de mes souvenirs. Malgré ça, je levais vers lui un regard reconnaissant, grâce à sa proposition, je n'étais pas obligée d'affronter mon passé seule. J'aurais voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que Coulson ne me fera pas de mal... Sauf que ce n'était pas de mon mentor que j'avais peur, mais de moi. Si rien que le lieu du rendez-vous me mettait sur les nerfs, je ne voulais même pas connaître ma réaction lorsque j'y serais.

-Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'ai fait promettre de m'arrêter si je devenais un monstre ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Joyce, me rassura-t-il avec douceur.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que les monstres n'ont pas peur d'être monstrueux.

Il avait raison. J'avais peur de mal tourner, et c'était pour ça que je lui avais demandé de me tuer si, demain, je devais devenir une chose contre laquelle je me bats aujourd'hui. James avait assez vu de monstre dans sa vie pour les reconnaître. J'hésitais à lui demander de faire plus que de me suivre, à lui demander de venir avec moi. Non. J'ignorais qui serait là également, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'un inconnu soit nerveux et tire sur James. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution à mon problème.

-Je suis terrifiée, lui avouais-je.

-Ça a été si horrible que ça ?

-Un carnage.

Je me mis à pleurer en me blottissant dans les bras de James. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui raconter ce qui s'y était passé, pas encore. Peut-être qu'un jour, je le ferais, mais, pas maintenant. Pas alors que je ne voulais surtout pas y penser. Pitt avait raison sur un point. Une partie de moi était une fillette qui avait peur toute seule dans le noir. Il était peut-être temps que je la laisse s'exprimer afin qu'elle voie que les monstres pouvaient être chassés hors de sa vie. Je savais que James accepterait à m'aider à tourner la page, mais est-ce que j'en aurais le courage ? Si je voulais la réponse à cette question, il fallait que j'aille là-bas. Seule.

.

.

Je savais que même si je lui avais dit que ça ira, James m'avait sans doute suivi. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tous les jours que je fondais en larmes sans raison. Enfin, j'avais une raison, mais, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de la lui dire. En apparence, il avait accepté le fait que je ne veille pas en parler et que je devais y aller seule. Je savais que je n'avais qu'un numéro à composer pour qu'il vienne me soutenir. Cette idée me faisait me sentir mieux. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Bien entendu, James et moi, nous ne sommes pas un couple parfait.

Vous avez déjà rencontré le couple parfait ? Ces deux âmes sœurs dont l'amour ne meurt jamais. Ces deux amants dont la liaison n'est jamais menacée. Si vous ne connaissez pas ce couple parfait, permettez-moi de vous le présenter, ils se tiennent droit au sommet d'un gâteau à la crème. Le secret de leur succès ? Ils n'ont pas à se regarder dans les yeux. Le mari et la femme peuvent donc s'accorder une confiance totale, car nul mensonge est possible entre eux. Faire confiance, c'est accepter de ne pas tout savoir de l'autre, c'est accepter qu'il puisse nous tromper. C'est un équilibre à trouver pour vivre avec quelqu'un. La confiance est quelque chose de fragile. Quand on a accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un, on éprouve un sentiment de grande liberté. Mais quand on trahit la confiance de quelqu'un, elle peut être définitivement perdue. Seulement, il y a un problème : on ne sait jamais à qui ont peu faire confiance. Nos proches peuvent nous trahir, et de parfaits inconnus peuvent nous venir en aide. Beaucoup de personnes décident de ne faire confiance qu'à eux-mêmes. C'est surement la façon la plus simple de ne pas se brûler les doigts. Sauf que si on a personne sur qui compter, on ne vit pas, on survit.

Je levais les yeux sur le bâtiment devant moi. J'étais arrivée à destination. Je regardais le bâtiment où j'avais rendez-vous. Ma gorge était sèche et je devais lutter pour avoir une respiration normale. J'y avais travaillé pendant des années avant de devoir le fuir. L'enfer s'était déchainé entre ces murs. J'avais envis de vomir le peu que James avait réussi à me faire manger avant de venir. Je ne suis pas médium, mais, même moi, je pouvais sentir les fantômes qui hantaient ces lieux. À moins que ce soit parce que j'avais croisé tous les jours les gens qui y étaient morts. J'avais même bu du café avec certains d'entre eux. Je fermais les yeux. Ce qui s'y était passé... Sur le moment, on n'avait pas compris, on s'était contenté de bouger pour ne pas se faire tuer. Puis, on avait compris et on s'était mis à se battre pour nos idéaux. Non, on ne s'était pas battu pour une idée. On s'était battu pour survivre, et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir.

* * *

**_**Dans le chapitre suivant, on a un beau retour dans le passé. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire en regardant Agents du SHIELD, alors, il sera pour le chapitre suivant.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	62. 3-16 Celui qui se rappelle

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et un petit retour dans le passé, un. Voici la version de la réapparition de l'HYDRA du point de vu de Joyce. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je déteste écrire des scènes de combats.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mero : Merci !_

_Bee : Coucou à toi aussi !_

_Elna-Black : Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

****Chapitre 62 :******** Celui qui se rappelle.****

_New-York, 2014, deux minutes après le début de l'attaque contre le Triskell par Captain America._

J'étais entrain de rire. Il y a des trucs comme ça qui nous marquent à vie. Tout le monde se rappelle ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a appris pour le onze septembre. Je me rappelle parfaitement ce que je faisais quand une partie de mon monde est tombée en miette. Je riais. C'était la dernière fois que je riais avant quelques semaines. C'est bête, mais, je riais quand Maxim est rentré dans la pièce. Marc et moi, nous avons tout de suite vu qu'il avait un problème. Mais, nous étions des analystes du SHIELD et nous ne nous confions pas à tout le monde, alors, nous n'avons rien dit. J'avoue n'avoir rien vu venir, et de ne pas avoir tout de suite compris pourquoi Marc m'avait poussé. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il était à terre. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il y avait eu un coup de tonnerre. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Max s'est planté devant moi avant de me tirer dessus. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mon corps était projeté en arrière, ni pourquoi je me suis cognée la tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça s'est produit.

J'ai fini par rouvrir les yeux. J'entendais des bruits de batailles au loin. Ma première pensée fut que je devais encore rêver. Puis, j'ai vu le corps de Marc. J'avais déjà vu suffisamment de cadavre pour savoir que je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui. Lentement, je me redressais. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser à cause de la peur. J'étais vivante... Mais comment ? Je me mis à me tâter pour trouver là où les balles m'avaient atteint. Je finis par trouver un trou au niveau de ma poche intérieure. Je pris l'objet qui venait de me sauver la vie. C'était l'écrin contenant ma plaque. Quand je l'ouvris, je vis qu'une balle s'était figée au plein milieu de l'aigle du SHIELD. J'eus une pensée pour les mères qui avaient donné une bible à leur enfant qui partait à la guerre. Elles le faisaient parce qu'elle espérait que ce livre sera assez épais pour arrêter les balles qui voudront les atteindre en plein cœur. J'eus un sourire ironique en pensant que Maxim ne vérifiait jamais son travail. Ce fait, qui me rendait folle en temps normal, venait de me sauver la vie.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais, je devais trouver vite avant de me faire tuer. Savoir était une question de survie. Comme en réponse à ce constat, mon corps se mit par réflexe en mouvement. Je savais où aller si je voulais avoir cette information. Y aller normalement sera trop dangereux. Je regardais la bouche d'aération au-dessus de ma tête. Comme dirait l'autre, il n'y a pas de problème, juste des solutions. Une chance que je suis de taille et de poids moyens. Je sortis une lime à ongles pour dévisser la trappe. Une fois ça fait, je me glissais en prenant garde de refermer du mieux possible le passage.

Combien de temps je rampais ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, car je devais découvrir ce qui se passait. Lorsque j'arrivais à une bouche d'aération, j'arrêtais de bouger. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, parce que deux hommes lourdement armés étaient tout juste au-dessous de moi. Il suffisait qu'ils tirent en l'air pour que je sois blessée ou pire. Franchement, on fait mieux comme situation.

-Quelle est la situation ? Demanda le premier à la radio.

-La majorité des agents de niveau sept ou plus qui ne sont pas avec nous sont morts, lui répondit une personne.

Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était une femme ou un homme qui parlait, car on lui avait répondu via radio et qu'il y avait une sacrée friture sur la ligne. Tout compte fait, j'allais avoir mes informations sans avoir à aller au centre de commandement. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Encore une base que l'HYDRA récupère, ria le second homme.

HYDRA. Les nazis sont de retour ? Dommage pour eux. Doucement, pour pas qu'ils m'entendent, je commençais à ouvrir la trappe. Que tous ceux qui ont oublié que j'avais été formée pour être un agent de terrain s'en mordent les doigts, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Une fois l'ouverture faite, je me laissais tomber silencieusement derrière eux. Je n'allais pas avoir le droit à un second essai, et je n'aurais que quelques secondes pour agir. Je sortis un poignard et m'avançais vers eux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le travail le plus salissant soit le plus silencieux ?

.

.

Grace à un couplage entre la radio que j'avais récupéré et une tablette, j'avais réussi à avoir la position de toutes les personnes communicantes sur la fréquence utilisée par l'HYDRA à un mètre près. Et j'en avais repéré un en salle des opérations, c'est donc vers là que je me dirigeais en profitant de l'avantage de savoir si un ennemi arrivait vers moi ou pas. Je finis par arriver à destination et me rendis compte que contrairement au protocole, la porte n'était pas fermée. En prenant soit de ne pas faire de bruit, je l'ouvris complètement. Oh ! Ce cher Maxim était là, et il menaçait deux pauvres niveaux six qui avaient dû se réfugier là par hasard. Max, Max, Max. Non seulement, tu as tué Marc, mais en plus, tu as bousillé mon tailleur tout nouveau, tout beau. Donc, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es mort.

-Personne va vous venir en aide, menaça le futur macchabé.

Bon Dieu, un méchant mégalomane. On m'aura tout fait dans cette vie. Et depuis quand je m'appelle personne ? Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté avec mon plus bel air de « Cœur de glace ». D'où j'étais, mon futur défunt ex-collègue ne pouvait pas me voir. Son OS aurait dû lui apprendre à ne jamais tourner le dos à une porte.

-Et moi ? Lui lançais-je.

Max se retourna, et je vis la surprise déformée ses traits. C'est sûr que voir une femme que l'on est censé avoir déjà tuée nous menacer d'une arme, c'est étrange, mais quand même, il a dû voir plus bizarre. J'aurais pu profiter de ce moment pour faire un grand discourt dramatique, mais, je préférais citer Indiana Jones (si vous aussi, vous avez eu la musique dans la tête, tapez des mains).

-Je suis comme la poisse, j'arrive là où l'on ne m'attend pas.

Je tirais. Je n'avais rien pour faire pour sauver Marc, je pouvais au moins sauver d'autres agents. De toute façon, je n'étais plus à un cadavre près. Bon, à qui le tour ? Les niveaux six me regardèrent avant que leurs nerfs les lâchent. Je crus que ce fut définitif, quand l'un des deux se mit à m'interroger.

-Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-L'HYDRA, répondis-je.

-Mais, cette organisation n'existe plus.

-Il semblerait que ses membres ne soient pas tous au courant de ce fait, répliquai-je.

Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de les engueuler. Il fallait les occuper pour pas qu'ils craquent. J'avais une petite idée de quoi leur faire faire. Déjà, je leur expliquais comment faire un détecteur à HYDRA avec le matériel que l'on avait dans cette salle. Ensuite, de ma voix la plus calme, je me mis à leur donner des ordres. C'étaient des bleus. S'ils restaient, ils se feront tuer.

-Passez par les conduits d'aération, il est assez grand pour que vous puissiez y ramper. Je fermerais derrière vous.

-Mais vous ? Me demanda le plus jeune.

-Je ne suis pas un bleu, leur assurai-je.

-Mais...

D'un regard, je leur dis de dégager comme je leur avais dit de faire. Je suis douée pour faire passer ce genre de message sans parler. Il serait inutile que l'on meurt à trois, sans oublier que je suis assez solitaire comme fille.

-Dès que vous pourrez sortir en sécurité, faites-le. Allez au sous-sol et passez par les égouts pour quitter la base. Surtout, ne revenez pas sur vos pas.

L'un des deux ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour faire une déclaration héroïque.

-C'est à celui qui est en service depuis le plus longtemps à se sacrifier, leur dis-je. Je reste pour supprimer le plus possible de données, fermez la porte en parant, s'il vous plaît.

Ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais, ils obéirent. Je posais mon revolver sur le bureau à porter de mains. La porte ne retiendra pas longtemps les types de l'HYDRA, j'avais juste quelques secondes pour effacer le plus possible de choses sur moi. Je tapais, détruisant des données sans même les regarder. Mon but n'était pas de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé, mais essayer de disparaître sauf que les informations me concernant étaient quelque part dans un flot de données que je n'avais pas le temps de lire. Tous les pare-feux étaient tombés, un autre jour, j'aurais profité de ça pour essayer d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'effaçais tout ce que je trouvais. Des bruits de pas me fit relever la tête. Je pris une bombe que j'installais sur le terminal. Il allait falloir que je me trouve un autre endroit pour effacer le plus de données possibles. Je jetais un regard sur mon radar. Si c'était des types d'HYDRA derrière la porte, soit ils avaient changé de fréquence, soit leur radio n'était par brancher. Je songeais aux corps de ceux que j'avais tués aujourd'hui. Ils les avaient peut-être trouvés. Je pris mon arme et battis dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'accroupis et me fis la plus discrète possible en priant pour que ce ne soit pas des gens qui veulent ma peau. S'il le fallait, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer, mais, je voulais croire que je n'étais pas seule.

-Vous êtes surs de vous, le bleu ? Demanda une grosse voix d'homme.

-Oui, une des analystes a réussi à échapper à ses salopards.

Je reconnaissais la seconde voix, c'est celle d'un des jeunes que j'avais fait dégager. Faire confiance ou non. Ça pouvait être un piège. Je regardais l'homme devant moi droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mensonge, mais, je voulais tellement avoir des alliés que ça pouvait m'influencer. Je pris la décision de faire un pari risqué. Je sortis de ma planque. Des armes furent braquées sur moi, mais je ne bougeais pas. À la place, je les fusillais tous du regard, comme s'ils étaient des invités particulièrement impolis.

-Une analyste, mais quelle analyste ! S'étonna l'homme à la grosse voix. Celle-là est quasiment une légende du SHIELD.

-Comme quoi ? Celle qui fait se pisser dessus les bleus d'un regard ? Répliquais-je.

L'homme me sourit, et je lui serrais la main. Je savais qu'il essayait de savoir de quel côté j'étais. J'aurais pu essayer de ne pas jouer la comédie, mais, ma fierté m'interdisait de montrer à quel point j'avais peur, comme elle m'empêchait de paniquer maintenant. Bien entendu, nous quittâmes la salle des opérations après avoir branché les bombes pour qu'elles explosent au bout de trois minutes, ça nous donnait le temps de nous éloigner, et c'est trop court pour que les types de l'HYDRA parviennent à la désamorcer à temps. À partir de ce moment, je ne me suis plus battue seule, mais les combats furent encore plus violents. Mais, la chance était de notre côté et nous réussir à atteindre la sortie dérobée qui donnait par les égouts. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on savait que tôt ou tard, les types de l'HYDRA se rendraient compte que nous avions filé par là. Il fallait donc une diversion, et le plus simple pour ça était de...

-Je vais le faire, signala l'agent à la grosse voix.

Interdite, je le regardais un instant. Il voulait se sacrifier. Une partie de moi trouvait ça stupide, mais une autre comprenait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de tous mourir. Pour que le plus grand nombre s'en sorte, il fallait qu'un meure. Le plus dur quand on est à ma place, ce n'est pas d'aller se battre, mais, c'est d'écrire, ou de dire, que le mieux à faire, c'est de laisser quelqu'un derrière soit en sachant qu'il va se faire tuer.

-Je reste pour couvrir votre fuite à tous, partez.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quant au fait de mon départ, mais d'un regard, il m'empêcha de parler.

-Il faut quelqu'un qui connaît aussi bien la ville et ses égouts comme sa poche pour tous les guider, je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui correspond à cette description.

Je regardais cet homme. Nous savions tous les deux que cette personne, c'était moi. J'avais été formée pour retenir toutes les informations que je voyais, pour analyser des faits et je savais qu'il avait raison. Il avait été formé pour se battre, et il devait bien comprendre que s'il restait, il mourrait. Pourtant, il proposait de rester en arrière pour nous offrir du temps. Les héros... On pense que ce sont ceux qui sont décorés des pieds à la tête. Mais, en réalité, les vrais héros, c'est les types normaux sans qui les petites victoires ne sont pas possibles. On abandonnait cette base, mais le fait qu'une partie de ceux fidèle à la liberté puissent s'en sortir, c'était une victoire et non une défaite.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

-Maintenant, j'ai tout vu, pars, Cœur de glace.

Pour la première fois, mon surnom ne sonnait pas à mes oreilles comme une insulte déguisée. Je hochais la tête. Je comprenais, cette base était perdue. J'ai fait la seule chose qui me restait à faire : j'ai fui. S'il y a une chose qui m'était vraiment insupportable, c'était d'attendre en prison d'être jugée pendant que des types de l'HYDRA parcourraient le pays sans personne pour les arrêter. Au final, nous nous étions battu, mais seules trois bases étaient devenues totalement sure, toutes les autres ont été compromises. Et j'étais de retour dans l'une où les combats avaient été les plus violents. Mais, j'avais eu de la chance, ce n'était pas un endroit où les soldats d'HYDRA avaient gagné. À vrai dire, à New-York, personne n'a gagné. Les agents du SHIELD qui restaient ont bien essayé de se rassembler pour faire le point, mais des Marines nous ont trouvés, et j'ai dû improviser pour m'enfuir entre le lieu de rendez-vous et la prison.

* * *

**_**Je sais que le milieu de ce chapitre est un peu précipité, mais, je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire autrement.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	63. 3-17 Celui qui a une équipe

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec Coulson, une engueulade et des emmerdes. Bref, tout ce que l'on aime ^^.

Voici le chapitre de la mi-semaine. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai été productive dans l'écriture ce week-end.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Tu es toute pardonnée ^^. Oui, Bucky est de retour, et comme à chaque fois, c'est pour des emmerdes;)._

_Mero : Non, c'était juste l'écriture du chapitre qui était chiante parce que je l'ai recommencer plusieurs fois et que je n'aime vraiment pas écrire des scènes de bataille._

* * *

****Chapitre 63 :******** Celui qui a une équipe.****

_Aujourd'hui, New-York, quelque part dans les sous-sol de l'ex-base du SHIELD._

-Vous avez l'air fatigué, monsieur.

Nous étions assis par terre, il ne restait plus un seul gravât. Je savais que comme moi, Coulson n'était pas venu seul. La seule chose qui prouvait que ce lieu avait été une base du SHIELD était le mur devant nous sur lequel avait été gravé le nom de toutes les personnes mortes en service jusqu'à la fin officielle de notre agence. Mon regard s'était fixé sur le premier nom de la liste. James « Bucky » Barnes.

-J'ai eu quelques semaines difficiles, me répondit mon OS.

Difficiles ? D'après ce que Fury m'a dit, il y a eu une guerre entre certains inhumains et le SHIELD. Sans oublier que Ward a encore fait des siennes alors que Coulson lui avait donné une seconde chance. Au bout d'un moment, le terme « difficile » est trop faible.

-J'ai un travail à vous proposer.

-Mmm.

-L'HYDRA a volé une interface extra-terrestre qu'il vous faudra récupérer.

-À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Vous le reconnaîtrez en le voyant.

C'est sûr que ce genre d'information m'aide beaucoup. Merci, mon cher mentor, de me l'avoir donné, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Je sais ! J'aurais une vie tranquille sans personne qui veut me tuer. Bref, je m'ennuierais. Moi ? Non, je vais très bien.

-Phil... L'avertis-je.

-Évitez juste de le prendre à main nue.

Ok, maintenant, j'ai une vague idée de ce que c'est. Si je ne me trompe pas, il est, en effet, urgent de le récupérer. Ce n'est pas que l'idée que l'HYDRA ait des agents super forts me dérange, c'est juste que ça me donne envis de leur faire sauter une ou deux bases.

-Pour vous accompagner...

Oh. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que m'a dit ensuite Coulson. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus, il faudrait que je me mette à faire attention. Ou sinon, je peux continuer à lire le rapport après les différentes réunions, ça marche aussi.

-Je sais qui peut faire l'affaire, l'interrompis-je.

Coulson me regarda. Il savait à qui je pensais, et il n'était pas d'accord. Il aurait sans doute préféré que je choisisse quelqu'un de stable émotionnellement, le problème, c'est que je ne connaissais personne dans ce cas. Même lui ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'on se faisait de quelqu'un stable émotionnellement. Notre monde s'était effondré, on s'était reconstruit à la va-vite pour repartir au combat le plus vite possible, mais je faisais partie des rares qui avaient pris un vrai break. Je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord et qu'il fallait que je trouve un compromis pour qu'il accepte que je travaille avec la personne que je voulais.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me couvera, argumentai-je. Et je ne suis même pas sure qu'il acceptera.

-Joyce, j'ai déjà failli vous perdre par sa faute.

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. James n'était pour rien dans les balles qu'il m'avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était ce qui restait d'un homme d'honneur que l'on avait transformé en arme. Si Coulson refusait d'admettre ça, c'est parce que la tournure des évènements était personnelle. Il m'avait formé, m'avait remise sur les rails, s'était occupé de moi et avait veillé que je sois bien à défaut d'être heureuse. Il s'était attaché à moi comme on s'attache à un enfant que l'on adopte, et je m'étais attachée à lui comme un enfant s'attache à l'homme qui lui sert de père. Oui, c'était James qui avait tiré la balle qui m'avait tué. Mais il n'était pas lui-même. À ce moment, il n'était pas Bucky, il n'était pas le Sergent Barnes, il n'était pas _mon_ James... Il n'était rien. Il était un homme sans âme. Il n'était même pas une machine. Il était juste un objet que l'on range quand on n'en a plus besoin. Mais, il avait changé. Il ne redeviendra jamais Bucky, il ne sera jamais une nouvelle fois le Sergent Barnes... Mais il était devenu le James que je connaissais et que j'avais appris à aimer. Il était l'une des rares personnes en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle.

-Vous ne me perdrez jamais, Phil. Je serais toujours votre élève.

Je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Je serais toujours l'agent de Coulson quoiqu'il peut arriver. Ma loyauté n'avait jamais été totalement tournée vers le SHIELD, elle était acquise à mon mentor. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, car je savais qu'il ne voudra pas comprendre, il n'était pas assez égocentrique pour admettre qu'on pouvait lui être totalement dévoué.

-J'ai confiance en vous, lui promis-je. Me faites-vous confiance ?

-Oui, me répondit-il.

Il savait qu'il venait de me donner son consentement pour que j'appelle James pour m'épauler. Mais, je savais que si je ne revenais pas vivante, il n'y aura pas un trou de souris où le Soldat de l'hiver pourra se planquer avant que l'agent Coulson l'abatte lui-même.

-Je peux l'appeler ici, en votre compagnie si vous voulez. Je suis sure que si je lui demande, il acceptera de vous parler.

J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente qui devait convaincre son père de la laisser sortir le soir avec son petit-ami. C'était chiant. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, sans oublier que je suis à peu près sure d'être saine d'esprit. Je suis assez vieille pour décider quoi faire de ma vie.

-Vous ne savez rien sur lui, lança Coulson qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

On dirait moi quand j'ai décidé quelque chose. Et je devais le contredire sur ce point. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je le connaissais mieux que la dernière fois que j'avais fait un point sur lui. Je dois avouer que certaines données venaient de recherches que j'avais faites sur lui, mais, si je reprenais le formulaire imaginaire que j'avais rempli sur lui à l'époque où je ne savais pas s'il allait me tuer ou non, je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus une seule inconnue. Le résumé que je pouvais faire sur lui ressemblerait à la chose suivante :

_Nom : James Buchanan Barnes_

_Surnom : Bucky / le Soldat de l'hiver._

_Affiliation(s) : il a fait partie des Commandos Hurlants. Ex-esclave/tueur de l'HYDRA. Il travaille actuellement pour Fury._

_Passé : amis d'enfance de Steve Rogers, soldat américain durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de l'HYDRA. Plusieurs dizaines de meurtres lui ont été attribuer au cours de ces cinquante dernières années._

_Objectifs : se venger, se reconstruire, se racheter. Et bien entendu, il y a : ne pas se faire tuer ou retourner en esclavage._

_Famille : Georges M. Barnes (père), Winnifred C. Barnes (mère), Rebecca P. Barnes Proctor (sœur), Monsieur Proctor (prénom inconnu, beau-frère), un neveu et une nièce au prénom inconnu, Scott Proctor (petit-neveu), Kimberly Proctor (petite-nièce)._

_Date de naissance : 1917._

_Domiciliation : chez moi._

_Pays natal : États-Unis d'Amérique._

_Formation(s) : sniper, combat au corps-corps, espionnage._

_Orientation sexuelle : Mama mia !_

Je crois que je vais garder cette dernière information pour moi. C'est sans doute mieux de ne pas confirmer à Coulson que ce qu'il redoute un peu est vrai.

-Ça s'est si mal passé avec Ward ? Lui demandai-je pour changer la conversation.

Moi aussi, je peux toucher un sujet sensible, mine de rien. Surtout que je savais déjà la réponse à cette question. Coulson ne me répondit pas, ce qui voulait tout dire. Oui, ça a mal tourné avec Ward. Je pris la main de mon mentor, je ne le jugeais pas responsable de son échec de sauver cet homme de lui-même. On ne peut pas vaincre tous les démons qui traînent dans le cœur des hommes.

-Phil, on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être.

-Barnes, veut-il être sauvé ?

-Il veut même se racheter, assurais-je. Et en plus, Fury l'a embauché.

Vu la tête de Coulson, il n'était pas au courant de ça. Bon, cette gaffe est faite, passons à la suivante. Touchons un autre point sensible de mon OS, vu que je ne pourrais pas le convaincre gentiment d'accepter.

-Comme Mike Peterson, signalais-je. Dois-je vous rappeler combien de dégâts cet homme a causé au SHIELD ?

-La situation est différente.

-Oui, il était volontaire pour participer au programme centipède.

-On lui a menti pour qu'il accepte.

-Et ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de le faire à James vu qu'ils ne lui ont pas demandé son avis avant de vouloir le changer en arme.

J'avais quasiment crié ma dernière phrase. Je n'avais pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que mon visage ne montrait plus une seule émotion. Mon besoin de cacher ce que je pensais était une vieille habitude que j'avais prise il y a bien longtemps. Et je n'avais jamais trouvé une raison valable d'y renoncer.

-Donnez-lui une chance, Phil, de vous montrer qui il est. Fury et moi faisons partie des personnes qui ont le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir, alors pourquoi faisons-nous partie des rares qui acceptent de lui tendre la main ?

-Je dois protéger mes hommes, même d'eux-mêmes.

-Il est mon équipe, monsieur. Si vous voulez que je continue à travailler en partie pour vous, il vous faudra composer avec l'idée que ce soit avec lui que je travaille.

-Joyce...

-C'est Fury qui m'a envoyé vers vous, le coupais-je. C'est lui qui est le premier sur ma liste d'employeurs. Au final, c'est à lui que je dois rendre en compte et vous l'avez toujours su. Je travaille pour lui parce qu'il accepte que je puisse prendre des risques pour remplir mes missions. En plus, il me laisse jouer franc-jeu avec vous. Mais, il sait que je suis d'accord avec l'agent Gonzales lorsque celui-ci dit que le SHIELD doit être plus transparent. Le seul point où je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est quand il dit que Fury est responsable de la destruction du SHIELD. Ses secrets m'ont sauvé le jour où l'HYDRA a voulu prendre le contrôle de cette base parce que mine de rien, aucun de leurs agents savaient pour la sortie dérobée qui donne sur les égouts, ni le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de capteurs de mouvements dans les conduits d'aération. Ça m'a sauvé et ça a sauvé d'autres agents. Mais, là n'est pas là le sujet initial de notre désaccord, signalais-je avec un mouvement de mains.

Gonzales est mort. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais, je le sais.

-Pour le genre de mission que vous voulez me confier, je travaille uniquement avec des gens en qui je peux avoir confiance. Je sais que Fury et vous protégeront toujours mes arrières. Je sais que James sera toujours là quand j'en aurais besoin.

-Vous pouvez travailler avec May...

-Si vous voulez que l'une d'entre nous rentre chez elle dans une boite en sapin, dite le moi tout de suite, répondis-je d'un ton sombre. Vous savez très bien que si à une époque, nous pouvions être dans la même salle sans que ça dégénère, ce n'est plus le cas.

Si Coulson croit que je ne sais pas qu'elle a préféré s'occuper des secrets plutôt que de mon mentor, il se plante. Il n'y a pas que des politiciens qui me doivent des faveurs.

-Très bien, j'accepte de donner une seconde chance à cet homme. Mais après, j'aurais besoin de vous pour...

-Retrouver Ward, devinais-je.

D'un regard, je sus que j'avais bien répondu. Et merde. Mon OS me fatiguait et pas qu'un peu. Comment lui dire que je refusais cet accord gentiment ? Aucune idée. Autant laisser parler la fille du New Jersey, elle, elle sait ce qu'il faut dire et ne demande que ça.

-Rentrez-vous dans la tête que le cas de Ward est fini ! Il a de nouveau regagné les jupes de l'HYDRA ! Ça fait combien de fois qu'il vous poignarde dans le dos ? Deux ? Trois fois ? Faisons le compte ! Il a y le meurtre de l'agent Hand ! L'assassinat d'un des agents Koenig et l'enlèvement de l'agent Skye ! Je vais être gentille et les compter ensemble, vu que ça s'est passé durant la même journée. Ensuite, on peut passer tout de suite à cette affaire avec son frère ainé ! Et maintenant, il est retourné une fois encore bossé pour l'ennemi ! Je suis pour les secondes chances, mais nous en sommes à quatre chances ! Vous n'en avez pas marre qu'il vous trahisse ?

-Vous n'êtes pas certaine de l'exactitude du dernier point.

-Coulson, quand est-ce que j'ai avancé une information qui n'a pas été vérifiée ?

La réponse est non, et nous la savions tous les deux. Tout comme nous savions qu'il a tort au sujet de James. Et je savais très bien pourquoi il refusait de l'admettre. Il avait peur qu'une nouvelle fois, j'ai le cœur brisé. Sauf que maintenant, je suis sur mes gardes, et James n'est pas Edward. Il s'agit de deux hommes différents.

-Vous avez dit qu'il est votre boulot de protéger vos agents, même d'eux-mêmes. Mais, merde, qui vous protège d'eux ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de passer outre vos sentiments personnels pour évaluer la fiabilité d'une personne ! Vous êtes comme un père pour moi, mais évaluer le risque et les personnes est mon boulot ! Je peux me tromper, mais l'agent Peterson et James sont fiables, contrairement à Ward, bordel !

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de regarder de nouveaux Coulson. Je me sentais calme et n'avais plus la moindre envie de lui refaire le portrait. Comme quoi, crier peut soulager. Et je savais que j'avais gagné. Mes arguments étaient valables et mon mentor le savait parfaitement.

-Ça fait du bien de perdre un peu le contrôle, je devrais le faire plus souvent, conclus-je avec le calme à toute épreuve qui a fait ma réputation au sein du SHIELD. Alors, ce job ?

Coulson me l'expliqua. Sur le papier, ma tâche était très simple. Je devais localiser où l'HYDRA avait planqué cette arme, si possible la récupérer et m'arranger pour la remettre au SHIELD. Vu la conversation que je venais d'avoir, j'allais plutôt m'arranger pour la remettre à Fury. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mon OS, mais disons que je me méfiais de son incapacité à ne pas faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels, ce qui dans notre branche est mortellement dangereux. Il avait changé, et je ne savais pas si c'était un bien ou un mal.

* * *

**C'est qu'elle mordrait presque Joyce si on veut toucher à James. Je crois que Coulson vient de découvrir que si elle doit choisir, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle choisira. En premier, il y a James, ensuite son travail pour Fury, et après seulement Coulson. Ce qui nous change du début de cette partie où Coulson était en tête. Je pense que l'affaire avec Ultron à changer l'ordre des priorités de Joyce, et que maintenant, elle veut être libre de faire ses propres choix. Même si ça implique de rentrer en conflit avec des gens qu'auxquels elle tient.**

**À la revoilure.**


	64. 3-18 Celui qui respecte et qui aime

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Chez moi, tout va bien. Pour ceux qui aiment quand Joyce a des problèmes mortels, c'est dans le chapitre suivant. Pour ceux qui aiment juste la voir être dans la merde, c'est maintenant ;).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mero : Merci !_

_Andrea : Ça te fait un point commun avec Joyce ^^._

_Isy : Salut ! De par cette review, tu est toute pardonnée :). Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a souvent l'impression que Joyce ne change pas. À vrai dire, même si on est dans sa tête, on ne sait pas toujours à quel point elle est touchée. C'est vrai que c'est intéressant de voir à quel point elle a évolué depuis le début de l'histoire. Elle n'est plus cette femme qui se raccroche à se qu'elle est pour ne pas se perdre, elle est une femme capable de se battre pour se qu'elle croit juste même si elle risque de se perdre._

* * *

**Chapitre 64 :**** Celui qui respecte et qui aime.**

J'eus un petit sourire amusé en trouvant le micro. James pouvait me laisser aller seule à un rendez-vous, mais bien entendu, il fallait qu'il m'espionne. Ça me rappelait la fois où il avait mis un mouchard dans mon sac, à l'époque où je ne voulais pas travailler avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation. À vrai dire, je ne savais si je devais souhaiter qu'il ait tout écouté, ou qu'il ne sache rien de ce qui a été dit. Je me tuais à lui dire qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Coulson, mais, pour ce coup-ci, celui-ci ne donnait pas envis de se fier à lui. Il fallait que je trouve à moment pour dire à Fury que je ne pensais pas que Coulson puisse continuer à porter le SHIELD sur ses épaules plus ou moins seul. Cette idée me dérangeait un peu, car, j'avais l'impression de jouer un double jeu. Je pourrais toujours chercher à me cacher derrière l'argument « c'est pour le bien de Phil », mais, je n'y croyais pas. Si je voulais vraiment le bien de mon ancien OS, je trouverais le courage de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et de l'envoyer en vacances pendant au moins une semaine. Et au lieu de ça, je manigançais dans son dos. Au moins, je lui avais dit d'arrêter de faire l'enfant en face, par conséquence, tout dans ma vie n'est pas vil manipulation, c'est déjà ça.

C'est avec un goût amer dans la bouche que je rentrais chez moi, après avoir fait mon rapport à Fury. Je n'avais jamais caché le fait que je jouais double jeu, je l'avais même redit à Coulson de façon on ne peut plus claire. Mais, j'avais la terrible sensation d'être une sale manipulatrice. Bon, au moins, je n'étais pas du même niveau que May, elle, c'est dos au mur qu'elle avait avoué à Coulson qu'elle espionnait pour Fury. Au moins, je jouais cartes sur table. Maigre consolation qui ne m'empêchait pas de regretter d'avoir pris une décision que je savais être la bonne. Mon mentor était un homme bien, mais les derniers évènements l'affectaient plus qu'il ne l'avouait, et il n'a que son métier dans sa vie, et je lui mettais des bâtons dans les roues. Je me détestais pour ça, pourtant, ça avait été ma décision. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre, réfléchir, et seulement après en parler à Fury. Et... Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? Me morfondre à cause d'une de mes décisions ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais fait un choix, et je devais vivre avec.

Je poussais ma porte, James m'attendait. Je savais qu'il avait entendu ma discutions avec Coulson. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu faire un rapport téléphonique à Fury. Mais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait. J'avais besoin de son avis sur la question. Je me sentais mal, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal agi. Si je savais laquelle de mes actions, je remettais en cause, je n'arrivais pas à culpabiliser à cause d'elle. Et c'était de là que venait mon véritable problème. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas me sentir coupable.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, constatai-je d'une petite voix.

-En effet, il aurait pu pleuvoir.

Serait-ce le début d'une blague ? James commençait vraiment à prendre un peu trop de mes mauvaises habitudes. J'eus un petit sourire en posant mon sac. C'était exactement le genre de choses que j'aurais pu lui dire.

-Il te déçoit souvent, commença-t-il.

-Et alors ?

James marqua une pause comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Certes, je l'avais agressé en deux mots, mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour me parler comme si je risquais de l'attaquer s'il ne prenait pas garde. Ma relation avec Coulson était un sujet sensible, mais, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

-Tu tiens quand même à lui.

-Il est comme un père pour moi, bien sûr que je l'aime.

-Mais ?

-L'amour, ce n'est pas le respect. Le respect, c'est penser qu'une personne fait une chose bien, qu'elle le fait mieux que soit et éprouver un élan positif pour elle. Je respecte les agents Hill et May, mais, je ne les aime pas.

-Quel est le rapport entre ton mentor et elles ?

-Le rapport, c'est que je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il mérite mon respect ou non.

James me regarda. Il sait quand j'ai besoin de vider ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans que j'aie à le lui dire, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez lui.

-Lorsque tu dois diriger des hommes, tu peux gagner leur amitié, en ne jamais donner leur vie sans raison, en faisant passer leur bien-être sans le tien, ne jamais leur demander une chose que tu ne feras pas toi-même. Là, on gagne l'amour de ses hommes, Phil est très doué quand il faut être aimé, parce qu'il fait toutes ces choses. Mais, vu sa position, Coulson doit aussi conserver le respect de ses hommes. Dans ce cas-là, il faut partager leurs triomphes et leurs épreuves sans pour autant être l'un d'entre eux. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, parce que tous les soldats, ou les espions, savent qu'un officier doit prendre des décisions difficiles, et que c'est une chose que tu ne peux faire qu'en restant détaché.

-Et il est entrain de perdre son détachement.

Je ne répondis pas. Parce que si je le faisais, je me sentirais obliger de dire que c'était une chose que j'avais commencé à craindre lorsque mon ancien officier superviseur m'avait demandé de me renseigner sur la famille d'un membre de l'HYDRA. Certes, je ne connaissais pas les détails de l'histoire, mais, je présentais que si je commençais à fouiller, je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais trouver, alors, comme pour TAHITI, je pris la décision que le passé était passé. J'avais changé en un peu plus d'un an. Avant, je n'aurais pas supporté une question sans réponse, maintenant, je savais que ce que j'allais trouver était suffisamment pire que ce que je pourrais imaginer pour ne pas vouloir la réponse.

-Je dois être vraiment une horrible personne si je pense que j'ai bien fait de faire un rapport négatif sur lui.

-Joyce, me dit doucement James, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'es pas un monstre ? Tu fais juste ton travail, et ton travail, c'est de dire quand il y a un risque. C'est ce que tu as fait, et personne a le droit de t'en blâmer. Surtout que tu l'as prévenu que c'était pour ça que tu allais le voir. J'ai fait la guerre, Joyce. Je sais qu'avoir un supérieur incapable de prendre une décision difficile est la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit sur le terrain.

Oh, mon cher James. Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me consoler. Il ne me demande rien en retour, même pas un « merci ». J'ai souvent l'impression qu'il me comprend mieux que je me comprends moi-même. Tous deux, nous avions vu ce que l'humain avait de pire, et tous deux, nous cherchions le moyen d'avancer quand même. Dans le fond, pour ne pas sombrer, j'avais sans doute autant besoin de lui que lui de moi.

-En prévenant Fury que ton mentor n'avait peut-être pas le détachement nécessaire à sa fonction, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Si les deux sont encore en contact, alors, Coulson aura sans doute le droit à un rappel à ses obligations. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses, Joyce, me dit-il en me caressant la joue. Pour toi, faire ce choix était prendre une décision difficile, mais, tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait, et tu le sais.

Je hochais la tête. James avait raison. Dans la vie, il fallait faire le choix, et ceux qui étaient bons n'étaient pas les plus simples à prendre. Combien de ces choix il avait dû faire ? Mais, surtout, combien d'entre eux avait-il fait à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrer ? Serait-il retombé sous l'influence de l'HYDRA ? Travaillerait-il pour Fury comme à l'heure actuelle ? Aurait-il retrouvé Rogers ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont j'étais sure, c'est que sa vie ne serait toujours pas simple.

-Ne le laisse pas te gâcher ton travail, m'ordonna James en me mettant sous le nez le dossier que m'avait donné Coulson.

Je lui adressais un sourire. Il me connaissait trop bien.

.

.

_Une demi-heure plus tard._

Mais qui s'est occupé de faire ce dossier ? Même l'espace est moins rempli de vide ! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'envoyait me balader les yeux bandés au bord d'une falaise. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'a priori, Coulson avait un mouchard dans le camp d'en face. Ce fait ne me rassurait pas, parce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler sa fiabilité sans mettre en péril sa couverture.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'accompagner, signalais-je à mon amant.

Vu la galère, je n'allais pas l'embarquer contre son gré. James me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre dimension. Je devais avoir dit une connerie, mais, je ne savais pas laquelle, alors, je faisais semblant de vérifier mon sac. Je savais exactement ce qu'il contenait et ce qu'il fallait que je rajoute dedans. Mon équipement et mes armes lourdes étaient à l'abri dans mon jet, j'avais juste besoin de linge propre pouvant convenir à toutes les situations. J'allais retourner à mon armoire pour prendre un tailleur quand James me prit doucement le bras. Son regard plongea dans le mieux, et je savais que je n'avais plus aucun moyen de fuir. Je voulais tellement qu'il prouve à Coulson qu'il était, en effet, capable de me soutenir, et que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur lui.

-Sais-tu quel est le jour où j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi ?

Devant cette question, ma première réaction avait été la surprise. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre ma proposition et sa demande. Puis, j'avais cherché quoi répondre. Et après seulement, j'avais essayé de me souvenir à quel moment il avait bien pu prendre cette décision.

-Dans le motel, lorsque tu as fait un cauchemar en la présence pour la première fois et que j'ai veillé toute la nuit pour pas que tu recommences ? Répondis-je bien consciente que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

-Non, ça, c'est le moment où j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te tuer. J'ai su que je désirais vivre avec toi à Trenton. C'était un soir, un peu avant la mort de Carl, tu as fait un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Tu en as engloutis plus de la moitié à une vitesse... Tu en avais partout. Quand je te l'ai fait remarquer, tu t'es regardée et tu as explosé de rire. Ce rire... Je voulais l'entendre tous les jours.

J'avais l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais, c'est comme ça. Je suis amoureuse de lui, bref, je suis foutue.

.

.

_5 heure du matin._

-Joyce ?

Dodo. Fontaine de Chocolat. Chocolat. Dodooo !

-Joyce.

Cheesecake. Mmmm... Cheeeeeeeesecake. Il est possible que je sois entrain de baver dans mon sommeil, mais, je m'en moque. Cheesecake !

-Joyce ?

-Oui ? Fis-je en ouvrant un œil.

-Bon anniversaire.

James me réveillait pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Gentil de sa part. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus sous la couette. J'allais le tuer. Comme en réponse à mes pulsions meurtrières, un gâteau blanc apparut devant moi. Est-ce ce que je pense ? D'après l'odeur oui. Doucement, je sortis de la tête de la douce chaleur. Ça sentait le piège. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Où était la putain d'arnaque ? Sans prévenir, je saisis le cheesecake et battis en retraite sous les couvertures. Je ne partagerais pas avec James, ça lui apprendra à me réveiller. Donc, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Par conséquence, nous sommes le seize juin, j'ai eu vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui. Ça vaut mieux que James qui a quatre-vint-dix-huit ans. Bonté divine, je vis avec un presque centenaire. Très bien conservé, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui lorsque l'HYDRA l'a capturé, sans prendre en compte ses différentes décongélations, biologiquement, il a donc plus de vingt-huit ans, vu que ça fait un an que je le connais. Il faudrait que je trouve sa date de naissance complète, ça serait bien. J'aurais pu rester tranquillement dans ma planque si quelqu'un n'avait pas retiré les couvertures du lit me laissant bien en vu, en tailleur, entrain de manger un gâteau avec les doigts.

-Comment ça « bon anniversaire » ? M'indignais-je. Souhaites-tu que je passe une bonne journée ? Ou c'est un ordre pour m'obliger à passer une bonne journée ? À moins que je sois juste un souhait que tu formules...

James m'embrassa par surprise, sans doute pour me faire taire. Il a de la chance qu'un cheesecake me retienne, sinon, je me serais défendue. Qu'il prenne garde, un jour, un réflexe défensif peut arriver. Et une malencontreuse rencontre entre un genou et une entre-jambe est si vite arrivée. Oui, je suis chiante, et alors ? J'en suis très fière.

-Mais sache, mon cher, que ce n'est pas pour rien, si ça fait longtemps que personne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire à vive voix, continuais-je comme s'il ne m'avait pas interrompu.

-Tu es chiante.

-Pas du tout, répondis-je dignement. D'après mon médecin, je souffre d'une malformation de la glande altruiste assortie d'une défiance de la fibre morale, et en conséquence, je suis dispensée de sauver la planète.

-Tu te rends compte que tes paroles contredisent tes actes ? Se moqua gentiment James.

-Ce n'est pas de la faute si je fais partie des connards qui vivent sur le monde ! M'exclamai-je avec mon plus bel air innocent en finissant mon gâteau.

Sans le prévenir, j'attrapais les couvertures et me roulais dedans. C'est que j'avais une nuit à terminer, moi. C'est une affaire sérieuse qui ne peut pas attendre.

-Joyce, puis-je te rappeler que nous devons aller travailler ?

-Damned.

* * *

**Et voilà comment on retrouve les emmerdes ! Décidément, James n'apprendra jamais ;).**

**À la revoilure.**


	65. 3-19 Celui qui tombe sur un os

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai noté que vous avez tous aimé la façon dont Joyce a défendu Bucky. Sachez que ça me touche que vous avez bien aimé cet aspect de mon personnage. Je vais essayer de creuser ce point, mais, je ne vous promet rien. La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est des emmerdes pour Joyce ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Qu'il soit mignon compense le fait que Joyce doive le supporter. Non, je plaisante ^^. Pour moi, Bucky est un brave type à qui il est arrivé des choses horribles. Il est un peu paumé, mais, il essaye vraiment de s'intégrer à un monde qu'il ne connait pas. Je pense que c'est en parti pour ça qu'il est autant attaché à Joyce, il se sert d'elle comme point de repère._

_Isy : Moi, j'aime bien les licornes ^^. Joyce refusera, même si elle ne pratique plus son boulot, elle reste une espionne, il faut qu'elle reste discrète. Oui, j'ai mis Joyce et discrète dans la même phrase ^^. Des problèmes ? Ils arrivent !_

_Mero : Merci !_

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Celui qui tombe sur un os. **

Même si je savais où nous allions, je regardais la destination sur une carte. L'Allemagne. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce pays, c'est que je doutais du fait que James y ait de bons souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il y est allé, c'était la guerre, et c'était là-bas que l'HYDRA l'avait fait prisonnier deux fois. Le point positif, c'est que nous parlions tous les deux Allemands et que nous pouvions passer pour des natifs. Le point négatif, c'est que je devais trouver une bonne planque pour mon jet, parce que je ne savais pas si l'ex-base du SHIELD de ce pays était sure ou pas. À la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû prévoir une équipe de secours. Quoique... Je ne suis pas sure que Coulson puisse se permettre d'envoyer deux équipes sur la même mission.

En tout cas, la grande purge qui avait suivi la fin officielle du SHIELD avait l'air de s'être calmée. En effet, maintenant, une enquête était menée avant l'arrestation d'ancien agent. Ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore réveillée avec des hommes du gouvernement ayant un mandat derrière ma porte. Même si Sharon m'avait prévenue que la CIA m'avait à l'œil. Sharon. Elle faisait partie des gens avec qui je devrais renouer. Elle m'avait prévenue, la moindre des choses serait de lui donner un tuyau ou deux. Oui, faire la paix avec elle serait une bonne idée. Elle pourra même m'aider en ce qui concerne James.

Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec lui. C'est juste qu'il n'a plus aucun papier. Je veux seulement qu'il n'ait pas de problème si un jour un policier lui demande une pièce d'identité. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil discret. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Nos histoires n'auront jamais dû se croiser. C'était un fait. Comme celui qui dit qu'on passe à côté de l'âme sœur si on la rencontre trop tôt ou trop tard. À une autre époque, en un autre lieu, notre histoire eut été différente. Même si nous nous étions rencontrés, il aurait été trop vieux et moi trop jeune pour que l'on songe à s'aimer. Nous avons soixante-onze ans d'écart. Mais sa vie lui avait joué un sale coup, et le voilà dans le corps d'un trentenaire à une époque où il aurait dû être grand-père. Un bip me sortit de mes pensées.

-Nous sommes arrivés, constatais-je.

Je posais le jet dans une clairière. Une fois le dispositif furtif enclenché, l'appareil sera aussi bien invisible sur un scanner qu'à la vision. Bref, pour ça, je m'étais fait du souci pour rien. Tout ce que j'avais à espérer, c'est que nous ne nous faisions pas repérer et que tout se passe bien.

-Tout va bien se passer, James, fis-je alors que j'étais entrain de fermer ma veste.

Je destinais cette phrase à Barnes, mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle m'était aussi destinée. J'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. En réponse à celui-ci, je mis un magasin dans l'une de mes bottes. Ça allait me gêner quand je marcherais, mais, il fallait mieux ça qu'une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Et la rencontre avec le contact de ton mentor ?

C'est fou le message que peut faire passer cinq mots. James avait dit « le contact de ton mentor », pas « ton contact ». La différence était notable. Même si certains de mes « alliés » avaient des métiers discutables, je les connaissais et savais leurs faiblesses, sans oublier que je savais quand, et comment les utiliser. Avec l'homme que je devais rencontrer, j'étais dans le flou le plus total. En une question, il m'avait fait part de ses doutes. Ça tombe bien, j'ai exactement les mêmes.

-Je dois y aller seule.

-Je te suis à distance.

Je savais que c'était inutile de négocier, j'avais eu trop d'ennuis en peu de temps pour qu'il fasse confiance à ma bonne étoile. Pourtant, j'étais sure qu'il était prêt à offrir une bouteille de champagne à mon ange gardien. Il me regarda, et je voulus lui dire quelque chose. J'avais cette même horrible impression que lorsque Carl est mort. Pourtant, je ne dis rien et partis devant. C'était notre travail, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je chassais mon appréhension sur le chemin du lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais déjà fait ce genre de choses mille fois, tout allait bien se passer. Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la porte et rentrais. En fond sonore, un Ténor était entrain d'interpréter l'Ave Maria. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas à Noël. Cet établissement serait-il tenu par des chrétiens ou des fervents admirateurs d'opéra ? En attendant que quelqu'un vienne, je me concentrais sur les paroles. C'est mon problème avec l'opéra, même dans ma langue maternelle, j'ai besoin de concentration pour savoir de quoi on parle, alors, je ne vous dis pas à quel point je ne pige rien quand c'est du latin. Une chance pour moi que je connais déjà les paroles. Nous sommes au second couplet, si je ne me trompe pas.

_Ave Maria Mater dei_

_Ora pro nobis pecatoribus_

_Ora, ora pro nobis_

_Ora, ora pro nobis pecatoribus_

_Nunc et in hora mortis_

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais dans mon cas, Sainte-Marie a oublié son livre de prières. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai toujours un problème. Mon problème actuel était que je ne connaissais pas l'homme que je devais rencontrer, ce n'était pas _mon_ contact, c'était celui de Coulson. Les seules informations que j'avais sur ce type, c'était sa photographie, et comment il était censé me reconnaître. _L'Art de la Guerre_, très bon livre, mais, j'aurais préféré un livre que je n'ai pas déjà lu, comme le septième tome de _Cassandra Palmer_, par exemple. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore paru, mais, je trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir déjà dévoré. Bref, le seul moyen que l'homme que j'attendais avait pour me reconnaître, c'était un livre, un café bien précis et une phrase qui servait de mot de passe. Au premier problème, j'étais morte. Et je ne parlais même pas du problème causé par le lieu de rendez-vous.

Comme prévue, la tenancière vint me voir, et je lui donnais le mot de passe. Elle vérifia que je ne portais pas de mouchard avant d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur un escalier qui descendait. Oh joie. Une fois que je fus installée, elle prit ma commande et me l'amena. La salle était quasiment vide, il n'y avait qu'un autre client, bref, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Discrètement, je reconnectais mon oreillette. Comme je m'y attendais, James me remonter les bretelles.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le lieu de rendez-vous était dans une putain de cave.

-Je l'ignorais, soufflais-je.

-Tu m'avais dit que ce serait dans une auberge.

J'étais obligée de murmurer le plus discrètement possible pour pas que l'autre client m'entend. Pourquoi fallait-il que sur tous les lieux de rencontre possible, ce soit celui-là qui a été choisi. J'étais sure que Coulson ne savait pas la particularité de cette foutue auberge.

-James, _c'est_ une auberge.

-Ouais, dans une cave ! Tu sais sans doute que se battre dans une cave présente de nombreuses difficultés, la première étant de se battre dans une cave ! S'énerva Barnes.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas _ton_ problème, vu que toi, tu fais de guet dehors.

Je savais que James devait être partagé entre le fait que me rejoindre ferait qu'on ne verrait pas venir le coup si c'était un piège, et que l'HYDRA envoie des hommes nous tuer, et le fait qu'il devait avoir envis de venir me secouer les puces. J'espérais juste que c'était sa raison qui gagnera et qu'il restera à sa place. J'étais une grande fille, lorsqu'il le fait, je sais me battre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a déjà sauvé la vie, qu'il faut qu'il oublie ça. Je ne suis pas sortie des jupons de ma mère hier, et j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'en cas de fusillade, ce lieu serait un véritable coupe-gorge.

-Dis-le si je t'emmerde, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu m'emmerdes.

James grogna. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas volontairement cherché. Il faudrait que je me rattrape, il ne faut jamais perdre ses bonnes habitudes. Et si j'attends trop longtemps pour le faire chier, James va croire qu'il a gagné la partie et que je m'écrase devant lui, ce qui est hors de question. Je laisse la paix universelle du pays des bisounours aux autres couples, moi, je préfère la guerre de la passion et les compromis négociés par la loi de celui qui a le dernier mot. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas faite pour la paix.

J'étais entrain de boire une gorgée de café lorsqu'_il_ entra dans le restaurant. Il ne me fallut pas quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. Jeter en prison ce type m'avait permit de passer agent de niveau sept à vingt et un ans (j'avais été le plus jeune agent à obtenir ce grade). Il devait un peu m'en vouloir. Oui, à son sourire, je pouvais dire qu'en effet, il voulait ma peau. Je sus à cet instant que mon indic ne viendra pas, et qu'au mieux, il était déjà mort. Ça tombe bien, tuer ce nouvel arrivant ne me posera aucun problème moral. Un sifflement aigu me transperça le tympan, me faisant jurer.

-Quel langage, se moqua le nouvel arrivant alors que je le fusillais du regard.

Il parlait en polonais, langue que ne pratique pas mon renfort, bref, _il_ ne prenait aucun risque. Sans oublier qu'il savait sans doute ce qu'il faisait. Huit secondes avant que James se rende compte que la communication est coupée. Plus une minute pour qu'il vérifie que ça ne vient pas du matériel. Trente secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de sortir de sa planque. Un peu plus de deux minutes pour contrôler les alentours. Au moins une autre minute pour qu'il arrive. Ça faisait cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de renfort, et c'était la version optimiste. Ma seule chance, c'était de gagner du temps. Et pour ça, je devais faire parler un homme dont la simple vue me donne la nausée. Je ne suis pas aidée dans ma vie.

-Un langage indigne d'une jeune fille délicate comme vous.

Où est-ce que ce type a vu que j'étais une jeune fille délicate ? Il a fumé quoi ? Ça me fatigue que tout le monde considère que je suis incapable de me salir les mains parce que je ressemble à une poupée. Je suis l'un des meilleurs analystes du monde, merde ! Au SHIELD, j'ai été la plus jeune femme a passé au niveau sept. Je devrais me faire tatouer sur le front : attention analyste méchante. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'on commencera à se méfier de moi.

-Comment vont vos genoux ?

Je les lui avais brisé avec une batte de base-ball. Un bon souvenir si on pense à la semaine pourrie que j'ai passée à cause de lui. Franchement, ça m'a soulagé. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sure que je me serrais arrêtée si Coulson n'avait pas été là pour me retenir. Je l'avais frappé jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon mentor, et il m'avait pris mon arme improvisée des mains en me parlant comme on le ferait à un enfant effrayé. Ce que j'avais découvert sur moi ce jour-là... Je n'avais pas aimé cet aspect de moi, et l'idée qu'un jour, je puisse franchir cette fine limite me terrifiait. C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à James de m'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen si je venais à perdre les pédales.

-Chère agent Raws... J'ai tellement pensé à vous pendant les années où... J'ai dû m'absenter.

Il ne s'est pas absenté, je l'ai foutu en prison, nuance. Je laissais aucune émotion filtrer sur mon visage. Montrer la moindre faiblesse était la dernière chose à faire avec ce type dans l'équation. Je n'osais même pas songer à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au contact de Coulson. Paix à son âme. Il faudrait que j'annonce la mauvaise nouvelle à mon mentor. À moins que je refile le bébé à Fury. C'est une possibilité aussi.

-Pas moi, c'est la première fois que je pense à vous depuis des années, affirmais-je de mon ton neutre.

Inutile de dire que c'est faux et que je me rappelle très bien que ses victimes étaient des femmes caucasiennes, brunes et aux yeux clairs. Je savais ce qu'il me ferait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et je préférais encore rouler une pelle à Crâne rouge. Le temps avait effacé les cicatrices des blessures qu'il m'avait causées, mais, il n'avait pas supprimé les souvenirs qui y étaient liés. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait faire, le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dû tout aimé ce que j'avais fait et que ça avait mal tourné. C'est en parti à cause de la course-poursuite où j'avais été la cible que je n'aimais pas les films d'horreur. Ma seule chance était que j'avais fini par mettre la main sur une batte de base-ball.

Je pensais à une citation de Stephen King : « Tu penses que je suis un monstre, et tu as peut-être raison. Mais, les véritables monstres ne sont jamais dépourvus de sentiments. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, c'est ça, et non pas leur aspect, qui les rend si effrayants ». La seule raison pour laquelle cet homme me dégoûtait autant qu'il m'effrayait, c'était parce que j'avais vu son travail, et qu'avant que je ne le jette à l'ombre, il avait réussi à fonder une famille. Oui, socialement, il avait réussi à se fondre parfaitement dans la masse. Et j'avais retourné sa femme contre lui en lui prouvant que c'était bien le père de ses enfants qui avaient commis ce dont je l'accusais. Si j'avais peur de lui, ce n'était pas parce que je ressemblais à ses proies, c'était parce que j'avais détruit sa vie et qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'était bien cette idée qui m'effrayait le plus.

* * *

_**Mouhahahaha ! Quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'un jour, je vous fasse partager mon rire sadique. Vu le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne prends pas soin de vous, chers lecteurs.**_

_**Avouez que bloquer Joyce dans une cave avec un sérial killer est original. Il faut bien que j'innove question ennuis, elle ne peut pas avoir toujours les mêmes.**_

_**Oui, je suis très contente de moi.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_

_***S'enfuit en courant***_

_**PS : les blaireaux mauves du Pérou vaincront !**_

_**PS 2 : à moins que ce soit les manchots roses de Madagascar ?**_

_**PS 3 : La seule chose qui est sure, c'est que c'est le côté obscure qui a les cookies.**_


	66. 3-20 Celui qui rencontre une veille conn

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre tant attendu :). Pour ceux qui vont se le demander, là aussi, je suis contente de moi. Et vous ne vous y attendez pas. Non, interdiction d'aller lire directement mon blabla de la fin ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

Andrea : Je dois t'avouer qu'à moi aussi.

Isy : Tant mieux, c'est eux qui ont les cookies ^^. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me crois pas capable de tuer Joyce.

Mero : Parce que ça ne sera pas drôle. Si je peux te rassurer, la partie 4 sera plus calme. Mais, la 5 concerne Civil War, donc, il y aura du sang et des larmes.

* * *

**Chapitre 66 :**** Celui qui rencontre une veille connaissance.**

Thomas More. Oui, il s'appelle comme le conseiller d'Henry huit, celui qui a été exécuté, car il refusait de renier la religion catholique, paix à son âme. Dommage que ce type n'ait pas connu le même sort. Surtout que j'avais une petite idée de qui l'avait sorti du trou à rat où je l'avais fourré.

-Vous mentez, agent Raws. Je sens votre peur, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il se trompait, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais terrifiée. Et quand je suis terrifiée, je fais des choses stupides, comme énerver les psychopathes qui veulent me tuer, par exemple. C'est à la fois une solution et un problème, car, je devais gagner du temps pour permettre à mes renforts d'arriver. D'un autre côté, ça serait bien si je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule.

-Vous savez, si j'étais un tueur en série, mon surnom serait « le suspense », comme ça mes victimes diraient « oh non, le suspense est entrain de me tuer ». Et je ne vous parle même pas des journaux qui titreront quelque chose comme « le suspense a encore frappé, la suite page trois » !

More grimaçait, il devait avoir compris où je voulais en venir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si, malgré tout, son surnom me faisait encore hurler de rire. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il l'avait choisi lui-même. La seule chose qui me retenait de lui rire au nez, c'était le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à ses victimes. Franchement, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'être capable de courir vite que le jour où j'avais failli rejoindre son tableau de chasse.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous signez vos crimes par « P.Q. ». Ce ne sont même pas vos initiales !

Si, c'est véridique, ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague de ma part. Il laissait toujours un morceau de papier toilette avec les initiales « P.Q. » dessus. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement nous dire quel était l'objet qu'il nous laissait si gentiment. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est le maigre échantillon d'écriture qu'il nous a laissé qui m'a permis de le retrouver.

-Quoique, « le PQ m'a tué » est aussi très bien comme phrase.

Je lui souriais comme une araignée sourie à la mouche qu'elle va manger. Il était hors de question que ce type sache un jour qu'il a été une cause de cauchemars pour moi, et cela, malgré un surnom ridicule. Il disait pourvoir sentir ma peur, j'ignorais s'il disait vrai. En tout cas, moi, je pouvais sentir ses envies de meurtre. Dommage qu'il soit entre moi et la sortie, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais eu un point commun avec Speedy Gonzales.

-Levez-vous, finit-il par m'ordonner.

Un lourd silence de mépris venant de moi passait par là, se gratta le menton et décida que c'était un bel endroit pour rester. Mais pour qui me prenait ce type ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais le suivre bien gentiment après avoir vu ce dont il est capable ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est l'équivalent du pays des bisounours pour une ordure comme lui, mais, il s'y croit vraiment.

-Je ne compte pas vous accompagner.

-Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis, et vous savez pourquoi ?

-Je suis sure que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de me l'apprendre.

Il eut un léger bruit, et j'eus envis de lever les yeux au ciel. Dieu, que c'était cliché. Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant deux minutes qu'il est une personne civilisée ? Ce n'est quand même pas la lune comme demande. Une chance que mon ange gardien soit hautement qualifié, je n'allais pas tarder à avoir besoin de ses services.

-Vous entendez ce bruit ? C'est le bruit de mon Walter, braqué sur votre bas-ventre.

-Un collectionneur ? M'étonnais-je. Dommage.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que, moi, c'est vos couilles que je vise depuis le début.

Il n'y a pas à dire, les tueurs et moi, nous savons mettre de l'ambiance. Le type ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout, parce que je continuais à lui sourire, et qu'il savait que j'étais aussi bien capable de tirer que de bluffer. En entrant, ce type devait se dire que j'étais devenue une pauvre célibataire sans aucune raison de continuer à se battre vu que le SHIELD n'est plus de façon officielle. Quelqu'un de pas si dangereux que ça. Maintenant, il savait que cette bonne vieille Coeur de Glace était toujours là. Rassurez-vous, je mentais. Je ne le tenais pas en joue depuis le début. Juste depuis qu'il avait commencé à me menacer. Je devais me forcer à me souvenir qu'on avait potentiellement besoin de lui vivant pour que je ne tire pas.

-Une chance pour moi que, contrairement à vous, j'ai prévu un joker, déclara mon adversaire avec un grand sourire psychopathe.

Premier point : le joker ne devrait pas donner des cours sur « comment être flippant ». Secundo, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec revolver sur la trempe. J'avais oublié l'autre client. Damned. Je commençais à oublier les bons réflexes. Il faut vraiment que je songe à changer de métier. Et, je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai le karma d'une vache morte. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que l'HYDRA se donnerait tant de mal pour me capturer ? Et... Non, ce n'était pas moi la cible, j'étais l'appât. Leur cible, c'était James. Sans vouloir paraître sans cœur, ils avaient investi beaucoup d'argent pour « s'occuper » de James et en faire une arme. Et moi, je débarquais et l'aidais à échapper totalement à leur contrôle. Ils me tueront, mais pas avant de m'avoir brisé pour me punir de mon interférence dans leur affaire. Je regardais More. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait sans doute mort à cette heure. Lentement, sorti ma main de sous la table et posais mon arme à bien en évidence. Combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient enclenché un brouilleur ? Pas assez à mon goût.

-Espèce de sale immonde pourceau répugnant émasculé sub-saharien héroïnomane croisé avec une fourmi folle violette de Tasmanie à la bisque périmée depuis cinq ans de homard attardé fils d'oignions hermaphrodites défoncés à la Mary-Jane vérolée, je te remplis ta putain d'appendicite de glaire de merde de concombre marin violet à rayures bleues irradié de Fukushima en couple avec une baleine danseuse étoile ! Rétorquais-je avant d'ajouter poliment un dernier commentaire. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

Au moins, question insulte, je fais dans l'original. Pas comme l'autre con qui doit être resté sur celles au sujet de ma mère. C'est très important de savoir se renouveler. C'est ce qui prouve que l'on n'a pas perdu la main. Et il faut toujours préciser lorsque ce n'est pas personnel.

-Seriez-vous mauvaise joueuse ?

Quand ma vie est en jeu ? Très rapidement. Et en plus, j'ose devenir très rancunière. C'est à ce moment que je pris la décision que ce type ne sortirait pas vivant de cette cave, même si je devais y laisser la vie. C'était les règles du jeu, ça ne serait pas ma faute s'il s'avérait qu'il en avait oublié une partie. Tous ceux qui y participaient savaient que le jour où ils cesseront d'être sur leurs gardes, ils meurent. Il n'y a jamais de seconds essais. C'est pour ça qu'il est si important que malgré tout, il y ait des gens comme Coulson en ce bas-monde. Même si parfois, je pouvais être aussi gentille que lui, je restais une vraie sale gosse. Et les sales gosses ont toujours un mauvais tour dans leur manche. Je me levais et passais devant eux en songeant qu'ils avaient commis l'erreur de ne pas me fouiller. Dignement, je montais l'escalier en ayant conscience que pour l'instant, autant dire que j'étais morte.

Au bruit, je dirais que les deux agents de l'HYDRA qui m'avaient si aimablement abordé s'étaient engagés à ma suite. Un escalier plus une arme dans le dos égal gros risque de bobos. C'était risqué et je n'avais le droit qu'à un seul essai, mais, je n'avais pas le choix, et je n'aurais que dix secondes pour agir. Je n'ai bon faire qu'une soixantaine de kilos, quelqu'un de non-préparer aura dû mal à amortir ma chute sans tomber, surtout s'il a une position déséquilibrée, comme lorsque l'on monte un escalier. Même si j'en avais envis, prendre une inspiration avant de commencer sera stupide : les gars derrière moi n'étaient pas des amateurs, ils verraient le coup venir.

Une. Je fermais les yeux, avant de les rouvrir. Deux. Je me laissais tomber en arrière. Trois. Je sortis le poignard que j'avais dans ma manche. Quatre. Je pivotais de sorte à pourvoir voir ce que j'allais faire. Cinq. Je tombais sur More qui tomba sur son complice. Six. Profitant de la surprise, je frappais ma vieille connaissance à la gorge. Sept. Son sang m'aspergea. Huit. Je frappais de toutes mes forces l'autre avec mon arme. Neuf. Je retirais ma lame de son œil. Dix, il eut un bruit derrière moi, et je me retournais vivement.

-Tu es en retard, signalais-je à James.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir m'aider à me relever. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir me chercher. Et puis, j'avais l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un SAW. Berg ! J'ai toujours eu cette série de films en horreur. C'est bien trop gore pour moi. Dixit la fille qui vient de tuer deux hommes avec un poignard. Vous savez quoi ? Il ne faut pas chercher à me comprendre.

-C'est un piège, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Je devais reprendre tout depuis le début.

-La mission est totalement compromise. C'est un piège, et je suis devenue l'appât.

Je lisais dans les yeux de James qu'il venait de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. L'HYDRA savait que l'on était là, et, je ne sais pas comment, il savait que c'était lui et moi sur ce boulot.

-Combien ?

-Moins d'une ou deux minutes depuis que tu as franchi le seuil.

Ça, c'était le temps qui nous restait avant le début de l'enfer. Nous nous précipitâmes tous les deux vers la sortie. Mais, nous fûmes stoppés par des tirs qui nous réduisirent à nous abriter. Nous nous regardâmes, nous savions tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient. Ou plutôt, qui, ils voulaient. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Je n'aimais pas le plan que je voyais se former dans l'esprit de James. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Parce que j'étais entrain de penser au même. Nous devions nous séparer. Si la mission était compromise, nous devions nous séparer pour diviser leurs forces et multiplier les chances d'au moins l'un d'entre nous de s'en sortir. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser seul, parce que je savais que si l'HYDRA devait choisir, ce n'était pas moi qu'ils pourchasseront.

Moi, j'étais le genre de prise dont on se servait pour avoir des informations ou faire chanter quelqu'un. James, c'était le genre de prise sur laquelle il y avait tellement d'argent investi qu'on évitait de le tuer. Bref, même s'il devenait la cible numéro une, il y avait encore une chance de le sauver plus tard. À l'oreille, il me chuchota son plan. J'avais raison c'était le même que le mien. Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant de profiter de ma discrétion par rapport aux tirs de James pour me faufiler dehors par une fenêtre. Je courus jusqu'à ma moto et partis sans attendre.

Je ne regardais pas derrière moi, poussant la vitesse à fond, chassant mes regrets. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer tant que je n'aurais pas tout tenté pour sauver James. Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Je peux aller me planquer lorsque je le dois. Mais, je ne le peux pas. Si James avait un problème, je devais l'aider. Et, je savais que s'il était pris, il serait dans la merde intergalactique. Je regardais dans mon rétroviseur, j'étais suivie. Ce n'est pas James. Comme en suis-je sure ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas commis cette erreur. Je pris une grenade paralysante et la jetais à ceux qui me suivaient. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne, ils seront juste paralysés pendant quelques heures, ce qui me laisse le temps de vérifier qui ils sont. J'eus le temps de me mettre à l'abri avant que l'éclair bleu caractéristique apparu. Comme quoi, piquer la technologie que l'HYDRA a piquée au SHIELD peu avoir du bon côté. Sans oublier une certaine ironie qui ne me déplaisait pas.

Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Je me rendis compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. La voiture avait été arrêtée par un arbre. Je me rendis compte que j'eus une courte pensée pour demander que ce ne soit pas des innocents. Cette pensée était étrange, ça faisait longtemps que c'était le genre de choses auxquelles je ne pensais plus. J'ouvris la portière et tombais nez-à-nez avec plusieurs baraqués. Ouf, ce n'était pas une innocente famille. Non, ils avaient plutôt le look des salopards. Je fis une fouille sommaire, et ne trouvais pas de papiers d'identité. Je pris mon téléphone et signalais à la police l'accident, sans donner mon identité, et ramassais toutes les preuves. Avant de reprendre la direction de mon jet. J'espérais que James aussi ait réussi à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants.

Malgré la pluie, je fis un détour. On n'est jamais trop prudente. Lorsque je finis par être de retour au jet, j'étais trempée, et je voulais me blottir bien au chaud, sauf que je savais que si James avait besoin de moi et que je ne venais pas à son secours à cause d'une envie égoïste, je me le pardonnerais jamais. Je mis des vêtements secs, pris des armes, et me mit à fouiller dans mon équipement à la recherche d'un truc que j'avais réussi à cacher à James.

Après quelques instants de recherche, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. C'était un vieux transpondeur datant de mes débuts au SHIELD. Je regardais l'appareil. James n'était pas le seul à jouer avec des émetteurs. J'en avais glissé un dans la doublure de sa veste. C'était le genre de conneries indétectables parce qu'il émettait sur une fréquence trop haute pour être surveillé. En effet, maintenant, seules les basses fréquences sont contrôlées. L'émetteur s'éloignait de ma position au lieu de s'en approcher. Ce n'était pas normal. J'avais une position, des armes et un moyen de transport. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour partir le chercher.

* * *

_**Et oui, pour une fois les rôles sont inversés ^^. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	67. 3-21 Celui qui improvise Beaucoup

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai repris le travail, alors, je ne suis pas sure de parvenir à garder le rythme de deux chapitres par semaines, il y a des chances pour que l'on retombe à un chapitre le samedi.

Foutu site ! Lorsque j'ai voulus posté ce chapitre, le site, il ne voulait pas me laisser faire, il était totalement HS ! Alors, le retard n'est pas de ma faute ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas en retard, puisque ma date de publication, c'est le samedi. Mais bon, foutu site quand même !

Pour information, vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre hier soir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mero : La partie trois en presque finie de publication, je suis en train de finir d'écrire la partie 4, et Civil War est la partie 5. Tu as encore la marge. Pour ma partie, je vais surtout m'inspirer du comics (pour la cause du passage de la loi sur le recensement, par exemple), mais sinon, je vais beaucoup improviser. Sauf pour la fin, j'ai bien peur de la respecter même si elle est... Non, je ne peux pas te la dire, elle est trop horrible._

_Isy : C'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas écarté l'idée de tuer Joyce, je le reconnais. Mais, plus je creuse les idées de fins possibles, moins, ça me tente. C'est mon problème, je finis toujours pas m'attacher à mes personnages si j'écris trop longtemps sur eux. C'est vrai que personne ne veut voir Joyce en colère, tout le monde la préfère calme... Alors qu'elle peut déjà être terrible dans ce cas-là ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 67 :**** Celui qui improvise. Beaucoup.**

J'avais suivi la trace de James jusqu'à une base louche. J'avais raison de penser que la base du SHIELD en Allemagne était compromise, l'HYDRA s'y était installé. Manque de chance pour eux, je faisais partie des agents qui avaient testé la sécurité de ce lieu. Sauf s'ils avaient rajouté des mesures de sécurité, j'avais un moyen d'entrer qui s'appelle les conduits d'aération. Côté positif : ils débouchaient au plein milieu d'une forêt, donc y rentrer serait facile. Côté négatif : j'allais devoir abandonner de l'équipement parce ce conduit était tout juste assez gros pour permettre une personne de ma corpulence de s'y faufiler. Il faudra donc que je trouve un autre moyen pour faire sortir James d'ici.

Je marchais à travers bois jusqu'à la bouche. Deux types montaient la garde. Pourquoi deux ? Pourquoi, c'est toujours par deux que vont les gardes ? Pourquoi pas par un ? Ça serait tellement mieux pour ceux qui veulent forcer une forteresse. Les gens ne respectent plus rien. La preuve : ils s'arrangent pour compliquer la vie de ceux qui veulent leur pourrir leur journée. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si deux gardes allaient m'arrêter. Je pris mon sac à dos. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien ce sac. Je fis un petit bricolage avec ce que je ne comptais pas amener avec moi dans le conduit. Au moins, aucun type de l'HYDRA pourra se servir de mes affaires pour tenter de me tuer. Une fois ma tâche, je grimpais dans un arbre, et quand je fus suffisamment proche des deux guignols, je leur jetais mon sac. Il eut une explosion, et puis le silence. J'attendis quelques instants pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. Comme je n'eus pas de visite, je descendis de mon perchoir et ouvris la bouche d'aération. Je m'y faufilais en bénissant mon petit gabarit. Il allait vraiment que je trouve une autre idée pour faire sortir James d'ici, rien que ses épaules ne passeront jamais. Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? Ah oui, j'emmerde les plans. Je trouve James et je tue tout ce qui se met entre lui et moi. Première étape : avoir un plan récent de cette base.

Bon, avant de commencer, faisons le point. J'étais dans une base de l'HYDRA, complètement paumée et je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être James. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Comme pour se moquer de cette affirmation, les lumières s'éteignirent. Damned. La prochaine fois que Coulson veut me filer des inconnus dans les pattes, je ne discute pas et j'accepte. Vu que je suis dans la merde, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour présenter mes plus plates excuses à tous les cons que je n'ai pas eu encore le plaisir d'insulter. En tout cas, ce problème d'électricité n'était toujours pas réglé, trois ans après que le générateur ait commencé à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Les types du service de réparation sont tous les mêmes. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, le centre de contrôle n'est plus très loin. Note à moi-même : c'est étrange que je n'aie pas encore croisé quelqu'un. Arrivée à destination, je jetais un coup d'œil pour m'assurer de pouvoir pénétrer sans me faire tuer. Il n'y a pas un chat. En regardant les caméras de sécurité, je sus pourquoi. Il y avait trois pecnots qui étaient au milieu de leur pose clopes dans le garage, si je ne me trompais pas. Plus les quatre types que j'avais laissés au bon soin de la police allemande, nous étions à sept agents, on rajoute les deux que j'ai fait sauter pour rentrer, nous sommes à neuf. C'est tout ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, c'est juste qu'on m'avait habitué à des missions plus difficiles.

Je m'installais tranquillement derrière un poste et me mis au travail. Dites-moi que je rêve, ils n'ont même pas vérifié s'il y avait des portes de sortie ou non dans les ordinateurs. Tss. Si ça continue, les agents de l'HYDRA me feront pitié à cause de leur incompétence. Bon, il est temps de faire le point. Caméras sabotées ? Check. Objectif suivant : retrouver James qui est, je ne sais pas où. Une chance que je suis devant un ordinateur. Je ne sais pas qui gère cette base, mais, c'est un gland. Il pense à mettre deux types devant la sortie d'une bouche d'aération, mais, il y a personne pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus dans la salle de contrôle. Bande d'amateurs. Je réussis à avoir un plan actuel de la base, c'était exactement le même que dans mon souvenir. Je faillis lever les yeux devant cette négligence, mais, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, chaque seconde qui passe augmente mes chances de me faire prendre. Ok, je savais où aller.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dans les moments comme celui-là, on n'a jamais assez de temps, mais, je ne vais pas courir. Courir comporte trop de risques ! Courir peut nuire gravement à la santé de par le côté répétitif de la chose. J'insiste sur ce point, parce que l'on court, on court, mais à un moment, l'attention se relâche, on commence à courir par automatisme, les yeux dans le vide. Et là, le drame arrive, parce que quand on ne fait pas attention, on n'est pas à l'abri du premier caillou venu ! Et quand on n'y prend pas garde, un caillou peut être dangereux, et il est facile de trébucher dessus. Et là, c'est la chute, les dégringolades, l'accident, que dis-je, la catastrophe ! Et on peut même en mourir ! Bon, d'accord, a priori, il n'y a pas de caillou dans les couloirs de cette base. Je dis juste ça parce que quand on s'infiltre dans une base ennemie, on ne court que si on est repéré. Je finis par arriver au niveau du laboratoire. Bon, soit j'avais raison et tout est pour le mieux, soit, j'ai tort et ce n'est que le début des emmerdes.

Je me plaquais contre un mur quand j'entendis deux personnes parler à l'intérieur. Pour un peu, j'entendrais Yoda dire « toujours par deux, ils vont, les cons ». Je suis maudite. Je suis condamnée à toujours tomber sur des types qui vont par paire. Attendez, de quoi parlent-ils.

-Que fais-tu de tes vacances ?

Des vacances ? Vraiment ? Bon. Comme quoi, lorsque je dis qu'il y a des syndicats pour défendre les droits des criminels, je ne dis pas que des âneries. Je jetais un coup d'œil. Hé ! Mais, c'est James qui est totalement dans le coaltar et attaché à une table. J'avais donc raison de venir là.

-Il faut que je pause mes congés, fis le deuxième.

-Et moi, mon droit de veto, intervins-je comme une mouche qui lâche un pet au plein milieu d'un silence.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi pour se rendre compte que je les tenais en joue. Le pire de l'histoire étant que mon arme était équipée d'un silencieux, alors, je ne risquais pas d'avertir grand monde si je tirais.

-Libérez-le, ordonnai-je.

-Non, répondis l'un des hommes.

Je tirais et il tomba sur le sol, un trou entre les deux yeux. Moi aussi, je pouvais ne pas avoir de cœur. Et j'étais même plutôt forte à ce petit jeu. Le collègue du cadavre me regardait comme si je venais de sortir de l'enfer. Bien, je n'aurais pas à lui faire beaucoup de mal pour qu'il m'obéisse.

-Il est dangereux, si nous le laissons en liberté, il pourra nous tuer. Et ça serait...

-Absolument pas mes affaires, complétais-je.

Le larbin ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. C'est sûr que de raisonner une femme qui ne veut pas l'être n'est pas une chose facile, surtout quand le corps de votre collègue vous rappelle qu'elle ne veut pas entendre un non. L'homme semblait vouloir fuir, mais, je coinçais sa seule sortie. Il prit le pari que je serais gentille et me contenterais de l'assommer une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux. Il commença donc à se mettre au travail.

-J'aurais besoin...

Curieusement, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il choisit de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Et il se mit à détacher James tout seul comme un grand. Comme quoi, demander gentiment, c'est bien. Mais demander gentiment avec une arme, c'est encore mieux.

-Et pour le réveiller ? Fis-je.

-La drogue que nous... S'étrangla le type.

C'est moi ou je lui fais peur ? Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend à quel point je peux être dangereuse ! Dommage qu'il soit trop con pour comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait à James.

-L'antidote ! Je vais chercher l'antidote !

Un con qui essaye de me prendre pour une conne. Dire que j'ai failli le trouver sympathique. Pas de chance pour lui, je ne peux pas saquer les connards qui me sous-estiment.

-Vous administrez un produit à quelqu'un sans avoir de quoi faire marche arrière ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une araignée qui va manger une mouche.

Il déglutit. Plus il essayait de l'arnaquer, plus son temps de vie diminuait, pas seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser de témoins derrière moi. Je n'aime pas les traitres, et ce type était entrain de trahir ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Certes, c'était à mon avantage, mais, ce n'était pas une raison. Quand on s'engageait dans une voie, aucune menace ne devait nous faire changer d'avis. Faire marche arrière avec une arme sur la nuque, ce n'est pas découvrir que l'on a fait fausse route. Dans l'éloge funèbre que Sharon avait écrit pour moi, elle disait que j'avais une haute opinion de ce que devait être l'honneur et la morale. C'est vrai, et ce gus avait aucune de ces deux choses. Il était du genre à vendre père et mère juste pour vivre.

-Si ! Si !

L'impératrice ? Ok, je vais me coucher, une fois que j'aurais récupéré James. Ensuite, je compte raser cette base et saler la terre. Non, je ne suis pas extrême, juste prudente. C'est comme m'assurer que ce type ne pourra pas me nuire plus tard. Ce n'est pas parce que je deviens plus douce que je suis gentille, laissez cet homme respirer sera trop dangereux pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une seule peau et j'y suis fortement attachée. Alors, c'est en silence que je le regardais soigner James. Je savais qu'il faudrait quelques minutes à Barnes pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, mais, j'avais perdu du temps en parlant à un con.

-C'est bon ? Demandais-je à l'homme.

-Oui.

Je l'abattis. Je ne suis pas une grande sentimentale. Entre ma sécurité et sa vie, mon choix à vite était fait. Même si je l'avais laissé en vie, il aurait pu avertir l'HYDRA de ma présence. J'avais fait ce que je devais. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fille bien. Je m'approchais de mes victimes et traînais leur corps jusqu'à un placard où je les fourrais. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sang qui maculait le sol, mais, je pouvais éviter que l'être le plus bête de l'univers comprenne qu'il se passait un truc. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers James en ayant conscience que si je me suis trompée sur l'homme que j'avais menacé, j'étais dans la merde. Il commençait à se réveiller.

-S'lut, lui murmurais-je.

Alors que je lui caressais les cheveux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote tout en retenant des larmes de soulagement. Rien qu'en disant ce mot, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment eu peur de le perdre. J'étais tellement soulagée de pouvoir lui reparler que je n'avais pas prononcé correctement un mot de deux syllabes. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Le connaissant, il devait se demander ce que je faisais là, mais, il était trop dans le coaltar pour comprendre que sa réaction normale doit être de m'engueuler pour les risques que j'ai pris pour le sauver. James voulut se redresser, mais, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je passais son bras autour de mes épaules pour lui permettre de prendre appui sur moi. Nous finîmes par quitter cette foutue pièce, et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir. Si ma mémoire est bonne, on peut sortir relativement discrètement en prenant par le garage. Il suffirait qu'on se planque dans un transport qui quitte la base. Ok, ça peut prendre des jours que nous n'avons pas, mais, pour l'instant, c'est le seul plan qui me vient à l'esprit. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de problèmes. Moi, je peux gérer et sortir toute seule comme une grande, je ne suis pas encore sur la liste noire de l'HYDRA.

Oui, je m'inquiète plus pour James que pour moi. Je savais que j'arriverais toujours à tirer mon épingle du jeu, c'est même ma spécialité. Mais lui... Il prenait appui sur moi. Je ne voulais même pas songer à la quantité de mauvais souvenirs que cette aventure lui avait rappelés. J'ai lu le débriefing de la fois où Rogers était allé le sauver de l'HYDRA. Captain l'avait sauvé de Zola qui s'en servait comme rat de laboratoire. Les couloirs me semblaient déjà longs lorsque j'étais toute seule, mais maintenant où je n'avais pas uniquement mon derrière à préserver, ils me semblaient interminables. Plus nous marchions, mieux allait James, mais, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit totalement opérationnel, mais je me contenterais de l'avoir vivant et à mes côtés.

-Tu veux que l'on fasse une pause ? Lui proposais-je.

Oui, je sais, c'est stupide comme question alors que nous sommes au plein milieu d'une base de l'HYDRA. Mais, James avait la tête du type sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il avait meilleure mine que lorsque je l'ai récupéré.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, me signala-t-il.

En guise de réponse, je le giflais. Il voulait quoi ? Que je lui tourne le dos ? Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt devenir femme au foyer que ça ! Il croit vraiment que je n'ai pas songé à le laisser ? Il croit vraiment que quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, je mentais ? Il était hors de question que je fasse les mêmes erreurs avec lui, que celles que j'ai faites envers Edward. Je n'avais pas su comment sauver mon premier amour et pendant plus de cinq ans, je ne suis pas parvenue à comprendre où je m'étais plantée ! Maintenant, je le savais. Ça avait merder parce que j'avais été incapable de lui tendre la main pour le sauver. J'avais préféré le voir mort, plutôt qu'accepter que je puisse m'être trompée sur lui, d'accepter que je puisse faire les mauvais choix. Et James n'était pas Edward. J'étais aussi plus vieille, plus mure. Je savais ce que je faisais. Et je préférais mourir là, maintenant, tout de suite, plutôt que de renoncer à James. Même si un jour, il redevenait l'homme sans âme qu'il était lorsque l'HYDRA le contrôlait, je chercherais toujours à le sauver, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

-Connard, lui répondis-je.

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Sur tous les hommes de cette planète, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui que j'aime ? J'aurais aimé tomber sur un mec gentil. Mais, je ne l'aurais pas épousé. Un jour, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas avec le bad boy que la fille finissait. Il faut croire que mon propre cœur n'est pas d'accord avec ça. C'était avec James qu'il voulait vieillir.

-Je sais, me dit-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'insulter une nouvelle fois, mais, rien n'en sortit. Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Que je le hais ? Qu'il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul la prochaine fois ? Si je disais ça, nous saurions tous les deux que je mentais. J'allais lui dire ça quand un type est venu. Il nous a regardés et s'est saisi d'une grenade. La suite se passa trop rapidement pour que je puisse tout voir.

James se jeta sur l'homme tandis que je me mis à couvert. À chacun son sens des priorités. Il eut un éclair bleu, puis le silence. Je finis par sortir de mon abri et jetais un coup d'œil à la scène. James était allongé sur l'homme. Ça aurait pu me faire rire, mais aucun des deux ne bougeait. Je finis par m'approcher et regarder d'un peu plus près l'état de James. J'eus un moment d'hésitation, il était inconscient et avait toujours ses yeux ouverts. Ce dernier fait me mettait mal à l'aise, mais, moins qu'un autre problème. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Même endormi, il dégageait une impression de force. Là, il était tout mou, tout faible, tout paralyser en pleine action. Je repoussais un sentiment de culpabilité, car c'était moi qui l'avait entrainé dans cette galère.

-James.

Je n'osai pas trop le secouer, j'ignorai quelles blessures il avait exactement. Sa peau était glacée, mais sa respiration était régulière. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il devait faire le double de mon poids et que je ne suis pas une fourmi. Je ne peux pas porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd. J'examinais la grenade. Hé ! C'était une de ses saloperies qui avaient été mises au point après que l'HYDRA nous ait piqué les plans de nos injecteurs de neurotoxines. James allait donc parfaitement bien, il se réveillera dans quelques minutes. Quoique vu la dose qu'il s'est prise, ça serait dans quelques heures. Donc pour résumer la situation, je suis dans une base de terroristes nazis que je dois faire exploser. Comme une andouille, j'y suis allée avec une seule personne comme soutien. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé l'objet que je cherche. Et mon partenaire est dans un état semi-comateux. Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? Non. Damned.

Je soupirais et pris le type de l'HYDRA par les aisselles. De mémoire, il devait y avoir un broyeur à ordure assez grand que pour je l'y glisse. Quoi ? Même Captain tue des nazis, ce n'est pas parce que je les mets directement à leur place naturel, alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas répliquer que je suis un monstre. Si ? De toute façon, c'est ça ou lui coller une balle dans la tête et le jeter dedans après. Au moins avec ma technique, il a une faible chance de s'en tirer. Une fois cette tâche remplit, je retournais devant James et me laissais glisser contre le mur. Les types d'ici sont des cons, mais mêmes eux finiront par s'apercevoir que j'ai bidouillé les caméras, il fallait donc que je trouve une solution rapidement.

Je soupirais et regardais devant moi. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Non, je ne pouvais pas... Mais si, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en état de se plaindre. Ce n'est pas gentil. Et le laisser à la merci des types de l'HYDRA, c'est gentil peut-être ? Vois le bon côté, rien qu'à l'idée, tu te marres. C'est vrai que l'idée est amusante. Et puis, ça sera une sorte de vengeance. Tu crois qu'il restera paralyser assez longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de lui mettre une robe. Joyce, et moi qui te prenais pour une femme mature. Mature ? Qu'est-ce ? Ça se mange ? Tu n'es même pas drôle. Par contre, ta première idée... Oui ! C'est moi ou la petite voix dans ma tête avait un rire bien sadique ? Vu que la petite voix dans ta tête est moi, je peux te confirmer le fait que j'ai eu un rire sadique.

Mon regard fit un aller-retour entre James et le placard à balais en face de moi. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fille gentille, tant mieux, ça aurait été ennuyant.

* * *

**_**À vrai dire, le coup du placard n'était pas prévu. Ça m'est venu comme ça et je n'ai pas pu résister. Ça m'avait manqué de pouvoir faire faire ce que je veux à mes personnages ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Écrire les chapitres se déroulant pendant l'Age d'Ultron a vraiment été un cauchemar pour moi.**_**

**_**J'ai une question. Elle peut vous sembler un peu prématurée, mais dans Civil War, vous imaginez que Joyce est dans quel camp ? Parce que moi, je la vois assez considérer que ne pas aimer une loi n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas lui obéir, mais en même temps être terrifiée par ce recensement obligatoire de tous ceux ayant un super-pouvoirs, pour en faire des agents du gouvernement, ce qui est assez liberticide. Il y a aussi le problème que certains super-héros se considèrent comme au-dessus des lois et que celle-ci doit les recadrer. Bref, je ne sais pas de quel côté mettre Joyce, car, comme dans toutes les lois, il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	68. 3-22 Celui qui a un bâton

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un petit Top des répliques de Joyce :

1) « Damned ».

2) « Si Brigitte Bardot n'arrive pas tout de suite, je commets un crime. On prend dans les combien pour le meurtre d'un macaque ? »

3) « Espèce de sale immonde pourceau répugnant émasculé sub-saharien héroïnomane croisé avec une fourmi folle violette de Tasmanie à la bisque périmée depuis cinq ans de homard attardé fils d'oignions hermaphrodites défoncés à la Mary-Jane vérolée, je te remplis ta putain d'appendicite de glaire de merde de concombre marin violet à rayures bleues irradié de Fukushima en couple avec une baleine danseuse étoile ! En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. »

4) « Je me suis foulée la motivation »

5) « Je dois en parler à moi-même »

6) « Edward était très généreux. / Il était très crétin. / Quoi ? / C'est un synonyme. »

7) « On échange ses vêtements, mais pas son passé. »

8) « Je vais devoir surveiller ma propre planque. »

9) « Une légende est juste un type que l'Histoire a décidé d'emmerder. »

10) « Je ne suis pas une gentille. »

Vos commentaires dessus sont les biens venues ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****Chapitre 68 :******** Celui qui a un bâton.****

Bon, j'avais réglé le problème de James. Si personne n'ouvrait le placard, tout devrait bien se passer. Et si James reprend connaissance avant mon retour... Bah, j'improviserais. Beaucoup. Vous croyez que j'aurais le temps de m'enfuir en Alaska tout juste après avoir réouvert ce placard ? Non ? J'ai le même avis sur la question. En tout cas, il pourrait faire un effort. Cent vingt kilos de muscles et de métal. Il n'est vraiment pas léger le Soldat de l'hiver, et je n'ai même pas pris en compte le point de ses armes. C'est vrai qu'au vu de la situation, il n'en a pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas porter mon poids en équipement. Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne retrouve pas ses esprits avant que je l'en sorte. Je soupirais en songeant que j'avais encore une mission à remplir. Il fallait que je retrouve un objet que l'HYDRA à voler au SHIELD. J'étais une analyste, pourquoi je n'ai pas de boulot d'analyse ? Moi, mon truc, c'est des données à récupérer et décrypter, pas faire le con dans une chasse aux trésors. Je laisse ça aux autres. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je cherchais un truc. La prochaine fois que je vois Coulson, je lui explique qu'une absence de description n'est pas la description d'un objet.

La prochaine fois que j'accepte un boulot pour le SHIELD, je demande à May de me fournir les informations. Même si nous ne nous aimons pas, elle est trop professionnelle pour ne pas me donner tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour réussir. Et... Non. Coulson n'a pas osé. Ce... J'allais dire que ce n'est pas son genre, mais, je connaissais mon OS. Il était capable de m'envoyer au casse-pipe juste pour juger si j'étais capable de m'en sortir toute seule. On parie combien qu'il a osé ? Bon. On va dire que nous, juste pour que je ne pique pas une crise ici. Oui, je vais partir du principe que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sale manipulatrice sans cœur que mon mentor est comme moi. Même si c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rends jamais compte qu'il me manipule jusqu'au moment où ça me saute aux yeux ? Ah, oui, parce que je fais confiance.

Bon, réfléchissons. Si je devais ranger un truc, je le mettrais à la réserve. Alors, allons-y, let's go, c'est parti les amis, nous pouvons y arriver. Où allons-nous ? Oui, je sais, l'effet Dora l'exploratrice est terrible sur moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'une de mes nièces en est fan et qu'elle chante les chansons en boucle. Je vous jure que je l'entends presque me dire « Chipper, arrête de chiper ». Je commence à être trop vielle pour ces conneries. Quoique, je m'ennuierais si j'avais un métier pénard. Je laisse la tranquillité à mes parents, frères, belles-sœurs, neveux et nièces. Moi, j'aime quand je risque ma vie pour je ne sais même pas quel objet à récupérer. Il faut croire que je ne serais jamais femme au foyer.

Je finis par arriver devant une porte, si je ne me trompais pas, j'étais à destination. J'ouvris la porte, et bingo, c'est la réserve. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais la tendance à tuer tous ceux qui pouvaient donner l'alerte, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir suffisamment de chance pour que je puisse me promener dans ici sans trop de résistance. Si ? Je pouvais ? Ça serait surprenant. Ma vie ne pouvait pas devenir aussi simple. Enfin... Tout est une question de point de vu, car, comme ça, j'avais dans les trois jours de travail si je voulais savoir tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Je soupirais. Si seulement, je n'avais qu'une seule petite heure à consacrer à ce lieu... Il y a tellement de choses, je suis sure que je pourrais trouver plein de choses intéressantes. Vous verrez, un jour, j'arrêterais de me plaindre quand ma vie sera chiante. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'en ai la flemme. Je me baissais, et une balle siffla un peu trop près de mon oreille.

On va dire que je n'ai rien dit. Je me mis à couvert tout juste à temps pour me pas risque de me prendre une balle, j'avais eu de la chance une fois, je n'allais pas tenter le diable. Ah, la vie joyeuse d'un agent du SHIELD. Voyager, découvrir de nouvelles personnes, les tuer. Ou se faire tuer, ça marche aussi. Un jour, j'aurais une vie simple. Dans quinze ou trente ans, peut-être. En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre du jour. Je poussais un soupir. N'étant pas une idiote, je ne sortis pas mon nez de ma planque, et j'attendis qu'ils terminent de vider leurs chargeurs. Sans rien qui peut me prévenir, il eut quelque chose d'étrange : le silence. Ça, c'est mauvais signe, mais, je ne pouvais rien y faire sans prendre le risque de me faire tirer dessus.

Bref, les tirs s'étaient arrêtés. Option une, je sortais de ma planque et je jetais un coup d'œil au risque de me prendre une balle bêtement. Option deux, je me tire. Inutile de dire que j'allais choisir l'option deux quand j'eus l'impression d'être observée. Lentement, je tournais la tête vers le mur en face de moi. Mon regard monta, monta, et rencontra celui du type qui me tenait en joue. Damned. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus ingénu avant de lui filer un coup dans le ventre. J'avais planqué James, j'étais entrain de remplir ma mission, et il y a ce con qui vient me faire chier. Comme il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, et plus lourd, je ne tardais pas à apprendre à voler.

Dans ma chute, j'entraînais plusieurs caisses. Il y en avait un qui attira mon regard. Coulson m'avait dit que je reconnaîtrais ce que j'étais venue chercher lorsque je le verrais, et c'était vrai. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'il fallait que je récupère. Ce truc... Il faisait partie des choses qui avaient été volées au SHIELD par l'HYDRA. Ce bâton était censé donner une force sur-humaine a quiconque avait la force de le brandir. Son usage était déconseillé, parce qu'il y avait un prix à payer : si on utilisait son pouvoir, on pouvait perdre sa santé mentale. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon objectif. J'avais des ordres, il ne fallait pas que je les oublie. Et puis merde aux ordres. Je devais déterminer s'il y avait une base de l'HYDRA. Oui, il y en a une. Je devais déterminer un moyen de la détruire. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais, j'en avais une. Je ne suis qu'une femme et l'homme que j'aime n'est pas en état de se battre. Je retirais mes gants et les rangeais précieusement.

J'avais dû laisser une partie de mes armes derrière moi pour pouvoir me glisser dans le conduit d'aération pour rentrer, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris le bâton des deux mains. Les images défilaient sans que je puisse les filtrer. Il y avait moi. « _Edward, qu'as-tu fait ? _». Il y avait le Soldat de l'hiver. Une silhouette qui s'approche pour m'achever. Il y avait Carl. « _On a retrouvé Carl. Il... Il a été tué »_. Il y avait Max. Un homme en qui j'avais confiance qui était une taupe de l'HYDRA. Sa détermination me terrifiait. Il y avait Mac. « _Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu me balancerais ces conneries, je ne l'aurai pas cru _». Il y avait Coulson. « _Je suis désolée, agent Raws, mais votre officier superviseur est mort... _». Il y avait Antonio. « _Je me rends compte que tu n'es plus ma petite sœur_ ». Il y avait mon père. Je pouvais voir l'homme qui n'était même pas capable de me dire ma date d'anniversaire. Il y avait Marc qui s'était sacrifié pour me sauver. Je coup de feu mortel retentissait dans mes oreilles. Il y avait ma mère. « _Joyce, ton père ne peut pas venir. Joyce, ton père est en voyage d'affaires. Joyce, ton père n'a pas pu se libérer. Joyce, ton père t'aime. Joyce, ton père est juste très occupé. Joyce, ton père va déménager. Joyce, nous allons divorcer. Joyce, bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Joyce, je vais__ garder le nom de ton père. Joyce, je ne veux pas de son argent. Joyce, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Joyce, ton père veut partager ta garde. Joyce, je sais que cette semaine, tu devais dormir chez ton père, mais ce n'est pas possible. Joyce, ton père ne sera pas là pour ta remise de diplômes. Joyce, ton père, ton père, ton père.._. ». Il y avait Edward. Je voyais le corps de l'homme que j'aimais... L'homme que je venais de tuer. L'homme que je haïssais autant que je l'aimais. Tout ce qui me mettait hors de moi était remonté à la surface dans un mélange de flashes. Lorsque ma vue redevint claire, je me rendis compte que ça n'avait duré que quelques la première fois de ma vie, j'acceptais toutes ces choses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sus que ce soir, je n'aurais pas d'insomnie. Tout ça faisait partie de moi, je ne pouvais plus fuir. Il était temps que j'accepte tout mon passé.

Un homme arriva et me regarda. Rapidement, il pointa un revolver sur moi, sauf que je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui faisais peur, et il avait raison de me craindre. Je suis une femme en colère, rien que pour ça, je suis dangereuse. Et j'allais lui botter les fesses tellement fort que même Google ne sera pas capable de le retrouver, ça, j'en étais sure.

.

.

Je lâchais le bâton, et il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Bonté divine, c'était moi qui avais tous ça ? Je comprenais un peu mieux comment on pouvait se laisser submerger par cet artefact, l'attrait de la force qu'il donne est impressionnant. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de tout ce que j'avais fait, et surtout, la violence que j'avais utilisé. Une partie de moi désirait reprendre ce bâton et regoûter à cela. Je savais que je n'étais qu'à deux doigts de basculer, de devenir ce que j'avais toujours craint d'être, et, je n'étais pas sure qu'il existe une personne capable de m'arrêter si je prenais ce pouvoir. Et ça me terrifiait. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais, je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Ce n'est pas la vois que j'ai choisie. Je ne voulais même pas penser aux dégâts que cette chose pouvait provoquer entre de mauvaises mains. Pour ne pas utiliser ça... Un jour, j'avais lu qu'un vrai guerrier devait savoir quand ne pas se battre, qu'il devait savoir quelle arme ne pas utiliser. C'était exactement le genre de chose à ne pas utiliser. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici, ni me contenter de le cacher. Il fallait que je le détruise, et je pouvais faire confiance à personne d'autre que moi pour ça. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais faire, mais, je trouverais bien une solution. La plus simple serait de jeter ce truc dans un volcan en activité, mais, je n'avais aucune idée des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque de faire exploser quelque chose.

Je pris ma veste en emballais l'artefact dedans. Au moins, je pourrais le toucher sans rentrer directement en contact avec, ce qui est toujours mieux que rien. Bon, maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à me tirer d'ici. Retour à la case conduit d'aération. Attendez cinq minutes. Merde ! J'allais partir sans James ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un truc. Je fis demi-tour en courant. Parfois, je pouvais vraiment être distraite. Je finis par arriver au placard où je l'avais enfermé. Curieusement, je me sentais plus amusée qu'autre chose. Il n'y a que moi au monde pour oublier l'homme que je suis allée sauver alors que je suis prête à partir. J'ouvris la porte et fis un super sourire à un James très réveillé et pas du tout content.

-Tu sais, je pouvais aussi te laisser dans une position compromettante avec un type de l'HYDRA, lui signalais-je.

Je crois que ma bonne attention aurait été plus visible si je n'étais pas à moitié morte de rire. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas tout à fait saine d'esprit. Mais, n'oubliez pas la règle quarante-et-une : il faut être capable de savoir que l'on a tort et reste de mauvaise fois juste pour faire tourner l'autre bourrique. Il ne pouvait que se le reprocher à lui-même, il savait qui j'étais au moment où il avait commencé à sortir avec moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire innocent.

-Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Un plan ? Si c'est celui de la ville la plus proche, je ne l'ai pas.

C'est moi ou James avait la tête du type qui se demande s'il va tuer quelqu'un ou juste aller manger une glace ? Je crois qu'il avait oublié à quel point je peux me montrer chiante. Tant mieux pour moi, tout avantage est bon à prendre, n'importe quelle personne vous le dira.

-Tu es allée dans une base de l'HYDRA sans avoir aucune stratégie de replis.

-C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça paraît complètement débile. Mais, j'avais un plan, c'est juste que j'avais oublié de prendre en compte que tu fais plus du double de mon poids, et que par conséquence, tu ne peux pas jouer à chat-perché aussi bien que moi. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas réfléchi un seul instant avant de venir te chercher. Mais, c'est vrai que l'on peut dire que couci-couça, je n'ai pas réfléchi à tous les détails. Puis, tu sais bien que je trouve toujours de bonnes idées quand je suis dos au mur, alors, ce n'est pas si grave.

James semblait vraiment fatigué. L'effet des drogues devait encore être là. Comme ça « je suis de mauvaise fois » ? Bon d'accord, je le suis, mais juste un peu.

-Pas si grave, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Joyce, es-tu folle ou simplement idiote ?

-La folie est une question de point de vu, souvent défini par les normes sociales.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et je me tus avant qu'il se mette à me secouer comme une palmier. Comme quoi, je sais quand il faut que je m'arrête mine de rien.

-Si j'avais voulu que tu ailles te promener seule dans une base de l'HYDRA, je ne t'aurais pas accompagné.

-En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas tué tous les types qui sont ici, alors, on a intérêt à filer fissa avant que la situation empire.

J'étais entrain d'essayer de ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, car, je n'étais toujours pas remise de ce que je venais de découvrir sur moi. L'artefact pesait bien lourd dans ma main.

-Joyce, que c'est-il passé ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, puis je la refermais sans que le moindre son ais franchi mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je tenais dans ma main un objet qui faisait ressortir les pires pulsions qu'on pouvait avoir si on ose le tenir à mains nues, et je me suis battue en m'en servant comme arme. Et, j'avais l'impression que j'étais capable de faire une crise de nerfs juste pour une chaussure mal rangée. Ce truc... J'avais cru pouvoir le contrôler, la seule chose que j'avais contrôlée, c'était le fait que je l'avais lâché. Je n'étais même pas capable de contrôler la peur qu'il m'inspire, comment je pouvais contrôler les émotions qu'il avait ressurgir en moi ? Parce qu'elles étaient déjà là avant. Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'avais appris à les maîtriser. Parce que je vivais déjà avec. C'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant.

-Rien dont je ne finirais pas par m'en remettre, affirmais-je.

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croyait pas. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, le bâton que je tenais avait réouvert de vieilles blessures qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Je pouvais vivre avec, mais, il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que je puisse de nouveau les ignorer.

-Rentrons à la maison, demandais-je en lui tendant ma main de libre.

Sans un mot, il me la prit. James sait quand il faut parler et quand il faut agir. C'est l'une des choses que je préfère chez lui. Il me laisse le temps pour faire le point au lieu de vouloir absolument une réponse. Je sais que tôt ou tard, il reviendra à la charge, mais, il me laissera le temps de commencer à digérer les mauvaises nouvelles avant de remettre le sujet sur la table.

* * *

_****On s'approche de la fin de cette partie. Et j'ai prévu un petit truc pour fêter la fin d'une nouvelle partie. Vous me connaissez, vous allez vouloir me botter le cul.****_

****À la revoilure.****


	69. 3-23 Celui qui est de retour

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, on voit Steve dans ce chapitre.

Je suis heureuse que tout le monde a aimé savoir Bucky enfermé dans un placard. Rassurez-vous, il n'a pas fini de payer le fait que Joyce ait dû aller le sauver ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mero : Il faut être Joyce pour oser ;). Tu as le temps de voir venir, on n'est que dans la partie trois, et Civil War est dans la cinq._

_Andrea : Rassures-toi, il y a encore un ou deux chapitre avant la fin de cette partie, et j'ai prévu de la finir en beauté ;)._

_Isy : Sans doute un peu des deux. Je pense que Joyce s'est entrainée pour ne plus prendre des baffes et que les types de l'HYDRA ne font pas le point face à une Joyce en colère. James commence à s'habituer à Joyce, il a compris qu'il ne la changera pas et qu'il doit faire avec. Mais rassures-toi, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Pour les répliques, j'utilise les mêmes ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 69 :** Celui qui est de retour.****

Au final, ce n'était pas si mal de ne pas être la demoiselle en détresse, on ne doit pas trouver les solutions pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, sans oublier que ce n'est pas à nous de faire le rapport de mission. Quoique... On ne peut pas emmerder autant son compagnon quand c'est lui qui doit vous sauver.

-La mission a été un échec.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que James me jetait un regard. Lui, il savait que j'avais emmené quelque chose de la base de l'HYDRA, mais pas Coulson à qui j'étais entrain de faire un rapport. Je n'avais pas encore dit à Barnes ce que c'était, et franchement, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de le lui dire. Sauf qu'il avait failli connaître un sort pire que la mort pour le récupérer, il avait le droit de savoir. Je fis un résumé à Coulson du piège dans lequel nous étions tombés et de la mort du tueur en série en passant sous silence ce qui s'était produit dans la base de l'HYDRA. Je lui donnais la localisation de ce nid à problème pour qu'il s'arrange pour la nettoyer. J'avais une chose plus urgente à faire. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je sentais que j'allais devoir une faveur à Stark. C'était la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait la technologie nécessaire pour détruire ce bâton en toute sécurité. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'allais pas devoir lâcher cette chose des yeux une seule seconde lorsque je la lui montrerais. Non, je n'avais pas confiance en un homme capable de jouer avec des forces qu'il ne comprend pas. Je finis par couper la communication. Je savais où j'allais aller. Il y a quelques années, j'avais fait la connaissance de T'Challa. Si je lui confiais ce bâton, il veillera à qu'il ne soit plus jamais utilisé par personne. À défaut d'avoir confiance en certaines personnes, je pouvais avoir confiance dans le souverain du Wakanda pour faire ce qui est juste.

-C'est une arme extra-terrestre qui augmente la force de ceux qui la touche en faisant resurgir leurs pires souvenirs, lançais-je pour répondre à l'une des questions de James.

J'avais baissé légèrement le ton de ma voix par réflexe parce qu'une petite lumière s'était allumée sur mon tableau de bord. Je sais que c'est stupide, parce que ça ne changerait rien, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis ce que je suis, mais non, je n'avais pas prévu de faire le coup de la panne à James. Il faut croire que la loi de Murphy a encore frappé ma vie. Je dois avoir pris un abonnement sans en être au courant. Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû me faire à l'idée que s'il y a la moindre chance que j'ai un problème, je l'aurais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pensé à remplir mon réservoir d'essence en Allemagne. On ne peut tout prévoir dans la vie. Je fis le point sur les systèmes que je pouvais couper pour économiser de l'énergie. Je pouvais couper le système de chauffage. C'était déjà ça. Et je n'avais pas besoin du système furtif si je continuais à rester à l'écart des radars. Au pire, une fois sur le sol américain, je pouvais me poser et appeler Stark à la rescousse, avec sa connerie d'Ultron, il me devait au moins ça. Ah non, ce n'est pas un problème de carburant. Alors, d'où vient le problème ? James est à côté de moi, je ne peux pas lire le manuel. Si ? Je serais les dents en pensant à Lulu la tortue.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda James

-Putaindevéroledebordeldemerdepassemoiceputaindefoutumanueldemerdedemesdeuxnomdunpouletculdejatte.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes phalanges, elles étaient blanches. Je voyais Lulu danser dans mes yeux. J'allais vraiment tuer quelqu'un du service après-vente. Mon compagnon de voyage se permit de hausser un sourcil.

-Putain de vérole de bordel de merde, passe-moi ce foutu manuel de merde de mes deux, nom d'un poulet cul-de-jatte, répétais-je en articulant.

-Un problème ?

C'est moi où il est vaguement amusé ? Je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Je savais bien qu'il allait se venger pour le coup du placard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Je repensais aux informations sur lui que le SHIELD avait piqué à l'HYDRA. Merde. D'après les schémas de son bras, il a un brouilleur d'onde intégré. Alors, il devait intervenir sur un truc qui a un lieu avec les ondes. Il fallait qu'en plus ce ne soit pas une panne qui risque de nous tuer, ce qui ne laissait pas grand chose comme possibilité.

-Les communications... Murmurais-je. Mon putain sytème de communications. Tu es entrain de brouiller mon putain de foutu système de communication.

La petite lumière s'éteignit alors que James continuait à me sourire. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas prouver que ce soit bien lui le responsable et pas une défaillance technique. Et j'avais pour règle de toujours vérifier l'exactitude de mes accusations avant d'agir, et il savait. Et puis, je l'avais peut-être mérité en l'enfermant dans un placard. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le laisser dans une position compromettante avec un type de l'HYDRA.

.

.

Je posais mon sac. Je savais que j'avais exactement la tête d'une femme qui venait de se battre avec quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle, mais qui avait quand même eu de dessus. Ça faisait quelques semaines que j'étais partie et les travaux pour le nouveau QG des Avengers avançaient bien. Je lui laissais un ou deux mois avant d'être totalement opérationnel. Enfin... Je suis retournée à New-York, et après, je suis allée passer quelques semaines chez ma mère. Qui a essayé de me marier avec tous les hommes célibataires du Bourg jusqu'à ce que je craque et que j'allie dormir chez mon père. J'ai eu la curieuse impression que mon père était plutôt fier de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je peux me tromper. Je me trompe surement sur ce point d'ailleurs. Non, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui va crever les ballons des enfants. Enfin... Presque pas.

Bref, j'étais rentrée chez moi avec une pile de prospectus sous le bras pour trouver James entrain de manger _mes_ provisions. Il me fallait un nouvel endroit pour dormir. Un endroit sans voisins pouvant dire mon emploi du temps à n'importe qui. Oui, je sais que je suis parfois paranoïaque, mais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis paranoïaque que personne ne veut ma peau. Bref, il me fallait un endroit où James pourrait venir, où je pourrais garer mon jet et où surtout, j'aurais la paix. Je crois que c'est sans doute le point le plus important. La sonnerie de la porte retentit, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Planque-toi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Bien entendu, Barnes ne fit pas mine de m'obéir. Je me sentis fatiguée. Il est un homme recherché par toutes les agences gouvernementales du monde, et par l'HYDRA aussi. Et il n'accepte pas de se cacher quand je ne sais pas qui vient chez moi. Imaginez que c'est la police ! Ou pire, ma mère ! Ou plus grave encore ! Ma mère et mes grands-mères ! Là, ça serait le drame. Pour le coup, je serais bonne pour être mariée de force en moins de cinq minutes ! Et puis... Et puis ! Non, je ne panique pas ! Je suis parfaitement calme ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi on entend nos pensées et qu'on ne les voit pas apparaître devant ses yeux ? C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi c'est plus logique de les entendre et de les voir. Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être sur les nerfs, et comme à chaque fois que je le suis, je commence à dire des âneries tant que je ne suis pas entrain de manger un cheesecake.

-Va sous le lit !

Comme James ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger, je le tasais. J'aurais peut-être dû lui parler du nouveau gadget que m'a offert Coulson pour mon anniversaire. J'ai une nouvelle bague-taser ! Et en plus, je n'avais pas besoin de la recharger après chaque utilisation, le soleil suffisait. Je fis rouler Barnes sous mon lit. Il allait se venger, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que la guerre des vacheries allait revenir. Tant mieux, j'aurais pu m'ennuyer sinon. J'allais ouvrir tout en me recoiffant. Connaissant ma poisse, je m'attendais au pire. Steve Rogers se tenait sur mon palier. Option une, je lui claquais la porte au nez, mais, j'étais bonne pour des questions. Option deux, je le fais entrer en prenant le risque qu'il comprenne qu'il y a une autre personne chez moi. Je choisis l'option deux en priant pour que la loi de Murphy ne me frappe pas de nouveau. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table sur laquelle il y avait une assiette à moitié mangée, une bière et le New-York Times. Dieu soit loué, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me mettre à table aussi. Il devait commencer à dresser un portrait de moi comme une pauvre célibataire qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire un samedi soir que de manger en tête-à-tête avec un journal. Triste portrait qui était encore vrai... Il y a déjà plus d'un an. Lorsque James m'avait forcé la main pour que je l'accompagne, nous étions en avril deux mille quatorze, et nous sommes en juillet deux mille quinze. Ça fait plus d'un an que je le connais.

-Que faites-vous en pleine nuit à Brooklyn ? Demandai-je à mon visiteur indésirable.

-Je peux y vivre.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, en tout cas, pas dans le même quartier que moi.

Il me regarda un instant. Je pouvais voir ses pensées avant même qu'il les termine. Elles se résumaient à : comment peut-elle en être aussi certaine. Si seulement il savait que je m'étais renseignée sur chacune des personnes vivantes à moins de trois kilomètres de moi, il me prendrait pour une folle.

-J'aimerais avoir votre aide.

Je regardais Rogers, j'avais un peu peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. La loi de Murphy est ma destinée, je commençais à me dire que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

-Que ce soit Fury, Natasha ou Clint, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que si quelqu'un peut trouver une personne, c'est vous, m'apprit-il.

Gentil de leur part de me refiler le bébé. Surtout que Fury sait parfaitement que Barnes et moi sommes plus ou moins en contact régulier. Ça me donnerait presque envis de balancer un ou deux de ses secrets, comme TAHITI par exemple. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le faire sans trahir Coulson, et que lui, il ne m'a rien fait depuis au moins trois jours.

-Retrouver quelqu'un n'est pas si dur que ça si on sait quoi faire, l'assurais-je.

Non, le plus dur, c'était de ne pas rire nerveusement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à James qui était planqué sous mon lit. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une comédie lorsque le mari rentre et que la femme essaye de faire sortir son amant discrètement. Je savais que Barnes pouvait parfaitement nous entendre où il était, donc au pire, il y aurait quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire disparaître les corps. Vu que j'avais fermé la porte à clef, le seul problème était que pour sortir seul, il allait devoir bousiller une pauvre porte. Sans oublier qu'il était dans le noir. Et que... Ah non, il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir seul. Il faut que je vérifie si j'ai bien une assurance-vie. Deux fois que je lui fais le même coup en une semaine, j'allais avoir intérêt à courir.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Rogers. Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été repéré.

Je ne lui mentais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre qu'il allait retrouver son ami grâce à moi, parce que je n'obligerais pas James à aller le voir. Et, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour énerver James, je venais quand même de le taser et de le planquer sous mon lit. Je me rappelais que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui parler de son passé, il a failli me sauter à la gorge.

-Vous êtes un agent du SHIELD, rappela Captain.

-Ex-agent, Rogers. Tout comme vu.

-Que feriez-vous si vous tombez sur lui ?

Vu que je couche avec lui, je ne lui tire pas dessus. Du moins, pas en premier lieu. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire tout de suite. Si. Je pouvais le faire, et ça réglerait tout un tas de problèmes, mais, je ne suis pas une personne courageuse.

-Il a été torturé physiquement et mentalement, manipulé, drogué... Et je passe les détails les plus sordides de ce que lui a fait subir l'HYDRA. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

-Stark pense qu'il a peut-être tué ses parents.

-Et certains pensent qu'il a également tué Kennedy. Mais, il n'y a pas de preuve de son application dans ces deux affaires. L'accuser de ça ne sert donc à rien.

Je le sais parce que j'avais passé un temps fou à rassembler toutes les données que je pouvais trouver sur James et à les faire disparaître de façon définitive d'internet. et malgré tous mes effort, je n'avais encore rien trouvé qui reliait Barnes à ces deux affaires.

-Je pense que le Sergent Barnes a surtout besoin d'un bon psychologue et qu'on lui tende la main, révélais-je.

Rogers me regarda, il semblait soulagé par cette affirmation. Il semblait découvrir qu'il n'était pas, tout seul, dans ce combat. Pour protéger James, il pouvait compter sur moi.

-Fury est d'accord avec moi sur ce point, lui révélais-je.

-Merci, fit le symbole de l'Amérique en me serrant la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discutions sur James, Rogers prit congé. Même si je le lui avais caché, j'avais la gorge nouée. Je me sentais terriblement mal de ne pas le rassurer tout de suite au sujet du sort de Barnes. Dire que me taire était le mieux à faire n'était pas vrai. Je le savais parfaitement, pourtant, c'était le choix que je faisais. Quelques minutes après le départ de mon visiteur, j'entendis un léger crissement dû à une latte de bois mal fixée. J'eus un petit sourire avant de battre en retraite.

.

.

Non, je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre : des toilettes, l'eau courante et... Moui. Peut-être pas tout, mais, c'est un bon début. Mais, je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte parce sinon, James allait se venger. Sauf si je trouve une idée pour faire diversion. Ok. Ça, je pouvais trouver, et j'avais déjà un plan très simple pour réussir à échapper à la vengeance de James.

-Le Pamplemousse solitaire relève ton défi, Nounours féroce ! Fis-je en couvrant la porte.

James marqua un temps d'arrêt, j'en profitais pour faire un repli stratégique en riant. Ça aurait été super si j'avais pu prendre une photographie de sa tête. Je descendis les escaliers, toujours en riant, et je me mis à courir dans la rue. Elle était bondée. Bon sang, avec tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers, je ne savais plus qu'elle date nous étions. Nous sommes en juillet, je crois, et ça m'a l'air d'être un jour de fête, donc... Nous sommes le quatre. J'espère que James ne me perdra pas de vue dans la foule. Je continuais à courir sans me soucier du fait que j'étais pieds nus et que le sol était tout sauf propre. Je voulais l'emmener à un endroit, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il me suive. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, et il était là. Je lui lançais un regard moqueur et un sourire moqueur.

J'étais arrivée. Nous étions au niveau du Brooklyn Bridge, nous pouvions voir Manhattan d'où j'étais. Je me retournais. James m'avait rattrapé. Nous étions là, près de la mer, à nous regarder yeux dans les yeux alors qu'un feu d'artifice commençait lors d'un quatre juillet. On aurait pu croire que ce moment était tout droit tiré d'une film romantique, il manquerait plus qu'une valse pour avoir le cliché au complet. Comme pour se moquer de moi, l'hymne national raisonna dans la nuit.

_Oh ! Regardez dans la clarté du matin_

_Le drapeau par vos chants célèbres dans la gloire_

_Dont les étoiles brillent dans un ciel d'azur_

_Flottant sur nos remparts annonçant la victoire._

_L'éclair brillant des bombes éclatant dans les airs_

_Nous prouvera dans la nuit cet étendard si cher !_

_Que notre bannière étoilée flotte encore,_

_Emblème de la liberté, de la liberté._

Je souriais à James. On aurait pu croire que tout avait été prévu longtemps à l'avance, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'avais pas pensé que je le taserais ce soir. J'avais bien choisi le jour pour le faire, d'ailleurs. L'une des nuits où il y a les plus de monde dans la rue.

-Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as fêté l'Indépendance Day ? Lui demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Il faut que l'on arrange ça.

.

.

James dormait, mais pas moi. Mon problème ne venait pas du fait que je l'avais entrainé toute la nuit à toutes sortes de réjouissante. Non, mon problème était d'un autre ordre. J'étais prisonnière de mon lit. Je n'osais pas bouger, car si je le faisais, je risquerais de le réveiller. Je savais qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de dormir que d'un seul œil. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que je savais que j'avais mal agi. Sauf que j'avais une bonne raison pour, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge, j'ai vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Chaque jour nouveau apporte son lot de nouveaux mensonges. Les pires sont ceux que l'on se raconte avant de s'endormir. On les murmure dans l'obscurité, on se dit qu'on a fait le bon choix et que c'était le mieux à faire. On se persuade que l'on peut vivre avec ses pêchés, ou que l'on peut encore se regarder dans un miroir. Oui, chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, on se berce de mensonges, dans le fol espoir qu'au petit matin, tout devienne réalité. Sauf que quoique je me dise, je saurais toujours, au fond de moi, que j'ai menti à un homme bien pour une raison purement égoïste. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que James me quitte une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fille bien. Je fermais les yeux et sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

* * *

**_**Pour la traduction de « The Star-Spangled Banner », j'ai pris celle fournie par l'Ambassade des États-Unis.**_**

**_**Joyce sent que le moment où elle devra dire la vérité à Steve approche. Elle sait que ne rien lui dire pour Bucky risque de lui faire perdre sa confiance, et, je crois qu'elle en a peur.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	70. 3-24 Celui qui fait un choix

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Les accidents de parcours, ça me connaît. Il se peut même que j'en aie fait ma spécialité. Je croyais les avoir tous vu. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai dû reconnaître que non. Il était un accident de parcours à lui tout seul. Ça, c'est ce que je croyais en le rencontrant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui a la poisse. Je vais sans doute finir par tirer à pile ou face pour savoir la réponse à cette question.

**Note de l'auteur :**Comme je suis gentille, je vous poste un autre chapitre ce week-end. Je ne dirais plus qu'une seule chose: n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon seul salaire!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le sujet de la Guerre Civile entre les supers-héros sera sans doute différent entre les comics et le film. Personnellement, je vais partir de la base des comics pour plusieurs raisons : de un, j'ai les tomes qui ont été ré-édité, donc c'est plus simple pour vérifier les détails. De deux, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire cette partie. Et de trois, non, je refuse de jeter aux oubliettes plus de dix pages world juste pour faire plaisir à Marvel. Donc voilà. Mais rassurez-vous, je peux piocher quelques trucs qui ont fuité du film ou des différentes rumeurs. Bref, ça va être ma version de Civil War dans la partie cinq. Voilà, voilà.

Bon, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Le truc chez Joyce, c'est qu'elle a des tendances sociopathes. Un sociopathes est une personne qui souffre de troubles de la personnalité dus à son environnement social. C'es troubles sont souvent caractérisés par une tendance à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales et aux codes culturels ainsi qu'aux émotions et aux droits des autres, et par un comportement impulsif. Attention, un sociopathe n'est pas un psychopathe ! Le premier n'a rien d'un tueur en série, contrairement à l'autre. Joyce n'est pas sociopathe jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais, sur certains points, elle l'est quand même pas mal._

_Isy : Non, je me contente d'avoir un joli tableau exel où je mets plein de couleur quand je remplis mon objectif de review pour un chapitre (rouge quand il en manque, bleu quand c'est tout juste, gris quand on a dépassé le quottât, j'aime beaucoup le tableau de cette partie parce que pour l'instant, il n'y a que du gris et du bleu ^^)._

* * *

**Chapitre 70 :** Celui qui fait un choix.****

La vie est faite de choix. Rien que le matin, nous prenons au moins cinq décisions qui vont influencer notre journée : l'heure où on sort de notre lit, les vêtements que l'on va porter, quel petit-déjeuner on va prendre, si on sort courir ou pas, notre coiffure, le choix de nos chaussures, la musique que l'on va écouter sur notre trajet, le parfum que l'on va porter... Il y a encore plein d'autres choses qui peuvent faire une différence, même si ça nous semble un détail quelconque. Hier, j'avais fait le choix de me taire, et, je savais que plus je me tairais, moins, j'aurais le courage de parler. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Je devais ressembler à Mélanie Ravenwood après que son fiancé n'est pas venu le jour de leur mariage. Une demoiselle qui attend, ses rêves détruits et ses espoirs anéantis à cause d'une malédiction déclenchée par son propre père. J'étais trop désabusée pour envisager qu'entre Rogers et moi, ce soit moi que James choisira.

-Dois-je aller lui parler ? Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaules.

Non, je ne veux pas parce que je suis égoïste et que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je pensais, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas bien d'avoir ces pensées. James devait avoir le choix. C'était son droit. Je fis un pas en arrière pour me blottir contre lui. Je savais que je ne lui dirais jamais que je venais de penser ça. Je savais que ce que je voulais n'était pas bien, pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire d'aller voir Rogers. Je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça.

-Je ne peux pas t'y obliger.

-Voudrais-tu que j'aille le voir ?

Je fermais les yeux. Je pouvais mentir. C'était même la réaction que sera la plus normale devant cette question. La gentillesse voudrait que je dise que « oui », mais la vérité était tout autre. Je sais que mon avis compte pour James et qu'il m'écoutera. Je suis vraiment une femme égoïste et sans cœur.

-J'ai peur. Il s'adapte au monde qui l'entoure, mais, il vit coincer dans un passé qui ne reviendra pas. J'ai peur que si tu vas le voir sans être prêt, il te coince dans une vie faite de fantôme avec lui.

-Il faudra bien que je lui parle un jour.

Je hochais la tête. Oui, il avait raison. Et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit mes quatre vérités en face et qu'il me quitte une nouvelle fois, mais que cette fois-ci, ce soit définitif. J'étais prête au pire.

-Mais, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Aller le voir maintenant, je ne pense pas que je suis prêt à aller le voir.

Je me retournais pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. J'étais soulagée qu'il m'ait choisie, même si ça impliquait de mentir encore un peu à Rogers. Pour James, c'était moi qui avais de l'importance, tout le reste m'importait peu. Je suis vraiment une horrible personne.

-James... Tu es plus que prêt à le revoir.

-Mais ?

-Lui n'est pas prêt à accepter que tu ne sois plus le même homme que son ami d'enfance. Il se raccroche encore à son passé pour ne pas avouer qu'il est totalement perdu dans ce monde.

C'était la vérité. Si James voulait tourner le dos à son passé, c'était parce qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles qu'il voulait oublier. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas de Rogers. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été réduit à l'état d'objet, sans aucune volonté propre. Ma vie n'avait pas été facile, mais, il y avait des vies bien pires. James en était la preuve. Au moins, il avait fini par se relever, ça me donnait de l'espoir pour moi.

-Pourquoi la vie des autres couples à l'air aussi facile qu'une valse ? Demandais-je.

-Parce que nous sommes incapables de danser autre chose qu'un tango.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de conneries. Un gars, c'est con. Pour être heureuse, tu dois juste trouver le con qui te convient. Par chance, j'étais enfin tombée amoureuse du con qui me convenait. La réponse était plus simple, je suis une analyste au tendance sociopathe et lui a été transformé en arme pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. Nous étions incapables de mener une vie tranquille parce que nous ne savions pas comment faire.

Son portable sonna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que nous soyons interrompus lorsque le moment devenait mignon ? Ah oui. Parce que je suis maudite. Je me décollais pour lui laisser le temps de lire son message. Il y avait peu de personnes qui peuvent le contacter. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a que Fury. C'est donc pour le travail. Doucement, je sortis de la pièce pour qu'il puisse parler librement, je refermais la porte derrière moi. De mon placard, je sortis un sac. Ce n'était pas pour moi, si James partait, il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs choses, il fallait que je commence à les lui sortir... Je pris un calepin et notais les codes d'accès de mon jet ainsi que l'endroit où je l'avais planqué. Je m'assis sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, James me rejoignit.

-As-tu une nouvelle mission ?

-Oui.

-Je serais là à ton retour.

Pour le coup, je n'avais pas peur de le voir partir. Il partait, mais aujourd'hui, je savais que c'était pour mieux me revenir. Je n'étais pas faite pour être une femme au foyer, mais, je pouvais peut-être m'habituer à être une femme de soldat. Dali disait que l'amour était la seule attitude digne de l'homme. Il avait surement raison. Et j'avais une chose à faire. Je devais faire une chose que j'aurais déjà dû faire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation comme elle est maintenant. Rapidement, j'avais su que tôt ou tard, James devrait affronter son passé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse parce que j'avais peur de le perdre, mais lui... Dans le fond, il ne voulait pas faire face à Rogers, car, ça serait affronté son passé, et l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à le faire, mais, je pouvais toujours donner à Rogers un ou deux os à ronger en attendant.

.

.

Je venais d'arriver au futur Quartier des Avengers. Il ne sera officiellement opérationnel que dans deux semaines. J'attendais dans le hall, je savais que si j'en faisais la demande, je pourrais travailler ici. Rogers apparut dans mon champ de vision, il s'avançait vers moi en me fixant. Il savait que je n'étais pas venue lui donner des nouvelles de Barnes, il m'avait demandé un coup de main seulement hier. Même moi, je n'étais pas aussi rapide.

-Pouvons-nous parler dehors ? Lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit. L'endroit devait être bourré de moyen de sécurité, et je suis sure que c'est Stark Industrie qui s'en occupe, et je n'avais aucune confiance en Stark. Notre première rencontre ne m'y était pas. Ou plutôt, notre deuxième, celle après qu'Ultron ait commencé son numéro. J'attendis d'être à une distance raisonnable du bâtiment avant de commencer à parler à Rogers.

-Il ne travaille plus pour l'HYDRA.

Je faisais exprès de ne pas croiser son regard tout en gardant la tête haute. Je pris une grande inspiration. C'était le moment de commencer à dire la vérité. Je ne suis pas douée pour faire ça. Je ne mens pas beaucoup, car, je n'en ai rarement besoin, mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis toujours tout ce que je sais.

-C'est vrai que je suis l'une des meilleurs analystes de cette planète, mais, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, lui avouais-je. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je surveille sa piste, c'est pour ça que Fury vous a dit d'aller me voir.

Je lui tendis une partie des données que l'on avait piquées à l'HYDRA. J'avais pris les moins sensibles, celles que je pouvais voir tomber entre les mains de Stark s'il commençait à fouiller chez Rogers. Ce dernier ouvrit le dossier et commença à feuilleter. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que des schémas techniques, des trucs sur les tortures mentales pour manipuler quelqu'un et comment effacer la mémoire sans tuer, ainsi que des trucs sur la congélation et la décongélation d'humains vivants. C'était des données qui séparées ne donnaient aucune piste, mais qui étaient les mêmes pièces d'un puzzle si on savait comment les regarder.

-J'ai rassemblé tout un tas de données, mais, c'est les seules que je peux vous passer sans risque, pour les autres, vous pouvez passer chez moi.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

-C'est de Stark que je me méfie. Un type qui est capable de faire des conneries aussi grosses en si peu de temps...

Rien qu'à l'idée de sa dernière connerie, je soupirais. Je priais pour qu'il ne fasse plus rien pendant les cinquante prochaines années. Oui, je sais, c'est beau l'espoir.

-C'est vrai qu'Ultron était de trop.

-Vous lissez dans mes pensées, Rogers.

Il marqua une légère pause avant de me poser la question à laquelle je m'étais attendu dès que j'avais commencé à lui parler du Soldat de l'hiver.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me donner tout ça hier ?

-C'est compliqué.

James ne savait pas que j'avais tout un dossier sur son passé. Même s'il était inconscient, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il entende que j'avais des données qu'il n'avait peut-être pas.

-Sur cette affaire, je suis prise entre au moins trois feus. C'est encore plus compliqué que des cinquante façons de ne pas finir en prison alors que j'ai travaillé pour le SHIELD.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je suis la championne du cache-cache, fis-je d'un ton léger et joyeux.

Il secoua la tête. James fait la même chose lorsque je dis une ânerie en étant totalement sérieuse. Il faut croire que les deux amis d'enfance avaient gardé de vielles habitudes malgré tout. À moins que ce soit moi qui aie cet effet sur les hommes, je les amuse naturellement tout en disant la vérité.

-J'ai effacé une bonne partie de mon dossier concernant le SHIELD, avouais-je. Ils n'ont presque rien sur moi, même pas mon passage à l'académie.

-Vous y êtes restée longtemps ?

-Même pas un an.

Je m'arrêterais de marcher et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je n'étais pas venue passer un interrogatoire, pourtant, j'y répondais. Rogers était le genre de personne à laquelle ont fait confiance immédiatement.

-Si je dois obéir aux ordres, autant que ce soit les vôtres, lui lançais-je.

-Mais vous ne restez pas.

Oui, je ne restais pas avec les Avengers. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, je n'ai pas l'esprit de sacrifice nécessaire à ça. Et, j'avais une chose bien plus amusante à faire que de sauver le monde. Et c'était vivre, tout simplement. Je levais mon regard sur le Captain. Non, mon allégeance était toujours partagée entre Fury et Coulson. Si je ne reste pas avec les Avengers, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin que je garde ma liberté de mouvement. Nous parlons d'un jeu qui se joue sur plusieurs niveaux. Le genre de jeu qui m'a toujours passionné. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit au sujet de James. Je pouvais changer les choses, pousser mon amant vers son passé, lui permettre de l'accepter totalement. Mais, je ne le ferais pas. Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire ce que l'on doit, et James me faisait confiance pour détourner l'attention de Rogers.

-J'ai d'autres engagements, lui expliquai-je. Je vous ferais signe si j'ai des nouvelles de Barnes.

Voilà un autre mensonge, je n'appellerais pas Rogers au sujet de James avant que celui-ci me donne le feu vert. Et... Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Ça me laissait un peu de temps avant de tout lui avouer, car James était en mission je-ne-sais-où, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Je sais que cette décision pourrait me causer des ennuis, mais, c'était celle que je prenais. Et pour l'instant, mon compagnon ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de son passé, je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer, moi aussi, j'avais peur du mien.

.

.

_Washington, Maison Blanche._

Dans une pièce, il y avait un bureau. Sur ce bureau, une dizaine de propositions de loi ayant toutes le même thème. À la fin, une seule d'entre elles sera présentée au Congres. À la fin, une seule d'entre elles sera une loi. Tic, tac, l'horloge tourne. Tic, tac, l'heure du choix approche. Tic, tac, dans quelques mois, la vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tic, tac, personne ne s'en rend compte, mais la fin est proche.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac...

* * *

**_**Nouvelle partie dans le prochain chapitre. Normalement, ça sera la partie la plus tranquille de l'histoire.**_**

**_**N'oubliez pas que j'aime les reviews !**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	71. 4-1 Et la révélation

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai adoré vos réactions devant la fin du chapitre 70. Elle m'ont bien amusé. Surtout celles qui vous faisaient me traiter de sadiques. Faites comme moi, vengez-vous sur vos lecteurs des histoires à suspenses que vous lisez ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : La fin du chapitre précédent était mon introduction pour cette partie ^^. Et puis, il m'arrive de poster un chapitre le mercredi aussi, tout dépend de mon humeur et du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu._

_Andrea : Merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 71 :**** Et la révélation.**

_Août 2015, New York._

Il faisait nuit, il faisait chaud et j'étais légèrement nauséeuse. Ça faisait quelque jour que je me sentais comme ça. Je sais que je devrais aller voir un médecin, mais, je n'avais pas de fièvre. Je regardais autour de moi. À cette heure, il y avait encore des gens dans la rue. Les gens. S'ils savaient à quel point il peut être facile de deviner leur objectif juste avec leur façon de marcher. On trouve toujours les mêmes à la même heure. Sur tous les trottoirs de n'importe quelle ville, ils ont toujours les mêmes buts. Ils sont tous des intentions si précises. Il y a en a tellement. La femme qui appelle une vieille amie parce qu'elle veut emprunter de l'argent. L'homme qui emmène son patron déjeuner parce qu'il veut le bureau avec fenêtre. La jeune fille qui s'occupe de son vieil oncle parce qu'elle veut être couchée sur son testament. Oui, ils sont partout, jouant la comédie de toutes leurs forces, pour ne pas dévoiler leurs véritables intentions. Pourquoi mon père et moi serions-nous d'une espèce différente ? Tous les deux, nous avons passé mon enfance à faire semblant que tout allait bien dans notre famille, alors que nous rêvions de la fuir.

En parlant de fuir. Chaque famille a ses secrets, il est préférable de bien réfléchir avant de les déterrer. C'est plus une mise en garde qu'un constat. Tout le monde a des choses à cacher. Moi, plus que d'autres. La vraie question est : que doit-on faire quand nos secrets peuvent à tout moment apparaître en plein jour. Je ne sais vraiment. Je poussais un soupir en regardant la porte. J'étais arrivée. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que mon père ne m'avait pas posé de lapin. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mon père était là. Pour le coup, j'en tombais sur le cul. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à un rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixer sans ma mère ou Marlène pour l'y obliger. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'heure est grave, voire même catastrophique. J'ai toujours cru que seule une guerre nucléaire pouvait obliger mon père à tenir parole. Je rentrais la gorge serrée. L'heure ne pouvait qu'être grave.

.

.

Le serveur posa l'entrée devant nous, et nous ne nous étions pas dits un seul mot autre que : bonjour. C'est fou le nombre de sujets de conversation que mon père et moi pouvions avoir. C'est ça le problème quand on passe à peine quelques heures ensemble dans l'année. Et encore, j'étais optimiste dans cette appréciation.

-Joyce, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Ah, nous ne sommes même pas au désert. Je devrais commander trois cheesecakes tout de suite. Je vais peut-être enfin savoir ce qu'il trouve à Marlène. Pas que je n'aime pas ma belle-mère, c'est juste qu'au nom de l'amour filial, je suis obligée de prendre parti pour ma mère dans la petite guerre-guerre secrète que les deux épouses de mon père se font. Retournons à ce que mon père vient de dire. Quelque chose à m'avouer ? Il ne pouvait pas être encore moins précis. Bon, je n'étais pas mauvaise au jeu des devinettes commençons par le plus ridicule, vu ma chance, il y a des chances pour que ce soit ça.

-Tu fais partie du Gentlemen club Whithe's ?

-Non, je...

-Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas l'idée qu'un club fondé en mille six cent quatre-vingt-treize soit toujours actif à notre époque mauvaise, c'est juste qu'il a l'air très chiant. Qui a envis de se ressembler entre hommes pour boire du chocolat chaud ? Enfin, je ne dis pas qu'ils continuent à faire que ça, je dis juste que maintenant, ça doit être un regroupement de vieux moustachus grisonnants en costume trois pièces qui font des paris débiles et fument des cigares en disant « oh well ».

-Joyce, ce que j'ai à t'avouer est plus important.

Pas envis de l'écouter. Hypothèse deux.

-Le métro deux de Moscou existe vraiment ?

-Le quoi ?

-Le métro parallèle et top secret utilisé par Staline et ses potes du KGB pour se rendre dans divers lieux stratégiques du pouvoir. L'état n'a jamais nié l'existence de ce réseau, il ne l'a jamais confirmé non plus d'ailleurs. J'imagine assez bien de grands mecs moustachus en pardessus épais et chapka en train de compter leurs tickets de rationnement en se rendant bosser du KGB.

-Joyce, j'aimerais que...

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie du Club trente-trois. Déjà que le club de gentlemen ont l'air sacrément chiant, alors, je ne te parle même pas du Club trente-trois, situé en plein Disneyland. Je ne savais pas que tu avais assez de thunes pour postuler, et en plus, il faut attendre sur une liste d'attente de près de quatorze ans. Et pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être pour se retrouver dans une pièce avec des mecs déguisés en Mickey qui regardent Fantasia.

-Je suis un agent de la CIA, lança mon père.

Là, je restais sans voix. Concernant mon père, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner trois pensées ensemble. Je restais bloquée sur ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ça... Ça expliquait pourquoi, durant mon enfance, il n'était jamais là. Et il était plus présent que je l'ai été ces dix dernières années.

-Tout comme toi, je suis un analyste. Sauf que je travaille pour la CIA, continua mon paternel profitant lâchement de mon choc.

Mon père est un quoi ? Alors pendant toutes ces années, il était un agent, un analyste, de la CIA et je n'ai rien vu. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je rejoigne le SHIELD. Oh mon Dieu ! Pas étonnant que je sois aussi douée si ça coulait dans mes veines. Et je comprenais mieux la distance que mon père avait mis entre notre famille et lui, je faisais la même chose. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, c'était juste un désir de protéger ce que l'on a de plus cher. Il faut croire que je suis bien plus sa fille que je le croyais, ou que je voulais me l'avouer.

-C'est toi... C'est toi qui as convaincu tes supérieurs de ne pas me faire d'ennuis, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait fait juste pour me protéger ou si c'était pour éviter un scandale qui mettrait à mal sa petite vie bien rangée, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Ça voulait dire qu'il me voyait, et c'était tout ce que je voulais, juste qu'il veille sur moi d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-D'accord, finis-je par briser la glace. Pourquoi as-tu enfin tenu l'une des promesses que tu m'as faites ?

-Glenn Talbot veut la tête de toutes les personnes qui ont un jour travaillé au SHIELD.

-D'un, depuis le temps qu'il cherche, je ne suis toujours pas apparue sur son radar. De deux, comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ses propres sources.

Je levais les mains. Mon père ne me dirait pas de qui il sait ça, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Mon interlocuteur me fit le sourire que j'avais toujours voulu qu'il me fasse. Mon père était fier de moi, je l'entendais dans sa voix, je le lisais dans son regard, et je le voyais dans son sourire. Je propose d'acheter un haut gradé de l'armée et mon père est fier de moi ! Je crois que je suis de la même espèce que lui : celle des salopards sans cœur ! Comme quoi, les chiens ne font pas des chats. J'aurais voulu nier que ce ne soit pas le cas, que j'étais différente de lui, mais, c'était un mensonge. Cinq ans. C'est le nombre d'années où j'ai fait croire à ma propre famille que j'étais morte, et pas une seule fois, j'ai pensé à ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

-Ohana, papa.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Même s'il connaissait la traduction de ce mot, il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi je lui disais ça en guise d'au revoir. Durant cette conversation, je m'étais aperçue d'une chose : je lui ressemblais. Je pouvais même dire que j'étais peut-être sa copie en féminin et plus jeune. Oui, avant James, je me voyais finir comme il était aujourd'hui : officieusement désavouer par toute ma famille.

-Ohana signifie famille. Famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné ni oublié.

-Ohana, Joyce, me répondit-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'il avait les yeux humides. Peut-être parce qu'il comprenait que je venais de lui tendre la main. Nous ne serons jamais proches, mais, maintenant, peut-être que nous arriverons à faire une petite place dans notre vie pour l'autre. Peut-être que nous pourrions construire un truc ensemble. Et je... Non. Vilaine Joyce, tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas bien. Mais... C'est à la fois un vieux monsieur et ton père. Tu ne peux pas utiliser les sentiments qu'il a pour toi pour le manipuler. Ce n'est que... Non, c'est non. Pour une fois dans ta vie, n'agis pas comme une sociopathe ! Ai-je déjà dit combien c'était fatiguant d'avoir une morale ?

-Je te ferais parvenir mes nouvelles coordonnées quand j'aurais fini par trouver une maison, lui promis-je.

Il hocha la tête, mais parce qu'il était mon père, et, surtout, parce que, tous les deux, nous sommes des créatures à sang-froid, il ne me prit pas dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion. Je le sais parce que j'étais comme ça moi aussi. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour montrer aux autres que je les aime, ou plutôt, l'idée de les mettre en danger m'en empêche. Je n'ai pas trop ce problème avec James, parce qu'il a plus d'ennemis que moi. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas de mon père. Alors, je lui montrais que j'étais prête à commencer à reconstruire notre relation père/fille. Et puis, dans quelque temps, je pourrais... J'ai dit non ! Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton propre père pour aider James en lui fournissant de nouveaux papiers via la CIA, il a déjà suffisamment d'emmerde comme ça.

-À ta place, je regarderais dans ton sac, me lança mon père alors que je rassemblais mes affaires pour partir.

Je me rassis en levant les yeux au ciel. Glisser un truc dans le sac d'une personne qui a baissé sa garde... Un classique. Je ne pouvais pas critiquer, c'est un coup que je fais régulièrement aussi. Enfin, le faisais, et pas de manière officielle. Sans oublier que c'était des mouchards que je plaçais, plutôt que je suis censée avoir placé. Je sortis un dossier de mon sac. C'était... C'était exactement ce que je voulais demander à mon père sans oser le faire. Je me mordis les lèvres au sang, et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les levais vers mon père. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne pouvais pas parler.

-Comme tu me l'as dit : « Ohana », me dit mon père.

-Merci.

Ma voix était enrouée. Je me mis à feuilleter le dossier pour tenter de cacher mon trouble. Avec ces papiers, James pourrait mener une vie normale. Il pourrait même contacter un emprunt. C'était le plus beau cadeau que mon père pouvait me faire.

-C'est un cas difficile. Entant que militaire, il a été irréprochable, ce qui s'est passé après... Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Je hochais la tête. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Mais c'était le genre de chose qui a un prix, ça a toujours un prix. La question était si c'était mon père qui avait eu cette idée ou un autre. Dire qu'un instant, j'avais cru qu'il puisse être désintéressé.

-Qu'en pensent tes supérieurs ?

-Il me donne carte blanche tant que tu acceptes de donner deux ou trois coups de main à la CIA.

Donc, c'était l'idée de mon père. Pourquoi avait-il fait le choix de me donner ça alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas croire que mon père voulait juste profiter de la situation pour me faire plaisir ? Parce que nous étions de la même espèce et que je sais comment je réagirais à sa place. Je ne donnerais pas tout de suite la super carotte, j'attendrais de voir où allait la conversation. C'est donc que ce que je devrais faire n'allait pas me plaire. Mais, pas me plaire du tout.

-Ta liberté et une des choses que tu veux le plus contre une toute petite chose, résuma-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Non, je ne suis pas méfiante. C'est juste que je connais mon père, j'en suis la copie conforme. Je sais quand on sait ce dont je suis capable et qui il est, c'est terrifiant.

-Comme mes supérieurs ne savent pas exactement ce que je te propose contre ton aide, je vais te proposer un truc qui est dans tes cordes.

C'est moi ou mon père a un gros sourire sadique ? Je dois avoir le même lorsque l'on me pose un cheesecake entier sous le nez. Quand je vous disais que, tout compte fait, nous nous ressemblions, je ne me trompais pas. Lui et moi venions du même moule.

-Il y a quelques gamins qui ont besoin d'un cours magistrale sur l'analyse.

Je haussais un sourcil. Il se payait ma tête ou quoi ? Dès que le môme en face de moi à plus de vingt ans, je n'ai presque plus aucune patience pour ses conneries possibles. Bien entendu, je prenais sur moi, mais, très vite, j'ai des envis de meurtres. Et je suis sure qu'il a eu accès à mes évaluations psychologiques, donc, il devait savoir que j'avais une ou deux tendances à la sociopathie.

-Ce sont des sales gosses même pas capables de repérer un indice si leur met sous le nez.

Oh. Il voulait que je fasse le trie dans les recrues de la CIA ? Quand j'avais dit que ça n'allait pas me plaire. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de rire et de te tirer, c'était que je tenais dans mes mains l'avenir de James. Mon père avait bien fait de me donner ça tout de suite. Tout compte fait, il me connaissait bien. En me donnant toutes les cartes en mains, il me donnait l'impression de pouvoir gagner. Il savait que je n'avais que deux choix possibles. Soit je refusais, j'irais en prison, mais, j'en sortirais au bout de quelques jours, parce que, malgré tout, il ne m'y laisserait pas longtemps. Soit j'acceptais, je me faisais emmerder, mais James avait le droit à une nouvelle vie.

-S'ils viennent à New-York, pas de problème, lui dis-je.

J'avais accepté. Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Aller en prison ne me posait pas de problème, mais, je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre cette chance pour James. Il faut croire que j'avais bien changé, il y a moins de deux ans, jamais je n'aurais laissé mon père m'utiliser de la sorte. Je ne serais moquée comme de ma première couche des conséquences de mes choix. Il faut croire que j'avais grandi. Cœur de glace qui donne des cours, ça promet, c'est moi qui le dis.

* * *

_****Et voilà qui nous donne un nouveau regard sur le père de Joyce. Répondez-moi franchement : qui avait vu venir le coup de la CIA ?****_

_****À la revoilure.****_


	72. 4-2 Et les vraies amies

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Personne n'a vu le coup du père de Joyce venir ^^. C'est le genre de nouvelles que j'aime parce qu'elles veulent dire que je peux encore vous surprendre.

Vous savez que vous pouvez laisser un message à la fin des chapitres. J'y répondrais, promis !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin Fou : Aucun lecteurs ne l'a vu venir, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette agence ^^. Tu connais Joyce, gentille, douce et délicate comme elle est, ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste. À ton avi, elle envoie combien de ses élèves en dépression nerveuse avant la fin du premier cours ?_

_Isy : Merci, merci ! Pour la distance entre eux... C'est vrai que lorsque l'on a cette nouvelle donnée, on se demande si son père n'a pas mis une barrière entre lui et sa famille pour la protéger. Ce qui voudra dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas un si mauvais père que ça._

_Andrea : Connaissant Joyce et sa patience pour les moins malins qu'elle... Je pleins déjà ses futurs élèves._

* * *

****Chapitre 72 :******** Et les vraies amies.****

Un téléphone sonna dans le noir. Enfin, presque noir, parce que New-York ne dort jamais, qu'elle veinarde. Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était le portable que j'utilisais pour ma vie professionnelle qui sonnait. Il n'y a que les emmerdeurs qui ont ce numéro. Il me fallut trois tâtonnements dans le vide pour trouver ma table de chevet et quatre autres pour l'appareil maudit.

-Raws, fis-je en guise de salut après avoir décroché.

Oui, je suis aussi aimable qu'un hippopotame au régime, mais pour ma défense, il n'est pas trois heures du matin et en rentrant du rendez-vous avec mon père, j'ai eu un tête-à-tête avec une bouteille de vin. J'en avais eu besoin pour digérer le fait que je n'avais pas vu le coup de la profession de mon père venir. J'étais déjà entrain de me rendormir quand j'entendis l'information que voulait me donner mon correspondant.

-Je me mets en route immédiatement.

J'avais passé mon jet à James, il ne me restait plus que l'option voiture. Et il fallait que je prévienne quelqu'un. J'avais beaucoup de défauts, mais, je savais que parfois, il faut prévoir le pire. Et puis... J'allais prévenir Rogers. Non. J'allais attendre d'être sure pour le faire. Si c'était une fausse alerte, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et j'étais une grande fille, je pouvais régler ce problème moi-même.

.

.

L'agent de police nous regardait, l'avocat commis d'office et moi. Je le savais que j'aurais dû me changer. Mais, il est très beau mon pyjama avec des sushis dessus. Et je porte un manteau par-dessus ! Bon. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prendre la peine de me coiffer, mais, ce n'est qu'un détail. À près tout, il est six heures du matin, j'ai le droit de ne pas être en tailleur. Pour revenir l'agent de police, il avait le choix entre me faire rentrer, ou faire rentrer l'autre con. Dommage pour l'autre avocat que moi, je ne suis pas commis d'office. Une femme arriva. Entre trente et quarante ans, s'habille comme un homme... Je pense pouvoir m'arranger avec elle.

-Maître Raws ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis désolée pour ma tenue, mais, j'étais entrain de dormir.

-Vous avez mis quatre heures pour venir, me fit remarquer le lieutenant de police.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je vivais dans le même État que vous, lui signalais-je en lui tendant la main.

Toutes les filles devraient refuser les règles du jeu stupide qu'on nous impose et qu'on s'impose à nous-même. Il ne faut pas être trop grosse, ni trop maigre. Il ne faut pas avoir la peau trop claire, ni trop foncée. Il ne faut pas être trop délurée, ni trop coincée. Il ne faut pas être trop intelligente, ni trop bête. Il ne faut pas être trop calme, ni trop active. Il faut être soi-même, mais, c'est dans ton intérêt d'être dans la norme. Je n'ai jamais réussi à respecter toutes ses règles. À chaque fois, je me suis retrouvée du mauvais côté de la barrière. Mais, il y a une chose que j'arrive bien à faire : avoir un coup d'avance sur mes adversaires. Et l'avantage de mon look tombé du lit, c'est que je paraissais incompétente. Et en plus, j'avais encore envis de vomir. Cette journée commence bien.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma cliente, mademoiselle Sharon Carter.

-Ça ne va pas être possible.

-Je viens de faire quatre heures de route, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, je suis en manque de café, et j'ai envie de vomir. Par conséquence, je vous prie de ne pas m'obliger à vous citer la Constitution, Lieutenant.

Les hôpitaux et les cimetières. Les deux endroits que je déteste le plus au monde à égalité. Les premiers me dépriment et je ne peux pas m'empêcher à tous les gens qui doivent y résider pour une raison ou une autre. Et les cimetières... J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un m'y observe même quand je en vois que moi. Maintenant, je pouvais rajouter les postes de police à la liste. Même le gravier sous mes pieds n'arrivait pas à me sortir de mes idées noires. Mais, j'étais là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sharon avait eu des mots avec le Général Talbot, et parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un bar à ce moment-là, ça avait dégénéré.

-Ma cliente est la victime de l'histoire ! Elle est tranquillement entrain de se détendre après une dure journée de travail quand un individu arrive et l'ennuie. Il est normal que ses collègues soient venus à sa rescousse...

Je savais bien que min diplôme d'avocat allait finir par me servir un jour. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir prendre de haut les policiers tout en étant intouchable.

-Votre cliente a fracturé le nez d'un général de l'armée des États-Unis.

-Qui la harcelait depuis plus d'un an. Le général Talbot n'est pas l'homme sans tâche que vous pensez. J'ai avec moi la preuve qu'il harcèle d'honnêtes citoyens. C'est seulement par égard pour sa famille qu'ils n'ont pas encore porté plainte.

Vous ai-je déjà dit combien j'étais douée pour jouer la comédie ? J'arrive à paraître compatissante sans l'être aucunement. Vu que Talbot vit dans la même ville que moi, il est une épine que Coulson a le pied. Il était temps que je la lui retire avant que ce militaire vienne m'emmerder.

-Il l'accuse d'avoir fait partie d'une agence terroriste.

-Mademoiselle Carter a été lavée de cette accusation. Nous pouvons jouer pendant des heures à ce petit jeu, mais, vous savez tout comme moi que dans trois heures grand maximum, ma cliente sortira libre d'ici, pour la simple raison que son patron doit déjà avoir appelé votre patron. Talbot a bon être un homme intègre, sa carrière va finir dans un trou noir.

Je venais de faire passer un message sans le dire : Talbot ne gagnera pas ce combat, ce n'est donc pas la peine que vous sacrifiez votre carrière pour lui. L'envers du décor est un pays où la loi du plus fort règne. Talbot n'était pas équipé pour y survivre très longtemps. Pas de chance pour lui, moi, j'y étais à mon aise. Le téléphone du lieutenant sonna.

-Je vous en prie, répondez, l'invitais-je.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas gagner avec elle une bataille d'argument, et je le savais parfaitement. J'avais juste calculé le temps qu'il faudra pour que le mécanisme bureaucratique de défense de la CIA se mette en route, et normalement, c'était maintenant que la police connaitra son effet. La charmante policière s'éloigna, et je vis son visage se refermer. Soit un quadruple homicide tombait au mauvais moment, soit elle venait de recevoir l'ordre de foutre la paix à tous les agents fédéraux qui étaient enfermés ici. Personnellement, je croise les doigts pour l'option deux, c'est celle qui me permettra d'aller me recoucher assez rapidement. La femme passait devant moi. Elle avait la réaction typique d'une personne a qui ont à piquer son cheesecake. Quand ça m'arrive, je suis à deux doigts de mordre.

-Attendez ici, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Oui, bien sûr, je peux même donner la patte si vous me le demandez. Mais, je me contentais de faire oui de la tête. Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, je sais quand me taire et quand parler. Sans oublier le fait que ma nausée ne s'était pas arrangée. J'attendis quelques instants avant de la revoir revenir avec la personne que j'étais allée chercher. Pour un peu, je me serais cru à la place de ma mère, lorsqu'elle allait me chercher chez le proviseur. Sauf que maintenant, j'étais plus vieille et bien moins innocente.

Sharon marqua une courte pause le temps de me reconnaître, juste quelques secondes. Je m'accordais le droit d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, bien moqueur. Surprise, c'est moi ! Et oui, j'étais là alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas appelé. Comment j'avais su qu'elle avait besoin de moi ? Parce que mon père me l'a dit. Oui, ça fait partie des une ou deux choses que je dois faire pour la CIA : être là pour défendre certaines personnes contre la police. Je la pris dans mes bras. Parfois, être tout simplement là était la seule chose que l'on pouvait faire. Et puis, c'est à ça que servent les amis : être là pour nous aider et sauter à pieds joints dans la même galère que nous.

-Allez, je te paie un verre, lui dis-je.

Les vraies amies sont celles qui restent débarrasser la table à la fin d'un dîner. Ce sont aussi celles à qui on n'a pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour qu'elles nous tendent la main. Je ne suis pas une amie exemplaire, mais, Sharon a besoin de moi, et malgré ce qui nous sépare, je suis là pour elle. Oh. Le général Talbot se tenait devant nous. Je demandai à Sharon d'aller chercher ma voiture en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur. C'est avec un faux sourire poli que je m'avançais vers lui.

-Savez-vous ce que vous venez de faire ?

-Mon boulot ? Lui répondis-je.

Ce qui est la vérité. Mais, là, il semblait hors de lui. Bon, il était temps que je le remette à sa place, sinon, je ne vais pas dormir de cette journée, car je serais encore là demain. Je profitais du bruit ambiant pour lui murmurer une ou deux vérités. Il n'avait rien sur moi, j'avais personnellement effacé toute trace matérielle informatique de mon passage au SHIELD.

-Vous ne pouvez pas détruire le SHIELD, Général Talbot. Nous ne sommes pas tous au même endroit et nous ressemblons à n'importe quelle personne. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de chef pour remplir notre mission. Nous pouvons vivre sans arme : même ceux charger de l'entretien savent se battre à main nues. Nous ne venons pas que d'un pays, nous pouvons donc reconstituer nos rangs avec ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre. Nous sommes bien plus qu'une agence et ses agents, monsieur. Nous sommes une idée. Et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter une idée, mais, elles peuvent assurément vous arrêter.

-Vous êtes encore un agent du SHIELD.

-Je suis ce que j'ai juré d'être : un bouclier pour protéger l'humanité.

Voilà comment on fait pour ni confirmer, ni nier une chose : on donne une réponse bien plus compliquée qu'un simple « oui » ou « non ». Talbot avait le même but que moi, mais, il menaçait mes amis. Preuve que je pouvais être gentille : je l'écartais de ma route gentiment. Après, s'il s'obstinait sur cette voie, j'allais devenir vraiment méchante. Je savais exactement par où commencer.

.

.

Sharon était dans sa chambre, et moi sur son canapé. Je sais que j'étais censée être entrain de dormir, mais, j'avais encore une chose à faire. Juste un petit coup de fil, mais, j'hésitais à le passer. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais, je savais que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de faire ce que je voulais faire. Je composais un numéro et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel.

-J'ai une amie qui a de sérieux problèmes, et j'aurais besoin que vous piratiez un ordinateur.

Mon correspondant marqua une pause, et je sentis que c'était le bon moment pour délabyrinther mes sentiments. C'était la partie délicate de mon plan. C'était là ou ça passe ou ça casse.

-J'aurais besoin que vous effacez tous les dossiers informatiques que le général Talbot des armées des États-Unis a au sujet du SHIELD.

-Même moi, je sais que c'est inégal.

Seulement si on se fait prendre, mon cher Stark. Talbot avait commis l'erreur de m'énerver. Attendez. C'est bien Iron Man qui me dit de ne pas faire une bêtise ? Mais, où va le monde ?

-Stark, je n'ai pas à justifier ma demande. C'est juste un service que je veux que vous me rendiez, et, il y a quelques mois, vous avez fait bien pire.

Stark marqua une pause. Je savais que j'avais appuyé là où ça fait mal, tout comme il savait que j'avais largement de quoi le faire chanter. Mais, je refusais de m'abaisser à ça. Et lui, mieux que personne, devait comprendre qu'il y avait des choses qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir voir étaler sur la place publique. J'avais des secrets, mais, moi, je n'ai pas manqué de détruire le monde.

-C'est fait.

-Je vous revaudrais ça, Stark.

À cette époque, cette phrase me paraissait sans conséquence. C'était juste un moyen de passer un peu de pommade sur l'ego de Stark. Qui aurait pu deviner la suite des évènements ? Personne. Même pas moi. Si on m'avait dit à quel point cette phrase allait me faire du mal, je ne l'aurais pas cru, car, à près tout, je vivais dans un monde qui fonctionnait aux ascenseurs que l'on se revoit. Un monde où une parole donnée est importante, et une promesse non-tenue peu détruire la réputation d'une personne. Un monde fait d'ombres, mais avec des règles que l'on doit respecter sous peine de mort. En disant cette phrase, j'ai juste oublié que Stark ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, et que, pas conséquence, il n'en connaissait pas les règles.

* * *

_****Cette partie est très importante, parce que, doucement, je suis entrain de placer tous mes personnages pour Civil War. En effet, plus vous avancerez dans cette partie, plus vous verrez des petits détails très importants.****_

_****N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, j'adore les reviews ! Il m'arrive même d'avoir des idées en les lisant.****_

_****À la revoilure.****_


	73. 4-3 Et son premier cours

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit rappel : Hiccup a une page Face-Book sur laquelle vous pouvez poser des questions, elle est même là pour ça. Le lien est sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****Chapitre 73 :******** Et son premier cours.****

_Septembre 2015._

Je finis par me retrouver dans un amphithéâtre devant plein de futurs analystes de la CIA, prêts à me lyncher au premier faux pas. J'avais pris la décision de faire comme si j'avais à faire à des analystes simplement incompétents. Je serais sans doute la personne la plus dure avec eux, mais leur travail ne sera jamais facile, alors, autant qu'ils s'habituent tout de suite à la pression. Il y avait trois types d'instructeurs : ceux qui faisaient juste ce pour quoi ils étaient payés, ceux qui voulaient être amis avec tout le monde, et ceux qui étaient durs parce qu'ils savaient que les cornichons en face d'eux avaient du potentiel. Je ferais partie de la quatrième catégorie : ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire de ceux qui étaient devant eux, mais qui seront intransigeant quand même. Ils furent à peine assis que je pris la parole.

-Durant le mois à venir, je suis coincée ici pour tenter de vous apprendre les bases de l'art délicat de l'analyse. Du moins, c'est la version officielle. En réalité, je suis là pour dire qui sera recalé, et qui pourra continuer sa formation. Je sais que vous êtes tous en troisième année, c'est même pour ça que vous êtes là. Je suis là pour former les meilleurs d'entre-vous, pour ce qui est des médiocres, je n'ai pas de temps à leur consacrer. Le monde que je vais vous présenter n'est pas celui dans lequel vous avez grandi, ça sera celui de l'envers du décor. Fini le monde des bisounours et des monstres gentils. Maintenant, même moi, je serais votre adversaire. Mon but : vous virez tous avant la fin du mois. Le vôtre : rester.

Il me manque plus que la robe noire et les cheveux gras pour que je sois la copie féminine de Rogue. Dans la salle, le silence régnait en maître. Tant mieux, j'ai horreur que l'on parle pendant que je suis méchante. Ça me donne encore plus envie de foncer dans le tas et de briser quelques nerfs. Je sais peut-être pardonner, mais, j'ai une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses.

-Trois. C'est le nombre d'erreurs que je vous permets avant de vous renvoyer chez vos parents. Cela prouve à quel point je suis gentille, parce que dans la vraie vie, le nombre de fautes possibles est de zéro.

Je marquais une pause. Dans un discours, les pauses sont importantes pour mettre en valeur ce qui est important. Ça permet aux personnes en face de nous de bien enregistrer ce que l'on a dit. J'avais déjà perdu la moitié de mon public. Mon père voulait que je fasse le trie ? Un cours allait me suffire.

-Lors d'une analyse, une erreur, même la plus infime comme ne pas avoir les bonnes chaussures, peut provoquer la mort de plusieurs personnes. Quel est le rapport entre les vêtements que l'on porte et notre analyse ? La réponse est terrifiante de simplicité : tôt ou tard, vous allez devoir aller récupérer des données vous-même. Mais ça, pour l'instant, personne a songé à vous y préparer. Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? Vous n'y serez jamais préparé.

À cet instant, je pouvais voir que la moitié était mal à l'aise. Il n'y en avait qu'un ou deux qui essayaient vraiment de deviner qui j'étais. S'ils voulaient prétendre au titre d'analystes, ils trouveront cette information eux-mêmes. À leur âge, une photographie me suffisait, mais, ils n'étaient pas moi, alors, je leur laissais une semaine pour y arriver.

-Si je dois vous expliquer en quoi consiste le métier d'analyste, la porte est ouverte. Maintenant, commençons.

Bon, j'avais jeté un froid en parlant d'un sujet qui fâche : le début du cours. Tant mieux, je suis toujours plus à ma place quand les autres ne le sont pas. Discrètement, je fis le point. Seule une dizaine avait déjà sorti de quoi prendre en note, pour les autres, ça allait être la panique. Je n'attendis pas les retardataires pour continuer, afin de ne pas soupirer devant leur incompétence. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas une mauvaise professeur, c'est juste que la seule raison pour laquelle je donne ces cours, c'est pour avoir la paix. Et les nouveaux papiers de James. Ce type me fera vendre mon âme au diable. Sans oublier que si c'est _ça_ les futurs analystes de la CIA, nous étions mal partis. Non, je ne suis pas dédaigneuse. Je suis juste moi.

-Les gens, fis-je en guise d'introduction.

Des regards bovins me répondirent. Qu'ai-je fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? À qui ai-je tant déplu qu'il fallait un châtiment divin à mon encontre ? Je ne suis qu'une innocente petite analyste ! Enfin, innocente, façon de parler. Contrairement à eux, ça faisait longtemps que je suis allée au feu.

-En règle générale, on ne voit que deux choses chez les gens : ce qu'on veut y voir, et ce qu'ils veulent bien nous montrer. Notre métier est de voir ce que nous ne voulons pas voir, et ce qu'ils cachent, dis-je du même ton que j'emploierais pour lire une liste de course.

Moi ! Donnez un cours ! Et puis quoi encore ? Le monde des analystes est sans pitié, qu'ils crèvent, je ne céderais pas ma place ! Oui, je suis méchante, mais, c'est moi qui ai les cookies ! Sans oublier que je suis là pour les pousser à bout. Bon, je me calme. Restons professionnelle, c'est comme faire un rapport à l'oral. En beaucoup plus chiant. Oui, ça m'emmerde d'être là, mais, c'était mon travail. Et si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je devais le faire pour James. C'était son avenir que j'avais entre les mains. Si je travaillais pour la CIA, c'était uniquement pour ça. Et même Fury approuvait mon choix. Oui, je vais aux toilettes sans le lui dire, c'est juste que je l'ai prévenu que j'avais un nouvel employeur à ajouter à ma liste. Maintenant, il y a le SHIELD, la CIA et lui. Je suis sure que ma vie peut encore se compliquer. Si, c'est possible, j'en suis certaine.

-Pour cela, il faut passer outre notre nature de juger ceux qui nous entourent, continuai-je comme si de rien n'était. Nous jugeons la façon dont des inconnus s'habillent, la façon dont nos voisins entretiennent leur pelouse, et la façon dont nos connaissances se comportent en public...

Bon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je me fais chier. Donner un cours, ça avait l'air plus marrant à la télévision. Encore une illusion brisée. Je retins un soupir et continuai sur ma lancée. Plus vite, j'aurais fini mon travail, plus vite, je pourrais retourner à ma petite vie tranquille. Et à mes cabinets vus que j'ai encore la nausée. Je dois vraiment prendre rendez-vous chez un médecin.

-Oui, nous portons constamment ce genre de jugement...

Moi, la première, mais étant consciente de ce problème, je pouvais y pallier facilement. Comme en réponse à ma pensée, une fille au premier rang eut un sourire moqueur. Tant pis pour elle, car je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Je déteste l'incompétence sous n'importe quelle forme.

-Mademoiselle ? Interpellais-je cette jeune fille. Oui, vous qui riez, faites-nous donc partager votre hilarité.

Vu que mon ton venait de passer de neutre à presque froid, je ne pense pas qu'il encourageait le rire, pourtant, c'est avec un grand sourire de défi qu'elle me regarda. Je les avais prévenu que je serais tout sauf une amie, il était temps de leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu de ma méchanceté.

-Nous sommes là pour juger les autres, et vous dites de ne pas le faire, se fit-elle un peu trop sure d'elle.

Que c'est mignon l'innocence. J'eus un sourire mauvais. Je voyais le genre de femme qu'elle était. J'allais la massacrer pour mon plus grand plaisir et l'un de ses plus grandes hontes. Mais pas la dernière si elle continuait sur ce chemin.

-Je vois quel est votre problème. Laissez-moi faire une rapide analyse de votre cas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, je fus plus rapide. Il était temps de leur montrer qu'un rien pouvait les perdre.

-Vous vous prenez trop au sérieux pour vous soucier de ce que vous portez et vous mettez cet espèce de pull difforme. Vous considérez même que vous ne suivez absolument pas ce que des stylistes disent de porter. Mais, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce pull n'est pas juste bleu. Il n'est pas turquoise, en fait, c'est un pull céruléens. Je suppose que vous ignorez qui est Oscar de la Renta et, qu'en deux mille deux, il a repris les vestes militaires céruléennes. Son idée s'est retrouvée dans un bac de liquidation de ridicules boutiques de prêt-à-porter, ce qui l'a popularisé. En gros, c'est des gens que vous n'avez jamais vus de votre vie et dont vous ignorez l'existence qui a décidé de comment vous êtes habillée aujourd'hui.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, et elle me fusillait du regard. Se rappelant que j'étais son professeur, elle finit par baisser les yeux, les joues rouges à cause de son énervement.

-L'analyse, ce n'est pas juste dire ce qu'à fait une personne. Ça, le plus crétin des policiers a été formé pour ça. L'analyse, c'est trouver le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue ? Parce que vous étiez sure de vous et que je me trompais. Comment je vous ai eu ? Parce que j'ai plus de connaissance que vous et que je sais les utiliser.

-Vous avez dit des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec ma question ! Se défendit-elle.

-Parce que je vous ai analysé et non jugé, lui répondis-je calmement.

Il faut toujours être plus calme que la personne en face de vous, si elle ne vous aime pas, c'est le meilleur moyen pour la mettre hors d'elle.

-Mon père dit que vous n'êtes qu'une sale terroriste et que votre place est en prison ! M'attaqua-t-elle.

-J'adore les rumeurs, ça me permet d'apprendre des choses sur moi que j'ignorais.

Note à moi-même : trouver qui est son père et régler le problème avant qu'il m'attire des ennuis. Je le ferais plus tard, là, je devais garder mon calme. Je sentais mon masque de professeur se fissurer pour faire place à l'impitoyable Cœur de glace, et je ne pouvais même pas prendre une bouffée d'air pour me calmer. Je me concentrais sur les muscles de mon visage pour ne pas lui laisser voir la part de sociopathe qui est en moi.

-Il dit que vous êtes une tueuse.

-Là, il dit vrai, confirmais-je.

Elle parut surprise comme si je venais de la frapper au visage. J'avais juste confirmé la vérité. J'avais tué, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Si elle cherchait à me voir me défendre, elle s'est trompée d'adresse. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, mais, je n'en ai pas honte non plus.

-Votre père vous a-t-il dit que mes « victimes » sont des terroristes et des agents d'HYDRA, ou il était trop occupé à me critiquer ? Lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

J'étais passée aux murmures qui ont plus d'impact que les cris, et je ne cachais pas la froideur qui m'avait valu mon surnom. Si elle persistait à ne pas savoir quand s'arrêter, cette fille allait se faire tuer.

-J'ignore qui est votre père, jeune fille, mais s'il me connaît, il doit savoir ma réputation. À mon avis, il vous a mis en garde contre moi et vous a conseillé de faire profil bas, continuais-je sur le même ton. Vous voulez mon avis ? La prochaine fois, écoutez-le, il est bien plus intelligent que vous.

Et voilà comment on se retrouve à menacer l'une de ses élèves. J'avais bien dit que me filer ce job était une mauvaise idée. Je me redressais, et un silence de mort régnait en maître dans la salle. Bienvenu dans le monde réel, ici, tout le monde a une part d'ombre. Certains la nient, moi, je fais avec. Cette fille ne le savait pas encore, mais, elle allait avoir une appréciation dans son dossier, et ça n'allait pas être le genre de remarques que l'on aime avoir. « Ne sait pas se tenir ». Personne ne voudrait d'une analyste qui est incapable de faire profil bas quand il le faut. Comment ça, je me venge sur elle ? Sans doute, un peu, mais, au moins, je ne la virais pas de mon cours.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut commenter ma vie ? Demandais-je à la cantonade. Non ?

Je marquais une pause, laissant le silence bien imprégner mon public avant de reprendre.

-Si quelqu'un d'autre veut faire un commentaire aussi constructif que ceux de votre camarade, ne vous gênez pas, je suis payée à l'heure.

Et voilà comment on enfonce le clou prouvant que vous avez raté votre coup. La demoiselle qui avait osé intervenir était reléguée au rang de gènes, comme quoi, je n'avais pas à m'énerver du tout, ça c'est réglé tout seul.

-Bon. Qui peut me dire qui est le couple parfait ? Personne ? C'est pourtant simple, tout le monde l'a vu au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Vous, là, dites-moi un couple parfait.

-Euh... Barbie et Ken.

Il eut quelques rires, pourtant, la réponse était intéressante. Soit ce garçon était ouvert d'esprit, soit, il avait dit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Dans les deux cas, je pourrais faire quelque chose de lui.

-Presque, je suis navrée de vous apprendre qu'après plus de quarante-trois ans de fiançailles, Barbie a plaqué Ken pour un surfeur Australien. Comme quoi, même chez les jouets, le bonheur a une fin.

-Qui est intéressé par cette information ? Demanda la fille de toute à l'heure.

Si elle voulait survivre, elle allait avoir intérêt à apprendre à se taire. À force de parler à tort-et-à-travers, j'allais la virer de mon cours.

-Plus de monde que vous ne pourrez le croire. Et pour votre gouverne, une information, quel-quelle soit est rarement inutile. Un autre veut tenter sa chance ? Personne ?

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. À douze ans, je savais déjà qui était le couple parfait.

-Le couple parfait est l'union de deux âmes sœurs dont l'amour ne meurt jamais. C'est deux amants dont la liaison n'est jamais menacée. Les deux compagnons qui s'accordent une confiance totale. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, permettez-moi de vous le présenter : ils se tiennent droit au sommet d'un gâteau à la crème. Le secret de leur succès ? Ils n'ont pas à se regarder dans les yeux ou à s'adresser la parole.

Et maintenant, je viens de leur dire que les films romantiques sont juste des rêves, bientôt, ils comprendront que le « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » est juste un truc qu'on dit aux enfants pour les rassurer. L'amour, c'est une bataille, et comme pour tous les combats, rien n'est jamais garantis.

* * *

**_**Au début, je pensais faire un cours où Joyce sera gentille, puis je me suis rappelée que l'on parle de Joyce. Je ne la voyais pas être patiente avec des gens qu'elle juge incompétent.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	74. 4-4 Et l'invité surprise

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait un super résumé pour cette partie ! Mais le site est chiant, je ne peux pas le mettre en entier là où tout le monde peut le lire. Pour une fois que je savais quoi mettre dedans... * soupire *

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : D'un autre côté, Joyce a fait payé à ses élèves le fait qu'elle soit obligée de leur donner un cours, ce n'est pas un très bon professeur._

* * *

**Chapitre 74 :**** Et l'invité surprise.**

Mon père était mort de rire. Je pense que la situation amusait un peu moins ses supérieurs. Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Bon d'accord, la moitié des mômes ont dû penser que si, c'était ma faute quand même, vu qu'ils ont demandé à avoir un autre professeur. Ils ont même fait une pétition pour que je dégage. Personnellement, je dis : tant mieux ! Il ne reste que ceux qui veulent vraiment travailler. L'analyse est dure, seuls les meilleurs peuvent y arriver. Et puis, c'est de leur faute ! Ils n'avaient pas à confondre la salle de classe avec un club de vacances. Mon seul problème est que cette sale peste qui a voulu m'insulter en me disant que j'étais une meurtrière était encore là. Je crois qu'elle reste juste pour me faire chier. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle y parvient assez bien. Je déteste cette fille, le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire. Vivement que l'on soit en octobre. Et oui, je suis obligée de donner des cours que jusqu'en octobre, après, c'est la liberté ! Enfin presque, mon père doit me garder à l'œil et je dois lui parler au moins une fois par semaine. Et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le sol américain. Il y a ce détail aussi. Personnellement, ça me fait chier, parce qu'à cause de cette clause, je ne peux pas accompagner James dès qu'il doit quitter les États-Unis. Attendez. De mémoire, sur le contrat, il y a marqué le sol américain. Hors les États-Unis ne sont qu'un morceau du continent américain. Si, par exemple, je vais au Canada, je sortirais du pays, mais, d'un point de vu littéraire, je serais sur le sol américain. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai un esprit particulièrement tordu, et j'adore ça.

-Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire à son père...

Oui, je pense à ma liberté tout en restant coincer sur l'emmerdeuse. En parlant d'emmerdeur, j'ai eu un bon accord avec la CIA, mais, je suis sure que mon père a fait exprès de m'obliger à ne pas pouvoir perdre l'avion. Une chance qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai un jet. Et oui, je ne compte pas le lui dire. Mon jet sera une carte « sortie de prison ». Sans oublier qu'en ce moment, c'est James qui l'utilise parce qu'il est en mission en Europe et que je ne peux pas quitter le continent américain et que ça me fait chier ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il risque ça peau sans moi qui me pose problème, c'est celui que ça fait faire presque un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je crois qu'il me manque. Et... Je ne suis pas faite pour attendre des heures que mon homme décide de rentrer à la maison. Attendez... « Mon homme »... Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis entrain de me transformer en pauvre fille désespérée. Par tous les Saint de l'Enfer et du Paradis, il faut que je fasse quelque chose contre ça ! Il me faut une bonne emmerde qui va me prendre cinq semaines à être réglée ! Bon. Je dois découvrir qui est le père de la pouffiasse et lui pourrir la vie ! Voilà une activité saine et équilibrée ! En plus, j'adore faire chier le monde !

Une sonnerie retentit dans mon appartement. En parlant d'emmerdes, la vie aussi est douée pour pourrir la vie, surtout la mienne d'ailleurs. Passant devant mon père en soupirant, j'allais ouvrir avec ma chance légendaire, c'était James, il ne manquait plus que lui pour que la loi de Murphy soit à son maximum. Sharon se tenait devant moi. Je suis mauvaise langue, la situation pouvait se compliquer encore un peu plus. Le tout était de savoir quelle emmerde allait me retomber dessus.

-J'ai été mutée à New-York, me dit-elle.

Au moins, j'aurais une alliée dans cette ville. Vu ma situation, c'est déjà ça.

-Aller, rentre, mon père est là, lui appris-je en soupirant.

En cinq mots, je lui avais demandé de me soutenir moralement. Il... Il y avait comme une odeur. J'eus un haut de cœur qui eut pour résultat de me faire courir jusqu'au cabinet les plus proches. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais, ça va faire un mois qu'un rien me donne envis de vomir. Rien que l'odeur du liquide vaisselle me donnait la nausée, par chance pour moi, mon père vient de m'offrir un lave-vaisselle. Il devait en avoir mare que je lui fasse manger des plats pré-préparés dans des assiettes en papier pour ne pas avoir de vaisselle à faire. Ok, je m'écarte de la question. Le problème, c'est que ça faisait environ un mois que ça durait, il fallait vraiment que j'aille voir un médecin pour me faire soigner. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envis de le faire. Lorsque j'eus fini par me vider l'estomac, je relevais la tête. Mon père se tenait à côté de moi et me tendait une serviette. Lorsque je la pris, je me rendis compte qu'elle était fraiche et humide, j'en rêvais.

-Je comprends mieux comment tu as fait pour mettre en dépression le quart de la classe.

Je passais la serviette sur mon visage pour ne pas lui répliquer une insulte, c'est mon père, je lui dois le respect.

-Tu as toujours été insupportable lorsque tu es malade.

Hein ? Même pas vrai. Enfin si, je me rappelle qu'une fois, mes parents ont dû me courir après dans tout le Bourg afin de m'emmener chez le médecin. Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas envis d'être vaccinée. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une raison, mais j'avais six ans ! Il y a prescription !

-Et moi qui ai toujours cru que c'était la conséquence de son coma, commenta très utilement Sharon.

Ça doit être le mois : pourrissons la vie de Joyce. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu la note, j'aurais pu m'enfuir avant que ça commence.

-Non, et je ne vous parle pas de la fois où elle...

-Stop ! Intervins-je. Stop ! Là, tu deviens effrayant, papa !

Mon père nostalgique... C'est hyper flippant ! Il donne presque l'impression d'être un père normal. On pourrait presque croire qu'il a été présent.

-Mais, la fois la plus amusante, c'était...

Dites-moi pourquoi j'ai parlé ? Personne ne m'a écouté. Et c'est tout un monde, je suis à quatre pattes entrain de tout vomir, et ils papotent. Pour mon père, ça ne me surprend pas, mais Sharon est censée être ma meilleure amie ! Trahison ! Non, je n'exagère pas.

.

.

Je fixais mon magasine sans le lire. J'avais bien conscience que mon père avait fait des pieds et des mains pour m'avoir ce rendez-vous et Sharon était venue spécialement chez moi pour m'y conduire. Mais, je ne voulais pas y aller !

-Viens, c'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous.

-Non pas tout de suite, je lis un article passionnant sur un type qui voulait agresser une bonne sœur.

-Quel genre de sinistre individu a envie de faire du mal à une bonne sœur ?

-Quelqu'un qui a regardé « La Mélodie du Bonheur » une fois de trop ?

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec moi-même, j'ai toujours adoré le moment où les sœurs avouent avoir pêché à la mère supérieure lorsque les nazis n'arrivent pas à faire démarrer leurs voitures. J'ai toujours trouvé ce moment super, car, personne ne soupçonne les bonnes sœurs. Il ne faut pas ce fier à leur air de sainte, c'est moi qui vous le dis, et pas seulement parce que je suis un peu paranoïaque.

-En fait, tu n'as pas envis d'y aller.

Exactement. Et Sharon Carter remporte notre Grand Prix, on l'applaudit bien fort ! Mais, ça ne servira à rien, parce que je n'irais pas ! Je n'aime pas les médecins ! Ils trouvent toujours que vous avez un truc au nom compliqué et vous payez un fric fou pour vous entendre dire que tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est se moucher ! Merci, mais, non merci.

-Soit tu restes ici et je m'arrange pour dire à Barnes que tu es malade et que tu refuses d'aller te faire soigner, soit tu ramènes ton cul.

-Cul en route.

Quoi ? Si James apprend que je ne vais pas bien, il serait capable de revenir exprès pour m'enlever pour me conduire de force chez le médecin. Au temps que j'y aille tout de suite, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Allez, haut les cœurs ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Tellement hâte que je traine des pieds. Youhou... J'adore aller chez le médecin. Mon Dieu, achevez-moi, par pitié.

-Et ne fait pas l'enfant, me dit mon amie en me trainant jusqu'à la sortie de mon appartement.

Ma chère Sharon, tu ne m'as jamais vu faire l'enfant, et ce n'est pas bien de me donner des idées quand je n'ai pas envis de faire quelque chose.

.

.

-Toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que l'air était gratuit... Puis, j'ai acheté un paquet de chips.

-Joyce, ça va aller, voulut me rassurer Sharon.

Ça se voit que ce n'est pas elle qui on a dû faire une prise de sang pour avoir un diagnostique. Et en plus, j'ai dû revenir, car il fallait que ça soit analysé. Ne me regardez pas, je ne sais pas comment mon père a fait pour qu'on puisse avoir les résultats aussi vite, mais, il l'a fait. Pourquoi est-ce que les emmerdes sont toujours pour les mêmes ? Ah oui, à cause de la loi de Murphy. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de ce type, mais, je déteste sa loi. Tout comme je déteste cette salle d'attente, sauf ce tableau de Toucan. Il est mignon. Vous pensez que je peux le mettre dans mon sac ? Ok, je délire complètement. Je crois que si je partais maintenant, ça ira beaucoup mieux. J'allais me tirer d'ici, lorsque le médecin arriva. Damned. Il se mit à parler et, je me mis à songer sérieusement à débrancher mon cerveau quand il m'annonça un tout petit, minuscule détail.

-Comment ?

On pourrait croire qu'à mon âge, j'ai un certain sens de la répartie, en bah, non. Parfois, je ne sais pas construire des phrases correctes. Généralement, ça veut dire que je suis dans la merde.

-Votre corps se prépare juste à accomplir le miracle de la vie.

S'il se met à chanter la chanson du Roi Lion, je me tire. Ça m'apprendra à fréquenter que des gens bizarres. Quoique, du point de vu du New Jersey, ce médecin est totalement sain d'esprit. Oui, je sais qu'on est à New-York et pas dans ma ville natale, je disais juste que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

-Quoi ?

-La cigogne va livrer un petit chou ou une petite rose.

Qu'est-ce que ce type a bu ? En tout cas, j'en veux ! Parce qu'il doit sacrément être bourré pour se planter comme ça. J'ai dû mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il n'y pas ni potager, ni jardin chez moi.

-Hein ?

-Vous avez une brioche au four.

Non, je ne crois pas. Non. No. Niet. La réponse est non. Vous connaissez la chanson ? C'est une poupée qui fait non, non, non. Toute la journée, elle fait non, non, non. Bah, là, c'est pareil. La réponse est non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

-Heu...

Pour ma défense, je commence à être à court de mot pour lui dire de répéter, parce que je refuse de comprendre.

-Votre famille va s'agrandir ! S'énerva le docteur.

Où est Lulu la tortue quand on a besoin d'elle ? Je préfère encore avoir affaire à elle qu'entendre une connerie comme ça. Pour la simple raison que ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas ! Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite ! Dans un ou deux peut-être ! En tout cas, là, ce n'est pas le bon moment !

-Autrement dit ?

-Vous êtes enceinte, finit par lâcher le médecin.

Bah voilà, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que ça. Bon, ça, c'est fait, maintenant, il reste le problème de : mais, c'est quoi de bordel, putain ! Je ne peux pas attendre un petit bébé, je suis encore emmerdée par la CIA ! Un bébé... Un bébé, ça demande du temps, de l'attention ! Hors, je passe la moitié de ma vie à ne pas essayer de me faire tuer.

-Mais on a utilisé un préservatif !

-Vous savez, ces trucs ne sont fiables qu'à quatre-vint sept pour-cent...

Mais c'est un scandale ! Oui, parfaitement ! On se fout de nous ! Révolution !

-Et je suis dans les trois pour-cent d'emmerdées. Ils devraient l'écrire sur la boite !

-C'est écrit sur la boite...

Damned.

* * *

**_**Et oui, un ou une petite Joyce est en route. Je n'ai pas pu résister.**_**

**_**Le chapitre suivant est un peu plus sérieux, ce qui n'est pas difficile, je dois le reconnaître.**_**

**_**À la revoilure !**_**


	75. 4-5 Et la tarte aux noix de pékan et au

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Lulu-folle d'avoir aimé la page facebock d'Hiccup. Ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Désolée, mais, le vaudou, ça ne marche pas sur moi, je ne spoilie pas ma propre histoire volontairement;)._

_Andrea : Il faut croire que j'ai été prévisible, il faut que j'arrange ça._

_Mero : Le cycle éterneeeeeeeel !_

* * *

****Chapitre 75 :******** Et la tarte aux noix de pékan et au miel.****

J'avais sept ans lorsque ma mère a commencé à m'apprendre à porter un masque. Je crois me souvenir que c'était une belle journée de printemps. Nous étions toutes les deux dans la cuisine de notre petite maison. À l'époque, je n'avais pas compris que le compte à rebours qui nous conduira au divorce de mes parents six ans plus tard était déjà enclenché. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas compris qu'ils commençaient déjà à s'entre-déchirer en m'utilisant comme excuse. Pour être franche, je ne l'ai compris il n'y a pas très longtemps, et plus par accident qu'autre chose. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que mon père n'était peut-être pas le seul responsable dans cette affaire, ça a été comme si on avait allumé la lumière. La vérité, c'est que ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a utilisé comme arme le premier, c'était ma mère.

Pour faire simple, il faut revenir en mille neuf cent quatre-vingts quinze à Trenton dans le New Jersey. Bon, commençons. Il était une fois, une famille qui n'était pas riche, mais qui n'était pas pauvre. Les parents avaient eu quatre enfants, dont le plus jeune était une petite fille. Notre histoire commence par une innocente question qu'elle pausa à sa mère.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Une tarte aux noix de pékan et au miel, me répondit ma mère._

_-Je t'aide si tu veux, lui proposais-je._

_-Ma tarte est finie, mais je vais t'apprendre à faire la chantilly._

_Elle commença à me guider pendant que je réalisais pour la première fois ce type de crème. C'était quelque chose qui me semblait si compliquer à l'époque, maintenant, je savais que la vie était bien plus compliquée qu'une chose aussi simple._

_-Cela dit, il y a tellement de choses que je devrais t'apprendre avant ça, fit-elle en me regardant._

_-Comme quoi ? Dis-je à moitié concentrée sur mon travail._

_-Disons, comment devenir une femme toi aussi. C'est la leçon la plus importante que je peux te transmettre, m'expliqua-t-elle. Et quand la crème s'épaissit, tu bats un peu plus vite._

_-Je ne deviendrais pas une femme juste en grandissant ? M'étonnais-je._

_-Oh, non, Joyce. Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. Mais, tu es assez grande pour que je te parle du masque._

_-Quel masque ?_

_-C'est ainsi que ma mère l'appelait. C'est le visage que tu montres quand tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent ce que tu ressens. Toutes les femmes bien éduquées cachent leurs émotions. C'est très utile. Particulièrement avec les hommes. Si un homme sait ce que tu penses, ça lui donne du pouvoir sur toi. Par exemple, si un homme sait à quel point tu l'aimes, il ne fera pas d'efforts. Au lieu de ça, il te fera souffrir, égoïstement, cruellement et constamment._

_-Est-ce que papa sait que tu l'aimes ?_

_-Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui à maintes reprises._

_La voix de ma mère était sèche, je sentais bien qu'elle était furieuse, mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas contre moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer d'un moment à l'autre, et ça me terrifiait. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère verser une larme._

_-C'est contre lui que tu es fâchée ?_

_-Oui._

_-Si tu n'es pas contente, alors, pourquoi tu lui fais son gâteau préféré ?_

_-Parce qu'après toutes ses années, j'ai oublié comment porter mon masque. Alors, aujourd'hui, vois-tu, il faut que je détourne son attention avec cette tarte. Quand je vais la lui servir, ton père sera tellement heureux qu'il ne verra pas toute cette désolation dans mon regard._

_-La désolation ?_

_-C'est une émotion. Celle que tu peux ressentir quand un ami t'appelle pour te dire que la voiture de ton époux était sur le parking d'un certain motel, et qu'elle était garée à côté de celle de sa dévouée secrétaire._

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, à l'époque, j'étais trop jeune. Ma mère prit une grande inspiration, et elle me fit un léger sourire parfaitement lumineux, sauf que ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ma mère sourire comme ça, et ça me serrait le cœur. À chaque fois que mon père était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle jouait la comédie._

_-Si tu aimes un homme, il faut que tu mettes ton masque, Joyce. Entraîne-toi._

_Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, je voulais juste voir ses yeux pétiller un peu._

_-Non, pas comme ça mon ange. Il faut que tu esquisses juste un léger sourire dans ces moments-là. Parfaits. Avec une telle expression, il est clair que personne ne saura ce que tu penses au fond de toi._

_-Et les hommes ne me feront jamais de mal ?_

_-Espérons._

À l'époque, j'étais naïve. Si seulement nous avions su à cette époque... Ça aurait peut-être tout changé, ou rien. Impossible à savoir. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler pour le SHIELD, très vite, j'ai découvert qu'il me fallait un peu plus d'un masque. Pour le principal, au lieu du sourire, j'avais opté pour la froideur. Parfois, juste pour m'amuser malgré moi, je prenais un masque qui me donnait l'air d'une ravissante idiote. Rarement, je reprenais celui que m'avait appris ma mère. J'avais toujours gardé mon masque, sauf avec deux hommes. Le premier, Edward, avait bien failli réussir à me détruire. Le second était James. Ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas moi qui avais abandonné mon masque, c'était lui qui me l'avait retiré. Je l'avais laissé faire. Maintenant, je le regrettais un peu, car, j'avais une chose très importante à lui dire, et je ne savais pas comment faire. Alors, j'étais entrain de lui faire une tarte aux noix de pékan et au miel, que j'accompagnerais de crèmes chantilly. Et, durant tout le repas, je porterais le masque qui sourit parce que je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je portais un enfant et qu'il le veille ou non, je le garderais.

Bien entendu que j'étais terrifiée par la perspective d'être mère, mais, quelque chose en moi me poussait à accepter le fait que plus rien ne sera comme avant. C'était peut-être le fait que quelque part, tout au fond de moi, j'avais toujours voulu être une mère, même si je ne savais pas comment faire. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais la jolie maison, la barrière blanche et le chien... Mais, j'allais donner la vie. Non, avorter n'était pas une option. L'arrivée de cet enfant était accidentelle, mais c'était un accident merveilleux. Si James ne voulait pas de cet enfant... Je lui laisserais l'appartement, mais, je partirais. Non, je n'allais pas le mettre au pied du mur, je continuerais à l'aider du mieux que je le pourrais. Sauf que je n'abandonnerais pas mon bébé. J'allais devoir trouver un boulot fixe et pas seulement des choses qui sont payées à la mission ou à la prestation. Il allait falloir que je me range un minimum. Je ne pourrais plus courir après les méchants dans tous les États-Unis. Damned.

Stark et Rogers m'avaient tous les deux proposé à emplois. Dans le cas du premier, j'étais sure d'avoir la paix, car il lâcherait son armée d'avocat pour s'en assurer. Le deuxième était l'un des symboles de l'Amérique, personne n'a envis de se le mettre à dos. Les deux sont des bons plans, mais il y a un gros problème dans les deux choix. Les « idées de génie » de Stark me donnent des envis de meurtre. Et je n'ai pas encore dit à Rogers que James et moi sommes plus que proches. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes solutions à ce problème, tout ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne pouvais pas continuer à dépendre du bon vouloir de mon père. Je regardais ma montre, ça faisait trois heures que James aurait dû rentrer. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'annoncer une heure d'arrivée si c'est pour être en retard.

Je n'aime pas attendre, à chaque fois, je me mets à réfléchir à mes angoisses. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, et mon angoisse pour ce qui se passera quand Rogers saura que je suis en couple avec son ami d'enfance, me faisait peur. Je n'étais pas idiote, et je savais qu'il le prendra mal, tout comme je savais que c'était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Un vieux dicton dit que ceux qui ne peuvent pas se rappeler du passé sont condamnés à le répéter, mais ceux qui refuse d'oublier le passé sont condamnés à le revivre. Rogers ne fait que pas se souvenir de son passé, il s'y accroche comme une moule à son rochet. Ce n'est pas une attitude saine, même moi, je peux le voir. Et pour que je voie une catastrophe arrivée bien à l'avance, il faut vraiment qu'elle soit grosse. Tôt ou tard, cette situation allait exploser et je serais aux premières loges pour me prendre le retour de bâton. Toute action a une réaction, c'est l'une des règles de l'univers. Comme le fait que notre passé nous rattrape toujours.

Je le savais bien, j'avais appris cette leçon en manquant de me faire tuer. Je me rappelle encore des circonstances qui ont conduit à la mort du cousin d'Edward. J'avais été trop sure de moi, il est avait profité. Et la seule raison qui faisait que j'étais encore en vie, c'était que j'étais vraiment dure à tuer à cause d'un foutu sérum. Damned. J'avais oublié ce détail. Si ce truc coule dans mes veines, le bébé que je porte y sera exposé et... Dieu, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure brebis de votre troupeau, mais s'il vous plaît, n'imposer pas ce fardeau à mon enfant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si des gens ont voulut se prendre pour vous. Il n'a rien demandé, alors foutez-lui la paix, s'il vous plaît. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer le futur de ce petit si ce sérum coulait dans ses veines. Avec les parents qu'il a, il a toutes les chances de vouloir sauver le monde et de risquer sa vie pour défendre ce qu'il croit juste. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour mon enfant. Je savais qu'elle demandait trop de sacrifice. Pourtant, il fallait bien que des gens se dévouent pour faire le sale boulot, et je suis de ces gens.

James finit par arriver me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je l'entendis entrer chez moi, je me retournais prête à lui balancer une vacherie, mais, une boule dans ma gorge m'en empêcha. Il tenait la main à une petite fille de... Quatre ou cinq ans, pas plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient tout autour d'elle, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris chaleureux, si loin du bleu glacial des miens. Je sentis mon cœur fondre alors qu'elle me regardait apeurée tout en serrant un ours en peluche contre elle. J'eus envis de me précipiter pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui jurer que tout ira bien, mais la façon dont elle se tenait derrière James m'en empêchait. Elle avait peur. Je me mis à genoux sans faire le moindre geste brusque. Pauvre adorable petite chose... J'aurais tant voulu la rassurer.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.

-Lulu ne parle qu'Allemand, me signala enfin James.

Il faudrait que je lui explique deux trois choses sur quand il faut donner les informations. Et aussi que la prochaine fois, il peut téléphoner avant de ramener une fillette à la maison.

-Hallo, mein Name ist Joyce. _(1)_

Il n'y avait pas que de la peur dans ses grands yeux de biche, il y avait aussi... De la curiosité. Ce n'était donc pas moi qui l'effrayais, juste un lieu et une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. C'était de l'inconnu qu'elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour la rassurer ? Je sais !

-Möchten Sie etwas zu essen ? _(2)_

Elle secoua sa mignonne petite tête dans tous les sens. Pour moi, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus James dans la même pièce que nous.

-Sie Sind sicher ? _(3)_

Nouveau signe négatif. Nous avons donc une cliente difficile, pas grave, j'adore les défis !

-Schade, ich hatte Schokolade... _(4)_

Non, le chocolat ne la tente pas ? Voilà une étrange petite fille. Bon, qu'est-ce qui marcherait pour moi ?

-Pie Pekannüsse und Honig... _(5)_

Dommage, c'est ce que j'ai dans le four. Bon, option trois. Pourquoi finis-je toujours par choisir l'option trois ? Ah oui, parce qu'un plan B ne me suffit jamais, je dois toujours improviser.

-Ich kann Ihnen einen Käsekuchen, wenn Sie bevorzugen. _(6)_

Non, pas de cheesecake. Réfléchis un peu Joyce, toutes les petites filles ne sont pas toi et qui ne veulent pas de chocolat. Je sais ! Elles veulent quelques choses de sucrer qui pousse sur un arbre, bref, elles veulent des fruits ! Toutes les petites filles sages aiment les fruits ! Et pas que les petites filles sages d'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'aime les fruits, surtout quand ils sont en pâtisserie.

-Es dei denn, Sie eine Frucht essen wollen. _(7)_

-A Pear, bitte Sie, Frau Joyce. _(8)_

Oh ! Quel petit ange bien élevé. Je suis sous son charme. Quelle mignonne enfant... Je fonds totalement pour elle.

-Die Wünsche sind Bestellungen von miss _(9)_, lui répondis-je alors qu'elle m'adressait un petit sourire timide**.**

Une chance que j'ai acheté des poires ce matin, sinon, j'étais foutue. Je me relevais et allais chercher le fruit tant désiré. Non, je n'ai pas forcé la main de cette petite pour qu'elle me le demande, pas du tout. J'ai juste un peu insisté. Et je ne suis pas à ses ordres, c'est juste une formule de politesse. Ce n'est pas un enfant qui va faire sa loi chez moi, ça non. Oui, c'est ça, j'y crois, alors c'est vrai. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis vraiment pas douée en auto-persuasion. Bref, je suis foutue. Damned.

* * *

**_**Mes connaissances en Allemand vienne de Google traduction, je vous présente donc mes excuses pour les erreurs que vous pourrez trouver.**_**

**_**À la revoilure !**_**

* * *

**_**(1)Bonjour, mon nom est Joyce.**_**

**_**(2)Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?**_**

**_**(3)Es-tu sure de toi ?**_**

**_**(4)Dommage, j'ai du chocolat...**_**

**_**(5)De la tarte aux noix de pékan et au miel...**_**

**_**(6)Je peux te faire un cheesecake si tu préfères.**_**

**_**(7)À moins que tu souhaites manger un fruit.**_**

**_**(8)Une poire, s'il te plait, madame Joyce.**_**

**_**(9)Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres.**_**


	76. 4-6 Et l'adaptation

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour le truc des dinosaures dans cette histoire, mon frère et moi avions parié que je pourrais casser le nom de deux de ses peluches dans l'histoires. J'ai gagné une barquette de sushis ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Feu-Follet du 45 : Ça, c'est du service rapide. Non, Lulu est juste Lulu-folle ;). Oui, vous n'êtes que deux à vous êtes portée volontaire pour avoir un petit rôle dans mon histoire. Dommage pour les autres._

_ElnaBlack : Merci ^^._

_Isy : Tu es toute pardonnée. Réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_Andrea : Merci._

_Mero : Parce qu'ils s'ennuieront ?_

* * *

****Chapitre 76 :******** Et l'adaptation.****

Ralph Waldo Emerson a dit : « Il n'existe aucun secret qui ne peut être découvert, on ne peut rien cacher dans le monde civilisé. Notre société est comme un bal masqué, chacun y cache sa véritable nature et la révèle par le choix de son masque ». Je trouve qu'il a raison. J'ai beaucoup de chance, les seules personnes qui ont découvert la véritable identité de mon compagnon sont mon père, Fury et Sharon. Le premier parce qu'il est à la tête des analystes de la CIA, le deuxième parce que James le lui a dit, et la troisième, c'est moi qui aie cafté. On peut aussi compter mon frère ainé qui a deviné que ce n'était pas Joe le Rigolo, mais, il ne sait pas que James est le Soldat de l'hiver. D'ailleurs, Antonio n'a jamais entendu parler du Soldat de l'hiver. Mais, je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne. Il fallait que je parle à Rogers avant qu'il découvre la vérité tout seul. Mais avant ça, il fallait que James m'explique qui était-ce petit bout de chou qui dormait dans ma chambre avec, en guise de chemise de nuit, une de mes tuniques à quatre cent dollars. Mais, non, ce n'est pas trop cher pour un vêtement, la qualité à un coût, c'est tout, mais là n'est pas la question. Le sujet était une petite fille... Qui s'était nourrie que de poires ce soir. Elle en avait mangé un bon kilogramme. Je sens que demain, je serais bonne pour en racheter en urgence.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Le vrai problème se résume à quelques mots. En gros, ça donne : qui est cette fille ? Même l'objet de mes pensées. Et je me retrouvais dons à fixer James en attendant qu'il se décide à répondre à ma question muette. À vrai dire, s'il lui fallait une maison, j'étais prête à lui installer une chambre, mais, je voulais savoir d'où elle venait. Dans le fond, j'avais un peu peur d'apprendre que l'HYDRA avait bidouillé un truc avec les gènes de James et que le résultat était cette magnifique enfant. À la longue, je pourrais me faire à cette idée, c'est juste que toutes les choses que ça impliquait me foutait les jetons. Je ne suis pas une femme très courageuse, mais, je fais ce qui doit être fait. C'est ce que je fais toujours.

-C'est une orpheline, finit par lâcher Barnes. Elle... Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle a refusé de me lâcher la main durant trois jours.

Incroyablement mignonne comme histoire, mais, ça ne répond pas à toutes mes questions. Mon instinct me disait que le passé de cette gamine était un nid à emmerde. Oui, je parle du même instinct que celui qui me dit de la garder et de l'élever comme si elle était de ma chaire et de mon sang. Il faut croire que je ne sais pas éviter les ennuis même quand je les vois me foncer dedans à pleine vitesse.

-Tu sais, les enfants peuvent être têtu, quand il était petit, mon petit frère refusait de lâcher sa peluche de dinosaure. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il faisait parler Dino Cornu avec une petite voix stridente... Et je ne te parle même de se qui ce passait quand Dino Terrible rentrait en scène, lui racontais-je.

Il me regardait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que je voulais dire. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je parlais de mon frère. J'aurais peut-être dû lâcher la bombe sur ma grossesse plutôt... Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il faudrait que j'attende encore un peu, ça serait sans doute mieux.

-Joyce...

-Je suis enceinte.

Une chance que j'avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment, sinon, je ne sais pas quelle révélation j'aurais fait. La prochaine fois, c'est quoi ? J'annonce à Rogers que je couche avec James ? Si je continue comme ça, ça sera le cas. Dans le fond, ça serait sans doute le mieux.

-Je suis enceinte, mais, si tu veux que notre ainée soit l'enfant qui dort dans la pièce d'à côté, je... Je peux... Je peux l'aimer, James. Je suis sure que je peux y arriver. Je...

Je veux l'aimer. Si ça me permet de garder James, je pourrais le faire, je pourrais même être une bonne mère. Je savais que j'étais capable de tout pour ne pas finir toute seule. C'est étrange la vie, moi qui me voyais vivre en solitaire pour ne pas souffrir, je m'accrochais à mon semblant de famille de toutes mes forces. Je me mis à pleurer. Ce n'est pas que je ne pouvais pas aimer Lulu, c'est juste que ça faisait beaucoup pour moi. Et que j'étais toute seule pour m'occuper de tous les problèmes ! Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de deux enfants et suivre James partout. J'allais devoir rester à l'arrière et attendre. Je sentis deux bras m'envelopper et une odeur familière me remplit le nez.

-Ludovica.

À ses souhaits.

-Le prénom de Lulu est Ludovica. Et elle a quatre ans.

Maligne la gamine, si j'avais un nom pareil, moi aussi, j'utiliserais un diminutif. D'un autre côté, son futur père adoptif porte le nom du quinzième présidant des États-Unis, James Buchanan. Je crois que les prénoms pourris dont de famille. Pour l'instant, je suis la seule à échapper à cette règle vue que mon père s'appelle Albert. Attendez, la petite... Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Je suis la meilleure. Et comme je suis la meilleure, je peux gérer une grossesse et un enfant. Au pire, je pourrais demander de l'aide à... À Sharon. Oui. Sharon était bien à la fois une personne de confiance et neutre par rapport à mon passé familial. Si je m'arrangeais bien, je pourrais organiser correctement ma vie et être une bonne mère. Je pouvais le faire, j'étais très douée pour prévoir.

-Je dois repartir, Joyce.

Et voilà la bombe. Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Que je souhaite qu'il reste ? Que ce n'est pas cool de me laisser le bébé ? Que je veux une vraie conversation, car je suis enceinte et que nous allons adopter la gamine qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté ? J'étais en droit de dire tout ça, mais, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment, car, s'il y a bien une chose que James ne fuit pas, c'est ses responsabilités. En tout cas, j'aimerais qu'il me dise s'il m'a entendu quand j'ai dit que j'attendais un enfant. Je voulais qu'il réagisse à cette nouvelle.

-Tu n'as pas fini ta mission, résumais-je.

Il avait peut-être peur d'être père, mais un homme qui faisait passer un enfant avant son devoir avait toute mon admiration. Mon père n'en avait jamais été capable. Je savais qu'il devait le regretter, mais c'était un peu tard. Par chance, ce n'était pas trop tard, et il faisait de son mieux pour être un bon père. Sauf qu'il a un « mais ». Mais, je n'avais plus dix ans, et maintenant, ce n'était pas un père que je voulais, mais quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider sans poser de questions.

-Tu seras une bonne mère, que ce soit pour Lulu ou notre enfant à naître.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se tira. Oh, James. La vie est tellement plus compliquée que ça. J'ai besoin de te parler et de préparer la suite de notre histoire avec toi. Je ne peux pas continuer à prendre les décisions importantes toute seule. James a son mot à dire. Si seulement, il voulait bien comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de lui juste une heure, mais bien pour toute la vie. Lulu et le bébé auront besoin d'un père. Si seulement, je pouvais trouver le courage de le lui dire.

.

.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

-Lulu a besoin d'une nounou, et mon père a absolument voulu s'en charger. Au vu des interrogatoires, je ne suis même pas sure que Mary Poppins pourrait se qualifier.

Sharon ne dit rien, elle savait que l'apparente indifférence chronique de mon père m'avait profondément blessée durant mon enfance. Elle devait se douter que ça me faisait étrange de le voir s'inquiéter autant pour une enfant dont j'avais la garde depuis moins d'une semaine.

-Il veut sans doute se rapprocher de toi, et il ne sait pas comment faire, me dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose sans savoir comment.

-Tu pourrais commencer par ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui en t'occupant de Lulu.

C'est vrai. J'étais enceinte, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais retourner sur le terrain avant de longs mois, la nourrice pouvait attendre, mais pas Lulu. C'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence maternelle. C'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une mère. Je répondis au signe de la main que me fit la gamine de l'autre côté du terrain de jeux. Les enfants ont une capacité d'adaptation fascinante : elle arrive à se faire comprendre des autres alors qu'elle parle seulement l'allemand. Il allait falloir que je commence à lui chercher une école. Je voulais un endroit où elle s'intégrera facilement et où les gens n'auront pas de problèmes si elle se met à parler dans sa langue maternelle. Et il ne faut pas oublier la crise de panique qu'elle a eue quand elle a réalisé que James était parti sans elle. J'avais dû l'appeler en catastrophe pour qu'il la calme au téléphone. Je la comprenais, elle faisait confiance à ce type, et il l'emmenait dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas de repère pour lui laisser avec une quasi-inconnue. À sa place, moi aussi, j'aurais paniqué. La situation n'est pas idéale, mais, je fais de mon mieux quand même. J'avais même commencé à chercher une école pour Ludovica. Elle était largement en âge de rentrer en maternelle, il me fallait juste trouver le bon endroit. Car, au bout de quelques jours, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Lulu était très intelligente pour une petite fille de son âge, et elle apprenait très vite. J'avais peur de choisir la mauvaise école et qu'elle finisse par s'y ennuyer. Et puis merde ! Contrairement aux autres parents, je n'avais pas eu trois ans pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Je devais le faire tout de suite, parce que je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir m'occuper de cette petite toute la journée. Sauf que je n'étais pas sure qu'elle soit prête pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté, si je la coupais du monde pour la protéger, elle ne grandira jamais. Le mieux, c'était que je lui trouve un endroit où elle pourra s'épanouir.

Je commençais à comprendre à quel point c'était difficile de prendre des décisions qui influeront tout le reste de la vie d'un individu. La décision n'était jamais la meilleure, il y avait toujours un détail qui n'allait pas. Les meilleures écoles de la ville sont privées. Mais, j'avais peur qu'elle prenne des mauvaises habitudes à force de fréquenter qu'une partie de la population. Sans oublier que je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir continuer à payer l'établissement durant une année, je n'étais même pas sure de ne pas me faire tuer demain.

* * *

**_**J'ai eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas tellement le milieu qui m'a posé des problèmes, c'est la fin. Je ne savais pas comment terminer ce chapitre.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	77. Bonus 1 : La rencontre entre Joyce, Jame

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** La rencontre entre Joyce, James Barnes et Steve Rogers selon Funambulle

**Note :** Voici un petit bonus, pas écrit par moi. Allez, on applaudit tous Funambulle pour son OS !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Si Joyce et James réagissaient comme tout le monde, j'aurais plus de mal à surprendre mes lecteurs. Il savait que Joyce ne mettrait jamais une orpheline à la rue, tout comme il sait que Joyce ne lâchera pas l'affaire et que tôt ou tard, il devra lui donner une réponse. Je crois qu'en partant, il remet à plus tard une discutions qu'il ne veut pas avoir._

* * *

La rencontre entre Joyce, James Barnes et Steve Rogers selon Funambulle

La civile War entre les Avengers atteignit son paroxysme lorsque l'équipe de football américain de Manhattan décida de soutenir Tony Stark et de jouer leur prochain match, décisif dans la saison, en maillots rouge et or. Les choses auraient pu en rester là. Mais, c'était peu compter sur l'équipe adverse et l'obstination butée de Steve Rogers. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Brooklyn qui jouaient contre Manhattan dans une semaine rencontrèrent Captain America et acceptèrent de poser avec lui et son bouclier pour la Une du New York Times, le journal le plus lu de la ville.

Si cette image de superbes éphèbes – dont son collègue en tee-shirt insolemment moulant – a remué en Tony Stark des pulsions bisexuelles ou pas, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Mais, toujours est-il que le lendemain, il prenait l'affaire personnellement et s'assurait que son équipe puisse avoir des casques à l'effigie d'Iron Man pour le match. Les journaux s'attendaient à ce que Captain America riposte, et comme il ne refusait jamais un bon défi, on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir. Chaque joueur de Brooklyn arborait un magnifique boulier rouge et étoilé sur son maillot bleu à l'entraînement précédent le match.

Le supporters se pressaient avidement aux portes le matin-même, certains par amour pour leur équipe de soccer, d'autres pour défendre un de leur champion des Avengers, une seule pour protéger les belles valeurs des États-Unis.

Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de Joyce.

Joyce, qui aurait préféré rester chez elle après avoir fini un énième boulot pour Coulson à manger des glaces Ben &amp; Jerry's devant Amour, Gloire et Beauté ou à parfaire sa manucure et ses moues de connasse face au miroir. Mais elle était sur le dossier des Avengers et le boulot, c'était le boulot. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle attendait à l'entrée depuis quatre heures du matin pour être sure d'avoir une bonne place, en compagnie de supporters insupportables complètement surexcités. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu patience à sept heures trente à cause d'un klaxon qu'un gars faisait retentir trop près de son oreille. Elle avait enfoncé ledit klaxon dans une partie de son propriétaire qui voyait rarement le jour, et après ça, les gens avaient veillé à laisser une distance de trois mètres de diamètre entre elle et eux.

Joyce avait réservé un banc entier pour elle – vingt mètres de long, c'était bien le minimum acceptable, et elle était prête à défendre son territoire – puis, elle avait calmement sorti les affaires de son pique-nique. Quitte à être ici, autant manger de la glace Ben &amp; Jerry's.

Trop absorbée par son sandwich mayonnaise-surimi-avocat-escalope, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux pâles fixés sur elle, incapable de se détacher de sa silhouette. Elle fut observée jusqu'au début du match, soit sept heures plus tard.

C'était la folie dans les gradins et sur le terrain. Même Joyce qui avait l'habitude des accidents de parcours – ou plutôt des scénario qui se barrent en cacahuètes complètement, mais, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre sous peine de subir les foudres de l'auteur – même Joyce trouvait que ça faisait gros. Chaque équipe devait apporter sa mascotte ou son emblème, comme la tradition l'exigeait.

Exceptionnellement, Iron Man avait un vol à ras la pelouse et s'était laissé acclamé pour la mascotte d'un jour des joueurs de Manhattan. L'équipe de Brooklyn, elle, avait voulu faire les choses en grand. Mais, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme prévu et personne ne pensa à blâmer Rose-Eliade pour ça.

Il avait été prévu que Captain America fasse une apparition, le bouclier au poing et un aigle fièrement dressé sur son bras levé, une réplique de la statue de la liberté en mille fois plus sexy. Hélas, l'aigle s'envola à peine posé sur son bras et ne fut bientôt qu'un petit point noir dans le ciel qui semblait crier « F*** freedom ! ».

Il fallut trouver un autre oiseau et c'est avec une poule sous le vras que Steve Rogers fit son entrée sur le terrain. La poule avait fière allure – autant que ce peut – et Captain America fut acclamé par les fans dans un boucan effrayant. Même Joyce applaudit dans ses mais, mais, seulement mentalement, parce qu'elle était en train de se préparer un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète au même moment. À la vue de Steve Rogers, elle arrêta sa cuisine et compara rêveusement la carrure du Captain qu'elle pouvait détailler à volonté puisqu'elle était au premier rang, avec les muscles de James. Bien sûr, James l'emporta à cause du bras métallique. Joyce n'avait jamais renié ce petit côté bling-bling.

Mais, la poule prit peur devant tous ces applaudissement, ce qui est compréhensible, et elle échappa à Steve Rogers. Celui-ci se sentait déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça dans son uniforme moulant – celui que Coulson avait fait sur-mesure. Il n'essaya pas de rattraper la poule tout de suite, il préféra conserver sa dignité. Les joueurs crurent que la match avait commencé et se précipitèrent sur le gallinacé affolé qui, dans toute sa superbe stupidité, fonça droit sur Joyce.

Celle-ci, grâce à ses réflexes affutés, voulut attraper la poule. Dans un but altruiste bien sûr, pas pour essayer de palper les muscles de Captain America en lui rendant, hum hum... Mais la poule fut plus rapide et battant des ailes de toutes ses forces, elle rentra en collision avec le pot de cacahuète. L'oiseau repartit en courant sur le terrain en pleine crise de panique, le pot coincé sur sa tête à cause de la substance collante. N'écoutant que son courage, et son estomac, Joyce se lança à la poursuite de son beurre, bientôt suivie par les joueurs de football américain en casque te protège-tibias à la poursuite de leur mascotte.

« Arrête-toi, stupide poule ! Rends-moi mon pot ! » Hurlait Joyce, échevelée, sa patience disparue après une journée au milieu des beaufs.

« Attrape la poule ! » Exigeait les joueurs qui hallucinaient totalement : comme cette frêle jeune femme en talons pouvait courir plus vite qu'eux ? Et comment une POULE pouvait courir plus vite qu'eux tous ?

Spoiler : c'était une poule mutante. Comme les X-men, mais en oiseau. Une X-poule quoi. Après, elle aura une cape et un marque, et ça sera la nouvelle mascotte de l'équipe de Brooklyn, mais, là, on s'en fout.

Mais Joyce ne remarqua pas l'observateur, qui n'avait pas cesser un seul instant de l'espionner plus haut sur les gradins, s'était lancé à sa poursuite. C'était une réplique presque parfaite de Jack Sparrow de Pirates des Caraïbes, tricorne, maquillage, bottes et tresses, impeccable à part les doigts métalliques qui dépassaient de sa manche. Le clone de Jack Sparrow était très mal adapté à l'ambiance des gradins plein de supporters vociférants sur la poule poursuivie par Joyce poursuivie par les joueurs. Mais, James Barnes n'avait pas compris qu'un seul déguisement était acceptable : un maillot bleu ou rouge pour montrer son soutien.

James vit Joyce en difficulté – si les joueurs l'attrapaient, elle serait littéralement écrasée comme une crêpe entre tous ces pectoraux. N'écoutant que son courage et sa jalousie – voir sa copine poursuivie par onze mecs baraqués et célèbres, ça calme – il se rua en avant.

Steve Rogers essayait de se cacher derrière son bouclier et se rappelait pourquoi sa mère lui avait TOUJOURS déconseillé d'aller à un match de football américain. Il observait le défilé de guignols déchaînés sur le terrain : la poule avec une tête en forme de pot qui laissait des trainées de beurre de cacahuète derrière elle la femme en talons qui criait comme une dégénérée et les joueurs déjà essoufflés qui chantaient l'hymne national en cœur. Il hésitait à rire ou à pleurer, mais, il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre à cause de Stark et de la télé.

Puis, il vit un espèce d'hurluberlu dépenaillé courir sur la pelouse en agitant les bras comme un épouvantail, déguise en pirate et pensa distinctement : « Ma carrière est finie ! ». Puis, il remarqua que le pirate hurlait « Joyce ! » d'une voix reconnaissable et qu'il avait un bras d'acier. N'écoutant que le vent qu'il avait dans le crâne quand il voyait son meilleur ami, Steve Rogers se rua en avant en criant « Bucky ! ».

Tony Stark allait avoir une attaque. Pepper était presque inquiète pour lui. Il avait roulé du canapé jusque par terre et se tordait maintenant, les joues mouillées de larmes, le corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Pepper ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire. Mais elle aussi avait peur de faire pipi dans sa culotte. La retransmission du match était hilarante ! La poule criait « COT ! COT ! », Joyce beuglait « RENDS-MOI MON BUERRE DE CACAHUÈTES ! » les joueurs s'époumonaient de toutes leurs forces sur leur hymne national : « O say can you see / by the dawn's early light ? » Bucky hurlait « JOYCE ! » et Steve hurlait « BUCKY ! ».

Finalement, la X-Poule fujt attrapée par un joueur de l'équipe adverse et ce fut une mêlée sans distinction entre les deux équipes, qui ressemblait au début au rugby, puis se poursuivit dans les vestiaires, à l'abris des regards, en une partourze indécente, la hache de guerre enterrée. Bucky attrapa Joyce par la main, elle se retourna et se figea face à lui, trop surprise pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Bucky.

« J'ai cassé un talon » Répondit Joyce, la voix pleine de larmes.

Pour Steve rattrapa Bucky, le saisit contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement pour la première fois depuis soixante-dix ans.

(Ah mince, on me dit dans l'oreillette que ce n'est pas un Stucky ici. Vous êtes sûrs ? Pas même un petit Steve/Bucky, discret, comme ça en passant ? Rien de rien ? Et un couple à trois, ça ne marcherait pas ? Oui, à trois, Steve, Joyce et James ? Oh, ne soyez pas si prude voyons, mettez-vous à la page ! C'est l'auteur qui décide ?! Depuis quand ?! C'est un scandale ! Bon alors, je fais quoi ? J'efface, et je change, OK ! Ah, Steve a déjà un copain ?! Qui ça ? Ah, ouais, lui, MAIS BIEN SUR ! Désolée pour l'erreur, les gars)

Puis, Steve rattrapa Bucky, et saisit contre lui dans un câlin viril, une accolade purement amicale et pas-gay-du-tout, pas comme dans les films quoi, une accolade pas-du-tout suggestive. Il pleurait de joie, heureux d'avoir retrouver son _ami_ pour la première fois depuis soixante-dix ans. C'était trop mignon.

Puis, Bucky se dégagea, prit les mains de Steve dans les siennes et demanda : « Tu veux bien être mon témoin ? »

« Oui, mais témoin de quoi ? » Bafouilla Steve.

James lui adressa un sourire éblouissant (et sexy en diable). Sans lui répondre, il se tourna vers Joyce, mit un genou à terre, sortit un autre pot de beurre de cacahuètes de sa manche et demanda : « Veux-tu être ma femme ? »

Abasourdie, Joyce prit le pot et dit : « Oui, mais, j'aurais préféré une bague... »

« Elle est dedans » Répondit Bucky, fier de lui. « Tu la trouveras en le mangeant. »

Joyce se jeta à son cou et cria « JE T'AIME JAMES ! » avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Plus tard, on apprit plein de trucs : que le propriétaire de la X-Poule, Sam Wilson, avait cédé la poule à l'équipe de football de Brooklyn. Que Steve Rogers sortait d'ailleurs avec Sam Wilson. Que Steve Rogers allait être le témoin de mariage de James, et celui de Joyce serait Coulson. Que les équipes de Brooklyn et de Manhattan avaient décidé de jouer un match amical avec des capes arc-en-ciel afin de récolter des fonds pour la cause gay, qu'ils avaient tous rejoints. Que Tony Stark était mort arrête cardiaque à cause du fou rire et de son cœur électro-aimant – Non, je BLAGUE. Il s'est réconcilié avec Steve Rogers parce que le coup de la poule était trop drôle pour rester fâchés. Personne ne va se recenser. Bizarrement, la vente de poules a augmenté après de match de New York. La vente de pots de beurre de cacahuètes aussi.

Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien.


	78. 4-7 Et la loi de Murphy

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pars en vacances le 20, et je n'aurais pas d'internet. Je vous présente donc mes excuses pour la courte pause qu'il y aura dans la diffusion des chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans deux semaines, je serais de retour avec pleins de chapitres. Et il aura le traditionnel chapitre du samedi avant mon départ.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers :**_

_Merci à Mero, Le poussin fou Lullu-folle et Feu-Follet du 45 d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le bonus écrit par Funambule, vous lui avez fait très plaisir._

* * *

**Chapitre 77 :**** Et la loi de Murphy.**

_Octobre 2015, troisième mois de grossesse._

On a cambriolé la base des Avengers ? Et ce « on » a filé une raclée à Falcon. Mon intérêt était piqué. Et pas seulement parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en attendant que ce soit l'heure d'aller chercher Lulu à la maternelle. L'école Sainte-Catherine pour jeunes filles. Avec un nom pareil, on pouvait comprendre sans aucune difficulté que jamais ma petite sera dans la même classe qu'un loubard. Après, si elle me ressemble, tôt ou tard, elle ira voir derrière la barrière. Le seul problème, c'est que je devais travailler pour les Avengers. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas aider le Captain, Falcon, Natasha et les autres... C'est juste que je n'ai aucune confiance en Stark. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est un savant fou totalement irresponsable.

-Et qui est ce sinistre individu ? Finis-je par demander à l'unique témoin.

-Ant-man.

Ok, je ris maintenant ou j'attends qu'il parte ? Falcon s'en fait mettre la pattée par une fourmi ? Et dire que j'avais raté ça. Je pense que je vais me retenir un peu et lui dire ce que je sais sur cet individu. Enfin... Pas tout, je vais quand même taire son nom, si le docteur Pym veut faire des bêtises, c'est qu'il a une raison de les faire.

-C'est une vielle légende du SHIELD. Un soldat pas plus grand qu'une fourmi qui se battait durant la Guerre Froide contre l'URSS. Je crois me rappeler que sa partenaire s'appelait la Guêpe... Elle est morte en mission... Enfin... Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Le terme « portée disparue » est donc plus correcte.

-Vous croyez que...

-Non, ça doit être un autre homme qui porte le costume, coupais-je Wilson voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Le premier Ant-man n'a plus l'âge ou la force physique nécessaire pour supporter le coup énergétique de tous les changements macro-moléculaires qu'entrainent...

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, me coupa à son tour Falcon.

Ça, ça me surprendrait. Il a dû comprendre « trucs scientifiques ultra compliqués, blablabla ». À vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle je comprenais ça, c'est que j'avais fait mes devoirs lorsqu'un jour, j'étais tombée sur des rapports au sujet d'Ant-man. Mon instinct me disait que c'était potentiellement une emmerde prête à me tomber dessus. Quoique... Peut-être pas. Je n'étais pas la seule personne qui pouvait avoir des ennuis.

.

.

-Salut, lança Stark.

J'allais le tuer ! Il n'a pas le droit de me surveiller. Et que son ton donne l'impression qu'il va se jeter du haut d'une tour d'un instant à l'autre ne l'excuse pas. Oui, je suis en colère, et il y a de quoi. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ma vie privée ! Ce n'était pas pour rien si je me faisais discrète ! Rien qu'avec la liste des gens qui voulaient ma peau, il y avait de quoi écrire un roman ! S'il a des emmerdes, qu'il se débrouille seul.

-Ma fille, Ludovica Raws.

Oui, Stark, j'ai une fille. Et c'est mon nom de famille qu'elle portait et non celui de son père. D'un autre côté, si Barnes appelait de façon plus ou moins régulière... Il n'est jamais revenu nous voir depuis qu'il l'avait laissé et qu'il avait appris que j'attendais un enfant. Sans le faire exprès, il apprenait à ma fille que le devoir pouvait être plus important que la famille. Mon père m'avait appris la même chose et c'était une blessure qui me faisait encore mal. Bref, James n'avait pas encore signer les papiers qui feraient de lui le père de Lulu, par conséquence, il était logique que ce soit mon nom qu'elle porte. Sans oublier que comme il a pris la fuite devant ses responsabilités, je l'élève seule. Pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Et il allait les signer ces foutus papiers, elle deviendrait Ludovica Raws Barnes. Une partie de moi était jalouse à l'idée que j'ai à la partager avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'il aille se faire voir chez les bigornons transsexuels.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Fit poliment mon enfant en lui tendant sa petite main.

-Bien, répondit le futur cadavre.

Sujet, verbe, complément ! Ce n'est pas sorcier de constituer une phrase correcte, nom d'une biquette albinos du Népal ! Même un enfant de trois ans peut le faire ! Et c'est moi où il a ignoré la main de ma fille ? Je vais le tuer très lentement.

-Et en vrai ? Insista mon petit ange.

Vous ai-je dit combien je suis fière de cette petite ? On dirait moi au même âge. Tout comme sa maman, elle ne se laisse pas raconter des salades.

-Je dois parler à ta maman...

-Ok. Ça prend sept secondes pour que la nourriture se rende de votre bouche à votre estomac. Un cheveu humain peut supporter le poids de trois kilogrammes. Le pénis de l'homme moyen est trois fois la longueur de son pouce. L'os de la hanche est plus solide que du ciment. Le cœur d'une femme bat plus vite que celui d'un homme. Il y a environ mille milliards de bactéries sur chacun de vos pieds. Les femmes clignent des yeux deux fois plus souvent que les hommes. La peau d'un humain pèse deux fois plus que son cerveau. Votre corps utilise trois cent muscles, juste pour vous tenir en équilibre lorsque vous êtes debout. Les femmes qui m'écoutent ont eu cette dernière information, tandis que les hommes sont encore en train de mesurer leur pouce, signalais-je d'une seule traite.

Le milliardaire me regardait un instant. Dans cinq secondes, il va me demander ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'être l'objet dans ma colère. J'aidais Lulu à monter dans son siège auto et l'attachais.

-Vous ai-je causé du tort sans le savoir ?

-Non. Vous l'avez fait sans réfléchir, ce qui est bien pire.

Il me regardait sans comprendre. Je pouvais comprendre et pardonner à quelqu'un qui fait une bêtise sans le faire exprès. Je peux même fermer les yeux sur une personne qui pèse le pour et le contre avant d'agir. Mais quelqu'un qui fonce sans mesurer les conséquences...

-Pour qui ai-je travaillé pendant plus de dix ans ?

-Euh... Le SHIELD ?

-Bien. Et qui est le grand adversaire de mon ancienne agence ?

-L'HYDRA.

Je refermais la porte et me mis en route vers la place du conducteur. J'étais hors de moi. Le génie ne pardonne pas tout. Il y a des limites à ce qu'on a le droit de faire sous prétexte qu'on est Iron Man.

-Bingo ! Et devinez qui risque de se trouver entre deux feus croisés qui ces derniers apprennent l'existence de Lulu ?

Le playboy comprit où je voulais en venir. J'ouvris ma porte d'un geste violent.

-Je suis désolé...

-Stark, la prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas avoir à l'être.

Je m'assis et Lulu me regardait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur, je devais essayer de la rassurer. C'était mon devoir de mère. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Ma mère ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras pour me rassurer, mon père encore moins.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Il fait juste partie de ces gens qui comprennent leurs erreurs que quand on les leur jète à la figure.

Et une emmerde de plus, une. Si seulement elles pouvaient éviter de venir à moi. Cette journée est vraiment placée sous le signe de la loi de Murphy. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je n'ai rien fait pour. Pour une fois.

.

.

-Chuis pas bourré.

Je regardais Stark. Oui, en effet, il pétait la forme. Je regardais de haut l'ivrogne qui était affalé dans mon entrée. Après ma soirée, il est bien parti pour me pourrir ma nuit. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter au lieu de lui remonter les bretelles. J'aurais pu dormir au lieu de tenir à l'œil un type entrain de vomir.

-Ouaip. Chuis pas bourré.

C'est cela, oui. C'est toujours les plus bourrés qui disent ça. Sa phrase me rappelle des trucs. Comme la fois où une partie de sa villa a été explosée lors de l'un de ses anniversaires. À ce moment précis, il y a six milliards quatre cent soixante-dix millions huit cent dix-huit mille six cent soixante-et-onze personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur, d'autres rentrent chez eux, il y en a qui racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir, et d'autres qui font simplement face à la vérité. Certains sont des êtres maléfiques en guerre avec le bien, et certains sont la bonté même et luttent contre le mal. Il y a plus de six milliards de personnes, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois, il en faut qu'une seule pour vous rappelez que vos sentiments ne sont pas les seuls à devoir être pris en compte. Chaque choix que l'on fait à une conséquence. Maintenant, j'étais forcée de reconnaître, que je ne serais pas la seule cible des conséquences de mes choix. Elles toucheront la petite Lulu, James, moi... Et le bébé que je portais. Je ne pouvais plus prendre de décision égoïste. J'avais perdu ce droit à partir du jour où j'avais décidé de ne pas tourner le dos à James.

-Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas vomir sur ma fille, Stark.

Vu son état, je suis pardonnais presque de m'avoir espionné pour connaître mon adresse. Oui, j'ai bien dit _presque_. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même. Vous savez quoi ? Ma bonté me perdra. Mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

.

.

Il y a quand même des boulots tranquilles, dommage que je ne suis pas faite pour. En ce moment, je suis payée pour m'assurer que Stark aille bien à des réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes. Bien entendu, j'avais le droit à une prime à chaque fois que j'empêchais un article révélant la présence du génie d'être révélée dans la presse à scandale. C'était un boulot dans mes cordes où il fallait soudoyer, mentir et tricher. Le rêve quoi ! Le seul problème, c'est que je traînais Stark une fois par semaine, et je ne pouvais pas prévoir d'heure ou de jour précis, car si je le faisais, il trouvait un moyen de s'échapper avant que j'arrive. Je vis le playboy arriver, il n'avait pas l'air content, mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. S'il n'était pas capable de maîtriser ses pulsions auto-suicidaires, ce n'était pas moi qui allais pleurer sur son sort.

-Elles ne servent à rien ces réunions !

Dit-il dans un couloir bondé d'alcooliques anonymes qui s'y rendent volontairement. Ce type est désespérant. Une chance que je me fasse payer pour le supporter. Non, je ne suis pas méchante, j'ai juste une patience limitée avec les cons. Et je lui en veux un peu d'avoir vomi sur mon tapis.

-Le travail d'équipe est important, Stark. Il permet à l'ennemi d'avoir d'autres cibles que vous.

Il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Je déteste les gens qui font ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de soleil en octobre à New-York. Je ne comprendrais jamais ceux qui portent des verres fumés alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je fais partie d'un monde où les plus paranoïaques survivent. Sans oublier que je suis une survivante.

-Vous en avez beaucoup de comme ça ?

-Étant une adapte de la loi de l'emmerdement maximal, je ne dirais plus qu'une chose : dans le doute, videz votre chargeur.

Le génie me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il valait mieux ça qu'il me voit telle que je suis vraiment. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que mon âme n'était pas belle à voir.

.

.

Après ses cours, j'ai emmené Lulu manger une glace. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne saison pour, mais, ça m'en venu comme ça. Je crois qu'après avoir écouté Stark entrain de pleurnicher sur son sort et mon manque total de compassion, j'avais besoin d'une dose de sucre. Et j'avais envie de glace. C'est curieux, mais depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai plus souvent envie de glace que de cheesecake.

-Quand comptes-tu leur dire ?

Je regardais Lulu. C'est moi ou elle est mignonne comme tout dans son uniforme ? J'ai l'impression qu'il avait été cousu spécialement pour la mettre en valeur et montrer à quel point ma fille était à croquer. Elle est à moi et à personne d'autre ! C'est ma fille !

-Bah oui, je vais être grande sœur et personne ne le sait. Quand vas-tu le leur dire ?

-J'attends le bon moment.

-Et c'est quand ?

Jamais ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma puce, je ne sais pas.

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas quand ça sera le bon moment pour leur dire que j'attendais un enfant. Il y aura tellement de questions... Questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une femme courageuse. Dans mon sac, la photographie de ma première échographie pesait bien lourd.

-Oh, m'exclamais-je.

-Oh, genre « oh, il pleut », ou genre « oh, tous aux abris » ?

-Le bébé a bougé.

Lulu se précipita pour mettre sa petite main sur mon ventre, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Elle avait raison et je le savais. Tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir parler de ma situation aux Avengers pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas stupides et qu'ils allaient finir par s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes.

* * *

**_**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, pas parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais mettre dedans, mais parce que je ne savais pas dans quel ordre tout mettre. Je viens de constater que contrairement aux autres parties, il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on ne voit pas arriver à Joyce.**_**

**_**Le prochain chapitre est celui tant attendu.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	79. 4-8 Et les conséquences de nos actes

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le moment que vous attendez tous ! Celui où Joyce et Steve ont une conversation au sujet de Bucky !

Oh, j'en vois qui sont déjà parti lire la suite ;).

Petit rappel, je part en vacances pour deux semaines, donc, il n'y aura pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine, mais je reviens très vite avec la suite.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Merci avec du retard pour ta review sur le bonus, je ne l'ai vu qu'après avoir posté le nouveau chapitre. Ru me connais, c'est le calme avant la tempête._

_Guest : Flute, me voilà démasquée ^^. Oui, ils m'ont inspiré._

* * *

****Chapitre 78 :******** Et les conséquences de nos actes.****

Tout acte entraine une conséquence. Toute vie laisse une trace. Ce sont deux règles de l'univers que rien ne peut changer. J'avais triché contre Rogers, je lui avais menti. Et je savais que même si j'avais fait attention, il restait forcément des traces de la présence de James dans ma vie. L'enfant que je porte en est la preuve. Je pourrais mentir, dire que personne ne le remarquera s'il, ou elle, ressemble à James en grandissant... Sauf que Rogers connaît bien Barnes, il le connaît même très bien. Si quelqu'un pouvait voir la ressemblance entre le bébé et son père, c'est bien Captain America. Bon, j'ai encore quelques mois pour en parler à Rogers. Comment vais-je faire pour me tirer de ce pétrin ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je devais trouver une solution, et je devais accepter les conséquences de mes actes. Je poussais un soupir en regardant qui venait de rentrer dans le fast-food.

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de regarder une photographie de vous et d'apercevoir un inconnu à l'arrière-plan ? On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander combien d'inconnus nous ont en photographie à l'arrière-plan, et dans combien de vies on a fait une apparition. Est-ce qu'on a traversé la vie de quelqu'un au moment où il a réalisé son plus grand rêve ? Ou au moment où son plus grand rêve est mort ? Est-ce qu'on a fait exprès de traverser cette vie, comme si d'une certaine manière, on était destiné à y faire une apparition ? Ou est-ce que le flash nous a capturés par surprise ? Réfléchissez, vous pourriez avoir une place dans la vie de quelqu'un sans même vous en doutez. Il suffit d'un hasard pour ça. Un hasard du même genre que celui qui fait que Rogers vient de rentrer dans le même fast-food que moi. À vrai dire, je n'aurais pas parié que ça puisse arriver à New-York sans que l'on se soit donner rendez-vous.

S'il était là, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il m'avait cherché. Pourquoi ? Cette question pouvait avoir cinquante réponses. La première, il avait faim et c'est un hasard. La deuxième, Stark lui a parlé de Ludovica et Rogers veut m'en parler. La troisième, le Captain veut me parler de Sharon. La quatrième... En fait, je pourrais continuer à faire cette liste pendant très longtemps. Mais, je savais qu'il y avait plus de chance pour que ce soit pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore citée : il voulait me parler de James. Personnellement, avec ma grande lâcheté, j'espérais que ce soit l'option une. Ça me laisserait encore quelques instants pour avouer par moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, c'était un coup à ce que ce soit suspect.

Le super soldat tira une chaise et s'assit devant moi. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas penser à un autre super soldat. Je fermais la fenêtre de mon ordinateur sur laquelle je travaillais. Rogers n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais entrain de pirater le système du SHIELD pour Fury. Tout comme Coulson n'avait pas besoin que j'étais entrain de le trahir... Encore. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fille bien. Et je suis tout sauf courageuse comme prouve le fait que je fais semblant de travailler pour retarder le moment où j'aurais à lui parler. C'est en bloquant ma respiration que je fermais mon ordinateur portable et je rangeais dans sa pochette. Je pris le plus de temps possible pour le faire, mais, l'opération ne prenait qu'une ou deux minutes. Et après, j'étais bien obligée de lui parler.

-Bonjour, Rogers, le saluais-je.

-Bonjour.

OK. Le ton était glacial, on aurait dit que c'était moi qui venais de parler. J'avais dû faire une connerie. Pour avoir ce résultat avec lui, la liste était assez courte, il y avait même une seule chose dessus, et je savais parfaitement ce que c'était. On parie combien que l'on parle de James ?

-J'ai retrouvé Bucky.

Ma gorge se serra, je n'ai rien pu faire contre. C'était un réflexe tout bête que je n'avais pas pu empêcher d'avoir. J'avais deviné juste, et j'étais dans la merde. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente que Rogers et James soit réuni, c'est juste que je sentais que la vérité n'allait pas tarder à m'éclater à la gueule. Rien qu'à son ton, je savais qu'il savait. Et comme il n'était pas con, il dut comprendre que j'avais compris. Dans ses quatre mots, j'avais très clairement le « et ce n'est pas grâce à vous ». Je l'avais bien mérité.

-Il a fini par me raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé après qu'il m'a sauvé, me dit-il.

Il essayait de juger mes réactions. Comme il restait très flou, je devais partir du principe qu'il savait tout, mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il sache effectivement tout ce que Bucky et moi avions vécu ensemble. J'aurais pu faire l'idiote, mais, je savais que Rogers parlait de ce qui s'était passé en avril deux mille quatorze. Le Captain avait tellement cherché James... Et même après qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aide, je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. Ou plutôt, je lui avais donné une partie infime des informations que j'avais sur le Soldat de l'hiver.

-Il vous a tout dit ?

-Tout de votre rencontre jusqu'au moment où il vous a laissé chez votre mère.

Bref, il lui a juste dit qu'on se connaissait, et pourquoi il savait pouvoir compter sur moi. Il ne savait pas que notre histoire avait pris une tournure plus personnelle. Vu la circonstance, je devais lui dire ce point. Je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher. Je devais lui dire la vérité et rien que la vérité, même si c'était difficile. Je n'étais pas habituée à dire la vérité, j'étais plus alaise avec les cachoteries. Je trouve ça plus facile à gérer.

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire et que plus longtemps, j'attendais pour vous le dire, moins c'était facile de trouver le bon moment ? Parce que j'avais peur ? Parce que je suis la reine des lâches ? Parce que si je suis douée pour garder des secrets, je suis nulle pour les révéler ? Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas une fille bien ? Parce que je suis une égoïste avec des tendances à la sociopathie ? Parce que je fais passer mon confort avant les sentiments des autres ? Parce que je suis tout sauf une femme bien ? Je pouvais trouver tout un tas de raison qui sont véritablement vraies.

-Parce que je suis la reine des lâches, lui répondis-je.

Pour ça aussi. C'est tellement plus facile de ne rien dire. Comme me l'a dit mon père lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il divorçait : le bon chemin n'est jamais le plus facile, et il faut avoir une sorte de courage pour le prendre. En me taisant, j'avais toujours su que je faisais le mauvais choix, et j'avais même réussi à presque me convaincre du contraire à quelques reprises. Rogers me regardait comme s'il réfléchissait à quelle espèce d'être humain j'appartenais. Je ne pouvais même pas protester contre ce traitement, il se montrait plus gentil que je le méritais. Je m'étais mal comportée, et, j'avais toujours su que j'avais trot de ne rien lui dire.

-Je ne pense pas que vous êtes lâche. Je pense que vous ne faîte confiance à personne. Pas même à vous, me jugea-t-il.

Dans le fond, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire qu'il avait tort. Je me méfiais de mes sentiments plus que de ceux des autres. À vrai dire, je trouvais ça tellement facile de deviner ceux des autres... Et je n'arrivais jamais à prévoir avec exactitude quelle réaction j'allais avoir. Je suis une super analyste, l'une des meilleures, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre.

-Le SHIELD, Fury, votre père, Bucky... Ils comptent tous sur vous et vous devez supporter beaucoup de pression. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte lorsque vous avez refusé de travailler pour les Avengers.

Un peu de pression ? Captain, depuis la fin officielle du SHIELD, vous êtes bien l'une des rares personnes à ne jamais avoir pensé que j'étais là uniquement pour obéir aux ordres. Tous les autres me laissent gérer la merde. Au moins, vous, vous essayez de vous occuper de la votre tout seul. Même Stark me laisse gérer ses propres problèmes. Ce n'est pas moi l'alcoolique, pourtant, c'est moi qui connaîs l'adresse de tous les lieux de réunion des alcooliques anonymes ! Ce n'est pas juste, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à connaître ça. Pourtant, je le connais parce que Fury m'a demandé de veiller sur les Avengers et que même si Stark a plus ou moins quitté le groupe, il reste sur la liste des gens que je dois aider parce que c'est mon putain de boulot ! Je ne l'apprécie même pas ce type ! Je lui ai même demandé de me payer pour que je le surveille ! Le pire, c'est qu'il le fait ! D'un autre côté, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je pourrais le faire gratuitement.

-Ils m'en demandent moins qu'à une époque, et, ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait... Ce que je vous ai fait. Vous me faisiez confiance et je n'ai pas joué franc-jeu avec vous. Dès le premier instant, j'ai pris la décision de me taire. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que même si je regrette de ne pas vous avoir dit tout ce que je savais sur James, je ne vous présenterais pas mes excuses, parce qu'elles ne seront pas sincères. La seule chose qui me désole, c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de vous dire toute la vérité. Et il est temps que je corrige ça.

Je me mis à regarder mon assiette avant de tout lui dire. Toute ma version de l'histoire jusqu'au moment où James m'avait confié Lulu. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, mais, je n'avais plus envis de devoir lui cacher toutes ces choses. Après, je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé dans la vie de Barnes. Je me rendis compte que dire la vérité me fit du bien. Le seul point que je passais sous silence, c'est l'identité de l'homme qui me tua il y a tant d'années. Rogers n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Lorsque je finis par me taire, je pris une grande inspiration. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux vers lui. Je m'obligeais à regarder son visage.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je à Rogers.

Captain me regardait d'une façon curieuse, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Pourtant, c'était juste moi. Avec un peu moins de secrets, c'est vrai, mais, je restais la même chieuse et je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Et ce point n'était pas négociable. Aussi méchante, égoïste et cruelle que je sois, j'aime James. Et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je le cachais, parce que cacher mes sentiments est l'une des choses que je fais le mieux au monde, mais, je pensais à lui et je craignais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Rogers haussa les épaules. Là, ça voulait dire « ce n'est pas vos affaires ». Si, un peu. Je m'étais donnée du mal pour le protéger, ce qu'il lui arrivait m'importait, et pas qu'un peu. Sans oublier que je portais l'enfant de James, donc si, son sort me regardait. Et Steve ne voulait pas me dire ce qui s'est passé. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais devoir utiliser les grands moyens et aller chercher Lulu pour qu'elle le lui demande. Rogers n'était pas le genre d'hommes à résister au regard de chiens battus d'un enfant.

-Je veux le voir, insistais-je.

-Il est reparti, finit par m'avouer Captain.

-Il reviendra, lui dis-je. Il revient toujours.

Il _me_ revient toujours serait une phrase bien plus correcte. Et Rogers ment. Il a menti lorsqu'il m'a dit que James était reparti. Vu qu'il n'a pas hésité et que j'aurais pu croire son mensonge s'il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait eu tout le temps pour se préparer à la faire. Dès le départ, il ne comptait pas me dire où était James. Pas grave, je l'ai sans doute mérité avec toutes mes cachoteries. Je suis l'une des meilleures analystes du monde, je peux retrouver le père de mes enfants toute seule. La seule question est : est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

-Au fait, je suis enceinte.

C'est moi ou je viens de faire tomber de sa chaise Captain America ? Ça lui apprendra à pas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

* * *

**_**Je dois avouer avoir écrit ce chapitre tout juste après avoir vu Ant-Man. La deuxième scène post-générique... Rien que l'idée qu'elle existe, j'ai envi de sauter partout. Oui, je suis une fangirl et fière de l'être ! Il faut quand même avouer que c'est du grand art, c'est tout simplement divin. Oui, elle ne dure même pas cinq minutes, et alors ?**_**

**_**Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de choquer ce pauvre Steve. C'était comme s'il y avait un gros panneau devant mes yeux qui me disait « vas-y ». Rien que l'idée m'a fait marré toute seule.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	80. 4-9 Et la recherche d'un prénom

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Un peu calme, un peu calme... J'ai un Steve Rogers dans les choux, quand même ! Bon, je reconnais que venant de moi, c'est un peu calme. D'habitude, je fais sauter deux trois trucs avant le cinquième chapitre._

_Andrea : Pour ce qui est de Rogers, tout le monde à aimer ce passage ^^. Quand à James... Tu me connais, avec moi, rien n'est simple._

_Mero : Merci._

* * *

****Chapitre 79 ******:**** Et la recherche d'un prénom.**

_Novembre 2015, quatrième mois de grossesse._

Je jetai le livre au loin. Non seulement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un nom pour mon enfant, mais, en plus, celui-ci confondait mon ventre avec un ring de boxe. C'est dur de se concentrer sur Guerre et Paix en ayant mal, surtout en version originale. Cette grossesse commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir en trainant les pieds. Rogers se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il ne m'avait pas encore avoué. Oui, je suis de mauvaise Foix, et alors ? C'est mon droit. Je l'invitais à rentrer d'un geste de main. Ludovica était entrain de dormir dans sa chambre, tant qu'aucun de nous hurle, il n'y aura pas de problème. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et un silence inconfortable prit place.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé quand Bucky vous a laissé Lulu avant de repartir ? Fit-il par me demander.

Il lui avait fallu près de deux semaines pour pondre cette question. Et il fallait que cette question soit d'ordre personnel. Il me connaissait pas très bien, ou alors, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les femmes. Je pense que les deux options sont possibles, et même surement vraies.

-Qu'il doit être entrain de faire une mission dangereuse.

-Et sachant cela, vous l'avez laissé partir seul.

-« Un homme seul peut tout accomplir quand il sait qu'il fait partie de quelque chose de plus grand. Tout une équipe qui partage cette conviction peut changer le monde », c'est un truc que Fury disait souvent à mon OS lorsqu'il le formait.

Je plantais mon regard dans celui de Rogers. Je voulais que cette conversation prenne fin parce que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. Alors pourquoi je me sentais mal ?

-Je m'inquiète pour James. S'il me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais accompagné.

-Je...

-Je sais qu'il veut me protéger, fis-je. J'ai un message pour lui. Dites-lui « tu es en retard ».

Il y avait peu de chance que Rogers comprenne. Ce n'était qu'un détail dont je ne lui ai pas parlé, et, je ne savais pas si Barnes lui en avait parlé. En tout cas, James comprendra. Ces quatre mots... Je lui avais dit après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie, et à la longue, c'était devenu une phrase que l'on se disait quand l'un de nous avait été en danger et qu'on voulait dire à l'autre que tout va bien. C'était une sorte de code.

-Il manque à Lulu.

Et à moi aussi. Je pourrais presque lui pardonner ses semaines de silence s'il m'appelait maintenant. Je l'aimais, mais, je ne comptais pas l'attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps. La durée pourrait varier en quelques années à la fin de ma vie, je ne savais pas encore. Je tournais les talons en parti. Je n'avais rien d'autre à rajouter.

.

.

Je retins un soupir. Ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes et j'étais déjà fatiguée. Soit je n'avais plus l'endurance d'avant, soit, j'étais fatiguée. Personnellement, je pense que c'est l'option deux. À moins que ce soit juste la personne en face de moi qui me tape sur les nerfs.

-C'est marrant, ça ! S'exclama Stark.

-De quoi ? Lui demandai-je méfiante.

-Prénom d'origine latine, Joyce est attribué à une femme simple, dotée d'une grande bonté, s'intéressant aux œuvres humanitaires et n'hésitant pas à venir en aide aux plus nécessiteux.

Pour l'instant, je ne voyais pas ce qui était amusant, mais connaissant Stark, la vacherie n'était pas très loin. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas très important parce que Stark fait partie des nécessiteux que j'aide.

-Sa beauté attire la gent masculine comme une aimant.

Ça, ce n'était pas drôle, c'était la vérité. Même si je n'étais pas la plus belle femme du monde, ni la plus sexy, les bons jours, plus d'un homme se retournait sur mon passage. Et je ne parle pas des pots-de-colle qui me retirent toute envie d'aller me saouler dans les bars.

-Elle fait tout pour être en osmose avec les siens, continua Stark.

Vu le sourire du playboy, c'est la première vacherie sous-entendue. Personnellement, je pense que le type qui a écrit ça voulait dire : elle fait tout pour emmerder le monde. C'est fou ce que ça détend du point de vu de la personne qui parle. En tout cas, je trouve qu'il y a un type qui n'aurait pas dû écrire un certain livre.

-Elle choisit soigneusement ses amis pour ne pas souffrir.

Mes amis se comptent sur les doigts des mains, et il n'en fait pas partie. Il y a encore un an, ils se comptaient sur ceux d'une seule et il y avait même des doigts en trop. On peut donc dire que c'est encore une vérité. Et de toute façon, Stark m'insupporte. Je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais, je m'en rends parfaitement bien compte, contrairement à lui.

-Joyce évite les personnes superficielles.

Seconde vacherie. Je regardai le génie un instant avant de parler. C'est qu'il est content de lui le crétin. Il ne se rend pas compte que si c'était vrai, je ne le fréquenterais pas. D'un autre côté, je me fais payer pour le supporter une fois par semaine.

-Surtout, dites-moi quand je dois rire, lui demandai-je en tournant une page de mon magazine.

C'est la dernière fois que je demande à Stark de l'aide pour trouver le prénom idéal pour mon bébé. D'ailleurs, je ne lui avais même pas demandé d'aide. Il a juste décidé que nous ne pouvions pas continuer à l'appeler « le bébé ». Il avait proposé Tony II, mais un seul regard avait suffi à ne pas lui faire terminer sa phrase. Alors de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Si je le laissais choisir, il appellerait mon bébé Antony ou Antonia. C'est hors de question, j'ai déjà un Antonio dans ma famille.

-Happy, sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? Demandais-je au chauffeur dans un soupir.

-C'est vrai que votre prénom est bien, fit le playboy.

-Stark, d'un, où aviez-vous vu que j'allais donner mon propre prénom à mon bébé ? De deux, vous avez oublié de dire que ce nom peut être aussi bien porter par un homme que par une femme.

Sans doute à cause de mon ton polaire, Iron Man ne dit rien. Où peut-être était-ce parce que je suis une femme enceinte bourrée d'hormones, les nerfs à fleur de peau, entrainée à espionner ou tuer selon les besoins. Surtout espionner à vrai dire, ma spécialité reste l'analyse.

-Pourquoi pas Anthony ?

-L'un de ses oncles s'appelle Antonio.

Le silence répondit à ma remarque. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai quatre frères. Et il faudrait peut-être que je leur dise qu'ils sont tontons et qu'il y a un deuxième en route. Ils vont vouloir casser la gueule à James. Ça serait bien fait pour lui.

-Hé ! On pourrait se faire une soirée spéciale Tony !

-Premièrement, lui, c'est Tonio. Deuxièmement, Stark, vous être le seul égocentrique avec qui je travaille.

-Je ne suis pas égocentrique, je suis Iron Man.

Je lui jetais mon regard le plus exaspéré. S'il avait été moi, j'aurais signalé que je suis égocentrique, et que donc, je n'avais pas à dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'est. Je regardais ma montre. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis en retard pour un autre rendez-vous. Et oui, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Je dois aller, à plus tard.

Merde, j'avais presque été gentille. Je me ramollissais. Il faudrait que je me rattrape plus tard. Oui, c'est ça, il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui faire une vacherie. Ah, non. Je fais des vacheries qu'à des gens qui m'intéressent. Oui, je ne suis pas gentille. Et alors ?

-La voiture roule.

-Le feu est rouge, répliquais-je en ouvrant la porte.

C'est qu'il me prendrait pour une conne le petit Stark. On peut sortir d'une voiture quand on est au feu rouge. Il m'arrive même de sauter lorsqu'elle roule. Demandez à James, il en sait quelque chose. Il a même dû me courir après. À cette époque, je l'intéressais. Ou plutôt, ce que je savais l'intéressait, moi, j'étais juste l'emmerdeuse qu'il devait supporter.

.

.

J'aime bien les salons de thé. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire à part parler avec des amies tout en buvant du thé. Je déteste les salons de thé, c'est le meilleur coin pour être coincée pendant quelques heures avec des personnes qui vous connaissent assez pour pouvoir vous parler des sujets qui fâchent sans que ce soit choquant.

-Si c'est un garçon, tu pourras toujours lui donner le prénom de son père.

James Raws. Ça ne sonnait pas trop mal. Pas aussi bien que James Barnes, mais James Barnes Junior, ça faisait beaucoup quand même. Il y avait même pire James Buchanan Barnes Junior. Non, s'il devait porter le nom de famille de son père, il lui faudrait un autre prénom. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon bébé. Mais, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il n'ait que mon nom de famille à porter. Comme il y a beaucoup de chance que je doive l'élever toute seule. À vrai dire, j'élevais déjà Lulu toute seule. Je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal pour l'instant. Mais est-ce que j'y arriverai toujours lorsqu'il sera hors de moi ? Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

-Toi, ça ne s'arrange pas cette histoire d'hormones.

Je fusillais du regard Sharon. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de l'attaquer à coup de cheesecake ? Non, ça sera un gâchis. Et puis, c'est bon le cheesecake aux cornichons... On va dire que je n'ai rien dit. Et on va mettre ce cheesecake à la poubelle. Où pas, j'ai faim. Je pourrais même rajouter un peu d'épinard... Non. On va arrêter les goûts bizarres des femmes enceintes tout de suite avant que ça vire au film d'horreur. Quoique... C'est trop tard.

-Tu ne vas pas bien. À chaque fois que tu as un problème, tu te refermes et tu essayes de contrôler des sentiments jusqu'à ce que tu ne montres qu'une surface lisse. Quand tu ne peux plus contrôler ta vie, c'est toi que tu veux contrôler. Pendant près de cinq ans, c'est ce que tu as fait.

-On ne devient pas Cœur de glace en une nuit. James a fait resurgir une partie de moi que je croyais avoir détruite pour toujours. Il m'a rappelé que j'avais le sens de l'humour, que je pouvais rire pour un rien. Au début, je pensais que c'était lui qui avait besoin de moi. Mais, en réalité, c'est peut-être l'inverse qui se produisait. C'était lui qui me sauvait.

-Joyce... Fit-elle dans un soupir.

Aïe. Je connaissais ce ton. Là, je sentis la catastrophe arriver. Je connaissais mon aime, je savais quand elle allait mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme elle savait quand j'allais foutre la merde. Et je savais déjà quel sujet délicat elle allait mettre sur le tapis. C'était celui que nous évitions toutes les deux, et il tenait en un seul nom : James. Et elle avait raison. C'était un problème, parce que je pensais tout le temps au fait qu'il n'était pas là et que je ne comptais pas assez pour qu'il me passe un seul coup de fil.

-As-tu des nouvelles de ton James ?

-Je dois y aller.

Ce n'était même pas une excuse bidon pour échapper à une situation qui me tapait sur le système, même si ça pouvait être tentant, ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. C'était la vérité. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je devais partir parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec Stark. Je suis tombée bien bas. Oui, c'était ça. J'avais rendez-vous, donc je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne fuyais pas parce que Sharon avait mis sur le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux pour moi. James me manque, ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est lui qui me laisse sans aucune nouvelle. C'est de sa faute si je me sens seule et si j'ai peur. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Lulu. Bientôt, j'aurais un second enfant. Je ne serais plus jamais seule. J'avais une famille. Mais cette famille n'était pas complète sans lui. Damned.

* * *

_**Ça n'a pas l'air, mais, je fais avancer un peu l'histoire avec Bucky. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là que de son côté, il ne se passe rien. Que se passe-t-il ? Bonne question, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais, je sais déjà pourquoi Bucky est le grand absent de la vie de Joyce en ce moment. Après le coup dans l'entre-jambes de la première partie, j'ai encore encore osé m'attaquer à la légende des personnages Marvel.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	81. 4-10 Et ce que l'on croit

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai commencé à regarder et à lire Game of Thrones. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas commencer plus trop, c'est absolument extra. Oui, on parle de la série qui m'a rendu accro après un seul épisode. Ne cherchez plus, je suis perdue ;).

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Joyce n'est pas forte, elle est humaine, donc, elle a des faiblesses. Et au final, je pense que c'est ça sa plus grande force._

* * *

**Chapitre 80 :**** Et ce que l'on croit.**

-Savez-vous pourquoi le chevalier blanc finit toujours par se faire tuer ?

-Non.

-C'est que le sang se voit sur leurs vêtements et qu'ils ne peuvent donc pas tricher.

-C'est un point de vu.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête. Ça faisait deux heures que j'essayais de lui expliquer un truc très simple : ça n'allait pas bien se passer, parce que même si on a les meilleurs sentiments au départ, quelqu'un doit toujours se salir les mains. Et généralement, les cauchemars sont pour les gens comme moi. Bon, je vais prendre un autre angle t'attaque.

-Les pères fondateurs avaient prévu que les États le désirant puissent quitter l'Union.

-Quel est le rapport...

Je lui lançais un regard fatigué. Bon. Troisième angle d'attaque. Là, je ne vais plus prendre des gants, peut-être que là, Stark comprendra l'idée que j'essaye de lui faire passer. Ce n'est pas vrai, je pouvais presque croire que je retrouvais le bleu que l'on m'avait collé dans les pattes durant l'affaire Ultron.

-Le rapport est la Guerre Civile.

Bonne introduction. Maintenant, on fait l'explication point par point, comme avec un enfant de primaire. C'est vrai que c'est un génie, mais, ce n'est pas un analyste. Sans oublier qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance de faire des conneries dès que ses surveillants tournent le dos.

-Vous êtes un génie, Stark. Vous avez compris que jamais Rogers n'accepterait d'être fiché comme un criminel.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

Moi ? Têtue ? Oh, si peu.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

Non, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Je suis bien plus têtue que ça. Un charmant trait de caractère que je tiens de ma mère. Plus de vingt ans après, elle refuse encore d'admettre que son divorce avec mon père est valable. Le mot opiniâtre a été inventé pour la définir.

-Joyce...

-Raws.

-Mais, Steve peut vous appelez Joyce.

Mais, j'apprécie Rogers et pas Stark, c'est ça la différence. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais le monde n'est pas juste. Croire le contraire est stupide. Et je ne suis pas stupide.

-Stark, pour vous, c'est Raws, et à moi qu'une catastrophe se produise, ça sera toujours Raws. Et vous savez que j'ai raison.

-Les policiers sont fichés...

-Ainsi que ceux qui possèdent une arme. Et ceux qui sont allés à l'université. Vous pouvez aussi parler de ceux qui ont un passeport. Ceux qui payent des factures. Ceux qui ont une carte de bibliothèque...

-Je crois avoir compris l'idée. Tout le monde est fiché. Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est que la majorité des gens qui seront dans ce registre seront des gens sans histoire qui se content de vivre leur vie sans faire de vague.

Personnellement, j'ai un « pouvoir » à cause de TAHITI. Je n'ai même pas la plus petite idée de comment les contrôler, et je dois avouer que ça me terrifie. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, pour le savoir, il faudra que j'accepte de devenir un rat sur lequel on fait des expériences, et ça, non ! Plutôt mourir. Même en prenant en compte que ce sérum m'a sauvé la vie, j'aurais préféré ne pas y avoir droit et être en décomposition. Et cette foutue loi qui menace... Être au SHIELD ou sur une liste du gouvernement parce que je suis une super analyste, oui. Ça passe plutôt bien. Mais l'être à cause d'un truc que je donnerais volontiers conter une part de cheesecake... Non, non et non.

-Ils n'auront pas à se faire recenser.

Plutôt crevée. La seule raison pour laquelle je continuerais à travailler pour le gouvernement si cette loi passe, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas encore terminer de la détruire de l'intérieur.

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas lu les petites lignes du texte de loi.

-Et vous, si ?

Et là, Stark essaye de se moquer de moi. Il oublie juste que j'ai passé une dizaine d'années à travailler avec une bande de machos. J'avais l'habitude de gérer des gens qui me prennent pour une conne sous prétexte que je suis une femme. Ce n'est pas un sarcasme qui va me faire peur.

-C'est mon boulot de voir les petits détails. Toute personne avait une compétence sortant de l'ordinaire sera fichée et obligée de travailler pour le gouvernement, quel que soit son âge ou cette compétence.

-Si le problème est la limité d'âge...

-Stark ! Je n'avais que seize ans quand je suis allée sur le terrain pour la première fois. Banner vous a raconté comment le SHIELD l'a attiré jusqu'à Natasha pour leur première rencontre ? La gamine n'avait pas dix ans. Ne me promettez pas que jamais un enfant sera mis volontairement en danger parce que je sais d'expérience que ça sera faux.

-La loi telle qu'elle est est donc mal faite.

-Elle est surtout dangereuse. La dernière fois que j'ai lu une loi comme celle-ci, c'était l'une de Nuremberg.

Le génie passa une main sur son visage. Il connaissait la situation comme moi. Il savait donc que c'était un miracle que les Super-héros soient tolérés et que la situation actuelle n'a pas encore explosé. Il fallait réglementer tout ça. Je le savais. Toute personne réfléchissant sur le problème le savait. Mais j'avais peur de mal faire des choses et que mon pays devient un régime totalitaire.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Déjà, il faut fixer un âge minimum pour se faire recenser. Ensuite, il faut que ceux ne voulant pas risquer leur vie n'y soient pas obligés. Mais surtout, il faut définir quelles sont les capacités concernées, car pour l'instant, même ceux qui ont un QI supérieur à la moyenne sont concernés.

-Ce n'est pas les seuls points qui posent problème dans ce texte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si on arrive à les changer avant que quelqu'un fasse passer cette loi de force, ça sera déjà bien.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourra passer en douceur...

-Elle est anti-constitutionnelle sur de nombreux points. Le pire est qu'en l'état, elle l'égalise l'esclavage d'une partie de la population.

-Vous pensez que cette histoire va mal finir.

C'est si peu de le dire. Je pense que ça va plus que mal finir. Je vois déjà la catastrophe arrivée. Il fallait que je fasse tout ce que je peux pour rendre cette loi inutile.

-Je n'y vois qu'une seule issue.

-La Seconde Guerre Civil américaine n'aura pas lieu.

J'aurais aimé avoir la même foi que Stark en l'humanité, mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Si cette loi passe telle qu'elle est actuellement, il y aura une seconde guerre civile américaine.

-Et c'est moi que l'on trouve naïve. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça ne marche jamais comme ça. Si c'était le cas, l'HYDRA n'aura jamais pu infiltrer le SHIELD.

Les vœux pieux, c'est très bien, mais, il ne marche jamais. À chaque fois, il y a une merde qui se passe. C'est ce qui fait que la loi de Murphy est universelle et ce produit toujours.

-Vous n'y croyez plus.

-Je crois en la liberté. Je crois que même le pire individu à le droit à une seconde chance. Je veux croire en l'Homme... Mais, j'ai vu ce qu'il y a de pire en lui.

-Je crois que vous êtes très fatiguée...

-Mais, il y a personne qui veut faire mon métier. Personne ne veut avoir à vous forcer à ne plus être un alcoolique. Personne ne veut s'occuper de tous les problèmes légaux liés à l'existence des Avengers. Personne ne veut garder un œil sur ce qui reste du SHIELD. Personne ne veut garder tout un tas de secrets sans avoir le droit moral d'en dire la moitié.

-Personne... Sauf vous.

-Stark ! Où avez-vous été péché l'idée que je voulais faire mon travail ? Je le fais parce que c'est mon devoir. Je le fais parce que je crois toujours en la mission du SHIELD.

Je marquais une pause, juste pour me ressaisir. Stark avait raison, j'étais entrain de craquer. Ma seule excuse, c'était que j'étais bourrée d'hormones qui me donnaient envie de chialer pour un rien.

-Protéger. C'est la seule vocation du SHIELD. Protéger, que ce soit un homme de lui-même ou l'humanité d'une invasion extra-terrestre. Protéger. Je crois en cette idée. Et vous, Stark, en quelle idée croyez-vous ?

Ça, ce n'était pas gentil, même venant de moi. Mais, j'avais raison. Le problème devant nous était surtout un problème d'idéologie. Et comme tous les problèmes d'idéologie, c'était un risque de guerre.

-De toute façon, cette loi n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, nous avons tout notre temps pour la changer, fit Stark.

-Non. Faites leurs assez peur et les gens renonceront à leur liberté, à leurs droits et à tout le reste pour préserver leur sécurité.

-Vous avez vu le nouveau projet de télé-réalité ?

-Celui de l'équipe de super-héros ? Tôt ou tard, ça va mal finir, parce que tôt ou tard, ils feront passer l'audimat avant le reste. Et je suis quasiment sure que ça sera la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase.

Dans les conditions actuelles, cette histoire ne finira pas bien, parce que c'était impossible qu'il y ait une fin heureuse. Lorsque tout le monde veut se battre, on peut faire de notre mieux, mais, tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est limité les pots cassés. Il allait y avoir des dommages collatéraux, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

.

.

Il regardait la femme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle lui avait menti dès leur première rencontre, mais, curieusement, il était quasiment sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'aidait à cacher la vérité à l'une des meilleures analystes du monde.

-Vous devriez le lui dire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui répondit-il.

-Parce que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Joyce cherchera un responsable, expliqua Sharon. Et elle est suffisamment douée pour trouver que c'est avec vous qu'il a passé ces quelques mois. Par conséquence, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit vous qu'elle tienne pour responsable.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la femme que je connais. Mademoiselle Raws est l'une des femmes les plus calmes et censées que je connaisse, voulut-il la rassurer.

-Au contraire, Captain. Je la connais très bien. Et je peux vous dire que si elle peut trouver à quelqu'un à blâmer, elle le fera. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir. Elle se vengera. Elle se vengera parce que ça sera le moyen le plus simple qu'elle aura pour fuir sa peine.

-Que racontez-vous ?

-S'il arrive quelque chose au sergent Barnes, elle se sentira coupable parce qu'elle n'aura pas été là. Elle aurait le choix entre prendre sur elle, ou trouver quelqu'un sur qui se venger. Lorsque son premier grand amour a été tué, elle a pris sur elle parce que c'était de sa faute et qu'il lui était impossible de le nier. Cela a failli la détruire, car ce n'est pas une femme qui pardonne. Ce coup-ci, elle ne sera pas la seule personne qu'elle pourra mettre en cause. Elle choisira l'option vengeance. Ça lui fera un but, quelque chose pour l'occuper au lieu de trop réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu être.

-Elle ne prendra pas le risque de laisser Ludovica toute seule ou de faire une fausse-couche.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne le formulera pas comme ça. Mais, Joyce noiera quand même le monde dans le sang pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir. Elle deviendra une arme de destruction massive à la recherche de cibles.

Steve était muet de stupéfaction. Une partie de lui voulait dire à Sharon que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle se trompait. Une autre partie se rappelait qu'il avait foncé tête baissé dans une base de l'HYDRA après avoir cru que Bucky était mort. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à massacrer des innocents, mais tous les gens qu'il avait tenus responsables...

-Je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

-Quand tu risques d'avoir une femme comme Joyce à tes trousses, tu réfléchis à la question.

Steve commençait à entrapercevoir une facette de Joyce Raws qu'il n'avait jamais entrevu. Si même une de ses amies disait que l'analyste serait capable de la traquer et de la tuer juste pour se venger, ça faisait peur.

-Mon seul avantage, c'est, qu'au nom de notre amitié, qu'elle me laissera une chance de m'expliquer.

Bon, pas tout à fait sociopathe. Raws pouvait laisser ses sentiments intervenir dans sa vie. C'était une bonne nouvelle, si ces colères étaient aussi terribles que ça, on pouvait peut-être jouer avec ce point pour la calmer.

-Mais, je ne vois pas quelle excuse je pourrais lui donner pour la convaincre de ne pas me tuer. D'un autre côté, il y a des chances pour qu'elle me garde pour la fin parce qu'elle jugera que je suis celle qui est coupable de la plus grosse trahison, parce qu'en tant qu'amie, j'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais des nouvelles de Barnes.

Steve avait un peu parlé trop vite.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit au sujet de Bucky d'elle-même. Elle ne peut pas nous en vouloir pour notre silence.

-Là, on voit que vous la connaissez mal. Vous cherchez de la logique chez une femme avec des tendances à la sociopathie et qui les accepte complètement. Je suis douée dans mon travail. Je sais me battre, et je sais rester en vie. Joyce aura du mal à venir à bout de toutes ses cibles, surtout si on l'attend de pied ferme. Mais, je la connais depuis des années. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas assez stupide pour nous attaquer de front. Croyez-moi sur parole si je vous dis que je préférerais avoir n'importe qui d'autre aux trousses. Parce que quoi que cela puisse lui coûter, Joyce ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois morte.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Steve la croyait sur parole. Il avait vu Joyce se battre, il l'avait vu lutter pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'analyste de baisser les bras, elle irait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Quoique cela puisse lui coûter.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà. Je continue à planter le décor pour Civil War tout en expliquant pourquoi Bucky n'est pas là.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	82. 4-11 Et un autre point de vu

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je veux rendre hommage aux victimes des attentats de la nuit dernière. Je leur dédie donc ce chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un pauvre geste, mais, je ne sais pas comment faire pour montrer mon soutient à leurs proches et à eux.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Joyce est contrariée quand elle doit réparer une bêtise d'un Avengers. Joyce est contrariée quand il n'y a plus de cheesecakes. Si James meurt, elle sera plutôt en colère._

* * *

**Chapitre 81 :**** Et un autre point de vu.**

_Décembre 2015, cinquième mois de grossesse._

Joyce était là et elle leur tournait le dos. Elle finit par tourner la tête, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Bucky et un sourire éclata fleurit sur ses lèvres, quelque chose de presque chaleureux fit fondre la glace de ses prunelles. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

-Tu es retard, lui dit-elle.

À ce moment, elle était belle. Il ne voulait pas dire que d'habitude, elle n'était pas belle. Ce n'était pas la plus belle femme... Certes, elle était assez jolie et pouvait faire croire à n'importe quel homme qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la pièce si elle en prenait la peine. C'est juste qu'à ce moment, elle avait cette beauté pure et parfaite qui n'appartenait qu'aux femmes amoureuses qui sont avec l'être cher. Et elle avait encore dit cette phrase. « Tu es en retard »... Ça devait être un message du même type que « le bon partenaire » entre Peggy et lui. Un ensemble de mots qui ne veulent rien dire... Sauf quand on les dit à la bonne personne. Pour le coup, il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir transmis ce message à Bucky. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué, Steve commençait juste à entrevoir que ce sentiment avait été réciproque.

-Bucky ! S'exclama Lulu.

La petite tendit les bras vers lui, Buck se pencha et elle lui déposa un gros bisou sonore sur la joue avant de repartir en courant, glisser sur une plaque de verglas, réussir à garder son équilibre et prendre la main de sa mère. Vu l'expression de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait dû avoir un petit arrêt cardiaque devant la glissade de son enfant, mais, elle en avait l'habitude, ça se voyait. Bucky les rejoignit et la fillette se mit à lui parler très vite, d'une voix aigüe et excitée. Elle lui raconta une histoire dans laquelle il était question de neige, de cours de danse, d'une tante Sharon et d'un grand-père Albert. Ensuite, elle tendit les bras vers lui et lui fit une demande dans une langue que Steve ne connaissait pas, mais, au vu des intonations, c'était de l'Allemand. Buck la souleva et la lança vers le plafond. Elle éclata de ce rire joyeux, cette expression de ravissement absolu que tous les enfants finissent par perdre, comme si le monde étouffait peu à peu leur gaieté et leur spontanéité. Si Bucky avait été réellement un homme normale animé d'intentions honorables, la situation aurait été délicate parce que Raws garde beaucoup trop de secrets, mais là... Elle craignait vraiment.

Lulu portait une robe bleue à fleurs blanches. Ses cheveux étaient noués en tresses attachées par des rubans assortis. Elle plaquait une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Tous les trois formaient un charmant tableau familial. Steve était en colère contre Bucky, mais aussi contre Joyce, parce qu'ils mettaient en danger cette pauvre enfant. Quelque chose dut passer sur le visage de Steve, car Joyce le fixa d'un air pensif. Il se força à adopter une expression neutre et soutint son regard. Elle eut un moqueur sourire en coin, comme si les pensées du super-soldat étaient transparentes pour elle.

Toute contente d'être portée par Bucky, Lulu balançait ses jambes dans le vide avec un sourire radieux. Elle n'était pas seulement heureuse : elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité. À cette vue, le cœur de Steve se serra. Buck avait raison depuis le début : se tenir éloigné d'elle avait été cruel. Elle le méritait encore moins que Joyce, Captain cherchait une excuse valable et n'en trouva aucune. Il venait de faire ce constat lorsque les ennuis débarquèrent. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était des méchants ? L'instinct ? Non, l'habitude.

Trois hommes avancèrent devant eux. Le premier avait le nez aplati comme si on l'avait frappé avec une poêle. Le deuxième semblait plus costaud, mais le troisième avait une cicatrice qui lui coupait le visage en deux. Comme il avançait vers eux, Steve lançait un regard à ses compagnons. Joyce les connaissait comme le prouvait le sourire qu'elle abordait. Ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux, ça non. C'était un sourire qui, s'il vous était adressé, vous glaçait le sang.

-Harold, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour saluer un ami sauf qu'il était totalement froid et distant.

Lulu se blottit contre sa mère qui se mit en position pour la protéger quoiqu'il se passe et Bucky se mit devant elles. L'analyste posa une main sur son bras et se déplaça suffisamment pour que seule sa fille soit dans l'ombre protectrice du Soldat.

-Tom et Jerry sont-ils toujours à l'hôpital ?

-C'est Tom et Benny, grinça le type à la cicatrice.

-Blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc, signala Raws en balayant la remarque de l'autre d'un geste de main.

-Vous êtes une putain de chasseuse de primes, l'accusa l'homme au nez éclaté.

-Comment va votre ego de s'être fait mettre en prison par une secrétaire ? Demanda Joyce avec le même ton horriblement poli à Harold en ignorant les deux autres.

Elle mettait de l'huile sur le feu. Elle jouait avec les nerfs des indésirables pour les pousser à la faute. Steve avait l'impression d'être le témoin impuissant qui voyait une biche qui allait être écrasée pour un camion. Puis, il posa son regard sur Bucky et Lulu. Le brun avait discrètement éloigné la fillette de sa mère, Captain comprit que Buck ne se battrait que si la blondinette était en danger, l'ancien tueur laisserait Joyce mener à bien ses propres batailles.

Harold tendit le point pour la frapper. La vitesse, la façon de porter le coup, tout était parfait, sauf un détail : le temps que sont point atteigne sa cible, Joyce n'était plus là. Les petites mains de l'analyste étaient serrées autour du poignet de son agresseur, et elle entraînait celui-ci dans sa chute. Steve ne put regarder le reste du combat parce qu'il dut s'occuper les deux autres. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se rendit compte que Joyce le regardait, la tête légèrement sur le côté. Lorsque des sirènes retentirent au loin, elle tourna la tête dans leur direction.

-Je m'occupe d'eux, allez voir Lulu, ordonna Raws.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'analyste fut plus rapide.

-C'est mes problèmes qui m'ont suivie, laissez-moi nettoyer.

Un instant, Steve eut l'impression d'être un enfant que sa mère envoie dans sa chambre, puis, il comprit qu'il ne ferait que la gêner. Il cherchait Ludovica du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il la repère. Il traversa le parking et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Bucky devait absolument prendre ses distances avec cette famille. Il le mettait en danger juste en restant à leur côté, et il le savait. Buck s'était arrêté devant une petite mare. Il portait toujours Lulu dans le creux de son bras gauche, et de la main droite, il lui désignait quelque chose. Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de la fillette. Il sentit ses épaules se détendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pu avoir peur que son ami d'enfance lui fasse quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son sourire se flétrit. J'avais dû lui faire peur tout à l'heure. Bucky la posa par terre, et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Ludovica avait levé la tête vers lui elle lui souriait et balançait joyeusement son bras. Quant à Buck... Il la couvait du regard. Il aurait vraiment pu passer pour le père de Lulu. Comment allait-il sortir de la vie des Raws sans faire un mal affreux à cette gosse ? Le bébé n'était pas encore né, et Joyce pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, mais l'enfant... Il ne voyait pas comment faire. Le nez en l'air, Lulu me dévisageait.

-Tu as tapé les méchants, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Bucky dit que tu l'as frappé parce qu'il voulait me faire du mal.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bucky. Impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit sur son visage.

-Il dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me protéger, comme lui.

-C'est vrai.

Alors, elle eut un sourire glorieux, pareil à la lumière du soleil surgissant entre deux nuages. Elle lui offrit sa main libre, et Steve la prit. Bucky et lui revirent au parking en tenant la fillette qui dansait plus qu'elle ne marchait entre eux. Elle croyait en Buck, et Buck lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait croire en moi. Cela lui suffisait. Par-dessus sa tête, je fixais Bucky. Il soutint mon regard sans ciller ni manifester la moindre émotion, mais, Steve savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

-Faites-moi la balançoire, réclama Lulu.

Bucky compta :

-Un, deux, trois.

Et ils la soulevèrent tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire extatique. Ils ne la reposèrent qu'arrivé devant Joyce. Celle-ci les regardait avec des yeux brillants. Steve était incapable de dire à quoi elle pensait. Non. C'est faux. Joyce ne quittait jamais des yeux sa fille lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'un super-héros. Non. Steve ne pouvait plus dire « jamais » à ce sujet. Elle pouvait quitter Ludovica des yeux si c'était Bucky qui veillait sur elle. L'analyste avait confiance en lui, mais pas une seule fois, elle avait regardé Bucky sans y être obligée par les règles politesse élémentaire. Elle était en colère contre lui, et Steve en savait la cause.

-Viens ma puce, nous devons te trouver une belle robe pour le réveillon de Noël.

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma la fillette.

Steve ne voyait plus un seul policier. Il ne savait pas comment Joyce s'était arrangée pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles, mais, elle l'avait fait. Il savait qu'elle surveillait Stark et le poussait à arrêter d'être un alcoolique. Elle avait aussi arrangé les documents nécessaires pour que Scott Lang puisse travailler sans que son passé le rattrape. Elle lui avait même trouvé un travail. Captain ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait comme analyste, mais, elle était douée quand il fallait aider des gens que personne ne voulait aider. Comme Bucky... Captain savait que malgré tout, jamais, elle ne refuserait à Buck de l'aider. Elle ne disait pas non à un inconnu, alors une personne qu'elle appréciait... Steve ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il pourrait dire que ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, mais, il savait très bien qu'une partie de lui avait juste voulu lui rendre une partie de sa pièce.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Joyce et sa fille s'éloigner en parlant entre elles. Steve tourna les talons, Bucky marchant à ses côtés. Ils finirent par regagner leur voiture. Lorsque son ami d'enfance eut attaché sa ceinture, le blond mit le contact. Captain ne savait pas comment rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux de Joyce. Pas de sa relation avec le brun, mais parce qu'il n'était plus le premier dans la liste des personnes auxquelles tient Bucky. Une partie de lui avait l'impression que ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi elle ? Steve fit par garer la voiture sur le bas-côté d'une route de campagne déserte.

-Bucky, regarde-moi, exigea-t-il.

Il tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient aucune émotion. Captain América réprima un frisson glacé. Si Joyce Raws était capable de passer outre l'attitude effrayante de Bucky pour lui casser les noix après avoir été enlevée, lui, Steve Rogers pouvait soutenir ce regard.

-Dis-moi la vérité. Te soucies-tu réellement de cette famille ? Serais-tu prêt à tuer pour la protéger ?

-Tu sais bien que tuer est ce que je fais de mieux.

-Je suis sérieux, Buck. Que représente Joyce pour toi ?

-Tu m'as déjà demandé si j'étais amoureux d'elle, et je t'ai répondu que non.

-Une fois de plus, tu esquives la question. Je ne crois pas que tu sois amoureux d'elle. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, j'ignore si tu peux encore être amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais, tu éprouves quelque chose. Et je voudrais bien savoir quoi.

Bucky le regardait sans brocher. Steve avait envis de hurler, de le gifler et de le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Il était même à deux doigts de jurer. Avant la guerre, il avait toujours su où il en était avec lui. Maintenant... Il n'était plus certain de rien.

-Mon Dieu... Tu es vraiment attaché à elle, souffla le Captain.

Le Soldat de l'hiver, l'un des tueurs les plus froids de la planète, détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas soutenir le regard du blond.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Joyce.

-Mais... ?

-Qu'elle le veille ou non, elle a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle put vivre, elle croit encore dur comme fer aux secondes chances et en l'espèce humaine. Elle est douée dans son travail, mais elle peut être vraiment naïve. Et elle ne dit jamais quand elle ne va pas bien. Sans oublier son don pour se mettre dans des situations dangereuses... Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour toujours s'en sortir, déclara le brun. Lulu est comme elle : gentille, généreuse, douce, forte aussi... Mais beaucoup moins dure.

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix de devenir ce qu'elle est, signala Steve.

-Je sais, soupira James. Je connais Joyce par cœur. Elle m'a tout raconté de sa vie, depuis la naissance jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu t'es ennuyé ?

-Par moment.

-Mais pas tout le temps.

-Non, pas tout le temps.

-Bucky... Es-tu en train de me dire que tu aimes Joyce ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admit le brun.

Bucky n'avait pas sa place dans la vie d'une mère et de ses enfants. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux. Les tortures, les sévices qu'il avait subis aux mains de l'HYDRA, et ce qu'il avait fait contre son gré pour eux, avait privé Bucky d'un cœur. Mais, pour la première fois, Steve réalisa que si Buck n'avait plus de cœur à briser, il regrettait de ne pas en avoir un à donner. Le Soldat de l'hiver, assassin de légende, prédateur ultime, souhaitait, non pas avoir une famille, mais cette famille-là. Une femme aussi lunatique de glaciale, un adorable bout de fille et un bébé même pas encore né. Curieusement, ce simple constat serra le cœur de Steve. Maintenant, il savait que son ami d'enfance ne serait jamais venu le voir de lui-même. Il avait une autre personne de confiance vers que se tourner. Et lui, Steve Rogers, avait poussé Bucky a ne pas aller voir Joyce pendant plusieurs mois. Pour le coup, Captain America se sentit très mal.

* * *

_**Ça a été dur, mais je l'ai fait. Tout un chapitre qui n'est pas du point de vu de Joyce. Et maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Bucky n'était pas très présent pour l'instant dans cette partie.**_

_**Et c'est bien fait pour Steve s'il a des remords. Oui, je prends le parti de Joyce, et alors ? Je suis l'Auteur, je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux faire que Tony roule un patin à l'un de ses robots, je le fais, et je trouve même une raison à ça : il est bourré. Voilà.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	83. 4-12 Et le réveillon

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous mes lecteurs, je suis heureuse que le passage du point de vu de Steve vous à plu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Merci._

_Andrea : Merci/ Oui, si Joyce perd James, elle sera de très mauvais poil. Déjà que la contre-dire est dangereux quand elle est de bonne humeur, alors, lorsqu'elle est énervée..._

* * *

**Chapitre 82 :**** Et le réveillon.**

Noël. Il paraît que c'est un jour de paix universelle. C'est aussi une fête que l'on passe en famille. À vrai dire, cinq ans de silence complet et volontaire ne m'a pas aidé à tisser des liens solides avec la mienne. Je suis tellement proche de la mienne que ma mère ne m'appelle même pas. Alors qu'elle a mon numéro. Pouvez-vous me citer une seule mère qui fait ça ? Oui, il y a ma mère. Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je préfère vivre à New-York plutôt que dans le même quartier qu'elle. Bref, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait cette fête en famille, mais, pour Lulu, je pouvais bien prendre sur moi et faire comme si j'étais heureuse d'organiser un réveillon. Je crois que je suis sur le point de me changer en Hulk. La seule chance qui m'en empêchait, c'était qu'on était le vingt-quatre décembre. J'étais en robe de soirée grise et Ludovica portait une ravissante robe de princesse bleue. Elle était la perfection même. Sauf qu'elle était toute décoiffée. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver avec un nouveau ruban assorti à sa robe et une brosse à cheveux, elle accourut en riant. En souriant tendrement, je me mis à brosser sa chevelure.

-Maman ?

Devant son ton inquiet, j'eus une hésitation dans mon geste, mais, je repris le mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser voir ma peur. Je devais être forte pour elle, je devais être une personne sur qui elle devait compter à tous moment.

-Oui, mon ange ?

-Est-ce que Bucky va venir ?

Bucky, pas James. On parle de la même personne, pourtant, entendre Lulu utiliser ce surnom me fit l'effet d'un coup de point dans le ventre. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Dans les deux cas, on parlait de cinq petites lettres... Sauf que lorsqu'on utilisait le premier, je me rappelais que je ne pourrais pas garder James rien que pour moi.

-Je... Je crois que oui.

Il a intérêt à venir, sinon, je le poursuivrais, le traquerais, et le tuerais. Je refuse qu'il fasse du mal à mon enfant. S'il osait le faire, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais.

-Il va venir, parce qu'il tient à toi, ma puce.

Je croyais entendre ma mère. _Ton père t'aime, Joyce._ La ferme, maman. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je sais qu'il a dû choisir entre sa famille et sa carrière, et que ce n'était pas la première qu'il avait choisie. J'espérais juste que James ne fera pas la même erreur. Je terminais de nouer les cheveux de ma fille quand on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir quand une certaine blondinette se montra plus rapide que moi.

-Bucky ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir.

Lulu courut se jeter dans les bras de James. Ils étaient mignons ensemble. Je me forçais à sourire pour que personne ne voit que j'était un être particulièrement égoïste. Dès que possible, je coincerais Barnes pour qu'il signe les papiers qui feront de lui le père de ma fille. Il m'avait laissé avec tous les problèmes, mais il était hors de question qu'il n'assume aucune conséquence. Ma vengeance allait être terrible, et je savais exactement comment j'allais faire pour lui faire payer. Il fallut attendre que Sharon arrive pour qu'elle se détache de lui et qu'il puisse venir vers moi.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.

Je suis que je ne suis pas encore à fond dans le ton glacial. Je peux faire mieux, je le sais, j'ai déjà faire mieux. Parfois, je suis capable de se faire pisser dessus la personne à qui je m'adresse. Oui, on parle de James, donc, il faudrait que je m'y prenne d'une autre façon, mais, je suis douée pour être froide. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ma voix était resté doux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il puisse m'empêcher d'être distante avec la situation.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine...

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me faire de la peine, tu ne comptes pas assez pour me faire de la peine !

Je mentais. Je mentais parce qu'il m'avait fait de la peine et que je voulais le lui faire payer. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert de son absence. Le pardon, c'est de l'amnésie, et je ne suis pas amnésique, bien au contraire. Je voulais me venger, et j'allais le faire maintenant. Il allait s'en rappeler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Alors, maintenant, tu signes ces foutus papiers, et tu me fous la paix avec cette histoire !

J'étais en colère contre lui, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause des hormones. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas me passer un seul coup de fil. C'était moi qui devais gérer Lulu et ma grossesse. Je me démerdais toute seule pour que cette famille marche. Et lui... Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait foutu pendant plusieurs mois, merde. Il me prit les papiers des mains, et les survola du regard. Je lus la surprise sur ses traits. Oui, c'était ça ma vengeance. Ça lui apprendra à m'emmerder.

-J'ai cru que m'éloigner de vous est-ce que je devais faire... Dit-il en prenant le stylo-bille que je lui tendais.

J'allais l'étrangler. Dans sa bouche, ça avait l'air si facile de justifier l'abandon que Ludovica et moi avions subi. Je lui en voulais pour ça, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de suivre du regard la mine sur le papier. J'avais l'impression d'être témoin d'un événement qui me dépassait.

-Mais, c'était la chose la plus dure que j'ai dû faire.

Là, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'hésitais entre lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser ou le gifler jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal à la main. Je crois que j'ai plutôt envis de lui mettre un bon coup dans l'entre-jambes. Il me tendit mon stylo en attente de ma réponse.

-Bucky ! Bucky ! Tu as demandé quoi pour Noël ?

Sauvé par Lulu. Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Le regard de la fillette se posa sur les papiers que tenait encore James. Je savais exactement quelle question elle allait poser.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Des documents qui font de lui ton papa, lui répondis-je.

Je vous avais dit que ma vengeance allait être terrible, et là voilà. Sur le coup de la surprise, les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent, puis, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père en riant. Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur de la perdre, j'avais peur qu'involontairement, James lui fasse aussi mal psychologiquement que je l'avais été par mon père. Mon regard se posa sur Steve. J'avais eu Coulson, trop tard pour réparer les dégâts, mais assez tôt pour pas que je franchisse la barrière. J'allais demander à Steve d'être le parrain de Ludovica. Oui, j'allais faire ça, comme ça, Lulu aurait quelqu'un de droit sur lequel s'appuyer. J'entendis Sharon appeler ma fille en lui disant que c'était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. La fillette y courut en tenant son père par la main. James n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Je retournais à la contemplation de la vue de dehors.

-« Le cœur lourd, je puis témoigner des chagrins subis depuis mon plus jeune âge, ceux du passé et ceux du présent, plus lourds que jamais, car pas un jour ne s'est écoulé sans que je doive lutter contre une nouvelle affliction ».

-Je ne connais pas, mais ça a l'air déprimant, commenta une voix derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête avec un petit sourire. Rogers me regardait. Tout comme moi, il ne profitait pas du super spectacle de Lulu déchirant ses paquets cadeaux. Venant du super-soldat modèle de l'Amérique, c'était surprenant.

-C'est un vieux poème la version originale a été écrite en anglo-saxon. On l'appelle « La complainte de l'épouse ».

Il me regardait d'une façon que je n'aimais pas, il n'était pas hostile. Non, il avait la tête du gamin qui s'est fait prendre la main dans la boite à bonbon. Je sentais la catastrophe arrivée.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai recommandé de prendre ses distances avec vous.

Je giflais Rogers avant de tourner les talons. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là. De quoi s'était-il mêlé ? Il n'est pas le père de James, il n'a pas à se lui dire quoi faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de nos affaires. Et dire que j'avais pensé une seconde à lui confier ma fille s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Bon. Respire, Joyce. Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu finiras par regretter.

-Pourquoi ?

Et voilà comment on résume une bonne dizaine de questions en un seul mot. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille, enfin, si, mais, là n'est pas la question. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne lui ai rien dit... C'est peut-être ça qu'il me reproche en fait, je savais bien que ne rien lui dire au sujet de James était une erreur que j'allais regretter. Et il me l'avait fait payer. Oh. Je suis sure qu'il avait une très bonne raison pour ça, mais, il l'avait fait. Oui, je préfère être en colère contre Rogers que contre James, parce que si j'étais fâchée avec le premier, Lulu en souffrira moins. Je le dépassai sans lui accorder un seul regard. Je suis une femme, je suis enceinte, je suis fatiguée et je suis bourrée d'hormones. Une seule de ses raisons aurait suffi pour que je sois en colère contre lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pour le bien de James et de Lulu, je devrais, tôt ou tard, faire la paix avec lui.

.

.

-Sais-tu pourquoi l'amour fait si mal ?

-Non.

-Parce que même brisé, un cœur bat toujours. Si tu veux sortir avec un homme, n'attends pas, Sharon, parce que lorsqu'il sera trop tard, ton cœur en souffrira, expliquai-je.

Je ne sais pas si Sharon est attirée par Steve Rogers ou Captain America, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les hommes comme lui ne court pas les rues. Je le sais, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à en attendre un. Puis mes parents ont divorcé et j'ai compris que la vie n'est jamais un conte de fées. Le seul moyen d'avoir sa fin heureuse est de forcer le destin. Sharon était mon amie, je devais l'aider, même si ça consistait à la pousser dans un champ de mines. Non, je ne me venge pas sur elle. C'est juste que si le Captain est occupé par une petite amie, il se mêlera moins de la vie de James. Oui, je ne suis pas gentille, d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais signé pour l'être.

.

.

Bon. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. C'est étrange. Personne n'avait mis le feu à la nappe, il n'y avait pas eu de batailles de nourritures, pas de cris... Ça ne ressemblait à mes souvenirs de réveillons de Noël. À vrai dire, c'était étrange une réunion de famille sans qu'une seule malédiction soit lancée. Je sentis que quelqu'un me regardait, je regardais dans le reflet de la vitre. C'était James. Je secouai légèrement la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Lulu m'a appelé « papa » pendant tout le reste de la soirée.

-Certaines petite fille rêvent de la nouvelle Barbie, elle, elle rêve d'une famille.

Il me regardait, une intensité qui me donnait les frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais vraiment envis qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

-Nous sommes une famille. Pas une famille parfaite. Une famille explosée, mais, nous tenons avec des liens faits de bric-à-brac et un soupçon de bonne volonté.

-Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ? Me proposa-t-il.

Si je veux rentrer à la maison ? Quelle question. Bien entendu que je veux rentrer à la maison. Mais de quelle maison parle-t-il ? La mienne ? La sienne ? Et puis qu'entend-il par « maison » ? Pour moi, une maison, ce n'est pas une bâtisse, ni même un endroit. C'est un lieu où l'on se sent en sécurité parce que l'on sait qu'on y ait avec des gens qui nous connaissent mais qui nous aiment quand même. C'est un endroit fait de sourires et de rires.

-Nous sommes à la maison, lui murmurais-je.

Ma maison, c'était là où je pourrais vieillir avec James, s'il le veut bien.

* * *

**_**Et une fin de chapitre trop mignonne, une ! Je suis contente de ce chapitre. Cette partie est un peu chaotique, mais, j'espère que je ne vous perds pas trop.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	84. 4-13 Et l'envie de dormir

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai vu la bande-annonce du prochain Captain ! Elle est divine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Pourquoi tout le monde pense que si je suis gentille, c'est que je prépare une grosse vacherie ? Tant mieux si toutes tes connaissances vont bien, c'est aussi mon cas._

_Andrea : Oui, je trouve aussi ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 83 :**** Et l'envie de dormir.**

_Janvier 2016, sixième mois de grossesse._

On pouvait résumer mes pensées de ce moment par un seul mot : dodo. J'étais fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus de cette grossesse. Et il me restait trois mois à tirer. Damned. Je regardais la télévision d'un œil distrait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une publicité. Damned. Une émission de télé-réalité qui met en scène des super-héros ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai en tête une bonne vingtaine de scénarios catastrophes qui me viennent à l'esprit. Cette histoire va mal finir. Et puis, les « New Warriors », sérieusement ? Qui a trouvé ce nom totalement ridicule ? En tout cas, ça puait. Après ce qui s'est passé en Sokovie, les gens commençaient à avoir peur des super-héros. Il suffisait d'un grain de riz pour que la loi pour le recensement des super humains rentre en vigueur avant que j'aie eu le temps de la rendre totalement inoffensive.

-Maman ! Maman ! On va être en retard ! M'appela Lulu.

Oui, si nous partons maintenant, nous serons en retard si on tombe dans un embouteillage, qu'une tempête de neige éclate et, qu'en plus, la voiture tombe en panne. Dans le cas contraire, nous aurons au moins une heure d'avance. Je sais qu'une demoiselle bien élevée doit s'assurer d'être toujours à l'heure, mais, je suis sure qu'il y a une limite. Ludovica arriva, elle s'était vêtue chaudement, je n'avais rien à dire sur sa tenue. Sauf qu'elle portait deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Décidément, cette enfant me ressemblait beaucoup.

-Chaussures, lui dis-je alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.

La fillette regarda ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'elle était en chaussette. Elle courut dans sa chambre, j'entendis un vacarme et je la vis ressortir sans une seule égratignure. Si j'étais cardiaque, Lulu m'aurait tuée depuis longtemps. Une chance pour moi qu'à cause d'un certain sérum, je suis en pleine forme physique. Si on ne prend pas en compte mes nuits blanches successives, mais ça, TAHITI n'y est pour rien.

.

.

Je n'aime pas les réunions de parents, même s'il s'agit juste d'un résultat dû aux activités extra-scolaires des enfants. Dès qu'on y voit un homme et une femme célibataires, il faut obligatoirement qu'on le présente et qu'on pense qu'ils doivent sortir ensemble. Moi, je dis : non, non et non. En plus, il y a du bruit et de la foule. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là, c'est que je l'ai promis à Lulu, et que je veux tenir toutes les promesses que je lui fais. C'est en cachant ma gène et surtout ma colère que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Potts. Et oui, tous les Avengers, anciens et nouveaux, ainsi que leur compagne avaient été invités au gala de danse de ma fille, par elle-même. Sauf Clint et Thor, parce que Ludovica n'a jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Je commençais à parler avec Pepper, elle m'avait vu repousser l'homme, et elle devait savoir pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi.

-Je crois que je comprends exactement où vous en êtes, me glissa-t-elle dans la conversation. Vous êtes très belle, et vous croyez que les hommes ne s'intéressent à vous que parce que vous êtes belle, mais, ce que vous aimeriez, c'est qu'ils s'intéressent à vous parce que vous êtes vous ! Le problème, c'est que toute cette beauté mise à part, vous n'êtes pas très intéressante, vous êtes revêche, vous êtes agressive, vous êtes d'humeur maussade et renfermée. Je sais que vous voudriez quelqu'un qui dépasse tout ça, et découvre la vraie personne qui se cache derrière. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle on prendrait la peine de dépasser tout ça, c'est parce que vous êtes belle ! Quelle ironie du sort, en fin de compte votre vrai problème, c'est vous !

Sympa. Vrai, mais sympa. Moi aussi, je vous aime Pepper. Maintenant, je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous confier ma fille. Non, ce n'est pas un coup bas. La prochaine fois qu'elle m'invite pour la Saint-Sylvestre, je ne l'envoie pas péter parce que je suis en manque de sommeil. L'enfer n'est rien devant la rancune d'une femme. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

-Et ? Lui fis-je.

-Vous avez l'air de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne.

C'est faux ! Petit rappel, je lui ai déjà confié ma petite et fragile fille ! Parce que Natasha était avec elle. Et Steve aussi était là. Sans oublier que c'était juste le temps que Sharon vienne la récupérer, parce que j'avais une urgence et qu'elle était disponible. Bon, autant lui dire la vérité tout de suite. Ou plutôt, autant lui faire comprendre que je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle peut bien penser de moi. En gros, je suis la seule personne dont l'opinion m'intéresse vraiment.

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en deux personnes. La première, c'est moi, la seconde, ce n'est pas vous.

Coulson, moi... James les jours pairs... Ça fait deux et demi, mais on va dire que ça fait bien deux. Bon d'accord, c'est faux. J'ai confiance en Sharon, mais, le dire, c'est dire à mademoiselle Potts que je pouvais faire confiance à une autre, ça serait lui dire que je ne fais que l'utiliser comme un mouchoir jetable. Pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on peut dire à quelqu'un. Même en public, même en chuchotant, même si personne ne nous écoute. L'extinction des lumières empêcha que le ton continu à monter. Il fallait que je me calme. Et que je présente mes excuses à Pepper même si je n'en pense pas un mot. Je me redressais pour voir le rideau se lever.

Le premier groupe à monter sur scène fut celui des élèves âgées de deux et trois ans. Huit fillettes en collants roses et minuscule tutu pailleté sortirent des coulisses en se tenant la main. Ce fut un « Oooh » collectif qui les accueillit. Elles étaient si mignonnes que ça en était un crime. Leur prof se tenait en bas de la scène, bien visible par tous, et quand la musique commença, elle se mit à remuer les bras. La plupart des filles l'imitèrent, mais l'une faisait des signes à sa famille et l'autre ne remuait pas d'un pouce. D'un autre côté, à leur âge, on leur demande juste d'être mignonne et de bien se tenir. Mission accomplie pour elles. Elles saluèrent et cédèrent leur place au second groupe. Les élèves âgés entre quatre et cinq ans. Il y avait trois garçons et le reste était des filles. Qu'ils profitent du moment où les gens ne sont pas encore choqués qu'on soit un mâle et un danseur de ballet. Lulu était absolument à croquer dans son petit costume de clown avec sa petite jupette... Je reconnais que je ne suis pas plus objective des mères, mais, c'est ma fille-fille qui est sur scène, donc, na ! La musique commença et le professeur de danse de Ludovica se mit à bouger pour monter le rythme. Je me demande à partir de quel âge on les laisse se débrouiller tout seul. Aucune idée. Bref, passons, la majorité des élèves sur scène se contentèrent d'imiter leur prof, mais ma petite dansait vraiment. Et paf, dans les dents à toutes les mères qui me regardent de travers parce que je ne suis pas mariée et que j'ai une fille ! La mienne sait danser et pas les vôtres ! Nananère ! Oui, Miss Maturité, c'est moi.

Bon. Le moment qui m'intéressait est passé, il reste encore combien de numéros ? À vue de nez, je dirais que j'ai encore deux heures de spectacle à tirer. Damned. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas récupérer ma fille maintenant et me tirer ? Pourquoi ?! Ah oui, par respect pour ceux qui passent après. Je suis crevée... C'est un manque de respect flagrant si je m'endors pour faire passer le temps plus vite ? J'aurais bien poussé un soupir si je n'étais pas bien élevée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend tout ce temps ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire comme des carottes à lire et des livres à éplucher.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne pus plus me retenir et mon regard se mit à se balader dans la salle. C'est au bout de la cinquième personne dont je venais d'analyser la tenue que je le vis. James était là. Il était venu voir Lulu danser. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souris. Dommage que nous soyons à une bonne trentaine de places d'écart, sinon, j'aurais eu quelqu'un avec qui papoter.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que j'avais récupéré une Ludovica ravie et que je pouvais enfin partir m'enfermer chez moi, mon téléphone sonna. Je laissais ma fille aller raconter son histoire de papillons et de fées à une Natasha enthousiaste pour répondre. Je n'aimais pas ça. Si on m'appelait tout juste à la fin du spectacle de danse, c'est qu'on me surveillait, et si on me surveillait, je ne pouvais pas aller aux toilettes sans que quelqu'un le sache. Oui, ça pourrait être aussi une coïncidence, sauf que je n'y crois pas. Oui, je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas suivie. Lorsque je sus le contenu de ma prochaine mission, j'eus envis de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi moi ? À qui ai-je tant déplu dans une vie antérieure ? Non, je n'en fais pas trop, c'est juste que je n'aime pas être le comité d'accueil. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi c'était tombé sur moi. Trop tard, j'avais déjà une idée de leur raisonnement. Je vois le genre de choses auxquelles ils ont pensé en me choisissant. J'ai l'air inoffensive, donc, c'est moi qui dois m'y coller. C'est ça, on va dire que j'y crois. En tout cas, Fury avait raison. On ne pouvait pas laisser un gamin risquer sa vie. S'il voulait vraiment prendre ce risque, on devait l'entraîner, c'était pour son bien. Bon, c'est à moi de jouer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je récupérais Lulu, et je la reconduisis à la maison. James finit par m'y rejoindre, et là, je lui expliquais la situation. Comme c'était mon tour de partir en mission et que je serais là pour le dîner, je n'eus pas de problèmes pour le convaincre de passer cette journée avec sa fille. Et plus vite, j'aurais fini, plus vite, je pourrais les rejoindre.

.

.

Je pouvais résumer ce que je savais de ma cible en quelques phrases. Peter Parker, étudiant en sciences. Petit génie également. Il vit avec sa tante May qui l'a élevé depuis la mort de ses parents. Il travaille au Daly Bugle, journal dont le patron prend un certain plaisir à détruire la réputation de l'homme araignée. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. En gros, si je n'avais pas su qui il était, je ne l'aurais pas deviné. C'est en poussant un soupir que je levais mon regard vers la jolie petite maison où je devais me rendre.

Détourner l'attention. C'est la règle numéro une si vous ne voulez pas vous faire prendre. Pour me faire inviter à entrer, il me suffisait de me présenter d'une certaine façon, et je savais déjà laquelle. Pour rentrer, il fallait qu'on ait envie de m'inviter. Je sortais ma pochette contenant une bonne dizaine de cartes de visite différentes. Voyons voir qui je vais être... La loterie nationale ? Non. Le service des impôts ? Pas envis de me faire regarder de travers. Bon. On va rester sur les bons vieux faux mensonges. Je rangeais ma pochette et sortis de ma voiture. J'allais sonner à la porte. Ce fut une charmante vieille dame qui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, Madame, la saluais-je. Suis-je bien chez les Parker ?

-Oui, me fit-elle prudente.

-Je m'appelle Joyce Raws, votre neveu nous a fait parvenir un curriculum vitæ.

J'ai donné mon vrai nom, mais, de mémoire, jamais le jeune Parker a postulé chez les Vengeurs. Mais, bon, l'erreur est humaine. Au pire, je pourrais dire que je me suis trompée de Peter. À près tout, je suis très douée pour mentir. Et puis, je ne venais pas vraiment pour une offre d'emploi, plutôt pour un stage non-rémunéré. Ou pas, il faudra que je voie les détails de tout ça avec Rogers.

-Oh. Entrez, je vous prie.

Et voilà comment on rentre chez les gens en toute légalité pour trafiquer derrière le dos de tout le monde. Et je n'ai même pas honte d'avoir manipulé une pauvre vieille dame innocente. C'est bien de ne pas avoir de conscience, c'est si reposant.

.

.

Charmante « tante May ». C'est vraiment une brave femme, et je peux voir à sa façon de parler de son neveu qu'il est toute sa vie. J'avais un peu honte d'être entrée chez elle sous un faux prétexte, mais, je ne savais pas si elle était au courant pour la double vie de Peter. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, on voit toujours le bout de sa queue

-Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda le jeune Parker.

-On m'appelle Agent Raws, ou Cœur de glace si on veut m'énerver, ou « Dégagez, je passe ». Mais, je crois qu'à proprement parler, le dernier n'est pas un vrai nom.

Le gamin me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui me balade déguisée en araignée dans les rues de New-York. Chaque chose en son temps, à une autre époque, je serais là pour lui donner une place dans l'index. Sauf que l'index était fermé parce que le SHIELD a d'autres choses à faire que de recenser toutes les personnes ayant un super-pouvoir. Par conséquence, aujourd'hui, j'étais là juste pour lui donner une chance de ne pas se faire tuer.

* * *

_**Et voilà, Spider-Man est dans la place. J'ai réussi à placer un autre élément de Civil War. Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour le placer. Ou même les, j'ai placé Spider-Man aussi.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	85. 4-14 Et les pères

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est spécial, car je parle de Joyce et des différents pères qu'elle connait. Même, si dans le cas de certains, c'est relatif. Non, ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, d'un autre côté, toute cette partie est là pour planter un décor.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Calme, calme... C'est vrai que si tu considère que personne n'a tenté de tuer Joyce depuis plusieurs chapitres, en effet, c'est calme ^^._

_Andrea : Merci !_

* * *

**Chapitre 84 : Et les pères.**

-Stark, j'ai mal au dos et ça fait une semaine que je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que le bébé ne bouge que la nuit. Alors, tenez-vous vraiment à m'interroger sur l'identité du père une nouvelle fois ?

-Oui.

Ce type est complètement suicidaire. D'un autre côté, je devais être masochiste aussi, car je travaillais avec lui sur une foutue loi. Lui, il devait penser que je cherchais juste à l'améliorer. En fait, je voulais la rendre la plus inoffensive possible. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de la faire moi-même, c'était que j'étais un ancien agent du SHIELD, j'avais donc besoin d'une bonne poire pour parler à ma place. Inutile de signaler que le playboy m'avait invité en personne à travailler dessus, sans que j'ai la moindre chose à faire. Merci à moi et à trois mots glisser à Pepper lorsque celle-ci avait accepté de garder Lulu lorsque j'avais dû partir en catastrophe pour arranger les affaires d'un agent de la CIA qui avait été pris dans une bataille de bar. Bref.

-Nous avons réussi à mettre hors d'atteinte ceux qui n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans, ceux qui travaillent déjà pour le gouvernement... On s'attaque à quoi ?

-À l'identité du père de vos enfants ?

Il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas deux idées en tête. Dire que j'étais venue travailler. Je me mis à jouer avec ma bague. J'ignorais combien de personnes savent que c'est un taser, mais Stark n'est certainement pas sur la liste. L'idée de le lui apprendre en une gifle était très tentante... Mais, tant que je n'avais pas de baby-sitter, je pourrais avoir besoin de lui, même s'il est le dernier nom sur la liste des gens à qui je fais confiance. Dommage, il fallait que j'attende encore un peu, pour le bien de Lulu.

-Il faut nous assurer que les personnes arrêtées auront le droit à un jugement.

-Raws, vous êtes à combien de mois de grossesse.

-Six.

-Prenez un congé maternité, la majorité des femmes dans votre état le font.

-Si je le fais, qui fera mon boulot à ma place ?

-Je peux en faire une partie.

-Ah oui ? Vous pouvez être joignable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ? Courir de droite à gauche ? Gérer les problèmes d'une centaine de personnes ? Trouvez des solutions en moins d'une heure, et encore, cette durée, c'est quand vous avez le temps ? Jongler entre la CIA et le SHIELD ? Faire des analyses tout en élevant votre enfant ? Et je ne vous parle que de mes tâches de tous les jours.

-Je pensais plutôt m'occuper tout seul de cette loi.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais, j'ai la formation juridique qui vous fait défaut.

-Vous pensez que personne ne peut faire votre métier.

-Vous vous trompez, Stark. Je le sais.

Personne ne veut avoir autant d'emmerdes que moi. J'ai deux patrons, Fury et la CIA, je fais des heures supplémentaires avec les Avengers et je travaille à détruire une loi par effet papillon. Et ça, ce n'est que ma vie professionnelle. En plus, j'élève une enfant et un second est en route. Ah oui, j'allais oublier que mon compagnon est un ex-tueur de l'HYDRA qui travaille pour Fury à l'heure actuelle. Certaines collectionnent les chaussures, moi, c'est les raisons de prendre des vacances.

-Comment va la Vision ? Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Les yeux de Stark se mirent à pétiller. Je sais que d'un point de vu purement technique, il est juste le créateur du « père » de l'hybride, mais, je savais que pour Stark, ce n'était pas juste ça. Il suffisait de voir de quelle manière il traite ses robots pour voir qu'ils étaient comme ses fils. Et je préférais parler de ça avec lui plutôt que de James. S'il apprend qu'il est toujours en vie, j'ignore de quelle façon il réagira à part que ça ne sera pas beau à voir. La seule chose totalement certaine dans le comportement du playboy, c'est qu'il avait un goût certain pour l'excès.

.

.

Mon café refroidissait sur la table basse. Normalement, je devrais être en train d'emballer des affaires en prévision de mon futur déménagement, mais, j'avais un dossier urgent à traiter avec mon père. Un dossier concernant mes enfants, je ne pouvais même pas lui retirer son droit de regard, c'est le seul membre de ma famille à qui je parle encore.

-Elle n'était pas mal.

-Non.

-Quel est le problème ? Demandais-je.

-Elle serait incapable de gagner un bras de fer chinois.

Bien sûr, être capable de gagner une bagarre de bar est la première chose que je recherche chez une baby-sitter. Papa, je suis dans la merde et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. Je veux juste une fille au pair qui pourrait s'occuper de Ludovica, pas un garde du corps. Je veux une personne de confiance qui ne fume pas, qui n'a pas de problème avec la justice et qui est intelligente. J'avais trouvé quelqu'un de super : Sandy ! Il était génial, mais c'était un homme et mon père peut être vieux jeu. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, mais que ça ne marcherait pas, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire à mon papa que Dieu le punira. Vu que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté, je l'avais plutôt hurlé dans tout l'appartement. Ça fait plus de trois mois que nous sommes à la recherche de la perle rare, nous la trouvons et il lui refuse le poste. J'aurais pu lui dire merde. Sauf que je n'ai pas le moyen d'acheter une maison et d'engager une personne. J'avais donné la priorité à la baby-sitter, et lui, il m'avait trouvé une maison à Staten Island. Je ne voulais même pas en savoir le prix, mais, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait refusé que j'y mette un seul cent. Comme je suis totalement sans cœur, cynique et méchante, je rajouterais qu'une seule chose : quelle chance que les deux guerres mondiales ont décimé une bonne partie de la famille riche de ma grand-mère paternelle. Mais là, je m'égare du sujet qui est cette nouvelle maison.

J'y serais presque comme dans le quartier de mon enfance. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une population majoritairement italienne, allemande et hongroise, la population sera majoritairement italienne, irlandaise et russe. Je poussais un soupir. J'étais née dans un État dont la devise était « la liberté et la prospérité », et j'étais bien finie pour mourir dans un autre qui scandait « supérieur ». Inutile de dire que je préférais la première devise, elle était plus proche de mes convictions que la seconde. Mais, que ça plaise ou non à ma mère, ma vie était à New-York.

.

.

J'étais retournée chez Stark parce que j'avais oublié ma trousse à maquillage chez lui, et je ne voulais surtout pas que Pepper puisse se faire de mauvaises idées. Et bien entendu, mon téléphone sonna parce que c'était le moment où je devais agir vite et discrètement. Je regardais qui m'appelait avant de décrocher. Coulson. Curieusement, je sentis qu'une nouvelle catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à me tomber dessus.

-Monsieur ?

Oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Mon OS dut le sentir, car il me dit immédiatement la raison de son appel. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que non, il n'y avait pas de caméras cachées, et que ce n'était pas une très mauvaise blague. Damned.

-Phil... Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Quelle cruche. J'avais bêtement cru que TAHITI était tombé dans l'oubli. J'avais juste oublié que l'on parle du SHIELD. Mon ancien OS avait dû perdre à la courte paille avec Fury, et son gage avait été de m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Quelle idiote. Bien entendu qu'un truc capable de ramener à la vie des morts ne va pas rester longtemps dans un placard.

-Non. Certains agents du SHIELD ont réussi à reconstituer la formule, après la perte définitive de l'élément central...

-Je me fous des détails, Coulson ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et ça ne l'a jamais été !

Je raccrochais sur cette remarque et me retournais. Stark se tenait devant moi. Damned. Avec la chance que j'ai, il a entendu les noms que j'ai donnés. Il n'était pas débile, Phil plus Coulson, ça donne Phillip Coulson.

-Coulson est en vie... Finit-il par dire.

Et boom ! La bombe est enfin larguée.

-En ville ?

-En vie.

-Envie ?

-Vous le faites exprès ?

C'est une question piège ?

-Oui.

Je sens que j'allais devoir passer la nuit pour expliquer tout ça et que je ne pourrais pas me défiler. Je ne sais même pas comment justifier mes connaissances sur le sujet sans dire que j'avais également subi TAHITI. Impossible, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de justifier le fait que je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. D'un autre côté, c'est ma faute, j'ai manqué de prudence. À près tout, je suis chez Stark, c'est normal qu'il soit là.

-C'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas les détails.

À son regard, je devinais qu'il ne me croyait pas. C'est fou ça ! Même quand je dis la vérité, on pense que je cache quelque chose. Je poussai un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous avez du Schnaps, je vous raconterai.

-Je croyais que je ne dois plus boire.

-Vous que vous le faites dès que j'ai le dos tourné, on va dire que ce soir, je ne vois rien.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil en réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais utiliser. Ce n'était pas une belle histoire, bien au contraire. Et les détails sont tellement moches qu'on a décidé que personne ne devait les connaître. Inutile de dire que je ne fais pas partie de ce « on ». Moi, j'étais pour tout faire péter et ne plus jamais en reparler.

-Il y a quelques années, le SHIELD a réussi à synthétiser un médicament miracle qui permettait de soigner des gens dont les organes vitaux étaient trop abîmés pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Ce projet a été abandonné quand on a constaté qu'il y avait plus de ratés que de réussites. Il a été enterré si profondément que les agents de l'HYDRA qui avaient infiltré le SHIELD n'en ont jamais eu connaissance.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-En gros, les plus des trois-quarts sont devenus fous. Ceux qui restent... Ils ont tous connu des effets indésirables. Dépression, paranoïa, grosses fatigues... Et je ne vous cite que la partie plaisante de symptômes.

-Il y en d'autres ?

Oh, j'ai réveillé le scientifique doublé du savant fou. Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Dans mon cas, on voit une légère modification de ma structure génétique. Pour être franche, à moins de chercher, on ne le remarque même pas.

D'un mouvement de tête, je repoussais mes cheveux en arrière. Avec un peu de chance, Stark ne poserait pas de questions sur mon cas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais un pouvoir, même si c'était seulement une guérison plus rapide. Pas lorsqu'une loi liberticide menaçait, pas quand je risquais d'avoir besoin d'un atout dans ma manche.

-C'est un traitement très risqué, personne ne pouvait savoir s'il sauverait Coulson ou le réduira, au mieux, à l'état de légume. Après... Après, il a pris la décision de ne plus prendre contact avec un membre des Avengers. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais, c'est son choix. En tout cas, ce fut la dernière personne soignée avec. Peu avant que l'HYDRA revienne sur le devant de la scène, le laboratoire qui le fabriquait a été détruit. La conversation que vous avez surprise... Phil m'informait que l'un des scientifiques du SHIELD avait presque réussi à recréer ce sérum.

-Et pour vous, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Stark, j'ai servi contre mon gré de cobaye pour le tester. On a risqué ma santé mentale juste pour que des personnes puissent se prendre pour Dieu. Un truc qui a ça comme point de départ... Non, Stark. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Son regard... J'avais l'impression d'être une équation particulièrement difficile. Et je ne pouvais même pas m'en plaindre, il m'arrivait de regarder des personnes comme ça.

-Quelle est la conséquence pour vous ?

-Je vous le dis à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous ne devez dire à personne que Phil Coulson est encore en vie sans son accord.

Le playboy me regarda un instant comme si j'étais folle, mais, je savais que la tentation était grande. Il voulait savoir, et il savait que s'il manquait à sa parole, je le détruirais. Pas physiquement, non, mais, je m'attaquerais à ce qu'il a de plus cher. Il m'avait déjà vu faire pour le couvrir, et il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas les remords qui allaient m'empêcher de dormir.

-J'accepte, fit-il par dire.

-Je guéris beaucoup plus vite de la moyenne.

Moi contre Coulson. Un échange qui me semblait plutôt bon. À près tout, c'était moi qui avait manqué de prudence, c'était donc à moi de payer le prix.

-Vite comment ?

-Beaucoup trop pour que je puisse le cacher facilement.

C'est bien vrai. Ce n'est pas que parce que je n'aime pas aller chez les médecins que je les évite, c'est aussi parce que j'avais peur qu'ils découvrent, pas qui j'étais, mais ce que j'étais.

* * *

_**Bon, je retourne à l'écriture du prochain qui me donne du fil à retordre.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	86. 4-15 Et le déménagement

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** La bande annonce du prochain captain m'a donné plein d'idée. un peu trop parce que maintenant, je dois modifier mon plan pour rajouter quelques idées ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

**Isy : Merci ! Bon Noël et bon films :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Et le déménagement**

_**Février, septième mois de grossesse.**_

Dans quelques jours, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je tire sur le premier qui m'envoie des fleurs. J'ai déjà emballé tous mes vases, et il est hors de questions que je réouvre un carton. Au moins, je n'avais pas Ludovica dans les pattes, son grand-père l'avait emmener passer une semaine à Orlando, pour aller chez Mickey. Je dois avouer que j'avais dû mal à ne pas être jalouse de ma fille. Mon père ne m'avait jamais emmené à Disney, mais il emmenait sa petite-fille. Oui, c'est mesquin de ma part et indigne d'une adulte responsable. C'était juste plus fort que moi d'avoir le goût amer de l'injustice sur la langue. Toute ma vie, j'avais voulu qu'Albert Raws s'intéresse à moi. Il le fait enfin, et je ne suis toujours pas contente. Je vais finir par croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Lorsque l'on sonna, je dus me frayer un passage parmi les cartons. C'était sans doute les déménageurs qui venaient faire leur boulot. J'ouvris la porte. Perdu ! Captain America se tenait devant moi. Seigneur Dieu, pourquoi ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je l'invitais à rentrer. Il faut bien que j'avoue que la dernière fois que nous avons été en tête-à-tête, j'avais fini par le gifler. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on dit dans ce cas-là. Il était hors de questions que je m'excuse pour un geste mille fois mérité. Comme la vie n'est pas toujours une peau de vache, il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Cap ne savait déjà pas s'y prendre avec les femmes de son époque, alors, celle de ce siècle... Les guerres, les mouvements sociaux, les combats menés à bien ou perdu... Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient modifier la façon de voir la vie. Et même s'il n'y avait pas tout ça, je ne suis pas une femme facile. Avant Lulu, je me faisais passer en priorité à la condition que ça ne heurte pas mes règles. Et oui, je ne joue même pas avec la réglementation de la société. Je joue à ma manière. Dans le fond, je crois que c'est une façon pour moi de garder le contrôle. Mais, pour le bien de James et de Ludovica, je pouvais renoncer à un peu de contrôle afin d'être plus sociable.

-Alors, vous quittez cet appartement ?

Bravo, Sherlock. Vous devriez être détective. Vous avez un don pour voir l'évidence. Ne lui dis pas ça, Joyce, sois mature. Oui, je sais, mais sois adulte pour une fois. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ton genre, mais tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi. Oui, se parler à soi-même est l'un des signes de folie, mais la folie est une question de norme, rien de plus. Tout dépend du point de vue que l'on a.

-Il n'a que deux chambres, Rogers.

C'est une bonne raison. Chez ma mère, ma chambre servait aussi débarras pour les vieux livres de mes frères. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants soient obligés de partager le même espace vital. Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux. Même si ça impliquait vivre dans une maison que je n'aurais pas achetée par moi-même, mais qu'on m'aura offerte. Et déménager n'était pas si grave, je ne quittais pas New-York.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dire des évidences, n'est-ce pas ?

-Savez-vous quand James rentre de mission ?

-Il gère lui-même son emploi du temps.

C'est une façon de dire que je ne lui impose pas le genre de règles qui l'obligeront à me dire quand, où et comment il va. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de la faire, c'est surtout que je ne savais pas s'il restait avec moi si je menaçais sa liberté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait été privé si longtemps de son libre-arbitre qu'il ne tenait pas longtemps en place. Alors que c'est lui qui a presque cent ans, c'est moi, l'éternel blasé. On peut dire que c'est l'ironie de la vie. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Être raisonnable est l'une des choses que je savais bien faire. Parfois, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Attendez cinq secondes, il y a un truc qui cloche.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je sache où il est à tous moment ?

Captain marqua une pause. Il avait la tête d'un type qui se demande si on n'est pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Je l'aurais bien rassuré sur ce point si je ne sentais qu'une connerie allait encore me tomber dessus dans l'unique but de me pourrir la vie. C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

-Parce que vous êtes son officier superviseur.

Ah. Depuis quand ? Je lus dans le regard de Rogers que maintenant, c'était moi qui avait la tête du type qui s'interrogeait sur la sincérité de la personne qui lui parle. Je suis enceinte. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai en emploi du temps plus que charger. J'ai à peine le temps de dormir. Je dois être disponible tout le temps et en toute circonstance. Et en plus, il faut que je sois l'officier superviseur de James ? Je dis pourquoi pas, j'ai bien plus ou moins trois à quatre patrons, mais, je ne demande qu'une seule chose : que l'on me prévienne quand on me donne plus de choses à faire. Je ne suis pas devin, bordel ! Si on ne me dit pas mes nouvelles tâches, je ne peux pas les deviner. En tout cas, pour la connerie, j'avais bien deviné. Damned.

-Rogers, pourriez-vous passer un message à Fury de ma part ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

-Merde.

Le blond me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Qu'il se rassure, je suis bien née sur Terre. Je suis juste un peu trop fatiguée pour prendre des gants. Tout ce que je demande, c'est une journée à végéter devant la télévision. Merci mon Dieu que je n'ai pas une grossesse difficile, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été obligée de rester aliter pendant des mois. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ce rythme, je ne tiendrais pas encore longtemps. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une fille au pair pour m'aider. Une chance que je peux compter sur mon père, pour l'instant, il est là. Mais, je le connais, je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il refasse passer son travail avant moi.

-Il va comprendre.

Oui, il va comprendre que même si ça m'emmerde, j'accepte la mission parce que je n'ai confiance en peu de personnes pour défendre les intérêts de James. Rogers faisait partie de ces gens, je devais faire un effort pour être plus gentille avec lui. Je le devais pour le bien de Barnes.

-C'est chiant, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Quand Fury décide de vous manipuler, lui expliquais-je.

Captain me sourit. Il était d'accord avec moi. Il avait dû comprendre que personne ne m'avait passé le mémo comme quoi j'étais responsable du comportement de mon amant. C'est que ce n'est pas comme si je passais mes journées à travailler à droite et à gauche. Je n'ai que ça à faire, c'est bien connu.

-Et vous savez le pire ?

-C'est qu'il pense pouvoir se fier à vous, fit Rogers.

Le blond et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est bon à savoir. Ce n'est pas un point commun, mais, c'est un lien que je pourrais peut-être utiliser plus tard. Je sais. Je suis vraiment horrible à penser aux meilleures façons d'utiliser mon entourage, mais, c'est une déformation professionnelle comme une autre. Mon boulot m'a rendu paranoïaque et manipulatrice. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de bien agir et de faire semblant d'être gentille. Je peux faire ça tout le temps, j'ai été entrainée pour avoir l'air de ce que je ne suis pas. Je peux facilement faire croire au monde que je suis un ange, alors que j'en suis le contraire.

.

.

Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Hurler ne servira à rien, à part me rendre ridicule. Hors, si je suis ridicule, ça va m'énerver, et si je m'énerve, je vais hurler, et si je hurle, je serai ridicule... Bref, c'est un cercle vicieux, il faut que je brise en gardant mon calme. Mais, putain ! Mon vase de chine. Ils avaient casé mon vase de Chine. Bon, voyons le bon côté, entre Lulu et mes visiteurs indésirables, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je fais appel volontairement à des déménageurs, la prochaine fois, j'embauche les Avengers. Même si ça implique de devoir supporter le regard émerveillé du jeune Parker pendant quelques heures. Je peux m'y habituer pour le bien de mon moral. À vrai dire, il est assez sympathique ce garçon, totalement naïf et inconscient, mais sympathique. Je l'aime bien. Tout comme Stark. Le génie l'a carrément pris sous son aile, il lui a même proposé de travailler pour lui. J'ai cru que Peter allait avoir un excès d'infantilisme quand il le lui a proposé. Même si Pete est un mâle, donc, techniquement, c'est plutôt un fanboy. Enfin, je ne suis pas sure qu'il en soit au stade fanboy, mais... Bref.

-Non, pas les poupées de porcelaine de ma petite fille ! Ça, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, comme la télévision.

Moi, je n'ai aucune confiance ? Exactement, refuse de prendre le risque d'une crise de larmes de la part de Ludovica, mes nerfs n'y survivront pas. Je suis déjà suffisamment stressée comme ça. Entre les ennuis qui sont là, ceux qui vont me tomber dessus et les programmer, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. J'ai trop de choses à faire et pas assez de temps. Si seulement les journées pouvaient faire trente-six heures. Oh. J'allais oublier qu'il faut aussi que je prenne contact avec Fury pour cette histoire d'officier superviseur. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal à la tête. Trop de boulot, pas assez de sommeil. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi mon père évitait la famille.

.

.

Dans quelques heures, nous serons le quatorze février, et je ne voyais pas qui oserait me faire parvenir une carte ou une seule fleur. Il n'y a même pas trois jours, je disais que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de m'offrir quoique ce soit... Et la vieille de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai le blues parce que personne n'a pensé à m'acheter quelque chose. Je sais qu'avant demain, je ne pourrais pas être sure que cette déduction soit vraie, mais, je ne vois pas qui oserait me mettre sur les nerfs alors que mes hormones ne demandent qu'une raison pour me faire péter un câble.

Je soupirais en regardant tout autour de moi. L'appartement était vide. Il ne restait que la télévision et un carton contenant les poupées de porcelaine de Lulu, tout le reste était déjà dans la nouvelle maison. Ça me faisait bizarre, surtout parce que j'étais toute seule. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être revenu à la première nuit que j'avais passé ici. J'eus un sourire, à l'époque, je n'avais même pas la télévision. Et ma vie était plus simple. Je n'avais pas rencontré Edward, je n'avais pas sacrifié mon cœur à mon devoir. Je pensais que l'HYDRA n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans les livres d'Histoire. Je croyais avoir tout le temps devant moi pour vivre pleinement. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. J'ai tué un homme que je voulais épouser. Je me suis perdue. L'HYDRA a fait son come-back. Le SHIELD a dû se faire encore plus discret qu'avant la bataille de New-York. Et j'ai rencontré James. Il... Il m'a sauvé de toutes les manières dont une femme peut être sauvée... Et il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il m'a aussi donné un avenir que je croyais hors d'atteinte. Il a définitivement changé ma vie.

On frappa à la porte. Je regardais l'heure. Minuit passé... Pas une heure conventionnelle pour une visite, ça sent l'embrouille. Avant d'ouvrir, je regardais dans le judas. Ce type est totalement irrécupérable, mais, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fini par m'attacher autant à lui.

-Non seulement, tu es encore en retard, mais en plus, je parie que tu as fait exprès de rater le déménagement.

-Je plaide coupable, me répondit James.

Correction, je n'allais pas passer cette nuit seule. J'allais la passer à faire et dire des vacheries à une certaine personne et elle allait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. C'est exactement le genre de programme que j'aime. Finalement, j'avais bien fini par l'avoir mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin. C'est sur cette pensée que je retirais la chainette de sécurité qui lui bloquait le passage. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la mets et ferme ma porte à clef, ça n'a jamais empêché personne de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

_**Et voilà, Joyce déménage enfin. Si j'y pense, je vous mettrais une photo de la nouvelle maison sur la page faceboock d'Hiccup. Oui, je sais, avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, il faut que j'y pense, mais, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir assez longtemps pour le faire. Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas gagné.**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre... Il a changé de titre au moins trois fois, et à chaque fois, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Mais, dans le fond, ça colle très bien avec mon histoire en générale.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	87. 4-16 Et quand il n'y en a plus, il y a e

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai vu le dernier Star Wars, et il est génial !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, James arrive toujours au bon moment ^^. Même si Joyce ne veut pas le reconnaître._

* * *

**Chapitre 86 :**** Et quand il n'y a en a plus, il y en a encore.**

J'ai déménagé et peu de personnes le savent. Je devrais sans doute en parler à Stark, mais, je ne compte pas le faire. Il n'a pas besoin d'être encouragé à m'emmerder. Il le fait sans aucun effort. Maintenant, il veut me trouver, il faudra qu'il me cherche.

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Surprise ! Curieusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, lançais-je sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai dû mettre fin au rendez-vous avant de le savoir. Et on pourrait se demander à cause de qui. Je me demandais si c'était trop demandé à Stark de ne pas faire de conneries pendant un mois. En tout cas, alors qu'il savait que je devais me reposer, il me compliquait la vie.

-Je parie que c'est un garçon.

-Vous me faites un chèque équivalent à vingt ans de loyer si c'est une fille.

-Tenu.

Pauvre petit Stark, je vais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire. Quoique... Vu qu'il est milliardaire, j'aurais pu lui demander bien plus d'argent. La prochaine fois, je lui demande des parts de son entreprise. Et puis, je suis sure que ça va être une fille. Que le médecin me l'ait dit m'y aide beaucoup.

-Vous n'allez pas parier sur le sexe de l'enfant, quand même ? Nous interrompit Pepper.

Ma chère, les cons, ça osent tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît.

-C'est mon bébé, je fais ce que je veux.

Surtout quand je suis sure de gagner. Non, faire un pari dans ces circonstances, ce n'est pas de la triche. Pepper leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller. Oui, Stark et moi sommes irrécupérables. Nous faisons des paris politiquement incorrects au lieu de travailler. D'un autre côté, nous sommes deux sales gosses, elle s'attendait à quoi ? C'est vrai que « qui fait l'âne ne doit pas s'étonner si on lui monte dessus », mais, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Bon, quel est le problème ?

-Il n'y a plus de rhum.

Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, il sert de diversion pour détourner l'attention du SHIELD. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, dans quelques mois, il va me faire un gros chèque. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, il n'y a pas de cabinets privés en prison. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, je commence mon nouveau job demain. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, ça ne vaut pas l'effort que je devrais fournir. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, le médecin m'a recommandé d'éviter toutes les activités stressantes. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, il manquera à Rogers. Je ne dois pas tuer Stark, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour saboter la loi sur le recensement avant qu'elle ne passe. Ce dernier constat fut celui qui me décida à lui laisser la vie sauve.

-Stark, vous essayez d'arrêter de boire...

-Faux ! Vous essayez de me faire arrêter de boire !

Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Et ça ne marche pas très bien. Le fait que le playboy ne fasse aucun effort ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui retirer un facteur qui lui fait faire beaucoup de conneries. Dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à le comprendre. J'ai peur que le jour où il arrêtera de boire, ça sera parce que quelque chose de tragique s'est produit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il s'arrête avant de faire une connerie qu'il ne pourrait pas réparer.

-Je repasse plus tard, vous aurez peut-être grandi d'ici-là. En attendant, j'ai du travail à faire.

Hélas. Trois fois hélas. Je ne veux pas y aller, mais, j'ai promis à mon père de faire ce qu'il faut pour que je n'aie pas d'ennuis. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire plaisir. D'un autre côté, ça sera surement mon travail le plus tranquille. Pour une fois, j'aurais des types à envoyer se faire tirer dessus à ma place.

.

.

Il y a une règle universelle qui veut que la réussite, ça génère des inimitiés, et ça crée des ennemis. Ton succès se retournera toujours contre toi. Cet effet est encore pire si tu es une femme qui fait un métier d'homme. Parfois, on finit par regretter d'avoir réussi. Mais comment faire pour arranger les choses ? Comment tuer ton succès ? C'est impossible. Les règles de la vie sont trop simples pour que ce soit possible. Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit on gagne et on a des ennemis, soit on perd et on a un ou deux amis. Tout cela, c'est une question de choix. Personnellement, je suis une très mauvaise perdante.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Joyce Raws, je n'ai pas encore trente ans et je suis votre supérieur. Vous restez ou vous partez, mais dans les deux cas, je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau.

Être haïe ne me pose aucun problème, bien au contraire. Si une personne vous dit qu'elle aime son patron, c'est soit une menteuse, soit elle couche avec. L'homme est un prédateur pour l'homme, si vous oublier ce détail, vous finirez au fond d'un ravin. Sans oublier, qu'avoir des amis, c'est chiant, car on doit faire attention à eux.

-J'ai exactement un mois pour rendre cette unité à la fois opérationnelle et indépendante. Je n'ai donc pas le temps pour les médiocres ou les tire-au-flanc. Si vous avez un problème avec un collègue, venez me voir. Si c'est moi, votre problème, je serais ravie de vous faire muter. Je vous entends déjà dire : « c'est une gamine, ce n'est pas juste qu'elle commande ». Je ne suis pas une femme patiente, les pleurnicheurs n'ont même pas besoin de me donner leur lettre de démission, une demande de mutation suffit.

On montre la porte, voilà comment on annonce que la place est prise et que l'on ne compte pas la laisser. Je sens que le quota de demande de mutation va exploser.

-Pour ceux qui aiment les ragots : oui, je suis un ancien agent du SHIELD. Non, aucune agence gouvernementale n'a réussi à me retrouver avant que le fait que je ne sois pas une terroriste de l'HYDRA n'a fait le tour. Et je confirme tous les bruits de couloir qui me traitent de salope sans cœur.

Au moins, ça, c'est clair et net.

-Contrairement à moi, vous débutez dans la tâche qu'est de surveiller les méta-humains. Je tiens à vous dire qu'avec eux, les erreurs peuvent avoir des conséquences terribles. À l'époque du SHIELD, aucun gouvernement n'avait besoin de s'en soucier, car le Bouclier était là pour régler ce genre de problèmes. Maintenant, ce qui reste de cette agence est trop occupé à faire la guerre à l'HYDRA pour gérer ça. Et c'est comme ça que l'on a vu tripler le nombre d'accidents liés à un super-pouvoir en moins de deux ans sur le sol des États-Unis.

Pas que tripler, mais, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour ceux que le SHIELD a gérés. C'est plus simple de leur donner seulement les nombres officiels. Le monde fait déjà bien assez peur sans que l'on sache tout ce qui s'y passe.

-Maintenant, au travail, ordonnais-je avant de rentrer dans mon bureau.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais, moi, j'ai du travail. L'un d'eux est de m'assurer que mes hommes ne découvrent pas ce que je cache. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'eux apprennent qu'en réalité, je travaille pour Fury.

.

.

L'agent Moonlight est presque aussi grand et large d'épaule que James. Autant dire que s'il me donne une gifle, je risque bien d'apprendre à voler. Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, c'est le cas. Je suis presque sure de ne lui avoir jamais causé de tort, mais, je peux toujours me tromper. En tout cas, e type ose poser ses mains sur mon bureau et se pencher vers moi d'un air presque menaçant. J'avais dit presque, parce que j'avais déjà vu des gamins qui faisaient plus peur que lui à Halloween. Dommage pour lui qu'il soit incapable de faire autre chose que m'exaspérer.

-Premièrement, ne jamais avoir été condamné, c'est la définition exacte de l'innocence selon la loi. Deuxièmement, ôtez vos sales pattes de mon bureau.

Ce n'est pas parce que le gouvernement me met derrière un bureau à faire de la paperasserie que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Bon, je ne fais pas vraiment de la paperasserie, en réalité, avant, je devais régler les problèmes de la vie de tous les jours que pouvait rencontrer les agents de la CIA. S'ils ont une facture à régler et qu'ils ont du retard... S'ils ont besoin d'une baby-sitter... S'ils ont un problème de couple... Et encore pleins de choses comme ça. Maintenant, je devais surveiller ceux ayant des super-capacités, avec l'aide d'une équipe.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis innocente.

Dans nos positions respectives, il ne pouvait pas voir mon ventre round. Il faudrait peut-être que je me lève, j'ai noté que les gens se montrent plus calmes en présence d'une femme enceinte. Sauf que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire cet effort. Sans oublier que je connaissais des gens bien plus terrifiants que l'agent Moonlight. Ce type me hait, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, j'ai une petite idée. J'ai vingt ans de moins que lui et je suis son supérieur hiérarchique. Je suis la fille débarquée de nul part qui a raflé la mise. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lever.

-Vous avez raison sur un point, si vous chercher un ange, vous frappez à la mauvaise porte. Je suis bien l'un des monstres qui se cachent sous le lit des super-vilains, agent Moonlight. Serial Killer, scientifiques fous, méta-humains, agents de l'HYDRA... Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. En les traquant, j'ai appris une chose, on ne gère pas les problèmes qu'ils créent comme on le fait pour quelqu'un de lambda. Il faut parfois se montrer plus dur qu'eux, et je suis plutôt douée pour ça.

S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu le système d'enregistrement qu'il a dans sa poche, il se goure. Je savais qu'avant la fin de la journée, cette conversation aura fait le tour de mes hommes. L'heure de la vérité à sonner, soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Avec ma poise habituelle, j'étais sure que ça allait casser. Tant mieux, il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée, et j'avais besoin de personnes capables de tout pour faire une partie du boulot que je fais.

-Maintenant, quittez mon bureau avant que je décide que vous devez passer les cinq prochaines années à courir à droite et à gauche pour mon bon vouloir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Si. J'ai eu ce pouvoir dès que j'ai accepté ce poste. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin d'une pâtisserie venant d'_Italien Dreams_, une charmante boutique située à Trenton, lui signalais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre cette lutte de dominance entre nous. Je n'en avais pas le droit, si je fléchissais, je pouvais carrément partir parce que personne ne m'obéira, pas même un stagiaire.

-Soyez heureux que je ne vous ordonne pas d'aller à Groenland, voir si j'y suis.

Il sortit de mon bureau en claquant la porte. J'avais gagné, il le savait, tout comme je savais qu'il serait à l'affût de mon moindre faux-pas pour me faire tomber. Une fois chez moi, je m'autoriserais à me demander comment j'allais faire pour ne pas avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais, pas maintenant. Maintenant, je devais faire comme si cette victoire ne me coûtait rien, comme si j'étais sure de moi et certaine que la hiérarchie me soutiendra. Oui, je devais jouer la comédie. Alors, je retournais à la tâche que je faisais avant que Moonlight débarque dans mon bureau.

.

.

Rien ne vaut un cheesecake pour remonter le moral après une dure journée de travail. Surtout dans un bar bondé de flics et fédéraux. Non, je plaisante. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envis de retrouver ma maison vide. Oui, mon père n'a toujours pas fini son voyage avec ma fille. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'est pas là pour me voir merder avec mon équipe. L'inconvénient, c'est que je n'ai personne pour assurer mes arrières.

-Peut-on se fier à elle ? Fit une voix que je reconnus.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce type se moque de moi. Je le punis, et il ne fait même pas sa punition. Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. Il va quand même falloir que je lui tape sur les doigts.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

L'homme aurait bien soupiré, mais, il partageait les doutes de son subalterne. Sauf que comme il venait de le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

-Avant, c'était le SHIELD qui réglait ce genre de chose. Regardez les statistiques. Les dégâts causés par des gens ayant un super-pouvoir ont triplé en moins de deux ans. Raws est une chieuse, mais dites-vous bien que sur ce point, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de son père. En plus, elle connaît son boulot. Cette unité existe depuis quelques heures, mais, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'elle fait ce boulot toute seule et nous avons déjà réussi éviter quelques accidents. Oui, il y a des ratés. Oui, elle ne lâche rien. Oui, elle crée des problèmes en volant interdire l'émission des « New Warriors » au moment où le public réclame ce genre de divertissement. Mais, elle connaît son boulot sur le bout de ses doigts. Si elle part avant avoir formé personne, cette unité tombera en miette.

-Et elle, elle s'en sortira toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

D'où j'étais, j'avais pu entendre ses dents grincer. Moonlight ne m'aimait vraiment pas, mais, ça, j'étais déjà au courant.

-Les Avengers, Stark Industrie, la CIA, la NSA, le FBI... Et je ne vous parle que des propositions de travail les plus intéressantes qu'on lui a faites dans l'année qui a suivi la fin du SHIELD. Des analystes comme elle, ça ne court pas les rues. Des agents qui savent gérer des choses aussi étranges que bizarres... Laissez-la faire son boulot.

Je me mêle de cette conversation ou pas ? La politesse voudrait que non. Mais, elle voudrait aussi que l'on ne parle pas de moi dans mon dos.

-Elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! S'indigna mon subalterne.

C'est faux ! Non ? Je suis si grosse que ça ? Je suis énorme, c'est ça ? Je me suis changée en baleine pendant la nuit ? Non, je ne suis pas au bord des larmes parce que je ne rentre plus dans mes vieux jeans. Non, tout va bien, mes hormones ne vont pas me faire ce coup-là. Et la raison à cella est tout simple, tant que je ne suis pas morte, je suis apte au travail. Et si je peux bosser, je peux être chiante. Et si je peux être chiante, alors, la vie est belle.

-Je ne vous demande pas de l'épouser, agent Moonlight, juste de ne pas lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

-Ça sera déjà bien, fis-je.

Et le silence fut. Et oui, j'étais à la table tout juste derrière eux et il ne m'avait même pas vu. D'un autre côté, j'avais quitté mon tailleur et ma coupe de cheveux impeccable pour un jogging informe et une casquette contenant mes cheveux.

-Règle numéros trente-cinq : « Toujours observer les observateurs », leur lançais-je avec un clin d'œil. On ne sait jamais qui peut nous entendre. Agent Moonlight, j'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de remplir votre tâche.

C'est sur cet avertissement plein de sagesse que je me levais pour payer ma consommation. Inutile de leur dire que j'étais là depuis le début, mais la peine de froisser leur orgueil de mâle déjà mis à mal. Quoique... C'est ce que j'avais fait en rappelant à mon subalterne qu'il était puni. Tant pis, je ne suis pas payée pour ménager des egos.

* * *

_**Joyce restera pareil à elle-même quelque soit la situation.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	88. 4-17 Et les agents perdus

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** * En chantant *Petit lecteur chéri,

Quand tu liras ce petit chapitre,

N'oublie pas ma petite review,

Parce que c'est mon cadeau de Noël !

Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : D'un autre côté, quand on cherche Joyce, on la trouve. Et il la traque;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 87 :**** Et les agents perdus.**

Il y avait un bruit en bas. Ça ne pouvait pas être Lulu, mon père, ou ma belle-mère parce qu'ils étaient encore à Orlando en train de faire le tour des différents parcs d'attractions s'y trouvant. Sans oublier qu'ils ne devaient rentrer que dans trois jours, et que changer un infime détail dans l'emploi du temps de mon père est un exploit. La seule fois où j'y suis parvenue, c'est en revenant d'entre les morts, et encore, ça n'a été que de quelques minutes, parce qu'il était déjà au courant que je n'étais pas si morte que ça. Je pris le Browning neuf millimètre que je cachais sous mon matelas et me levais sans un bruit. Je me doute bien que de voir une femme ressemblant plus à une poupée qu'un soldat tenir une arme aussi grosse pouvait avoir un effet comique pour un macho, mais, je peux vous assurer qu'ils commencent à moins rire quand je leur tire dessus avec. Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ce n'est pas forcément un intrus, ça pourrait être James... Non, si c'était lui, je ne me serais pas rendu compte de sa présence avant qu'il soit dans ma chambre. Sans oublier qu'il est quelque part en train de suivre une nouvelle piste laissée par Crossbones, alias Brock Rumlow...

J'aurais pu être heureuse que Rumlow soit toujours en vie, s'il n'était pas un agent de l'HYDRA qui avait déjà essayé de tuer Rogers et participé à l'esclavage de James. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur ce dernier point. Barnes m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, mais, il avait refusé de me dire dans quelle circonstance. J'en étais venue à regretter d'avoir une bonne imagination, parce que si le Soldat de l'hiver refusait de me parler de ce genre d'informations, c'est parce que celles-ci pourraient m'énerver et me faire foncer dans le tas. Alors, je me contentais d'imaginer le pire en priant pour me tromper. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ceux qui pouvaient fermer les yeux alors qu'on est en train de torturer quelqu'un devant eux. Oui, ayant moi-même, parfois, participé à des interrogatoires musclés, je suis mal placée pour faire la morale, mais quand même. La décence implique de regarder, pas parce que c'est morbide, mais, pour aller au bout de ses choix. Si on décide que quelqu'un doit être torturé, on ne peut pas se défiler après.

Nous retournerons à mon manque total de moral, qui ne m'a jamais empêcher de dormir, plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a des intrus chez moi. Je regardais au-dessus de la rembarre de l'escalier. La lumière de la salle à manger était allumée, ce n'était donc pas une question de cambriolage. La prudence aurait voulu que j'appelle la police, mais, dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais pas le temps de virer les choses compromettantes de ma maison. C'est sur la pointe des pieds que je descendis l'escalier, prête à tirer. Mon visiteur indésirable sortit de l'ombre, et je le reconnus. À mon tour, je m'avançais dans un endroit où la lumière lui permettrait de me voir. Sharon était chez moi. Ce n'était pas un problème, ce qui me dérangeait, c'est qu'elle est venue sans me prévenir. Et à son expression, je devinais qu'elle savait que si j'avais croisé une autre personne qu'elle, j'aurais tiré sans remords. C'est lorsque je remarquais une autre personne derrière elle que je baissais mon arme.

-N'es-tu pas censé être à Orlando ?

-N'es-tu pas censé être sage ? Me rétorqua mon père.

-Mais, je suis sage ! Me défendis-je avec un grand sourire.

Oui, je sais, il y a des défenses plus crédibles, mais, c'est mon père. Nous nous ressemblons trop pour que j'essaye sérieusement de lui mentir. Et s'il était là, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais, il y en avait une. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Même avec l'agent Moonlight ?

-Je n'ai fait que répondre à ses attaques.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle avait une bonne raison, fit mon père à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ooooh ! Moonlight et l'homme avec lequel il mangeait quand j'étais en tête-à-tête avec un cheesecake ! Je sens que la suite va me plaire, dans le genre massacre orale des crétins. J'aime assez ce genre de divertissement. Malgré cette pensée positive, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'un problème allait me tomber sur le nez.

-Joyce, voici, l'agent Smith du FBI.

-L'ancien supérieur de Moonlight, complétais-je.

Mon ton laissait entendre que mon subalterne allait en baver au boulot. Toujours cacher ce que l'on pense par autre chose. En laissant voir mon agacement, je ne montre pas ma peur. Par conséquence, ils ne peuvent pas deviner ce que j'ai à cacher, vu qu'ils ont la réponse de mon hostilité.

-Vous lui avez demandé de faire vos courses, grinça Smith.

-Votre homme est irrespectueux, borné, macho et plein de préjugés. Sans oublier que je le soupçonne d'être jaloux et de lorgner sur mon poste. Et qu'il est venu me faire chier dans mon bureau avec un enregistreur branché dans sa poche.

À la grimace de Smith, j'ai su qu'il savait déjà tout ça et qu'il n'aimait pas le comportement de Moonlight, mais, pour une raison obscure, il se sentait obliger de le soutenir. Je fais le même effet à Coulson, et je suis suffisamment douée pour voir quand une personne se sent responsable d'une autre. Il y avait donc de forte de chances que Smith soit le mentor de Moonlight.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Damned. Sur tous les trucs sensibles que j'avais chez moi, il fallait que Moonlight tombe sur la liste que j'avais récupéré lors de mon voyage improvisé, et non-consentant de ma part, avec James. Oui, je parle bien la liste que j'ai récupérée dans le bureau du cousin d'Edward avant d'être complice dans son meurtre. Dieu soit loué, je l'avais codé. Mais, il fallait que mon père soit là. Mon père qui parlait allemand et italien aussi couramment que moi. Mon père qui allait se rendre compte que j'avais utilisé l'alphabet gaélique irlandais pour écrire dans un mélange d'Allemand et d'Italien. J'étais cuite. Pourtant, ma seule erreur avait été de ne pas le tenir à l'œil pendant quelques minutes.

-Vous n'avez pas de mandat ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller ! M'indignais-je.

Défense ridicule, mais plus censée que de lui tirer dessus en présence de témoins. Je ne vais quand même pas tuer ma meilleure maie et mon père pour éviter de devoir expliquer la présence de deux cadavres, même moi, je ne suis pas aussi glaciale. Comme quoi, il y a de l'espoir. Je peux torturer mentalement quelqu'un, mais pas tuer mon père. Mon cas n'est pas totalement une cause perdue.

-Dites-nous de quoi il s'agit ! Exigea Moonlight.

-Non.

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu formuler ma réponse autrement, mais, je ne voyais pas comment le faire sans mentir. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mentir. En lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller chez moi, je lui avais confirmé que j'avais des secrets et que je ne voulais pas qu'il mette son sale nez dedans. Et puis, depuis quand on donne des ordres à son supérieurs hiérarchique quand on n'est pas moi ?

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ? S'exclama Moonlight en se tournant vers les autres. Elle n'a qu'à cligner de ses grands yeux pour que tout le monde détourne la tête pendant qu'elle enfreint une douzaine de règles et piétine allègrement les lois que nous avons tous juré de défendre. Comment vous faites ?

Bah. Dans le lot actuel, il y a mon père et ma meilleure amie, alors, je ne vais pas faire de dessin, mais sa question est particulièrement conne.

-Moonlight, fit Smith sur un ton d'avertissement.

-C'est bon, dis-je calmement. Si nous ne réglons pas ça, une bonne fois pour toutes, l'agent Moonlight et moi ne pourrons plus travailler ensemble, parce qu'il pensait que je couchais avec la majorité des hommes qui me passent sous le regard. N'est-ce pas, agent Moonlight ?

Mon _cher_ collègue essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il voulait disparaître, parce que sa patronne savait comment il la voyait. Manque de chance pour lui, mon père est ici, et je ne suis que la moitié de l'analyste qu'est mon père, et si j'ai remarqué ce détail, mon papa l'a vu aussi.

-Hors cette théorie est devenue invalide parce que c'est la première fois que j'ai rencontré l'agent Smith, c'était quand je vous ai surpris en train de parler à mon sujet. Et comme je n'ai donc pas pu coucher avec lui vu que c'était i peine quelques heures, l'agent Moonlight ne comprend pas.

Ma victime se rembrunit. Pauvre petite chose. Je vais attendre encore un peu pour l'achever, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Compassion envers les cons ? Qu'est-ce ? Ça se mange ?

-Mais, comme ce n'est pas une histoire de cul et de promotion canapé, vous ne comprenez pas.

-Oui, reconnut-il en serrant les dents.

-Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que j'étais trop douée pour que les grands chefs ferment les yeux sur mes défauts ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pour vous, j'ai toujours été trop jeune pour mon travail, je devais donc tricher.

Je me penchais vers lui, ce qui vu nos tailles respectives, est un exploit de ma part. Lorsque nos lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, je lui murmurais une dernière remarque :

-Être la fille de mon père a qu'un seul avantage : j'ai hérité de son manque total de scrupule.

Non, papounet, ce n'est pas un compliment. Dans le silence de la pièce, ma phrase avait raisonné d'une façon plus forte que si je l'avais hurlé. J'aurais voulu tourner les talons et partir sans me retourner, mais, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Trop de choses dépendaient des secondes qui vont suivre.

-Si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de chez-moi, je ne vais pas me contenter de vous virer, je porte plainte pour vous pour harcèlement moral. Ensuite, je vais en rajouter une couche en vous trainant devant un tribunal, parce que vous venez de faire une perquisition illégale chez moi, et que je peux le prouver avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois que j'aurais fini de votre cas, aucune agence fédérale voudra de vous pour nettoyer ses toilettes. Est-ce clair ?

Je ne menace pas souvent ouvertement les gens, mais, quand je le fais, je suis plus que sérieuse. On voit la fiabilité d'une personne à ses promesses tenues. Je ne fais jamais une promesse que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de menacer en l'air. Peterson, Wanda, James et plusieurs d'autres personnes sont concernés. Des centaines si j'en crois la liste de la discorde, pourtant, j'étais sure que bien peu avaient survécu. J'avais trouvé la trace de bien peu, et la plupart, c'était à l'état de cadavre. Et pour les survivants avec qui j'avais un contact... Je n'étais même pas sure que Wanda, qui était celle qui avait le moins à protéger, accepterait de dévoiler son passé. Alors, une autre personne... Non. De toute façon, je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire une liste d'otages potentiels, même si j'étais la seule à la connaître, ça serait trop dangereux. Mais, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir. Sharon, le SHIELD, Fury, moi... Et il y a quelques semaines, j'en avais donné une copie à Rogers. J'ai transmis l'information, mais seulement à des personnes compétentes qui n'iront pas la crier sur tous les toits.

Moonlight jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à son ancien supérieur avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci avait changé de camp. Smith n'était pas idiot, il avait compris que quoiqu'il se passe cette nuit, j'avais gagné cette bataille. Même lui ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver Moonlight si ce dernier s'entêtait. J'ignore si ma réputation me précédait, ou si simplement, le ton de ma voix lui avait dit que je ne m'arrêterais qu'une fois la carrière de Moonlight détruite, mais, c'était moi que Smith suivait maintenant, parce que dans cette maison, à cet instant, c'était moi qui avais le pouvoir. Je finis par mettre Smith et Moonlight dehors, et claquais la porte derrière eux. J'avais viré deux emmerdeurs, mais il m'en restait autant à gérer. Sharon était déjà au courant de l'histoire de la liste, ce n'était donc pas un problème contrairement à mon père.

Mon père. Je pourrais en parler pendant tout un chapitre, et ça ne sera jamais en bien. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que c'est un salopard manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à m'utiliser. Et c'est _MON_ salopard manipulateur. Oui, je devrais le haïr pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais une partie de moi l'aime malgré moi. Et dans le fond, je sais qu'il a fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Sans oublier que lorsque j'ai eu besoin de protection, il m'a accordé la sienne sans rien me demander en échange. Je posais la liste sur la table et m'assis. Si je devais passer le reste de ma nuit debout, autant être assise. Mon père prit la feuille. Comme je l'avais prévu, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre mon code. Dans ta face, James. Toi, tu n'y es jamais parvenu. Bref.

-Les agents perdus du SHIELD, murmura-t-il.

Ouais. Ça résume bien l'idée. À la lueur dans le regard de mon père, j'eus envis de tuer Moonlight parce que je sus que je n'allais plus être la seule à mettre mon sale nez partout. Je peux supporter l'idée d'être sur la liste noire de l'HYDRA, mais si mon père se fait tuer à cause de cette liste, je tuerais Moonlight, car sans ce type, rien ne serait arrivé. Que Dieu ait pitié de ceux qui voudront m'en empêcher.

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, mais curieusement, j'ai bien ricané en l'écrivant. Je crains que dans l'histoire, il n'y ait pas que Joyce qui ne soit pas une gentille petite fille ;).**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	89. 4-18 Et le replis stratégique

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne année et bonne santé à tous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : * regarde le plan de la prochaine partie * Définie « faire pleurer » les chaumières ? Parce que je te signale qu'on est à l'aube d'une guerre civile, alors... Bah, on est dans Hiccup. Même les gentils peuvent mourir._

_Andrea : Le problème, c'est que cette histoire est centrée sur Joyce._

* * *

**Chapitre 88 :**** Et le replis stratégique.**

_Mars, huitième mois de grossesse._

Crossbones avait réussi à filer. J'avais dû prévenir mon père de la présence d'un dangereux agent de l'HYDRA sur le sol américain. Oui, je sais, il était déjà au courant vu qu'il y a encore des nids d'HYDRA aux États-Unis. Mais bon, je lui ai quand même passé la note, parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Au vu de la situation, il prenait plutôt bien la nouvelle. Il n'a pas soupiré, n'a pas lever les yeux au ciel et ne m'a pas regarder comme si j'étais idiote. Non, il s'est contenté de prendre une autre cuillerée de tarte aux pommes. Mais, il fallait bien le connaître pour se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas que l'autruche. Si moi, je carbure aux cheesecakes, lui, c'est à la tarte aux pommes. Il se contentait de parler de choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'information que je venais de transmettre. Il n'allait pas me parler de la liste, ça jamais. C'était à moi de deviner ce qu'il sait à ce sujet. Non, il parlait d'un autre sujet que je n'aurais jamais cru un jour aborder avec lui. Dieu soit loué, un fidèle cheesecake me tenait compagnie dans cette épreuve.

-La dernière fois que tu as eu les cheveux aussi longs, tu étais encore en primaire.

-James veut se couper les siens, mais, j'aime ses cheveux comme ils sont.

C'est sûr, de lui-même, il ne les aurait jamais laissés pousser autant, mais, j'aime assez. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas les moyens d'acheter des brosses à cheveux. Avec mes divers salaires, j'étais tranquille pour un bon bout de temps. À vrai dire, je pourrais peut-être arrêter d'être consultante pour Stark, ou alors arrêter de travailler pour la CIA. À moins que je décide de laisser l'unité pour le contrôle des Méta-humains se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne sais pas encore. Je crains d'être un peu accroc au travail.

-Et je veux me les couper, mais il préfère les préfèrent longs, soupirais-je.

-C'est un compromis acceptable.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

C'est un marché équitable. Nous avons même défini ensemble une longueur minimum et une maximum. Nous nous sommes assis et nous avons parlé du problème. Curieusement, en ce moment, James est l'une des rares personnes qui ne cherchent pas à me compliquer la vie. On pourrait croire que les gens vont se mettre à faire attention à moi parce que je suis enceinte, et bah non. Ils continuent à me faire cavaler à droite et à gauche.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour que ton couple soit si harmonieux, me demanda mon père.

-Nous veillons à ne pas demander à l'autre une chose qu'on n'est pas nous-même disposé à faire. Par exemple, je suis en train de te parler pendant que James attend que le cours de danse de Lulu soit terminé.

À la pensée du Soldat de l'hiver assis sur un banc entouré de mère de famille, je ne pus retenir un sourire. À voir celui de mon père, il venait d'avoir la même image que moi. Il y a encore trois ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment de complicité avec mon paternel. Il avait toujours été si distant avec moi durant mon enfance.

-Tant que nous y sommes, je crois avoir trouvé _La_ solution pour ton problème de nourrice.

Attention, « la » en italique et avec une majuscule, messieurs-dames. Je regardais les coordonnées. Je les connaissais. C'était une copropriété où vivaient des agents de la CIA à la retraite. Mon père aurait-il enfin trouvé Mary Poppins version James Bond ? En beaucoup plus vielle, bien entendu. Pitié, Seigneur, faite que ce ne soit pas un crétin sorti de la branche action. Il est hors de question que je confis Ludovica à une personne n'ayant que trois neurones.

-Comment est-elle ? Demandais-je.

Mon père me regarda avec un sourire en coin. La même que j'abordais quand je connaissais une information croustillante que je n'allais pas révéler. Bye-bye Mary Poppins. Bon, je n'ai plus que rencontrer cette personne. Quelque chose me murmurait que j'allais avoir le droit à une petite surprise made in Albert Raws. Vu la réputation de mon père, ça aurait dû me faire peur, mais, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il tenait à Lulu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que j'annonce à ma mère qu'elle est grand-mère. Mais pas aujourd'hui, dès qu'elle le saura, elle voudra me marier à n'importe quel prix. Et ça, c'était non. Ma vie est assez bordélique comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter ma mère à l'équation.

-Je me suis permis de lui indiquer cette adresse après sa fugue, m'expliqua-t-il.

Une grand-mère qui fugue de sa maison de retraite ? Si elle se teint les cheveux en vert, il faut que je la rencontre absolument ! Je suis sure que mamie Irma serait heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Et peut-être que mamie Bella jetterait un peu moins de sorts. Non, ça, c'est impossible. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, mamie Bella a toujours déclaré jouer avec des malédictions. Après on s'étonne que mon premier mot a été « damned ». Non, je plaisante. Mon premier mot était « con ». Non, ce n'est, hélas, pas une blague.

-Il y avait une chose dont je voulais te parler.

Si c'est des abeilles et des petites fleurs, j'ai déjà eu le mémo.

-La réception que mademoiselle Potts a préparé.

Je préférerais encore parler des abeilles et des fleurs. C'est gentil de la part de Pepper, mais, je n'en veux pas. La PDG pense que c'est une bonne idée. Oui, c'est sûr que j'ai tout à fait ma place dans une réunion où tout est décoré en rose.

-J'aimerai juste que l'on m'explique. Cette fête, elle est pour la naissance du bébé ?

-Oui.

-Mais le bébé n'est pas encore né.

-C'est une tradition, Joyce.

-Tout comme aimer le base-ball lorsque l'on est américain, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne trouve pas ce sport chiant comme la mort.

-C'est juste un Baby Shower.

Allez, c'est juste une femme a tendance sociopathe dans une foule de femmes qui vont poser des questions stupides. Non, non, et non ! Pas de Baby Shower pour moi. C'est hors de question. Bon, moi, je vais plutôt aller chercher une nourrice, ça tombe bien, j'ai une adresse toute chaude. Mais, pour ça, il fallait que je réussisse à m'enfuir. Allez me chercher une nourrice au fin fond des États-Unis me semble une bonne excuse.

-C'est juste une exécution en règle, grognais-je.

Après, on peut se demander pourquoi Sharon m'a déjà averti de cette fête « surprise ». L'agent treize n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, elle me laisse le temps de trouver une excuse pour fuir. Le problème, c'est qu'au bout de trois semaines, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé cette excuse miracle. Avoir rendez-vous avec une baby-sitter m'a l'air d'un très bon plan. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour éviter la catastrophe. James refuse que j'aille sur le terrain avec lui tant que je n'ai pas accouché. Mon compagnon est un sale macho sur-protecteur. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de lui dire non s'il me demande ma main.

-Mademoiselle Potts doit t'appeler dans quelques minutes.

C'est moi, où mon père me tend la perche pour m'enfuir ? Je peux me tromper, mais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semble. Où est l'embrouille ?

-Ça serait dommage si tu n'étais déjà plus à New-York...

Non, il le fait vraiment. Il sabote une fête « surprise » pour mes beaux yeux. Bon, je suis presque sure que ça l'arrange que je n'y aille pas. Mais, c'est le geste qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête... Marmonnai-je à moi-même.

Mon père me fit le sourire que je réservais à la dernière part de cheesecake. Si une araignée sourit à la mouche qu'elle va manger, ça serait ce sourire là. Que le Chat de Cheshire aille se rhabiller, Raws père est dans la place, et il est dans sa propre catégorie.

-Tic, tac... Plus tu traînes, moins tu as le temps de fuir.

Oh, le fumier. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais, il en a une. Incroyable, il a attendu que je sois prise au piège pour me donner cette adresse. Je ne veux même pas savoir depuis combien de temps il compte m'envoyer au fin fond du pays et pourquoi. Le pire, c'est que c'est croyable.

Je ramassais mes affaires et sortis du restaurant. Au moins, j'avais la satisfaction de lui laisser la note à payer. C'était déjà ça. J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait m'éloigner de New-York, mais quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. Mais, curieusement, mon sixième sens, qui m'annonce les catastrophes, se taisait. J'ignorais si c'était bon signe ou pas, en tout cas, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas assez dans la merde pour me faire tirer dessus. C'est un bon début. Comme l'avait dit mon père, je quittais l'État de New-York lorsque Pepper m'appela pour une urgence. Très poliment, je lui expliquais que je n'étais pas disponible et lui donnais les coordonnées d'une personne pouvant l'aider. Je retins un petit ricanement lorsque je lui donnais la ligne personnelle de mon père sans lui dire de qui il s'agissait. Non, ma vengeance n'était pas basse, elle était juste la pire que je pouvais faire à mon propre père. Oui, j'ai des limites, c'est toujours utile à savoir.

.

.

L'homme qui m'escortait me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Vivement que j'accouche que je puisse retrouver mes petits talons chéris. Le seul avantage au fait que je sois petite, c'est que parfois, je peux acheter mes vêtements au rayon enfant et donc payer deux fois moins cher. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable quand on manque d'argent, ou que l'on est en cavale. Sans oublier que je peux me déguiser en beaucoup plus de personnes qu'une grande perche, en effet, je peux jouer sur ma petite taille pour me rajeunir, où mettre des talons pour me grandir. Alors que quelqu'un de grand sera toujours grand. La vie n'est pas juste. Tant mieux, le contraire serait ennuyant.

Je fis exprès de laisser mon regard vagabonder à droite et à gauche. Les gens laissent plus facilement tomber leur masque s'ils croient qu'on ne les regarde pas. L'homme profitait de ma « distraction » pour m'observer. La façon dont il le fit me permit de savoir qu'un jour, il avait gagné sa vie en analysant. Intéressant. La maison était superbe. Grande, éclairée, bien entretenue... Un endroit rêvé pour passer une retraite de rêve... Et passer le reste de ses jours à s'ennuyer. De toute façon, si je garde le même rythme de vie que maintenant, j'ai peu de chance d'avoir un jour trente ans. Cette pensée me rendait un peu triste, pas parce que mon espérance de vie était réduite, mais parce que mourir voudrait dire abandonner mes enfants. On me fit entrer dans un charmant petit salon pour attendre Elsa Andersen. À vrai dire, on m'avait dit de patienter ici en attendant « notre petite Elsa ». De ces trois mots, je conclus qu'il devait s'agir de la plus jeune des pensionnaires, ou de la dernière arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit, et je découvris cette fameuse femme. Damned.

* * *

**_**J'adore le début de ce chapitre. On voit bien que la relation entre Joyce et son père a bien évolué.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	90. 4-19 Et Elsa Andersen

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1&amp;2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Feu-Follet du 45 qui a participé à l'écriture de ce passage.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour répondre à vos reviews, mais, il y a eu un problème sur le site qui fait que je ne peux pas le faire directement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le poussin fou : Ah ! Ah !_

_Feux-Follet : Elle en serait capable ^^._

_Lulu-folle : Oui, c'est comme Lulu et le poussin fou (à voir dans Civil War), une demande d'un lecteur._

_Isy : Moi aussi, j'aime bien le père de Joyce:). Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pourquoi ici » ?_

* * *

****Chapitre 89 :******** Et Elsa Andersen.****

Je regardais la jeune fille devant moi. Il s'agissait d'une ravissante rouquine aux yeux verts qui semblait avoir dévalé une pente en roulé-boulé. Je lui donnais entre quinze et vingt ans. Et encore, j'étais généreuse en disant qu'elle pouvait avoir vingt années. À quel âge avait-elle fugué ? Et pourquoi ? Même aux moments les plus difficiles... Non. J'avais tout quitté à seize ans pour suivre un quasi-inconnu. Je n'avais pas fugué, mais, j'avais sauté sur la première occasion pour fuir ma famille. Je n'avais pas le droit de la juger sur ce point.

-J'ignore beaucoup de choses sur vous, et vous ne savez rien sur moi, fis-je. Alors, je vous propose de me poser cinq questions.

-Vous faites quoi dans mon salon ? Vous regardez la décoration ou vous venez me piquer ma réserve de chocolat ? Vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes au courant que les tailleurs refilent de l'eczéma ? Vous sortez de quelle galaxie pour avoir votre air bizarre ?

Devant ces cinq questions, je dus réprimer un éclat de rire. Elle avait un ordre des priorités pour le moins étrange. Mon père avait raison, cette fille était parfaite. Si on ne prend pas en compte la mauvaise formulation de ses questions. Pour faire une question, il faut mettre le verbe puis le sujet, n'importe quel enfant de primaire le sait. Même s'il s'en fout complètement.

-Je veux vous proposer un travail. Votre décoration est originale et votre réserve de chocolat ne risque rien tant qu'elle ne se transforme pas en cheesecake. Joyce Raws. La mode des jeans troués est passée depuis des années. De l'envers du décor.

-De quel genre ? J'ai l'air d'être Merlin ? Comme le fameux Raws, ami de mon père ? Parce que vous suivez la mode ? Oui, comme moi de Disney, c'est ça !

Elle avait dit « père » avec mépris. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir un jour parlé du mien sur ce ton. Certes, il m'arrive de le traiter de salopard manipulateur, mais, c'est la stricte vérité. Tout le monde peut le vérifier avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Votre père serait-il un sujet sensible ?

Plus que parfaite. Si je devais confier ma fille à quelqu'un, ça sera à elle. Je sentais monter en moi la même excitation que lorsque je trouve la solution à un problème particulièrement compliqué. Et ma remarque sur mon père... Pas de toute, si je voulais lui déclarer la guerre, c'est comme ça que j'aurais porté mon premier coup.

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, vous et le flingue que vous avez dans votre poche.

-Ce n'est pas un « flingue » dans ma poche, et vous, vous avez un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la vôtre.

Toujours rester calme, c'est la meilleure façon de pousser l'autre dans ses derniers retranchements. Et une fois que l'autre est bien énervé, vous n'êtes plus qu'à un pas de la victoire. Je ne cherchais pas à gagner, juste à la tester. Vu la situation, il y avait de fortes chances que je finisse par la mettre dans un avion en direction du Canada avec mes enfants sous sa responsabilité. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire d'elle quelqu'un a qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Mon père pensait que oui, mais chacun a un point de vu différent sur une même situation.

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

Doucement, je sortis une barre de chocolat et un magasin. Le premier n'était certainement pas une arme. Le second juste une recharge au cas-où j'en ai besoin. Il faut toujours avoir de nouvelles balles, prêtes à remplacer les anciennes. Cette petite est très agressive. J'ai vraiment dû appuyer là où ça fait mal.

-Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

-En ce moment, je travaille pour la CIA.

Et le SHIELD. Et Fury. Et les Avengers. Et entre d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, si elle découvre mon emploi du temps, elle va me prendre pour un robot.

-Vous êtes quoi ? Agent secret, comme James Bond ?

-Je suis juste une petite analyste, et James Bond est un crétin incapable de trouver son propre derrière, même avec un GPS, la corrigeais-je.

Que quelqu'un ose dire que c'est faux ! Tout ce que sais faire ce type, c'est tuer des gens en buvant des martinis. Pourquoi les gens croient-ils tous que tous les espions sont comme lui ? La majeure partie a un cerveau, bordel ! Et c'est les analystes qui font le plus gros du boulot, parce que s'il y a plantage, c'est sur nous que ça tombe. Sans oublier qu'un espion que tout le monde connaît ne sert à rien à part faire diversion.

-Juste ? La modestie n'est pas votre fort.

-Je suis réaliste, pas modeste.

Elle commence à être énervée. Il faudra bien qu'elle s'y habitue, parce que pour l'instant, elle m'amuse bien trop. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que ma manie d'avoir réponse à tout lui tapait sur le système. Mais quelque chose en elle me poussait à la vouloir prêt de moi. Il y avait un truc dans son regard... Oui, c'était ça. La majorité des gens ne voit que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. Elle, elle ne se contentait pas de regarder, elle observait. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris tant d'angles d'attaque pour me sonder. Elle essayait de savoir qui je suis et ce que je lui veux.

-J'aimerais vous proposer un travail.

-Pour quoi faire ? Le ménage ? Manquerait plus que ça !

-Juste servir de nourrice à mes enfants, mais, je pense qu'au bout de quelques jours, vous préféreriez fair mon ménage.

-Alors, là...

-Ne vous énervez pas, lui ordonnais-je d'un ton calme. Je comprends votre méfiance, à près tout, nous avons toutes les deux quitté la demeure familiale avant notre majorité...

-Sauf qu'on ne vous a pas collé la police aux trousses, me coupa-t-elle, surtout un pékinois crétin qui vous ressemble avec vous, sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Vous ne m'offensez pas, le pékinois crétin est mon père, et si vous croyez qu'il n'a pas essayé de ramener sa fille adolescente chez lui, vous vous trompez.

-Je parlais de votre frère.

Intéressant. Si on met l'un de mes frères prêt de moi, la majorité des personnes remarque juste un vague air de famille. Les plus vieux, contrairement à moi, ils n'ont pas pris grand chose des traits germaniques de mon père. Et mon demi-frère n'a pas, par définition, les traits latins dus au sang de ma mère.

-Lequel ?

Ma question peut sembler idiote, mais, j'ai quatre frères dont deux pouvant correspondre à son « pékinois crétin ». Antonio, mon policier favoris, et Joseph, mon agent de cautionnement préféré. Mon frère ainé et le plus jeune de notre fratrie pour ceux qui ont dû mal à les replacer.

-Le flic, ou le chien de garde si vous préférez.

-Vous avez réussi à échapper à Antonio.

Ma voix trahit mon étonnement à cette nouvelle. Antonio était plus qu'un très bon flic. C'était un homme qui avait un instinct solide et qui ne se trompait jamais quand il chassait, pardon, poursuivait quelqu'un.

-Dégagez !

Oh. Elle a mal compris ma remarque. Ce n'était pas une remise en cause de ses compétences, bien au contraire. Elle m'avait étonné, ce qui est plutôt rare.

-Agressive ? Demandais-je. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Si une partie de vous n'était pas intéressée, vous m'auriez déjà demandé de partir.

-Vous trouvez ça normal de débarquer chez les gens comme ça ? Ça me fait une raison de l'être. Cette solution est encore envisageable.

-Alors, pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas de partir ?

-Qui vous a donné mon adresse ? Parce que ce n'est pas poli.

-Si ce genre de choses vous arrête, vous allez vous faire manger toute crue.

J'avais fait exprès de ne pas répondre à sa question. Si elle avait un minimum confiance en mon père, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était lui qui m'avait envoyé jusqu'à elle. J'ignore pourquoi il la protège, mais, il y a forcément une raison pour. Non, je ne la chercherais pas. Maintenant, je suis bien placée pour savoir que les secrets ont toujours une raison d'être. Ne pas les déterrer est encore ce qui marche le mieux pour ne pas les dévoiler à la face du monde.

-Je crois que c'est déjà demander de dégager de chez moi.

-Puisse que c'est votre choix, je vais me retirer, Mademoiselle Andersen, la saluai-je en me levant.

Dans la vie, il faut savoir se retirer quand on a encore l'avantage. Si je restais encore un peu plus, je perdrais le mieux. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais j'avais gagné cette partie. Comment en étais-je sure ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille que j'étais avant de rencontrer Coulson, et que, comme moi à l'époque, elle avait envie de nouveauté dans sa vie. C'est même sans doute pour ça qu'elle a quitté le domicile familial.

.

.

Mais quel voisin avait-il craché le morceau ? C'est incroyable que l'on ne puisse plus rien faire dans cette vie sans se faire pister. Cette femme. Elsa ne la connaissait pas, du moins, seulement de réputation. Elle ne savait pas si tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ici sur sa visiteuse était vrai, mais, elle n'était pas « juste une petite analyste » contrairement à ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait parlé d'un travail et était même allée jusqu'au dire qu'il était pour moi. Dans la situation de la jeune fille, c'était évidemment intéressant. Et venant de ce genre de personne, c'était la promesse d'une vie intéressante. Si dans un mois, Elsa ne payait pas son loyer, c'était la rue, et cela, malgré le fait que ce soit « Monsieur Raws » qui l'avait placé ici en lui jurant de ne jamais en parler à son père. Jusqu'ici, il avait tenu parole. Et si cette femme lui ressemblait, elle pouvait raisonnablement lui faire confiance. Sauf qu'il restait un problème : elle-même.

Franchement, de nos jours, qui accepterait volontaire d'engager une fugueuse de dix-huit ans pour veiller sur des enfants ? Surtout quand son deuxième prénom était « Miss Catastrophe » ? Il fallait soit être totalement inconscient, soit totalement désespéré. La femme ne lui avait pas semblé folle, au contraire. Elle était même un peu trop maîtresse d'elle-même jusqu'au bout de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Beurk. Et son petit tailleur assorti à ses yeux. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Miss Gratte-papier ? Le seul truc qui clochait, c'était son gros ventre. Au vu du reste de son apparence, elle devait être enceinte.

Alors qu'Elsa voulait aller sonner les cloches à tous ces traitres de copropriétaires, son regard s'arrêta sur un papier, juste à côté de son portable. Un numéro. Le numéro de l'analyste. La jeune fille réfléchit en pensant le pour et le contre. Elle était majeure, par conséquence, si elle avait un travail déclaré, son père ne pourrait rien me faire. Et il s'agissait de la fille d'un homme qui avait compris pourquoi Elsa ne pouvait pas rester chez elle. Et la rousse avait besoin d'argent. C'était, sans aucun doute, la meilleure solution, même si ça la rebutait un peu après cet entretien rock'n roll. Et la brune était tellement sure d'avoir gain de cause qu'elle a laissé son numéro bien en vu !

Elsa soufflait et grommelait, mais elle finit par prendre mon portable. Elle déteste quand une autre personne qu'elle avait raison. Elle tapa le numéro tout en se maudissant et fustigeant d'être en train de faire l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie. Dès la première sonnerie, on décrocha. Et en plus, mademoiselle Raws faisait parti de ses femmes à qui ont a greffé un portable à l'oreille.

-Oui ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

-Mademoiselle Raws ? Elsa Andersen à l'appareil.

* * *

**_**Et fin du chapitre parce que je suis comme ça ^^.**_**

**_**On applaudit bien fort Feu-Follet du 45 pour sa participation et on lui envoie tout notre amour !**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	91. 4-20 Et l'anniversaire

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** On approche de la centaine de chapitre

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Isy : Pourquoi, pourquoi ?;) Oui, l'entretien annonce une cohabitation intéressante..._

* * *

****Chapitre 90 :******** Et l'anniversaire.****

_12 mars._

C'est le froid contre moi qui me réveilla. Ce n'est pas le fait que j'étais seule dans mon lit qui m'avait dérangé, c'était que James avait poussé les draps de mon côté en se levant. Lorsque j'avais bougé, je m'étais donc découverte. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait froid, c'est qu'à sept heures du matin, le soleil n'a pas encore pu réchauffer l'air. Je quittais mon lit. De toute façon, c'était l'heure pour moi de me lever. Après avoir passé une robe de chambre au-dessus de mon pyjama, je sortis et allais dans la cuisine, comme tous les matins. Sauf, un curieux spectacle m'empêcha de rentrer dans la pièce, qui s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère. Mais, il y avait quand même de la farine sur une bonne partie du sol. James et Lulu tentaient de cuisiner quelque chose, il me fallut les observer pendant quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'ils voulaient faire des pancakes. Ils étaient si... Mignon me semblait un mot trop faible pour décrire le tableau qu'ils formaient. Elle, concentrée sur sa tâche... Et lui... La distance parfaite pour la guider sans envahir son espace. À cet instant, je n'eus aucun mal à voir l'homme qu'il avait été avant la guerre. Charmant, gentil, patient et protecteur. Curieusement, je n'étais pas jalouse du fait qu'une autre que moi profitait de cet aspect de James. Au contraire, j'étais même fière d'avoir ces deux êtres dans ma vie, et je n'avais plus peur de l'arrivée d'une autre personne dans notre famille.

J'aurais pu rentrer dans la pièce, les interrompre et cuisiner à leur place. Sauf que je ne voulais pas les déranger. À force de courir à droite et à gauche pour son boulot, James ne voyait quasiment pas notre fille grandir. Et je voulais que Lulu soit bien plus forte que moi. Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle tise de vrais liens avec son père. Des liens bien plus solides que ceux que j'avais improvisés avec mon géniteur. Je souris en allant au salon. Je finis par me caler confortablement, je fermais les yeux, et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un juron et un rire étouffés. Comme ils avaient suivi le bruit de la vaisselle cassée, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne voulais pas les attirer hors de la cuisine. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un rire enfantin que l'on cherche à étouffer parce que l'on va faire une bêtise, et le bruit de petits pieds qui courent dans un escalier. Toujours en souriant, je me levais et me dirigeais calmement vers la cuisine. Lorsque je rentrais, James leva les yeux vers moi. Il avait l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Lulu voulait des pancakes... Se justifia-t-il.

-Lulu ou James voulaient des pancakes ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

-Papa ! Papa ! Maman n'est pas dans votre chambre ! Criai une petite tornade blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce, saluais-je ma fille.

Celle-ci me sourit de toutes ses dents. Mon cœur se serra en songeant que dans trop peu de temps, elle sourira comme ça à quelqu'un pour le prévenir qu'elle va passer à l'attaque. Lulu est tellement gentille qu'elle fera passer un enfant de cœur pour une ordure. J'espère que le Monde ne détruira jamais cette innocence, mais, je sais déjà que je me plante. Tôt ou tard, les enfants grandissent et ils apprennent à être méchants pour survivre. C'est l'une des tristes lois de la vie.

-Et si je vous faisais des pan-cakes ? Proposais-je.

-En forme de cœur ? M'interrogea ma blondinette préférée.

-En forme de cœur, confirmais-je.

-Oui ! Fit-elle en sauta sur place tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à James. Je me demande ce que penseront les gens s'ils savaient que le Soldat de l'hiver mange des pancakes en forme de cœur pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Il ferait sans doute un peu moins peur, mais, ça ne changeait pas le fait que lorsqu'il est là, c'est un bon père qui aime sincèrement son enfant et qui fait de son mieux. Rien que pour ça, je suis rassurée du choix que j'ai fait de construire quelque chose avec lui. J'ai passé trop de temps à souffrir de la fausse indifférence de mon père pour accepter d'imposer ça à un enfant. Je souris un peu plus en écoutant Ludovica parler à James d'une histoire de chat violet qui vole. Autre preuve qu'elle est bien ma fille, quand elle rêve, elle fait des rêves aussi étranges que les miens.

.

.

D'habitude, on peut m'emmerder durant toute la journée. Aujourd'hui est l'exception qui confirme cette règle. Un autre jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Lulu. Le premier qu'elle passe dans notre famille, je voulais que tout soit parfait. On sonna à la porte, et j'allais ouvrir. Elsa Andersen se tenait dans l'embrasure, un sac à dos à la main. Je la regardais fixement en haussant un sourcille. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir quand elle me prit de vitesse.

-Si vous continuez, je me barre.

En guise de réponse, j'éclatais de rire en lui faisant signe de rentrer. J'avais vraiment l'impression de m'entendre parler, avec dix ans de moins, bien entendu. Elle avait encore cette innocence propre à ceux qui n'ont pas encore tout vu, mais qui sont convaincus du contraire. J'avais perdu cette innocence à dix-sept ans, après avoir vu mon premier cadavre. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute, Coulson ne m'a jamais laissé utiliser une arme sur le terrain avant mes dix-huit ans. J'avais même l'interdiction de me promener hors de la base sans personne pour surveiller mes arrières lorsque j'étais en service.

-Excusez mon absence de meubles dans certaines pièces, mais, je suis entre deux domiciles.

Ou plutôt, j'avais un petit appartement et maintenant une grande maison. Mais, pas la peine de crâner, Elsa est déjà suffisamment sur la défensive comme ça. Et ce n'est pas la journée. James est allé se promener avec Lulu et je suis censée décorer la maison et accueillir les invités. Vu que mon compagnon est censé être mort, la liste en est très courte, mais, ce n'est pas plus mal. Les gens qui sont dessus sont les plus importantes. Même si j'aurais aimé que mon père puisse venir, mais, il est à une réunion à l'autre bout du pays. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

-Je vais vous engager comme nourrice, c'est-à-dire : vous vivez chez moi, une journée et demi de repos par semaine, vos frais d'université comprit dans le contrat, mais, un salaire minimum. Bien entendu, j'exige une discrétion à toute épreuve de ce que vous pourrez entendre vis-à-vis de ma vie privée ou de mon travail. Votre contrat de travail stipulera clairement qu'il est possible que j'aie à déménager dans un autre pays pour mon travail et que vous devrez me suivre ou démissionner, lui expliquais-je.

-Je suis quelqu'un de discret ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Si je veux pouvoir compter sur elle en toute circonstance, il faudra que je lui apprenne à ne hausser le ton que si nécessaire. On est beaucoup plus impressionnant quand on a un ton calme alors que l'autre hurle. Et sur tout ce que je viens de dire, il n'y a que la remise en cause de sa digression qui la choque. À moins qu'elle soit tout simplement plus désespérée que je le pensais.

-Si vous le dites.

Je suis bien obligée de la croire sur parole parce que son style vestimentaire et sa façon de monter aux créneaux pour un rien disaient le contraire. À vrai dire, moi-même, j'avais parfois du mal à fermer ma gueule, je n'allais donc pas me montrer très exigeante sur ce point. Mais, mon style était plutôt de faire la maligne, pas de sauter à la gorge.

-Où logez-vous ?

-Au motel.

-Bien. Vous me direz combien ça vous a coûté, et je vous rembourserais demain quand vous viendrez vous installer ici.

-Je ne commence pas immédiatement ?

-Il faut au moins que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à mon compagnon avant que vous veniez vivre chez nous.

-Et si je ne lui conviens pas ?

-Il est souvent en vadrouille à droite ou à gauche pour son travail. Il me laisse donc gérer ce genre de choses sans s'en mêler, répondis-je.

Quelque chose me soufflait que j'allais avoir à expliquer beaucoup de choses sur mon mode de vie. Mais, chaque chose en son temps. Lorsque je lui avais parlé de la rembourser, j'avais vu une lueur dans ses yeux qui hurlait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la manche. Vu qu'elle n'avait rien dit, j'en concluais qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

-Sans oublier que ça vous laissera le temps d'aller voir les cours que l'on propose dans les facultés environnantes...

Vu sa tête, elle n'avait pas encore tilté sur les petites lignes en bas du contrat. Dommage pour elle, c'était elle qui s'était fait avoir, parce que j'avais d'autres projets pour elle que celui de la garder comme nourrice jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un jour, elle sera une analyste, elle a le potentiel pour et j'ai horreur du gâchis.

.

.

Bon, Elsa s'occupe de se trouver une faculté. Mes grands-mères sont dans un autre état avec ma mère. Ma belle-mère n'est pas là et mon père n'est toujours pas revenu de son travail urgent. Bref, rien ne pouvait troubler l'anniversaire de ma fille. Surtout que j'avais invité ses amis le week-end dernier, donc, je n'avais pas de morveux dans les pattes. Parfait.

-Joyce, je crois qu'on a un petit problème.

La fête bâtait sont plein, et il manquait plus qu'une chose : l'arrivée du gâteau. J'avais envoyé Sharon le chercher dans le frigo, et celle-ci m'annonçait un problème. Oui, il y avait un problème : James a disparu. Il a profité que je ne le surveillais plus pour filer. Il me le payera. Mais, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait me parler.

-Comment ça ?

-Ta boulangerie doit aussi proposer des choses pour les enterrements de vie de jeune fille.

Là, j'avais peur. Je m'approchais doucement, comme si Sharon tenait une boite contenant une bombe et non une pâtisserie. Je jetais un coup d'œil. Une autre que moi aurait rougie, mais, je suis Cœur de glace, il faut plus qu'une douceur pour vingt personnes pour me transformer en tomate. Damned. Ce tout que je voulais, c'était un gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de lapin. Pas en forme de truc. Je refuse de jouer un épisode de Friends ! Si James arrive et le transforme en lapinou, c'est ceinture jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, parole de Joyce ! Quand on parle du loup... Il m'adressa un sourire qui me disait que soit il avait préparé un mauvais coup, soit, il venait à la rescousse. Il savait. Il a vu qu'il y avait un problème, et il ne me l'a pas dit. Je lui aurais bien sauté à la gorge pour l'étrangler, s'il n'avait pas tenu un gâteau aux fruits rouges et un lapin en peluche...

Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas dénoncé à la police lorsque je pouvais le faire. Le rire cristallin de Lulu retentit quand son père lui donna la peluche. Elle la prit et la serra contre son cœur en disant qu'elle était « trop mignonne ». Je croisais le regard de Rogers. Je suis peut-être un peu folle, mais, j'aurais dit qu'il me remerciait. De quoi ? C'est la question. Je n'allais pas priver ma fille de son père, même moi, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Et puis, j'avais exactement ce que je voulais pour aujourd'hui : Sharon, Steve, Sam, James et moi réunis autour de Ludovica. Oui, c'était ça que je voulais comme anniversaire pour ma fille. Notre famille n'est pas parfaite, elle est faite de bric-à-brac, mais, c'était ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

* * *

**_**D'après mon plan, dans trois chapitre, ça sera la fin de cette partie. Après, on se retrouve dans celle qui concerne Civil War.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	92. 4-21 Et le craquage de nerfs

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon histoire est moins bien, mais, j'ai de moins en moins de lecteurs, alors, je voudrais savoir ce qui vous plait ou non dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****C******hapitre 91 :**** Et le craquage de nerfs.**

_**1 avril, neuvième mois.**_

J'allais craquer. Je ne sais pas comment ils m'avaient tous trouvé, mais, je n'avais appelé que Sharon. Elle était arrivée avec Rogers. Sam avait fini par arriver, suivit par Natasha. Ensuite, ça a été le tour de Stark. Dieu soit loué, Elsa et Lulu étaient allées chez mon père quand les contractions avaient commencé et que ma belle-mère m'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Celle-ci avait dû repartir pour aller prêter main forte à la pauvre Elsa qui devait gérer une Ludovica sur-excitée. Et mon cher père faisait ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il fuyait sa famille et l'ambiance de folie qu'il y régnait. Je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre, ma mère ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte. À une époque, j'avais essayé d'être une bonne fille, maintenant, je savais que c'était une chose que j'étais incapable d'être, je suis bien trop égoïste et ma vie n'est pas faite pour une famille étouffante. Pas que je n'aime pas ma famille biologique, c'est juste qu'elle et moi ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Sauf dans le cas de mon père. À mon grand regret, plus je vieillis, plus je me rapproche de lui au détriment de ma pauvre mère qui n'a rien fait pour ça. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes problèmes relationnels vis-à-vis de mes parents, mais pour accoucher. Quoique vu les débiles qui m'entourent, je préférerais parler de mes sentiments.

-Là n'est pas la question. C'est le moment où jamais pour elle...

-Stark, l'avertit Rogers.

Une chance que je peux compter sur Steve pour me défendre entre deux contractions. Je vais être pas mal occupée après ma mort. La liste des gens que je vais hanter ne cesse de s'agrandir. Je vais commencer par revenir rien que pour tirer les pieds du playboy pendant qu'il dormira. Et je pourrais aussi mettre des menthos dans son Coca-Cola. Moi avoir des penchants psychopathes ? Non, ils sont seulement sociopathes. Mon trône pour ma bague-taser. Non, pas celle que j'ai donnée à James, je parle de celle que Coulson m'a offerte. Oui, celle qui peut être utilisée plusieurs fois sans avoir besoin d'être rechargée.

-Je dis seulement...

Là, je craque. On est six personnes dans cette pièce alors que j'en ai appelé qu'une. Il y en a quatre de trop. D'ailleurs, il y en a cinq de trop. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que je sois là. Alors, j'arrête les frais, trop, c'est trop. Qu'on m'apporte une arme, je craque !

-Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! J'en ai marre, vous comprenez ça ?! Je souffre atrocement, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'une bande de gamins immature s'écharpent pour mon bébé ! Parce que vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais, c'est mon bébé à moi ! Peu importe le prénom ou le nom qu'elle portera, c'est mon bébé ! Pas le vôtre ! Alors, tout le monde dehors ! Pas la peine de regarder Rogers comme ça, Stack ! C'est bien moi qui vous mets à la porte et personne d'autre !

-Chut... Fit Steve. Calmez-vous... Inspirez et expirez...

-Merci pour le conseil ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé toute seule ! Maintenant partez !

-Une fois que vous m'aurez rendu ma main.

Je voulus fusiller le Captain du regard, mais une contraction arriva juste à ce moment-là. Sans oublier qu'il avait raison, c'était sa main que j'étais en train de réduire en bouillie. Et depuis quand le chevalier de l'ordre de la pureté a de la répartie ? Ah oui, depuis qu'il est devenu légèrement cynique. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce surnom ? Je vous signale qu'il a réussi à faire bouger le marteau de Thor, de quelques millimètres seulement, mais, il l'a fait ! Je ne connais que deux autres personnes capables de le faire bouger. L'un est un extra-terrestre et l'autre un hybride mi-humain, mi-machine. Franchement, ça fait peur quant au devenir de l'espèce humaine. Argh ! Putain, ça fait trois heures que je suis là ! Il sort quand ce petit monstre ! Ce n'est pas humain de faire ça à sa mère !

-Savez-vous...

-Il est à l'autre bout du pays en mission pour Fury, répondis-je à Rogers.

Non, je ne suis pas télépathe, c'est juste que j'avais deviné que Rogers parlait de James. Vu la situation, c'était la question logique. C'est gentil de la part à Cap de vouloir me faire penser à autre chose, mais, je suis en plein travail. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais un peu de mal à faire abstraction de ça. Ce n'est pas plus mal que Barnes ne soit pas là, ça m'évitait de devoir mentir ouvertement à Stark. Ou de devoir planquer le corps du playboy, c'est possible aussi. D'un autre côté, si James avait été là, je n'aurais pas appelé Sharon et donc, j'aurais pu accoucher en paix. Je sens que, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais l'engueuler.

-Qui est...

Il faut croire que j'aurais mieux fait de pisser dans un violon, ça aurait été plus productif. Bon, là, je suis de mauvaise fois, tout le monde a quitté la pièce sauf Stark et Rogers. Je dois bien le reconnaître. Je suis trop crevée pour prendre des gants, que l'on me donne une arme que je tire dans le tas.

-Stark, dehors, ordonna Captain.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je l'avait choisi pour être le parrain de Lulu. Mais, le playboy ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas quitter la pièce, peut-être parce que malgré tout, je n'avais pas encore lâché la main de Rogers.

-Dégagez ! Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute si j'ai eu une nouvelle contraction tout juste à ce moment-là. Vous savez quoi ? Tout à coup, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ma belle-mère et pour ma mère. Le prochain, s'il y a prochain, on l'adopte. Non. Je vais plutôt tuer James. Ça lui apprendra à me mettre enceinte. Quoi ? Depuis le temps que je suis enceinte, il était peut-être temps que je me change en garce hystérique ! C'est vrai que je pourrais me calmer. Ma situation ne peut pas empirer.

.

.

Il y a deux choses à ne pas dire. La première, c'est « jamais ». La seconde, ça ne pourra pas être pire, car pour nous prouver le contraire, la situation deviendra pire, juste pour le plaisir de nous contre-dire. C'est un fait prouvé par la loi de Murphy.

-C'est la dernière...

-C'EST LA QUINZIÈME FOIS QUE C'EST LA DERNIÈRE !

-... C'est vraiment la dernière contraction, je vois sa tête.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! C'est qu'il s'est fait attendre ce bébé. Allez, Joyce, tu y es presque...

-Rogers...

-Oui, me répondit en hésitant ce pauvre Captain.

-Si vous vous évanouissez maintenant, je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

Il déglutit en blanchissant. Brave garçon. Sur ordre du médecin, je poussais une dernière et je fus récompensé par le cri d'un nouveau-né. Rogers finit par tourner de l'œil et tomba sur le sol avec la grâce d'un éléphant bourré devant mon indifférence générale. Ça lui apprendra, je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais mal, j'étais fatiguée, j'étais en sueur... Je comprenais mieux comment on pouvait mourir en accouchant. Si quelqu'un voulait m'achever, c'était le moment. Et pourtant, il y avait une chose que je voulais absolument savoir. La chose la plus importante de ce moment, c'était que je voulais tenir mon bébé tout contre moi. Je voulais le voir, le toucher, lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais contente de l'avoir.

-C'est une ravissante petite fille en parfaite santé.

Une fille. Stark me doit de l'argent, je lui avais dit que c'était une fille. Une fois encore, j'ai eu raison. Et je suis trop crevée pour faire un rire démoniaque. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose.

-Je peux la voir ? Demandais-je.

Même réveillée en pleine nuit après cinq minutes de sommeil, je n'avais jamais eu une voix aussi fatiguée. L'infirmière me l'apporta. Elle était si petite, si fragile... Oh mon Dieu, faites que sa vie soit belle. Je tendis la main vers elle, et eus un court instant d'hésitation, mais, elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux et je me mis à pleurer de joie. Oui, elle était parfaite. Elle était même encore plus que ça.

-Salut-toi, fis-je une toute petite voix.

À près, un trop court instant, l'infirmière s'écarta de moi en emmenant ma fille. Pendant ce temps, Captain était courageusement revenu parmi nous. C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est moi qui ai souffert pendant des heures, et c'est lui qui a tourné de l'œil. Les hommes, tous les mêmes.

-Mais...

-Rassurez-vous, me dit-elle, je vais juste la laver et la linger.

-Faites attention, elle est si petite.

Une fille... Un petit ange qui avait les yeux de James. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les miens, ils sont bien trop froids. Si elle a ceux de son père, elle n'aura pas mon cœur de glace. C'est déjà ça.

-A-t-elle un nom cette petite ?

Je regardais l'infirmière. Non, pas encore. Quelle horrible mère je fais, si je ne suis même pas capable de choisir un nom pour mon propre enfant. Elle dut comprendre mes pensées parce qu'elle eut un sourire indulgent et compréhensif. Je ne devais pas être la première a arrivé à ce stade et à ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question.

-Alors, ça sera le bébé Raws.

-Non, c'est le bébé Raws-Barnes, la corrigeais-je trop fatiguée pour taire le secret.

L'infirmière acquiesça, et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Rogers pour savoir qu'il m'approuvait. Mes deux enfants avaient un père. Il me semble que c'est une chose suffisamment importante pour compter. La famille, c'est important, et malgré l'idée reçue, ses membres ne doivent pas forcément avoir des liens de sang ou juridique. En réalité, seul l'amour que l'on se porte compte.

* * *

**_**Ça y est, on arrive à la fin de la partie quatre. Plus que quelques chapitre, et on est dans celle qui parle de Civil War. Bon, il faudra peut-être que je bosse dessus, moi.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	93. 4-22 Et le prénom

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Entre le fait que j'ai été malade et que je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche, vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir de chapitre cette semaine. Par chance, je m'en suis remise et je sais improviser, alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Merci ^^._

* * *

****Chapitre 92 :******** Et le prénom.****

Je n'avais jamais été aussi fatiguée de ma vie, mais, la plus belle des récompenses dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Lulu était passée voir sa sœur avant d'aller à l'école, et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le prénom. Ou plutôt, elle était arrivée avec une liste de prénoms. Ai-je déjà dit combien cette petite peut me ressembler ? Sur certains points, on dirait moi au même âge. En voyant ce que je suis devenue, ça me fait un peu peur, mais, il y a une chose qui me rassure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi innocente que Ludovica. Sans oublier qu'il y a des choses que j'ai envie de faire, qu'elle ne fera jamais.

-On peut enfin savoir le prénom de cette petite ?

Non, je ne vais pas tirer sur mes visiteurs non-désirés. Même si c'est tentant, c'est non. Même s'il y a Stark dans le lot. Quoi ? Avouez que ce type est énervant à faire une connerie par semaine. Et qui doit passer derrière tout réparer ? C'est bibi ! Enfin... Exceptionnellement, durant mon congé maternité, c'est Moonlight et le reste de mes hommes. Je crois que c'est la pire vengeance que je pouvais leur faire pour tous les bâtons qu'ils ont voulu me mettre dans les roues.

-Jamesina, finis-je par révéler.

Un ange passa, puis voyant les gens présents, il invita ses copains et ils firent une méga-fiesta. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de la femme de ménage de venir, puis du petit laitier. Pour briser ce silence qui me prenait la tête, je pris sur moi de préciser ma pensée.

-Ma fille s'appelle Jamesina.

-Jamesina, fit Sharon d'une voix plate.

-Oui, Jamesina, répétai-je. Un problème ?

-Pauvre gosse, fit un certain playboy.

-Stark ! S'indigna Steve.

Sharon et Natasha me regardaient avec inquiétude. Sans doute parce que j'étais fatiguée et que le génie philanthrope venait de réveiller la bête. Ou parce qu'elles trouvaient que ma fille aurait un nom lourd à porter. J'aurais pu faire pire, j'aurais pu l'appeler Nymphadora. Franchement, vu le nom de son père, ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Ne pas lui donner un nom pourri aurait été à l'encontre d'une malédiction familiale. Regardez-moi : Joyce Perla. Joyce, ça va. C'est souvent un nom de pétasse, mais à part ce détail, ça va. Mais Perla ! Perla, oh mon Dieu ! Perle en français ! C'est le nom d'un chien ! Mais à quoi pensait ma mère ? Non, je ne me venge pas sur ma fille.

-Jamesina est le prénom idéal pour ma fille, fis-je doucement en articulant chaque mot de cette phrase. Les femmes portant ce prénom sont en générales séduisantes et piquantes. Et il est difficile de résister à une Jamesina. Leur esprit est aventureux, passionnant et donc pas de tout repos. Elles foncent tête baissée dans des situations compliquées dont elles ont du mal à s'en sortir. Extravertie, tout est extériorisé chez elle et elles ont un réel besoin de contact avec le monde. Elles ont une telle confiance en elles qu'elles peuvent passer pour orgueilleuses. Tout en mouvement et donc difficiles à suivre, les Jamesina ont toujours des plans compliqués, et, même parfois machiavélique en tête, d'autant plus qu'elles ont une imagination fertile. Elles ont besoin de voir pour croire et leur moralité est souvent variable.

-Tu es sure que tu n'es pas en train de te décrire ?

Je montrai des dents. Même si Sharon avait raison, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs, s'ils croyaient que je ne les avais pas vu échanger un regard gêné lors de l'annonce du prénom, ils se gouraient. Seul le Captain s'en était abstenu. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qui était le père, et avait compris que je voulais que cette enfant ait un lien qui ne changera jamais avec lui. Je voulais que quoiqu'il arrive, elle ait toujours un peu de nous deux.

-C'est le prénom idéal pour cette enfant, fit Rogers en interdisant du regard quiconque de dire le contraire.

-Ça tombe bien, parce qu'aucun de vous est son parrain, fis-je en souriant.

Un « QUOI ?! » retentit parmi les avengers mâles présents, sauf Steve, car lui, il savait déjà pourquoi je n'avais choisi aucun d'eux, et puis, il est déjà le parrain de mon ainée. Ce son me fit sourire d'un air trop vachard pour être seulement dû à la fatigue. J'avais demandé à Fury d'être le parrain de ma seconde fille, comme ça, je pouvais organiser une cérémonie où James sera présent. Non, je mentais. Si j'avais demandé à Fury, c'était parce que c'était la seule personne à avoir accepter dès le début que je puisse vouloir donner une seconde chance à James. Sans oublier, qu'aussi curieux que cela puisse sembler, j'avais confiance en lui. Pour la marraine, j'avais pensé à Laura Barton, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de femme à regarder le passé d'une personne pour la juger. Même si elle avait travaillé pour le SHIELD, elle avait gardé un amour pour son prochain que je trouvais admirable.

.

.

Moonlight se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait la tête qui savait qu'il allait faire une connerie, mais, il savait aussi que c'était la seule solution à son problème. C'est fou ça. Je suis à l'hôpital, et il trouve quand même le moyen de venir me faire chier. Je me contentais de hausser un sourcil pour l'inviter à s'expliquer, parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que je ne l'ai pas convié à venir me rendre visite.

-Ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes en congé... Et bah... On se demandait si... Peut-être que...

Je voyais parfaitement là où il voulait en venir. Mais, je le laissais creuser encore un peu, juste pour le plaisir. C'était ma vengeance pour toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait provoquées lorsque j'avais pris la tête de la Section d'Interventions Spéciales Liées aux Méta-Phénomènes, ou SISPLMP. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de dire cette abréviation sans hésiter, c'est que vous n'en êtes pas membre. Même les journalistes ont renoncé de nous appeler comme ça, du coup, ils prononcent le nom entier.

-Mon boulot ne vous convient plus ? Fis-je d'un ton innocent.

Il avait bon baissé les yeux d'embarras sous mon reproche discret, je savais qu'il avait sabré le champagne lorsque j'avais dû quitter mon poste une durée très déterminée. Il était tellement sûr de faire mieux que moi... Il en était même convaincu. Sauf que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Ça demandait beaucoup de sacrifice et surtout d'être capable de faire chanter n'importe qui sur n'importe quoi, ça demandait aussi de ne pas se laisser attendrir, mais surtout, il fallait avoir des contacts qu'il n'avait pas. Dans son berceau en plastique, Jamesina bougea dans son sommeil. Les yeux de mon subordonné se posèrent sur elle, et il se mit, discrètement, à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il venait de se souvenir pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital.

-Personne n'aime son patron, agent Moonlight. Ceux, qui disent le contraire, sont des menteurs. Et au sein d'une agence, il n'y a pas de place plus inconfortable.

-Mais, vous allez revenir ?

-J'ai des factures à payer, lui répondis-je.

Mon subordonné sembla vraiment soulager. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de faire ce qu'il fallait faire, ou bien... Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Comme si... Comme s'il avait dû prendre une décision difficile. Comment je le savais ? Parce que je connaissais bien ce regard. Tous ceux qui avait dû faire ce genre de choix l'avaient.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Même s'il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, il s'y effondra presque. Il se mit à me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Un méta-humain avait pris en otage son ex-femme enceinte après avoir poignardé le nouvel époux de celle-ci. Un choix avait dû être fait. Qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ? La vie de l'otage ou celle du criminel ? Moonlight avait choisi de sacrifier l'homme pour sauver la femme, et ce choix le hantait.

-La majorité des policiers n'ont pas à utiliser leur arme durant tout leur service, finis-je par dire. Je doute qu'un jour, vous avez dû prendre ce genre de décision, parce que, comme la plupart des policiers, vous n'avez jamais été en position de la prendre.

-Mais vous, si ?

-Trop de fois, lui confirmais-je. Ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile, c'est juste que parfois, rentrer chez soit en plus important que sauver un criminel. Vous avez fait le bon choix, et je suis sure que s'il y avait eu une autre solution, vous l'auriez prise. Mais, vous aviez un méta-humain en face de vous. J'en ai vu capable d'aspirer l'énergie des autres jusqu'à les tuer... D'autres peuvent provoquer des tempêtes... Il y a tant de possibilités de pouvoirs possibles.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que ce méta-humain pouvait faire...

-Généralement, ça a un lien avec la façon dont ils ont acquis leur pouvoir, le coupais-je.

-On ne naît pas Méta-humain ?

Il était sincèrement surpris. Je le regardais un instant. Avant ce moment, je n'avais pas réalisé que mes hommes n'y connaissaient vraiment rien. On les avait lâchés dans la nature sans rien leur apprendre.

-Officiellement, on ne naît pas avec des super-pouvoirs, fis-je avec résistance. Officieusement... Les Inhumains naissent avec des pouvoirs, certains humains aussi, dans ce cas précis, on les appelle des Mutants.

-Les Inhumains... Les Mutants...

-Les Méta-humains sont des personnes qui ont acquis leur pouvoir à cause d'un accident ou suite à une intervention extérieure. Ils sont aussi appelés des Surhumains.

Mon interlocuteur avait la tête d'un homme que l'on venait de frapper avec une pelle en plein milieu d'un gala. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais quelle tête ont fait dans cette situation, je ne vous répondrais pas, l'information est classifiée.

-Je sais que le nom de notre agence finit par « Méta-Phénomènes », mais, en réalité, nous ne nous occupons pas que des méta-humains et de leurs problèmes. Notre champ d'action est bien plus grand.

-Pourquoi ? Fit mon subordonné.

C'est curieux comme un mot peut vouloir dire tant de choses. Dans celui-là, j'ai entendu « pourquoi nous a-t-on lancé dans le grand bain sans rien nous expliquer ? ». Mais, ça aurait pu être aussi « pourquoi moi ? ». Ou aussi, « pourquoi êtes-vous la seule personne compétente qui travaille avec moi ? ». Je ne répondis pas. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il posait la question, ensuite parce que je n'avais pas la réponse. Sans oublier que la vraie question, c'est pourquoi on a mis des gens si différents pour travailler ensemble sur un terrain aussi miné. La réponse à celle-là était aussi simple que terrifiante : parce que l'on ne voulait pas que ça marche.

.

.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me réveilla, mais, ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'étais plus seule dans ma chambre. Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, je vis qui était mon visiteur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Tout compte fait, il était venu. Il était là. Dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je le regardais sans bouger. Il admirait notre fille, sans oser la toucher. Soit il ne voulait pas la réveiller, soit il avait peur de lui faire mal. Et il faudrait que pour une fois dans ma vie, je cesse de vouloir analyser la situation. Je suis en congé. Il faut que je me déconnecte. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je prends quelques jours pour me reposer, il faut que j'en profite et que j'arrête de vouloir travailler. J'avais réussi à résister et à renvoyer Moonlight en lui disant que je reviendrais à la fin de mon congé, ce n'était pas pour travailler quand même.

-Tu es en retard, finis-je par murmurer

-Vu l'état où tu as mis la main de Steve, je suis plutôt dans les temps, répliqua James.

Malgré moi, je souris. Il était là, nos filles allaient bien. Pour ma part, je n'en demandais pas plus. À part peut-être la fin définitive de l'HYDRA, la paix dans le monde et que plus personne ne meurt de faim. Pour mes deux derniers vœux, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais pour le premier... Attention, HYDRA, prend garde à toi, Cœur de glace revient dans quelques semaines.

* * *

**_**J'aime bien ce chapitre, il est assez calme, et j'arrive quand même à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon bordel. Bref, il est très bien et j'en suis assez contente.**_**

**_**À la revoilure.**_**


	94. 4-23 Et le retour à la maison

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma période de pages blanches continue... Au secours !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Mais, je ne m'en lasse jamais;)._

* * *

****Chapitre 93 :******** Et le retour à la maison.****

Home, Sweet Home. Qui a écrit ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a bien raison. Trois jours à l'hôpital à manger du cheesecake de contrebande. Non, je n'ai pas monté un petit trafique parce que je suis gourmande. Presque pas. Bref, après ces trois longs jours, je rentre enfin chez moi, Jamesina dans mes bras. Cette enfant est un véritable ange. Elle mange sans faire d'histoires et elle a déjà un regard intelligent. La seule ombre au tableau est que mon père m'a dit que, lorsque je suis née, j'avais la même façon de regarder qu'elle. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille me ressemble. Je voulais qu'elle soit innocente et douce. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait ma froideur et ma dureté. Pour la douceur, je repasserais, parce que ma fille avait un petit défaut.

-Dès que je la pose, elle se remet à pleurer.

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa de dire que ma fille était contre-moi. Depuis que l'on avait quitté l'hôpital, elle refusait que je la lâche. J'avais tout essayé, même le foulard qui a mon odeur. Non, non, et non. C'était moi que voulait Jamesina. Là, je devais reconnaître que je n'avais plus le choix, j'avais besoin d'aide. Mais qui sera assez désespéré pour s'occuper d'une bébé démoniaque ? Ah oui. J'ai une nourrice à la maison. Je dois vraiment être fatiguée pour avoir oublié ce détail. Ah non, elle n'est pas à la maison. Elle est avec Lulu chez mon père. Damned.

-Donne-la moi, m'ordonna James.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne pensais même pas à provoquer une dispute. Je la mis dans les bras de son père, et un simple constat me vint à l'esprit. Le trois avril deux mille quatorze, Jasper Stiwell était tué, jeté hors d'une voiture en marche, par le Soldat de l'hiver, puis écrasé par un camion. C'est qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, mon James. Le lendemain, l'HYDRA faisait son grand comme back au détriment du SHIELD. Le soir même, je cambriolais la maison d'Alexander Pierce. Une semaine plus tard, James débarquait dans mon appartement et dans ma vie. Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans que l'on se connaît et qu'on foutait, mutuellement, le bordel dans la vie de l'autre. Qui aurait pu dire qu'on allait arriver à ce résultat ? Pas moi, au départ, j'étais sure qu'il allait finir par me tuer. Et si presque sure qu'il s'attendait à ce que je l'attaque dès que l'occasion se présentait. Sauf qu'aucun de nous avait agi contre l'autre, bien au contraire. Et maintenant... Maintenant, lui et moi avions une famille dont nous pouvions être fiers. Je pouvais me permettre de dormir à poins fermés, je savais que personne osera toucher à l'un de mes enfants en présence de leur père. En tout cas, Jamesina devait en avoir conscience parce qu'elle ne pleura même pas lorsque je m'éloignais d'elle. Merci, mon Dieu ! Je vais pouvoir retourner au bureau dans quelques jours ! Oui, j'aime mon travail, est-ce un crime d'être payée pour emmerder le monde ?

-Il faut vérifier si elle est propre, lui dis-je.

James me regarda un instant avant de comprendre qu'il lui faudra sans doute changer la couche de sa fille. Qu'il se rassure, je ne suis pas fan des trucs new age par conséquence, elles ne sont pas en tissus et pollues bien la planète. Vu que l'autre option consiste à mettre ses mains dans la merde... Je suis pour celles qui finissent dans un incinérateur. Barnes me tendit la petite et j'éclatais de rire. Ça lui apprendra à me regarder d'un air moqueur.

.

.

James redescendit en tenant un babytalker. Lorsqu'il lui avait changé sa couche, Jamesina lui avait pissé dessus. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné à manger, elle lui avait vomi dessus. Et elle avait refusé de s'endormir jusqu'à ce que James lui chante une berceuse. Je crois que mon bébé est en train de me dépasser comme emmerdeuse. Et elle n'a même pas une semaine. Oui, je suis très fière de ma petite Jamesina.

-Ta fille dort, me fit Barnes avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

-D'un point de vu purement technique, elle est à moitié ta fille, lui signalais-je.

Oui, mon pauvre petit Soldat de l'hiver, malmené par un nourrisson, il faut être deux pour faire des bébés. James grogna. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait grogner comme ça. Il faut croire que j'étais devenue plus gentille. Ou que j'avais besoin de renfort. Jamesina tombe vraiment à pic.

-Pourquoi avoir mis une statue de Sainte-Marie près de son berceau ?

-Il s'agit de Sainte-Catherine d'Alexandrie.

-Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi avoir mis cette statuette dans la chambre de Sia ?

-Jamesina, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre que le prénom de ma fille était Jamesina, quand même. Pas Jamie, pas Jay, pas Jim, pas Sisi, pas Jamie, pas Nana, pas Sia. Jamesina. C'est pourtant simple à retenir comme nom. Quelque chose me disait que ce combat était vain et que comme sa sœur, mon bébé allait avoir un surnom. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si les prénoms sortant de l'ordinaire est une norme familiale.

-Si je comprends bien ta question, tu me demandes pourquoi demander à la Sainte patronne des écoliers, des étudiants, des nourrices, des orateurs, des philosophes, des filles à marier, des jurés, et d'encore pleins d'autres personnes, de veiller sur mon enfant outre le fait que je trouve la simple présence de cette statuette apaisante ?

-Euh... Oui.

-Parce qu'elle a préféré la mort que de renier ce en quoi elle croyait.

Et parce que j'ignorais si c'était encore mon cas. Je voulais que mes filles aient un modèle plus fiable que moi. Chose facile, il suffisait que je leur montre n'importe quelle autre femme de mon entourage. Mais, Sainte-Catherine avait une chose qu'elles n'ont pas : c'est mon modèle exemplaire qui crie au monde que seuls les combats difficiles méritent d'être menés.

-On pourrait la confier à ta mère le temps qu'elle fasse ses nuits.

Euh... Comment lui dire que ce n'est pas possible parce que mon père est le seul membre de ma famille génétique à être au courant ?

-Tu veux dire qu'à part ton père, aucun membre de ta famille sait que tu es mère ?

Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut. Pour ma défense, il se rappelle de ma mère ? La femme qui était prête à réserver l'église tout de suite si Jack l'éventreur était venu demander ma main ? Et ça, c'était quand je n'avais pas d'enfants, vous imaginez maintenant ? Non, ne pas le dire à ma mère est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prise. Elle est franchement injuste, égoïste et partiale, mais elle est parfaite pour que je puisse conserver ma liberté. Sans oublier, qu'il a oublié de prendre en compte seul que je considère comme ma famille et avec qui je n'ai pas de lien génétique. Bon, changeons de sujet avant que je m'en prenne plein la gueule.

-Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais mon père va encore divorcer, c'est pour ça qu'il a un appartement à New-York et que ma belle-monstre n'y a jamais mit un seul orteil.

-Ta famille mériterait d'être étudiée par une centaine de psychologues.

Certes, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'est faux. Ma famille biologique est l'exemple type de la famille totalement fonctionnelle qui part dans tous les sens. Mais, ma vraie famille marchait plutôt bien, enfin, je crois. J'allais réponse quand mon téléphone sonna. Je déteste lorsque l'on m'appelle en pleine nuit, c'est toujours pour annoncer une catastrophe. Et en effet, ce fut le cas. C'était mon frère ainé Antonio qui m'appelait pour me prévenir que ma grand-mère paternelle venait de s'éteindre. La nouvelle était déjà horriblement triste, mais que ce soit lui et non ma mère qui m'appelait pour me l'annoncer... Ça voulait dire, qu'à ses yeux, j'étais plus qu'en disgrâce. Mais, ce n'est as grave. Il me restait mon père, Antonio, mes filles et James. Je pouvais m'adapter. Ce n'était pas la froideur qui me donnait l'impression qu'on me déchirait le cœur. Non, ce n'est pas ça, parce que si c'est ça, je vais pleurer pour autre chose que la mort d'une de mes grands-mères, et que je refuse de donner cette satisfaction à ma mère. Pendant des années, j'avais refusé de pleurer à cause de mon père, ce n'était pas pour pleurer par la faute de ma mère. Si je dois pleurer, c'est parce que mamie Irma est morte, pas pour autre chose. Comme en réponse à mes pensées, James me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Désolé, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui me fait aussi mal au cœur, il n'y est pour rien si ma grand-mère est morte et si ma mère n'a pas trouvé le courage de me dire en face que je la décevais. Et même si elle l'avait fait, ça ne changerait rien. James n'avait rien fait contre moi. Enfin, ces derniers temps. Il avait fait de son mieux, et je ne pouvais pas lui demander plus parce que c'est aussi ce que je fais. J'avais envie de pleurer, je savais que je pouvais pleurer, mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force. Tant pis, si les gens croient que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais, je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J'étais triste, mes yeux étaient humides, mais, rien ne coulait.

* * *

_**Le chapitre suivant est le dernier de cette partie. Pour vous consoler du fait que j'ai encore tuer l'un de mes personnages, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.**_

_**Donc, voici, en bonus, un extrait du dictionnaire selon Joyce :**_

_**Autobus : Véhicule qui roule deux fois plus vite quand on court après que quand on est assis dedans.**_

_**Chieur : Homme sui exaspère et que l'on aime quand même.**_

_**Chieuse : Digne fille de mon père.**_

_**Cravate : Accessoire servant à indiquer la direction du cerveau de l'homme.**_

_**Égalité des sexes : Nouveau concept créé par les hommes pour ne plus avoir à payer le restaurant.**_

_**Escarpin : moyen de torture inventer par les hommes pour les femmes.**_

_**État : Système mafieux le mieux organisé de tous les temps.**_

_**Facebook : Le seul endroit où tu parles à un mur sans être ridicule.**_

_**GPS : Seule femme que les hommes écoutent pour trouver leur chemin.**_

_**Maman : Femme qui accomplit bénévolement un ensemble de tâches qui devraient normalement être accomplies par une vingtaine de personnes.**_

_**Parents : Deux personnes qui t'apprennent à marche et à parler, pour ensuite te dire de t'asseoir et de fermer ta gueule.**_

_**Prof de français : Personnes qui arrivent à détecter les éléments d'un texte que même l'auteur n'avait pas imaginé.**_

_**Orteil : Appendice servant à détecter les coins de porte.**_

_**TGV : Tequila Gin Vodka.**_

_**Trésor Public : Le seul trésor que l'on ne cherche jamais, mais qui nous trouve toujours.**_

_**Voilà, voilà. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : à la revoilure !**_


	95. 4-24 Et le Tic-Tac de l'horloge

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** D'un côté, il y a James. Le seul être humain qui a encore plus de problèmes que moi. De l'autre, il y a Steve Rogers qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son ami d'enfance. Et au milieu, il y a moi qui doit m'assurer que ce qui est secret le reste tout en essayant d'éviter que la situation entraine la fin de l'ère des Super-Héros. Et après, certaines personnes ont encore le culot de s'étonner que je mente, manipule et triche pour m'en sortir.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le dernier chapitre avant la partie sur Civil War.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****C******hapitre 94 :**** Et le Tic-Tac de l'horloge.**

_Quelques mois plus tard, lieux inconnu._

Le temps. C'est une notion qui varie selon l'endroit où l'on est. Personne n'a vraiment la même heure, nos montres ont toujours quelques secondes de décalage. Pourtant, il y a une vérité qui est vraie dans tout ça, c'est qu'il finit toujours par nous manquer. Tic-tac, tic-tac... Dans le fond, cette musique est l'une des plus lugubre qui soit parce qu'elle nous rappelle à tous que le temps est non seulement la chose la plus précieuse qui soit, mais qu'en plus, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le retenir. Quoique l'on fait, il finit toujours par passer sans se soucier de qui on est, ou de ce que l'on pense. Souvent, des gens bien meurent alors que des salauds survivent. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Par chance pour moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, au contraire.

Et si officiellement, je me suis lancée dans cette chasse à l'homme pour arrêter un salaud, dans les faits, c'est pour éviter de penser que l'une de mes grands-mères soit morte. Ou au fait qu'elle n'ait couché que deux personnes sur son testament, et que ces deux personnes soient mon père et moi. Déjà qu'à la base, nous n'étions pas les plus populaires de la famille, mais maintenant... Bon. Le seul bon côté à tous ça, c'est qu'Antonio a pris notre parti et qu'il a signalé que c'était normal qu'elle laisse presque tout à notre père, parce que c'est son fils, et que du vivant de mamie Irma, elle avait déjà fait savoir que sa maison était à moi. Et puis, on ne contre-dit pas un mort quand on est un bon catholique. Point à la ligne fin de conversation. Pour remercier mon frère de son soutien, c'était le seul membre de ma famille biologique, avec mon père, que j'avais invité au baptême de Jamesina. Bon, il avait été un choqué d'apprendre qu'il était tonton depuis quelques mois, mais, il s'était fait une raison. Mais, le passé est le passé, maintenant, retournons au présent et au temps qui passe.

-Vous savez, les analystes sont des menteurs nés. Les meilleurs du monde. Je suis une analyste. Mon père est le champion toute catégorie des menteurs analystes. À ses côtés, j'ai appris toute jeune l'art de la pantomime. Lorsqu'un homme dit un mensonge, il y a dix-sept façons de reconnaître les mimiques qui le trahissent. Les femmes en ont vingt. Vous, seulement dix-sept... Mais si on les connaît, c'est encore mieux que tous les détecteurs de mensonge, parce que notre inconscient ne ment jamais. Entre nous deux, c'est le jeu de « je ne dis rien, je ne montre rien ». Sauf que vous m'avez tout dit. Excepté les détails qui m'intéressent, alors, dites-les moi avant que je vous abîme tellement que vous ne vous en relèverez pas.

Ce type m'a prise pour une gentille. Dommage pour lui qu'il soit un agent d'HYDRA. De toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance, en étant un terroriste, il a choisi une voix où il avait moins de temps que moi. Cœur de glace, c'est moi, et je ne laisserais personne me faire obstacle. Si ce type n'avait pas encore compris qu'il est condamné, ça ne tardera plus.

-Où est Crossbones ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. J'aurais pu lui réciter toute sa vie pour le faire craquer, mais, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui annoncer tout de suite que j'avais déjà conduit son chien à un refuge de la SPA pendant que les deux faisaient un petit somme. Tout comme je ne lui dirais pas que s'il avait mieux dressé son clébard, celui-ci n'aurait pas mangé un steak envoyé par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui aurait été dommage, j'aurais dû employer un moyen plus définitif pour neutraliser la pauvre bête pour pas qu'elle me morde.

-Où est Crossbones ?

J'étais d'humeur à poser cette question toute la journée s'il le fallait. J'avais tout mon temps, lui non. Tic-tac, tic-tac... Au final, tout le monde voyait sa vie rythmée par la même musique. Tout le monde a bon être différent, au final, nous manquons tous de temps. C'est curieux que nous avons tous la manie de cacher une chose aussi précieuse. Regardez-moi par exemple, j'avais bon faire peur à l'homme en face de moi, je savais que jamais il ne me dira ce que je veux savoir parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'effrayait encore plus.

-Où est Crossbones ?

Ma voix était parfaitement calme et détachée. Je regardais la scène comme on regarde un film. Je réalisais qu'il y a encore un an, je n'aurais rien eu à faire de mon détachement. Maintenant, il me gênait et me faisait honte. Pourtant, je savais que je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, et que ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. L'HYDRA avait tendu un piège à Captain, Falcon et James. Ils avaient bien failli les tuer. J'en avais assez d'avoir toujours un train de retard sur lui, et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Si je vous le dis, il me tuera.

-Si vous ne me le dites pas, je vous torturerais avant de vous tuer.

Je sais. Je devrais lui mentir et lui dire que s'il parle, je le protégerai... Mais, j'ai vraiment les traîtres en horreur et ce type avait, au minimum, trahi son pays. Sans oublier qu'il risquait fort de trahir ses petits copains de l'HYDRA juste pour que je ne le torture pas. Je n'ai pas peur des monstres sous mon lit, c'est mon propre reflet qui m'inquiète. Mais, je sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit en position de menacer ma famille. Et Rumlow n'était pas qu'un danger pour la société, il avait tenté de tuer certains de mes amis. Est-ce que je serais capable de torturer pour des informations ? Ça serait trop vulgaire, surtout lorsque l'on sait que les personnes peuvent raconter n'importe quoi juste pour que la douleur cesse. Serais-je prête à le faire quand même ? Sans doute. Mais, pour l'instant, je me contente de menacer, car après tout, une menace est une promesse que l'on espère n'avoir pas à mettre en œuvre.

-Normalement, vous devez me demander de ne pas vous obliger à vous faire du mal.

Et normalement, il devrait avoir peur que je sois une femme de parole, mais passons sur ce détail.

-Normalement, c'est un type sans cervelle qui pose les questions. Nous savons tous les deux que si l'un d'entre nous peut obliger l'autre à faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas vous.

Il avait avoué savoir où ma cible était. Je ne suis pas idiote, cette information est peut-être périmée. Mais, elle était toujours plus fraiche que celle que j'avais. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur. C'est vrai qu'à sa place, j'aurais sans doute un peu peur. Mais, je ne suis pas à sa place. C'est lui qui est entre le marteau et l'enclume.

-Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça...

Je crois qu'il a oublié à qui il parlait. Aussi horrible que ce soit, je n'ai pas vraiment volé mon surnom. En plus, il en faisait trop pour être crédible. C'est moi ou il est en train de morver ? Beurk ! Mon exaspération due se voir sur mon visage parce que ma victime changea d'angle d'attaque.

-Et parce qu'un tueur vous tringle, vous lui pardonnez tout !

Que de vulgarité. Je crois qu'il veut me mettre en colère. Déjà, la personne avec qui je couche ne regarde que moi. De plus, je lui pardonne parce que ce n'est pas sa faute. On ne peut pas tenir pour responsable quelqu'un qui est torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse. Sans oublier qu'au vu des circonstances, je suis plutôt mal placée pour jeter la pierre. Moi aussi, j'avais tué de sang-froid. J'avais même tué l'homme que je devais épouser, et s'il m'arrivait de le regretter, c'était juste parce qu'en faisant ça, j'avais raté une occasion en or d'infiltrer l'HYDRA. Ça m'avait rendu triste de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, mais, très vite, ça ne m'avait plus empêché de dormir. Je crois que ça me rend pire qu'un homme qui a tué parce qu'on lui avait volé son libre-arbitre. Je devrais peut-être me soucier un peu plus de ma monstruosité, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, c'est raviolis.

-Vous avez tort de juger une personne à ses fréquentations, Judas en avait d'excellentes.

-Dixit celle qui torture.

-Je suis tout, sauf une bonne fréquentation.

Il frémit devant mon sourire. Ça aurait peut-être dû m'inquiéter, sauf que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je suis avait bien dit que je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation, mais, on ne m'écoute jamais. Je me retournais et sortis un objet bien familier de ma pochette. Oui, j'ai une pochette. Quand je pense qu'un type a voulu me braquer et m'a dit : « File-moi ton sac ! ». Il n'a rien compris. C'est pochette, un sac a une hanse, pas une pochette. C'est simple à retenir comme différence.

-Vous faites la maligne. Mais, en réalité, vous avez peur, parce qu'une partie de vous à commencer à comprendre que vous n'aurez jamais assez de temps pour protéger parfaitement les vôtres.

Pour un salopard de l'HYDRA, il est malin. Il a bien compris mon problème. Il l'a même trop bien compris. Je n'avais déjà pas l'intention de le laisser en vie avant, maintenant, je ne peux plus me le permettre. Avec nos positions actuelles, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que j'étais en train de faire. Dans quelques instants, il n'aura plus jamais à se soucier de ce genre de détail. Sa mère aurait dû lui apprendre à ne jamais tirer la queue d'un chat qui dort. Au pire, je pourrais toujours enlever un autre agent de l'HYDRA, ils ne sont pas irremplaçables.

-En tout cas, vous aurez bien assez de temps pour faire quelque chose pour moi, lui dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Lentement, je me retournais et lui collais le canon d'un revolver sur le front. Je voyais toutes les questions qui défilaient dans sa tête comme si je lisais dans ses pensées. Oui, je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Oui, j'allais le tuer de sang-froid. Oui, personne ne saura qu'il est mort. Oui, il va juste disparaître. Oui, je vais l'envoyer voir le diable. Oui, je sais qu'il m'attend aussi. Oui, j'ai la conscience tranquille. Non, les remords ne m'ont jamais empêché de dormir.

-Passez le bonjour de ma part aux cousins Wains, lui ordonnais-je avant de tirer.

Le silence suivit la détonation. Si je devais l'analyser, je dirais qu'il y a deux types de silence. Celui qu'on fait lorsque l'on se tait, et celui qui suit un coup de feu. Il est composé des quelques secondes avant que le cerveau comprenne ce qui vient de se produire. C'est l'instant où le monde entier devient silencieux. Mais, il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, parce qu'après on réalise. On réalise ce qui vient de se produire. Je viens de tuer un homme, et ça me laisse totalement indifférente. Ni joie, ni peine. Ni colère, ni soulagement. Juste un grand vide à l'endroit où j'aurais dû trouver de l'horreur devant l'acte que je viens de faire. Parfois, j'ai peur de devenir un monstre, et parfois, je me rappelle que c'est sans doute trop tard. J'ignore si c'est un bien ou un mal, tout ce que je sais, c'est que même le pire des salopards devrait avoir peur de quelque chose. Si c'est de moi, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

_**Joyce n'est pas un ange, bien au contraire. Je ne sais même pas si on pourrait vraiment la prendre en compte dans les « gentils ». Par ce chapitre, je voulais surtout montrer qu'elle était capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est le premier de la partie 5. pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris qu'elle est son sujet, c'est celle sur Civil War.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	96. 5-1 Tempête de glace

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Qui a vu Deadpool ? Ce film, c'est du pur délire aussi bien que les comics.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin Fou : Une chance que je suis là pour penser à faire un rappel tout juste avant de commencer à poster sur une guerre civile... Oui, ce n'est pas rassurant et c'est fait pour ^^. Sadique ? Oui, il y a de ça en moi._

_Andrea : Le truc avec Joyce, c'est qu'elle a tellement l'air gentille qu'on oublie qu'elle ne l'est pas._

* * *

****C******hapitre 95 :**** Tempête de glace.**

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Sorti de son contexte, même moi, je trouve que ce message fait peur. Certains vous diront que c'est parce que Cœur de glace, c'est moi. Mais ceux qui ignorent ce petit détail... Bah, franchement, si je voulais faire que mes hommes perdent leur temps, je ne m'y serais pas mieux prise. Déjà parce que sans la ponctuation, on pouvait croire que celui qui avait fait ça cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui était appelé « Cœur de glace ». Mais, mon petit doigt me disait qu'en réalité, ce message s'écrivant : tu as perdu, Cœur de glace. Et mon instinct me fournissait l'identité du coupable. Pour une fois, j'avais peur de ne pas me tromper. Si j'étais dans le vrai, alors, ça voulait dire que Rumlow avait changé les règles du jeu. Et je n'aimais pas ça, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il veut que toute mon agence soit concernée... Pourquoi ? Que peut-il bien y gagner ? Et pourquoi me provoquer ouvertement ? Mais, surtout, pourquoi mêler une agence fédérale ? Rien qu'en me la posant, je me rendis compte que cette question était stupide.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Cette phrase sur le mur me narguait et était dans le vrai. Si la Brigade des Ombres se mêlait de cette affaire, je ne serais plus libre de mes mouvements. Je pouvais partir après y avoir travaillé toute la journée et mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues de l'HYDRA le soir, mais, je ne pouvais plus le faire si mes hommes étaient dans le coup. Maintenant, je serais obligée de respecter des règles que Crossbones ne devait pas respecter. Il m'avait coincé, du coup, j'avais perdu, je n'étais plus libre de mes mouvements. Et pour être sûr que je sois bien coincé, il avait fait du travail plutôt sale.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Au moins, il avait eut la délicatesse de marquer cette phrase dans une pièce bien blanche pour que personne ne puisse la manquer. Ou ne pas se douter que ce ne fût pas les victimes qui l'allaient écrite. Je détachais mon regard du mur et passai devant un miroir. Je n'en avais pas besoin pour savoir que j'avais mon visage qui ne montrait rien et que mes yeux pourraient faire passer le Pôle Nord pour les tropiques. Lorsque je suis hors de moi, j'ai toujours cette impression. Et lorsque je suis énervée, je ne lâche plus le morceau. Ça aussi, ça pourrait être une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai perdu. Rumlow doit se douter que maintenant, je ne le poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer, et une partie de moi sait qu'en réalité, il a commis ce double homicide pour faire une diversion.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Lorsque j'avais qualifié cette boucherie de sale, c'était un doux euphémisme. En dehors de la pièce où il avait l'inscription, on aurait dit qu'un bidon rouge avait explosé en plein milieu d'une pièce où même les meubles étaient blancs. Il y avait tellement de sang que les draps qui cachaient une grande partie du canapé en étaient imbibés. Le sang a une couleur bien plus vive que celle que l'on voit à la télévision, il faut croire que c'est dommage que les couleurs foncées passent mieux sur un écran. Toute à l'heure, j'ai dit que c'est Rumlow qui avait fait ça. Il faut bien me rendre à l'évidence que cette affirmation est aussi vraie que fausse. C'est bien son écriture qui a laissé le message sur le mur, mais, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait tout le sale boulot, beaucoup trop... Disons juste que Crossbones fait un travail propre et soigné. Ça... Ça, ce n'est pas sa signature. Si le légiste dit que les morts ont été tué avant... Oui, il a pu le faire tout seul. Sinon... Sinon, il a eu de l'aide et je ne suis pas sure que cette aide lui ai plu.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

S'il n'était pas tout seul, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. En effet, j'ai perdu. Pas la peine de se foutre de ma gueule en prime, je suis déjà suffisamment mauvaise perdante comme ça. Il fallait que je me sorte cette phrase de la tête. Ce n'est pas tellement les mots qui me posent un problème, c'est surtout le ton moqueur de la voix de Rumlow qui m'écorche les oreilles. Un carré de lumière se découpait par la fenêtre. Des espaces non repeints étaient une description plus correcte. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang pour une seule personne. Mais, il n'y avait pas assez de morceaux dans l'appartement pour deux personnes. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que quelqu'un fasse cette réflexion à voix haute. Aucun de mes hommes était mauvais, mais tous avaient été mis dans mon service inter-agence parce qu'ils étaient des fauteurs de troubles. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Moonlight se tenait derrière moi. Ce homme est aussi un flic droit, honnête, sérieux et consciencieux que moi quelqu'un de fréquentable juste en apparence. La seule raison pour laquelle il a pu se retrouver dans mes pattes, c'est que son sens de la justice a emmerdé quelqu'un de haut placé.

-Clark et Stevenson.

Damned. Je savais déjà que l'un des nôtres figurait parmi les victimes, mais là, on parle de deux agents à terre. Deux de mes agents. Je déteste avoir les noms sur une scène de crime, après, il me faut toujours cinq secondes pour réussir à faire comme si les morceaux de viande n'avaient jamais été humains. Je soulevais un drap pour examiner le corps moi-même. En gros, c'était des morceaux de cage thoracique. Où est le reste ? Quelque part dans l'appartement, bien sûr. Où voulez-vous qu'ils soient ?

-Vous savez qui est Cœur de glace.

Pas une question, une affirmation. Oui, je sais qui je suis, contrairement à lui. Ce n'est pas plus mal, parce que je suis pire qu'il ne le pense. Quand je vous ai dit que Moonlight était un bon, je ne mentais pas. Ça devait vraiment être un gros bonnet qu'il a énervé. Le pire, c'est qu'il doit me supporter alors que son radar de flic lui signale que je ne suis pas une gentille.

-Pas son genre.

Oui, cette façon de tuer et cette mise en scène n'est pas mon genre. Et je parle de moi à la troisième personne, mais ça, c'est parce que mon bras droit ne sait pas que Cœur de glace, c'est moi. Je ne compte pas le lui dire.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sure ?

-Parce qu'elle est un sniper.

-Elle ?

-Est morte.

Oui, je suis une femme. Et alors ? Et je suis morte, pour là aussi, c'est un « et alors ». Raison de plus pour qu'il ne sache pas que je suis-elle.

-C'est un agent du SHIELD qui l'HYDRA a fait tuer en deux mille neuf. Plus morte qu'elle, c'est un peu dur.

Mais pas impossible, le cadavre devant moi est bien plus mort que moi. Je savais que mes autres hommes présents dans cette pièce nous écoutaient sans perdre une seule miette de ce que je disais. C'est normal, deux de leurs collègues sont morts et leur patronne distribue les informations au compte-goutte.

-Vous en êtes certaine ?

-C'est son cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine.

Moonlight me regarda un instant. Une partie de moi avait un peu peur qu'il fasse le lien entre mon « coma » et la mort de Cœur de glace. Une autre savait que cette discutions était presque close et elle en était soulagée. Je savais que je l'avais mis sur une fausse piste, mais, je savais aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ou même comprendre la vérité. Il avait fait des progrès, il était beaucoup plus ouvert au secret de ce monde... Mais, comment lui dire que c'était ma faute si deux des nôtres sans morts sans perdre sa confiance ?

-C'était bien plus grave qu'un coma, ce que vous avez eu à la même époque.

Au moins, il fait bien ses devoirs.

-J'ai bien été dans le coma pendant cinq mois, alors, on va garder la version officielle, si vous le voulez bien. Et au lieu de parler de moi, on va chercher des preuves pour coincer ces salauds.

Mon second n'a rien à répliquer à ça. Le message est clair : « Si c'est important, j'en parlerai, mais comme ça n'a rien à voir... Dégage ». C'est beau tout ce que l'on peut dire sans le dire. Ça serait trop simple si c'était des preuves sur l'identité des coupables que je cherchais. Ce que je voulais, c'était l'indice qu'ils m'avaient laissé. Non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque en pensant que ces meurtres sont une invitation à la chasse à l'homme, je suis juste réaliste. Il y a des façons bien plus discrètes de faire passer un message. Là, on voulait me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais relever le gant. Pourquoi ? Parce que je gênais là où j'étais et qu'il fallait me distraire pour que je ne voie pas ce que l'HYDRA avait prévu. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais aucune raison de passer des nuits blanches à travailler. Ce n'est pas comme si un Sénateur voulait faire passer en force la loi sur le recensement et que je commençais à être à cours d'idées pour la retarder, ou qu'un producteur d'émission de télé-réalité ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour provoquer une catastrophe impliquant des Méta-humains. Et maintenant, ça. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'est pas neuf heures du matin. La journée va être longue.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Oui, il avait raison. J'avais perdu, car le seul moyen que j'avais pour l'attraper, c'est de rouvrir la boite dans laquelle j'ai mis mon passé et de redevenir l'agent du SHIELD impitoyable que j'ai été. J'avais perdu, parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que Cœur de glace était toujours là, au fond de moi. J'avais perdu, parce que cette femme qui n'était pas heureuse et n'avait rien, c'est la vraie moi. J'avais perdu, parce que je ne pouvais plus me leurrer sur ce sujet. J'avais perdu, parce que pour moi, il était temps de retourner à l'hiver. J'avais perdu, parce que je pouvais perdre tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire dès que Rumlow le voulait. Il lui suffisait de révéler au monde qui j'étais réellement.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Sans le savoir, ce salopard me montrait les faiblesses de mon armure. Maintenant, j'avais quelque chose à perdre, et il devait le savoir. Quand j'étais enfant, mon idée de la vengeance se limitait à quelques proverbes bons marchés et un peu de sel dans l'eau de mes adversaires. J'avais pour principe de ne jamais me venger de quelqu'un de plus faible que moi, alors, inutile de dire que j'ai appris à courir vite et que la violence n'est pas la clef de la victoire. C'est vrai que la violence n'est pas la solution, car elle n'égalera jamais celle que l'on peut vous faire. Rumlow a participé au meurtre de deux de mes agents pour se venger de moi. Et il avait laissé un message pour être sûr de m'atteindre malgré mon manque de conscience.

« Perdu Cœur de glace ».

Quatre mots qui pouvaient vouloir dire qu'il savait pour mes filles. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir attaquées, elles, me demandez-vous. Simple. Parce que quelque part dans la sociopathie qui lui sert de sentiment, il sait que s'il avait fait du mal à mes enfants à cause de moi, j'aurais connu la véritable souffrance. Et contre ça, il n'y a que deux façons de l'apaiser : le pardon absolu ou la vengeance mortelle. Et je n'ai jamais été une grande fan du pardon.

* * *

_**Oui, c'est bien le premier chapitre de la partie sur Civil War. Oui, il y a bien un rapport. Oui, il est bien planqué.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	97. 5-2 Avis de tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Grosse panne d'inspiration, mais je devrais pouvoir vous fournir un chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****C******hapitre 96 :**** Avis de tempête.**

_Trois mois plus tard, quelque part en Californie._

C'est dur d'attendre. Nous devions attendre que l'on soit débriefer. Nous devions attendre pour nous remettre en chasse. Ça vous tape sur les nerfs et la situation est plus qu'inconfortable. Sans oublier que nous étions tous encore en tenue d'intervention. Mais, nous pouvions dormir pendant quelques heures en attendant le moment d'y retourner. Sauf que ni mes hommes ni moi-même avions sommeil. Deux des nôtres étaient tombés. Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient été tués, mais, nous n'avions rien oublié. Ils faisaient partie de notre unité, ils étaient de notre famille. Dans l'hypothèse où la majorité de nous ne les avait pas connus, nous y serions allés. Nous allions y aller parce qu'il y avait des chances que les responsables aient un super-pouvoir, ce qui les met sous notre juridiction, et parce qu'ils avaient tué deux des nôtres. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si l'un des deux était le pire connard que cette Terre ait porté, ça ne changeait rien. On ne touche pas à ceux qui portent un insigne. Point à la ligne, bien le bonjour chez vous. Autrement dit, si nous avions appelé des renforts, tous les flics disponibles seraient venus. Inconnus ou amis, ils auraient risqué leur vie à nos côtés et réciproquement. S'il avait fallu, nous serions allés au feu ensemble, parce que c'est comme ça quand on porte un insigne.

Quand tous les autres s'enfuient se planquer, on fonce vers le danger. Et tous ceux qui sont prêts à nous accompagner en enfer, l'arme à la main, sont nos camarades, nos frères d'armes. Les crétins de civils pensent qu'on agit comme ça « pour la Grâce de Dieu ». Mon cul. Nous sommes ceux qui courent vers l'origine des coups de feu, et nous avons confiance en toute autre personne portant un insigne se trouvant à proximité pour courir dans la même direction. Nous affronterons le grand méchant problème ensemble, parce que c'est plus que notre boulot, c'est ce que nous sommes. Ces criminels avaient tué deux personnes qui s'étaient tenues à nos côtés lors de fusillades. Deux personnes qui avaient saigné avec nous. Deux flics qui avaient collé leur épaule contre la nôtre pour défoncer des portes. Ils avaient tué deux gentils, alors, nous détournerons le regard s'ils venaient à être abattus. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas légal, mais, c'est humain.

Une tasse en carton apparut sous mon nez. Pour une fois, l'odeur du café ne réussit pas à me remonter le moral. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois que je trimbalais mon unité, faite de bric-à-brac venant d'autres agences, avec moi dans tout le pays. Au début, ça avait commencé de mon côté, je n'en avais parlé à personne, puis, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était bien plus gros, alors, j'en avais parlé à Moonlight. Et il avait compris le problème. Oui, je parle bien de celui-ci qui a essayé de me pousser à lui tirer dessus pour me faire virer. Mais, nous avions su mettre nos différents de côté pour chasser de l'HYDRA ensemble, comme le prouve la tasse qu'il me tentait.

-Merci, lui dis-je en prenant l'objet.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Je sais.

-Vous leur aviez dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'on soit sur la piste de gens de l'HYDRA.

Les gens du comité m'avaient écouté en dormant à moitié avant d'aller déjeuner. Si j'avais été un homme de deux mètres avec cent kilos de muscles, là, ils auraient été attentifs. Mais, je suis une femme qui n'atteint pas les un mètres soixante que son compagnon pouvait soulever d'une main. Sales cons de politiciens machos. Au moins, ils n'ont pas encore réclamé ma tête. Non, ils étaient trop occupés à crier sur Spider-man parce que celui-ci a eu la bonne idée de se battre dans les jardins du Capitole avec un super-vilain. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû confier ce gosse à Stark, mais, entre génies incompris par le commun des mortels, ils se comprennent.

-J'aimerais juste que l'on m'écoute au moins une fois avant que ce soit la catastrophe.

-Les politiciens n'aiment pas les flics incorruptibles.

Tout le monde a un prix, même moi. On peut me croire sur parole si je dis que jamais je n'aurais accepté de prendre la tête de cette unité si mon père n'avait pas trouvé mon point faible pour me faire bosser avec, et pour, lui. C'est sûr, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je suis heureuse en ménage et les menaces m'amusent autant qu'elles maquassent. C'est vrai que si je vous aime bien, vous pouvez m'acheter avec un cheesecake. Le seul problème, j'ai que j'aime presque personne.

-Je suis bien pire que ça, je suis un ancien agent du SHIELD.

Moonligt ricana. Il y avait de quoi. Il était un ancien du Bureau et il m'avait hait parce que j'étais une ancienne du Bouclier. Il savait que j'avais raison. Certaines personnes refusaient de m'écouter parce que j'avais servi pendant dix ans au SHIELD, et il le sait.

-Vous avez surtout une mauvaise réputation.

-Vous parlez de celle qui dit que je suis une sociopathe sans cœur et sans âme ?

Ce qui est faut, j'ai seulement des tendances à la sociopathie. Pour ce qu'il en est de mon cœur et de mon âme, ça dépend des fois. Et surtout de qui vous êtes. Si, dans le fond, Rumlow me laissait, la majeure partie du temps, totalement indifférente, ce n'était pas le cas du type qui avait massacré deux de mes hommes sous sa surveillance. Le Chasseur. Rien que penser à son nom me donnait envie de vomir, mais, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, pas tout de suite. Je refusais de lui faire ce plaisir. Appelez ça de la fierté mal placée si vous voulez, mais, c'est comme ça. Du moins, je refusais de lui faire ce plaisir avant aujourd'hui. Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Crossbones et mes gars pourront reposer en paix. Moi, rancunière ? Totalement.

-L'autre.

-Celle qui dit que je suis capable du pire pour avoir ce que je veux ?

-L'autre.

-Celle sur le fait que j'ai eu mon poste grâce à mon père ?

-Encore une autre.

-Le fait que je sois une emmerdeuse.

-Oui, il doit y avoir un peu de celle-là.

-Moonlight, je dois être un peu fatiguée, parce que je n'en vois pas d'autre.

-Vous avez oublié celle qui dit que vous vous servez des textes de loi comme papier toilette.

Je suis désolée, mais le papier parchemin irrite un peu trop la peau pour mon postérieur. Cette rumeur est donc totalement fausse.

-De toute façon, on pourrait écrire un bouquin avec toutes les casseroles que je promène.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Le pire était encore à venir. Tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir expliquer à deux familles comment leurs fils, frères, pères et, ou, époux étaient morts. Mes hommes sont des bons, mais, je les ai lancés dans une chasse à l'hydre pour des raisons personnelles, et ils en payaient le prix. Toutes responsabilités ont un prix à payer. Le mien était de devoir faire mon boulot tout en sachant que certains de mes hommes ne franchiront plus jamais le seuil de chez eux.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris vos enfants dans vos bras ?

-Depuis aussi longtemps que vous n'avez pas embrassé votre femme.

Deux tristes vérités. Ça faisait plusieurs mois parce que le gouvernement refusait de mettre plus d'hommes pour faire le travail du SHIELD a sa place. Une chance que le bouclier était toujours en fonctionnement et que les Avengers nous donnaient, parfois, un coup de main, sinon, nous n'aurions jamais pu faire la moitié du travail que nous avions fait depuis le début de notre brigade.

-Crossbones nous a encore filé entre les doigts, fit Moonlight.

-Il joue avec nous. Il nous attire dans un coin, nous tend un piège et se sauve.

-Si vous pensez ça, pourquoi le suivre à la trace et foncer ?

-Il a l'air de servir de diversion, alors, je fais semblant de croire que l'HYDRA ne prépare rien. Et pour ça, je dois poursuivre Rumlow.

-Et ça n'a rien à voir au fait qu'il a participé d'une façon ou d'une autre autre au meurtre de deux des nôtres.

Si, un peu. C'est tout moi ça. Je suis capable de transformer le monde en rivière de sang, juste parce que j'ai fait une petite erreur de jugement. Je n'aime pas me tromper, et les autres finissent toujours par préférer que j'aie raison. Mais, Rumlow étant Rumlow, il préférait passer son temps à me faire chier, mais, encore plus qu'un James en manque de café. Je déteste ce type.

-Dites-moi encore que ce n'est pas de ma faute, Moonlight.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Le pire, c'est que vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites.

-Raws, vous être la reine des pestes et des chieuses... Mais, mieux que tous les gars, vous savez ce qu'HYDRA est capable. Je crois que si vous pensez qu'il faut faire semblant d'être con pour que d'autres puissent enquêter sur eux, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, m'appuya mon subordonné. Vous faites du bon boulot.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait raison, mais, ne voulais pas partir dans un débat sur ce sujet. Je peux me tromper. C'est déjà arrivé. Et mes erreurs sont les seules choses qui me hantent vraiment.

-Vous ne protestez pas ? S'étonna Moonlight.

Il voulut poser une main sur mon front, mais, je me dégageais en grognant. Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche en temps normal, alors pendant que j'ai les nerfs en vrac, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire mordre.

-Je voulais vérifier que vous n'avez pas de fièvre, je vous ai contre-dit et vous n'avez rien répliqué.

Je me mis à le foudroyer du regard. Un large sourire fendit son visage. C'est qu'il se payerait ma tête ce con. On avait peut-être foncé dans le tas une ou deux fois de trop, maintenant, il m'aimait bien.

-Ça, c'est ma patronne grincheuse que je connais. Je me doutais que vous deviez être encore là.

-Allez-vous faire foutre et laissez-moi être en colère une minute ou deux.

-Je suis votre second. Je suis censé veiller à ce que vous voyez l'éléphant le plus redoutable dans le magasin de porcelaine. Vous adorez faire tomber des trucs des étagères, et vous vous foutez de savoir de ce qu'il viendra des morceaux. Vous aimez jouer les dures-à-cuire et prendre les gens à rebrousse-poil. Moi, je m'efforce de les caresser dans le bon sens.

-À vous écouter, je suis une grosse brute.

-Une grosse brute qui est capable de prendre des décisions difficiles et de vivre avec. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, signala-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou une insulte. Curieusement, je trouve que les deux collent bien avec cette phrase. Je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque.

-Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas les autres voir vos bons côtés ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Parce que quand les gens voient le bien qui est en toi, ils s'attendent que tu fasses le bien, et je ne veux pas avoir à me montrer à la hauteur des espérances de qui que ce soit.

Sans oublier que c'est plus facile d'être moi si personne ne vous aime. C'est seulement dans ce cas-là que l'on peut être une salope sans cœur et ne blesser personne. Moonlight allait répondre quelque chose quand mon téléphone sonna. Au vu de la situation, je m'attendais que ce soit n'importe qui pour m'engueuler. Tant mieux, ça me permettait de mettre fin à la conversation sans que l'on parte sur un débat comme quoi je n'en suis pas aussi mauvaise que je le pense. Je me levais et m'éloignais de quelques pas de mon second. J'étais assez près pour pouvoir communiquer rapidement avec lui, et assez éloignée pour avoir un semblant de conversation privée.

-Raws, fis-je en décrochant.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'on me disait. C'est souvent comme ça dans le cas d'une tragédie. Pendant quelques secondes, votre cerveau vous laisse le temps de vous enfuir avant de finir par vous donner le sens de ce que vous entendez. Je sentis un regard peser sur moi, et je levais les yeux vers Moonlight. Notre travail d'équipe avait très mal commencé, mais, je ne sais comment, j'avais fini par gagner son respect et lui le mien. Il dut voir que la nouvelle que l'on me rapportait était tout sauf bonne parce qu'il avait la tête d'un homme qui a compris qu'on allait lui annoncé une catastrophe. Il attendit que je raccroche et me laissa quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Il... Il y a eu un accident à Stamford dans le Connecticut... Une école et quelque pâté de maisons ont explosé... Des métas-humains sont impliqués. Prenez tous les hommes disponibles et allez-y.

-Vous ne venez pas.

Je hochais négativement la tête. Non, je ne viens pas. J'ai autre chose à faire. Entre autres, je dois payer pour mon erreur. J'avais prévu que c'était un risque et je n'avais rien fait. Sans oublier que j'étais honteuse d'avoir été heureuse d'avoir été appelée pour fuir une situation socialement compliquée. Je savais que Moonlight cherchait simplement à être gentil avec moi, sans contre-partie, c'est juste que j'avais encore du mal à lui faire confiance même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui répondre. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il me fasse penser à Coulson et que mon vieil mentor me manquait.

-Je dois rentrer à New-York, régler une partie du problème et répondre aux questions des grands patrons.

Il comprenait. Il comprenait ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire. Notre unité n'avait jamais connu d'échec avant celui-ci, et, il y avait des chances qu'on me jette en pâture pour calmer les foules. C'est pour ça que les flics, quel que soit leur grade, n'aiment pas les politiciens. On ne sacrifie pas ses frères d'armes où ceux qui saignent pour nous. Ça ne se fait pas.

-Concentrez-vous sur les survivants, Moonlight. Moi, je n'ai perdu aucun membre de ma famille aujourd'hui.

Dans les pires moments, c'est les aspects les plus durs de mon être que je montre au monde. J'allais passer plus qu'un sale moment. On allait vouloir blâmer quelqu'un, et j'étais une cible toute désignée. Ça ne me dérange pas. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on allait perdre du temps qui aurait pu servir à autre chose. La vengeance allait devoir attendre. Quelque chose de bien pire nous attendait, et une part de moi savait déjà que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Damned. Des jours bien sombres nous attendaient.

* * *

_**Voilà un chapitre un peu mélo-dramatique, mais, je le trouve assez important. Il me permet de placer en quelques lignes beaucoup de choses, qui auraient sans doute méritées un ou deux chapitres, tout en me permettant de faire avancer l'histoire.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	98. 5-3 Tempête vengeresse

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous connaissez l'histoire de « plus internet pendant plusieurs semaines » ? C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui veut poster (si ! Si ! Je vous jure). Le problème, c'est qu'il y a un type qui a eu l'idée aussi lumineuse qu'un morceau de charbon de voler des câbles en cuivres. Jusqu'à là, tout va bien. Sauf que ces petits câbles permette à internet de venir. Deviner qui a surfer sur son portable pendant deux semaines ? C'est bibi. Alors, je suis désolée, mais, le retard n'est pas entièrement dû à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****C******hapitre 97 :**** Tempête vengeresse.**

_New-York, WTNH-CHANNEL 8, siège social, deux jours plus tard._

Il y a plusieurs choses qui m'énervent. La première est lorsque je commande un cheesecake nature et qu'on me sert un cheesecake recouvert d'un colis de fruits rouges. La deuxième est lorsqu'il n'y a plus de cheesecakes. La troisième est lorsque l'on ne m'écoute pas. La quatrième est lorsque l'on a refusé de m'écouter. La cinquième est lorsqu'un problème arrive alors qu'on aurait pu l'éviter si on m'avait écouté. Et la sixième est ceux qui pleurnichent parce qu'ils ont plus que merdé et qui disent « ce n'est pas moi, c'est le voisin ». Le type en face de moi n'avait pas de chance parce que son cas rentrait dans toutes ces catégories, et qu'en plus, je n'avais même pas eu ma dose de caféine.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Il aurait manqué plus que ça. Personne n'avait voulu ça, pourtant, c'était arrivé. Personne n'avait voulu qu'une ville se change en ruine, pourtant, c'était arrivé. Personne n'avait voulu tous ces morts, pourtant, c'était arrivé. Stamford ne sera jamais plus comme avant. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je le savais, tout comme je savais que c'était la fin d'un monde. La bataille de New-York avait provoqué une nouvelle ère, cette catastrophe en annonçait une autre.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

J'ai l'impression que ce type va essayer de jouer la carte de la culpabilité pour s'en sortir. Il est hors de question que ce soit aussi simple pour lui. Je crois que j'en ai plus que marre de toujours répéter les mêmes mises en garde aux mêmes personnes. Trop, c'est trop, il est temps de rappeler que je suis une salope sans cœur et que la maternité n'a rien fait pour me rendre plus tendre. Au contraire, j'aime encore moins les causes d'heures supplémentaires.

-Pourtant, Monsieur le Producteur, c'est des choses qui peuvent arriver quand on joue avec des bâtons de dynamites pour faire grimper l'audimat, fis-je de ma voix la plus glaciale.

Comme je l'avais signalé à Moonlight, je n'avais pas la réputation d'avoir un cœur, cet homme ne pouvait donc pas compter sur ma pitié. En surface, j'avais l'air sur de moi, mais en réalité, j'étais comme anesthésiée. J'agissais par réflexe. Ce n'était pas la première crise que je traversais, mais, c'était la première qui aurait m'arriver alors que rien ne la laissait prévoir. Bien entendu, j'avais dit que c'était un risque, mais, personne, pas même moi, n'avait deviné que la catastrophe serait aussi grave. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais jamais... Une école ! Qui aurait l'idée de provoquer un groupe de super-criminels dans le même pâté de maisons qu'une école ? Ou même au milieu d'une ville ?! Tout ça pour une question d'audimat. Tout ça... Tous ces morts... Juste pour être célèbre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Alors, si vous me trouver dure avec cet homme, c'est que vous n'avez aucune idée du massacre dont il porte une partie de la responsabilité. Ça ne faisait que quatre heures que ça s'était produit. Trois que l'alerte générale avait été donnée. Deux qu'on avait commencé à déblayer les débris... Et on avait largement atteint un nombre à trois fiches pour les victimes, sans oublier qu'on avait arrêté de compter les blessés.

-J'aurais dû vous écouter quand vous m'avez dit de ne pas faire ça.

-Mais, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez préféré vous faire du fric le plus vite possible, et les habitants de Stamford en payent le prix, lui fis-je remarquer.

Plus de deux pâtés de maisons totalement explosés. Seigneur Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait une école juste là ? Pas que je dis qu'une vie en vaut moins qu'une autre, c'est juste que maintenant, j'ai peur dès que je n'ai pas mes filles sous mes yeux. J'ai peur, et je connais la peur. Je sais que si on me proposait une solution pour qu'elles ne risquent plus rien, je serais plus que tenter d'accepter de suivre la personne qui l'aura mise sur pied.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

J'avais l'impression d'entendre un enfant pris la main dans le sac. « Ce n'est pas moi »... Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Si ce n'était vraiment pas toi, tu ne répéterais pas comme un disque rayé ce refrain. À chaque fois que l'on dit cette phrase, c'est qu'on a un truc à se reprocher. Ce n'est pas à moi que l'on va apprendre comment faire des choses inavouables. Je t'en foutrais des « ce n'est pas moi ».

-Vous connaissiez les risques, je vous les avais dits dès que j'ai été en position de le faire.

-Il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes...

-Normale, à chaque fois, l'une de mes équipes avait été là pour les empêcher.

Il savait où je voulais en venir. Il savait que c'était plus sa faute que la mienne. Il avait voulu faire cavalier seul, prouver à tout le monde que son émission de télé-réalité n'avait pas besoin d'être encadrée par les forces de l'ordre, montrer que des jeunes adultes sans formation pouvaient être l'égal de soldat. C'était un pari intéressant, horriblement risqué. Et il avait perdu. Dans le fond, nous avions tous perdu. Comment dit l'Oracle de Delphes lorsque la boite de pandore fut ouverte, déjà ? De l'orgueil, tel Narcisse, tu payeras le lourd tribut. Et je suis désolée, je refusais de prendre sa place. C'était sa faute, c'est lui qui paye. Et c'est moi qui risque ma tête pour réparer sa casse, oui, je sais.

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Garder vos larmes pour les journalistes et le tribunal. Si elles ne peuvent pas ramener à la vie les morts, elles ne m'intéressent pas, lui signalais-je en le forçant à se lever.

-Je connais et comprends mes droits...

-Je dois vous les lire quand même, lui dis-je plus doucement.

Sa vie était finie. Si sa famille ne lui tournait pas le dos tout de suite, je pourrais peut-être recommencer à croire qu'une fin heureuse peut toujours se produire. Mais, la seule fin heureuse qui est certaine est celle de la semaine.

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera fourni gratuitement. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. Avez-vous compris ces droits ?

Question idiote vue qu'il a dit qu'il les connaissait, mais, la loi m'oblige à le lui demander quand même. J'avais déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça sans rajouter celui de faire une faute pouvant l'empêcher de finir en prison.

-Oui, répondit mon interlocuteur vaincu par le destin.

Je lui passais les menottes, et c'est avec des lunettes de soleil que je le conduisis jusqu'à une voiture de police. Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais peut-être plainte, mais, ma tête était remplie de corps d'enfants que je n'avais pas su protéger. Même si ce n'était pas moi qui avais poussé la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, c'était en partie de ma faute. J'aurais dû me montrer plus maligne qu'eux tous. Mais, je ne l'avais pas été. Je me suis montrée trop sure de moi. Je pris une discrète inspiration. M'apitoyer sur ce qui aurait pu être ne servait à rien. Il fallait que je m'occupe des vivants avant de penser aux morts.

.

.

La nuit était douce, pourtant, je ne réussissais pas à m'endormir. À chaque fois que j'allais le faire, quelque chose me poussait à me lever et à aller voir comment allaient mes filles. Ça faisait longtemps que je savais que le monde était dangereux, mais, pour la première fois, j'avais quelque chose à perdre. Nous avons tous des secrets que nous gardons cachés aux yeux du monde. Des amitiés que l'on prétend... Des relations que l'on cache... Mais les plus dangereux secrets qu'une personne puisse déterrer sont ceux qu'on garde en nous... Ce n'est pas pour rien si l'identité du père de ma fille est un de ces secrets. Si ça venait à se savoir... Je perdrais tout. Hors, avec cette histoire, on allait chercher des gens à blâmer. Ma vie allait être passée au peigne fin. Et à la moindre erreur... Ma tête tombera. Et des erreurs, j'en ai fait. Certaines pour le meilleur, d'autres pour le pire. Dans tous les cas, ça dépendait du point de vu. Une seule chose était sure, c'est que pour n'importe qui ayant accès à mon passé, me faire chuter sera facile. J'allumais la télévision en priant pour tomber sur un truc intéressant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mes paupières soient lourdes, mais, j'avais trouvé un programme à ma convenance, et je ne voulais surtout pas dormir sans en avoir vu la fin.

.

.

Mon portable sonna, et je poussais un grognement. Un documentaire sur les langoustes défilait sur l'écran en face de moi. Étrange. J'étais sure d'être en train de regarder une émission sur les costumes de Game of Thrones. Disons que vu ma fatigue, je me laisse une marge d'erreur de dix-pour-cent. À tâtons, je me mis à la recherche de mon téléphone et regardai qui était l'imprudent à oser me déranger... Tient, je me suis endormie devant la télévision. Pas grave, je m'en remettrais. Stark. J'aurais préféré Jon Snow, mais, il n'a pas mon numéro. Mais, qu'est-ce que ce crétin peut-il bien me vouloir à une heure pareille. Curieusement, je sentais mal le fait que l'on m'appelle en pleine nuit. Généralement, c'est annonciateur d'ennuis. Je décrochais et poussais un autre grognement en guise de salutation.

-Vous avez une dette envers moi, Raws.

Ça commence bien. Et c'est pour ça qu'il me réveille ? Franchement, je sens que le reste de la conversation ne va pas me plaire. On commence rarement par réclamer une livre de chaire quand on veut quelque chose qui va plaire à la personne concernée. Je sais que comme c'est Stark, je risque plus de devoir lui acheter une bouteille de champagne que lui donner quelques litres de mon sang, mais, je n'aime pas ça quand même.

-Je sais.

-Une fois, vous avez eu besoin de moi et je n'ai pas posé de questions.

Parce que je t'ai fait chanter à moitié, mon pote. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus remis le sujet sur le tapis depuis. J'espérais même qu'il avait oublié que je lui devais un service.

-Je sais.

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Je sais.

À vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il réclame ma créance un peu plutôt. Mais, pas à cinq heures du matin ! Mille excuses, il n'est que trois heures. Note à moi-même : lui faire payer. Et quand je ne lui devrais plus rien. Un service pour un service. C'est la règle. Et je sais quel service il veut me demander. Je suis prise au piège, et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentent les gens que je manipule, parce qu'ils me doivent un truc, ce n'est pas du tout agréable. En tout cas, ça pue le coup fourré.

-Je... Comment ça vous savez ?

-Je sais, c'est tout, Stark. C'est un peu mon métier.

Et c'est sur cette bonne parole que je raccrochais. Maintenant, dodo, si je le peux. Et moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais pas avoir plus d'emmerdes prêtes à me tomber sur la gueule. En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être que je me mette en route, juste histoire de ne pas être en retard. Et puis non, ils n'avaient qu'à me donner ma convocation avec une journée d'avance au lieu de seulement douze heures. Et nah ! Mon âge mental ? Trois ans, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.

.

.

Vous ai-je déjà dit combien je déteste les politiciens qui viennent mettre leur sale nez partout ? Non ? Et voilà qui est fait. J'étais dans mon plus beau tailleur, celui qui faisait le mieux ressortir mon apparence de poupée de porcelaine, pas un seul de mes cheveux n'était pas correctement coiffé. Et pourtant, une partie de moi avait l'impression d'être une souris qui allait être mis en mise en pièce par de grands méchants lions. Une chance pour moi que les souris sont rapides et difficiles à attraper.

-Je ne peux ni confirmer, ni infirmer votre propos...

-Sans l'accord direct et de vive-voix du ministre dont dépend la Section d'investigation Spéciale Liées aux Méta-Phénomènes, termina à ma place le sénateur Thomason. On sait.

Son ton las déclencha une petite vague de murmures venant des journalistes derrière moi. Pour sa défense, à chaque fois qu'il me pose une question ou lance une affirmation, je réponds la même chose. Et toujours pour sa défense, le ministre chargé des affaires Méta-humaines est actuellement en Russie afin de rédiger une charte internationale au sujet des super-héros et des super-criminels. Inutile de dire qu'avec un incompétent pareil, je n'étais pas prête à pouvoir répondre aux questions de Thomason avant son retour prévu la semaine prochaine. Oui, parce que ce cher ministre n'a pas modifié son emploi du temps malgré qu'une bonne partie d'une ville se soit faite atomisée.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez jamais rédigé de rapport montrant que...

Je finis par pousser un gros soupire sous l'œil désespéré de Moonlight qui ne savait plus quoi faire de moi. Le sénateur Thomason me regarda un instant avant de refermer la bouche. Bon, pour le coup, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus respectueuse de la pièce, mais d'un autre côté, j'en ai marre de me répéter. Je me redressais et fis mon sourire le plus innocent et le plus doux au sénateur Thomason.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous faites partie du comité sénatorial qui a rédigé la charte de mon agence. Par conséquence, j'espère que vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas vous répondre autre chose que : « Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer votre propos sans l'accord direct et de vive-voix du ministre dont dépend la Section d'investigation Spéciale Liées aux Méta-Phénomènes ». Nous savons tous les deux ce que j'ai mis dans mes rapports, mais, même ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire... Et c'est en partie de votre propre chef.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que mon second hésitait entre rire et se fracasser le crâne sur la table devant nous. Ça lui apprendra à veiller que je sois l'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à la fin de l'histoire, c'est la petite souris qui mange les lions. À moins que ce soit un petit lapin blanc qui dévore des chevaliers... C'est possible aussi. En tout cas, la morale de cette histoire pour enfant, c'est qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimé ce qui est petit et mignon, c'est souvent bien plus dangereux qu'un dragon. Stark m'a prise au piège. Ce sénateur voulait ma tête. Faites gaffe le gars, un jour, je trouverais le moyen de retourner la situation à mon avantage, c'est ce que je fais toujours.

Et ça ne vous plaira pas... Tant pis pour vous !

* * *

_Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire, à cause de la page blanche, mais aussi parce que je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, et j'ai toujours dû mal à écrire quand j'ai décidé de la fin définitive._

_À la revoilure !_


	99. 5-4 Vague de tempêtes

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à dire et à préciser que cette partie sur Civil War ne suit pas le film à venir, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, comme nous tous ici présent. Je m'appuie donc sur les comics et les bandes-annonces.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 98 :**** Vague de tempêtes.**

Certains jours, on se lève et on sait tout de suite que la journée va mal se passer. Pour moi, aujourd'hui fait partie de ces jours-là. À vrai dire, tous les jours depuis le divorce de mes parents font partie de ces jours-là. Mais, en ce moment, j'en suis à regretter l'époque où mes parents ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce sans que la vaisselle commence à voler. Au sens propre.

-Tout cela vous fait peur parce que ça vous dépasse.

Faux ! Je suis tout le temps dépassée par les évènements, et généralement, je vois les emmerdes quand elles ont fini par me tomber dessus où quand je ne peux plus rien faire pour les éviter. Mon boulot, ce n'est pas d'éviter les coups, c'est de les prendre et de les rendre. Et je suis très douée à ce jeu.

-Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre qui a fait pression pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais.

-Politiquement, les New Warriors auraient pu servir la cause des... Commença Stark.

-Non, aussi bien politiquement que dans les faits, les New Warriors était une bombe à retardement alors que le projet n'était encore qu'un morceau de papier, corrigeais-je le playboy.

Je laissais aller mon regard dans le vague. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je n'avais aucune certitude. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé être à la place de Tony et savoir quoi faire. D'un point de vu personnel, j'étais plus que contre la loi sur le recensement. Mais, d'un autre côté, la loi est la loi. Et ce n'est pas être fichée qui me pose un problème, je suis fichée par le SHIELD et la CIA, et je suis quasiment certaine que d'autres agences ont une fiche sur moi. Non, le problème, c'est que n'importe quel politicien y aura accès. Autant donner mon adresse directement à l'HYDRA, je risquerais moins de me faire tuer dans mon sommeil. Je suis une autre bombe à retardement, je ne cache pas que j'ai travaillé pour le SHIELD, pourtant, je suis libre et ai même un poste à responsabilité.

-Stark... Pourquoi ?

Le génie me regarda sans répondre. Je sentais que pour avoir la réponse à ma question, j'allais devoir délabyrinther mes sentiments. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer. La conversation difficile commençait maintenant, parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir ce que je pensais vraiment.

-Pourquoi soutenez-vous cette loi ?

Voilà comment on résume : « Pourquoi soutenez-vous le gouvernement alors que vous vous êtes toujours battu pour garder votre indépendance vis-à-vis de celui-ci ? ». Il y avait forcément une raison autre que « c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire pour les autres ». Stark se moquait des autres tant qu'il ne les connaissait pas. À vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il se soucie de tout ce qui n'est pas Tony Stark et son nombril. Vu l'expression du milliardaire, je sus que j'avais touché juste.

-Savez-vous comment sont morts mes parents ?

-Dans un accident de voiture.

Tous les journaux en avaient parlé à l'époque. Ça avait fait la une pendant des semaines. Je n'étais qu'une fillette, mais, je me rappelais qu'on ne pouvait pas allumer la télévision sans voir un reportage sur la famille Stark. Je n'avais jamais voulu ré-ouvrir le dossier, même après que j'ai appris pour la survie de l'hydre. Si Tony m'avait posé la question, c'est que la réponse que je venais de faire était une nouvelle balle magique. J'ai horreur des balles magiques. Dès que l'on creuse, on se rend compte qu'on nous prend vraiment pour des idiots et je n'aime pas être prise pour une idiote. Même lorsque je portais des couettes, je n'aimais pas ça.

-J'ai... Quand toutes les données du SHIELD et d'HYDRA ont été mises en ligne, JARVIS a enregistré le plus de choses possibles... Dedans, il y avait un vieux rapport de l'hydre...

Oh, oh. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette discutions. Je sens que ça va encore me retomber sur la gueule. Je suis sans doute totalement paranoïaque, mais, j'ai, comme qui dirait, une intuition sur la cause réelle de la mort des parents de Stark. Allez, tous en cœur : damned ! Ça faisait bien longtemps.

-Une embuscade. L'identité du sniper n'est pas révélée, mais, c'était un assassinat et non un accident.

Bon. Je connais combien de snipers capables de déjouer les mesures de sécurité visant à protéger l'un des dirigeants du SHIELD et qui en plus a travaillé pour l'HYDRA. Un seul, et vu l'expression du playboy, le fait que ça ait été contre son gré ne compte pas. Quand je vous disais que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule. J'ai un sixième sens pour ça. Ou juste beaucoup l'habitude de me faire engueuler.

-Je les aide, et eux, ils m'aident à rendre justice à mes parents.

La justice est une notion somme toute relative définie par des normes sociales et juridiques. Ce qui est juste pour certains est injuste pour d'autres. Une partie de moi était d'accord avec le playboy. La vengeance, c'est quelque chose que je comprends. Mais, une voix en moi me disait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le sniper soit le père de mes enfants. Sans oublier que Stark suspectait le Soldat de l'hiver d'être coupable. Et que ce soldat, c'est James. Et que j'aime James. Et que je refusais de le voir retourner en cage, même au nom de la Justice. Et puis, n'importe qui vous dirait qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, mais, je savais que ça n'arrêterait pas Stark. Ce fut la troisième voix, celle qui me rappelait que j'avais juré d'être un bouclier protégeant aussi bien un seul homme qu'une ville entière, c'est elle qui me permit de prendre une décision. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre enquête... À part mon père, vous ne trouverez pas meilleur analyste que moi. Enfin si, mais, vous devrez en trouver un qui accepte de pouvoir se faire tirer dessus pour récupérer des éléments, et ça... C'est plutôt rare. Sans oublier qu'avec plus de la moitié des preuves détruite par le temps, vous allez avoir besoin des meilleurs

-Merci, me fit sincèrement le milliardaire.

J'aurais voulu lui dire de ne pas être heureux, que je ne cherchais qu'à couvrir mes arrières, ce qui était la sinistre vérité, mais, je ne le pouvais pas. Tout simplement parce que la vérité ne l'aidera pas et fera qu'il ne voudra pas de moi dans ses pattes, et j'avais besoin de rester afin de mieux le manipuler. Parce que contrairement à lui, j'avais déjà compris qu'il allait avoir du poids dans la façon d'appliquer la loi, tout comme je pouvais déjà dire qu'il risquait d'avoir des amendements qui la rendraient encore plus dure, et que les modifications que j'y avais apportées finiront par être retirées. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et de pots-de-vin.

-Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est sans doute voué à l'échec ?

Je parlais de l'application de cette loi et de la soif de vengeance de Stark, mais, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le milliardaire me regarda un instant, sans vouloir comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Et hop, on commence à détruire sa confiance dans son projet. Doucement et surement, on dit tout haut ce qu'il n'ose pas penser. Première règle en temps de guerre : saper le moral du camp adverse. Je ne suis pas mauvaise dans ce domaine, il suffit de foutre la merde sans se soucier des conséquences.

-Depuis le temps, la majorité des preuves ont sans doute été abimée, si elles n'ont pas été perdues.

Et paf ! Deuxième couche ! Sans oublier qu'avec moi dans l'équation, ça ne sera pas forcément la vérité qui sortira de l'enquête. Mais, ça, Stark n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je suis un bouclier pour protéger l'humanité(et les non-humains vivant sur Terre), et James fait partie de l'humanité. Sans oublier que s'il tombe, tôt ou tard, j'irais le rejoindre. Le type en face de moi est égoïste, capricieux, intelligent et riche. Moi, je suis égoïste, capricieuse, menteuse, tricheuse, manipulatrice, un peu sociopathe et sans cœur. Je crois avoir une petite avance sur lui.

.

.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je vais sans doute aller élever une bande de souris danseuses de valses à huit temps.

Excellent, ce cheesecake. Sharon aurait dû prendre le même. Mais bon, sa tarte aux pommes a l'air pas mal aussi. J'aime bien cette adresse, c'est à peine si on ne t'apporte pas tout le gâteau quand tu commandes une part. À moins que ça soit juste dans mon cas.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, fit-elle.

Et Sharon aussi savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Nous le savions toutes les deux. Et nous ferions ce que nous devions faire. Si le SHIELD lui demandait de me poursuivre, elle le fera. Tout comme je ferais tout pour ne pas être prise. Drôle de jeu auquel nous jouions. Vaincre ou mourir, il n'y a pas de juste milieu.

-Tu es mon amie, Sharon.

-Je sais.

-Mais, une nouvelle fois, je dois te dire non.

-Je sais.

Nous nous serrâmes la main. Tout était dit. Nous savions que la situation allait exploser, et nous savions que nos histoires personnelles nous conduisaient dans des camps différents. Elle savait que ma décision était déjà prise. Je savais qu'elle sera loyale au SHIELD. Et elle savait que j'allais être déchirée entre ma famille et mon devoir. Elle savait que j'allais vouloir rester neutre le plus longtemps possible afin de pouvoir réparer les dégâts au mieux.

-Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

-Juste des acteurs dans une Guerre Civile.

Ça y est. J'ai dit tout haut ce que nous savions toutes les deux. L'Amérique allait s'entre-déchirer. Et nous, nous allions nous retrouver entre deux feus. À une époque, nous étions presque aussi proches que des sœurs, mais plus maintenant. La vie allait nous séparer jusqu'à faire de nous des adversaires. Pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques jours, à minuit, je serais peut-être une criminelle. Elle, elle le sera à coup sûr. Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quel côté je vais me battre. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de « bons » choix. Les deux camps auront raison et les deux camps auront tort. Sans oublier que Stark m'a pris à mon propre jeu. Tant qu'il en respecte les règles, je devrais faire de même. Mais, s'il essaye de me doubler... Disons que l'on ne m'a surnommé « Cœur de glace » pour rien.

* * *

**C'est un chapitre un peu court qui sert surtout d'introduction à une partie de l'intrigue.**

**À la revoilure.**


	100. 5-5 Tempête de souvenirs

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à dire et à préciser que cette partie sur Civil War ne suit pas le film à venir, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, comme nous tous ici présent. Je m'appuie donc sur les comics et les bandes-annonces.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 99 :**** Tempête de souvenirs.**

Les souvenirs de son passé le hantaient, mais, pour une fois, c'était ceux d'après la guerre qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Des souvenirs qu dataient aussi bien de quelques jours que de quelques mois.

_-Ta mère s'appelait Sarah. Tu mettais du papier journal dans tes chaussures..._

_-Tu es recherché._

_-Je ne fais plus ça._

_-Des gens qui pensent le contraire vont arriver. Et ils n'ont pas l'intention de te prendre vivant._

Cette discutions s'était déroulée il y a longtemps, avant que Steve découvre que Joyce Raws avait trouvé Bucky avant lui. Ou plutôt, que Buck lui était tombé dessus par hasard. Sur toutes les femmes de la planète, il avait fallu que son ami d'enfance tombe sur la seule Agent du SHIELD qui était capable de jeter sa vie aux orties pour le protéger.

_-Je ne serais pas seul, Steve. Il y a quelqu'un pour m'aider._

Bucky faisait confiance à la jeune femme. Steve aurait aimé avoir la même confiance en elle que lui. Sauf que... On parlait d'un ancien agent du SHIELD. Un agent capable de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider sans aucun effort. Le Captain ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Un jour, c'était une femme bien, le lendemain, la pire de toutes.

_-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Joyce._

Peut-être pas, mais elle le comprenait. Et Bucky la comprenait. Un jour, Sharon lui avait dit qu'ils étaient aussi cassés l'un que l'autre, d'une façon aussi semblable que différente. Mais que si Buck se cachait dans l'ombre, Joyce se cachait dans la lumière. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient tant besoin de l'un et de l'autre.

_-Parce que je suis la reine des lâches._

Cette phrase voulait dire tant de choses. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans le passé de Joyce pour qu'elle ait une si piètre opinion d'elle-même. Steve Rogers ferma les yeux. Il avait quelque chose à demander à la jeune femme, mais, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle était prise au piège entre son devoir et son cœur, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour faire ce qu'il fallait quand personne ne voulait le faire. Il ne trouvait pas qu'elle était lâche. Il trouvait juste que ce n'était pas qu'à elle de faire tous les choix difficiles.

_-Ce n'est pas une vie._

_-C'est la mienne, Cap._

Il le lui avait dit. Mais, dans le regard de la jeune femme, il avait lu qu'elle ne savait pas être autre chose qu'un « bouclier ». Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Il l'ignorait. Elle ne parlait jamais de son passé, et le peu de choses qu'il savait sur elle, il les avait arraché et compte-goutte. Et elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier, plus d'une fois, elle le lui en avait fait le reproche.

_-Vous ne trouverez rien de beau chez moi, alors, laissez tomber._

Elle se trompait. Il trouvait que la détermination de la brune était belle. Il la trouvait forte aussi. Mais, il ne la comprenait pas, et il doutait qu'elle se comprenne elle-même. Parfois, elle semblait plus paumée qu'autre chose. Rogers aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais, il savait que si, il y avait quelque chose de grave à ne pas savoir comment vivre dans une société dans laquelle on avait grandi et dont on connaissait les codes. Il ne lui demanderait pas de choisir un camp. Il savait qu'elle devait déjà avoir compris la situation et être déjà déchiré entre ces diverses allégeances. Le problème de tout ça, c'est qu'il y avait des gens comme Joyce, des gens qui avaient mis leur vie au service des autres, qui allaient devoir perdre quelque chose de précieux quelle que soit leur décision finale. Captain refusait d'être la cause de ce déchirement. Il allait régler le problème lui-même. Il ne demandera pas à Joyce de risquer sa vie pour lui. Il ne le demandera à personne.

.

.

-Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour devenir le méchant.

Stark me regarda comme si je venais le gifler. Il avait sans doute raison, mais, c'était la vérité. Les gens ont toujours eu une préférence pour les martyrs. Mais c'est vrai que lorsque l'on en est réduit à citer le Joker, c'est que la situation pue. Stark a commencé à me forcer la main pour que je le choisisse lui et pas un autre. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Si vous décidez de devenir le symbole de cette loi, vous perdrez tout, Stark.

-Je sais. Mais dans toute histoire, il faut un méchant.

-Les gens préfèrent les martyrs.

-Vous et moi avons un point commun : nous faisons de très mauvais exemples.

Il avait raison. Mais, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas être la méchante de l'histoire. J'en ai assez d'être toujours la méchante, moi aussi, je veux être gentille et être aimée. Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée par mon passé, et je ne suis pas idiote. C'est une question de temps avant qu'il me rattrape. Il fallait juste que je m'arrange pour que le moins de personnes possible se retrouve pris au piège avant que je chute.

.

.

Je regardais Matt Murdock. Nous nous étions rencontrés lorsque les extra-terrestres avaient attaqué New-York. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour cet homme qui n'acceptait de défendre que les innocents. Je ne parle pas d'innocents comme moi qui ne le sont juste parce qu'aucun juge ne les a reconnus coupable, mais, des véritables innocents, pas juste devant la loi. Mais, mon passé n'était pas la raison pour laquelle, la tension régnait dans son cabinet.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. À vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à rajouter à ça. Mes excuses étaient même totalement inutiles, mais, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Et j'en avais marre de faire du porte-à-porte pour annoncer la même mauvaise nouvelle à tous les Méta-humains de New-York.

-Au moins, vous avez la délicatesse de me prévenir avant que cette loi n'entre en vigueur.

Pour le coup, je levais les yeux au ciel. Je sais que mon interlocuteur est aveugle, donc la marque de mon exaspération inutile, mais son associé ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas délicat de ma part, c'est naïf de le croire. C'est purement et simplement intéressé. Je veux emmerder Stark, mais, il me tient à cause d'une dette de ma part. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui préparer une vacherie comme je sais si bien le faire. C'est comme toujours m'en sortir. Qu'importe ce que je perds en chemin, j'y arrive toujours. Je suis vraiment indigne de confiance, personne ne devrait m'en accorder, pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, tout le monde m'en donne un peu. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de très responsable contrairement à l'aveugle devant moi. Et c'est sa responsabilité à lui qui est remise en cause.

-Je ne saurais que vous conseillez de quitter le pays au plus vite.

-Ma vie est ici.

-Je comprends.

Je le comprends. Moi aussi, je ne partirais pas d'ici. Ce pays est chez moi. Pourtant, je sais que tôt ou tard, je devrais prendre la fuite. Les gens comme moi sont faits pour l'ombre, pas pour rester en pleine lumière, à être surveillé sans arrêt. Et même si cet avocat ne veut pas l'avouer, il est un peu comme moi : un bouclier pour protéger et une arme pour se battre.

-La mienne aussi est ici.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je suis déjà piégée... Il faut que je montre au lion, qu'entre nous deux, il n'est pas le seul prédateur.

Je n'avais pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que mon sourire n'avait rien de rassurant. J'avais peut-être dit à mes collègues que Cœur de glace était morte, elle était là encore et toujours. Je ne suis pas une gentille. Je fais partie des ombres qui sont sous le lit des criminels et des terroristes. Lorsque que les monstres ont peur de vous, c'est qu'il faut vraiment s'inquiéter de qui on est.

.

.

Enfin, pas tous. Même si James est un cas à part, il reste un assassin. D'un autre côté, moi aussi, alors, ce n'est pas très grave. C'est fou comme ce petit détail peut perdre de l'importance pour certaines personnes. Ça doit être un truc de gentil de se soucier de qui avait tué qui. Bien entendu, ça m'intéresse aussi, surtout dans Game of Thrones, mais, quand il s'agit de James, je m'en moque totalement.

-Tu es chiant, tu sais.

-Comme l'a dit Arthur Clarke : « Une tête bien remplie ne laisse aucune place à l'ennui ».

Je n'avais rien à répliquer, mais, je maintiens, et je signe, James est chiant. En plus, il me pique mes répliques ! Mais, le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je l'aime quand même. En gros, je suis foutue. Je repensais à ce que ma mère m'avait appris : il ne faut jamais dire à un homme que l'on aime, sinon, il nous détruira. Avait-elle raison ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait le cœur brisé, elle l'a toujours d'ailleurs.

-Stark est en train de fouiller chaque centimètre carré de ce pays à ta recherche, et tu rentres à la maison comme si de rien n'était.

-Est-ce un mal ?

-Pas si être comme moi te pose aucun problème.

Il me regarda. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre si je ne lui expliquais pas ça. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une chose facile à comprendre quand on n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il me déteste ? Je ne sais pas. Parfois, notre prison, c'est nos secrets. Et j'en ai beaucoup. Sans doute trop.

-Je suis prise au piège, James. Il y a ce que je dois faire et ce que je veux faire. Je dois suivre la loi, mais, je veux me battre contre une que je juge dangereuse.

Cette loi l'était. Elle pouvait donner naissance à tant d'abus que ça en été effrayant. J'avais peur. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour ma vie. J'avais peur pour ma liberté et celle de mes enfants. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Mais, j'ai juré. Comment faire pour tenir parole quand mes convictions me poussent dans l'autre sens ? Je ne sais pas, James. Je ne sais pas, et, si je tombe aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement ma vie que je mettrais en l'air. Nous avons deux filles. Je dois aussi penser à elles. Suivre le gouvernement est-ce qui les protégera le plus aujourd'hui. Mais demain ? Si l'une d'entre elles hérite de l'une de nos capacités ? Je ne parle pas seulement de celles qui font de nous des méta-humains. Je parle aussi de celles qui font que nous sortons du lot. Ton adresse au tir et ma mémoire bien trop parfaite.

-Tu as peur, constata mon compagnon.

-Est-ce grave ?

-Non, ça prouve que tu n'es pas idiote.

Oui, je suis intelligente. Et plus d'une fois, on a essayé de me tuer à cause de ça. James est le mieux placé pour le savoir, c'est lui qui a été le plus proche de réussir à m'effacer du paysage. Mais, ça me rassurait qu'il me dise ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il me comprenait. Il y a quelques années, ça m'aurait fait peur, mais, maintenant, ça me rassurait. J'aimais avoir quelqu'un pour me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous mon lit parce qu'il s'en était déjà occupé. Avec lui, je me sentais en parfaite sécurité. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... Sans doute depuis l'époque où j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. En parlant d'elle, elle refuse encore de me parler. Je sens que je vais finir par mourir sans avoir compris pourquoi elle m'en voulait au temps. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai dû faire un truc, le problème, c'est que je fais tellement de coups tordus que je ne sais pas duquel il s'agit. Il faut vraiment que je change de boulot.

* * *

**Plus qu'une semaine à attendre ! Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir le coup !**

**A bientôt !**


	101. 5-6 Tempête secrète

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Ant-Man, Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant le début de la seconde guerre civile américaine. Je me retrouve comme une idiote déchirée entre mon devoir et ma liberté. Quoique soit mon choix, je perdrais, car il n'y a jamais de gagnants quand c'est sa famille que l'on doit combattre. À présent, ma seule certitude, c'est que personne sortira indemne de la tempête qui s'annonce.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoici avec des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie un raton-laveur, mais avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud !

J'ai vu Civil War ! C'est encore mieux que les comics. Ce film est sans doute le meilleur Marvel que j'ai vu. C'est du pur génie ! Et Spiderman est tout simplement génial. Et Ant-man ! Et Bucky ! Oh mon Loki ! Bucky est tout simplement génial dedans ! Il est tout simplement génial !

Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai effacé une bonne partie de mon travail parce que ce film est super et que voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, Civil War arrive bientôt, je ne tiens plus en place. Il dit qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Joyce, ça ne veut pas dir qu'il ne l'aime pas. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 100 :**** Tempête secrète.**

Je pense qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, nous pouvons toujours trouver par nous-même les réponses à nos questions. Mais, il y a un problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi à chaque fois que je décide que je suis trop enfoncée dans les emmerdes pour continuer, il faut que je continue à creuser ma propre tombe. Je doute que la réponse soit : « Parce que tu es complètement maso, ma pauvre fille, passe-moi le sel ». Sans doute parce que lorsque je décide que trop, c'est trop, je n'ai plus que ça a faire.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes contre cette loi, me reprocha mon interlocuteur.

Une autre que moi se serait sans doute mordue la lèvre avant de parler, mais, je faisais partie de ces personnes que rien ne semblent déranger. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu le bordel qu'est ma vie.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je suis fichée depuis l'âge de seize ans. Pendant près de dix ans, le SHIELD a surveillé mes faits et gestes comme pour tous leurs agents. Je suis fichée comme ayant travaillée pour la CIA. Je suis fichée comme étant la chef de la Section d'Interventions Spéciales Liées aux Métas-Phénomènes, contre mon gré, je tiens à vous le rappeler. Aujourd'hui, je suis très fière d'être fichée comme étant faisant partie des meilleurs analystes du monde. Le problème, c'est que l'on ne veut pas me ficher parce que je suis douée dans mon domaine, ou parce que c'est les règles du jeu. On veut me ficher parce que je suis différente de mon voisin. La seule raison qui fait que je reste, Stark, c'est que je refuse que mon pays devienne un état totalitaire, et que j'espère qu'en restant là où je suis, j'arriverais à empêcher ça.

Et le fait qu'il me fallait encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir disparaître. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser James briser l'armure de glace dans laquelle j'avais planqué mon cœur. Ce fut ma première erreur. Si on pouvait appeler comme ça le sentiment merveilleux qu'il m'avait permis de redécouvrir. L'amour est une chose fabuleuse, qui, dans ma vie, se transforme en poison. Damned, je me mets à parler comme Cersei Lannister. Il faut peut-être que je m'inquiète.

-Sans oublier que vous avez une dette envers moi.

Une dette que je ne vais pas tarder à t'enfoncer dans une partie de ton anatomie qui ne voit jamais la lumière du jour si tu continues à faire mine de voir me faire chanter. Il y a des règles du Jeu, il faut les respecter ou se faire tuer dans son sommeil. Et toi, Stark, tu refuses de les apprendre. Et je te déteste pour ça. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Je l'ai payé, Stark. J'ai accepté de trahir ce en quoi je crois pour la payer. Je ne vous dois plus rien, Stark, lui signalais-je d'une voix bien trop calme.

Preuve qu'il me connaissait mal, il sembla ne pas entendre l'avertissement que ce ton donnait. Plutôt que d'y prêter attention, il se resservit un verre de whisky. Seigneur Dieu, empêchez-moi de le descendre. J'ai encore besoin de lui pour savoir si je dois enfreindre une dizaine de lois pour protéger James. Même bleusaille, je n'avais pas laissé mes sentiments interférer avec ma mission, et maintenant, voilà que je le faisais. Foutue moi.

-Rogers ne comprend pas... Finit par dire Stark. Vous si, mais, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait de mon côté.

-Le fait que vous m'avez fait chanter ne m'aide pas à être en accord avec vous.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait qu'auriez-vous fait ?

-Je ne sais. Personne a raison, et personne a tort. Mais Benjamin Franklin a dit quelque chose qui était vrai : « Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité ne mérite ni l'une ni l'autre, et finit par perdre les deux ».

Le silence s'installa. C'est souvent le cas lorsque l'on utilise un argument d'autorité pareil. Pour moi, Rogers avait raison. La liberté méritait tous les combats, mais, j'avais un ou deux remords parce que mon pays allait connaître sa seconde guerre civile, et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher la situation d'empirer.

-Un jour, quelqu'un m'a demandé si je pensais être la meilleure perspective d'avenir pour mes filles. C'est une question que je me suis longuement posée et voilà ce que j'en pense. Personne n'est parfait, surtout pas moi. Mais je les aime plus que tout au monde, et à l'arrivée, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elles sont ma plus belle chance de m'en sortir, de m'en sortir vraiment. Songez une seule fois à les utiliser contre moi, et on ne retrouvera pas assez de son reste pour remplir à demi-dé-à-coudre. Correction, on n'en retrouvera pas.

-C'est une menace ?

-C'est un fait. Je ne laisserais personne les menacer de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Je veux les protéger.

-En mettant leurs noms et adresses dans l'un des fichiers qui ne mettra pas une semaine avant d'être dans le Top 5 des données les plus piratées ?

Et je comptais large. C'était le genre de données qui attirent les pirates comme des mouches sont attirés par le cul des vaches. Je n'avais rien à rajouter à cela, alors, je me levais et quittais la pièce.

.

.

Je chassais tout au fond de moi la pointe de culpabilité qui se serrait le cœur. J'avais volontairement intercepté le rapport sur la mort des parents de Stark. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une partie de moi avait une théorie qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle craignait voir être juste. Ça aurait été bien dans le style d'HYDRA de tester de cette façon la « loyauté » d'un de leurs esclaves. Un frisson me parcourut sans que ce soit dû au froid.

Je me mis à lire ce rapport. Balles de fabrication soviétique, signature inexploitable... Si on rajoute le fait que le tueur était un sniper, ça ne laissait plus qu'un seul suspect : le Soldat de l'hiver. Il ne fallait pas que Stark prenne connaissance de ce rapport. Il allait falloir que j'enfreigne plusieurs lois sans me faire prendre en un temps record. Dieu soit loué, j'avais intercepté le rapport papier, ça me permettait de savoir que j'étais dans la merde en prime time. Lorsque ça commence à puer, il faut mieux évacuer la place avant que la situation empire. Je devais mettre mes filles hors d'atteinte de mon propre pays, et régler définitivement le problème de l'enquête sur la mort des parents de Stark, et tout ça sans me faire prendre. Damned. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mes emmerdes s'accumulent avant que je puisse réaliser ce qui se passe ?

Ça n'allait pas être facile, et il allait falloir que je mette en marche mon plan B. Ah non. Je l'avais déjà utilisé lors de la chute de SHIELD, il y a quelques années. Mon plan C n'était plus d'actualité, mettant embrouillé avec ma mère, je ne pouvais plus me cacher dans sa lumière. Le plan D arrivait à sa fin. Et au vu de la situation, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon plan E. j'espérais que le plan F allait marcher, sinon, j'étais bonne pour le G. G comme « game over ». Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas préparée à user tant d'issue de secours en si peu de temps. En tout cas, il est temps pour moi de passer à l'action.

.

.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais disparaître des preuves, mais, c'est la première fois que je le fais pour quelqu'un qui est réellement coupable du crime dont on l'accuse. La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était que cette enquête n'avait rien d'officielle, et que toutes les preuves trouvées auraient été irrecevables par un Jury à moins qu'un juge décide de rouvrir l'enquête. Et là, on parle d'une fortune en examen et contre-examen. Je pris les balles retrouvées dans les corps de Maria et Howard Stark et les remplaçai par celles que j'avais préparées pour l'occasion. Les nouvelles avaient été très prisées par les snipers allemands durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. De là à faire le lien avec l'HYDRA... Il n'y a qu'un pas. Je remerciais l'embaumeur qui avait fait un bon travail, et aux techniciens de laboratoires incompétents qui n'avaient pas su conserver les preuves prélevées au moment du double homicide.

C'était la première partie de mon plan. La seconde allait me déchirer le cœur, mais, c'était celle que je devais absolument faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je devais couvrir James, ensuite, parler à Elsa. Mon père et moi, nous l'avions sélectionné pour ça. Pour la bonne exécution de ce plan. C'était cruel de notre part, mais, nous ne faisons pas partie des gentils. La preuve, j'ai découvert récemment que mon surnom vient de certains agents haut-gradés que l'HYDRA avaient infiltrés au SHIELD. Lorsque même eux ont légèrement peur d'avoir à faire à vous, vous pouvez vous poser des questions. Oui, j'ai bien dit légèrement, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que ma simple évocation que leur donne pas envie de se planquer... Du moins, pas à tous.

.

.

Un café tranquille. Qui aurait pu penser que le début d'un drame pouvait commencer par ça ? Moi. Ça collait bien avec mon humour parfois tordu et la loi de Murphy qui me collait aux basques. D'ailleurs, il faudrait une loi de Joyce. Un truc du style : « Si quelque chose ne peut pas foirer parce que pour commencer, c'est complètement irréaliste, ça foirera quand même ».

Petit exemple pratique. La plupart des gens seraient d'accord pour dire que découvrir, totalement par hasard et sans le savoir, une partie d'un vaste complot, datant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale au passage, alors que l'on est un bleu, est plutôt improbable. Que des néo-nazis, pas très enchantés, qu'une personne ne voulant pas une carte de membre de leur club puisse un jour comprendre l'arnaque, parce la dite personne est une analyste et que c'est son putain de boulot de mettre son nez partout, bordel, décident d'essayer de régler le problème en envoyant un assassin de légende la tuer, c'est dingue. Si on rajoute que la pauvre analyste, qui a juste fait son boulot, est ramenée d'autre les morts grâce à un sérum ayant plus de ratés que de réussite, on commence à tomber dans le ridicule. Après, bien entendu, la pauvre fille se retrouve avec des super-pouvoirs, là, on est dans un comics. N'oublions pas qu'un jour, elle se fait enlever par un type dont elle finit par tomber amoureuse et que cet homme est son assassin... Je ne suis pas sure qu'il y ait un mot pour décrire cette situation. Ah, si. C'est ma vie, tout simplement.

-Savez-vous ce qu'est une « boite aux lettres mortes » ? Demandais-je à Elsa.

Elsa n'eut pas besoin de me répondre que je savais déjà que non, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Douce innocence qui n'avait jamais ouvert un livre d'espionnage... Et n'avait jamais eu à apprendre quelque truc pour ne pas se faire tuer.

-C'est une cache où l'on met des informations. Ensuite, une autre personne vient les chercher. Ça a l'avantage de supprimer l'étape de la rencontre, qui est la plus périlleuse dans un échange. Si ce système est toujours d'actualité, il en existe une version moderne encore plus sécurisée. On crée un compte mail, on donne l'adresse et le mot de passe à la personne avec qui on veut échanger. Sauf que l'on n'enverra jamais les mails que l'on veut envoyer. On les enregistre dans les brouillons, et l'autre peut le consulter plus tard.

-Et c'est sûr comme système ?

-Même si on parvient à trouver l'adresse mail, il faut le mot de passe. Et même avec ça, il est impossible de prouver qu'une personne y est bien allée si elle ne se connecte pas dessus à l'instant où l'on surveille l'utilisation. Cette version laisse encore moins de traces que la boite aux lettres mortes.

-Qui n'en laisse pas...

-Erreur ! Elle n'en laissait pas avant l'arrivée de la police scientifique, mais maintenant, nous pouvons y trouver tout à tas de détails : des fragments de peaux ou de cheveux, de la graisse, de la poussière... Et je passe d'autres indices que l'on peut y trouver.

Non, je ne suis pas flippante quand je commence à m'exciter sur un sujet, je suis juste moi. Mais, il faudrait peut-être que je me calme un peu avant de faire peur à Elsa.

-Mais là n'est pas le sujet, coupais-je court à la conversation. Je compte en mettre une en place via internet pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous.

-Pourquoi ? Nous vivons dans la même maison.

Je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes et pris une grande inspiration. Il était temps que je parle de certaines choses avec elle.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la loi sur le recensement ?

Si on doit mettre les pieds dans le plat, autant le faire franchement.

* * *

**Je sais que mes chapitres sont des pièces de puzzle qui n'ont pas l'air d'aller ensemble, mais, c'est le cas. Normalement, ça va finir par s'arranger.**

**À la revoilure.**


	102. 5-7 Tempête de larmes

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2 &amp; bientôt 3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en train de faire un wikia sur Hiccup. Vous pouvez venir et participer à sa construction (compléter les fiches déjà crées, en faire de nouvelles, etc...). Le lien est sur mon profil. À vrai dire, vu mon emploi du temps, son avancement va être très lente si je mis mets toute seule, alors, votre aide est la bien venue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, ils permettent de bien voir le cheminement des pensées de Joyce. Cites-moi un seul film où Bucky n'est pas génial;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 101 :**** Tempête de larmes.**

Il pleuvait. Tant mieux, ça allait de paire avec mon humeur. James me regardait en silence pendant que je faisais des valises. J'avais toujours su que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une fille comme moi ne pouvait pas avoir d'happy end. Une partie de moi aurait voulu pleurer, mais, je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus faire ce que je devais faire.

-Un de tes collègues te drague, finit par lâcher James.

-Oui, avouai-je.

-Il est plus jeune que moi.

-Oui.

-Il est plus riche que moi.

-Oui.

-Il est plus diplômé que moi.

-Oui.

-Il est plus disponible que moi.

-Oui.

-Et tu lui as mis un râteau.

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que lui ?

-Rien.

Je retins un sourire tendre quand James me regarda bizarrement. Il avait la tête du type qui a besoin d'un dictionnaire pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Autant que je l'aide.

-Ah si, tu m'as.

-C'est vrai. Quelle chance, il a ce type. Il ne sait pas à quoi il a échappé.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais, je voyais un éclat de regrets dans ses yeux. Il savait que si je le quittais, ma vie serait bien plus simple. Mais, je ne voulais pas d'une vie plus simple. Je le voulais lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était James, et que j'avais besoin de lui. Je pourrais sans doute vivre avec un autre homme, mais, il ne sera pas lui. C'était James que je voulais à mes côtés, tout simplement. Et je me rendais compte que j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il reste. À cette pensée, je ravalais une nouvelle fois les larmes que je sentais venir. Sia dormait et Lulu n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de l'école, le plus dur restait à venir. Tôt ou tard, les questions allaient arriver. Elles étaient déjà là, mais, je pouvais encore les éviter. Le voulais-je ? Oui. Non. Je voulais pouvoir en finir une fois pour toute. Je voulais pouvoir vivre avec lui sans me cacher. Pauvre folle que je suis.

.

.

Je n'étais pas la seule que cette décision mettait à bout de nerfs, mais, j'étais la seule qui l'avait prise. James était d'accord avec moi, sinon, il me l'aurait savoir... Mais, c'était moi qui l'avais prononcé. Dès l'instant où j'avais parlé de moyens de communication plus que discrets à Elsa, je savais que je ne pourrais plus reculer. C'était la bonne décision, difficile, mais bonne. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour me faire changer d'avis.

Et les miracles... Les miracles, c'est des événements ayant des chances astronomiquement faibles de se produire, tel l'oxygène se transformant en or. Durant mon enfance, j'ai toujours voulu en voir un. Puis, j'ai grandi et j'ai cessé d'y croire. Et un jour, James est arrivé, il a mis du chaos dans ma vie. Ça a été mon premier miracle. Mon deuxième a été Ludovica et le troisième Jamesina. Je les aime, et c'est peut-être ça le vrai miracle. À la réflexion, ce n'est pas un miracle qu'il me faudrait pour changer d'avis, mais, la fin de l'espoir. Je veux croire qu'un jour, je pourrais de nouveau toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts, mais, je suis trop vieille. Maintenant, je sais que je dois me battre pour ça.

Pas seulement contre le monde, contre moi surtout. Je voulais prendre mon ainée dans mes bras, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais venir avec elle, que jamais, au grand jamais, je la quitterais. Mais, je ne le pouvais pas. Je devais être forte, je devais être dure, je devrais être à l'image de ma réputation même ça me brisait ce qui me servait de cœur. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ou si, je l'avais, mais, il n'y avait pas de bonnes solutions. On avait besoin de moi ici pour que je serve de bouclier, et j'avais donné ma parole de jamais faillir. Nos actes ont toujours des conséquences et il faut vivre avec. Je suis plutôt douée pour ne pas voir que je dois culpabiliser.

-Je ne veux pas !

Je pouvais voir combien Ludovica était ma fille. Dans ma famille, nous sommes plus forts pour hurler que pour pleurer. Les cris, on gère, les larmes... On les fuit. C'est même une arme déloyale contre nous. En plus, Ludovica et sa sœur sont les seules personnes à pouvoir me faire douter lorsque je fais le bon choix.

-Lulu, ma chérie...

Comment dire à une enfant de cinq ans qu'on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut ? Qu'à chaque fois, notre devoir passe en priorité ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ces mères qui ont fait ce que je suis en train de faire durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale alors que Londres était bombardé. Toutes ces femmes qui ont fait passer la sécurité de leur enfant devant leur désir... Je ne voulais pas qu'elles partent. Je voulais qu'elles restent ici, avec moi. Je sais que je pouvais les accompagner, mais, je n'avais pas le courage d'abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur moi.

-Ton père est un soldat, d'une certaine manière, je le suis aussi... Aucun de nous deux ont le droit de fuir le combat, tentais-je.

Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais la protéger des conséquences d'être notre fille, elle n'aura pas compris. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pouvais empêcher ça en signant un tout petit papier. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je la faisais partir, car je ne voulais pas renoncer à une partie de ma liberté. Je me sentais égoïste. Non, la réaction de Lulu me faisait sentir égoïste. C'est une chose qui ne m'arrivait pas avant que je la connaisse. Bien entendu, je savais que je l'étais, mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, je voulais être une bonne mère, mais, je ne savais pas comment faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que la situation allait exploser. Le drame qui avait frappé Stamford était la goutte d'eau de trop. L'exemple parfait de ce qui se passe quand on traite des méta-humains comme des Stars et qu'on les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent pour faire de l'audience. Et je ne vous parle même pas des derniers exploits des Avengers...

Autant que je laisse parler mon cœur. Comment expliquer la situation à une enfant de six ans, même aussi intelligente que Lulu ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas dire, tout simplement. Je ne pouvais pas rester et lui dire que j'allais me battre et même peut-être tuer pour sauver son père. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'ils n'y avaient pas de méchants comme dans les contes de fées... Que le dragon pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons de garder la princesse prisonnière... Que les chevaliers blancs ne gagnent jamais... Je ne sais pas grand chose, mais, je sais que ce n'est pas le rôle d'une mère d'apprendre ça à son enfant. Nous devons lui donner les armes pour affronter la réalité, mais, pas briser son innocence.

-Un jour, tu comprendras qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu que vous partiez loin de la maison. Si je pouvais vous garder près de moi, je le ferais. Mais, il y a des méchants qui ont décidé de faire de méchantes choses.

Voilà que je dis des conneries. Des méchants qui font des méchantes choses ? Là, je crois que je me surpasse. Et voilà comment on dit qu'il va y avoir une guerre civile avec des mots très simples. Dommage que mon explication soit fausse, dans cette guerre, il n'y a pas d'un côté les bons et de l'autre les méchants. Personne a raison et personne a tort. Mais, aussi intelligente que soit mon ainée, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle le comprendra.

-Il faut que je reste, parce que j'ai promis que même si je suis seule, je me battrais pour protéger les innocents. Tu comprends ?

Ma voix tremblait un peu, mais, quand je vis Ludovica me faire « oui » de la tête tout en retenant ses larmes, je pris exemple sur elle. Puis, elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je la serrais tout contre mon corps. Elle était bien trop maligne, elle avait déjà compris que les vrais chevaliers ne rentrent pas chez eux, parfois, c'est le dragon qui est le plus fort.

-Un jour, tu reviendras ici... Avec ton papa et moi. Mais, en attendant, il faudra que tu sois forte. Tu es la grande sœur...

Depuis quand suis-je aussi raisonnable ? Je suis un monstre d'hypocrisie de lui faire ça.

-Pourras-tu veiller sur Jamesina pour nous ?

Je me forçais à ne pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Je savais que si j'y prêtais attention, je ne pourrais plus jamais lâcher Ludovica. Je comprenais mon père, toutes les fois où il avait dû partir... La difficulté de tenir parole... Ce déchirement qui devait être le sien, et était le mieux... Oh que oui, il m'avait fallu presque toute une vie, mais, je le comprenais enfin.

-Oui, sanglota-t-elle. Je te le promets.

-Ma chérie, je t'aime... Je vous aime tellement, fis-je en la serrant tout contre moi.

Je m'obligeais à la lâcher et la regardais pendant de longues secondes. Je voulais mémoriser ses traits que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Je lui caressai la joue et m'obligeai à lui sourire. Je lui pris la main, et la conduisis jusqu'à la voiture. Je partis de moi voulais hurler que je me moquais des conséquences, que je voulais garder mes filles près de moi. Une autre regrettait d'avoir prêtz mon jet à Clint pour qu'il puisse mettre les siens à l'abri, parce que, ça voulait dire mes enfants ne seront pas rapidement au Canada. J'aidais Ludovica à s'attacher, et, c'est avec soulagement que je constatais que Jamesina dormait toujours. Tant mieux, je sais que si j'avais dû affronter mes deux filles en même temps, j'aurais rendu les armes, et je serais partie avec elles. Je leur déposais un baiser sur le front et refermais la porte. Je saluais rapidement Elsa et remerciais une nouvelle fois Marlène d'accepter de partir en exil politique à ma place. Ce n'est pas tout à fait les termes que j'ai utilisés en m'adressant à ma belle-mère, mais, c'était ceux que je pensais.

Lorsque le moteur se mit en route, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tomber à genoux. J'attendis que la voiture disparaisse dans un nuage de poussière pour me mettre à pleurer. J'avais l'impression qu'un boulet de canon venait de m'arracher le cœur, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Tout mon être me disait de me mettre à courir, de rattraper le véhicule et de ne plus lâcher mes enfants, pourtant, je ne fis rien de tout ça. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me réfugiais dans les bras de James. Parfois, le plus dur, ce n'est pas de partir, c'est de rester.

À la fin, quand on perd quelqu'un... Aucune bougie, aucune prière, ne peut pas rattraper le fait que la seule chose qui nous reste, c'est un manque dans notre vie, lorsqu'une personne que l'on aime nous quitte... Dès que je vis la voiture disparaître, emmenant loin de moi mes filles, je ressentis ce manque. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber en miette, ce fut les bras de James qui me retenait.

* * *

_**Oui, je sais, même dans l'une de mes histoire, ce n'est pas la joie en se moment. Mais, ça va mieux aller.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	103. 5-8 Tempête de peur

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en train de faire un wikia sur Hiccup. Vous pouvez venir et participer à sa construction (compléter les fiches déjà crées, en faire de nouvelles, etc...). À vrai dire, vu mon emploi du temps, son avancement va être très lente si je mis mets toute seule (ce qui n'est,heureusement, pas le cas), alors, votre aide est la bien venue. Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'aide ^^'.

Voici le lien : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 102 :**** Tempête de peur.**

Je savais quelle nouvelle catastrophe allait me tomber dessus avant même que Stark ne rentre dans mon bureau. La nouvelle avait filtré et j'avais déjà des mails qui m'ordonnaient de dire « oui » de la part de mon père. Et un patron qui ne donnait des consignes pour utiliser ma nouvelle position au profit du SHIELD si j'acceptais, ce qui, il l'avouait, le surprenait. Sinon, sa bénédiction pour faire ce qu'il me semble juste. Vous ai-je déjà dit que Coulson me comprenait mieux que mon géniteur ? Sinon, voilà qui est fait. Mon ancien OS avait deviné que jamais je signerais ce truc de mon propre grès. De mémoire, l'expression correcte est « plutôt mourir ».

-Les Accords de Sokovie.

Avec un grand A, histoire d'en rajouter une couche si on n'a pas compris. Oui, merci bien, je sais lire. Ma question est : qu'est-ce ce ramassis de conneries ? C'est encore pire que la loi contre laquelle je lutte depuis des mois ! Et je me contre-fichais que ce soit en réponse au drame qui s'était passé à Largos. Pas que les morts ne comptent pas, c'est juste que c'était une vaine tentative de rassurer tout le monde. Je suis certaine que la moitié des pays signataires ne les ont même pas lus. Avec ça, on pourra nous tirer à vue dès qu'on marche hors du passage piéton. Au vu de la tête de Stark, j'avais dû faire ces remarques à voix haute. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de devoir chercher une réplique polie.

-Il faut que l'on prenne nos responsabilités.

-Allez vous jeter en prison seul, je refuse de vous y accompagner. Ultron, c'est Banner et vous. Si quelqu'un doit payer pour la Sokovie, c'est vous deux. Pas Steve, pas Natasha, pas Clint, pas Thor, pas Wanda, pas Pietro, pas Vision, pas moi... Votre complice et vous. C'est tout.

C'était un fait. Et je lus sur le visage de Stark qu'il en avait déjà conscience. Il voulait prendre ses responsabilités. Tant mieux, mais était-il obligé de nous faire tous plonger avec lui. Je sortis de mon tiroir une enveloppe que j'avais préparée il y a quelque temps. J'y avais pensé de plus en plus souvent. À vrai dire, j'y avais pensé à chaque fois que je voyais mon reflet dans mon miroir sans parvenir à me reconnaître. Je n'étais plus une fillette ignorante en pleine crise d'adolescence. Je n'étais plus une femme amoureuse au cœur brisé. Je n'étais plus quelqu'un qui se cachait. Qui étais-je sans doute quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un que je ne pourrais plus être si j'acceptais la situation sans faire ce qui me semblait juste.

-Je ne les signerais pas, lui dis-je.

Je fis glisser la lettre jusqu'à lui. Elle était datée, il saura que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je l'ai écrite. Par conséquence, il ne pouvait pas qualifier ma décision d'irréfléchie. Je le savais ce qui allait se passer. J'avais déjà lu ce texte. À la place d'une loi nationale, ça allait être des accords mondiaux. Le seul point positif a tout ça, c'était que Rumlow était mort et bien mort. Je ne signerais pas, et il allait falloir que je rende tous mes badges pour ne pas mettre Coulson dans une position difficile. Oui, tous. Même celui du SHIELD. C'était le seul que je regretterais, mais, si je signais ces papiers, je renoncerais à qui j'étais. Enfin... À ce qui reste de moi. Et ça... Non, je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas renier ce qui me restait d'humanité. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêchera de me regarder dans un miroir.

-Vous avez peur, murmurais-je.

Je ne l'accusais pas de lâcheté, je disais un fait. Il avait peur. Ce n'était qu'un môme terrifié. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour lui. Déçue, en colère ? Oui, je l'étais. Mais de la pitié ? Pas aujourd'hui. Pas pour lui. Ces accords allaient donner le droit de chasser des êtres vivants sans aucune preuve irréfutable de leur culpabilité. C'était une violation des droits que j'avais juré de protéger au péril de ma vie. Il commença à lire les mots que j'avais tracés. Ces mots que j'avais trop souvent pensés pour pouvoir continuer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas rester la femme bien que James et les filles avaient fait de moi et continuer à tricher et à mentir à chaque seconde de ma vie.

-Vous avez peur et vous ne voulez pas être seul, fis-je sur le même ton. Mais, Stark, nous sommes toujours seuls. La nuit, lorsque tout le monde dort... Nous sommes seuls face à nos démons. Vous et moi le savions parfaitement.

-Joyce.

Serait-ce de la colère dans sa voix ? Désolée, mais, c'est à mon tour de l'être. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer cette carte avec moi. Si mon père peut me faire culpabiliser d'un regard, ce n'est certainement pas son cas. J'avais la bouche ouverte, mais, tellement de qualificatifs injurieux me venait à l'esprit que je ne savais plus comment qualifier le playboy. Je décidais de rester polie à défaut d'être courtoise. Ne pas hurler fut difficile, mais, j'y parviens. Il fallait qu'il m'écoute au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je sais que dès qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, il devient sourd comme un pot, mais, c'était important. C'était de moi qu'il s'agissait. Pas d'une loi. Pas d'accords mondiaux. Mais de moi.

-Si vous m'appelez encore comme ça, je vous casse les deux jambes.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ma fureur. Tant mieux, ça me permettait de garder une marge de manœuvre malgré le fait qu'il m'ait bien renié les ailes. On nous avait donné une « indépendance » parce qu'aucune agence allait vouloir être mêlée à ce qu'on allait nous demander de faire. Stark ne releva pas ma menace et me tendit une feuille. Mes yeux lurent les mots, mais, il me fallut quelques secondes pour les comprendre. Quand il reposa le papier, j'étais calme. Trop calme. Quoiqu'il se passe, ma décision était prise. C'était fini. J'allais trouver un coin perdu où je pourrais vivre avec mes filles et James sans qu'on ait à se cacher. J'étais enfin prête à tout quitter pour de bon. Et je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un se mettre entre moi et ma liberté.

-Vous n'avez pas bien compris, agent Raws. Vous devez signer. Sinon, il se pourrait bien que...

Devant mon sourcil levé, Stark ne termina pas sa phrase. Difficile de menacer quelqu'un quand cette personne affiche un air qui indique qu'elle ne vous écoute que par politesse, mais qu'en réalité, elle n'a rien à faire de vous. Les brutes ne m'avaient jamais impressionné. Et j'avais bien d'autres sujets d'inquiétude qu'un apprenti politicien qui se croit permis de me menacer. J'en avais maté d'autre avant même qu'il commence à réfléchir par lui-même.

-Que vous aurez des problèmes ? Terminais-je.

-C'est une menace ?

-En réalité, c'est un fait. Les menaces, c'est pour ceux qui espèrent ne jamais à avoir à passer à l'acte. Je préfère les promesses.

Sur ceux, je tournai les talons et le laissai planter là, comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il plaçait un agent du SHIELD à la tête de l'un de ses projets. C'est Coulson qui allait être content, grâce à moi, il allait avoir un loup dans la bergerie du playboy. C'est fou les erreurs que la peur peut vous conduire à faire. Sauf si je réussissais à démissionner avant, bien entendu. Je stoppais ma marche et tournais la tête vers lui.

-Si vous organisez un coup monté contre moi, je vous arracherai le cœur et je vous l'enfoncerais dans votre gorge. C'est une chose pour laquelle je suis assez douée, le prévins-je.

Il avait commis l'erreur de me regarder droit dans les yeux pour voir si je plaisantais. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai dû le laisser voir ce que j'étais vraiment. Au moins, maintenant, il saura une chose sur moi. Maintenant, il pouvait affirmer que jamais je n'écrirais dans un journal intime « Un écureuil m'a demandé mon nom ce matin. J'ai dit que c'était Joe. Ce mensonge me hantera à jamais ». Moi, mes mensonges font partie de moi aussi bien que mes cheveux et ma peau.

-Vous le ferez vraiment...

-Vous tuez ? Vous arrachez la tête ? Je ferais sans doute dans ce genre de poésie.

Là, je me moquais de lui, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il me voyait telle que j'étais, pas telle que je voulais être. J'avais tout prévu, je voulais changer ce que j'étais au fond de moi, me créer une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle moi débarrassé de ce passé, de cette douleur... Enfin devenir quelqu'un de vivant. Mais, ce n'était pas possible. Ma vie ne me laisserait jamais être ce que je voulais être. Alors, je devais me montrer aussi forte et impitoyable que je devais l'être pour survivre à ce jeu.

-Cherchez au fond de mon âme, Stark, vous tomberez plus bas que vous l'êtes déjà.

Je savais que Pepper l'avait quitté et je savais pourquoi. Il était seul et il allait détruire ce qui lui servait de famille. Pauvre de lui. Je lui avais dit qu'on était toujours tout seul, mais la solitude est moins blessante lorsqu'on est à deux. Ma place était en enfer, c'était la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais dans ma vie. Mais lui ? Lui, il ne voulait même pas endosser l'entière responsabilité de ces fautes. Il voulait que d'autres plongent avec lui. Je le plaignais de tout ce qui me sert de cœur.

James avait beau être en Europe, je savais qu'il me reviendrait. Tout comme il savait que je l'attendais. Savoir l'autre vivant nous suffisait. Tout deux avions trop soufferts pour souhaiter plus. Maintenant que j'avais mis les filles en sécurité et que je n'avais plus de travail, je pouvais même aller le rejoindre. Oui, je pourrais, plus rien m'empêchais de le faire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je serais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Que voulais-je faire ? Je pouvais enfin choisir, mais, j'étais incapable de le faire. Jamais, j'avais pu y réfléchir. J'avais toujours fait mon devoir sans me demander ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'avais l'impression de me tenir au bord d'un gouffre sans personne pour me retenir. Dans cette pièce, Stark n'était pas la seule personne à avoir peur, mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

.

.

Un cheesecake, une maison vide et une personne de confiance. Voilà comment je pouvais résumer la situation. J'aurais sans doute préféré qu'elle soit différente, mais, je ne pouvais rien y changer. Tout comme la discutions que nous étions en train d'avoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais remise à demain et aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus m'y soustraire.

-Je suis fatiguée de cette vie, Coulson. Tellement fatiguée.

-Vous avez besoin de vacances.

-C'est ça ou le fait qu'il est temps que je quitte la partie.

-Même s'il vous faut vingt ans, prenez le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. Je vais vous mettre comme agent endormi dès maintenant.

-Vous refusez ma démission ?

-Même si d'un point de vue technique, c'est en mon pouvoir, je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. Sans oublier que je ne compte pas signer les accords.

Je me mis à le fixer. Je n'étais pas en train d'essayer de comprendre. J'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire. J'étais en train de faire une liste des complications que cette décision allait engendrer. Un étau glacé me serra le cœur. Le SHIELD... Pendant des années, ça avait été ce que j'avais eu de plus proche d'une famille. Et Coulson... Je l'aimais comme une enfant aime son père. Je savais qu'il ne me demandera jamais de faire quelque chose contre mon gré.

-La partie va se compliquer Joyce. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez avoir un congé indéterminé. Sinon... Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un utilisera ces accords pour organiser une traque. Et vous savez déjà qui a le plus de chance d'être la proie.

James. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que leur première cible soit James. Dans le meilleur des cas, ou le pire selon le point de vu, il sera jeté dans un asile ou une prison classique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cette option n'était pas un problème, car l'en faire sortir sera aussi facile qu'illégal. Le problème sera là s'il l'enferme au Raft. Cette foutue prison ultra sécurisée et top secrète qui enfreignait une bonne partie des Droits de l'Homme. L'en faire sortir sera... Délicat. Pas impossible, aucune prison est parfaitement hermétique à cent pour-cent, mais délicat sans nul doute. Et l'option trois, et la plus probable, on tira à vue sur lui et pas avec des fausses balles. Je savais que, si ça se produisait, James avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, mais, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, des dommages collatéraux seront impossibles à éviter.

-Rogers ne restera pas les bras croisés... Soufflais-je.

-Stark se mettra en travers de sa route, compléta mon ancien OS.

-Chacun formera une équipe.

-Et, ils se feront la guerre sans pitié et sans écouter le point de vu de l'autre.

Ce qui est bien avec Coulson, c'est qu'en cas de besoin, nous n'avions pas à dire à l'autre ce que l'on pensait. Une fois mis sur les bonnes railles, nous suivons le même cheminement de pensées.

-Je ne serais pas neutre, signalais-je.

-Règle numéro vingt-trois.

-Ne fais jamais rien heurtant ta morale, m'auto-citais-je.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'agent neutre. J'ai besoin d'agent faisant leur travail. Le vôtre est de faire en sorte que toutes les règles soient respectées, m'expliqua-t-il. Et vous savez que Barnes ne passera jamais en jugement parce qu'il a tellement de faits prouvant que ce n'était pas sa faute et que maintenant, il n'est un danger que pour l'HYDRA et ceux qui lui voudront du mal. Leur peur sera qu'un juge l'envoie dans un asile et qu'il en sorte dans quelques mois tout au plus.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils voudront l'y garder plus longtemps ?

-Joyce, vous leur pourrirez tellement la vie qu'ils vont supplieront de le faire sortir.

La malice dans les yeux de Coulson me fit sourire. Il me connaissait très bien. Même très, très bien. Mais quelque chose me dit que je ne serais pas le seul agent du SHIELD à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. À près tout, Coulson est un éternel fanboy de Captain America et des Commandos Hurlants.

* * *

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui fait avancer l'intrigue ^^.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	104. 5-9 Début de tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en train de faire un wikia sur Hiccup. Vous pouvez venir et participer à sa construction (compléter les fiches déjà crées, en faire de nouvelles, etc...). Votre aide est la bien venue.

Voici le lien : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Mary : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu ais pris le temps de me laisser un message. Reposes-toi bien._

* * *

**Chapitre 103 :**** Début de tempête.**

La Roumanie. Lorsqu'on parle de vacances, cet endroit ne vient jamais à l'esprit, pourtant, c'est le choix que je fis. Pourquoi ? Mais, parce que c'était là que James était. J'aurais pu emmener les filles avec moi, mais, avec la tension qui ne cessait de monter, je ne voulais pas qu'elles deviennent des cibles trop évidentes. Je les avais confiées à des personnes de confiance et j'avais fait un choix. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais, j'avais fait celui que je devais faire. James ne pouvait pas agir en pleine lumière, mais moi si. Et personne n'allait partir immédiatement à la recherche d'enfants parce que leurs parents faisaient des leurs. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Actuellement, j'étais dans un appartement miteux qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de balai, mais, je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs.

-J'ai fait semblant toute la journée. J'ai dû dire « Tout va bien, merci beaucoup » au moins une quarantaine de fois sans jamais le penser. Personne ne s'en est aperçu, tout simplement parce que quand les gens vous demandent « Comment ça va ? », ils n'en ont rien à faire de votre réponse.

James me laissa parler. C'est une chose que j'aime chez lui, si j'ai besoin de parler, je peux disserter jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix. Même, aujourd'hui, si ça venait sans doute du fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver ici. Moi aussi, je peux débarquer n'importe quand, et sans prévenir. Il n'est pas le seul doué pour retrouver quelqu'un. Nous avions tous les deux été formés même si tout le monde l'oublie dans mon cas.

-Les gens changent, mais, il y a toujours un truc en eux qui ne changera jamais. J'ai toujours eu un besoin viscéral de ma famille. Je pourrais retrouver nos enfants. Ça serait si facile. Mais, il me manquera toujours quelque chose.

Il devait se demander où je voulais en venir. Pourtant, c'était clair. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Jamais, je mettais au tant dévoilée à quelqu'un, mais, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais irrémédiablement confiance en lui. Était-ce de la stupidité ? Je n'en avais rien à faire. Il ne fallait pas que je pense aux conséquences de mon aveu, sinon, je n'allais jamais pouvoir le terminer.

-Même lorsque je suis avec nos filles, j'ai l'impression que je peux hurler à m'en briser la voix, personne ne m'entendra. Personne ne me verra parce que ce n'est pas leur rôle de le faire. Moi, je suis celle à qui on parle lorsqu'il y a un problème. Je suis celle qui peut tout gérer quel que soit l'heure ou la circonstance. Je suis celle sur qui on s'appuie... Et j'étouffe. J'étouffe et rare sont les personnes qui s'en rendent compte. Nos filles sont merveilleuses, mais, ce n'est pas encore à elles de faire leur route elles-mêmes. Coulson est mon mentor, mais, surtout mon patron. Même s'il en a envie, il ne peut pas faire mon boulot à ma place pour que je puisse me reposer, et il doit me donner des ordres. Steve est quelqu'un de bien, mais, il a trop de problèmes pour voir les miens. Sharon fait de son mieux, mais, elle ne peut pas prendre le poids qui est sur mes épaules et qui m'écrase sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Un vrai monologue de théâtre, mais, toutes ces choses, j'avais besoin de les dire pour qu'il me comprenne. J'avais besoin d'avoir enfin une réponse claire, pas un truc murmurer après un moment tendre. Je voulais savoir.

-Et toi... Dès le début, tu m'as vu. Pas seulement mon apparence, tu as vu à quel point j'avais besoin qu'on me tende la main. Pas une seule fois, tu m'as laissée porter tes problèmes à ta place. Au contraire, à chaque fois que je voulais le faire, tu m'en as empêché. Et lorsque j'en ai... Tu acceptes que je me décharge sur tes épaules. Tu m'offres le soutien dont j'ai tant besoin.

C'était vrai. Entièrement vrai. J'aurais dû laisser parler mon cœur bien plutôt. Un jour, ma mère m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas montrer à un homme à quel point on avait besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui, je laissais tomber ce conseil. Si je devais me brûler les ailes, au tant que j'ai aucun regret. Je refusais de reculer.

-J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. J'en ai besoin comme j'ai besoin d'air. J'en ai besoin parce bien au-delà de l'amour que je te porte, nous sommes partenaires. Nous sommes plus qu'un couple, nous sommes complices. Nous sommes plus que deux amants, nous sommes une équipe. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais, c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Même si ça peut paraître totalement fou, j'ai besoin de toi parce que nous sommes un tout et que sans toi, je suis incomplète.

Félicitation à moi, ma voix n'a pas tremblé une seule seconde. Et le plus dur était derrière moi. Maintenant, c'était le moment de vérité. Soit ça passait, soit, ça cassait.

-Je sais que tu es parti parce que tu as peur des ennuis que je pourrais avoir par ta faute. J'ai éloigné nos enfants pour pas qu'elles se retrouvent prises entre deux feus. Je me moque des ennuis. Je me moque des conséquences. Tant que tu seras prêt de moi, je pourrais tout affronter.

Toujours vrai. J'avais fait un choix envers et contre tous, je resterais à ses côtés. Seul lui pouvait m'en empêcher.

-Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai demandé de partir de ma vie et que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas assez stupide pour faire ça ? Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser partir sans me battre, James. Trois consonnes, quatre voyelles et un seul sens : je t'aime.

Il me regarda un instant terrible avant de me tendre la main avec un doux sourire.

-Tu es en retard, me répondit-il.

Je lui adressai un sourire sincère. Pour les autres personnes, cette phrase sonnera comme un reproche, pour nous, elle voulait dire quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau. Elle voulait dire que les problèmes sont finis et qu'ils allaient bientôt se finir. C'était notre façon à nous de nous dire notre confiance et notre affection. Il n'y avait pas de meilleures phrases pour d'écrire notre relation. Lui et moi, nous ne sommes en phase avec personne d'autre que l'autre.

.

.

Une promenade dans les rues de la ville pour faire quelques courses. Nous marchions côte-à-côte, mais, nous ne nous tenions pas la main. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de marquer mon territoire de cette façon. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ça m'aurait fait bizarre d'agir ainsi. Peut-être un peu trop normal... En tout cas, j'étais certaine que ça aurait été le petit détail qui m'aurait fait fuir. J'étais là depuis plusieurs jours, et rien ne s'était passé. Ça faisait un mois que Rumlow était mort, les Accords étaient bien partis pour être ratifiés dans quelques jours, tout mon monde allait être chamboulé... Pourtant, j'étais là à me promener comme si de rien n'était et que rien ne changera jamais, comme des millions de personnes dans le monde.

Vacances... J'étais en vacances avec la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. C'est une idée étrange, mais, la dernière fois que j'avais tout mon temps pour ne rien faire remonte à si longtemps... Même lorsque j'étais au lycée, j'avais toujours un truc à faire, un horaire à respecter. Vacances... Lorsque Coulson m'en avait parlé, je n'avais pas compris. Oh, bien sûr, je connais le concept. C'est juste que... Que c'est un mot qui n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Devais-je plus regarder les informations ? Et s'il se passait quelque chose, devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? Si on m'appelait parce qu'on avait besoin de moi, devais-je répondre ? Que faire ? Ironie de la vie. Je pouvais gérer une crise planétaire, mais pas des vacances. Mettez-moi dans le chaos et je serais à mon aise. Retirez-le moi et je suis perdue. Comme s'il avait senti mon trouble, James me prit la main et je la serrais comme une enfant effrayée par la découverte d'un grand méchant monde.

-Tu as appris à parler Roumain... Lui dis-je en diversion de mon trouble.

-C'est plus simple pour acheter de l'eau.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Une remarque bête entraine une réplique moqueuse. Je le savais, pourtant, j'avais fait un constat stupide. C'était donc ici qu'il avait passé quelques mois loin de moi alors que j'étais enceinte. On n'apprend pas une langue en quelques semaines. Du moins, pas à la parler sans accent. Soudain, je repérais une jeune femme, plus belle, plus fine et plus jeune que moi. La façon dont elle regardait James était parfaitement claire. Sans prévenir mon compagnon, je l'embrassai. Lorsque je rompis le baiser, il me regarda surpris avant de voir la raison de mon comportement. La grognasse continuait à mater mon homme.

-Tu es jalouse.

-Moi jalouse ? Tu es complètement fou. Elle t'allume, je l'enterre.

-Je suis peut-être complètement fou, mais, tu es totalement jalouse.

James me sourit, d'une façon qui voulait dire que j'étais mignonne, et je sentis la colère montée en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de rire. Et moi, j'avais envis d'étrangler cette blondasse décolorée. James est à moi ! À moi ! Damned, je me mets à parler comme Golum. Bon, je suis peut-être de mauvaise fois, vu la région où nous sommes, sa blondeur est peut-être naturelle... Mais, ça reste une grognasse. Barnes m'embrassa les cheveux et nous continuâmes notre promenade à la recherche du repas de ce soir. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne riait pas, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Son sourire et son dernier commentaire parlaient pour lui. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne lui en voulais même pas de se moquer de moi. J'étais parfaitement ridicule.

.

.

J'avais craqué. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, j'étais déjà en train de travailler. Je suis incapable de prendre des vacances. Je crois que les vacances sont même un moyen de torture pour les gens comme moi. Je faisais donc un travail tranquille que je pouvais arrêter à tous moment. Une série de photographie défilait devant mes yeux. Des gens qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir un lien avec l'Hydre. Des gens de tout âges et tous différents. La majorité était innocente, et mon boulot était de trouver des preuves avant que l'on fracture leur porte.

-Reviens en arrière, m'ordonna James.

Quelque chose dans son ton me fit obéir sans discuter. La photographie qui avait attiré son attention était celle d'un vieil homme en train de retirer de l'argent d'un distributeur. L'image n'était pas claire, mais suffisante pour que je sache qui chercher. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais James. Oh, damned.

-Tu connais cet homme... Murmurais-je sans vraiment attendre une réponse à ma question.

Le visage de James était très clair. Oui, il connaissait ma proie. Oui, il avait été un agent d'HYDRA, ou, il avait été un mercenaire travaillant pour eux. Il fallait que je prévienne Coulson. D'après la photographie, il était aux États-Unis. Si nous pouvions le trouver, nous aurions un ancien d'HYDRA avec plein d'informations plus qu'intéressantes. Nous avions des réponses, et il nous fallait des questions.

-Vasily Karpov, finit par lâcher mon compagnon.

Sa voix était lointaine et pleine de cauchemars. Je devais l'interroger. Je le devais, mais, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas réveiller ses démons. Il m'avait donné un nom, je pouvais commencer ma traque. Un visage me suffisait, s'il était accompagné d'un nom, même plus utilisé, c'était parfait. Je savais que c'était une course contre la montre, mais, qu'il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour avoir une identification confirmée. Autant que je commence tout de suite. C'est à ce moment que mon portable bipa. « _Elle s'est éteinte dans son sommeil _». Disait le message. Nous étions le trois, le temps de rapatrier le corps en Angleterre et d'organiser la cérémonie... Peggy Carter ne sera pas enterrée avant trois ou quatre jours. Et si Sharon a un coup de main. Je ne suis pas la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir, mais, je suis celle de l'agent treize. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter ça.

-Je dois y aller. Sharon enterre sa tante, lançais-je à James.

J'envoyais un mail à Coulson lui donnant la photo et le nom de la personne à retrouver. Je savais d'avance que mon OS allait être amusé par mon incapacité d'arrêter le travail plus de quarante-huit heures. Le directeur comprendra que je passe le bébé pour aider une amie, le connaissant, il approuvera même l'idée. Coulson a toujours voulu que je laisse moins parler mes tendances sociopathes. Je pouvais bien laisser ma cible à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas la seule analyste du SHIELD. Ce n'était pas le temps de passer le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre qui allait changer l'histoire. Vu le temps qu'on a mis pour le retrouver, ça faisait des années que Vasily Karpov n'était plus dans le circuit. Je ne serais pas absente très longtemps. Que pourrait-il se passer en moins d'une semaine ? Ne répondez pas, la loi de Murphy ne peut pas influencer tous les jours de ma vie. Sinon, ça s'appelle une malédiction.

La chose que j'ignorais à ce moment, c'était qu'un certain Helmut Zemo prenait aussi la route. Mais, contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas avec une attention aussi noble que soutenir une amie qui enterrait sa grande-tante.

* * *

_**Héhé. Je dirais même plus. Héhéhé.**_

_**Oui, je suis très contente de la fin de ce chapitre. Oui, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	105. 5-10 Tempête à l'horizon

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en train de faire un wikia sur Hiccup. Vous pouvez venir et participer à sa construction (compléter les fiches déjà crées, en faire de nouvelles, etc...). À vrai dire, vu mon emploi du temps, son avancement va être très lente si je mis mets toute seule, alors, votre aide est la bien venue.

Voici le lien : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, ils sont mignons ensemble nos deux handicapés sociaux ^^. Oui, nous rentrons vraiment dans la Civil War et le début des emmerdes comme on les aime. C'est vrai que Seb est génial dans ce film;)._

_Mary : Merci beaucoup._

* * *

**Chapitre 104 :**** Tempête à l'horizon.**

Je n'aime pas les enterrements. Je crois que pour une fois, c'est un trait de caractère que je partage avec la majorité du monde. Franchement, qui veut s'habiller tout de noir et faire la gueule pendant une veillée, une cérémonie, la mise en terre et un repas d'hommage. Soit entre huit et vingt-quatre heures d'ennuis profonds sans que l'on fasse rien d'autre que de parler du défunt et de ses proches. Du moins, hors du Bourg. Dans mon quartier natal, il n'y a que le bingo du jeudi soir qui peut avoir plus de participants qu'une veillée funèbre. Elles sont l'occasion de faire une réunion de famille en mangeant des petits fours. Mais bon, nous sommes du New Jersey. Il ne faut pas chercher à nous comprendre. Et dans le reste du monde, les enterrements, c'est juste triste.

L'éloge funèbre du prêtre était classique, mais celle de Sharon était plus qu'intéressante. Se battre pour ce que l'on croit juste et qu'importe le prix à payer pour faire ce qui doit être fait. Bonne mentalité que j'approuve. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sharon me soutient vis-à-vis de James. Elle avait pris les faits. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait cherché la paix. Bon, il avait aussi travaillé comme mercenaire pour le SHIELD, mais, ça jouait en ça faveur. Certes, je ne pouvais pas le dire pour la simple raison qu'il était recherché à cause des actions qu'il avait commises sous la contrainte pour HYDRA, mais, James méritait une seconde chance, et il méritait qu'on se batte pour lui.

Bon Dieu, si je ne me connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que je cherche des raisons pour ne paniquer. Pourquoi paniquerais-je ? Parce que mon instinct me dit qu'un gros truc se prépare et que comme je ne vois pas la chose qui peut me faire dire ça, je m'inquiète. Oui, je sais. Les Accords peuvent une raison, mais, il y a un truc en plus. Un truc dans... Je ne sais pas. Mes tripes me disent de courir me mettre à couvert. Ça doit être parce que j'ai laissé le problème nommé « Vasily Karpov » a un autre agent. Oui, c'est sans doute ça, je n'ai jamais aimé déléguer. Ça doit être ça. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à penser à autre chose ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me convaincre que c'était juste de la paranoïa ? Je savais pourquoi. La dernière fois que je n'avais pas écouté mon instinct, Alexander Pierce avait envoyé le Soldat de l'hiver me tuer, et j'en avais encore les cicatrices. Je retiens un soupir. Maintenant, je savais ce qui m'empêchait d'être tranquille. Pourtant, Talbot avait fait la paix avec Coulson, James était en Roumanie et ne faisait rien à part glander et mes filles étaient planquées. Mes plus gros problèmes étaient donc réglés. Alors, pourquoi j'avais les tripes nouées ?

« Unis, nous résistons. Diviser, nous tombons ». Ces deux phrases... Coulson me les avait dites il y a des années durant ma formation. J'avais mes règles, il avait ses proverbes. Et sur ce point, il avait raison. Les Accords de Sokovie avaient déjà commencé à diviser les Avengers. Si je me sentais mal, c'est parce que j'avais conscience qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour détruire cette équipe. Lorsqu'on se rendra compte que jamais Steve les signera et que rien ni personne pourra l'empêcher d'agir... Surtout maintenant qu'il avait entendu que Peggy Carter aurait compris sa position. Et quelle question sera plus sujette à discorde que celle du « sergent Barnes » ? À moins que Crâne Rouge débarque dans une tenue à plume digne du Carnaval de Rio et danse le french-cancan, même une attaque au poussin fou ne pouvait pas empêcher le fait que tôt ou tard, cette question allait arriver sur le tapis. Avec un peu de chance, on confiera la question au SHIELD et nous avons un dossier prouvant que James n'est pas une menace. Si ça allait sur le bureau d'une autre agence... La CIA, ça pourrait aller. Mon père était trop mouillé dans toute cette affaire pour faire marche arrière. Et moi...

Ça pourrait aller. Je savais que Coulson dira que je n'avais fait suivre ses ordres, même si on venait à découvrir que ma relation avec James n'est pas strictement professionnelle, je suis une espionne, donc capable de tous les actes pour remplir une mission. Oui, je pouvais mentir pour sauver ma peau, quitte à détruire la relation de mes filles avec leur père. Je suis une survivante, et je sais que c'est l'une des raisons qui ont poussé James vers moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'aperçus à peine lorsque la cérémonie prit fin. Je me levais par mécanisme lorsque le cercueil repassa dans l'allée direction une tombe. Si Rogers ne m'avait pas remarqué en entrant, il me remarqua en sortant. À son regard, je sus qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici et qu'il avait mal interprété ma présence. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je n'ai que mon boulot à la bouche ? Peut-être parce que ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée sont si mélangées qu'elles ne font qu'une. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis l'agent de liaison entre les Avengers et le SHIELD, et qu'en plus, je suis l'agent censée surveiller James. C'est mon karma, j'ai celui d'une vache morte.

.

.

Je l'avais attendu devant l'église. Personne ne fait attention à la fumeuse qui se planque de la désapprobation de la famille. Rassurez-vous, je ne fume pas. Ma cigarette était une fausse. Mais, elle réussit à convaincre Natasha de ne pas me remarquer lorsqu'elle quitta l'église. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, j'arrêtais mon cirque. Captain était trop proche de moi, il saurait que je faisais semblant pour ne pas avoir à parler. Je pris appuie contre le mur. J'entendis ma mère et son « il n'a pas besoin de toi pour tenir, tiens-toi droite », mais, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Très vite, je fus rejoint par Steve. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

-De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle ? Lui dis-je en guise de salutation.

-Des Accords de Sokovie et pourquoi vous ne me convaincrez pas de les signer.

Nous y sommes, et comme je le pensais, Steve s'est planqué quant à la raison de ma présence ici. Ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que la seule raison de ma présence ici puisse être privée et non professionnelle ? Il faut croire que non. Pauvre petit Captain dont je vais faire voler une certitude en éclat dans très peu de temps. Sans doute pas, je ne suis pas très connue pour mon amour pour les conventions sociales. Laissons-le parler un peu pour mieux le surprendre.

-« Dans une république, qui est « le pays » ? Est-ce le gouvernement en place ? Ce gouvernement qui n'est là que pour servir pour un temps ? Il ne lui revient pas de décider ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, ni qui est patriote ou un traître. Sa fonction est d'obéir aux ordres et non de les donner. Qui, alors, est « le pays » ? La presse ? La justice ? Ces hommes qui ne constituent que des parties du pays et non le tout ? Ils ne détiennent pas le pouvoir, ils participent uniquement à l'exercice du pouvoir », cita mon interlocuteur.

Damned. C'était exactement le genre d'argument que je pouvais utiliser pour justifier le fait que le SHIELD existe encore. Il faut croire que Captain et moi avons les mêmes lectures. Et tous les deux, nous croyons à la nécessité d'un garde-fou.

-« … Dans une monarchie, ce sont le Roi et sa famille qui sont le pays. Dans une république, c'est la voix du peuple. Chacun de vous, par lui-même, a le devoir de parler en son âme et conscience. C'est un devoir sacré, lourd à porter et qu'il ne faut pas abandonner à la légère à la justice, à la presse, au gouvernement ou à l'éloquence des politiciens. Chacun doit décider en son âme et conscience de ce qui est bien ou mal, de ce qui est patriotique ou ne l'est pas. C'est note devoir d'Homme. C'est en acceptant des choses non-conformes à son intime conviction que l'on devient un traître non seulement à soi-même, mais aussi à son pays », continua-t-il.

-« … Et peu importe que vous soyez seul contre toute la nation. Si vous agissez selon votre conscience et vos convictions, vous faites votre devoir, envers vous-même et envers votre pays. Et vous pouvez marcher la tête haute », terminais-je.

Quand les arguments d'autorité commencent à pleuvoir dans un débat, c'est le moment de fuir, parce que l'on assiste à un dialogue de sourds. Surtout lorsque les deux parties sont d'accord. Là, le débat devint vain. Je ne veux pas signer à cause du danger que représentent ces Accords. Le SHIELD ne veut pas signer parce que les Méta-humains qui veulent le signer se comptent sur le doigt d'une main, et sont ils ont leur pouvoir grâce à une prothèse que l'on peut retirer, soit sont mis-organiques mi-machines. Bref, aucune personne obligée de vivre tout le temps avec ne veut s'enregistrer. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le paramètre famille. Tous les méta-humains signataires étaient des célibataires sans enfants. Tous les autres considéraient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre son nom en bas de ce document. Bien entendu, aucun gouvernement avait pris cette donnée en compte.

-Moi aussi, je peux citer Mark Twain, Rogers. Surtout quand je suis d'accord avec vous.

-Vous...

-Je ne suis pas là comme agent du SHIELD, mais comme amie. La boutique est fermée pour aujourd'hui. Donc, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Et je vous conseille d'aller voir Sharon. C'est une fille bien qui attend que ça. Même si c'est un peu dégueulasse de piquer le petit-copain de sa grande-tante.

Steve ne regarda bizarrement. J'eus l'impression que je lui rappelais quelqu'un, mais, je n'en étais pas très sure. La seule certitude que j'ai au sujet de Steve et Sharon, c'est que le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer : son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur toujours conditionnel. Sur cette pensée, je le saluais et pris la direction de ma chambre d'hôtel. Si je voulais retrouver James le plus vite possible, il fallait que je fasse mes valises tout de suite.

.

.

Je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que je regardais aux informations. Ce n'était pas possible. Quatre ! Quatre, putain ! Quatre, pas sept, pas six, même pas cinq ! Quatre putains de foutus jours ! Non d'une langouste transgénique danseuse de salsa ! J'étais censée faire quoi ?! Quatre ! Même pour moi, c'était fort, généralement, il me faut au moins une ou deux heures en plus pour avoir des ennuis ! Quatre ! Même en prenant en compte la loi de Murphy, ce n'était pas possible ! Quatre ! Quatre jours... J'avais sérieusement du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que la situation dégénère et échappe à tout contrôle. Quatre, bordel ! Je crois que j'ai un nouveau nombre détesté.

Je m'étais absentée pour raison personnelle pendant quatre jours et James était accusé d'avoir posé une bombe au siège de l'ONU. Là, ça s'appelle une malédiction. Ou la loi de Joyce, c'est possible aussi. Rien qu'à l'idée de l'emmerde que ce bazar allait être, j'avais déjà un début de migraine. La prochaine fois que je veux prendre des vacances, achevez-moi. Mon portable sonna. C'était Coulson. Les nouvelles vont vite, surtout si elles sont mauvaises. Et plus elles sont mauvaises, plus elles voyagent vite. Là, elles ont carrément d'hyper-drive.

-Je suis au courant, fis-je en guise de salutation.

-Nous avons retrouvé Vasily Karpov mort.

Oh. Damned. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez catastrophique. On a le cadavre d'un type qui a travaillé avec le Soldat de l'hiver, et on a James accusé de terrorisme. On parie combien qu'il y a un lien ? Je dus faire cette réflexion à voix haute parce que Coulson y répondit. Ou, plutôt, n'y répondit pas.

-Ton travail va être de jouer les arbitres. Il y a des règles. Des engagements vont être enfreints. Je veux que tu essayes de limiter les dégâts et que tout le monde rentre chez soit en un seul morceau.

C'est moi ou Coulson paraissait fatigué au téléphone ? À mon avis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de vacances et à ne pas pouvoir en prendre. À chaque fois que j'essaye, une merde tombe et je dois la régler. Et maintenant, tout le monde allait se mettre à chercher James. Que faire. J'essayais de le joindre, mais, il ne devait pas être à l'appartement et n'avait pas pris son portable. Ma gorge se serra. Je savais qu'il allait se rendre compte du problème très rapidement. Et je savais qu'il allait prendre la fuite. C'était sa meilleure option. Quant à moi, j'allais faire ce que je fais le mieux : créer du chaos et régler la situation. En courant, je composais un numéro de téléphone que j'avais trop fait ces derniers temps.

-Stark... Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Dites-moi que vous avez plus de preuves qu'une photo de mauvaise qualité. Non, ne me le dites pas, vous mentirez et ça me donnerait encore plus de travail de vous sortir les vers du nez. Avant que vous commenciez avec vos sarcasmes, oui, je suis de bonne humeur. Je passe une tellement bonne semaine. Les accords menacent de me pourrir la vie en compliquant mon travail qui n'est pas simple à la base, ma meilleure amie a enterré sa tante, une bombe a explosé à l'ONU tuant des dignitaires de toutes les nationalités, et en ne vous renseignant pas avant de dévoiler des informations, vous réduisez à néant des années de travail. Ah oui, j'oubliais. J'étais en vacances et, vu mon état de stress, il n'y a pas assez de cheesecakes sur cette planète pour me calmer. En bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le truc avec ce type, c'est de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Si on le lui permet, il nous lance tellement de sarcasmes qu'on a envie de le tuer sans attendre. Et j'allais avoir l'opinion publique contre moi, même avec toutes les preuves de l'innocence de James que je pourrais trouver, je ne convaincrais personne. Une foule a l'intelligence de son membre le plus bête divisé par le nombre de gens qui la compose. Ça fait pas beaucoup de QI, alors les convaincre de voir au-delà du bout de leur nez...

-J'arrive. Ne faites plus rien avant mon arrivée, ordonnai-je en sachant que je n'allais pas être obéie. Avec un peu de chance, il restera quelque chose à sauver.

Ma peau par exemple. Ça serait un bon début. Ce n'est pas que je tiens particulièrement à elle, c'est juste qu'après vingt-huit ans de vie commune, j'y suis particulièrement attachée. Il me fallait un plan, mais, je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire un. J'essayais de joindre une nouvelle fois James et pas de réponse. Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais même pas lui laisser un message ou continuer à utiliser ce téléphone. Stark serait capable de me pister avec maintenant qu'il a mon numéro personnel. Je brisais l'appareil avant de jeter les débris. Par chance, j'avais une planque à Londres avec tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

* * *

_**Et non, les emmerdes ne sont pas finies et la situation s'empire. La question à un million : comment Joyce va arranger tout ça ? Ne compter pas sur moi pour vous donnez la réponse tout de suite.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	106. 5-11 Retour de tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en train de faire un wikia sur Hiccup. Vous pouvez venir et participer à sa construction (compléter les fiches déjà crées, en faire de nouvelles, etc...). À vrai dire, vu mon emploi du temps, son avancement va être très lente si je mis mets toute seule, alors, votre aide est la bien venue.

Voici le lien : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 105 :**** Retour de tempête.**

J'étais relu le message, et je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Bon, j'avais dit à Stark de ne rien faire temps que je n'étais pas là, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas m'attendre. Même si je faisais un détour par la Roumanie avant de venir. Parfois, je me dis qu'on a atteint le fond de la connerie, et puis, il y a quelqu'un pour mettre un nouveau coup de pelle. Je n'exagère même pas.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, me fit mon interlocuteur.

Ouais, je voyais ça. La catastrophe de la tentative de meurtre, qui (je ne sais même pas comment) s'était changée (malgré la bonne volonté de quatre méta-humains et d'équipes d'intervention ayant reçu l'ordre de tirer à vue) en arrestation était détaillée sur mon écran. Comment Coulson voulait-il que je fasse respecter un semblant d'ordre dans ses conditions ? J'avais bon être douée pour générer et réguler le chaos, je ne fais pas dans les miracles. Quoique... En la jouant fine... Oui, mais, il faudra... Et puis... Bon plan, sauf que je ne sais toujours pas qui a tué Vasily Karpov, et pourquoi. Sans oublier que mon instinct me hurle que c'est lié. J'espère que James a un bon alibi parce que vu l'ulcère que je vais avoir, si ce n'est pas le cas, je le tue moi-même. Je n'avais même pas le courage de lever les yeux au ciel vu que mon patron n'était même pas là pour me voir faire mon cinéma.

-Oui, il aurait pu pleuvoir, fis-je amèrement.

Et T'Challa. Il fallait que je fasse quoi du monarque du Wakanda ? Que je lui achète de l'herbe à chat ? Ce type est plus riche que Stark. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les matous. Je retins un soupir. Je ne reprochais pas à Coulson d'avoir trop d'emmerdes pour pouvoir m'aider, je reprochais aux personnes gérant à situation le fait que cette dernière soit aussi catastrophique. Une heure. Si j'avais eu une heure de plus, j'aurais pu évacuer James vers une planque. Et après, j'aurais été totalement libre de mes mouvements pour faire une véritable enquête. Maintenant... Maintenant, mon amant était en route pour Berlin et j'avais au moins un train d'avance. Il fallait que je prouve son innocence et que je le fasse sortir.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était devenu une crise internationale, ironisais-je.

Ce n'était pas la mission la plus impossible qu'on m'ait un jour donné, mais, c'était la plus importante pour James. Tout son avenir reposait sur ma capacité à prouver que ce n'était pas lui, nom d'une chaussette rose à étoile vert ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mon jet ? Ah, oui. Parce que j'étais en vacances bordel ! Ai-je déjà dit combien de haïssait la loi je Murphy ? C'est toujours aux mêmes de réparer les conneries après. Je pris le chemin du comptoir de la compagnie ayant un vol pour Berlin le plutôt possible. Pour avais-je l'impression d'avoir six trains de retard ? Ah, oui. Parce que c'était le général Ross qui était aux commandes et qu'il « oubliait » de communiquer avec ses petits camarades. Si les crétins ont un roi, c'est ce type.

-Combien de blessés ? Demandais-je.

-Trop.

Ça m'avançait bien. Vu la situation, qu'un membre de le section d'intervention ait un ongle cassé, et c'était déjà une blessure de trop. Sans les Accords, j'aurais pu faire sortir Captain et Falcon de là. Ensuite, je serais arrivée avec mon beau diplôme d'avocate et j'aurais demandé à voir toutes les preuves incriminants James. Lorsqu'ils m'auraient sorti leur photographie de mauvaise qualité, je leur aurais ri au nez avant de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient bu avant de bafouer la loi. Mais, il y avait les Accords, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer lorsqu'on est une méta-humaine doublée d'un agent du SHIELD. Je connais un Secrétaire d'État qui serait ravi de me tirer les vers du nez, et pas de façon civilisée. Il fallait que je me montre plus maligne que lui. Ou beaucoup plus impitoyable, mais là, il a une avance. Je n'ai jamais traqué le fiancé de ma fille, et je n'ai jamais utilisé des soldats de l'armée américaine pour ça. Le fait que Lulu soit encore à l'âge où les filles trouvent encore que les garçons, c'est nul m'y aide. Mais là, n'est pas la question.

-Et ce n'est pas le pire, n'est-ce pas ? Constatais-je.

Je résume la situation. Nous avons le cadavre d'un agent d'HYDRA assassiné par je-ne-sais-qui pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Ok. Quelqu'un a posé une bombe à l'ONU qui a tué plein de monde. Ok. Le seul indice qu'on ait pointe James. Ok. Trois faits et je trouve déjà que la situation pue trop pour que ce soit aussi simple, mais continuons. Au lieu de laisser faire les professionnels compétant (oui, l'agent Everett Ross est compétant), on laisse aux commandes un type qui est responsable de la destruction d'une partie d'Harlem pour l'Abomination (merci à Hulk d'avoir arrangé la situation et sauvé les fesses du type mentionner plutôt, personnellement, j'aurais hésité à sauver Thaddeus Ross). Ok. Oui, dit comme ça, la situation est encore pire. Le général Ross est un raciste, pour lui, la place des méta-humains, quelque soit leur âge, est au Raft. Oui, dans une prison ultra-sécurisée, ultra-secrète, sous-marine, s'asseyant joyeusement sur les Droits de l'Homme, perdue quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique.

-Le Secrétaire Ross s'est déplacé en personne.

Je me sentais trop fatiguée pour jurer. La situation est grave. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nom d'une banane albinos ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelle que soit la situation, j'ai affaire à un Thaddeus Ross ? J'ai fait la paix avec Glenn Talbot. Le type qui voulait mettre Sharon en prison parce qu'elle fût un agent du SHIELD. Le type qui a poursuivi Coulson pendant plus d'un an ! L'un des êtres les plus têtus que je connaisse. J'ai fait la paix avec lui ! Je lui ai même envoyé une corbeille de fruits avec un mot d'excuse, c'est vous dire. Bon. Coulson m'y a obligé, mais, je l'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas de tomber de catastrophe en catastrophe. Je vais à la messe. Parfois. Je donne à la SPA. Quand j'y pense. Je suis polie et bien élevée... Ouais. On va arrêter la liste tout de suite et en venir à la conclusion. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais Dieu doit m'en vouloir. Pourquoi moi ? Damned, je commence à parler comme ma mère. Vous savez quoi ? Thaddeus Ross n'est pas une source de migraine. Thaddeus Ross est une migraine. Je le sais depuis longtemps, maintenant, j'en ai de nouveau la preuve. Pour ceux qui pensent que je dramatise, je rappelle qu'on parle du type qui a traqué Banner pour le tuer en sachant très bien que ça allait réveiller Hulk. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que le Secrétaire d'État (mais qui est l'imbécile heureux qui a proposé son nom pour ce poste?) est un danger public. Et c'est à lui qu'on demande de gérer les méta-humains. Oh, joie.

Au pire, je ferais de ses rêves de présidence un tas de cendres. Même avec juste son incapacité à gérer des expérimentations, je peux le mettre au tapis. S'il va trop loin, je lui taperais sur les doigts en révélant une partie de l'histoire « Hulk ». Bien entendu, ça sera la partie qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache. À moins que je révèle que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'Abomination. Mais là, il pourrait perdre ses petites médailles. On va garder ça pour s'il dépasse les bornes. Il y a un truc à savoir sur les gens qui ont du pouvoir. Ceux qui frappent de toutes leurs forces immédiatement sont ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment du pouvoir, mais qui font comme si. Ceux qui ont vraiment le pouvoir n'ont pas besoin de montrer leur force, et ils sont trop malins pour abattre toutes leurs cartes d'un coup.

Thaddeus Ross est pire que ça. Il est une brute qui a du pouvoir. Si on le laisse faire, demain Banner sera victime d'une vivisection. Non, je n'exagère toujours pas. Ce type est un fou dangereux qui se cache derrière ses médailles. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne me connaît pas, mais il me haïra parce que je suis une méta-humaine. Si on le laisse faire, au lieu que les tentions s'apaisent, demain, il y aura une guerre avec les méta-humains, les mutants et les Inhumains d'un côté et les autres de l'autre. Ce type sera la fin de l'humanité avant même que l'être qui cherche à réunir toutes les Pierres d'Infinité arrive à atteindre son objectif. Oui, je parle bien des cailloux cosmiques qui ont la puissance de raser toute une planète. Oui, la pierre incrustée sur le front de Vision en est bien une. Non, il ne faut pas que le Secrétaire Ross l'apprenne, sinon ce pauvre Vision sera détruit pour que le général ait la Pierre de l'Esprit. Il fallait que je contacte la seule personne qui pourrait faire quelque chose immédiatement. C'est la dernière fois que je prends des vacances.

.

.

La situation était mauvaise. Tony en avait parfaitement conscience. Si Joyce avait été aux commandes, ils n'en seront pas à ce point, l'analyste était ce qu'elle était, mais, elle avait suffisamment de bouteille pour gérer cette situation comme si de rien n'était. L'ingénieur était même quasi-certain que c'était un travail qu'elle faisait toutes les semaines. Mais, elle n'était pas là et c'était Thaddeus Ross aux commandes. Le génie comprenait pourquoi l'agent du SHIELD avait levé les yeux au ciel quand elle avait appris que le recensement des méta-humains était l'idée du général. Elle avait vu le coup venir. « C'est mon boulot de savoir ». Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit ça ? Beaucoup trop. Cet homme... Stark avait beaucoup de défauts, mais, il aurait demandé conseil à avant d'agir. Et pas à n'importe qui. À quelqu'un qui avait été formé pour savoir quoi faire dans cette situation, et qui au pire lui aurait dit qui appeler.

Était-ce Joyce qui avait dit à Captain où trouver Barnes ? Non. Après Ultron, Raws s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour sécuriser leur position, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi stupide. Elle serait allée voir le Soldat de l'hiver elle-même, quoique cela puisse lui coûter. Le playboy jeta un coup d'œil discret à Rogers et Wilson. Les deux hommes étaient dans le même bureau. L'analyste aurait sans doute considéré ça comme une erreur, mais, Tony n'avait pas eu le cœur de séparer Steve d'un de ses plus fidèles soutiens alors que son ami d'enfance allait finir ses jours en prison. Le psychiatre entra en scène, et son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et n'eut même pas le temps de placer une phrase avant qu'une voix familière fît son retour. Comment pouvait-elle déjà être au courant ? Il l'ignorait, mais, il pariait qu'elle avait un des meilleurs réseaux d'informations de cette partie du globe.

-Vous avez vérifié que c'était bien le bon psy ?

La capacité de l'analyste a toujours savoir ce qui se passait n'étonnait même plus Stark. Ça faisait partie du charme et du mystère de la jeune femme.

-Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Lui demanda le génie.

-Ce que vous êtes. Dites-moi que vous avez prévu un moyen de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette pièce s'il y a une panne de courant.

Le génie passa la conversation sur haut-parleur. S'il devait profiter de la paranoïa de Joyce, autant qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir conscience de l'incapacité de l'analyste de comprendre que tout pouvait bien se passer. Pas question qu'il soit le seul à profiter du mauvais caractère de l'analyste. Elle continua son flot de questions et le silence se fit derrière lui. Non. Ils n'avaient pas fait les vérifications d'usage. Non. Ils n'avaient rien prévu en cas de panne de courant. Le playboy espéra que la situation n'allait pas donner raison à Joyce, elle serait intenable après ça.

-Combien de gardes à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas avant qu'un soupir retentit. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout savoir ?

-Ce n'est pas le seul agent du SHIELD capturé par l'HYDRA et ayant subi un lavage de cerveau pour en faire une machine à tuer, révélais-je. Comment allez-vous faire si quelqu'un dit le code qu'ils ont prévu pour le faire replonger ? Lui proposer de la barbe-à-papa ?

Le sarcasme toucha au but. Pas un seul témoin de la discutions n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge. Le milliardaire eut l'impression qu'il eut une soudaine augmentation du vent de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Attendez. Que... Commença Everett Ross avant d'être coupé par la brune.

-Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre dans cette foutue pièce !

-Vous n'êtes pas au SHIELD, Raws, lui signala Stark. Vous ne pouvez pas nous donner des ordres.

La flopée de jurons qui retendit dans la pièce indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la question. Le playboy n'en connaissait pas la moitié, et pour les autres... Disons que l'analyste a une très bonne imagination. Puis, lorsqu'elle arrêta les noms d'oiseux, son ton était beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop froid. Devant ce ton, Stark n'avait même pas le courage de penser à un sarcasme.

-S'il y a des morts, ça sera encore de votre faute, déclara-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi calme. J'arrive, essayez de ne pas faire place à votre incompétence habituelle en matière de sécurité. Ou encore mieux, ne faites rien à part suivre mes consignes, nous éviterons peut-être une autre catastrophe.

Sur ceux, elle raccrocha. Au moins, elle avait été claire et nette en disant qu'elle s'en lavait les mains. Pour une fois, il savait sur quel pied danser avec elle. Il ne fallut pas une demi-heure pour que le destin donne raison à l'analyste. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Steve et Sam étaient déjà sur le coup. Avec un peu de chances, les deux soldats réussiraient à calmer le coup. Puis une remarque de Joyce lui revint en mémoire. « Comment allez-vous faire si quelqu'un dit le code qu'ils ont prévu pour le faire replonger ? Lui proposer de la barbe-à-papa ? ». Stark savait que Steve pouvait faire le poids contre le Soldat de l'hiver, sauf que le génie savait très bien que jamais Captain America ne sera capable de tuer son ami d'enfance. Chose que Barnes n'hésitera pas à faire s'il retombait sous l'influence de son lavage de cerveau. Et comme il avait appris à la dure, ça ne servait à rien de faire quelque chose si on ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Dans un combat entre super-soldats contre le Soldat de l'hiver, Rogers avait un désavantage. Cap ne voulait pas tuer Bucky.

Lorsqu'on l'informa qu'on n'arrivait pas à contenir Barnes, le playboy sut qu'il lui faudra intervenir. Il regrettait vraiment l'absence de Joyce, elle, elle aurait déjà réussi à prendre contact avec le SHIELD et une équipe d'intervention serait déjà là. Sans oublier qu'il était sûr que l'analyste n'était pas une simple petite bureaucrate, il suffisait de l'avoir vu en Sokovie pour savoir que c'était un soldat au même titre que Wilson. Elle avait les moyens et les compétences pour régler le problème en douceur. Et tout ce que Tony avait, c'était un morceau d'armure. Il espérait que ça lui permettrait de survivre à cet instant. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus qu'une erreur de calcul, c'était l'idée que Joyce Raws avait eue raison. Il en reviendrait presque à regretter le temps où c'était le SHIELD qui s'occupait des affaires de ce genre et où il ne connaissait pas l'agent Raws. Ni son père d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait rencontré Albert Raws qu'une seule fois, quelques jours après la naissance de Jamesina. L'homme avait l'air sympathique, le genre qu'on invite volontiers à boire un café... Seulement Stark connaissait la fille, et si Joyce ressemblait trait pour trait à la parfaite petite secrétaire totalement inoffensive, elle était parfaitement capable de se battre et de manipuler quelqu'un sans même réfléchir à comment. Par conséquence, même si Albert semblait aussi inoffensif que sa petite Joy, comme il l'appelait, le génie se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Surtout que la même lueur froide et implacable brillait au fond des yeux du père et de la fille. Tony était incapable de dire lequel des deux était le plus dangereux, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on aime avoir pour adversaire. Et Thaddeus Ross avait dépassé une ligne imaginaire et était passé dans la case « gêneurs » de Joyce. Il n'avait pas besoin de boules de cristal pour le deviner.

La gorge serrée, Stark sortit de l'ombre et empêcha le Soldat de l'hiver de tuer une personne de plus. De loin, Barnes était déjà un combattant impressionnant. Lorsqu'on se battait contre lui... Tony connaissait cette façon de se battre. Joyce avait la même lorsqu'elle venait le mettre au tapis... Pardon, l'entraîner. Une distance dans le geste, comme si la personne en face de nous ne compte pas. Une fois, Raws fille lui avait dit que dans un combat, la défaite était synonyme de mort. Et que c'était pour ça que même à l'entraînement, il fallait se montrer impitoyable. Mais là, il savait qu'il pourrait dire tous les mots du dictionnaire, son adversaire ne s'arrêterait pas. « Qu'un mouvement dure quelques secondes ou une minute, restez concentrer, Stark ». C'est à ce moment qu'il cassa le pistolet, surpris, il resta figé quelques secondes, et le Soldat de l'hiver le frappa avec un morceau de l'arme. En sombrant dans l'inconscience, Tony crut entendre un soupir fatigué bien familier...

* * *

_**Oui, je recommence à couper mes chapitres aux meilleurs moments. La suite arrive bientôt, courage.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	107. 5-12 Tempête ardente

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai vu le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones. Oh punaise ! Encore un an à attendre pour avoir la suite !

N'oubliez pas : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup (oui, je suis chiante à insister)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Sirine : Merci ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 106 : Tempête ardente.**

Il y avait bien trop de silence. Juste... Oui, un léger bruit de pas. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était le bruit que faisait des objets que l'on écartait de sa route parce qu'ils étaient sur notre chemin. Puis, plus rien. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit une paire de bottes vaguement familière. Dedans, il y avait une analyste pas très heureuse d'être là. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Elle avait dit que les mesures de sécurité n'étaient pas assez élevées. Et personne ne l'avait écoutée. Il voyait déjà son visage avec son sourcil relevé et sa moue qui n'en pensait pas moins. Un instant, il se demanda si l'agent du SHIELD n'en avait pas marre d'avoir raison lorsqu'elle laissait parler sa paranoïa.

-Vous et moi n'avions pas la même définition de « ne rien faire », Stark. Qu'est-ce qui a merdé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oh... À peu près tout, comme vous aviez dit que ça arriverait. Pourquoi cette question ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était suffisamment en colère pour qu'un feu brûlant soit au fond de ses yeux, là où d'habitude, il n'y avait que le calme. Parfois, il avait vu une certaine chaleur qui faisait ressembler ces yeux à de l'eau de source. Une couleur qui était curieusement rassurante. Mais là, ils avaient la couleur d'un glacier. Stark savait que c'était stupide, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, il savait que l'analyste l'aimait bien, mais, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Mais, surtout, il comprit pourquoi certaines personnes l'appelaient « Cœur de glace ». Puis, sans prévenir, Joyce se mit à parler au sujet de la pluie et le beau temps. Au sens propre.

.

.

Stark se releva. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être à terre, par contre, je pouvais lui reprocher de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Quoique... Si avec l'agent Ross, on pouvait gérer le problème de façon intelligente, ce n'était pas le cas avec le secrétaire Ross. Nous parlons quand même du militaire qui a ordonné à ses hommes de tirer sur Banner (alors que celui-ci essayait de se faire oublier en Amérique du Sud, et que rien de notable se passait) en sachant très bien que ça allait énerver Hulk. Avec un tel homme dans l'équation, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il y ait quelque chose à sauver.

-Vous et moi n'avions pas la même définition de « ne rien faire », Stark. Qu'est-ce qui a merdé ?

Inutile de dire que je savais déjà que la réponse était « tout ». Avec Stark dans l'équation, la loi de Murphy est incontournable. La bague-taser que le génie m'avait faite pesait bien lourd à mon doigt. J'aurais pu me décharger un peu de cette culpabilité, mais, je refusais de lui avouer que j'avais falsifié des preuves pour protéger l'un des hommes qu'il traquait aujourd'hui. Mais... C'est ainsi que l'on apprend à être comme tout le monde ? En se souciant de ce que les autres pensent de nous ? Peut-être. Je m'étais toujours assise sur l'avis général. Non. Pas toujours. En y réfléchissant, j'avais eu peur que Captain ne veille plus me voir à cause de mes mensonges au sujet de James. Fury m'avait envoyée auprès des Avengers pour que je les aide et les pousse à devenir meilleurs. Peut-être que les Avengers avaient fait de moi une femme meilleure sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Stark, c'est de saison. En ce moment, c'est la même chose tous les ans.

Il me regardait sans comprendre. Tant mieux, ça lui laissait le temps de se remettre du sale coup qu'il s'était reçu. Mais, surtout, ça me laissait le temps de réaliser ce que la situation voulait dire. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à sauver. Oh, bien sûr, je pouvais sauver Steve et Sam. Mais James... Maintenant, il faudra un miracle pour qu'il ne finisse pas dans un asile psychiatrique. Et c'était l'option la plus optimiste.

-Il doit y avoir un truc avec le printemps. Ces dernières années, nos plus grosses emmerdes étaient au printemps.

-Vous exagérez, Raws, me signala le playboy.

-Avril deux mille quatorze : chute du SHIELD. Mai deux mille quinze : Ultron. Mai-juin deux mille seize : les Accords de Sokovie. Trois ans. Trois emmerdes catastrophiques qui nous tombent sur la gueule au printemps. Il faut croire que les méchants, c'est comme les oiseaux. Ça revient aux beaux jours, soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'un génie du crime arrive et veille tout casser. Stark fit un pas, et je l'empêchais de tomber. Il allait avoir un sacré bleu, c'était un miracle qu'il n'en ait pas plus. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je savais que Sharon était de mon côté, mais, elle travaillait pour la CIA, elle pourra me filer des coups de main, mais pas désobéir à un ordre direct. Que Tony... Je savais que même s'il avait signé les Accords, si on arrivait à prouver l'innocence de James, le génie regarderait ailleurs pendant que Barnes filerait.

Ça me rappelle l'époque où je faisais du Roller derby. Le plus dur n'était pas de dépasser les autres, c'était de rester sur la piste, et il était impossible de faire une partie sans avoir au moins quelques bleus. Comme à l'époque, je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne. Personne s'en sortira comme si de rien n'était, j'y veillerais personnellement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après ça, James ne pourra pas reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il lui faudra de nouveau fuir et se cacher. Je doute qu'il accepte que je le suive, et il aurait bien raison. Il faut que l'un de nous deux puissent revenir auprès de nos enfants. La vie est vache, et je sais être encore pire.

.

.

Stark savait qu'il ne pouvait pas couper à cette réunion. Il le savait parce que le Secrétaire Ross ne laissera pas passer l'occasion de montrer qu'il a dû pouvoir. Et que Joyce n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Bien au contraire, elle était le genre de personne à écraser sans remords ceux qui veulent la soumettre.

-Curieusement, tous les psychologues ayant été consultés à ce sujet ont estimé qu'avoir été torturé de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables pendant environ soixante-dix ans _est_ une circonstance atténuante. Et c'était avant qu'on aborde avec eux le sujet des lavages de cerveau à répétition. Et je ne parle même des années de tortures dont il porte encore les cicatrices, signala l'agent du SHIELD d'un ton calme.

C'est vrai qu'avec ses éléments, aucun jury condamnerait Barnes à la peine capitale. À finir ses jours dans un asile, peut-être, mais pas à mort. Et c'était un problème. Le génie avait compris que Thaddeus Ross tablait tout son futur politique sur cette affaire. Hors, si la presse venait à se savoir ce que l'analyste venait de leur révéler... Ce n'était pas bon pour le général. D'ailleurs, il venait de pâlir. Tony avait remarqué que Joyce utilisait ses connaissances comme d'autres utilisent des armes.

-Bordel ! Même non-officiellement, vous aurez pu vous renseigner ! Mais non, après quelques jours, vous êtes tellement plus malin que des gens qui traitent avec des méta-humains depuis _des années_, ironisa Raws.

Maintenant, l'ironie et le sarcasme. Et toujours sur ce ton si froid, sans la moindre petite émotion. Il y avait quelque chose de mille fois plus inquiétant chez un seul de ses mots que dans tout le Secrétaire d'État. Sans doute parce que Stark savait très bien que Joyce ne laissera jamais une petite chose comme la mort se mettre entre elle et sa survie.

-Pendant deux ans, Barnes s'est tenu tranquille. Et parce que vous avez une unique preuve qui ne tiendra jamais devant un jury, vous lui tirez dessus, résuma-t-elle.

-C'était la meilleure méthode...

-Non, Général.

La façon dont l'analyste avait craché ce titre le faisait sembler comme une insulte. C'était comme si elle l'estimait indigne de le porter. Comme si, pour elle, il ne valait pas les six lettres qui le composaient. Comme si Joyce _savait_ que Thaddeus Ross méritait aucun honneur.

-La meilleure aurait été de garder l'information pour vous le temps de vérifier qu'il n'était pas apparu dur le radar d'une autre agence. Vu son passé et le temps, une approche s'est obligatoirement déjà passée.

-Il était sur le radar du SHIELD, résuma Everett Ross.

L'expression de Joyce voulait « enfin un qui a un cerveau, alléluia ». Et c'était lui que l'on traite de drama-queen ? Le playboy connaissait suffisamment bien la brune pour savoir qu'elle était en train de jouer la comédie. Elle ne montre jamais autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Du moins, pas devant des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Hors de la sphère privée, il avait toujours l'impression que l'analyste jouait au poker tout le temps. Cette fille mentait comme d'autres respiraient.

-Depuis plus d'un an. Il nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait sur HYDRA, en échange, tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie, expliqua-t-elle.

Le SHIELD est vraiment un ramassis de petits cachotiers. Tout le monde cherche un homme, et eux, ils font comme s'ils ne savaient pas où il est. C'est Rogers qui va être heureux d'apprendre ça, même si c'était sans doute le cadet des soucis Raws en ce moment.

-Et vous le lui avez accordé, fit Thaddeus Ross comme si c'était incroyable.

-Oui et non. Disons qu'il était en liberté surveillée, expliqua comme si de rien n'était l'agent du SHIELD. Un agent gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Si on ne lui a pas mis de bracelet électronique, c'est parce que ces trucs se piratent et qu'on n'avait pas envis qu'HYDRA le trouve.

Ça se tenait. L'État faisait bien la même chose avec des tueurs. Mais, Tony savait que Joyce ne disait pas tout. Elle ne disait jamais tout. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais si on est à un moment où l'on peut lui faire une confiance aveugle, ou, si c'est un de ceux où il faut mieux porter une armure. Phil Coulson est l'Agent, Fury est l'Espion. Elle... Elle était quelque part entre les deux. Impossible de la classer dans une case bien précise. Et c'était ça qui la rendait si dangereuse. Attendez cinq secondes... Un agent gardait un œil sur Barnes en permanence ? Alors...

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Demanda Stark. Barnes, comment a-t-il fait pour échapper à votre surveillance pour poser une bombe ?

-Enfin quelqu'un qui pose la bonne question, répondit Joyce avec un air suffisant. Il ne l'a pas fait. Nous avons des photos de surveillance de lui en Pologne au moment où la bombe à exploser.

Était-ce vrai ? Avec elle, c'était même possible. Mais, il était aussi possible qu'elle soit en train de mentir. Cette fille était capable de regarder droit dans les yeux un saint et lui mentir ouvertement. Et il devait lui reconnaître qu'elle était douée pour faire douter les gens. Il connaissait personne qui pouvait dire avec certitude pour qui elle travaillait réellement.

-Cela ne change rien, conclus le Secrétaire.

-Au contraire, contre-dit Everett Ross. Si Barnes est innocent, nous courrons après la mauvaise personne.

-Quelqu'un a dit au sergent la phrase réactivant le lavage de cerveau que lui a fait subir HYDRA, argumenta Raws. La véritable question est pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils voulaient récupérer leur arme ? Proposa l'agent Ross.

-Non, trop de cafouillages, signala Sharon Carter. Si ça avait été eux, le doute ne sera pas permis.

-Pas assez d'hommes, appuya Natasha. HYDRA n'aurait pas lancé une opération comme ça sans avoir un minimum de garantie.

-Ils ont bon dos, mais, rien ne ressemble à leur méthode. Pourquoi tuer l'ancien responsable du projet Soldat de l'hiver au risque de se faire repérer ? Interrogea Joyce.

-Quand ? Fit calmement la Veuve Noire.

-Le 4 juin, répondit Raws.

-Trois jours avant l'attentat à l'ONU, calcula Carter.

-Si tu en sais autant, c'est que le SHIELD était sur la piste de ce responsable.

-C'est un des noms que nous à fournir Barnes. Vasily Karpov, informa l'analyste.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent en silence un instant. Stark pouvait sentir le flot de données qu'elles se transmettaient en silence. Ces agents du SHIELD pouvaient être terrifiant quand ils y mettaient.

-Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas, finit par déclarer Carter.

-Pas aussi parfaitement enchainée, appuya Natasha.

-C'est ce que je me tue à tenter de faire comprendre au Secrétaire, soupira Joyce. Quelqu'un veut nous faire un enfant dans le dos.

-Il faut que nous creusions cette affaire, signala bien inutilement Everett Ross.

Soit l'agent est perdu, soit il veut détourner l'attention du fait que Raws vient encore d'insulter un Secrétaire d'État.

-Et moi aller à la base du SHIELD la plus proche faire mon rapport, soupira Joyce.

-Vous ne restez pas ? Lui demanda Everett Ross.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à ne pas transmettre les informations avant d'envenimer la situation, signala la brune.

-Une bombe a été posée... Rappela le Secrétaire d'État.

Non ? Sans blague, nous n'étions pas au courant. Joyce devait penser la même chose que lui, parce que son sourcil était haussé et qu'elle se levait dans une position pleine de mépris. Le playboy était certain qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer ce sentiment envers le général. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Stark la suivit. Il avait besoin de conseil de quelqu'un qu'il savait capable de gérer ce genre de situation. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une Harley noir qu'elle avait garé sur le trottoir. La situation était telle, qu'il était certain qu'aucun policier n'avait songé à lui mettre un PV.

-Rien n'est jamais simple, Stark. Ça s'appelle la vie, lui dit-elle en attachant son casque.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour régler cette histoire. J'ai tendu la main à Rogers et il a refusé. Je conseille le Secrétaire, et il me donne un délai impossible à tenir... Il n'y a que les agents qui veulent que tout s'arrange rapidement... Expliqua-t-il.

Il n'était pas un expert des sciences comportementales, mais, il lut dans la posture de l'analyste qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça allait s'arranger. Elle marqua une courte pause avant de se remettre en mouvement.

-Cherchez le psy, lui conseilla Joyce en mettant en marche sa moto.

* * *

_**S'il y a une chose pour laquelle Joyce a du talent, c'est celle de mettre la merde.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	108. 5-13 Tempête et orage

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai vu le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones. Oh punaise ! Encore un an à attendre pour avoir la suite !

N'oubliez pas : fr . hiccup . wikia wiki / Wikia _ Hiccup (oui, je suis chiante à insister)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin fou : Oui, il sait ^^. Oui, elle l'est sans aucun doute;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 107 :**** Tempête et orage.**

Lorsqu'il revient dans la salle de réunion, le silence s'était fait. Stark n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que Thaddeus Ross était resté sur ses positions malgré les informations transmises par Joyce. Ce type ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Le génie savait suffisamment de choses pour savoir que l'agent du SHIELD n'avait pas tout dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas son genre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Phil Coulson était l'Agent. Les secrets de Nick Fury avaient des secrets. Face à Joyce Raws, on a qu'une seule certitude : elle ne joue pas franc-jeu.

-Pour qui se prend-elle ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui saurait exactement ce qui ne se serait pas passé si c'était elle qui avait organisé la sécurité de cette base, déclara Stark en lisant la liste des objets récupérés dans la planque de Barnes.

Sans faire plus attention que ça, il prit un carnet. S'il y a une chose qu'il avait apprise à force de fréquenter l'analyste, c'est que se prendre la tête sur ce qui aurait pu être ne sert à rien si ça ne nous fait pas avancer, hors, ce n'était pas la façon dont avait agi Raws qui comptait, mais, ce qu'elle avait dit. Un rapide survoltage du livret lui apprit que c'était des notes sur une vie perdue... Sur la vie de Barnes avant la guerre. Le génie marqua une pause lorsqu'il se rendit compte que deux personnes y avaient écrit. Si Joyce était restée, elle aurait pu dire qui, comment et pourquoi rien qu'avec une lettre. Mais, il n'était pas analyste. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il y avait deux écritures dans ce foutu calepin. La première était majoritairement présente. La seconde était surtout sur des post-it ou dans les marges. C'était des dates, des noms, des ouvrages de référence... Comme si... Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu aider Barnes à reconstituer les morceaux de son passé. « Vous réduisez à néant des années de travail », lui avait lancé Joyce sur le coup de la colère. Il repensa à deux choses qui étaient sur la liste et qui ne collaient pas avec le personnage du Soldat de l'hiver.

-Thé au citron et cheesecake, murmura le milliardaire. Thé au citron _et _cheesecake.

L'agent Carter le fixait il avait l'impression qu'elle avait déjà compris la situation. Natasha devait déjà avoir fait le calcul que le SHIELD ne menait pas une simple mission de surveillance concernant Barnes. Pas étonnant que Joyce soit de si mauvaise humeur, elle avait été privée de dessert. Pour un peu, le génie en aurait rit. Pas étonnant que l'analyste passe son temps sur les routes si elle essaye de créer des liens avec tous les dingues de la planète. C'était le genre de choses dont elle avait forcément reçu l'ordre. Par conséquence, le SHIELD savait où était Barnes depuis le début. Et ils n'avaient rien dit. D'un autre côté, on ne leur avait rien demandé. Pas étonnant que Joyce soit dans tous ses états si Barnes était... Était quoi ? Un témoin protégé ? Joyce avait dit que Barnes était dans une sortie de liberté surveillée. Que ce soit vrai était une idée de dingues. Le pire était que ça pouvait ressembler aux genres de choses, particulièrement tordues, que le SHIELD aime tant mettre en place. Un de ses jeux auxquels l'analyste aime tant jouer.

Rien qu'à cette idée, il sentit un début de migraine. Il se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances si c'était elle qu'il devait affronter. Dans ce cas-là, il n'aura aucune chance. Même s'il venait à gagner, il perdrait. Cette fille serait capable de damer de pion au diable lui-même. Elle faisait ce boulot depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui était aussi naturel que respirer.

.

.

J'avais menti. Je ne me suis pas rendue à la base du SHIELD la plus proche. Je suis allée retrouver Steve et Sam. Comment savais-je où chercher ? Parce que lorsque j'avais appris pour l'ONU, je leur ai envoyé une liste d'endroits où planquer James en Europe. Et je savais très bien lequel de ses lieux correspondait le mieux à leurs besoins du moment. Un endroit où on ne leur posera pas de questions. Un endroit discret que seuls des paumés fréquentaient. Un endroit où l'on pouvait emprisonner le Soldat de l'hiver si on possédait une force sur-humaine. Je finis par voir comment ils l'avaient installé.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas insulter Steve et Sam. Ils faisaient preuve de prudence et s'assurant que James ne puisse pas s'enfuir ou les attaquer. Et il valait mieux que ce soit sa prothèse qui soit coincée dans cette machine que sa main naturelle. Je le regardais sans rien dire. Je savais que ça voulait tout dire et que Sam était en train de faire le rapprochement que Steve avait déjà fait. Je savais que c'était un risque. Je savais qu'HYDRA avait la mauvaise habitude d'implanter des codes pour réactiver leur lavage de cerveau. Pourtant, je n'avais pas voulu voir que James pourrait en avoir un. J'avais nié une vérité parce qu'elle me dérangeait. Je m'étais laissée attendrir. Une erreur fatale. Pourtant... Oui, pourtant, même en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, je fermerais de nouveau les yeux. Si on me laissait une chance de tout recommencer, je demanderais de revenir ce soir-là, dans mon appartement, moins d'un mois après la chute du SHIELD. Je serais incapable de l'effacer de ma vie.

-C'est comme vivre avec une bombe dans le cerveau, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Personnellement, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporte déjà pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sorte mes vêtements, alors qu'on puisse prendre le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps grâce à quelques mots... La résistance de James me surprendra toujours, là où je m'arrangerais pour manger des pissenlits par la racine, il tient de coup. C'est sans doute pour ça que je tiens tant à lui. S'il y a une personne dont je suis certaine de la survie quoiqu'il arrive, c'est bien lui. Même le changement d'une loi de la physique ne pourra pas l'empêcher de survivre.

Sans réfléchir, je fis un pas hésitant vers lui. Je n'avais pas peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il me verra. Je savais déjà que James serait à la fois exaspéré et amusé par ma capacité de plonger à pieds joints dans la merde, en ayant parfaitement conscience de le faire, et, sans un regard en arrière. Mais j'avais peur. Et il ne fallait pas trois neurones pour comprendre pourquoi. Lorsque nos chemins se sont croisés après la Chute du SHIELD, je ne savais pas qu'il avait échappé au contrôle d'HYDRA, mais, je ne me rappelais pas de notre première rencontre.

_La pluie me glaçait jusqu'aux os et je ne courrais pas pour vivre. Je courrais parce que j'étais totalement incapable de mourir avec dignité. Une autre se serait résignée, aurait baissé les bras devant les blessures que je subissais déjà, mais pas moi. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature. Je suis biologiquement incapable de mourir avec dignité. Une fois morte, mon comportement héroïque me servira à rien, même pas de paillasson. Tant pis pour mon souffle court. Tant pis pour mon sang qui salissait mes vêtements. Tant pis pour ma coiffure. Tant pis pour mes chaussures. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance si je pouvais survivre rien qu'une minute. C'était tout ce que je souhaitais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Juste une toute petite minute pour m'échapper de ce piège. Une minute pour rester en vie._

_Soudain, il eut un bruit. Un coup de tonnerre. Un son assourdissant. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup, stoppée en plein mouvement, avant de tomber, comme un oiseau chutant sans prévenir. Une douleur vive me transperça de part en part. Une odeur métallique emplit l'air et un battement frénétique remplit dans mes oreilles. Le froid s'emparait lentement, mais surement de chacun de mes muscles. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, et, avec cette goutte, je pleurais tout ce que je ne vivrais pas. Alors que ma vue se brouillait, une silhouette s'avançait vers moi._

Je fermais les yeux devant la violence de ce souvenir. Le problème avec une mémoire comme la mienne, c'est qu'il y a peu de choses que l'on oublie. J'avais forcé mon cerveau à se souvenir de ce que j'avais vécu ce jour-là, et je ne pouvais plus l'oublier. Je n'avais pas peur de James, je savais qu'il ne me fera jamais rien, mais, j'étais terrifiée par le Soldat de l'hiver, le bras armé d'HYDRA. Il m'avait tué une fois, et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau s'il voulait réessayer une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, je me savais capable de le tuer. Mais, dans un combat à arme égale, c'est lui qui gagnera parce qu'il est plus doué que moi. C'est un soldat, je suis une analyste. Il m'attaquera alors que je lui tendrais un piège. À la réflexion, j'ai une ou deux chances de survie, ce qui n'est pas mal.

-Joyce... M'appela Rogers.

Son ton était inquiet, je me doutais bien pourquoi. Je savais que je venais d'avoir un bug. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il faut croire que mon stress post-traumatique n'est pas aussi bien guéri que je le croyais.

-Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais.

À la meilleure façon de tuer l'homme que j'aime. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est la seconde fois que j'y pense... Et que dans mes cauchemars, j'ai encore l'impression d'être couverte par le sang d'Edward. Pourtant, si la situation se représentait, je tirais quand même et le tuerais. Je le savais comme je savais que si je le devais tuer James, je n'hésiterais pas. Pourrais-je me le pardonner ? Non, mais, je le ferais quand même. Et après, je cacherais ma peine et m'obligerais à tourner la page.

-Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous... Me coupa, de nouveau, dans mes pensées Captain.

-Vous ne savez rien, Steve Rogers.

-Je sais quelque chose. Je sais que vous faites passer votre devoir avant tout. Je sais que vous l'aimez.

-On dit qu'on est amoureux lorsque l'on veut passer tout son temps avec quelqu'un. Je suis raide digne de mon lit.

Un instant, il me regarda comme s'il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie d'être vivant me classer. Qu'il ne cherche pas, je suis un cas unique, et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une chance pour l'Humanité. Les gens comme moi ne sont pas fiables, on ne sait jamais quand il nous prendra l'envie de poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos. Même si ce n'est pas mon style. Moi, je suis plutôt la personne qui manipule quelqu'un pour qu'il se poignarde tout seul. À une époque, j'étais aussi celle qui n'avait pas peur des coups, mais... Mais, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de jouer avec ma vie comme ça. Il est loin de temps où je pouvais faire remonter les couilles du Soldat de l'hiver sans me préoccuper plus que ça des conséquences.

-Nous sommes seuls.

Ne soyez pas aussi déprimé que ça, Rogers. Pour quelqu'un qui est seul, vous êtes bien entouré. Moi... Moi, je voudrais ne pas être ici. Je voudrais revenir à l'époque où il n'y avait que Carl et Sharon dans ma vie. J'avais la nostalgie de mon nombrilisme. Mais, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. J'avais vieilli, j'avais grandi. Sans doute trop vite pour une personne de mon âge, mais j'avais changé en deux ans. Je devais ça à James qui m'avait fait découvrir que je pouvais toujours vivre et non simplement survivre.

-Tant que Thaddeus respecte les règles, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir directement, dis-je sans y croire vraiment.

-Je comprends.

Menteur. Rogers est vraiment le pire menteur de cette planète. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse agir contrairement à nos convictions. Barnes n'est pas la seule personne que je dois protéger. Si je me faisais trop remarquer, je mettrais en danger le SHIELD. Je ne pouvais pas faire preuve d'égoïsme. Oui, c'est bien moi qui dis ça. Oui, c'est du foutage de gueule international. Je suis la personne la plus égoïste de cette ville. Pour une fois que je veux me montrer raisonnable et penser aux conséquences de mes actes, on ne peut pas me lancer la pierre, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire attention à ce que les autres pensent de moi ? Enfin... Les autres, c'est vite dit. Les seuls avis qui m'intéressent vraiment sont ceux de James, Lulu, Sia et, étrangement d'Elsa. Les autres, je peux me faire à l'idée qu'ils me regardent de travers.

-Ce qui reste du SHIELD commence à peine à se remettre de la réapparition d'HYDRA, argumentais-je.

Je suis égoïste, et je l'assume. C'est moins pire que Rogers qui est incapable de regarder d'un autre point de vu que le sien. Il veut protéger James. Je dois protéger ma famille. Avec les Accords, Coulson n'a pas besoin d'un agent qui se fait remarquer. Mais, il y a une question dont la réponse est effrayante : pourrais-je sacrifier James pour pouvoir retourner auprès de mes filles ? Oui. Mille fois oui. Ça ne sera pas le premier de mes amants que je chasse de ma vie de façon définitive. Mon portable sonna, et je décrochais pour éviter le reste de la discutions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais connasse ?

Voilà une voix grave bien familière. Morgane Drake, mon mercenaire préféré et devant James. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est pire que moi. C'est une jeune femme charmante, draguant tout ce qui est vivant et jurant comme un chartrier. Il y a deux chances sur trois que cette phrase soit pour moi. Au son du klaxon, ce n'est pas pour moi. Quoique... Elle me connaît. Ça ne me ressemble pas ce relâchement. D'habitude, je tire mon épingle du jeu avant que la situation dégénère autant.

-Hé, joli cul ! T'as eu où ton permis !

-Dans une pochette-surprise ? Proposais-je sachant que sa dernière remarque ne me concerne pas.

-Pouffiasse ! Y a des trucs qui explosent, une situation catastrophique et un terroriste qui te pourrit la vie et tu ne m'invites même pas à venir jouer avec toi ?

Là, c'est pour moi. Étrangement, je me sentis sourire. Tant qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas, c'est une femme comme je les aime. Dans le cas contraire... Disons que je continuerais seule. En gros, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire mine de perdre cette partie où elle me laissera tomber comme une vieille bouse d'éléphant. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je fais pareil à sa place. Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je m'en prends à une innocente.

-Hé ! Miss menteuse ! J't'cause.

Elle l'a fait exprès. Elle sait que j'ai horreur quand on mange la moitié des lettres. Elle cherche à me mettre en rogne. Vous savez le pire ? Ça marche plutôt bien. Comment vais-je pourvoir l'utiliser ? Elle est maligne, il va falloir que je lui tende un piège pour qu'elle fasse exactement ce que je veux. Oui, je ne suis pas gentille, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

-Hélas, fis-je. On t'a laissé sortir de l'asile ? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Note à moi-même : m'assurer que j'ai encore tous mes doigts lorsque je lui aurais parlé face-à-face. Elle ne se rend pas forcément compte qu'elle est en train de faire les poches à quelqu'un. Ensuite... Ensuite, il faut que je voie avec Sharon mes options et que je trouve un plan d'attaque. Je sentis une douce chaleur montée en moi. Pour la peine, envolée la fatigue. J'avais oublié pourquoi je fais ce boulot : parce que ça me plaît de faire des coups tortus matin, midi et soir.

* * *

_**L'étau se ressert tout au tour de Joyce, malgré un chapitre qui tourne en round. Oui, je sais, je suis chiante à faire monter la pression dans mon blabla, mais, si je ne le faisais pas, ça vous inquièterait.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	109. 5-14 Tempête surprise

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que j'ai dû retard, mais, pour ma défense, je n'avais pas accès à un ordinateur pendant une semaine, et plus un seul chapitre d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 108 :**** Tempête surprise.**

Morgane Drake n'était une bonne fille. Oh, bien entendu, elle n'avait rien à dire sur le mot « fille » lorsqu'on parlait de draguer tout ce qui bougeait, c'était plutôt le mot « bonne » qui posait problème. Elle est présomptueuse, rabaissant tous ceux qu'elle ne juge pas à la hauteur et qu'elle vainc... Elle n'avait de code moral, mais, il y avait peu de choses qu'elle refusera de faire pour gagner. Enfin, il y avait une seule chose : utiliser les peurs des autres. Pour elle, le faire était quelque chose de lâche et de misérable. Elle aurait dû prendre de haut son interlocutrice pour ça. Cette femme était capable du pire et faire chanter quelqu'un ne lui posait aucun problème. La majorité des personnes la connaissant avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne sera jamais quelqu'un sur qui ont peu compter en toute circonstance. Le seul problème était que Joyce Raws n'était pas une femme que l'on méprise si on veut survivre. On ne l'aime pas non plus. En réalité, lorsqu'on a affaire à elle, il ne faut dormir que d'une oreille, et encore, elle peut quand même arriver à vous surprendre. Combien de personnes s'étaient laissées piégées par son air de petite poupée fragile ? Combien avait été incapables de voir au-delà du stéréotype de la parfaite secrétaire avant qu'elle ne les détruise ? Beaucoup.

Morgane Drake savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais, elle savait que malgré son absence de code moral, il y avait bien pire dans ce monde. Elle, au moins, n'était pas Cœur de glace, le monstre caché sous le lit des autres monstres. Ce cauchemar était assis en face d'elle et mangeait tranquillement un cheesecake comme si de rien n'était. Joyce Raws pouvait tromper beaucoup de personnes, mais pas elle.

-Mademoiselle Drake, j'aurais besoin d'une diversion.

Morgane savait qu'elle allait se faire avoir. Une seule personne sort gagnante à tous les coups des plans de cette femme. Pourtant, elle allait accepter et son interlocutrice le savait déjà. Pourquoi faire cette putain d'erreur de merde ? Parce que la mercenaire détestait s'ennuyer et que si elle disait oui, elle allait avoir une occupation pour plusieurs mois. Sans oublier que la vie était plus intéressante quand les Raws foutaient leur merde.

.

.

Le plan était simple. J'allais infiltrer une mercenaire dans un centre-antiterroriste international pour qu'à mon signal, elle foute la merde. J'ai définitivement perdu l'esprit, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée. Je croisais les doigts mentalement. Il fallait que je trouve Sharon. C'était son plan, elle avait intérêt à me filer un coup de main. Bon, d'accord. Carter m'avait juste dit ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était à moi de lui donner l'occasion. Vu mon passé, je n'avais pas de quoi paniquer. Sauf, que pour la première fois, je faisais mes conneries à visage découvert. Je déteste la lumière, je préfère mille fois être dans l'ombre.

-Mademoiselle Drake m'accompagne comme consultante.

Et elle bave sur vous. Bon. Au moins, ça, c'est clair. Pas de commentaire, merci bien. De mon côté, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un ou deux cadavres. Non, ce n'est pas une image. Il faut que je me calme. J'ai déjà fait pire. Je suis exactement ce dont on a besoin que je sois, comme toujours. C'est mon boulot de m'adapter. Même si... Avoir des enfants m'a vraiment ramolli. Avant, faire exploser cette base ne m'aurait pas poser de problème, et là, j'essaye de faire le moins de dégâts possibles. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Vu la situation, nous avons besoin de délicatesse, pas de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, ça, ça sera en ultime recours. Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme un déclic. Je retrouvais mes repères. Je fus de nouveau parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation.

-Stark, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Il était temps que je revienne dans le jeu et que j'arrête de me laisser porter par les évènements. Si je dois tomber, autant le faire avec classe. Il est temps de mettre en route le plan G. G, comme « Game Over ». Pour qui ? Telle est la question. Même moi, je ne l'avais pas, c'était le tout pour le tout. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'en cas d'échec, je disparaîtrais. C'était en prévision de ce plan que j'avais envoyé mes filles, Elsa et ma belle-mère se cacher sous une fausse identité. Si je ne peux pas gagner, alors, je ne serais plus là pour ramasser les morceaux.

.

.

Ludovica n'était pas une idiote. Sa maman ne cessait de dire qu'elle était même très intelligente pour une petite fille de son âge. Elle ignorait ce que ça voulait dire, mais, il y avait au tant de fierté que de tristesse dans les yeux de sa maman quand elle disait ça. La fillette ne savait donc pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa maman en était contente et triste. Comment pouvait-on être les deux ? Elle ne le savait pas, ça devait être un truc de grand. Donc, elle n'était pas bête, et elle avait bien vu qu'Elsa et grand-mère Marlène (Sa maman avait recraché l'eau qu'elle buvait la première fois que Lulu avait appelé sa mamie comme ça, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais, ça avait bien fait rire papa), bref, Elsa et grand-mère la regardaient bizarrement. Au début, elle avait cru avoir fait une bêtise, mais, elles regardaient aussi Jamesina de façon étrange. Sia était un tout petit bébé, elle dormait, mangeais, jouait, dormait, mangeait, parlait le bébé, jouait, dormait, riait, mangeait, et c'est tout. Ce n'était donc pas ça le problème. Mais quel était-ce ?

Sa maman lui avait demandé d'être forte, comme si maman savait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Lulu s'était accrochée à sa petite sœur et avait décidé de la protéger, comme le lui avait demandé maman, mais, la fillette savait ce que « soit forte » veut dire. Sa première maman lui avait dit ça avant de la cacher et de lui dire de ne pas sortir et ne pas parler. Les méchants étaient venus. Ils avaient fait du bruit et sa première maman était tombée par terre. Puis, les méchants avaient fouillé la maison. Un des méchants allait ouvrir le placard où elle était cachée quand il eut encore ce bruit qui avait tué sa première maman. Puis, on avait ouvert la porte et son papa, Bucky, lui avait parlé gentiment. Il lui avait juré que personne ne lui fera de mal, et pour l'instant, il avait tenu parole.

Elle aurait bien voulu que son papa soit là et qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer comme lorsque les méchants avaient tué sa première maman. Elle voulait aussi que maman Joyce la regarde et lui murmure qu'elle la protégera toujours. Mais, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient pas là et quelque chose de très grave était en train de se passer. Elle le savait. Mais maman et papa reviendront. Parce que papa est papa et que sa seconde maman est très forte.

.

.

Albert Raws n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait impressionner. Il avait vu trop de choses pour cela. Pourtant, l'incompétence de Thaddeus Ross le laissait... Nous allons dire perplexe pour rester poli. S'il avait su, il aurait mis Jake Andersen sur le coup, entre deux maniaques de l'autorité, l'affrontement aurait pu être amusant. Oui, ça aurait pu si sa fille ne s'était pas retrouvée entre deux feus. Il connaissait suffisamment Joyce pour savoir qu'elle allait bientôt craquer et se mettre à tirer dans le tas. À vrai dire, n'importe qui ayant une seule once d'intelligence signalera que les Accords enfreignent les Droits de l'Homme. Mais, la situation était telle qu'il fallait attendre pour le faire.

Trop de tension, pas assez de temps... Il savait déjà comment ça allait finir. Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse. Même si Joyce reste loin de l'affrontement, elle perdra. Pour laisser ce constat le démoraliser, il devait se faire vieux. À une époque, il faisait son travail et arrivait à ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. Ça lui avait coûté deux mariages et l'amour de ses fils. Peu des années, il avait cru avoir perdu sa fille, mais, elle avait attendu patiemment qu'il lui revienne. Elle avait douté, mais, jamais renoncé. C'était sa fille, sa petite fille chérie...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se battra pas parce que c'est son devoir. Il se battra parce qu'il avait une bonne raison de la faire, et que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourra plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il voulait revoir sa fille lui sourire. Il voulait une autre journée à Central Park avec Joyce et ses enfants. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il choisisse le bon camp, sauf, qu'il n'y avait pas de bons camp. Il y avait juste de mauvaises décisions à prendre.

C'est en haussant les épaules qu'il se servit un verre de whisky. S'il devait créer du chaos, autant en profiter pour s'amuser, dans son métier, il avait si peu de distraction...

.

.

Elsa était nerveuse. La jeune fille n'était pas idiote, et, elle avait reconnu le Soldat de l'hiver. Qu'il soit un tueur ne la surprenait pas, à près tout, il lui avait lui-même dit qu'il était devenu un mercenaire grâce à Joyce. Ce mot « grâce » aurait dû la mettre sur ses gardes, mais, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Une faute qu'elle ne devra plus faire à l'avenir. Bref, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il ait tué. Lorsque l'on fait la guerre, même celle des autres, on tue des gens. Non, ce qui la surprenait, c'était que personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre le père des filles et Barnes. On parle d'un homme qui est dans tous les livres d'histoire, nom d'une limace violette ! Pas de l'inconnu du bar en face ! Elle repensa à un truc que sa patronne lui avait dit : « Les gens voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir ». Dans le cas présent, c'était vrai. Deux ans. Il n'avait pas eu se cacher, personne s'attendait à ce qu'il vive une petite vie tranquille entre deux boulots pour le SHIELD. Si elle devait être honnête, il y a encore quelques mois, elle ne l'aurait même pas reconnu si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue. Mais, elle avait changé. Une phrase surprise l'avait fait changer.

Elle entendait encore Joyce dire ces quelques mots : « Elsa ne sera pas aussi douée que moi, elle sera meilleure ». Il y avait tellement de fierté dans ces trois derniers mots. Une fierté... Comme celle d'un parent fier des performances de son enfant. Une fierté, comme elle aurait voulu l'entendre dans la voix de son père. Mais curieusement, ça ne l'avait pas gêné que ce soit la brune qui éprouve cette fierté. Au contraire. Elle s'était enfin sentie à sa place. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. En plus, depuis ces mots volés, elle avait la sensation que l'analyste sera toujours fière d'elle quel que soit son choix de vie. Ce sentiment de sécurité si agréable...

Et c'est pour protéger ce sentiment qu'elle se donnait tant de mal pour que Lulu et Sia ne voient pas leur père roulé dans la boue. Elles étaient sa priorité, elles étaient la preuve que Joyce croyait en elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir même si c'était dur. Trop de personnes comptaient sur elle... Bien entendu qu'elle avait peur de faire une erreur. Au début, elle avait cru que Marlène Raws sera là pour la surveiller, mais la vérité était différente. Marlène était là uniquement pour que les gens n'appellent pas les autorités à cause de trois mineurs laissés sans surveillance.

On sonna à la porte et la jeune fille sursauta. Devant l'heure avancée, elle eut un instant peur que ce soit son père, avant de se raisonner. Elle était protégée par monsieur Raws et par Joyce, elle risquait rien. Et même si c'était lui, que pourrait-il faire ? Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Joyce l'avait fait émanciper avant de l'envoyer ici. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise par l'aspect de son visiteur. L'homme avait entre quarante et cinquante ans, et, il était la représentation parfaite du représentant de commerce. Pour un peu, Elsa serait tombée dans le panneau, mais, elle vivait dans la même maison que Joyce Raws, la représentation physique de la parfaite secrétaire. Cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, comme Joyce était tout sauf inoffensive.

-Mademoiselle Andersen ? Je suis Phil Coulson, j'aimerais vous parler de quelques choses.

* * *

**Hé hé. Oui, je suis contente de moi. J'arrive à mettre du suspense deux fois dans le même chapitre. C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort, mais, c'est comme ça que vous aimez Hiccup.**

**À la revoilure.**


	110. 5-15 Amicalement tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai une petite question. Je n'ai presque plus de reviews. Est-ce parce que mon histoire est moins bien, que c'est les vacances, ou que vous avez la flemme de me payer mon travail ? Parce que oui, les reivews sont le seul salaire que touche les auteurs et les traducteurs de fanfictions, et en ce moment, je ne touche qu'une ou deux reviews par chapitre alors qu'avant j'en étais à six. Alors, je m'inquiète. Si vous avez une idée pour améliorer mon histoire, je suis ouverte à la discutions.

Beaucoup d'auteurs arrêtent leurs histoires parce qu'ils ont l'impression que personne les lient. Alors, sauvez une fanfiction et postez une review, ça prend que quelques secondes et ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 109 :**** Amicalement tempête.**

J'avais l'impression de me répéter. C'était sans doute vrai, mais, je devais gagner du temps avant que ce soit de bon moment. Lorsque l'on s'apprête à gagner un aller-simple pour le Raft, on ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Se montrer plus maligne ne suffit pas, il faut être encore plus intelligent que ça. Il faut être capable de manipuler une personne pour lui donner mauvaise conscience tout en le poussant à continuer dans la même voie. Bref, il faut être capable de détruire quelqu'un qui nous fait confiance. La routine, quoi.

-Ce n'est pas juste une question de droit, Stark. Vous vous rappelez de ma réaction lorsque vous m'avez forcé la main pour rentrer dans la vie de Lulu ?

-Je ne...

-Non. Vous vouliez juste que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais, ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Dans le fond, ces Accords sont une bonne idée, mais dans la forme ? Si on les applique tel qu'ils sont, je n'ai même pas le droit de conduire si je ne signe pas. Et pourquoi ? Pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle et que je n'ai pas demandée. Ce n'est pas une « prothèse » que je peux retirer. C'est mon sang, c'est mon corps, c'est mon ADN... Contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas arrêter d'être une méta-humaine. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Et c'est dur d'être mise au pied du mur après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour rendre ce monde plus sûr. Oh, bien sûr que je m'y attendais, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais ce qui fait de moi un être à part, ce n'est pas un carquois que je peux remiser dans un placard. Ce n'est pas une intelligence qui m'ouvre toutes les portes. C'est un sérum, qui combiné à mes gènes, me permet d'être quasiment certaine se survivre à n'importe quelle blessure. Dans mon cas, je ne peux pas prendre de retraite. Je suis piégée, et pour une fois, je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Mes chaînes sont mon propre corps.

-Oui, je pourrais signer, mais, je perdrais le contrôle sur la manière dont mes pouvoirs seront utilisés. Signer veut dire renoncer à mon libre-arbitre. Ce n'est pas pour rien si le seul méta-humain dans le même cas que moi qui ai accepté de se plier aux Accords est mi-robotique mi-organique. Les autres préfèrent attendre chez eux qu'on vienne les arrêter. Oui, dit comme ça, c'est particulièrement horrible, mais c'est la vérité.

Mais aucun ne se laissera emmener sans faire d'histoires. Personne veut perdre sa liberté alors qu'il n'ait rien fait. Les gens qui ont écrit les Accords ont oublié ce détail. Tout le monde n'a pas des pouvoirs qu'on puisse enfermer dans un placard et les oublier. Sans compter que les gens les plus dangereux sont ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Ai-je quelque chose à perdre ? Techniquement oui. Mais dans les faits ? Je m'étais arrangée pour que ce soit juste ma liberté, une chose que je pouvais récupérer tôt ou tard.

-Il fallait que quelqu'un signe, mais, il fallait que quelqu'un refuse de le faire.

-Comme Steve ?

-Steve ne joue pas selon les règles du jeu. Il veut faire les siennes sans se soucier des limites.

-Contrairement à vous.

-Oui.

Je suis une vilaine menteuse. Moi, je fais partie de ceux qui dictent les règles, que ce soit par mes actes ou par ceux de mon entourage. Je me suis fait une place à la force du poignet, j'avais appris comme faire pour être au sommet. Il y avait plus haut que moi, mais, je pouvais au moins tirer une ou deux ficelles plutôt que d'être un simple pion.

-Mes filles... Je ne suis pas la mère biologique de Lulu, alors, il y a une bonne chance qu'elle ne soit pas comme moi, mais, Jamesina... Ce n'est un bébé. Un bébé dont les deux parents sont des méta-humains. Un bébé qui a de fortes chances d'hériter de nos particularités génétiques. Je n'ai pas voulu ça pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, je dois me battre pour qu'elle est le fondamental droit d'avoir un libre-arbitre.

Toujours un même combat. Me battre pour que quelqu'un puisse être libre. Toujours. J'ai l'impression que c'est un combat sans fin, mais, si je ne le fais pas, qui s'en donnera la peine ? Stark ? Laissez-moi rire, il est en train de trahir ce pourquoi il s'est battu il y a quelques années.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison, si ce n'était pas le cas, vous seriez déjà en train de me contre-dire.

-Je prépare peut-être un contre-argument foudroyant.

J'eus un sourire indulgent. Dans la vie, il faut savoir signaler à l'autre que l'on sait qu'il nous raconte des mensonges sans le lui dire ouvertement. J'avais commencé à tendre la première toile composant mon piège, et il s'était laissé prendre. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de suivre les ordres de Thaddeus Ross. Mais, avant, je devais le mettre dos au mur.

-Vous avez fait un choix. Vous avez choisi d'être un « méchant » de cette histoire, lui murmurais-je d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Mais vous savez quoi ? L'enfer est pavé de bonnes attentions.

-Et vous ne croyez pas qu'il y ait de mauvais côtés, me fit remarquer Stark.

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est que les Accords sont un nid à emmerdes qui ne va pas tarder à exploser détruisant tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand je levais la main. Deux personnes s'étaient planquées pour parler. Non, ce n'était pas Stark et moi. Je tendis un peu l'oreille. Oooh. Thaddeus Ross et Sharon semblaient en grande conversation. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur mes lèvres. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à pourrir la vie d'un gros con. À pas de loup, je m'approchais à pas de loup pour mieux entendre. Mon milliardaire favori fit comme moi. Je crois l'avoir contaminé.

-L'agent Raws est une dragonne avec un instinct de louve qui ne sait même pas quelles lettres composent le mot « pitié » lorsqu'on la contrarie, tenta d'expliquer Sharon. Et ça va la contrarier.

-Alors, ne lui dites rien avant que ce soit fait.

Pour un peu l'agent treize aurait lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi personne la croyait lorsqu'elle disait que j'étais dangereuse ? Ah oui, parce que je semblais tout sauf dangereuse. Tant mieux, c'était plus simple pour moi de tourmenter mes victimes dans ces conditions.

-Ça ne va pas lui plaire, fit Sharon.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas me plaire ? Intervins-je en faisant sursauté l'agent Ross.

Oui, j'étais de retour. Et comme la Team Rocket, c'était pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Entre Thaddeus qui est con mais difficile à surprendre et Everett qui n'a jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme moi, j'avais de quoi m'amuser. Sharon, elle, elle était juste blasée. En tout cas, je connaissais assez le gus pour savoir quel est le problème.

-Non, vous n'enverrez personne dans le dos de Stark, fis-je en secouant le doigt devant le général de la même manière qu'on le fera pour prévenir un vilain garnement.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Mais nous sommes devant un nouveau Harlem. Ça serait dommage que les journalistes s'en rendent compte, signalais-je à Thaddeus.

On va rester sur les prénoms, parce qu'avec deux Ross dans les pattes, dans le cas contraire, on va s'en mêler les pinceaux. Et je ne le menace pas, je dis juste un fait. Il a merdé à Harlem, et je suis au courant de tout puisse que c'est bibi qui a réparé les bêtises. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, et vous voulez savoir le pire ? Je ne m'amuse jamais autant que lorsque je suis méchante et sans cœur. Lorsque le général voulut répliquer, j'étais déjà partie. C'est de sa faute, il a cligné des yeux, et c'était trop tentant. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'agent Carter, elle avait également filé. Comment le savais-je ? Parce que nous le regardions toutes les deux sur un écran de contrôle. Pas un de la base, l'un qui venait d'une caméra que j'avais installée lors de ma précédente visite. Ai-je déjà dit que la sécurité de ce lieu laisse à désirer ? Tant mieux pour moi.

-Stark sait que tu voyais régulièrement Barnes. Il croit que c'était uniquement professionnel, m'avertit Sharon.

-Alors, il ne dira rien.

-En es-tu certaine ?

-Je suis en train de parier ma vie dessus.

Et plus que ma vie d'ailleurs. J'étais en train de parier l'avenir que j'avais cru réussir à arracher au destin. Non, en réalité, ce n'était pas un pari. Je renonçais à lui. Jamais je n'aurais de vie normale, pour moi, « normal » sera toujours un cycle de lave-vaisselle, pas quelque chose pour moi. Les gens comme moi n'avaient pas le droit d'happy-end. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un doux rêve, mais pas pour moi. J'avais deux filles fabuleuses, mais, les quelques mois où j'avais pour réellement participer à leur vie... Un rêve. Et vu la situation, ça ne sera pas demain la veille que j'aurais de nouveau le droit à toucher ce rêve du bout des doigts. Je sais que normalement, je devrais être dévastée par cette conclusion, sauf que... Je ne sentais rien à ce sujet. J'avais des regrets pour l'enfance de mes filles qui allait ressemblait à la mienne, mais, c'est tout. Le fait de sacrifier mon propre avenir pour quelque chose que je pensais juste... Ça me laissait totalement indifférente.

-Je vais faire une grosse connerie, Sharon...

-Pire qu'à Pékin ?

-Et nettement plus drôle.

-C'est pour ça que tu as fait venir Drake.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

C'est surtout que je ne connais pas meilleure fouteuse de merde que Drake lorsqu'elle est motivée. Entre ça et la note qu'elle ne manquera pas d'envoyer à Coulson même si elle s'est invite toute seule, j'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle rentre en scène pour me donner les quelques minutes dont j'avais besoin pour me tirer d'ici sans me retrouver au Raft.

-Je dois passer un coup de fil, prévins-je Sharon.

-Zut alors, je suis devenue momentanément sourde.

Malgré la situation, j'eus un petit sourire devant cette réplique. Elle passait trop de temps avec moi. Pauvre Tony, s'il savait ce qui l'attend avec une fille comme elle dans son équipe. Je composais un numéro sur mon portable, et il ne fallut qu'une sonnerie pour que mon correspondant décroche.

-Drake, j'aurais besoin de vous.

-Mmm...

-Il me faut une diversion.

-Et ?

-Il faut que vous draguiez Tony Stark.

-Yes, chef !

Ça y est, le signal du début de l'opération est lancé, maintenant, c'est chacune pour soit. J'ai peut-être oublié de prévenir Drake du fait que je n'allais pas l'aider à sortir. Cette fille est dangereuse. Encore plus que moi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à défaut de respecter les règles, j'ai un code de conduite auquel je me soumets. Elle, elle n'en a même pas. Elle pourrait travailler pour le pire des salauds juste pour affronter quelqu'un qu'elle en estime digne. Par chance, nous n'avons pas encore dû travailler l'une contre l'autre, sinon, je crois bien que je l'aurais tué. Au sens propre. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle m'en veille après qu'elle rendra compte qu'elle est la diversion de ma diversion. Cette fille a la rancune encore plus tenace qu'une mouche sur le cul d'une vache.

* * *

_**Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite quel est le plan de Joyce et en quoi il consiste, mais, moi, je l'adore ^^.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	111. 5-16 Code tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai du retard, mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai eu une panne d'internet. Pour faire court, on est entrain d'installer la fibre dans mon village, sauf qu'en donnant un coup de pelleteuse, les techniciens ont arraché le cable téléphonique. J'ai donc passé quelques temps à aller sur internet grâce à mon portable, mais, je ne pouvais pas poster.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 110 :**** Code tempête.**

Nous sommes dans la merde, nous sommes, nous sommes dans la merde ! Et une, et deux, et trois, merdeuh ! Je chante bien. Non, c'est faux, il n'y a que les orages qui trouvent que je chante bien. Pour résumer la situation, il est l'heure que je me casse après avoir cambriolé une base sur-protégée (tousse) internationale. Everett Ross est un homme bien. Courageux, patriote, incorruptible, essayant de faire de son mieux... Mais, il me tenait le bras (si, si, il me retenait vraiment par le bras pour pas que je me tire) et m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ross, c'est purement professionnel, lui assurais-je avant de l'assommer.

Ça, c'est vrai, et, c'est sur ces mots, je filais, j'avais rendez-vous à l'aéroport. Pas pour aller combattre un escadron de la mort, mais essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Bon. Il restait un peu plus de vingt heures à Stark et il y avait un secrétaire à la Défense qui envoyait déjà ses gros bras. Dommage pour eux que je ne joue pas franc jeu. Sharon non plus d'ailleurs. J'espère que je lui ai offert assez de temps pour agir. J'espère aussi que mon Karma va se calmer et que je ne vais pas croiser Drake, elle sera capable de me suivre, puis de me tirer dessus quand elle comprendra que je l'ai manipulé. Comme si elle était la seule dans cette situation.

Petit conseil, si vous voulez partir d'une base après avoir attaqué l'un de ses responsables, ne courez pas. Faites comme si tout allait bien (même si une catastrophe est en train de détruire votre vie). Si vous réussissez à faire ça, vous passez tous les contrôles sans aucun problème. C'est testé et efficace à quatre-vingts pour-cents. Si ça ne marche pas... Courrez, bordel ! Ou planquez-vous. Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis en train de ramper dans un conduit d'aération. Encore. Pourquoi ça se finit toujours de la même manière ? Parce qu'il y a cette putain de loi de Murphy, quelle question !

.

.

Du bout des doigts, je retirais une toile d'araignée de mes cheveux. Ça, c'est un truc que l'on ne montre jamais dans les films. Je ne comprends pas les scénaristes, il y a peu de choses plus sales qu'une bouche d'aération, pourtant, il n'y a que dans les films d'horreur où l'on y voit de la poussière. Sans voir réellement ce qui se passait dehors, je regardais par la fenêtre. Le temps filait bien trop vite. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, je me sentais enfin en sécurité. J'avais l'impression qu'un avenir où je pourrait vivre comme tout le monde était possible... Mais les Accords avaient changé la donne, et je m'étais laissée surprendre. Une erreur de débutante. Sur ce coup-là, je m'étais relâchée. Quelle belle connerie. J'avais commencé à croire que ma vie pouvais devenir quelque chose... Quelque chose de commun, normale... Pas ennuyante, pour une femme comme elle, ça avait même été reposant. Seulement, son avoir n'était pas d'avoir une belle maison blanche et un chien. Non, son avenir était d'aller à droite et à gauche, de ne jamais rester à la même place plus que quelques mois. Une vie comme celle...

Comme celle des militaires américains. Voilà ce qui me manquait, je devais choisir entre avoir une famille et mon travail parce que rien n'était prévu pour permettre aux agents du SHIELD de combiner les deux. Si je réussissais à convaincre... Je savais que Coulson serait pour, mais, il y avait ses conseillers à convaincre. Il lui fallait un dossier en béton, un dossier qui leur montera que ça pourra être un gain pour l'agence. Combien d'agents avaient-ils quitté ce boulot parce qu'ils voulaient une famille ? Combien devait cacher la leur et tremblé en cachette de peur que leurs ennemis apprennent leur existence ? Beaucoup, et j'en faisais partie. Je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais choisir, et je savais déjà ce que je choisirais. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, loin de là.

Je fermais les yeux et sentis des larmes brûler sous mes paupières. Aucun véritable choix est facile. Tous demandent un sacrifice. Si je faisais mon devoir, je perdais mes filles. Si je restais avec elle, je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir baissé les bras et abandonnés alors que l'on avait encore besoin de moi. J'entendis une porte qui se déverrouille et des pas avancer dans l'appartement.

-Tu es assise sur mon canapé blanc avec tes vêtements plein de poussière.

-Ton appartement ressemble à une publicité pour Ikéa. Il manque de vie, argumentais-je.

-Et tu es volontaire pour le salir.

-Tu as planqué ton savon.

-Sinon, comment aurais-je pu me venger ?

-Sharon, ne mens pas, tu as adoré chaque instant.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais souris, mais, pas aujourd'hui. Même moi, je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais à bout de force. Trop fatiguée, trop impliquée, trop, trop, trop. La coupe était pleine. J'avais déjà besoin d'une pause avant toute cette histoire, mais là, c'était encore pire. Si je faisais un truc d'un côté pour arranger la situation, quelqu'un faisait l'inverse de l'autre. J'avais besoin d'aide, mais, surtout, j'avais besoin de pouvoir de me dire que je pouvais dormir sans que le monde implose.

-Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois, Joyce ?

Je ne la regardais sans répondre. Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Ça faisait des heures, ou bien des jours, que je courrais partout sans même prendre le temps de boire à café, alors, dormir... Je devais reconnaître que ça n'arrangeait surement pas mon humeur. Je n'eux pas besoin de dire un mot, elle avait déjà compris ma réponse. Sans écouter mes vagues protestations, elle m'aida à m'allonger, et avant que je réalise, je m'étais déjà assoupie en pensant à quel point c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur son sommeil.

.

.

Des lunettes de soleil visées sur le nez, je regardais droit devant moi. Les vêtements que je portais étaient trop grands pour moi, ça m'apprendra à être plus petite que mes amies. J'aurais dû emprunter un truc à Drake, elle fait à peu près la même taille que moi. Je regardais Sharon pendant qu'elle conduisait. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi détendu, sans doute, parce que comme moi, elle n'était pas faite pour suivre des règles stupides. Je haussais un sourcil en voyant la voiture de notre contact arrivée. Mais où est donc la caméra cachée ?

Lorsque l'attention de Steve fut occupée par Sharon, je descendis de la voiture. Je passais à côté de lui sans qu'il me remarque. L'amour rend idiot et imprudent. Je le sais, il m'était déjà arrivé de baisser dangereusement ma garde parce que James était là. C'était l'une des règles du jeu : si on veut toujours être sur ses gardes, on aime personne. Si on aime, on prend le risque de perdre quelque chose de plus précieux que notre propre vie. C'est triste, mais, c'est comme ça. Sans oublier que c'est la raison que quatre-vingts pour-cents des agents du SHIELD sont des célibataires endurcis vivant sans attache. C'est moins dangereux aussi bien pour nous que pour nos proches.

Au moment où Sharon embrassait Steve, j'eus un grand sourire de connivence plaqué sur les lèvres. Ils sont trop mignons. Au moins, j'étais en accord avec James et Falcon qui se foutaient également de la gueule du Captain. Sans un mot, je me glissais sur la banquette arrière de la pauvre épave où s'entassaient déjà deux soldats. Le manque de place me ramenait des années en arrière quand, durant une mission, Coulson et moi avions dû voyager dans un camion de déménagement remplis... Et qu'il y avait plus de place pour mes pauvres petites jambes.

-J'ai légèrement assommé le supérieur de Sharon pour lui permettre d'aller piquer vos armes, expliquais-je à Wilson et James en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

À la réflexion, c'est la chose la plus normale dans ma vie. C'est le jour où je ne fais pas des conneries pour masquer des choses encore plus graves qu'il faudrait que je m'inquiète. Nous étions dans une petite voiture, en fuite et rechercher par toutes les forces de l'ordre. Je suis la plus petite du lot et j'ai à peine la place pour mes jambes. Mais, vous savez le pire ? Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. À cet instant, alors que ma main était dans celle de James, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment eu peur de le perdre. Je savais qu'après tout ça, rien ne sera plus comme avant, mais, je voulais croire qu'on pourrait encore dire « nous » sans que ce soit un pauvre rêve sans espoir.

.

.

La femme ne daigne même pas lever le nez de son magasine. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Les personnes les plus inintéressantes de cette histoire n'étaient même pas là. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Raws. Ça ne se faisait pas de mettre dans la merde quelqu'un de se tirer. Quoique... Si, ça se faisait même très bien. Dans ce monde fait d'ombres et de manipulations, si on se fait avoir, c'était qu'on le mérite.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Mademoiselle Drake...

-Pour une fois dans sa vie, Raws s'assoit sur son devoir et agit purement par intérêt personnel. Pour moi, c'est plus intéressant de voir comme elle va s'en sortir que d'agir.

-Je pourrais...

-Que dalle. Je suis cent pour-cent humaine, Rossichounet !

La brune se mit à curer ses ongles avec un couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait sorti de-il-ne-voulait-même-pas-savoir-où-parce-que-le-service-d'ordre-l'a-fouillé-bordel. Morgane savait quand il fallait jouer ou non, et elle savait autre chose : Raws n'aimait pas perdre quand c'était purement professionnel, alors quand ça virait au personnel... Il fallait mieux ne pas être la personne sur sa route.

-Et puis, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. Si je vous aide, ça ne sera pas du jeu.

Le général se retourna vers la blondinette qui servait d'amie à Raws. Drake savait ce qu'il lui voulait. Il y en a deux qui ne vont pas apprécier la blague, même si Drake était certaine à quatre-vingts pourcent de savoir qui avait cambriolé l'endroit où avait été stocké les armes confisqués à Captain América et à ses amis. On pouvait bien cracher du venin sur elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas l'un des duos infernaux du SHIELD.

-Carter, vous les accompagnerez.

Pour le coup, Morgane aurait bien ri, mais, elle était trop occuper à imaginer quelle vengeance Raws pourrait sortir de son cerveaux déranger pour faire payer ça au militaire. Et elle ne parlait pas forcément de la fille. Des deux, Joyce était sans doute la moins dangereuse. À près tout, elle avait un code moral, elle.

* * *

**Voici un chapitre un peu court, mais qui fait avancer l'histoire.**

**À la revoilure.**


	112. 5-17 Tempête de feu

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! J'ai une demande à vous faire. Voilà, je suis entrain de réfléchir à plusieurs idées de bonus. La première, ça serait des réponses à vos questions. Alors, je vous demande de me bombarder de questions pour que je puisse y répondre à dans un bonus (vous avez le droit à toutes les questions qui vous passe par la tête). Oui, je m'engage à répondre à toutes.

En ce moment, j'ai dû mal à écrire, mais c'est normal. C'est juste que je sais comment va se terminer cette partie et que je ne suis pas pressée d'y être. Oui, vous allez encore me haïr. Non, je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 111 :**** Tempête de feu.**

J'enfilais ma veste. Si les garçons le permettent, je ne vais pas attendre qu'on nous tombe dessus pour me changer. Sans oublier que contrairement à certain, je peux me fondre dans la masse avec mes vêtements de combat. Je levais la tête quand je vis une camionnette arrivée. Les renforts sont là. On ne sera pas de trop pour aller affronter un escadron de la mort. J'avais l'estomac noué. Pas comme avant un combat, mais, quand il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'avais raté un truc, et maintenant, je savais quoi. Une armée de Soldat de l'hiver. Déjà qu'un me donnait des insomnies, alors plus… James n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'ai encore des sueurs froides au souvenir de notre première rencontre. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'une partie de lui me terrorise la nuit, lorsque je suis seule et dans le noir. Ça le détruirait. Et le pire dans toute cette foutue histoire était que je pouvais demander de l'aide à personne. Pour une fois que j'envisageais cette option de moi-même… Vous ai-je déjà dit ce que je pense de la loi de Murphy ?

Étant des fugitifs, nous devions être plus que discrets, hors une escouade d'agents du SHIELD, ça se remarque, surtout quand ça commence à faire exploser des trucs. Connaissant Coulson, il fera plutôt exploser la base en Sibérie qu'y envoyer des agents. Ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes à mettre la vie des siens en danger quand il peut l'éviter. Et il pourra l'éviter. Ou alors, ce qui le connaissant est possible aussi, il aura encore son réflexe de prendre sous son aile les pauvres petits chiens abandonnés. Aussi marrante que puisse être l'idée de faire une évaluation psychologie à une bande d'assassins qui s'est portée volontaire pour devenir des armes… Non, non, non merci, sans façon.

Alors que les autres parlaient, une alarme retentit dans l'aéroport. Je savais déjà ce que ça voulait dire avant que le Captain exprime le fond de notre pensée commune. J'avais l'estomac encore plus noué que l'instant d'avant. Nous avions quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'important à faire, pourtant, nous aillions nous retrouver à nous taper les uns sur les autres. Si vous voulez mon avis, la vie est une grosse vache et nous, nous sommes bien cons de rentrer dans son jeu. Personnellement, je prendrais bien Rogers et Stark et cogneraient leur tête l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur ego se dégonfle. Parce que oui, mesdames et messieurs, au-delà de la question de savoir si les Accords sont justes ou non, s'ils sont un bien ou un mal, s'ils sont justes ou non, nous avons surtout affaire à une bataille d'ego entre deux super-héros. À croire qu'il n'y a pas de choses plus importantes que de savoir qui a raison et qui a tort quand il n'y a pas de « bons » camps et que tout le monde va être perdant.

-Stark.

-Ou pire, fis-je sobrement.

Oui, mesdames et messieurs, l'optimiste du groupe, c'est moi. On parie combien que la chose que ce cher général Ross ne voulait pas que je sache va bientôt tomber sur nos petites gueules ? Ou pas. Il y a Everett Ross pour le contre-balancer. Ce type est un homme bien avec des patrons de merde, mais, il était aussi honnête que peu l'être un agent de la CIA. Je poussais un soupir résigné. Si seulement le monde était peuplé d'Everett Ross, j'aurais moins de boulot et je serais actuellement avec mes filles et mon homme.

-Cap, si l'aéroport est bouclé, vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour éviter qu'un type bien attentionné de l'armée vous tue, signalais-je.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Monsieur Lang, si j'ai besoin d'un cambrioleur, je vous ferai signe, mais, en attendant, ne mettez pas en doute mes compétences professionnelles, répondis-je au nouveau venu sans même le regarder.

-Pour quel genre de boulot, on a besoin de savoir pirater un aéroport ? Insista le voleur.

-Celui où il faut un master en mensonge et trahison, lui répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire plein de dents.

Je tournais les talons et allai me mettre en position. J'avais du travail qui m'attendait. Je n'eus pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre un dernier commentaire de Lang. Un sentiment de regret me transperçait la gorge. Je n'allais pas pouvoir les accompagner. Steve le savait, je le savais. J'allais permettre à l'équipe de survivre, mais, j'allais me sacrifier. Je pense que James n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre. J'espérais juste que ça serait au moment du décollage. Finir en prison ne me posait aucun problème vu que j'étais certaine de ne pas y rester longtemps. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Aucun d'entre eux avait un père capable du pire, ou un patron sur-protecteur. Ils avaient autant à perdre que moi, sinon plus, mais moi, j'avais un filet de secours. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas bien, mais, c'était comme ça. Si l'un de nous devait tomber entre les mains des Ross, il fallait mieux que ce soit moi, j'avais plus de chance de m'en tirer que les autres.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, je la trouve plus flippante qu'un commando de la mort.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, lui répondit Clint.

Comment voulez-vous que je passe pour une gentille quand mes amis me traitent de méchante ? Ne répondez pas, je sais que mon objectif, c'est qu'on fasse une statue à mon effigie pour la bombarder de fruit pourris. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et compris quelque chose en croisant le regard de Clint, lui aussi avait compris qu'ils partiraient sans moi. Comment voulez-vous passer pour quelqu'un sans cœur quand tout le monde comprend que vous allez vous sacrifier pour l'équipe.

.

.

Elsa était nerveuse. En court, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre, trop préoccupée par la situation. Aussi rassurant que c'était montrer Phil Coulson, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais, elle savait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Joyce l'avait prévenue que tôt ou tard, elle voudrait renoncer, mais, si elle le faisait, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Fuir n'était pas une option envisageable pour l'analyste. La preuve, elle était partie en Europe le plus tôt possible pour faire face à la situation à côté de son compagnon. Ça avait quelque chose de beau et de tragique. Deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer qui se battent pour vivre ensemble malgré tout… Bon. La vérité devait être moins belle, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait comprise, c'est que rien n'est aussi beau que dans les livres. Il y a toujours une part d'ombre au tableau.

Elle aurait voulu entendre sa mère lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais, si elle craquait maintenant, elle risquait de compromettre la sécurité des filles. Et ça… Cette idée lui était insupportable. Pour une fois qu'on lui laissait sa chance, elle n'allait pas tout mettre en l'air parce qu'elle avait envie qu'on lui mente. Elle était adulte, elle était capable. Sinon, jamais Joyce lui aurait confier ses enfants, jamais Coulson lui aurait proposé un travail au SHIELD. Elle pouvait tenir le coup. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle devait. Elle pouvait continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien même si le monde ne tournait plus round. Elle pouvait le faire et elle le devait.

Ça ne sera pas facile, mais, elle devait faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Joyce l'avait regardé tristement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était prête à tout. Rien ne peut nous préparer à l'attente.

.

.

Le temps était idéal pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'était même parfait, pourtant, l'agent treize n'était pas à l'aise. Cet ordre était le contraire de ce pourquoi elle était rentrée dans la CIA. Certes, elle l'avait déjà fait, mais, ce n'était pas une raison. Il y a une différence entre tuer un boucher et un homme qui avait été transformé en arme contre son gré.

Sharon se mordit la lèvre. Le général Ross l'avait envoyé ici dans un seul but : éliminer une menace. Une menace pour qui ? Joyce avait raison, tant qu'il avait eu la paix, il n'avait pas fait de vagues, bien au contraire. Il avait commencé à faire des dégâts que lorsqu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Comme avec Banner. Ross avait délibérément envoyé des soldats lui tirer dessus en sachant que ça allait déchaîner Hulk. Ce type avait bon être un membre du gouvernement, c'était aussi un fou dangereux bien pour dangereux que ne l'était Barnes. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Alors, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Parce qu'elle avait décidé d'être la taupe au sein de la CIA qui aidera Steve. Et parce qu'elle avait besoin de renforcer sa couverture. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle est une espionne. Elle fera ce qu'elle doit faire pour réussir sa mission, et sa mission était de rester et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ross de façon discrète et sans se faire prendre. C'est le problème lorsque l'on est un agent double, on est partagé entre nos convictions et ce que l'on doit faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se re-concentra sur sa cible.

À cette distance, elle était certaine de réussir son coup. Un tir, et toute cette histoire est finie. Un tir, et bye-bye Bucky Barnes. Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle pouvait faire pleins de choses, mais pas abattre un innocent. Surtout quand cet innocent avait des enfants qui attendaient son retour. Carter pouvait même dire qu'il avait une femme. Et pas du genre à ne rien dire si on tue son homme. Joyce ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Quelle importance d'avoir un jour le pardon d'une femme qui pourrait nous tuer sans le moindre remords ? Parce que sous ses airs de glace, Raws avait un cœur, un cœur qui avait déjà été brisé par un homme qui l'avait payé de sa vie. Une femme capable de ça était capable de traquer et tuer sa meilleure amie pour venger l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sharon le savait. Elle savait que si Steve venait à mourir, elle ne trouverait le repos qu'une fois le coupable mort. Elle le savait, pourtant, elle avait pris le risque de l'aimer, tout comme Joyce avait fait la folie d'aime Bucky Barnes. À cet instant, elle décida qu'elle ne tirera pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne le tuera pas. Elle pourra le blesser, le forcer à se retirer de la partie. Connaissant Joyce, elle ne devait pas être loin, l'analyste le conduira dans une plaque du SHIELD, et tout ira bien. Certes, l'agent treize perdra son boulot, mais, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

.

.

Le boulot était fait, mais, comme les Avengers étaient des petits malins, ils se tapaient dessus au lieu de se concentrer sur le vrai problème. Si ça continue comme ça, j'allais partir toute seule pour la Sibérie, ça leur fera les pieds. Si vous voulez mon avis, certains super-héros sont pires que des gosses. C'est sur cette pensée que je commençais descendre l'escalier pour emprunter le quinjet, pourquoi je ne prends pas le mien ? Parce que c'est le mien justement. Vous croyez sincèrement que nous sommes allés dans cet aéroport par hasard ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?

Soudain, j'aperçus un truc. Qu'est-ce que… C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? Mais oui, mais oui, c'est bien un grominet. Attendez. C'est quoi ça ? Oh oh oh. Non, je ne me prends pas pour le père noël, c'est juste que je viens de repérer un truc qui ne me plaisait pas, mais, pas du tout. Il était temps que je fasse mon entrée. Je sortis mon fusil et me mis en position de tir. Comme à mon habitude, je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir et je mis en joue ma cible. Elle ou moi, moi ou elle. C'est la triste loi du jeu auquel nous jouons. Même si je la connaissais, elle n'avait aucune chance, je suis Cœur de glace après tout. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour moi. Moi, je suis une méchante que tout le monde prend pour une gentille.

* * *

**Oui, je ne suis pas gentille de faire une fin comme ça, mais, vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part ? J'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux rien que pour vous faire cette surprise, alors on dit quoi ?**

*** Se baisse pour éviter le jet de projectiles ***

**Mais de rien, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous faire ça ^^.**

**À la revoilure.**

*** Part en courant se planquer avec une réserve de chocolat ***


	113. 5-18 Tempête de sang

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous demande de me bombarder de questions pour que je puisse y répondre à dans un bonus (vous avez le droit à toutes les questions qui vous passe par la tête). Oui, je m'engage à répondre à toutes.

Maintenant, parlons d'un sujet qui fâche. Il y a vingt-sept personnes qui suivent cette histoire (ce qui est très bien), vingt-cinq personnes qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris (je vous aime, tout comme ceux qui me suivent), et j'ai une moyenne de cinq reviews par chapitres. WTF ?! Puis-je vous rappeler que les reviews sont le seul salaire que touche un auteur de fanfiction, et que même un message pour dire « j'aime » ou « je n'aime pas » fait plaisir ? Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre, mais une de temps en temps. Je vous remercie pour avoir lu mon coup de gueule jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin Fou : Tu veux dire que pour te surprendre, il faudrait que je fasse un chapitre sans fin vache ? Mais, ça ne sera pas drôle ^^. De plus, n'ayant plus de chapitres d'avance, je poste les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écris ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 112 :**** Tempête de sang.**

Albert Raws était un homme calme. Trop calme vous diront certains. Il y a une seule chose qui mettait tout le monde d'accord sur son compte, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'émotion pour être aussi calme. Ce n'était pas faux, il était totalement incapable d'émotion non-extrême. Il est un passionné, et il avait transmis ce trait de caractère à deux de ses enfants : Antonio et Joyce. Mais ça, peu le savait, car peu osaient imaginer qu'un homme comme lui puisse avoir une famille. S'ils savaient...

La majorité des gens l'avait fréquenté de près ou de loin vous dira qu'un être aussi calme cachait quelque chose. Ces mêmes personnes vous diront que ça cachait un cœur de pierre, un homme qui n'a rien d'autre dans sa vie que son boulot. Un homme capable du pire juste pour avoir raison. Un homme tout sauf sympathique. Ces gens avaient raison. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Il l'avait volontairement laissé de côté pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Il n'avait pas non plus de sentiments. Dans le fond, il n'avait qu'une seule épouse, qu'une seule maitresse à laquelle il pouvait tout sacrifier, une seule passion : sa nation.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait encore plus que son pays : sa famille. Il pouvait bien ne pas être un bon père, mais, il aimait ses enfants. Il avait sans doute mérité une nomination pour le prix du pire mari, mais, il avait aimé ses femmes. Il était un grand-père absent, mais, il aimait ses petits-enfants. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le bien des États-Unis, il l'avait également fait pour offrir aux siens une vie meilleure. Oui, il aimait sa famille, mais, à sa façon.

C'est une chose que peu de gens savaient. Ce qu'il savait encore moins, c'est, que depuis longtemps, il avait une préférence pour sa fille Joyce. Elle était sa petite princesse. Il avait bien conscience qu'il lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, mais, c'était sa fille. Sa seule fille. La seule de ses enfants à n'avoir jamais renoncé à l'aimer. Également, la seule qui pouvait l'accepter exactement comme il était sans arrière-pensée. La seule qui pouvait le comprendre, car elle devait faire les mêmes choix. Et il était fier d'elle. Fier qu'elle ait réussi à le dépasser sur de nombreux points sans jamais faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il allait appeler alors que son interlocuteur était en plein déjeuner officiel. Et vous savez le pire ? Il faisait partie de ses personnes à qui on répond toujours quel que soit le moment de la journée. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro que certains auraient tué pour avoir. Lui, il l'avait simplement demandé. Seuls les idiots pensent que le véritable pouvoir de ce pays est à la Maison Blanche, et, il n'est pas un idiot.

-Passez-moi le président.

Pas la peine qu'il dise qui il était. Le secrétaire allait voir le numéro et comprendre quoi faire. Lorsqu'on le mit en attente, il chronométra. Si ça mettait plus de trois minutes, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il continue à patienter. Non, il n'était pas une bonne personne. Mais, personne n'avait le droit de faire le moindre tort à sa petite fille adorée. Personne. Pas même lui. Alors, ce Thaddeus Ross qui détruisait l'avenir de sa petite… Inutile de dire qu'il lui réservait le chien de sa chienne. Il eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'on transférait son appel directement au bureau ovale.

Voilà le vrai pouvoir. Celui de faire accourir les autres alors que cela ne les arrange pas. Si sa fille avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute comparé à l'un des méchants d'une de cette série… Games of Thrones, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. À quel personnage déjà avait-elle dit qu'il ressemblait sur certains côtés ? Ah oui, au père Lannister. Oui, celui qui se faisait tuer dans ses latrines, Albert avait fait quelques recherches pour comprendre le sourire en coin de cette chère Elsa. Il avait avoué avoir commencé à regarder cette série en s'attendant au pire pour finir par presque (presque parce qu'on parle de lui, quand même) crier de frustration au dernier épisode de la saison six, mais là n'est pas la question.

Il était temps qu'il prouve au monde à quel point il lui était aisé de détruire des espoirs de carrières et d'envoyer dans un trou noir l'avenir d'une personne. Ah non, ça, ça faisait longtemps que tout le monde savait que ça lui était facile. Dommage, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrivera à faire comprendre à quel point il pouvait être en colère lorsque l'on touche aux siens. À moins qu'il laisse ce plaisir à Joyce. Il faudra qu'il voie ça avec elle. En tout cas, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais, il faut bien la préparer.

.

.

Elle avait une ouverture. Sharon n'avait peut-être pas le talent de Barton ou Joyce pour atteindre une cible, mais, elle était suffisamment douée pour atteindre sa cible. Si elle tirait, jamais elle pourra espérer de pardon. Joyce n'oubliera jamais. L'agent 13 se sentait déchirée entre ses ordres, et son devoir. Il eut un coup de feu au loin, et un regard lui apprit qu'elle n'aurait pas à choisir. Le tireur venait de mettre hors d'état son fusil. C'était un tir remarquable, et elle ne connaissait que trois personnes capables un tel exploit. La première, Barton, était en train de se battre avec Natasha. Le deuxième, Barnes, qui était sa cible, était également occupé à se battre. La troisième... Sharon regarda attentivement au tour d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Joyce se tenait droit et parfaitement visible plus haut qu'elle, mais, parfaitement à porter de voix.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu le visais ?

Pas besoin d'explications, Joyce avait déjà compris qui Sharon devait abattre. Et, rien qu'au ton utilisé, l'agent 13 était prête à parier que l'analyste savait aussi pourquoi. On pourrait croire que Raws était blessée par son acte, mais, elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était le fait que Sharon ait hésité qui comptait aux yeux de l'analyste. Et que la question de l'agent du SHIELD n'avait pas pour but de signaler à l'agent de la CIA la stupidité de la situation, mais de lui offrir une ouverture pour ne pas avoir à désobéir à un ordre direct.

-J'ai des ordres, répondit Carter.

-Moi aussi.

Des ordres… Sharon doutait que Coulson lui eût dit de foutre la merde, mais, il avait dû lui dire de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Un ordre suffisamment vague pour que Joyce accepte de le suivre en essayant de ne pas faire tout exploser en vole. Et la blonde ne doutait pas qu'elle fût entre Joyce et la réussite de sa mission. Ce n'était pas la place idéale. Ce qui la sauvait, c'était que Raws l'aimait bien, sinon, elle serait déjà morte. Elle le savait, Joyce le savait. Tout comme l'analyste savait que l'agent treize n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage.

-Que va-t-on faire de ce problème ?

-Une bouffe samedi en huit ? Proposa Joyce.

-Ça me va.

Encore une phrase qui voulait tout dire. Joyce signalait à Sharon que quoiqu'il advienne, elle sera toujours son amie. Et par sa réponse, l'agent treize lui avait répondu qu'il était de même pour elle. C'est bon à savoir que malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer, il y avait toujours quelqu'un prêt à nous pardonner et nous accorder sa confiance sans poser de questions.

-Comment vont les filles ?

-Tu les connais. Lulu va me reprocher d'avoir frappé sa marraine.

-Et elle va me reprocher de taper sur sa mère.

Un petit sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Joyce. Les deux femmes savaient qu'elles avaient juste reculé l'inévitable. Maintenant, le combat commençait. Raws sauta de son perchoir pour lui tomber lourdement dessus. Sharon eut juste le temps de se préparer à l'impact avant de recevoir une cinquantaine de kilos de femme voulant la mettre au tapis. L'agent treize savait que son amie ne lui fera pas de cadeau, Joyce ne mettra pas tout son savoir-faire en coups tordus pour lui faire du mal, mais, elle ne la laissera pas partir comme ça.

.

.

Une partie de moi me disait que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, qu'il s'agissait de Sharon, l'autre me disait de faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Je choisis une option entre les deux, j'allais me contenter de la frapper sans la tuer. Un juste-milieu qui éloignera les soupçons d'elle quant au « vole » des équipements de Steve, Wilson et James. Quelle tragique comédie nous étions en train de jouer.

Ma meilleure amie et moi, nous étions occupées à nous entre-tuer quand un « Yahoo ! » nous interrompit. Je regardais Sharon, elle me regarda. Elle avait la lèvre en sang, je sentais que trop bien ma joue. Elle était décoiffée et je soupçonnais les cheveux bruns qu'elle tenait dans son poing de provenir de ma pauvre petite tête. Il semblerait qu'un affrontement tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux à virer au simple crêpage de chignon. Pour une fois, je veux bien reconnaître mon manque de professionnalisme flagrant. Toutes les deux, nous nous remîment sur pied. Par chance, la scène n'avait pas été filmée, sinon, je serais morte de honte. Attendez, là, je dis n'importe quoi. Il faut avoir de la dignité pour mourir de honte, hors, j'ai jeté la mienne aux oubliettes depuis bien longtemps…

Oh la salope ! Sharon a profité que je ne la regardais plus pour tenter de m'assommer. Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? Cette fille me fréquente trop. Les coups tordus, c'est ma spécialité, pas la sienne. Qu'elle en fasse, c'est comme si je me battais à la loyale. Impensable ! Pourtant, c'est bien ma Sharon. Mon bébé est devenu une grande fille. Avec un sourire mauvais, je lui jetais une grenade qu'elle arriva à envoyer loin de nous in-extremis. Elle répliqua en me tirant dessus. Oui, à balle réelle. Franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi de notre part ? Nous sommes amies, c'est qu'on a forcément un ou deux points communs.

Pour ne pas vous mentir, ni elle et moi n'y mettions tout notre cœur. Je le sais parce qu'elle est meilleure au corps-à-corps que moi, tout comme elle doit bien se douter que je ne sois pas à fond, parce que je ne lui fais pas la moitié des vacheries que je fais d'habitude lorsque je me bats. À vrai dire, nous faisons le minimum syndical, tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'on ne nous accuse pas de trahir la cause que nous servions. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Pourais-je aller jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi faire ? Il me suffisait de la mettre hors-jeu.

-Pardonne-moi, la suppliais-je dans un souffle en sortant un poignard.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait. Elle savait que je ne pourrais jamais gagner dans un combat en corps-à-corps avec elle. Il me fallait donc la sortir de l'équation si je voulais m'en tirer. Elle savait, tout comme elle comprenait où je voulais en venir. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'elle accepte et me pardonne une nouvelle fois la faute que je ferais envers elle.

-Si on accepte aucune faute de l'autre, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, me répondit-elle en sortant à son tour une lame.

J'eus un sourire triste. La vie est une salope, et nous nous étions bien trouvées. Et j'avais la réponse à ma question. Je ne pouvais pas. Peut-être qu'à une époque, j'aurais pu, mais pas là. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Un faux pas. C'était la seule solution pour que nous nous en tirions. Alors, je baissais légèrement mon arme, tout juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être assez rapide. Ensuite, je me protégeais en mettant ma main libre en position de parer l'attaque. Une douleur le traversa. Ce combat était fini, et je venais de renoncer à la victoire pour que Sharon puisse encore se regarder dans un miroir. Non, je ne suis pas gentille. C'est juste que je n'aurais pas supporté la culpabilité si l'agent treize aurait dû porter ce poids. Je connais un certain général qui venait de dépasser les bornes. Tôt ou tard, je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Et juste parce que je suis la fille de mon père. Et c'est par sa faute, ma meilleure amie vient de me planter un couteau dedans. Oh, la salope. Dire que c'est ma meilleure amie, ça en dit long sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose qui me console, c'est que Sharon va se reprocher de m'avoir blessé pendant des jours. L'avantage d'être moi, c'est que dans le cas inverse, ça serait le cas juste une heure ou deux, le temps de passer à autre chose.

* * *

**Je déteste décrire des combats. C'est bien une chose que je ne sais pas faire à l'écrit. Dans ma tête, je vois la scène, j'entends les vannes, mais sur le papier… Rien, Nada.**

**À la revoilure.**


	114. Bonus 2 : Réponse à vos questions

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2), Daredevil (saison 1)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et le voici ! Le bonus numéros 2 qui répond à toutes vos questions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonus 2 : Réponses à vos questions.**

_Merci à Funambulle, Nam', Feux-Follet d'avoir participé._

En introduction, je tiens à m'excuser, mais, je n'ai toujours pas fini l'écriture du prochain chapitre, ce qui explique pourquoi je poste ce bonus cette semaine et non la semaine prochaine comme je l'avais prévu au départ. Je sais que bons nombres d'entre vous vont vouloir me tuer, mais, voyez le bon côté de la chose, au moins, ça prouve que je fais de mon mieux ^^. Aie ! Qui a envoyé cette banane ?

**Q : Pourquoi ne publies-tu plus un chapitre par semaine ?**

Deux mots : page blanche. Par chance, je sais où je veux aller, donc je brode, mais, cela demande du temps et j'en ai beaucoup moins d'avant. Sans oublier que n'aillant plus de chapitres d'avance, je finis de rédiger, je corrige et je publie.

**Q : Combien reste-t-il de chapitres avant la fin de la partie du Civil War ?**

Bonne question. La réponse est : pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai toujours pas terminer de l'écrire (d'où le bonus qui me fait gagner une semaine de répit). Et pour ceux qui ce le demande, il y aura au moins une autre partie après.

**Q : Sais-tu la fin d'Hiccup ?**

Euh… Pour être franche, j'ai plusieurs scénarios possibles. La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est que je ne sais même pas quand je vais terminer d'écrire Hiccup. J'aime les Happy End, mais, comme j'essaye de respecter l'univers Marvel, l'ambiance n'est pas au fin joyeuse. Sans oublier que les fins « tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil » ont tendance à me faire hurler. D'ailleurs, au final, j'ai écris très peu de fics où la fin est parfaitement heureuse, il y a souvent une ombre au tableau quand la fin ne fait pas pleurer. Je pense que je ferais un truc entre les deux.

**Q : Joyce va mourir, c'est ça ? Vu tes commentaires en début et fin de chapitre depuis quelques temps, je pense que oui ... Si c'est oui, attends toi à une cargaison de tomates, salades et petit pois volants :D**

Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. J'ai déjà écrit six fins différentes, et dans trois d'entre-elles, Joyce mourrait. On va dire que c'est du cinquante-cinquante. En tout cas, rien n'est pour l'instant définitif. En réalité, j'écris beaucoup au feeling.

**Q : As-tu déjà pleurer en écrivant un chapitre ? Si oui quand.**

Lorsque j'ai tué Carl. Je pleurais même en corrigeant le chapitre, et à chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre, j'ai la larme à l'œil. Ça a été sans doute le moment le plus difficile à écrire pour l'instant.

**Q : Quel personnage ne pourras-tu pas tuer pour le besoin de l'histoire ?**

Lulu et Sia. Je suis désolée, mais non, rien que l'idée me donne la nausée.

**Q : Quand es-tu la plus productive au niveau de l'écriture ?**

Quand je suis censée travailler mes cours.

**Q : Comment découpes-tu tes chapitres ?**

J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils fassent entre deux pages et demi et quatre pages, ce qui fait des chapitres entre deux et trois milles mots. Ce n'est pas seulement pour donner du suspense entre chaque chapitre, c'est surtout parce que je préfère poster régulièrement qu'un grand chapitre tous les un ou deux mois. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, il n'y a pas un chapitre par semaine, mais, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais, je suis victime du syndrome de la page blanche et entre le boulot et les cours, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Alors, des « petits » chapitres me permettent de compenser tout ça.

**Q : S'il n'y avait pas de super-héros, quel serait le personnage le plus fort de ton histoire ?**

Coulson. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Parce même entouré de personnes ayant des super-pouvoirs alors qu'il en a aucun, il arrive à tous les battre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_**Q :**_** Quel est le film préféré de Joyce ?**

V pour Vendetta. Simple, net, efficace, tout est dans le titre.

**Q : Prévois-tu une suite du genre « vingt ans plus tard » ?**

Je ferais peut-être, je suis bien peut-être, un ou deux bonus sur ce thème si je trouve l'inspiration, mais, oui, j'y pense. Pour l'instant, ça sera plutôt un truc du genre « Lulu et Sia découvre que leur mère a sa photo dans les livres d'histoire à cause de la Guerre Civil des Avengers, c'est flou et juste quelqu'un en arrière plan, mais, elle y est ». Bref, un truc qui peut être aussi marrant que triste, tout dépendra de mon humeur.

_**Q :**_** Que veux faire Lulu quand elle sera plus grande ?**

Danseuse Étoile. Joyce en est ravie, parce qu'avec un boulot pareil, Lulu n'a aucune chance de se faire tirer dessus.

_**Q :**_** Si Joyce le pouvait, qui tuerait-elle sur place ?**

Je préviens, je cite : « cet espère de connard de chiure de bidet d'enfoiré de calamar rose à étoile verte croisé avec une merde de chacal analphabète constipé né d'un cheval boiteux et aveugle venu tout droit de l'enfer de Dante et d'un concombre des mers violet muet et incontinent de Zola ». Et encore, c'est la version censurée. Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'il est déjà mort, un grand merci à Dame Nature et à Steve Rogers qui a terminé le boulot.

_**Q :**_** Quel est le livre préféré de Lulu ?**

La version originale de « La Belle et la Bête ».

**Q : Est-ce que James va finir comme dans Civil War ?**

Dans son cas, il faudrait mieux que je suive les comics que le film à ce niveau, mais, j'en connais qui me tueront pour avoir oser tuer Steve pour le sauver. Alors… Mystère ! Hé ! J'ai dit que je répondrais, pas que vous aimerez les réponses.

**Q : Est-ce qu'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Elsa ?**

Pour ça, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le wikia d'Hiccup, sinon, il faudra attendre.

**Q : Peux-tu chanter « I will survive » ?**

Ok. Bon, il y en a un ou une qui s'est cru sur Youtube. Techniquement, je peux, mais, soit je chante juste et je n'ai pas de voix, sois je chante fort et là, il pleut.

**Q : Tu as retiré certaines de tes histoires du site, pourquoi ?**

Parce que je ne les aurais jamais fini que qu'il n'y a rien de plus chiant que je lire une histoire qui n'a pas de fin, alors, je les ai retiré pour éviter de faire ce sale coup à quelqu'un.

**Q : Si tu devais recommander une histoire de ce site, laquelle serait-elle ?**

Il y en a qui veulent ma mort. « _Chamboule le monde _» du Poussin Fou, sans la moindre hésitation.

**Q : Ton auteur favori de fanfiction ?**

Olo et Nat. Leur « _Pendant ce temps, en Mordor _» est génial, « _Les petits elfes modèles _» valent le détour, « _Un anneau pour les embêter tous _» à hurler de lire, « _La Boite »_ est parfaite dans son genre, et « _Mémoire d'un jeune elfe__ rangé _»… Je ne vous dit pas. Bref, je sont deux bons auteurs et j'adore (c'est le même compte, alors, vous pouvez y aller, c'est sans risque, sauf pour votre santé mentale ^^).

Bon, s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je retourne à la rédaction du prochain chapitre:).


	115. 5-19 Fin de tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été voir le Docteur Strange au cinéma. J'ai adoré !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Poussin Fou : Pleure pas, c'est normal, ton histoire est géniale. Et puis, j'aime le personnage de Pétunia et j'ai toujours trouvé dommage que JKR ne développe pas plus le conflit qu'il y a en elle. Sans oublier qu'on ignore ce que Dumby le citronné lui a écrit dans cette lettre. Et ton histoire permet de voir ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle s'était souvenu que Lily était sa sœur avant tout. Et puis, elle est géniale. Pour ton retard, je ne peux trop rien dire vu que j'ai aussi un problème de blocage sur un chapitre. Autre sujet : pour la comparaison entre ce bon vieux Albert et Lannister père, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais dans l'esprit._

**Chapitre 113 :**** Fin de tempête.**

Il y a quelque chose de familier entre toutes les scènes de crimes. Ce sont toujours les mêmes bruits que l'on y entend. Ceux-ci étaient un chant célébrant la fin de ma liberté. Seule la douleur venant de mon bras gauche m'empêchait de péter un câble devant tous les flics présents et de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide comme essayer de m'enfuir. Lorsque l'on est Cœur de glace, ce n'est pas une petite coupure qui va vous faire plier. Les gens comme moi sont des robots, c'est bien connu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre bras ? S'enquit l'un des agents.

-Il y a un écriteau dessus marqué « veuillez taper ici », lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête avant de décider qu'il fallait mieux ne pas me parler. Oui, monsieur, je n'ai besoin que d'une phrase pour faire fuir quelqu'un. J'ai un peu était formée à ça. Il faut bien que je me défende si on m'attaque. Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une poupée que je suis douce et fragile. Je lui accordais un bon point parce qu'il avait remarqué que mon bras avait des mouvements étranges non-contrôlés. Le fait qu'il le tient pour me passer les menottes devait l'aider, mais, je n'allais pas faire ma fine bouche après avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

-Je guéris trop vite, finis-je par expliquer en soupirant. Mes muscles n'arrivent pas à suivre.

Et ça commence à me picoter. Mauvais signe. Lorsque la douleur n'est pas immédiate, ça veut dire qu'on va souffrir pendant au moins quelques heures. L'agent me jeta un regard incrédule. Oui, je sais, je ne ressemblais pas à une personne ayant un super-pouvoir. Il m'arrive même d'oublier cette donnée. Non, je ne l'oublie jamais, mais, je n'y pense pas. Il venait de pâlir. Ma différence lui faisait peur. J'eus un sourire amer. Voilà ma vie à présent.

-Vous n'êtes pas enregistrée comme…

Mon Dieu, je suis tombée sur un politiquement correct qui ne sait pas comment me décrire sans être grossier. Mon Cher dit directement ce que tu penses que je suis, un monstre, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Bon, c'est décidé, je vais me payer sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter.

-Méta-humaine ? À ne pas confondre avec un mutant ou un inhumain. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Certes, dans les trois cas, il y a une explication génétique, mais, il y a des infimes différences qui changent la donne.

-Raws, m'appela une voix que je connaissais me coupant dans mon élan.

Pour une fois que j'ai en face de moi quelqu'un que je peux facilement faire pleurer, il fallait que Stark débarque. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer surtout sauf sur ma douleur. Lorsque je les ouvris, le playboy fixait mon bras qui continuait à faire son malin. Damned. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise qu'il pisse le sang, je suis déjà au courant, la compagnie des eaux est déjà passée. Oui, ce n'est pas drôle, mais, pour ma défense, j'ai eu une journée légèrement pourrie. Le playboy aussi, si j'en juge à son expression. Bien fait pour sa gueule. S'il dit qu'il faut que j'aille voir un médecin, j'hurle. Je n'aime pas ses types qui vont me prendre pour un rat de laboratoire sous prétexte que je suis différente.

-Vous êtes plus mal au point que vous ne voulez l'admettre... Votre bras... Ce genre de soubresauts, ça veut dire que vos nerfs sont endommagés. Il faut vous faire soigner, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Comment va Rhodes ?

Moi, ou l'art de changer de sujet de manière tout sauf discrète. Je n'irais pas voir un médecin, bordel. Le silence du playboy était plus qu'explicite. Le colonel n'allait pas bien. Et merde. Je connaissais suffisamment Stark pour savoir qu'il ne faudrait pas plus qu'une mouche qui vole au mauvais endroit pour lui faire perdre son peu de contrôle. Et s'il ne tenait pas toutes les clefs en main, il n'en était pas loin.

-Je suis désolée, pour ce que ça vaut.

-Il vivra.

-Il le mérite.

Un instant, je crus qu'il allait me frapper, puis, il tourna les talons sans dire un mot. Stark sera-t-il en train de mûrir ? Sans doute, cette histoire est plus que fatigante et nous pousse tous dans nos retranchements. Je le plaignais. Il s'était forcé à ne jamais sortir tout à fait de l'adolescence pour ne pas avoir à trop souffrir et la vie lui mettait un sacré coup de pied au cul pour qu'il grandisse contre son gré.

-C'est douloureux de guérir plus vite que la moyenne ? M'interrogea le policier.

Et mon pied dans ses couilles ? Ça va lui faire mal ? Il y en a qui posent de ces questions. Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire, bordel ! Je serais les dents pour ne pas lui répondre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait toujours là, celui-là ? Il n'a pas quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ? Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mon sang-froid. Le flic est juste curieux, il ne pense pas à mal, le tuer sera une réaction un peu extrême… Mais qui sera un tel soulageant. Prendre une respiration et reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs, c'est ce qui marche toujours dans cette situation. Le calme est la chose qui me réussit le mieux. C'est lorsque je suis calme que j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'avais l'impression d'être il y a des années, dans cette foutue ruelle en Pologne lorsque je me suis fait descendre.

-Viens, Joyce. Perdre l'usage de ton bras ne nous avancera pas, intervint Sharon me sortant de mes pensées.

Ma vieille amie... Dans quelle espèce de merde t'avions-nous mise ? Je ne pouvais même pas lui demander comment ça se passait pour elle. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis, je venais de lui casser la gueule, elle avait bon m'avoir rendu la pareille, je ne crois pas qu'un témoin aurait compris que nous savions parfaitement que ce n'était pas personnel, juste professionnel, et, donc, sans aucune importance. Elle me prit par le bras et me guida vers sa voiture.

-J'ai fait passer le mot, me murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à la place du conducteur.

Traduction : j'ai prévenu que tu t'es faite prendre, sois patiente et laisse les autres s'occuper de tout pour une fois. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Pas grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur. Je savais déjà comment ça allait finir. Elle allait devoir me livrer pour garder sa couverture. En étais-je vexée ? Pas le moins du monde, c'était une chose qu'il fallait faire et nous le savions toutes les deux. Même si ça allait l'empêcher de dormir et pas moi. Même si nos rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais fait ce que je devais et j'aurais dormi sur mes deux oreilles après. Bon, le temps qu'on puisse me sortir de là, un médecin allait devoir rouvrir la plaie pour la recoudre proprement. Et Sharon savait assez de choses sur ce type de blessures pour le savoir.

-Je n'aime pas les points de suture, signalais-je lorsqu'elle mit le contact.

-C'est un mal nécessaire. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrais la main.

-Oh, oui, ça va tout de suite mieux ! Lui rétorquais-je en la fusillant du regard.

Un moment, nous nous dévisageâmes. Toutes ces années passées à aider dès que possible l'autre... Toutes ces années d'amitié... Et ça ne sera pas mis en péril par une loi parce que, mine de rien, nous étions du même côté et que nous le savions. C'est une chose rassurante de savoir que quoiqu'il se passe, quoique l'on fasse, il y a quelqu'un qui nous acceptera et qui nous tendra la main. C'est une chance que j'ai et que d'autres n'ont pas. C'est ainsi. Dans les séries télé, la majorité du temps, les sociopathes sont décrits comme des êtres sans sentiments prêts à tout pour atteindre leur but. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous avons des sentiments, c'est juste que nous ne savons pas comment agir en société.

-Merci, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

-Tu me remercieras après de m'avoir maudite.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-C'est ta première blessure aussi grave depuis que tu régénères aussi vite ?

Mourir, ça compte ? Sans doute pas. Ni les fois où je me suis faite assommée avant de guérir. Damned. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup-là. Ouais, je vais sans doute finir par la maudire.

-Alors que je suis consciente ? Oui.

-Alors, tu ne sais pas si les anesthésiques fonctionnent encore sur toi.

Bravo, tu devrais être détective, ma vieille. Je levais les yeux vers Sharon. Elle était un agent double. Elle faisait mine de suivre Stark pour mieux aider Steve. Elle prenait beaucoup de risque pour venir m'aider. La maudire serait stupide, et me moquer d'elle encore plus, mais, c'était quand même tentant. J'étais déjà blême et en sueur, je ne pouvais pas faire plus sans m'évanouir, et cette idée me paraissait plus que bonne.

-Damned, résumais-je.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu me maudiras.

Ça, c'est ma copine, elle me connaît par cœur. Mais, pas tout de suite. Dans l'immédiat, ça me demanderait trop d'effort. Et je venais de sentir les rares couleurs de mon visage le déserter totalement. Décidément, j'ai le karma d'un brocoli asthmatique. Avec ma chance habituelle, j'allais devoir être opérée à vif.

* * *

**J'ai failli oublier de poster, c'est au cinéma que je me suis rappelée que je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Oups comme dirait l'autre ^^.**

**A la revoilure.**


	116. 5-20 Tempête noire

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens de réaliser que mon histoire parle de tous les films marvel, donc à des liens de parenté avec un crossover. A votre avis, devrais-je l'identifier comme telle ou ne changer aucun réglage ? Moi, je vote pour la solution des flémmardes, mais, je vous demande votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin Fou : J'ai écris ce moment lorsque je n'avais plus de chocolat ^^._

* * *

****Chapitre 114 :******** Tempête noire.****

Les couloirs étaient petits et mes vêtements trop grands. On m'avait soigné. Si les anti-douleurs avaient marché au début, ce n'était pas le cas durant toute l'opération et j'avais été en partie recousue à vif. Le point positif était que je n'avais pas hurlé de douleur contrairement à ce que mon instinct disait de faire. Maintenant, j'étais arrivée au lieu où j'allais être détenue. J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur. Aucun des gardes m'escortant avait l'air ravi d'être ici. Je les comprends. J'étais petite, fine, délicate et blessée. Durant tout le voyage, leur supérieur avait usé de menaces diverses et variées pour essayer de me faire dire la localisation de mes filles, même après que je lui ai signalé qu'en quoi le lieu de résidence d'enfants de moins de six ans le concernait. C'est une erreur de la part du général, aucun d'eux était à l'aéroport, alors, le comportement de monsieur le secrétaire sans cervelle sous-entendait que la seule raison pour laquelle on m'enfermait était que je protégeais mes enfants. Tout le monde a une famille, alors, à leurs yeux, j'avais plus le profil d'une victime qu'autre chose. Un point pour moi.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je.

Parfait. Ma voix était douce et fragile. Le message qu'elle disait était « protégez-moi, je suis une pauvre femme sans défense ». Avantage à moi. Tous ceux ayant lu « Les Trois Mousquetaires » pouvaient ce souvenir de la façon dont Mylady parvient à s'échapper lorsqu'elle est prisonnière vers le milieu de l'histoire. En laissant voir son aspect fragile et délicat et non sa véritable apparence. Bien entendu, ça ne marche pas à la fin du livre lorsqu'elle se fait tuer par le frère d'une de ses victimes, mais, je n'avais fait tué aucun membre de la famille de ces types. Enfin, je crois. Mais, là n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est que Thaddeus Ross fait des erreurs de débutants que je n'ai jamais faites. Sans doute parce qu'étant une femme, ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais jouer cette comédie et que je connaissais trop cette comédie pour me laisser prendre au piège par quelqu'un d'autre...

-La localisation est secrète, madame.

Pauvre petit soldat. Il semblait sincèrement désolé de me voir ici. Alors pourquoi tu m'enfermes, connard ? Et puis, localisation secrète... Secrète, c'est vite dit. Certes, peu de personnes savent où est l'emplacement exact de cette prison perdu en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Mais, j'avais toujours mon implant. Oui, l'implant qu'ont tous les agents du SHIELD maintenant que c'est Coulson qui dirige. Un implant que je peux activer d'un geste paraissant tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. L'implant qui fait aussi bien puces de géolocalisation que communicateur et mouchard. L'implant que personne ne cherche, car qui acceptera d'avoir son patron dans sa tête ? Personne à part une bande de cinglé, même si la réponse officielle est des gens qui peuvent tomber entre les mains de personnes qui n'hésiteront pas à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. L'implant qui était activé depuis que James avait été accusé d'avoir fait sauté l'ONU. L'implant qui transmettait ma position exacte au SHIELD au poil de lémurien près. Alors, la localisation secrète du Raft... Vous permettez que je m'assoie dessus ?

Finalement, nous arrivions à ma cellule. Monsieur Lang était déjà dans la sienne, tout comme Wanda. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les autres nous rejoignent. Et que nous ne puissions pas nous parler. Le faire sera prendre le risque que Thaddeus Ross entende quelques choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Ce type a bien trop de pouvoirs et ne se sent plus. Lorsque je serais dehors, je jure sur les restes de ma très sainte mamie Irma que je lui ferais payer tous ces affronts. Je détruirais sa vie comme il a détruit la mienne même si je dois y consacrer ce qu'il me reste de vie. Je n'aurais pas sa peau, mais, j'aurais son honneur et sa fierté en guise de tapis. Je suis Cœur de glace, et il y a bien une raison pour laquelle ce sont les types d'HYDRA qui m'ont donné ce surnom. Je suis capable du pire avec la même once de remords qu'une vieille chaussette.

Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire être patience. Tôt ou tard, il fera une erreur, je sortirais de là et je pourrais me venger. Tout en une question de patience. Malgré un mal de tête épouvantable, je fis rapidement l'inventaire des lieux. Un lit, un matelas et l'ennui. Si on compte l'uniforme bleu bourré de capteurs, je ne pouvais pas lâcher une caisse sans que mes geôliers le sachent. Bref, j'étais dans la merde. Seul point positif, personne ne cherchait à me tirer dessus. C'était un mieux. Le Raft. J'allais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'évader. Vous savez quoi ? À chaque fois qu'il m'arrive une merde, j'entends la voix de la fille de la pub qui dit : « Et ce n'est pas fini ». Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Ce n'est jamais fini parce que j'ai le karma d'une vache morte. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Dormir et réfléchir à un plan pour sortir d'ici. Une fois dehors, j'aurais toute l'attitude pour libérer les autres. j'en avais déjà un, mais, comme il impliquait que je baisse mon froc, je préférais le garder en dernier recours. Ce n'est pas une solution convenable, mais, une bonne raison pour être encore plus en colère.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Clint nous rejoignit ainsi que Wilson quelques instants plus tard. Ma seule consolation était que je faisais un trop beau bouc émissaire pour qu'ils touchent à Sharon. Je me roulais en position fœtale et pensai à ceux que j'avais laissés derrière moi. Ils étaient la seule cause de remords que j'avais. Lulu, Sia, Elsa, Antonio, Coulson, Sharon et mon père. J'aurais pu rajouter mes autres frères, ma mère et ma grand-mère maternelle, mais, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils m'avaient laissé tomber. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion sur leur cas. S'ils venaient prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est qu'ils auront quelque chose à me demander. Moi qui ne suis pas sociable, je devrais en être heureuse, et bah non. Je suis une femme solitaire juste bien entourée.

.

.

Je dormais. Mal, à cause de la lumière dans la figure vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais, je dormais alors que la voix de Clint me fit ouvrir un œil. Note à moi-même : faire une lettre à la ligne des droits de l'Homme, la privation de sommeil est une forme de torture. Dès que je sors d'ici, je rends ce lieu illégal.

-Le visionnaire, Messieurs ! Le visionnaire est parmi nous ! Il voit tout, il sait ce qui est bon pour vous, que ça vous convienne ou pas.

Les phrases de Clint me convinrent de me redresser. Stark. Bien entendu. Je me levais de mon lit. Qui d'autre pouvait venir nous pourrir la vie, même en prison ? Après un échange mouvementé avec Clint, il s'arrêta devant moi. C'est moi ou le playboy tendait l'autre joue ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Oh. Il devait enfin comprendre son erreur. Si plus de la moitié des personnes concernées par une loi sont contre, c'est qu'il y a peut-être une raison et l'imposer sans réfléchir au problème est ridicule. Surtout quand on parle d'une loi réduisant la liberté de certains à néant.

-Parfait. Tout ce qui manquait à une journée pourrie. **V**ous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, je m'y connais.

-Vous faire confiance ? Vous avez tenté de tuer l'agent Carter !

-Tenter, en effet. Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait... C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

J'avais dit ça sur mon ton le plus joyeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire reculer. C'était la première fois que je le laissais voir ma folie. On pariait combien qu'il se rappelait qu'un jour je lui avais promis de lui arracher le cœur s'il venait à menacer l'avenir de mes filles ? C'était la première fois que je laissais quelqu'un voir ma folie sans la cacher.

-Joyce, il y a eu des morts.

-Dois-je apporter des lasagnes à leurs proches ?

Et voilà. Maintenant, il avait la démonstration de pourquoi on disait que j'avais un cœur de glace. Je pouvais manquer cruellement de compassion si certains critères étaient remplis. Ma colère m'a toujours fait oublier le peu de règles sociales que je connais. Et j'étais en colère. Pourquoi ? Parce que la situation était catastrophique et que j'étais enfermée, impuissante, obligée d'attendre un dénouement qui était loin d'être à ma convenance. J'allais finir par perdre le peu de lucidité que j'avais si je restais là, et je le savais très bien. Sans oublier que ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais socialisée que je n'avais plus de tendance à la sociopathie.

-Stark. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Les Accords sont nécessaires…

-Pas de ça avec moi, le coupais-je. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parler. Pourquoi avoir emmené un gamin qui n'a même pas le permis de conduire sur un champ de bataille ?

-Vous étiez à peine plus âgée quand le SHIELD vous a embauché…

-Lorsqu'on voit le résultat, on voit bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'étais trop jeune pour être mêlé à tout ça, tout comme il l'est.

-Vous êtes devenue quelqu'un bien.

Pour le coup, j'eus un petit ricanement désabusé. Je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de bien, je suis un mal nécessaire. Qu'on se le dise et qu'on arrête de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je fais du sale boulot que personne ne veut faire. J'ai du sang sur les mains et il ne partira pas avec du savon. Je suis quand même une femme capable d'attaquer sa meilleure amie juste comme ça. Mais, ce ne fut pas ces arguments que je lui balançais au visage.

-Qui a manqué d'avoir un acte de décès à son nom à vingt-et-un ans. Sans oublier que je viens de tabasser ma meilleure amie parce qu'on m'en avait donné l'ordre. Bon. Elle m'a rendu la pareille, mais, ce n'est pas une raison. Il… Il n'est pas comme je l'étais à l'époque. Il n'est pas déjà cassé par la vie. Il n'est pas comme moi, il n'est pas comme Clint, il n'est pas comme vous. Il a cette innocence que nous n'avions déjà plus à son âge. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se battait. Sa philosophie de vie le poussait plus dans le camp des « contre les Accords » que dans celui des « pour ». L'emmener était une erreur, et vous le saviez avant même que je vous le dise.

-Mais il est doué.

-Ouais, reconnus-je à contre-cœur. S'il survit, il pourra être dans les meilleurs. Mais pas comme ça… Pas comme Ross le veut. Dans sa vision du monde, personne ne peut être le meilleur, car l'être veut dire prendre le risque de finir ici. « Être hors-norme »… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Avec un pouvoir ? Relâché immédiatement Clint, Wilson et Lang, sans leur équipement, ils n'en ont pas. Plus intelligent que la moyenne ? Mettez-vous directement dans une cellule, Stark. Né différemment ? Le Raft n'est pas assez grand pour contenir la moitié des habitants de la planète.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit et à jouer avec mes doigts, cherchant à me souvenir de l'exercice que Coulson m'avait appris pour quand je sentais que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, avant que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même, ici, il y avait personne pour m'arrêter si je pétais un câble.

-Avez-vous déjà eu le besoin irrépressible d'être avec quelqu'un pour finir par avoir le cœur brisé ? Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Changement de sujet à quatre-vingts degrés. Stark me regardait droit dans les yeux... Ma voix était lointaine, comme si je parlais à quelqu'un d'autre ou à moi-même... Comme si je réfléchissais à voix haute à un problème. Il devait se demander où je voulais en venir. La réponse était simple : nul part. Je voulais juste rajouter un peu de chaos à sa tourmente. Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

-À la fin, quand vous perdez quelqu'un... Chaque bougie, chaque prière... Ça ne rattrapera pas le fait que la seule chose qu'il vous reste, c'est un manque dans ta vie. Signez cet accord ne rendra pas la vie à ceux qui sont morts. Si vous ne les aviez pas signer, vous auriez pu prendre votre temps, chercher « pourquoi », « qui », « comment ». À la place, vous avez eu moins de deux jours pour nous jeter en prison et en perdre la clef, alors que le vrai responsable de tous ces morts courts toujours et que le général Ross s'en moque complètement parce qu'il a maintenant du pouvoir et qu'il se moque de la justice et de l'ordre. Savez-vous ce qui arrive quand ceux qui sont censé faire respecter la loi s'en serve comme papier toilette ? L'arnarchie.

Je pense qu'il y a un ou deux soldats qui regardent un certain crétin de travers maintenant. Tant mieux. Que le général Ross profite, ce n'est que l'avant-goût de ce que je lui réserve. Si je dois passer des mois ici, je les passerais à détruire son image. Comment ? Simple. Tôt ou tard, il y aura la rotation des gardes. Et pour l'un d'entre eux, ça sera trop lourd, il faudra qu'il en parle. Sans doute à un membre de sa famille, voir même à plusieurs et, un jour, ça sortira en pleine lumière. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de pousser des soldats à être dégoûté par les actions de leur supérieur. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que je jouerais à ce petit jeu.

-Je suis amoureuse de la liberté, Stark. Et, elle coûte cher, son prix ne peut pas se résumer en chiffre. Derrière ces barreaux, je suis plus libre que vous.

Maintenant, je sous-entendais que je me battais pour la liberté. Voilà qui devrait pousser quelques-uns de mes geôliers à lire les Accords, et à réfléchir. L'un de ceux qui le fera finira par se mettre à ma place et à ce dire « et si c'était moi » ? À partir de ce moment, les graines de la rébellion seront plantées, et je n'aurais plus qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à dire pour le mettre chaos. Suis-je assez cruelle pour le lui dire ? Ai-je un semblant de compassion qui m'en empêcherait ? La réponse est simple, je lui avais promis de lui arracher le cœur si j'avais des problèmes par sa faute, et je suis une femme de parole. Pourquoi suis-je petite ? Parce que les jolies fleurs poussent moins vite et moins haut que les mauvaises herbes. Et moi, je suis une jolie fleur venimeuse.

-Unis, nous résistons. Diviser, nous tombons.

Il devait entendre mon dégoût et mon mépris. La vitesse dont il se détourna de moi en était la preuve. J'avais peut-être frappé un peu trop fort, mais, c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il dut prendre sur lui pour passer à la cellule suivante comme si de rien n'était. Il pouvait tromper les autres, mais pas moi. C'est mon boulot de savoir ce que les menteurs cachent.

-Hank Pym m'avait bien dit qu'il fallait se méfier des Starks, signala Ant-Man.

Le génie eut bon faire semblant de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, je savais bien que c'était faux. Entre nos empreintes et notre ADN, impossible de ne pas savoir qui est dans chaque cellule. Stark passa à Sam. Une nouvelle fois, il se fit bouler. Comme quoi, la prison ne rend pas aimable. Je fus à peine surprise quand il brouilla les caméras et micros. Il avait enfin compris que les Accords étaient une connerie. Bien. Maintenant, il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse prendre la main dans le sac pendant qu'il fout sa merde, ça la foutrait mal. Avant même d'agir, je savais que j'allais faire quelque chose de vain.

-Stark ! L'appelais-je au moment où il allait sortir.

Le génie se retourna et me regarda. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire ici. Il fallait que je lui dise pour James et la mort de ses parents. Mais, le général Ross n'aura aucune hésitation à utiliser ça pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir. Pourtant, Stark allait rejoindre Steve et James et se battre à leurs côtés, je lui devais bien ça. Mais, quelque chose me disait que le génie n'était pas prêt pour connaître la vérité.

-C'est un piège, lui signalais-je de façon totalement inutile.

Il me regarda un instant avant de tourner les talons. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, et je le regrettais. C'était mon rôle de protéger les Avengers et j'avais échoué. C'était à moi de risquer ma vie pour eux, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. Vous savez quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que je suis prête à saluer mon créateur, mais la question est combien de temps me supportera-t-il avant de piquer une crise ?

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, mais, j'y suis arrivée.**_

_**N'oubliez pas : une review = un auteur heureux. Un auteur heureux = un auteur motivé. Un auteur arrivé = le prochain chapitre plus vite.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	117. 5-21 Tempête d'arrogance

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens de réaliser que mon histoire parle de tous les films marvel, donc à des liens de parenté avec un crossover. A votre avis, devrais-je l'identifier comme telle ou ne changer aucun réglage ? Moi, je vote pour la solution des flémmardes, mais, je vous demande votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 115 :**** Tempête d****'arrogance.**

Dès que Ross s'est pointé devant ma cellule, j'ai eu comme un mal de tête. Il n'y a pas à dire. Rien que la simple présence de ce type me casse les pieds. Je hais ce type. Un jour, je le tuerais de mes mains, et il ne faudra pas se demander pourquoi. Il est pire que la peste et le collera réuni. Ce type… Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour dire à quel point je le hais. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est sa petite personne, son petit pouvoir, ses petites affaires. Et je ne vous parle pas de mon égoïsme, moi, si je casse quelque chose, je le répare et me fais toute petite. Lui, s'il a tort… Bah, il a raison, même quand c'est la loi qu'il a juré de protéger et de servir qui le lui dit. Je le hais. Des égoïstes, j'en connais, mais lui… Il est une catégorie à lui tout seul. Plus il a de pouvoirs, il ne pense qu'à lui. Il est exactement le genre d'homme que je ne peux même pas voir en peinture.

Ce n'est pas la seule personne que je déteste, mais, c'est la seule personne que je déteste _personnellement_ qui est encore en vie. Ce qui en dit long sur moi et mes relations avec les autres. Lorsque c'est professionnel, je peux faire avec, je suis suffisamment intelligente pour. Mais, quand c'est personnel… Disons que je n'ai pas des tendances à la sociopathie pour rien.

Lorsque l'on est folle, il faut bien se défouler d'une façon ou d'une autre sinon, on explose. Non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe. Juste une sociopathe. On naît psychopathe et on devient sociopathe. Le premier nous fait découper des gens vivants, et le second est une façon comme une autre de se protéger suite à un traumatisme eu durant la petite enfance. Je sais pourquoi j'ai des tendances à la folie. Je travaille à me soigner, mais, cette part sombre, au fond de moi, cette part qui fait que les codes de la société, je m'assois dessus… Elle sera toujours là. Quoique je fasse, alors, je m'en méfie et je fais en sorte de la tenir en laisse. Je connais ma part d'ombre et l'accepte, lui non. Il refuse de vous que certaines de ses actions sont mauvaises, même après que l'on lui ait mis le nez dans sa merde.

Lorsqu'il m'appela par mon matricule de prisonnière, je ne pris même pas la peine de redresser la tête. Je ne suis pas une liste arithmétique, désolée, mais, non. J'ai un nom, et même un prénom. Vous être prié de vous en servir. Merci bien, bon soir. Voyant que j'avais la même réaction qu'une asperge devant un téléfilm, il recommença son trip. Qu'il aille se faire voir avec son foutu complexe d'autorité. Vu le silence qui naquit, je compris avoir parlé à voix haute. Et merde, je ne peux pas continuer à faire le mort. Je le regarde ? Non, laissons-le nous faire une petite crise de nerfs. Quoique… Je me redressais avec mon plus beau sourire de pétasse. C'est encore pire pour sa tension que si je me contentais de faire comme s'il n'étais pas là.

-C'est pourquoi ?

J'aime beaucoup la jolie teinte rouge que prit son visage. Tout comme Harley Quinn, je suis d'une nature assez contrariante, surtout quand j'ai raison, ce qui arrive très souvent. Le pauvre petit, il doit vraiment regretter de m'avoir cherché parce que maintenant, il m'a trouvé. Par contre, il devrait lâcher un pet avant d'exploser. Flûte. J'ai encore parler à voix haute, que voulez-vous, c'est la solitude. Nah, je déconne. C'est juste moi qui fais mon numéro. Allez, c'est parti pour le show.

-Laissez-moi deviner… Il y a des gens pas très contents de me savoir enfermer. Et ces gens tirent sur certaines ficelles et vous font des ennuies. Du coup, vous vous montrez particulièrement désagréable avec moi sans avoir conscience que moi aussi, je peux vous faire chier et sans à avoir à bouger de ma cellule, déduis-je. Mais comme vous êtes têtu comme un enfant qui veut un bonbon, vous tenez bon. Non, vous ne me relâcherez pas. Alors, ça s'énerve et la pression monte. Du coup... J'ai un visiteur. Me suis-je trompée ?

Bien sûr que non, mais poser la question lui fait plus de mal que si je ne l'avais pas fait. Comment en suis-je certaine ? Vu l'envie de meurtre qui se dégagea de lui, j'avais raison. Mon sourire grandit. Pour l'instant, la victoire est mienne. On continue, on ne relâche surtout nos efforts. Second round. On parie combien que je gagne aussi ? Personne n'a mon pareil quand il s'agit d'être la cause d'un chaos. Sauf peut-être Loki, mais, lui, il est le dieu du Chaos (avec un grand C, je vous prie), de la destruction et de la moitié des mots négatifs du dictionnaire. S'il n'était pas encore plus cinglé que moi (avec un léger penchant pour la domination mondiale), il pourrait m'être sympathique. Mais bon. Je vais devoir me contenter d'amis sains d'esprit, même si on pourrait douter de ça, vu qu'ils me supportent.

-Bien entendu, vous ne pouvez pas montrer la manière dont vous nous détenez puisqu'elle enfreint une ou deux petites lois, sans parler des conventions internationales. Alors, vous voudriez que je vous suive dans un autre endroit pour que j'aie une petite conversation avec ce visiteur. Vous voudriez bien que je cède et dise que j'ai ma place ici, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, je ne le ferais pas, parce que je n'ai pas ma place ici, et que vous le saviez tout comme moi, continuais-je. Deuxième point. On sait. Quelque part, on sait que ce n'était pas Barnes qui a fait cet attentat. On sait que vous le saviez. Mais surtout, on sait que vous retenez arbitrairement des gens qui avaient un mandat du SHIELD pour agir. Ça je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui l'ait demandé et que ma demande a été jugé « acceptable », donc, j'ai eu tous les papiers nécessaires dans la minute. Surtout dites-moi si je me trompe.

Nous nous regardions en chien de faillance, de nous deux, j'ignore de qui a le plus d'arrogance, mais, je vote pour lui. Moi, je n'arrive pas en terrain conquis alors qu'en réalité, je n'ai que du vent. Et puis, il me prend pour qui ? Bien sûr que mes arrières sont couverts. Je ne vais pas faire un truc à la limite de la légalité sans avoir fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que je ne finisse pas mes jours au Raft. Et oui, je mens même à mes pensées.

-Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai trouvé huit façons pour moi de quitter le Raft. Dans cinq d'entre elles, vous me tenez la porte vous-même, mais ça, vous commencez à entrevoir que le vrai pouvoir n'appartient pas à celui qui l'applique, mais à celui qui agit tranquillement dans l'ombre. Je sais trop de choses pour qu'on se permette de me contrarier plus d'une semaine. Plus le temps passera, plus vous aurez de pression, car ma disparition ne passera jamais inaperçu plus longtemps que quelques jours.

Je bluffais. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'entre le SHIELD et moi, le choix sera vite fait pour Coulson et que je le savais. Il ne détruira pas l'agence pour moi, même s'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour me protéger. Il n'avait pas besoin que j'avais peur que mon père décide que je pose trop de problèmes et qu'il me laisse de nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour mes filles. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais envie de tout casser juste pour ne pas penser au fait que James devait affronter son passé seul sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître mes doutes. Mes compétences non plus. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, est que je suis une loi de Murphy sur patte. Et si, généralement, les emmerdes me tombes dessus, je sais très bien en faire.

-Tic-tac, tic-tac… Chantonnais-je.

C'est plus facile d'être contrariante qu'effrayée. Ça nous fait paraître tellement plus forte. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me permettre de me rouler en boule, mais, je ne le peux pas. Je suis Cœur de glace, et Cœur de glace n'a pas ce genre de faiblesse. Elle ne doute pas, elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire. Point. Et aujourd'hui, je devais faire en sorte que sa carrière s'arrête ici. Je devais commencer à le détruire pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais un danger.

-On pourrait se demander pourquoi votre fille ne veut même plus entendre parler de vous depuis que vous avez détourné des ressources militaires pour pourchasser son ex-fiancé...

Touché, coulé. J'avais touché son point le plus sensible. Et ma révélation avait été retransmise à la salle de contrôle, dans quelques heures, tous les gardiens seront au courant. Il était un homme mort. Pas au sens propre, mais, beaucoup de silence allait devoir être acheté. Je savais ce qu'on voudrait de moi contre ma libération. Que j'arrange ça. Même pas en rêve. Je réalisai quelque chose. S'il y a bien un endroit où ma présence ferait le plus de dégât, c'était bien au Raft. Je savais trop de choses pour que certaines personnes dorment tranquilles tout en me sachant ici. Il leur faudrait quelque chose d'énorme pour que j'accepte de sortir d'ici. Et j'étais prête à parier que mon père le savait aussi. D'un geste sec, il ordonna à plusieurs de ses hommes de m'escorter. Avec un soupire théâtral, je consentis à me lever et à les suivre. Ça aurait pu être ridicule. Des malabars qui surveillent une poupée de porcelaine… Mais c'était juste pathétique. Pourtant, c'est à deux doigts de la danse de la victoire que je suivis les hommes qui m'emmenèrent dans un pièce où je pourrais voir mon visiteur en toute discrétion. Si on oublie les centaines de caméras qui devaient être présentes.

Oh. j'eus du mal à m'empêcher de ricaner. Vu mon visiteur, mon père avait commencé son show. Je savais bien que je ne passerais pas un an au Raft. Comme si de rien n'était, je m'assis et laissais mes gardes m'attacher aux mobiliers. S'il y a une blague sadomasochiste à faire, c'est maintenant. Mais, comme je suis une fille sage, je ne dis rien. Ou presque. Vous savez quoi ? Le karma est un petit fils de pute, mais, dans le fond, il m'aime bien.

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais, avec la suite, il était trop long. Sans oublier que je n'avais pas terminer de l'écrire hier soir donc, j'ai du beaucoup broder. Alors, comme il vaut mieux un petit chapitre que pas de chapitre, le voilà. Et désolée pour le fait qu'il soit court. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de bosser dessus pour l'allonger et au bout d'un moment, il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas agrandir sans que ça devienne nul de chez nul._

_À la revoilure._


	118. 5-22 Tempête de mots

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai réalisé que c'est dans les DC Comics qu'on utilisait le therme « Méta-humain » et que désigner les mêmes personnes, dans les Marvel, on disait « Amélioré ». Je suis désolée, mais, je préfère le therme Méta-humain, alors que les puristes me pardonnent, ça sera Méta-humain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 116 : ****Tempête de mots. **

Quand j'étais petite, il y avait un petit bureau de tabac qui vendait des cigarettes au chocolat. Lorsque j'en achetais un paquet, je me sentais plus « grande » parce que je faisais comme les adultes à la télévision. Puis, j'ai grandi et j'ai découvert que ce que l'on voit est toujours la moitié d'une vérité. Les cigarettes, ce n'est pas cool. Et même l'homme le plus puissant des États-Unis peut plier. Je souris à mon visiteur en lui montrant à peine les dents. Je n'aimais pas ce type, mais, il était mon billet de sorti envoyer par mon père, ce qui impliquait de mettre de l'eau dans mon vin. Et puis, contrairement à certains, c'était juste un désamour professionnel. Je crois que si on voulait me faire être raisonnable, on s'est trompé de personne, il aurait mieux fallu envoyer ma mère.

-« Notre père qui est au ciel apaise la douleur de votre affliction et qu'il vous laisse seulement le tendre souvenir de vos chers disparus, et la fierté solennelle et bien fondée d'avoir offert un si précieux sacrifice sur l'autel de la liberté », citais-je d'une voix qui montrait nullement le fond de ma pensée.

-« Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan », reconnut mon visiteur.

-Presque, avant ça, c'était d'un certain Abraham Lincoln, monsieur le présidant.

Il n'y a pas à dire, le ton de notre conversation est donné. J'étais l'insolente en pleine crise d'adolescence et le président Ellis le père qui essayait de se faire comprendre malgré ça. Je me tue avec mon sourire le plus stupide sur le visage. Mon interlocuteur semblait pensé « mais elle est stupide cette fille ou quoi ? C'est une petite fille à papa, pas une super analyste, vous avez fait erreur sur la personne ». Le pauvre, s'il savait. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'arrête de sous-estimer ceux que j'ai piégés avec ce sourire.

-Maintenant qu'HYDRA n'est plus…

Malgré cette introduction pleine de promesse, ce fut plus fort que moi, j'eus un fou rire. Il croyait quoi ? Que les graffitis se faisaient par l'opération du sain d'esprit ? Il faut revenir sur terre. Si un type a fait un dessin du symbole d'HYDRA sur un mur, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis paranoïaque que je n'ai pas raison. Même la personne la plus naïf doit bien sentir qu'il y a trop de Pierres d'infinité qui apparaissent tout d'un coup pour que la situation soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, le sujet, c'est cette foutue guerre civile et moi qui rigole. Pour ma défense, mes nerfs ont le droit de lâcher. C'est vrai que lorsque l'on est au courant, la situation est aussi drôle que le jour de mon vingt septième anniversaire. C'était le jour où Rumblow a pris officiellement le surnom de « Crossbones ». Dire que l'on peut espérer être oublié les jours comme ceux-là, et bah non. Je m'en suis toujours mieux tirer que Maria Hill qui avait eu le droit à la Chute du SHIELD pour ses trente-trois ans. Mais bon, passons.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type aussi naïf que vous soit président, finis-je par dire une fois calmée. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas laisser une seule racine d'une mauvaise herbe, sinon, elle repousse de plus belle. Il y aura toujours un digne pour vouloir dominer la Terre. Et il faudra toujours des soldats pour l'arrêter. Croyez-moi, nous n'avons pas encore vu le pire.

Le président Ellis se mit à parler des Accords et comme quoi je devais être raisonnable, penser à ma famille. Il avait tout préparé en avance, il avait appris tout son texte, il avait oublié un seul détail. L'actrice principale n'en avait pas fait de même et elle n'était pas décidée à jouer son rôle. Sans oublier que tout ce discourt soigneusement préparer me donna envie de lui fracasser le crâne sur la table. Je connaissais tous ces mots par cœur et j'avais l'impression d'entendre parler ma mère. « _Sois raisonnable, Joyce. Il ne faut pas faire ça. Écoute maman, elle a toujours raison même quand elle a tort. Sois une bonne fille et obéit sans discuter. __Pourquoi veux-tu être autre chose qu'une bonne épouse ? N'essaye pas de te démarquer, les femmes sont faites pour souffrir, pas pour vivre leur propre vie. __Cesse de te comporter comme un garçon, tu es une fille, ton rôle est de te marier, d'avoir des enfants et une belle maison_»_._ Mais, je suis raisonnable et ne le fis pas. Il était hors de question que je cesse d'être moi-même, j'avais trop sacrifié pour avoir le droit de choisir ce que je voulais être. Et je ne voulais pas être ce que le président Ellis voulait que je sois. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans un moule.

-Au diable vos putains d'Accords ! N'avez-vous pas remarqué qui les a signés parmi les Avengers ? Sur quatre, nous avons un militaire, une orpheline sans aucune famille vivante, un militaire de carrière et une machine bio-organique ! Toutes les autres personnes directement concernées par ces Accords ont refusé de signer ! Je crois, Monsieur le Président, que nous avons un problème.

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas levée pour faire mon discours était que j'étais légèrement enchainée à mon siège. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi... Pas con. Le Président Ellis est beaucoup de choses, mais pas idiot. Il aurait pu me faire sortir, mais, il veut essayer de me faire acheter ma liberté plutôt que de céder devant les pressions provenant de mon père.

-Votre directeur d'agence va les signer, tenta-t-il.

Et il va se mettre à neiger en enfer. Je connais Phil Coulson, je sais comment il marche. Je le connais depuis plus de dix ans. Même avec une arme sur la trempe, il ne signera jamais un papier qui mettra un de ses hommes dans une situation délicate. Le sang de ce type est composé à soixante pour-cent de loyauté envers ses hommes, de vingt pour-cent de caféine, de dix d'opiniâtreté, cinq de calme, et ce qui reste fait de lui l'un des meilleurs agents que le SHIELD a eu. En guise de réponse à cette question, je me contentais de regarder l'homme le plus puissant des États-Unis d'Amérique avec un air qui voulait dire « mon pauvre petit, si tu savais ». Bien avant sa Chute, le SHIELD avait déjà tendance à s'asseoir sur les lois et les traités internationaux. Croyez-moi, ça ne s'est pas amélioré en deux ans.

-Les seuls combats qui méritent d'être menés sont ceux qui semblent perdus d'avance, lui dis-je calmement. Et je sais déjà l'issus de celui-là. Les Accords sont condamnés parce que vous ne pouvez pas jeter monsieur tout-le-monde en prison à cause d'une question de génétique dont il n'a même pas forcément conscience.

À la tête du président, je sus que personne lui avait dit ça. Je pris la voix que j'utilise pour expliquer à Ludovica pourquoi il ne faut pas faire quelque chose.

-Vos conseillers et vous êtes des enfants ignorants qui se contentent de mettre le bazar sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Vous avez demandé conseil au Secrétaire Ross pour qui un bon méta-humain est un méta-humain mort, et vous vous êtes contenté de son avis sur une question qui vous dépassait tous les deux. Nous ne parlons pas d'une dizaine d'individus. Nous parlons d'un peu moins de la moitié de la population mondiale.

C'est le moment d'enfoncer le clou encore plus profondément.

-Prenons seulement le cas des Terriens. Nous ne parlons pas que des rares méta-humains dont le public à connaissance. Nous parlons de tous. Auxquels il faut rajouter leur famille. Nous parlons aussi des mutants, et toujours leur famille en supplément. Et des Inhumains, et encore leur famille en bonus. Quatre catégories de Terriens, alors qu'il y en a que cinq connu à ce jour, que les Accords traitent comme des criminels. Et je parie tout ce que vous voulez que non seulement, vous ignorez les différences entre eux, mais qu'en plus, vous considérez que ce sont tous des « améliorés », conclue-je. Alors, Président Ellis, ai-je tors ?

Son air me fit avoir le même sourire qu'une araignée parlant à la mouche qu'elle s'apprête à manger. Si je suis si douée dans mon métier, c'est parce que je sais parfaitement quelle dose de chaos je dois rajouter pour régler une situation, et surtout comment faire.

-Passons. Expliquez-moi comment vos petits copains et vous allez faire pour mettre à l'écart de la société la moitié des habitants de cette planète. Je suis toute ouïe.

-Ils ne seront pas à l'écart de...

-La loi sera appliquée différemment pour eux. S'ils traversent hors des passages cloutés, c'est un allé-simple pour le Raft. Même si vous arrivez à justifier cette mesure pour les adultes, l'opinion publique ne comprendra jamais que c'est aussi valable pour les enfants.

-Vous exagérez...

-Il faut croire que contrairement à vous, j'ai lu et parfaitement compris en quoi consistent ces Accords.

Il ne faut pas que je lui laisse le temps de chercher des arguments, il faut que je le pousse dans ma direction, et pour ça, je dois le bombarder de faits jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre au piège définitivement. Il était déjà coincé, la mise à mort me revenait.

-Tout ça, c'est une question de génétique. Les « Homo Superior », ceux qu'on appelle vulgairement les « Mutants », sont des humains qui ont des pouvoirs génétiques grâce a l'activation naturelle d'un gène particulier, nommé vulgairement le gène X et transmis par le père. Pour les méta-humais, c'est plus compliqué. Il y en a deux catégories. La première est celle composée des gens, qui comme Tony Stark, qui utilisent une machine pour pouvoir faire des choses extraordinaires, que leurs objectifs soient bons ou mauvais. Les autres, la majorité... Ce sont des êtres humains ayant la même mutation que les « Homo Superior », sauf que ce gène a été activé de force, souvent de façon accidentelle, lors d'expérimentations par exemple. On les appelle les Méta-humains ou les Améliorés.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me mis à jouer avec ma bague-taser même si je ne l'avais pas. Oui, c'est étrange, même pour moi, mais, j'avais besoin de ce geste réconfortant parce que j'étais en train d'avoir une illumination. Si le Président me trouvait indispensable parce que je savais des choses que ses subordonnés ne savaient pas... Disons que je pourrais sortir par la grande porte et en bonne compagnie. Je pourrais même m'arranger pour les États-Unis reviennent sur les Accords de Sokovie et négocier une porte de secours pour James. Risquer, mais faisable.

-Les Inhumains...

-Ils ont de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir se montrer. Certains n'acceptent déjà pas qu'ils ne soient pas au sommet de l'évolution, alors de là à accepter qu'ils ne soient pas la seule espèce au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire… C'est comme les Sorciers, il faut mieux qu'ils restent cachés.

Ça y est, le poisson a mordu. C'est le moment de remonter ma ligne. Je balance des informations choisies, et incomplètes et il est près à me faire sortir d'ici quand je le lui demanderais contre deux ou trois renseignements minimes en plus. Même coincée ici, j'ai encore des cartes dans ma manche. Ceux qui pensent que c'est mes capacités physiques qui me rendent dangereuse se trompent. C'est ma capacité à manipuler sans que personne me voit faire qui fait de moi une arme.

-Bon. Je crois que cette conversation est finie. Gardes, appelais-je.

-Attendez...

-Quoi ? Je ne gagne rien à vous parler plus. Pas même un peu d'intimités pour aller aux toilettes.

-Vous voulez des avantages.

-Je veux beaucoup de choses, Monsieur le Président. Ne pas perdre mon temps et ma salive en font partie.

-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous accepter de venir ?

-Parce que si j'avais dit « non », Thaddeus Ross m'aurait fait traîner ici par les cheveux, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin, et que les Accords l'y aurait parfaitement autorisé.

Et parce que j'ai hâte de voir le chaos que je viens d'installer grandir et prendre de l'ampleur. Sans oublier que j'ai promis que personne pourra reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était après que l'on vienne de détruire la mienne.

-Ne soyez pas choqué, je connais mes droits, je n'en ai plus aucun. Et vous, vous vous trompez si vous croyez pouvoir faire quoique.

-Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici.

Pas si je ne le veux pas, et je ne le veux pas. Du moins, pas si certaines conditions ne sont pas remplies. Et ces conditions sont non négociables. Je sais très bien que je suis l'une des rares personnes ici présente que l'on oubliera pas dans un trou avant de jeter le trou.

-Et les autres ?

-Aucune importance.

-Et pourtant, je ne partirais pas sans eux.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que votre père est en train de faire pour vous sortir d'ici ?

-Laissez-moi deviner… Il vous pourrit la vie ?

Je lus sur son visage que j'avais touché juste. C'est une spécialité familiale, et je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis la digne fille de mon père et je suis une chieuse, même si je ne suis pas certaine de lui arriver à la cheville. Cette idée me réconforta. Au moins, je n'étais pas toute seule, j'avais des alliés à l'extérieur qui se donnaient du mal pour me sortir de là. Mon père d'un côté et Coulson de l'autre… Je pourrais compatir, mais, ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Dieu a créé l'Homme a son image, lui lançais-je d'un ton neutre malgré mon amusement. Vous voulez savoir ce que ça m'inspire ? Rien à part que nous sommes mal barrés. Tout les psychologues que j'ai rencontrés mon diagnostiqué des tendances à la sociopathie. Hors de mon travail, le monde tourne autour de mon nombril. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, alors, vos problèmes… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour pleurer sur votre épaule, ça fait plus de onze ans que je passe derrière des hommes comme vous pour réparer vos conneries. Le vingt de ce mois-ci, ça fera douze ans que je fais ce boulot et que je le fais tellement bien qu'il y a tout un tas de squelettes que je peux sortir des placards d'un tas de monde. Nous sommes enregistrés et filmés, il me suffira d'en sortir un ou deux vous concernant pour détruire votre carrière politique. Rassurez-vous, je ne le ferais pas. Vous êtes la seule chose qui empêche pire que vous de prendre votre place. Mais, ne croyez pas cinq secondes que c'est pour ça que je vais laisser filer les menaces que vous pourrez me dire. Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis horriblement égoïste. Presque autant que rancunière.

Même s'il le cachait, je voyais bien que je lui faisais peur. Il savait que même enfermée au Raft, je pourrais faire de beaux dégâts, tout comme si se doutait qu'une femme comme moi devait avoir une assurance. S'il savait. J'aime beaucoup « La Nuit du Chasseur », et j'avoue m'en être un peu inspiré pour planquer mon joker. Je lui souris de mon sourire le plus innocent et étrangement, il eut encore plus peur. Comme dit le proverbe « tel père, telle fille ».

-Thaddeus Ross ne le sait pas, mais, c'est un homme mort. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais socialement et politiquement, c'est un mort en sursis. J'ai été retenue prisonnière par HYDRA avec tout ce que cela signifie lorsqu'on a toujours été un loyal agent du SHIELD, torture, menace et autres joyeusetés. Inutile de vous dire que j'en porterais des cicatrices jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Pourtant, jamais on m'a fait autant de mal que lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a dépassé la limite. Il veut jouer à un jeu, mais sans respecter les règles établies. Même moi avec mes tendances à la sociopathie, je les respecte.

-Il y a de l'honneur chez les voleurs, cita le présidant Ellis dans une piètre tentative de moquerie.

-Je dirais plutôt : lorsque l'on joue avec les ombres, il faut prendre garde à ne pas se faire manger par les monstres qu'elles cachent. Les règles sont là pour définir des limites. Hors, il s'en moque.

-Certaines choses doivent changer.

Mais d'autres doivent rester. Du chaos est bien, c'est même nécessaire. Mais, du chaos sans ordre, c'est de l'anarchie. Et l'anarchie, c'est l'absence de règles, ce qui veut dire l'ouverture à tous les abus possibles et imaginables. Même dans le chaos, il y a des limites. Et si un truc qui accepte juste des copains de jeu et pas de maître à des limites, c'est, que dans le fond, on en a besoin.

-Peut-être, mais retirer _ces_ règles sans en mettre des nouvelles, et tous les espions, mercenaires, tueurs, chasseurs de primes, etc, de la planète n'auront plus de limites. Ross est dangereux et doit être arrêté.

Cette affirmation sonnait comme une promesse, et c'était ce qu'elle était. Plus il me parlait, plus le président Ellis découvrait la merde dans laquelle il était. C'était lui qui avait donné du pouvoir à Ross, et donc, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Hors, les seules personnes capables d'agir étaient coincées à cause des Accords de Sokovie. Pauvre petit président, pour un peu, j'en pleurais de compation. Non, je plaisante, pour un peu, j'en rirais.

* * *

_**Joyce est terrible quand elle le veut. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a mauvaise réputation. Pour ceux qui se demande si elle a bien conscience de traumatiser le président des États-Unis, la réponse est oui, et elle en est fière. Je sais que c'est un aspect de Joyce que certains lecteurs n'aiment pas, mais, elle n'est pas un ange de compassion, bien au contraire. Sans oublier qu'elle est légèrement folle, même si elle le cache bien.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	119. 5-23 Tempête écrite

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** On approche de la fin de cette partie. Joyeux Noël !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Andrea : Oui, ça faisait longtemps :). Merci beaucoup._

* * *

**Chapitre 117 : Tempête écrite.**

C'était le deuxième courrier anonyme pas si anonyme qu'on lui envoyait en quelques jours. L'enveloppe était dans un papier comme on en trouve partout. Les lettres formant son nom étaient fines et soigneusement calligraphier, de nous jours, rares sont les personnes dont c'est l'écriture naturelle (Aujourd'hui, la majorité des personnes arrondissent toutes leurs lettres quittent à les faire ressembler de plus en plus à celle que l'on trouve dans un texte tapé à la machine ou à l'ordinateur. Oui, il avait sans doute à un trop fréquenté Joyce Raws) mais, il connaissait le propriétaire de cette écriture soignée et savait que c'était son écriture naturelle. Sans être un expert, Tony pour voir les heures de travail pour avoir cette écriture élégante. Il pouvait sentir les lignes qui avaient été faites juste pour les muscles de la main puissent reproduire les gestes nécessaires sans y penser. Ce n'était pas l'écriture d'une secrétaire, c'était celle d'une personne qui prenait grand soin à son apparence... Et qui n'avait pas besoin de mettre l'adresse de Stark pour que la lettre lui parvienne.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait craint qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait appris l'évasion massive du Raft et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Il savait que c'était stupide, que c'était l'une des personnes les plus résistantes et capables de se défendre qu'il connaissait, mais, il avait eu peur pour elle. Non, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne lui donne plus de conseils et qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le soutenir malgré tout. Maintenant, il était rassuré, il n'aurait pas à porter la responsabilité que l'absence de Steve lui laissait. Elle serait là pour le faire, une présence silencieuse qui œuvre dans le monde et soutient les Avengers, comme toujours. Il se reprocha cette pensée égoïste, mais humaine. Malgré tout, il était seul et il ne voulait plus l'être.

_« Le quatorze juin deux mille seize._

_« Stark,_

_« Je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et vous cachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette lettre, mais, ça serait nié le fait que je ne suis qu'à la première phrase et que ça fait déjà trois fois que je la recommence. Alors, je vais faire ce que je dois faire et écrire sans mentir et mettre mes pensées en vrac sur cette feuille, comme ça, tout sera dit._

_« Dans un premier lieu, je pense vous devoir quelques explications et des excuses._

_« Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Je vais essayer d'aller aux faits, mais, vous pouvez être sûr que tôt ou tard, je partirais dans une grande analyse pour noyer dans un texte interminable toutes les choses que je vais vous avouez. La liste est plus courte qu'on pourrait croire, mais, elle n'est pas plus simple à écrire qu'à dire. Plutôt je la commencerais, mieux ça sera, même si je pense qu'au final, cette lettre sera assez chaotique._

_« Dans cette affaire, de toutes les personnes a qui je dois des excuses, vous êtes la seule pour laquelle je les pense vraiment. Je ne reviens pas sur ma décision de ne pas signer ces accords, c'est juste que j'aurais dû vous dire la vérité pour vos parents dès que je l'ai su. Nous aurions évité bien des choses si je l'avais fait, mais nous ne saurions jamais si la situation aurait été meilleure ou pire. Vous connaissant comme je vous connais, nous aurions sans doute atteint le point de non-retour plus rapidement. Mais, même moi, je ne peux pas en être certaine. Je pense que si je vous l'avais dit en douceur, vous n'auriez peut-être pas… Je ne sais pas comment définir une perte de contrôle conduisant à frapper l'un de ses plus proches amis pour le tuer sans me montrer insultante envers vous et vous conseillez d'aller voir un psy. Je ne vais donc pas le faire._

_« À votre place, je passerais sans doute le restant de mes jours à traquer Steve, Barnes et une certaine analyste, que nous ne nommerions pas, mais, pour avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à vivre dans le passé, je peux vous dire que c'est une erreur._

_« Il y a une règle très simple : nous serons toujours trop en avance pour quelque chose, trop en retard pour une autre. Le secret du bonheur, c'est de profiter pleinement de ce qui nous est accordé. Voilà que je parle comme ma mère. Oui, Stark, c'est grave parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à la parfaite incarnation de la ménagère des années cinquante. Ni à mon père d'ailleurs. Ou à mes frères. Ne me lancer pas sur le sujet où je vous parlerais pendant six pages de tous leurs défauts et de pourquoi je tiens à eux quand même. J'ai beau les aimés, nous avons beau avoir le même sang... Au final, ce n'est pas ma famille biologique que j'ai choisie._

_« J'aurais pu le faire, mais, ça aurait tourné le dos à ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je ne suis même pas fréquentable, mais, je sais ce qu'est d'être seule et perdue. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je sais encore aimer, malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu voir ou faire. Alors, j'ai fait un choix et qu'importe s'il est bon ou non. C'est le mieux et je le sais._

_« J'ai choisi d'autres frères que les miens. J'ai choisi une équipe de bras cassés ayant des capacités hors-normes, mais ayant un cœur leur permettant de tout donner, même leur vie, pour des gens qui n'hésiteront pas à les jeter en prison pour un rien._

_« J'ai choisi les Avengers. J'ai choisi Steve. J'ai choisi Barnes. J'ai choisi Sam. J'ai choisi Wanda. J'ai choisi Clint. J'ai choisi Lang. Et je vous ai aussi choisi. Natasha, Vision, Rhodes et vous. Aucun de nous est parfait. Je sais de quoi je parle je suis une égoïste paranoïaque à tendance sociopathe, et je ne suis même pas la pire du lot. C'est juste que les autres le cachent mieux que moi._

_« En parlant de vieux démons, je suis heureuse qui vous ne passez pas tout votre temps à boire dans votre tour. Ça me rassure de savoir que vous trouvez le courage de vous bouger par vous-même. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur Vision. Malgré tout son savoir, il reste un enfant découvrant le monde, il aura besoin de vous pour lui expliquer que parfois, la solution la plus logique n'est pas la meilleure._

_« Bref. Tout ça pour venir au fait que si vous avez besoin de moi, faites passer le message, si ce n'est pas un piège, je viendrai. Sinon... Vous commencez à me connaître, vous savez que vous me le payerez avec les intérêts._

_« Je vous demande juste de me croire, pas de me faire confiance. Je sais à quel point la confiance est quelque chose de fragile. Quand on a accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un, on éprouve un sentiment de grande liberté. Mais, quand on trahit la confiance de quelqu'un, elle est définitivement perdue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais à qui on peut faire confiance. Nos proches peuvent nous trahir et de parfaits inconnus peuvent nous venir en aide. Beaucoup de personnes décident de ne faire confiance qu'à eux-mêmes._

_« C'est surement la façon la plus simple de ne pas se brûler les doigts. Ceci dit, je les plaints sincèrement. Parce que sans confiance, il ne peut y avoir d'amitié. Alors, Stark, ne faites pas la même erreur qu'eux. Ne laissez pas votre peur ou votre solitude, vous dictez votre conduite. Vivre loin de ses amis et de ses repaires, c'est prendre le risque de se perdre. Alors continuer à vous bouger. Aimez, vivez, riez... C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite. Et je suis désolée, mais, je ne reviendrais pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il me faut attendre que les choses se calment un peu, et que ce foutu général Ross se rende compte que me poursuivre est vain tant que je ne veux pas être attrapée. Dans l'immédiat, vous devrez faire face sans moi._

_« Je sais que j'ai abusé de votre confiance. Je sais que je l'ai sans doute perdue, et je le regrette. C'est sans doute la seule chose qui me manquera dans ce nouveau monde apparu à la suite des Accords._

_« Je pourrais vous dire que j'en suis désolée, mais, ça ne serait pas vrai. Bien entendu, qu'une part de moi est triste de ne plus vous voir, mais, je dois m'assurer que mes filles soient en sécurité avant de bouger un nouveau pion. Alors, je vous laisse les commandes du jeu pendant quelque temps._

_« Ça ne sera pas facile. Les êtres humains sont des créatures compliquées. Ils sont capables de grands élans de générosité, mais, ils sont également capables de la plus ignoble des trahisons. C'est une bataille permanente qui fait rage à l'intérieur de nous. Elle oppose notre nature angélique à nos tendances démoniaques. Et, parfois, la seule façon de résister à nos démons intérieurs, c'est encore d'allumer la flamme de la compassion._

_« Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir pitié pour moi, mais, en ayez un peu pour Steve. Je lui ai menti au tant qu'à vous, si ce n'est pas. Et si je n'avais pas caché tant de choses, nous n'en serions pas là. Qu'à Barnes... Je pourrais vous expliquer en long et en large pourquoi ce n'est pas sa faute, mais, je sais que vous le savez déjà. On ne peut pas reprocher à une arme d'avoir tué, parce qu'elle n'a pas de conscience. Et même lorsqu'on la hait, cela ne nous fait aucun bien._

_« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la vengeance ne nous rend jamais ceux que l'on a perdus. Il faut vivre avec nos regrets et avancer. C'est dur. Bien souvent, on a l'impression qu'un boulet de canon vient de nous traverser, mais, c'est tout ce qui nous reste à faire._

_« Si ça peut vous aider, sachez que Zemo a tué l'homme ayant donné l'ordre d'assassiner vos parents. Certes, il ne l'a pas fait par bonté ou parce que c'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire, mais, il l'a fait. J'ignore si ça vous aidera à le pardonner de vous avoir manipulé pour vous faire combattre Rogers, mais, moi, il m'inspire la pitié. Il a tout perdu, et, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne lui laisserez pas la satisfaction de réussir sa vengeance._

_« Pas que vous allez nous pardonner nos silences et nos actes, mais, vous n'allez pas laisser les Avengers disparaître. Vous aimez trop votre famille pour. Nous avons cette chose en commun._

_« Je sens que tout ce débat philosophique commence à vous fatiguer (et, franchement, je commence à être mal à l'aise d'écrire toutes mes pensées sur un morceau de papier), alors, je vais passer quelques paragraphes et arriver tout de suite à ma conclusion._

_« Vous en êtes capable. Vous êtes bien plus fort que vous le pensez. Je sais que je fais le bon choix en mettant ce poids sur vos épaules. Et même si vous vous sentez seul, vous ne l'êtes pas._

_« Vous ne serez jamais seul. Vous avez une famille. Pas une de sang et de chaire, mais, une famille quand même. Ne l'oubliez pas. Ne nous oubliez pas. Nous serons toujours là pour vous, mais, vous seul pouvez accepter notre aide._

_« Si vous voulez savoir ce que je vais devenir… Cette histoire est sur le point de me détruire, alors, je vais faire une pause. Prendre ma retraite. Rester en retrait et laissez les autres risquer leur vie. J'ai déjà trop donné de la mienne, et, je refuse de risquer une nouvelle fois l'avenir de mes enfants. Peut-être qu'un jour, je changerais d'avis, mais, pas tout de suite. J'espère que nous arriverons à nous revoir juste pour prendre un café ensemble, sans avoir à parler de tout ça._

_« Avec toute mon affection,_

_« Joyce._

_« PS : Non, Stark. Vous ne pouvez toujours pas m'appeler comme ça._

_« PS 2 : Vous manquez aux filles, alors, il faudra bien un jour que nous nous revoyons._

_« PS 3 : Non, vous ne me manquez pas du tout._

_« PS 4 : Retirez ce sourire moqueur de votre visage, Stark. Je suis sérieuse._

_« PS 5 : Et si je veux faire cinq post-scriptum, je fais cinq post-scriptum._

_« PS 6 : Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que vous vous êtes autant assis que nous sur les Accords._

Le playboy sourit. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Il se sentait un peu moins seul. Cette lettre voulait dire une chose : même si elle ne pouvait pas venir lui tenir la main, l'analyste gardera toujours un œil sur lui. Cette idée avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il... Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il comprenait qu'elle devait garder les secrets qui ne sont pas à elle, c'était son boulot, son devoir, ce qu'elle avait juré de faire. Certes, il aurait préféré apprendre de sa bouche qui avait tué ses parents, mais, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour protéger une source d'informations précieuses dans la lutte contre HYDRA. Elle avait même peut-être reçu l'ordre de ne rien lui dire. Mais Steve... Steve n'avait même pas cette excuse. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le lui en vouloir. Malgré tout, il comprenait. Cette nouvelle l'avait plongée dans une telle colère qu'il avait oublié les limites.

.

.

Joyce se mordit la lèvre au sang. Elle savait bien que rien ne sera plus comme avant. C'était comme après New-York, comme après Washington. La fin d'un monde et la naissance d'un nouveau. Était-ce un bien ou un mal ? Personne ne pouvait dire la réponse, mais, l'analyste en était épuisée. Elle faisait ce boulot depuis plus de dix ans, et elle avait déjà assisté à l'effondrement de trois époques. Pourquoi ? Parce que ceux qui auraient dû veiller sur eux avaient fait passer leurs sentiments personnels avant le devoir de leur charge. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mente, elle venait elle-même de le faire, alors, elle n'avait plus le droit de céder de nouveau. Le jour où elle avait prêté serment, mademoiselle Joyce Raws était morte et l'agent Joyce Raws avait pris sa place.

Elle avait cru avoir réussi à étouffer la première, mais, elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était trompée sur sa nature même. Elle n'était pas l'une ou l'autre. Elle était les deux. Une espèce d'hybride, condamnée à devoir choisir entre se qu'elle voulait faire et ce qu'elle devait faire. Son cœur ou son devoir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de céder à elle-même, de céder à ses sentiments. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le faire. Mais, pour le Terre et ce nouveau monde, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Le devoir devait gagner. Le devoir doit toujours gagner. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus capable de tout sacrifier. Elle était trop fatiguée pour. Elle avait besoin de guérir avant de pouvoir revenir.

.

.

Albert Raws passa son manteau. Pour l'instant, c'était fini. Bien entendu, dès demain, il faudra qu'il reprenne le combat, mais, ce soir, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il pensa à ses enfants. Il n'avait pas été un bon père, mais, il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver par deux fois une femme capable de le supporter. C'était une chose importante lorsqu'on devait faire passer son devoir avant tout d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui restera, nous aimera et nous soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait eu Anna-Maria et Marlène. Et il était heureux.

Mais, qu'en sera-t-il de Joyce ? Elle avait Bucky Barnes, mais, pourra-t-il rester avec elle après ce qui venait de se passer ? Le vieil homme connaissait déjà la réponse. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Joyce, c'est que l'on sache qu'elle vit avec un homme accusé de plusieurs meurtres et d'avoir été le bras armé d'HYDRA. Et pourtant, le Soldat de l'hiver était sans doute l'une des rares personnes qui pourrait soutenir Joyce devant les défis qu'elle aura à relever. Oui, il le sentait dans ses os, tout cela n'était que le commencement. Quelque chose de grave se préparait aussi doucement que surement.

.

.

Bucky Barnes avait été un homme bien, mais, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il était un tueur et un assassin et de par sa simple survie, il avait déchiré le monde. Il ne méritait pas tant de sacrifice, il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit à une seconde chance, à une fin heureuse, c'était un fait établi et la vie s'était chargée de le lui rappeler. Et pourtant, il avait cru y avoir le droit. Il y avait cru. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui l'avait soutenu, qui voulait être avec lui, même pour ne rien faire. Et elle était restée. Elle était restée quand tout le monde lui disait de ne pas le faire, quand l'obscurité menaçait. Elle avait été un havre de paix dans sa vie. Elle lui avait offert tout ce qu'une femme peut offrir à un homme.

Et lui ? Il avait tout accepté, sans rien lui donner d'autres que des problèmes. Il savait qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour rester à ses côtés jour après jour. Mais, était-elle suffisamment importante pour qu'il fasse le bon choix ? Comptait-elle suffisamment pour que pour une fois, il la fasse passer en premier ? La réponse était simple.

Il ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il en avait trop peur. Mais, oui, elle l'était.

* * *

_**La lettre de Joyce est assez longue, mais, elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Stark. Si elle ne regrette pas ses mensonges, elle regrette les amitiés qu'elle a peut-être perdu. Je sais qu'elle ressemble un peu à celle de Steve, mais, je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer malgré tout.**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


	120. 5-24 Nouvelle Tempête

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1&amp;2)_, _Captain America (1,2&amp;3)_, _Iron Man (1,2&amp;3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&amp;2), Agents of SHIELD (saisons 1&amp;2)_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi, hélas.

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une situation peut dégénérer, elle dégénéra. J'aimerai juste pour une fois que la loi de Murphy se trompe. Mais si un jour cela arrive, je saurais que je ne suis plus dans ma vie, mais, dans celle d'une autre. Damned.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le dernier chapitre de cette partie. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais avec une suite, alors, je vous dis au revoir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**_

_Le Poussin Fou : Exactement._

* * *

**Chapitre 118 :**** Nouvelle tempête.**

Il ne pleuvait pas, pourtant, je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne ferait pas beau ce soir. James avait joué avec Lulu (il avait d'ailleurs dû l'assurer que si son père avait bien perdu un bras, ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était déjà une prothèse à la base), sourit devant Sia, mais, il ne les avait pas, une seule fois, regardées dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des hommes, mais, je sais quand ils me cachent quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire. Je devinais déjà le sujet. Il voulait partir loin de nous. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur. Celui qui demande de quoi est vraiment un crétin. Il avait peur qu'on se mette à voir en lui un criminel, il avait peur de son passé, il avait peur de tellement de choses... J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais, je ne fais pas de miracle. S'il ne m'avait rien dit, Steve m'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé en Sibérie. Devoir faire face à son passé dans de telle circonstance… Ça avait dû être horrible pour lui. Déjà qu'il se reprochait tellement ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'on l'avait privé de son libre-arbitre, alors, la réaction de Stark… Je ne pouvais pas en parler à James, ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait certaines choses de son passé qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache.

Alors, pendant tout ce temps, je fis semblant que tout allait bien. Je fis celle qui ne voyait pas que son monde avait pris fin. Lorsqu'il alla coucher les filles, je rassemblais mon courage. Je savais déjà que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire, tout comme je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Je pourrais essayer de le retenir, jouer avec ses sentiments, mais, ça ne serait pas bien. Ça ne serait pas loyal envers lui, je ne voulais pas rajouter ce poids sur ses épaules.

-Reste, lui ordonnais-je au moment où il fit mine de vouloir partir.

Un mot qui voulait tant dire. Un mot qui lui demandait aussi bien de ne pas me quitter que de venir s'asseoir avec moi et me parler, tout simplement. Ma voix, était calme, posée, mon ton était sans appel et indiquait clairement que je ne voulais pas entendre le moindre contre-ordre, mais, c'était sans compter sur James.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? Je suis mauvais. Je suis mauvais pour toi. Alors, pour quelle raison ne devrais-tu pas t'éloigner de moi aussi vite que possible ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me voir tel que je suis ?

-Parce que je t'ai choisi et que je maintiens mon choix.

-Et moi, je choisis de te laisser partir.

J'aurais pu lui répondre que c'était lui qui était en train de partir, de prendre la fuite comme un lâche, mais, ça n'aurait pas été juste envers lui. Ça aurait été juste des mots lancés sous le coup de la colère. Des mots blessants envers un homme déjà à terre. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que je restais calme. C'est à ce moment, à l'entente de sa phrase, que je vis rouge. Il croyait qu'il pouvait me donner des ordres ? D'autres ont essayé avant lui et ça ne marchait pas très bien. Il pouvait crever, je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Je refusais de baisser les bras. Je refusais d'accepter de partir avec la grâce d'une reine. Je suis une sale gosse, et les sales gosses crient, hurlent, sont insupportables, mais ne cèdent pas. Que ce soit dans la lumière ou dans les ténèbres, je voulais être avec lui.

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que je ne me répéterais pas une nouvelle fois, Barnes ! Je veux que tu sois à côté de moi quand je me réveille ! J'ai envie d'arrêter mes conneries ! Arrêtez de me battre contre moi-même et être une femme à part entière. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et il est hors de question que j'abandonne ! Que je t'abandonne Combien de fois tu t'es trompé ? Combien te fois t'y as cru ? Combien de fois as-tu passé la nuit avec quelqu'un en te disant « Jamais plus je voudrais dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre » ? Crois-tu que ça arrive tous les jours ? Alors, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes putains états d'âme, mais, nous deux, ce n'est pas fini tant que j'aurais un putain de mot à dire !

Il était hors de question que je le laisse partir sans me battre. Je tenais trop à lui pour ça. Il y avait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache. Trop tard. Je ne lâcherais pas sa main. Il ne fallait pas que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, il devait faire avec moi. Je suis capricieuse, il devra faire avec ça.

-J'ignore quel est ton problème, alors, tu as intérêt à me le dire tout de suite, sinon, je ferais ta vie d'un tel enfer que tu seras capable d'aller me chercher un cheesecake en rampant sur du verre plié juste pour que je me calme ! Le menaçais-je de mon ton le plus glacial.

Je m'assis et le regardai droit dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait de même. Je savais combien la couleur trop claire des miens pouvait mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un et aujourd'hui, c'était parfaitement le but recherché. Sans me regarder, il m'expliqua sa décision. Au fil de ses paroles, je baissais les yeux pour masquer ma tristesse et ma colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter, je connaissais déjà les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ce choix. Elles étaient logiques, irréfutables... Pourtant, je fixais mon thé sans me soucier de le boire. Lorsqu'il voulut me prendre la main, je tressaillis comme s'il venait de me frapper, et il la lâcha immédiatement, sans le moindre mot. Cette nuit-là, aucun de nous ne dormîmes. Nous attendions l'aube dans le silence, chacun de son côté de la table. Joyeux anniversaire à moi. Vingt-neuf ans et ce qui me restait de cœur en miette. J'avais toujours su que cette histoire n'aura pas une fin joyeuse, mais, j'avais quand même osé espérer. Une erreur de débutante. Au moins, il avait retardé son « départ » de quatre jours, juste pour me revoir une dernière fois. Maigre consolation, mais, c'est déjà ça.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, fit James en brisant le silence.

-Bien.

Je n'avais rien de plus à dire. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parle. S'il parlait, j'allais pleurer. Si je pleurais, je perdais le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je préférais qu'il me croie en colère contre lui, c'était plus facile de faire semblant de mépriser quelqu'un que d'ignorer son absence. Cette épreuve... Je voulais l'affronter avec lui à mes côtés, mais, comment faire s'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à se battre ? S'il me laissait seule ?

-J'ai dit que je voudrais m'excuser, et, en suite, j'ai réalisé que je ne suis pas désolé.

-Tu préfères te faire congeler plutôt que de me laisser affronter ça avec toi, et, tu t'attends à ce que je sois d'accord et que je pardonne alors que tu n'es même pas désolé ? Lui lançais-je abasourdie par tant d'audace.

S'il voulait me mettre hors de moi, c'était exactement le comportement qu'il devait avoir. Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il ose me dire ça. À croire qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Je savais que mes paroles étaient égoïstes, mais, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, l'homme que j'aimais voulait se faire surgeler ! À croire que Picard ne lui suffisait pas comme froideur. Être furieuse était mon droit le plus strict.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais supposée être d'accord. Je dis juste que je ne suis pas désolé. Mais, tu sais ce que je suis vraiment ? Égoïste. Parce que je fais des mauvais choix qui te blessent. Oui, je préfère être congelé plutôt que de rester avec toi et me demander à chaque instant si je ne vais pas me retransformer en machine à tuer parce qu'un type me dira une liste de mots sans queue ni tête. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre parce qu'il y a un truc dans ma tête qui me forcera à le faire. Je préférerais mourir tout de suite plutôt qu'à passer le reste des années qu'il me reste à vivre à me rappeler tes traits lorsque ton dernier souffle t'aura quitté par ma faute. Je sais que je devrais me coller une balle dans la tête afin que tu sois libérée de moi, mais je ne le ferais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que de nous eux, c'est moi le plus égoïste et que je préfère être congelé parce que, malgré tout, je suis incapable de te laisser partir, même si c'est pour ton bien.

Devant cet aveu, je tournais la tête vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Comment osait-il me demander quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Lui, il allait dormir, ne pas avoir à vivre jours après jour. Il allait me laisser. Et il me demandait de rester avec lui. Ça aurait dû me mettre hors de moi. Et pourtant, je sentais mon cœur fondre et me murmurer de lui laisser une chance, même minuscule.

-Oui, je pourrais choisir d'être enfermé, mais, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me rappeler à quel point, nous deux, c'était bien. Je ne veux pas pouvoir t'entendre respirer si je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras. Je suis heureux parce que je suis comme ça, Joyce, et je ne vais pas changer. Et il n'y a pas d'excuse valable qui englobe toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je suis mauvais pour toi.

S'il est mauvais pour moi, que doit-on dire de moi ? Niveau égoïsme, il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, même s'il dit le contraire. S'il veut me battre, il va falloir qu'il fasse mieux que ça. Mieux que de se sacrifier. Et bien mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour déguisée.

-Très bien. Alors, je ne suis pas désolée non plus. Je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne suis pas désolée que tu saches que toute ma vie a été remise en question dès que nos chemins se sont croisés, et que si je me sens enfin vivante, c'est grâce à toi. Tu as fait des choses horribles... Comme tout le monde, tu as fait de mauvais choix... Mais, je vais te dire un secret. Le pire des choix que j'ai fait est aussi celui dont j'ai viscéralement et irrémédiablement besoin. C'est celui de d'aimer. Je ne suis pas désolée d'être amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, James. Je t'aime. Et ces mots, tu peux les graver dans le marbre parce que je ne compte pas revenir dessus, et je n'en suis absolument pas désolée.

Puis, je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je l'embrassais comme s'il était la dernière bouffé d'oxygène sur Terre. Je l'embrassais parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je l'embrassais parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre cette décision à sa place. Je l'embrassais parce que pour la première fois, j'étais certaine qu'il m'aimait tant que je l'aimais. Il répondit à mon baiser avec la même force, la même urgence. J'entendais les battements de son cœur. Était-ce les miens ? Les siens ? Aucune importance. Le temps qui nous restait était trop court pour en perdre une seule seconde. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent et je me blottis dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas entendre la petite voix qui me murmurait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que je le pouvais.

-Combien de fois devrons-nous nous dire au revoir ? Lui demandais-je la gorge serrée.

-Au moins, cette fois, nous avons une minute pour le faire de la bonne façon.

-Il n'y a pas de bonnes façons.

Ma voix s'était brisée sur les dernières syllabes. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bonnes façons si je n'ai plus la certitude qu'il me reviendra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte de quelque façon que ce soit. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je voulais que le monde puisse voir à quel point il est un homme formidable. Je voulais que les gouvernements acceptent de lui laisser une seconde chance. Je voulais affronter ça avec lui... Mais, ce n'était pas mon combat. Je pouvais lui tendre la main, le soutenir... Et malgré tout ça, une seule personne pouvait remporter la victoire et ce n'était pas moi. C'était James. C'était un combat qu'il devait faire seul.

-Ce n'est pas un « au revoir ». Enfin... Si, ça l'est. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Et si on n'en trouve pas ?

Cette idée me terrifiait. S'il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il me revienne, qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Doucement, il m'écarta de lui pour planter son regard bleu dans le mien. Il restait ainsi un instant, droit dans les yeux. Il y avait de la tristesse dans les siens. Les miens ne devaient pas valoir plus chers. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui se passera s'il n'y avait pas de moyens. Que voyait-il en me regardant comme ça ? Moi, je voyais une vie sans lui et j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur avec une pince au fer rouge.

-Alors... Dis-moi que tu ne penseras plus jamais à moi. Dis-moi que tu oublieras tout de moi. Dis mois que tu vivras une longue et heureuse vie sans moi.

-Je ne penserais plus à toi. J'oublierais tout de toi. Je vivrais une longue et heureuse vie sans toi.

Bien. Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé alors que je mentais. Je lui caressais la joue d'un geste tendre. Mon geste était sûr. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal en lui montrant à quel point je souffrais. Pas maintenant alors que c'était peut-être la dernière image qu'il aura de moi. Je devais être forte pour lui. Il avait fait un choix et je devais le soutenir quoique ça me coûte. Je devais le faire... Pour lui. Il me reviendra. Il me reviendra toujours.

-Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen, rajoutais-je.

C'était un fait. Nous n'étions pas nés pour vivre ensemble. Plus de soixante-dix ans nous séparaient. Notre histoire n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Et pourtant... Pourtant, nous étions là. Et nous sommes bien plus qu'un couple, nous sommes une équipe. Nous sommes partenaires aussi bien dans la lumière que dans les ténèbres. Oui, nous sommes bien plus que ceux qui se résistent des serments. Pas besoin de cérémonie ou d'alliances. Savoir que l'autre était là nous suffisait. Avoir l'espoir qu'on se reverra était tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter. James et moi sommes si raisonnables... Nous avons vu trop de choses pour vouloir plus que ce que nous avions.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, James Buchanan Barnes, lui murmurais-je.

Sans rien dire de plus, nous nous écartâmes. Sans un mot, sans une plainte, juste en nous regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de me dire de ne pas venir, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que j'avais menti. Que je n'attendrais pas d'avoir trouvé un moyen de le libérer définitivement du lavage de cerveau que lui a fait subir HYDRA pour continuer à l'aimer de toutes mes forces et à l'attendre, il le savait. Tout comme nous savions que les premiers mots que nous nous redirons seront « Tu es en retard ». Quatre petits mots qui veulent tout dire.

-Ne m'attends pas, me murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

Comment avait-il su que je ne comptais pas tenir parole ? Parce que c'est la personne qui me connaît le mieux sur cette planète, même mieux que moi-même. C'est en réprimant les frissons qui me parcouraient le corps, et les larmes qui me remplissaient les yeux, que je le regardais passer la porte pour rejoindre Steve. Je voulais lui hurler de rester avec moi. De ne pas me laisser seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je devais le laisser partir. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'avais absolument pas le droit de me montrer égoïste. Je devais faire ce que je venais de lui promettre. Je devrais faire comme si. Je devrais passer mes nuits dans les bras d'un autre. Pour tout le temps qu'il me restera, je devrais oublier que c'est lui avec qui je veux vieillir. Je devrais dire tous les jours que je vais bien aux gens qui me le demanderont.

Alors, je m'obligeais à le regarder partir. Fuir ne m'avancera à rien. Je lui devais bien ça. Aucun de nous n'est épargné parce cette chose que l'on appelle la vie. On est tous rattrapé un jour ou l'autre par le malheur. C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien se poser une question essentielle : est-ce que la personne qui dort près de moi vaut réellement la peine ? Est-ce que vous l'aimez si fort qu'aucune maladie, qu'aucune catastrophe ne pourra jamais vous séparer ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. J'ignore si j'aurais la force d'aimer James jusqu'à la fin. Aujourd'hui, je sais juste que je l'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Lorsque je fus certaine qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, je fermais les yeux et laissais enfin couler mes larmes. Je n'avais même pas la force de me laisser tomber au sol. C'était son choix, je devais le respecter même si ça me brisait le cœur. Je faisais de mon mieux pour étouffer mes sanglots, mais, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. Ce n'était qu'un « au revoir ». Au bout d'un moment, je n'eus même pas une larme de plus à verser. Lui et moi n'en avions pas finis. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de mes pleurs. Puis, à pas mesuré, je me redis vers la chambre de Sia, elle était en train de parler toute seule avec le langage universel qu'utilisent tous les petits. Je pris mon bébé dans mes bras, et elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire malgré ma détresse. Comme si elle comprenait ma peine, le sourire de Jamesina flancha, alors, je la serrais tout contre mon cœur en la berçant en chantonnant.

-Mon bébé, si joli, maman veille, mon petit, ne crains rien, sèche tes pleurs, viens sur mon cœur, mon petit. Tu auras bien le temps, car certains sont méchants, de connaître les soucis et les chagrins durant ta vie...

Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est cette chanson qui fait que Dumbo est un film si triste malgré sa fin heureuse. Mais, comme le petit éléphant, il fallait que j'y croie. Si en ayant confiance en lui, il peut voler, pourquoi en ayant confiance en moi, je ne pourrais pas trouver une solution ? Je ne voulais pas d'un super-pouvoir, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le retour de James à mes côtés, même pour quelques minutes seulement. J'avais touché du bout des doigts un rêve. Il n'était pas détruit, juste mis en attente. Il pouvait encore se réaliser. Il fallait que j'y croie malgré tout. Et mon Dieu, j'y croyais de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme.

Tant qu'il y a la vie, il y a de l'espoir... Et un moyen.

* * *

_**Ce n'est pas une vraie fin. Je me réserve le droit de faire revenir Joyce pour une autre partie (chose que je vais surement faire). Mais, je ne vous promet rien. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration. En tout cas, merci à vous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**_

_**J'espère que la fin n'était pas trop cucul la praline ^^'. À mon humble avis, elle est un peu trop dans le pathos, mais, avant, elle ne l'était pas assez. Franchement, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire même si je savais où je voulais aller.**_

_**Il y aura sans doute une suite, mais, pas pour l'instant, après plus de deux ans d'écriture, je vais laisser Hiccup un peu de côté pour me consacrer à d'autres projets d'histoire.**_

_**Merci pour tout !**_

_**À la revoilure.**_


End file.
